Fate's Twisted Feathers
by mauigurl808
Summary: Sequel:'The Prophecy of the Child'. Kag is reborn, but she finds that her friends and family have all moved on. She needs to cope with the loss of a loved one while trying to live a new life. But the Fates have a funny way of giving life back.
1. Rebirth Can Come With Regret

**Author's Note: **For those of you who don't know, this story is a sequel to "The Prophecy of the Child." This is my second 'story' and I'm hoping to make this one more of a blast than the last one. However, I do advise for you to read the first story before you read this one because it might seem a bit confusing, but it will get even more confusing later on. So... I'm back with this sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 1: Rebirth Can Come With Regret**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The life of Kagome Higurashi is over._

_But, I can never forget what she has done for the people of Japan. My daughter, so brave and strong, had saved the lives of many and had never thought for herself once. She had stood strong during the battle that would have ended mankind. She faced her enemy with fire in her eyes and the purest aura I have ever encountered. And with that, my daughter had defeated Kano Mitsuhada, the known evil that threatened to destroy the world from his lust for the Shikon no Tama._

_Kagome… Such a beautiful child. Such a beautiful being. Yet, I must let her go. For during her time here, in the Maboroshi Kokudo, with me, I have begun to feel pain. Pain for taking her away from her life in the world of the living. Pain for feeling her pain, because we are connected in a way that binds our souls together. Like mother like daughter, or so they say. However, I cannot stand by any longer and watch my daughter disintegrate here. Though she has me, I know that she wants more. Wished she had more. And so, as my gift to her, I will do just that. I will give my daughter a second chance. A chance for her to journey the world of the living, again, and find what she wants. But what she will find is not what she will expect. People are living, and when you live, you utilize your life, your needs and your desires to the fullest while you can._

_So I will go to the Fates and ask them to give her a second chance._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome plucked the petals of a pink jasmine as she watched the falling of the waterfall in front of her. The pond was cool as she dangled her feet in the water, leaving little ripples from her movements. She smiled, dropping a petal into the water to watch it float down to the river. Kagome giggled. The sky above was bright with the sun and a few high clouds, but it only helped to brighten her mood. The miko robe she wore was a stark color against the surrounding area. She had wanted pink flowers and so the Maboroshi Kokudo gave it to her, now being a servant to her wishes, as well as her mother's. Kagome smiled as she threw the stem into the water and plucked another pink jasmine, taking a sniff at the beautiful flower.

"Kagome?"

Turning her head, Kagome smiled in welcome at her mother. "Hello, mother. Come join me. The water feels nice."

Midoriko smiled, watching the gleam in her daughter's eyes, as she moved towards the small pond. The sound of the waterfall was all that could be heard as Kagome went back to plucking her flower and watching the water fall. Midoriko stopped just a few feet away from Kagome and grasped her hands in front of her abdomen. Her green and purple kimono ruffled at the movement of her arms in front of her.

"Kagome… I have something to tell you."

That said Kagome turned to her mother, curiosity and worry in her chestnut orbs. Kagome slowly placed the half-picked flower onto her lap, giving her mother her full attention. "What is it? Is something wrong on the other side?"

The Other Side. That was the real world, the world where people lived. Here, no one was alive. Here, only Midoriko and Kagome resided because this was Midoriko's home and her daughter was finally home. But, it was always empty. Always. At least, she was happy that Kagome was here with her. But, her daughter wasn't happy, no matter how many smiles Kagome placed on her face and how many flowers she sprung up around her. Because Kagome always plucked the flowers that she made around her, and soon the ground was littered with beautiful petals. But they would be cleared by Kagome, as if they were never there. Midoriko took a deep breath and turned towards the waterfall, avoiding her daughter's gaze.

"I met with the Fates."

Understanding flickered in Kagome's eyes as she nodded, her face still serious. "I wondered where you were. I couldn't feel your aura. That only happens when you go into someone's dream or you are with the Fates." Kagome turned towards the waterfall, trying to see what her mother saw. But her mother's aura spoke volumes, it felt so strong and determined, but Kagome could sense the sadness hidden well beneath. _'Not well enough.'_

"I talked with them about a matter concerning you. It was my intention to propose this to them and they listened." Kagome kept her mouth shut, understanding that her mother was getting to the point. But her curiosity was getting the best of her. Kagome placed the flower on the ground and moved to sit on her knees.

Midoriko's eyes saddened, her brown eyes growing darker. "I know that I took you away from everything and everyone you loved." Midoriko raised her hand to stop Kagome from interjecting. She needed to get this off her chest before her daughter tried to soothe her. "You had just gotten back with your family and then I had ripped you from them so quickly."

"Mother…" Kagome said softly, knowing that her mother didn't want any interruptions, but needed to say her feelings. "It wasn't your fault, you have to know that. The Fates had written my prophecy. Don't blame yourself for what was out of your power."

Midoriko closed her eyes at her daughter's words, trying to believe them and take them in. She opened them to look down at Kagome. "After all that you have suffered, I knew that it wasn't fair for you. So… I decided to ask the Fates to give you a second chance."

'_Second chance…' _Kagome's eyes widened as those words rang in her head. Her heart felt lighter while butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _'Is it… possible?'_ She couldn't fathom that the Fates would send her back. Why give her another life when they had wanted her death and sealed it?

Midoriko smiled down at her daughter. "Kagome… the Fates have decided to allow you to return to earth."

The words seemed to not even register in Kagome's thoughts. Her eyes looked into her mother's without even seeing her. _'What?'_ She didn't know if what her mother thought was the truth, or maybe she was hearing things. But as the waterfall kept feeding the pond, and the air around her became warmer, Kagome knew that her mother spoke the truth. For Midoriko's eyes were still on Kagome's, with such intensity and love that Kagome got to her feet slowly.

"The Fates… will allow me to live again?" she asked, watching her mother warily.

Midoriko nodded her head with a smile as they stood at the same height. "I had told the Fates that you deserved a second chance after what you had suffered. And they agreed, of course after much debate. But… you will go back to earth and live." Midoriko knew that she would forever be alone in the Maboroshi Kokudo, again, but she would always be thankful that her daughter was happy living. She would be able to see Kagome in her dreams, and she would watch over her, but she wouldn't be able to spend the time and words with Kagome like how they did these past three years.

Kagome blinked rapidly, a hand flying to her heart. She could see the truth in her mother's eyes, heard it in her voice, but there was also sadness. Kagome could feel it, and it was also coming from her. Because her mother would be here alone.

"Mother…"

"Please… do not feel sadness for me, Kagome." Midoriko closed the gap between them and their arms wrapped around each other at the same time. "I know what I'm doing, and I'm so happy that you are going back to the other side. Yes, I will miss you, dearly." Midoriko tightened her hold on Kagome, wanting to give her daughter the strength to turn away. But Kagome's happiness and excitement radiated off her in waves and Midoriko knew that she had done the right thing. "But I know that you will be happy. And that's all a mother wants from her child."

The two released each other and looked into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled, a genuine smile in a long time. For the past three years, Kagome had always smiled. Always covered her sadness in leaving her family and friends with a smile. But Midoriko knew her sadness, lived it every second they spent together in this realm. And she always felt hopeless, defeated, because her daughter was suffering because of her, and the Fates. But now, Kagome would go back to earth and continue the life that she was forced to leave behind with her family and friends.

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek as she gazed into her mother's eyes with love. "Thank you, mother." Midoriko nodded her head with a smile and reached forward to wipe the lonely tear. Kagome closed her eyes at the contact. Midoriko looked up as she heard the Fates and her smile disappeared, but she quickly covered her frown.

"You must go now. The Fates will take your soul and revive it in the living. Your Brothers will know this and they will be waiting for you." Kagome nodded her head. Midoriko began to back away, leaving Kagome standing next to the waterfall. Her hair played around her figure and her eyes were full of life. _'Go, Kagome. Be happy.'_ She was glad that her daughter was given another chance.

There was a shot of light from the clouds above and it engulfed Kagome's figure. Midoriko watched as the light blinded Kagome until only white could be seen.

"I love you, mother."

Midoriko closed her eyes as she tried her best not to frown. And just like that, the light faded as if it never was, and Midoriko opened her eyes. The waterfall still tumbled and now the place was desolate again. The pink jasmines on the ground remained where Kagome sat. But they would soon wither and die. Midoriko turned towards the waterfall, her eyes searching for the future. She would miss her daughter's company and presence, but she was always connected to Kagome. So she would always be with her. But Midoriko was still unsure of how Kagome would react to this new life given to her. While Kagome was here, she was not allowed to glimpse at the Other Side. But Midoriko knew things that she didn't, could go as she pleased to the other realm as she visited people in their dreams. And what Midoriko saw of the present was something that Kagome was not ready for. Something that was totally off the beaten path and that would hurt Kagome more than anything. But her daughter had been through much and this wouldn't stop Kagome from her determination to live. For Kagome was a strong minded person and her soul was bright. _'Yes… Kagome. Go live your new life and be happy. But don't forget that you were given a second chance, too. Don't throw away what you have been given.'_ With that thought, Midoriko turned around and began to fade into the emptiness of the Maboroshi Kokudo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Monk Kiyoshi woke with a start, his body jerking upright and his eyes wide with shock. "My Brothers! Wake up!"

The Brothers said all began to stir and come up from their futons on the ground. Their eyes were wary, yet sleepy, being roused out of their dreams. But their attention was given to their eldest as he quickly stood, making them all awake from the dreamy haze. Something was wrong. Monk Kiyoshi's eyes were panicked and shocked that it brought all of the Brothers to their feet as well.

"Our Priestess Midoriko has come to me in my dreams. Kagome is being reborn."

There were gasps that flew out of everyone's mouth, the same he had done when Monk Kiyoshi had awoken. He looked at his four Brothers and saw shock in their eyes. That's all they felt right now, shock. "We must go meet her." The four Brothers nodded and all followed their eldest to the door. They descended the stairs and quickly walked towards the Garden of Naiku. It was deeper in the shrine grounds from the entrance into the Naiku Shrine, but there was a pond that had underground water feeding it. It was a pond the priests and priestesses used to retrieve water to be used in prayer, blessings and spells. The water was pure, as it came straight from the earth, and it was used to be purified for other means. Which was why the Garden of Naiku was sacred. But many of the priests and priestesses could travel in the small garden which offered serenity and peace.

The five monks scurried to the garden, passing many with curious glances and some who even shouted out their worry to the monks. But the five kept going, intending on seeing their Priestess again. Though this was all farfetched, if Priestess Midoriko said that Kagome was going to be reborn, then Kagome was going to be reborn. They would ask questions later. But as the shock began to wear off, their excitement and joy in seeing Kagome began to carry their feet into the Garden of Naiku.

Some priests were walking in the Garden of Naiku. Their bodies cloaked in robes were a stark contrast against the beauty and greenery of the garden. Monk Kiyoshi slowed the group down as the pond came into view.

"Everyone! Leave!" he called out, his hands rose in the air to get their attention. The priests all looked, and when they noticed it was Monk Kiyoshi, head of the Naiku Shrine, they all bowed and hurried out of the garden. No voices could be heard as all of them left. Monk Kiyoshi looked around as his Brothers went towards the pond. He wanted to make sure that no one was around to witness the rebirth of their Priestess. With a final sweep, Monk Kiyoshi followed his Brothers.

The pond was big like a Jacuzzi, easily fitting a big group of people, though no one swam in it. It was only used for spiritual practices. No one has ever gone into this pond, but one would be coming out. The flowers around the pond, growing on boulders covered in moss and on the ground, swayed with the movement of the wind and the Brother's passing. But when Monk Kiyoshi joined his Brothers as they made a circle around the pond, he was shocked.

"Brother… it's… cloudy," Monk Kenshin said, his voice shocked. Never had the pond been cloudy or even dirty. The pond had the clearest water in the whole Ise shrine, which was why it was used in spiritual practices. But when the Brothers saw its murky depths, they were taken aback.

Monk Kiyoshi scanned the surface of the water, looking through its murky contrast to find a body. But the Brothers couldn't find one, their voices quiet and their eyes searching. Though no one realized it, but an hour or so went by. But the Brothers stood there, along the edge of the pond, waiting for a sign of life. And then, the pond began to bubble, startling the monks.

Monk Nobu gasped, his eyes closed in his blindness but his face shown his concentration. "She is here…"

At this realization, the Brothers got to their knees as the pond kept giving up small bubbles that came in numbers. The pond cleared, as if it was never dirty to begin with, and a shape could be seen in the water. The Brothers all gasped at the same time while their bodies arched towards the body in the depths of the water. Monk Kiyoshi could see the body in a fetal shape, and the long black hair was what made him begin to realize that this truly was his Priestess. _'Kagome… are you truly back?'_

The bubbles stopped and the figure slowly floated to the surface of the water while the Brothers watched, and waited. Long, black hair moved in the water, all along the body as it danced. The figure was naked, her body in a fetal like position. As it almost reached the surface, Monk Kiyoshi took off his kosode, shuffling out of it while the Brothers watched him. They all glanced at each other, knowing that this was a miracle, but they were still in shock. Monk Kiyoshi reached towards the body as it hit the surface, the sound made was as if someone had gasped out of the water. But the body hadn't moved. The Brothers moved towards him as he grabbed a foot and pulled the body towards the edge of the pond.

It was Kagome. Her head was still underwater, but she was breathing. He quickly got her into his arms while throwing his kosode over her naked form. Monk Kiyoshi could feel the rise and fall of her chest, as he took in her appearance. It was Kagome, and she looked the same as he remembered her three years ago. _'Kagome… you are back…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome opened her eyes, and regretted it. Sunlight shone right on her face, making her wish for the clouds. But for some reason, the clouds didn't come, like how they usually did when she wanted them. _'Huh?'_ she wondered, still not opening her eyes. Kagome thought of the clouds again, but they didn't come. _'Mother…'_ But she couldn't feel her mother anymore. Something was wrong. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light, and saw that she was in a house. There was a roof over her head and the sunlight poured through a window with no glass. Kagome's eyes flew wide open, her hands moving. She looked down to see that she was covered in a kosode, and as realization hit her, she recognized the kosode. The white kosode was embroidered with green leaves outlined in gold that went from one side on the bottom to the other side on the top. She remembered this kosode well.

"My Brothers…" she whispered. Memories of what had happened came flashing through her mind. She remembers talking to her mother at the waterfall and her words. _'Second chance…'_ Yes. That's it. She was given a second chance to live on earth. The Fates had given her life again. Kagome pushed off the ground and looked around. It was a shrine house, the one she slept in whenever she remained in the Naiku Shrine. There was gold everywhere in this room, a lot of it. Ranging from golden candlesticks to golden rods, it was all here, all along the walls with her Buddha statue behind her. Kagome remembered living her days here, but the gold was not familiar. Slowly, she got to her feet, wrapping the kosode around her and placing her hands in the arms of the clothing. She held the kosode together as she turned around, taking in the wood of the house, marveling its beauty. It's been so long since she had lived in a house. In the Maboroshi Kokudo, there was no need for a house, or a futon, because one wouldn't need sleep. There is no sleep for the dead.

Kagome walked towards the shoji and opened it, quickly being blessed by the setting sun. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. It was a miracle to be back, and joy filled her being. It flooded her blood and sang in her soul. She was back, home, and she was going to find her family and friends.

"My Lady."

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked down at the bottom of the stairs to see the five monks. Her eyes suddenly began to burn as water filled her eyes. Monk Kiyoshi had his head bowed, just like the other four behind him. But she was so glad to see them again. The only one she could talk to in the Maboroshi Kokudo was her mother, so not only was their presence nice, but their voice was too. But she was overcome with a desire to hold them again, to know that she was really alive. Kagome slowly walked down the stairs, the sound of the wood creaking the only noise in the area. She looked around at the shrines surrounding this lone one. Her feet touched the white stones that surrounded her lonely shrine while the Sakura trees blessed the land around it. Kagome stopped right in front of the eldest Brother.

Monk Kiyoshi was hesitant as he came to his full height slowly, his eyes locking on Kagome's. In that instant, joy hit his chest painfully as he realized that he had missed her more than he thought. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears, but also love and joy. It was written clearly on her face as she tilted her head to the side and smiled at him.

"It has been a long time… my Brother."

The others behind Monk Kiyoshi all gasped softly as they heard Kagome's feather like voice. Even he couldn't believe how beautifully rich her voice sounded. Kagome was the purest being he ever met, and seeing her again only reminded him. Monk Kiyoshi gulped and nodded his head, but he couldn't get the words to come out because of his overpowering emotions.

Kagome, thankfully, understood. She closed the gap between the two as she embraced her eldest Brother, her hands going around his waist to secure on his koromo and squeeze him to her. Another life. Another being. Yes, she was alive. And she was back with her Brothers, which brought such joy and happiness to her heart. Now, she was yearning to see her family and friends. Especially him. Kagome smiled, her cheek pressed against Monk Kiyoshi's shoulder.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night was cool as the night breeze floated through the Naiku shrine. Kagome stepped along the soft petals of the grass. She had escaped the torture of being in the Naiku Shrine for just a few hours. The priests and priestesses all flocked her, yearning her attention and presence. Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as she stopped to take a deep breath. The smells of the forest and the streams were comforting and magical as the moonlight spilled through the leaves of the trees. Kagome opened her eyes and looked through the spaces made from the leaves on the trees that towered high above.

It seemed like Japan knew of the High Priestess now. Her Brothers had told her that Japan knew that Kagome Higurashi was the High Priestess and the Shikon no Miko, which only made herself a wanted person in all of Japan. She had to be more careful now on where she went and who she saw because everyone would flock to her like sheep. Kagome sighed. _'I guess it was something to be expected…'_ Actually, everything that was happening wasn't as she expected. Kagome kept walking, the sounds of the streams drawing her towards them as she went deeper into the woods where she spent her first life here.

Coming back to life wasn't what she expected. Now that she was, she had to worry about being noticed by many for everyone knew her secret now, a secret that she had to hide for years when she was alive. Kagome shook her head. _'This is weird.'_ Her feet kept moving along the grass as a few streams came into view. The grass ended and black pebbles were littered along the land as the two streams cut the land of pebbles in four. Kagome smiled as she walked towards the first stream. She wasn't expecting to be coming back. But now that she was, she was excited to see her family and her friends. Memories of her first life came back to her, though they never really disappeared from her memory to begin with, and she began to get even more anxious to see them. The way she left her family was terrible, but she never expected to come back and be able to patch things up with them.

Yes, this was definitely not what she expected. Nobody expected for the Child of Prophecy to be reborn, for it wasn't written that it would happen. Nobody expected to learn the truth about who was the High Priestess, for it was forbidden to gaze upon her face. Everything that happened was all written by the Fates, going according to plan. And now, well, now everything was out of order and going a different course.

The sound of the streams was able to drown out her thoughts. Kagome got down to her knees, feeling the hardness of the pebbles embed themselves into her skin. She settled her weight on her heels and fixed her miko robes. Kagome looked around, noticing the emptiness and her solitude. She took a deep breath and exhaled while closing her eyes. Her hands were planted with her palms on the cool pebbles. The sound of the stream died out as Kagome retreated inwardly, finding her center while wrapping herself in her aura. The wind rustled the leaves above while the moonlight spilled its light on Kagome's midnight, black hair. Her face was serene as she meditated, her body as still as stone.

The pebbles began to tremble softly, making clicking noises against each other in protest. The stream flowed above the trembling pebbles, unable to ease its pain. The wind was suddenly still, and Kagome's hair began to float. It was as if the wind was her, the sight of her hair easily floating behind her made her seem earthly and surreal. Kagome's face remained calm as the pebbles shook violently now, disturbing the tranquil streams. Their clatters were loud as one by one they rose into the air like water evaporating. They slowly rose above Kagome's head, all hovering above the spots where they once lay. Suddenly, Kagome's body began to glow softly, as if a spotlight was shone on her. The light blue light engulfed her figure, making her hair seem like it was shinning and her face pale.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, totally engulfed in a light blue light, and the pebbles dropped to the ground, sounding like stormy rain hitting a metal roof. Water splashed as some pebbles fell back into the streams, but none of them seemed to hit Kagome. Her hair fell, as if it was dead against her back, and her eyes went back to their chestnuts as her pupils focused on the figure in front of her. A small smile graced her lips.

"What power you have, My Lady," Monk Minoru said, his shock shown in his eyes.

"I have had three years to learn under my mother. There is nothing else to do in the Maboroshi Kokudo," Kagome said with a sad sigh. She got to her feet while Monk Minoru watched her with a smile.

"You have learned much."

Kagome nodded as she walked towards him. "Yes." She smiled as she got to his side and the two turned to walk towards the bridges that led back to the Naiku Shrine. "My mother was surprised to see me learning so quickly. Though she knew she should have suspected that, she was still surprised to see the density of my powers," Kagome said with a shrug. She still didn't think that she was that great. Not like her mother. Midoriko had her name everywhere, she was a well known legend. After years of people worshipping her and passing down her stories, Midoriko had her place in history. Yet, Kagome never really cared to make her own. Though her mother said that one day she would surpass even her own stories, Kagome didn't care if she did or not.

"What has made you so upset?" Monk Minoru asked, the sound of his Shakujo hitting the wooden bridge as they got to it making Kagome snap out of her thoughts.

Kagome sighed, looking over the railing of the bridge to see the streams. "I just don't think that my mother is right about me being superior than she is."

"And why is that?" Monk Minoru was curious as to why Kagome would think that. After she had given birth, those three years ago, she was weak and broken. Though Monk Minoru tried to forget, it was hard not to remember how broken she was when they taken away her child. After that, she had to fly to Hokkaido quickly and help her friends and family who were fighting in the war against Kano Mitsuhada. Only Kagome could defeat him, for he had a secret weapon. Rejuvenation. And she had her own, the Shikon no Tama. But Kagome had to give her life in order to defeat him, and that she had freely given. However, Kagome had spent much of her strength in those two days of fighting and in the two days of training in the Naiku Shrine while she was pregnant and swollen. So he really wanted to know why Kagome thought so little of herself when she has truly proven how powerful she is.

There was a silence between them as the bridge creaked underneath their weight and the sound of Monk Minoru's Shakujo hitting the bridge loud in the silence. As they got off the bridge and headed towards the next one, Kagome spoke softly.

"My mother says that I have become stronger than her. But I don't want to believe that. I don't want to become something strong and dangerous. I don't want to be feared."

"Who said you were, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at her Brother, watching the way he kept his face forward, avoiding her eyes. "Nobody. But it is expectant when one has so much power."

Monk Minoru nodded his head. "Yes, that is true. But you are wrong about people fearing you." He turned his head, a smile on his face. "People fear others with power, but they don't fear you. You are what they believe in. People only fear those who abuse their power." He stopped then, making Kagome stop with him, as he turned his body towards Kagome. "Listen, my Lady. You have enormous power, more than you can imagine, more than Priestess Midoriko, and yes you should be worried. But if you can control it, then why worry when your powers won't be a threat to anyone? There is no point in fearing who you are if you can control what you are."

Kagome frowned. "But I'm not sure how enormous my power is. I don't know if I can control what I don't know."

"You can't. That's the point," Monk Minoru said, a smile on his face. He then turned and continued walking, Kagome following his footsteps with confusion written on her face. Her eyes watched him as she took in his words, but couldn't find out what he was trying to tell her. _'Oh well… I'll figure it out later.'_ With that thought, the two entered the Naiku Shrine grounds and went into the inner shrine to meet with the other Brothers.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sunrise was a blessing on Kagome's face. When in the Maboroshi Kokudo, the sky was either with the sun or without the sun. The sun never "rose" and it never "set". It was just there, or not. But there was never a moon in the Maboroshi Kokudo. Always a sun, controlled by her mother's will. With her eyes closed in bliss, Kagome opened her hands out on the side of her. The cool morning breeze washed her fears away for this day. _'Yes… today I will go and meet my family.'_ The thought brought so much happiness to her, but also fear. For she remembered the last words she told her family and friends while she could feel her body become nothing.

"Be happy," she whispered. Kagome opened her eyes, pain filled the depths of her orbs. She brought her hands around her body, feeling the trembles that would wrack her soul. She remembered that day clearly, still fresh in her mind as if the three years she's been gone hasn't even happened. Because in the Maboroshi Kokudo, she had nothing to do but think. And she thought about her friends. Her family. As they all looked up at her with sadness and shock in their eyes, as if they couldn't believe that she was actually, finally, leaving. Kagome bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting around the rocks and grass in the Garden of Naiku. She was afraid that they were finally happy. But that's what she wanted, and that's why Kagome was angry at herself for fearing their happiness.

With a huff, Kagome turned and walked out of the garden, heading for her Brothers' shrine house. The sound of her bare footsteps was silent in the already silent shrine grounds. Some priests and priestesses would see her coming and get down to their knees, placing their hands out as their foreheads would touch the ground. She nodded at their fallen figures, wondering why they kept bowing for her. Though the whole shrine knew of her rebirth, many were rejoicing and busy sending prayers to Buddha. However, since the whole of Japan knew who she was, she expected everyone in the shrine to remain on their feet. Her face was known, so there was no need to hide their faces towards the ground so they couldn't see hers. Kagome shook her head, continuing towards her Brothers' shrine while she nodded at a priestess' fallen figure.

"We must get our Lady's things ready," Monk Minoru said, his eyes darting towards his Brothers as they all finished their morning prayers.

Monk Nobu nodded his head. "I believe that Kagome is coming."

"Yes," Monk Kenshin said, all of them feeling Kagome's aura. "I think we should accompany her on her visit with her family."

"She is distressed," Monk Arata said softly, his eyes going to the shoji as if she was right outside the door.

Monk Nobu tilted his head, interpreting Kagome's aura. His face was in concentration as the Brothers tried to do the same. "She fears meeting with her family," he said, his voice stern. Everyone watched Monk Nobu's face, unable to see his eyes but his expressions were what they were used to reading on Monk Nobu's face. "She believes that her presence will only cause them turmoil."

"Then she fears that her family has already moved on," Monk Kiyoshi said, turning his back to his Brothers as he faced the Buddha statue. He placed his palms together in front of him and did a silent prayer as he bowed. Monk Kiyoshi got back to his full height and turned around, wrapping his Ju around his left hand. "We will meet her and discuss these thoughts." He went towards the door and grabbed his Shakujo, as the others did the same. He opened the door and walked out into the morning sunrise, feeling the warmth as he descended the stairs.

Just in time, Kagome made her way around the corner of a nearby shrine house and spotted them. She smiled, coming closer to where they waited in the middle of the black pebbles. One thing about their shrine house was that it was the same as Kagome's. However, Kagome's was deeper in the Naiku Shrine, surrounded by the last few shrine houses, and remained in the middle of a white pebbled land. Sakura trees bloomed on each of the four corners that the enclosing made around the shrine house. The Brothers, on the other hand, had no Sakura trees but the land encompassing their house was filled with black pebbles.

"Good morning, my Brothers," Kagome said as she reached the monks.

Monk Kiyoshi watched Kagome's smile with wariness. Although Kagome had grown to become a beautiful young woman, he still could see that little girl hidden deep in those woman-like features. And he could tell her aura was hiding her true feelings from them. "Good morning, my Lady. Are you ready to go home?"

Kagome nodded her head with a smile. "I'm excited to see them," she said as she turned around and headed towards her shrine. The monks followed her as they all walked in silence. The Brothers tried to decipher Kagome's aura and her attitude, wondering what she was really feeling. But Kagome kept going as if everything was okay.

They reached her shrine house, got some miko robes for her to wear, and grabbed some gifts that were given for her. Kagome picked out some necklaces with jewels, a few golden cups and also some hair clips. There were many that were too big for her to carry, but these would be good gifts for her family. As Kagome rummaged through her gifts from the people of Japan, her Brothers waited for her by the door, holding her things as she picked them out. She was light on her feet, going from one side of the room to the next. Finally, Kagome and the monks walked out of her shrine with four bags filled with gifts and one with her clothes. They all made their way through the Naiku Shrine to the entrance of the shrine. Kagome saw the priestesses and priests that were on the ground, making a path for her towards the bridges that would go out to the Geku Shrine. She looked down at all the backs of the heads that faced the ground.

"Why are they here?" she whispered to her eldest Brother.

Monk Kiyoshi smiled at her. "They are here to wish you a farewell." The sounds of prayers began to float towards her ears as they went closer to the "farewell" party. Kagome looked at each side as she walked past every individual. She could make out some words; some prayed for her health, her protection, her happiness, but some just prayed that they were happy and thanking Buddha for her return. As they ascended the bridge, Kagome turned around, her Brothers standing aside to allow her to talk.

"Thank you all for seeing me off. I have come back with good intentions, I assure you, and I take all of your gifts with grateful hands. Be well." Kagome turned around as she heard them say "Be well Priestess Kagome". The party then walked over the many bridges that separated the Naiku Shrine from the Geku Shrine. Though the walk was exactly what Kagome needed.

Nature surrounded her, engulfed her in its arms. Thank goodness it was morning and no one journeyed to the Naiku Shrine. She could walk freely towards the Geku Shrine without having to offer her blessings to anyone. She looked around in awe at the beauty around her. Nothing was like the nature on earth, so different than that in the Maboroshi Kokudo. The plants here were real, able to die and grow on their own. The streams and rivers beneath her made soft noises, fighting the noises that the birds made high up on the branches of the Willow trees. Kagome smiled, taking a deep breath, thanking Buddha that she was alive to feel this again. Such peace.

The group then made their entrance into the Geku Shrine. They hadn't send word that they were coming, so many of the priests and priestesses were shocked to see the five Brothers of the Naiku Shrine. The woman with them was more of a shock as it registered in them who she was. Everyone fell to their feet, it didn't matter if they were holding a tray full of offerings or sweeping up the shrine grounds. They fell, as it was accustomed to, to their knees and kept their faces planted on the ground. Maybe because they were so used to doing it that made them automatically fall to their knees. Kagome didn't know. But she wondered if many of the people in Japan would do this now if they saw her on the streets since they knew who she was. If so, then they would call attention to her easily.

There were two cabs waiting at the entrance to the Ise Shrine. Kagome found herself walking slower. She didn't want to go out into the real world and face the hardships that were waiting for her. Fame. So many would see her, flock her, and she would turn into some kind of 'All hail the queen!' kind of thing. Family. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin her family's life that they have taken days, maybe even years to rebuild after she left them nothing to live with. Yes, Kagome knew that she shouldn't go back to them. They were happy without her, they must be. It's been three years and they had moved on, just like she asked, her dying wish. And yet, she found herself getting into the cab with some of her Brothers and driving away from the childhood home she knew. Out into the real world once again.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The Higurashi shrine was quiet. Some people were already awake and making their prayers for the day in the shrine houses. However, most of the people went to Lady Kagome's statue, right in front of the Goshinboku, and offered their gifts and prayers. There was money on the platform the statue rested on, hairclips, ribbons, roses, flowers, anything that the people wanted to give it was there. For Kagome.

Souta busied himself by sweeping the shrine grounds. His mother was busy making breakfast and she told him to keep an eye on Kagome's statue. When no one was there, he took the gifts inside the shrine house they kept for Kagome so that the platform wouldn't be cluttered. Souta remembered the first couple of days after Kagome's funeral. Many people came, just like the five monks had told his mother. Many people flocked to their shrine, all shocking his family, and stayed bowed at Kagome's statue for hours. Their prayers were soft but their bodies were rigid against the ground. Some had rocked back and forth while others remained like statues on the ground. Souta sighed and continued to sweep.

He remembered those days after the funeral with his family. His mother had done better than he would have thought. She had years to prepare herself for this, and it seemed that with the help of Priestess Midoriko and her friends and family, his mother had held up better than any other mother who had lost a daughter. But, Kikyo on the other hand was another story. After the funeral, she was rarely at home. She spent her days and nights at the Takahashi's, helping Inuyasha with watching his son. Kikyo said she wanted to help him with his and Kagome's child because she felt like it was her duty now that their sister was gone. But Souta knew that Kikyo was hurting just as bad as he was. Kagome had left them, and as their sister, he and Kikyo had to cope harder than their mother. But Kikyo also had Onigumo's death to cope with, and it was another reason why Kikyo helped out Inuyasha. She needed to get Onigumo out of her mind.

Souta turned around, looking at Kagome's statue. People were on their knees praying, but only three. At least this morning wouldn't be one that his mother would have to clean up. He had to go to school and he didn't want to leave his mother here to deal with all these gifts for Kagome. Though Souta always told his mother to let him take the gifts to Kagome's shrine house when he got back from school, his mother always refused. She said that it's better to clear the platform so others can read the engravings and leave more offerings it they please. Souta was always against his mother's wishes on this, wanting to spare her the pain, but she always smiled and refused. He sighed. _'Kikyo…'_

Taking the last step into the Higurashi shrine, Kagome kept her head down. She could feel her Brothers behind her, bags slung over their shoulder, but all kept their head down. They all wore straw hats, big ones to cover their faces. Kagome didn't want to just pop out of the blue and surprise her family in her appearance. So she wanted to watch them for a bit, see how they were doing, and go from there. Kagome tilted the hat back a bit and saw a boy cleaning the shrine grounds. Her eyes then went to the statue that glowed in front of the Goshinboku. _'What is that?'_

"What is that?" she whispered aloud to her Brothers.

"We did not tell you of our gift to your family," Monk Kiyoshi said, his voice soft.

Kagome felt her breath leave quickly as she realized that she would be walking into her home grounds. She took a deep breath and walked forward, her miko robes swishing with her movements and her Brothers following her steps. Kagome glanced around at the shrine, trying to keep her concealment but also wanting to see her home. The shrines were all the same, nothing changed. It was so beautiful, all of it, making Kagome weak to be here again. Her thoughts started to cloud her mind, making her think about why she was here and what she was going to tell her friends and family. _'Hi mama. I'm back.'_ Yeah, that was going to go really well.

With a jerk, Kagome came to a stop, not noticing where she was walking. Her eyes lay upon the white platform with engravings, partially covered by flowers and gifts laid upon the stone and on the ground. The people who were in front of the statue were gone. Kagome looked at some of the words and realized that they were quotes, quotes that she remembered.

"You put their quotes on…" she whispered.

Monk Kenshin nodded as the others smiled. "We did not forget your wish, my Lady. All of your family's and friend's quotes are on the stone. We also put your quote on there at the top." They couldn't see the quote because it was hidden by all the flowers, but Kagome knew that it would be there. She was grateful for her Brothers to remember her request.

Kagome then looked up and gasped at the statue in front of her. It was her. The statue was made of the purest of white stone, from the Naiku Shrine, and it looked exactly like her. The hands were outstretched towards the heaven, palms up, one on top of the other, as if waiting for something to be dropped into it from the sky. The face was a perfect replication of Kagome's features and the hair billowed behind her as if the wind would move the stone hairs. She wore the miko robes and her eyes were cast down, to look at those who would come to pay respects to her. Kagome bit her bottom lip. The statue looked too much like her and it must have pained her family to have it here.

"Your mother understood why we had to have your statue here. Look at how many gifts you have, my Lady," Monk Minoru said, reading her thoughts.

"Excuse me," a young boy said as he walked in front of the group. "I must clear the stone. You'll be able to see the engravings afterwards." The young boy went to work, picking up the bouquets of flowers with his back facing the group. He filled his arms with as much flowers as he could and turned towards one of Kagome's shrine houses.

Souta rushed away, not wanting to be rude about interrupting their conversation. The last he heard was the man's voice. _'Many gifts you have, my Lady…'_ Souta arched his eyebrows while ascending the shrine stairs. _'Their not hers idiots… they're my sister's…'_ he thought, wondering who those guys were. They all wore straw hats that covered their faces. However, the robes they wore were what caught Souta's attention. He opened the shoji and walked into the room smelling like new and dying flowers.

When he saw the group walking towards Kagome's statue, he saw that the three guests who were on their knees had left. So the group just stood there and looked at his sister's statue. As he swept, he watched them. The five men, or what seemed like men because of their size compared to the smaller figure in the front, held bags slung over their shoulder. If all of those gifts were for Kagome then he would have a long morning before school. But those guys were what drew Souta to watch them warily. The robes that the men wore were familiar, too familiar. The only people he ever saw those robes on were the five monks of the Naiku Shrine, Kagome's Brothers. But they had never come back to this shrine ever since Kagome had died. But those robes were the Brothers', it had to be. Souta placed the flowers down and looked at all the flowers that were stored here for Kagome. When the flowers withered and died, they would take it out and dispose of it. But the flowers the people gave usually lasted a long time.

Souta sighed and walked out, closing the shoji as he descended the stairs. He then looked back towards the group who still was at Kagome's statue. Although it didn't look like they were looking up at Kagome's statue but more at the base, probably reading the engravings. Souta walked back towards the statue, keeping a wary eye on the group as he passed them to get the other gifts. More people were coming into the shrine to give offerings and blessings, but thankfully they didn't come to Kagome's statue. Maybe because there were too much people in front of the statue that they wouldn't have room to do their prayers.

"Excuse me, young man." Souta turned around from reaching for more flowers to look at the straw hats, only being able to see the bodies. The figure in front had a miko robe on, making Souta suspicious even more.

"Would you happen to know who those people are who said all of those quotes," one man asked, his voice friendly.

Souta arched his eyebrow, placing his free hand on his hip. "They're Kagome's friends and family." He watched the one figure nod his head, probably the one who asked him the question.

"Do you know how they fared after Kagome's death?"

"Yeah, I do," Souta said with sarcasm, never hearing these questions before from guests. "Why do you ask?"

"It is merely out of curiosity."

After a short silence, Souta took his hand off his hip and turned around to continue picking up the flowers. "The families were all devastated. We held her funeral a couple days after she died. After that, the families all went on with rebuilding their lives but we all still kept in touch."

"Ah… and what of the boy Inuyasha."

Souta grew rigid, slowly getting to his full height to turn around and look at the figures. He glared at their straw hats, angry that they were hiding their faces. "Why do you ask?" Something was wrong with these people. Didn't they watch television? Mayonaka was all over the news these days with their upcoming concert and Inuyasha's…

"I am just wondering how Inuyasha fared after Kagome's death."

Souta laughed low and turned back to pick up the remaining flowers. "Oh Inuyasha took everything really well," he said with sarcasm as he quickly turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the shrine house.

"Souta…"

Souta jerked to a stop, his eyes wide and his mind reeling. His whole body went rigid from the sound of that woman's voice. It was soft, kind, and something that drew him to it as if he remembered that voice. Unable to turn around, Souta kept his back towards them. "How do you know my name?"

There was a silence while Souta had to count numbers to himself in order to keep his feet planted in the ground. He could remember that voice, so soft and reassuring. Only one person had that voice in the whole world, one person who was always there for him. The only person who would have a voice like that was gone and was never coming back. _'It's impossible.'_

"I know a lot more about you than you think."

Souta jerked around, his hands so rigid that he was nearly crushing the flowers in his arms. He looked at the figures, now all turned towards him, but mostly at the one in the front of the group with the miko robe. Slowly, one by one, the men took off their straw hats, revealing the faces that he never expected to see. The five monks of the Naiku Shrine, their faces held in a smile as they looked at him. Souta must have shown the shock in his eyes and face because one of the monks had to hold in his laugh. Then, his heart stopped, waiting for the woman to reveal her face. With slow movements, the figure brought her hands up to the straw hat and pushed it aside.

The flowers dropped to the ground in bundles as Souta felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth hung wide open while his eyes bulged out as far as it could go. He was speechless. He was shocked. He was… _'What the hell is going on?'_ But the figure in front of him was Kagome. It was Kagome. His sister. Kagome. Water began to fill his eyes as he found his feet moving on its own accord. It had to be true, it just had to be. The five monks stood behind her, just like always, being her loyal servants, and she was dressed in the same thing she died in. It just had to be Kagome, his sister. The gap between them became smaller as he kept his eyes on her face, taking in the smile that graced her beautiful features. The same features that were on the statue behind them, but more beautiful. Nothing could replace Kagome, not even a statue, and her features were what couldn't be manipulated. But her eyes were soft and kind, those beautiful chestnuts. It was her. His sister.

The gap between them became only a few feet. Souta's hands were lifeless at his side, his eyes glued to Kagome's face. She still smiled at him, and then she moved, making him blink. Her arms opened for him as she dropped the straw hat at her side. The arms he remembered when he was small that would always wrap around him in comfort. _'This is impossible…'_

"K… Kagome?" he asked, his voice cracked and was barely a whisper. But she nodded her head.

"Hey squirt," Kagome said, her eyes filling with water.

In a heartbeat, Souta was in Kagome's arms and he had her squeezed in his arms as well. Souta closed his eyes and felt Kagome's warmth and the hardness of her body. She was real. She was in his arms. And as much as Souta wanted to cry because his sister was back, the five monks were still there and they had a crowd. But his curiosity was still strong, wondering why she was here, as he squeezed her even more. Souta could feel Kagome's body shake.

"Kagome…" he said, rubbing her back. Kagome smiled into Souta's chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt in her hands and hanging onto him for dear life. Her little brother. Not little anymore. Souta was seventeen years old now and he was almost leaving high school. No, he wasn't young anymore, he wasn't her little squirt anymore. But he was. He always will be. And right now, she missed him so much. Missed the way he would make fun of her and always make trouble to her. Always. They were always trying to get on each other's bad side. But they loved each other, nonetheless.

"How?" Kagome opened her eyes, tears falling onto Souta's chest and leaving wet marks on his shirt. She slowly let go of him, feeling the warmth of his hands leave her body as well. But now she could get a good look at him. He was tall, taller than she remembered. The past three years had put some good inches on his height and some good muscles on his body. He wasn't the little squirt that she knew anymore. He was all grown up and packing some looks for the girls. Kagome smiled, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks while sniffing back her sobs.

"I'll explain everything with mama and Kikyo."

Souta's face had pained just for a second, and then he covered it up quickly. But he smiled at her and nodded his head, placing one hand on her shoulder. But they didn't move. They were still standing there, staring at each other and smiling into each other's eyes. "It's good to have you back, sis."

Kagome nodded her head with a smile, her eyes watering again but she furiously shook her head, telling herself not to cry. "It's good to be back." Souta then ushered her and the monks towards the house. Everything was still surreal to him, making him feel like he was dreaming, but he kept his hand planted on Kagome's shoulder to make sure that she was real. And that she wasn't going to leave him again. Souta smiled as he opened the shoji and called out for his mother.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey," Mrs. Higurashi said, the sounds of dishes hitting each other could be heard above her voice.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze painfully and her body grew stiff in the spot right outside the house. She couldn't go inside. The house was full of memories and she didn't know what to say to her mother. Memories began to flash in her mind, making her weak, taking away her resolve to see her family again. But Souta had squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on," he encouraged.

Nodding tentatively, Kagome walked forward with Souta at her side. The monks gave the two some time as they waited by the doorway. Souta ushered Kagome to the kitchen since it seemed like she didn't have the strength to walk anymore. Her body was stiff but she moved with Souta's help and remained quiet. Souta made it into the doorway first, giving Kagome a little pull inside.

"Did many people leave gifts?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she busied herself at the sink. She kept her back towards them, wiping the wet dishes and placing them in the racks.

Souta smiled at Kagome, seeing her fear and joy, and then looked at his mother's back. "There were many gifts. But I think that Buddha gave us one of his own."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, wonder in her voice. "What did…" The sound of a plate crashing on the floor was loud as it broke into a hundred pieces.

Kagome watched in shock as her mother looked at her with the same face, though probably even more horrified than her own expression. Her mother, so beautiful, stood with her apron over her green skirt and maroon shirt. Her hair was put up in a neat bun but her face was full of shock and maybe a little paler than Kagome remembered. But the fact that she was standing here, in the doorway to her kitchen, would be a huge shock altogether. Tears began to fill Kagome's eyes as she kept staring at her mother, waiting for Buddha only knew what. Souta never took his hand back, which she was grateful for, but he did remain quiet as he let the two women have their moment of silence together.

Kira didn't know if she was dreaming or not. She took a step forward, wanting to touch her daughter, but as she did, she stepped on a piece of the broken plate. There was a crunch as the glass split even more and Kira winced only for a short second. But it was enough to get Souta's attention.

"Mama!" Souta rushed to Kira's side, urging her to sit down. "Sit down, mother, you're bleeding." But Kira never heard him, nor did she feel the pain on her foot. Her whole attention was on the girl in the doorway, her face the same as it has always been, except for the hint of a few more years in her womanly appearance. _'I don't believe this… Kagome?'_ Kira felt her eyes sting but she felt herself being seated into a chair, yet she didn't know how she got there. Then, there was movement, and the figure in the doorway moved to the sink. Kira watched Kagome's figure, never letting her eyes stray from her daughter.

Kagome took deep breaths and tried to calm herself from rushing into her mother's arms, thinking about the wound on her mother's feet first. The hugs and kisses could come later. Kagome wet a rag and went next to Souta's side. She kneeled on the ground, Souta holding up Kira's leg for Kagome to inspect. Kagome took out some of the glass that embedded itself in Kira's foot and then placed the rag to the wound, holding it there to stop the bleeding.

"Kagome?" Kira said weakly, her voice a mere whisper. Kagome closed her eyes, loving the way her name came from her mother's voice. "Is that really you?"

Kagome nodded, the weakness that her mother shown was enough to bring more tears to Kagome's eyes. "Yes, mama. It is me." Souta then got up and went to get a broom, coming back to sweep all the glass pieces away. Kagome took the rag and went back to the sink to wash the blood away. Kira watched her the whole time, telling herself that Kagome was real. Her thoughts flew around in her head, making her feel wild and insane. _'Kagome is back. But how is this possible? I must be dreaming. Kagome is never coming back.'_ Kira shook her head, now starting to feel the pain on her foot as her shock flew out the door. She sucked in a breath.

"Don't move," Kagome said, coming back to Kira's side to place the rag back on the wound. She kept her eyes down on her mother's foot, busying herself with a task. Anything to keep from crying and squeezing her mother for dear life.

Kira took a deep breath and placed her hands on her lap. She tried to concentrate and get herself under control before she broke down. Her eyes already burned with tears in seeing her daughter again, but she has seen Kagome many times. In her dreams. In her home. All of it has been just images, memories, of Kagome and then she would disappear. However, the only difference this time was that Kagome was actually touching her and the wound on her feet was definitely real. So, this couldn't be a dream. But Kira was confused more than anything. It took her years to come to terms with Kagome's prophecy, and now her daughter was back as if her prophecy never even happened. That brought back a sense of sanity to her mind.

"How, Kagome? How are you here?"

Kagome sighed, getting comfortable on her heels as she continued to busy herself with her mother's wound. "Well, Midoriko had asked the Fates to give me a second chance in life. She had bargained with my sacrifices that I had made during my life and they had agreed. The Fates gave me a second chance, mama," she said with a whisper. But Kagome kept her head down, unable to meet her mother's eyes. There was still the fear that maybe this was wrong. It had to have taken her mother a long time for her to get back to her normal life. And Kagome knew that she was only ruining that peace that her mother made for herself. It was selfish of her, yes, but this life she could be selfish. She had no chains to hold her down, no restrictions on her actions that would therefore lead to sacrifices.

Kagome felt hands on her shoulders, making her look up at her mother's worried face. Her mother's eyes held joy but it was tinged with fear. Kagome placed the rag on the ground as her mother leaned forward in the chair. Kagome turned her head to the side, staring at the ground.

"Kagome… are you really back?" Kira tried to look at Kagome's face, wanting to see her daughter's eyes that she missed so much. But the years that it took her to cope with her daughter's prophecy, and then the days that it took her to cope with her daughter's death, was nothing but a memory. Kagome was back. "You will stay forever now, won't you?"

Kagome looked up to her mother, seeing the sadness in them. Kagome frowned and brought her hands to rest on her mother's lap. "I am. I can stay now, mama." That was all Kira needed to here. She bent down and drew Kagome into her arms, her sobs finally being able to be released. Kagome, too, broke down from her mother's tears. The two cried in each other's arms as Kagome went up to be embraced in her mother's arms. She could feel her mother stroking her back as she grabbed fistfuls of her mother's shirt. Her tears soaked her mother's apron as she felt them on her cheeks and dropping from her chin.

"Oh, Kagome… how I've missed you," Kira whispered through her sobs. She closed her eyes and just cherished this moment with her daughter in her arms again. And Kagome was staying. They were a family again. She had come back to them and she was going to stay and live out her life, as she should have been able to do from the beginning.

After the two women were able to control their emotions, they let go of each other and finished patching up Kira's wound. Souta came back in to help after he gave them time together. He was all dressed up for school already. Kagome smiled as she joked with her brother on his new "outfits" and Kira just sat on the chair watching her children bicker with shock and wonder. True content was on her face as was her happiness and satisfaction. She sent a prayer to Buddha for brining back her daughter.

"By the way… where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, now remembering about her eldest sister. She turned towards her mother as she washed the rag in the sink. Kira had a frown on her face and her eyes were clouded with doubt.

Kagome became curious and suspicious as she turned to her brother, who had busied himself with walking to his backpack on the table. They were both avoiding her question. "Mama?" Kira sighed and placed a smile on her face.

"I think your sister is at the park. I don't know when she's coming home."

Kagome nodded her head, wondering why Souta and her mother were so silent about Kikyo. They seemed worried and the answer was a bit tentative. But Kagome settled for that, not wanting to dwell too much now that she had her family back. The two said goodbye to Souta and invited the five monks into the house for some food. The two women started to catch up on the three years that Kagome was gone. Kira told her all about Mayonaka and their new album that came out a few months ago. So far they had three albums now that they had published. Kira also told her about Souta's baseball future and his plans for going to college to join the national league. Kira let Kagome know all that she felt Kagome should know, without giving too much away too soon.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After lunch, Kagome said her goodbyes to her Brothers. The gifts were left on the kitchen table, as Kagome told her mother that she would give them to the families for all of their sacrifices. Although Kira said that she shouldn't give the families the gifts, Kagome wanted to thank them one way or another. But her mother had said that they should be the ones thanking her. Kagome just smiled at her mother and waved off the statement. Kira had then told Kagome to go see her room, her eyes soft as she urged Kagome towards the stairs.

Kagome opened the door into her room and was suddenly hit with a wave of memories. Her room still smelled like her, something that just always was the smell of her room. It was the same way she left it. Her mother had not wanted to touch anything, saying that it was her room, and it always will be. Kagome smiled as she looked around at all the frames that lined the dressers and her computer desk. Her bed was neatly made and the paper that she left for Inuyasha was gone, along with the ring that she left behind. Kagome smiled sadly, touching her bed with her fingertips. _'So many memories…'_ she thought, looking around at the picture frames.

Every event was captured and she remembered every one that was framed. As Kagome relived those moments, she sat down on her bed just remembering everything that she left behind. Everything that she left unfinished. Everything. From Inuyasha's love to her education, from the smallest to the biggest, she remembered her life and what it was used to be. The memories of what wasn't captured began to replay in her mind. The war. The blood. The bodies. So many deaths of demons, so much evil. Kagome remembered the war well, relived it many times. She stood up and went to her window, opening it up to let the breeze in. Taking a deep breath, Kagome figured that it was time. She had to meet with the families and give them their gifts for helping her through the war. But first, she would see her sister. Then, she would meet with someone who meant the world to her. She needed to see him, to feel him, to tell him how much she loved him. A smile graced Kagome's face as she turned around and headed for the door. _'Inuyasha…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The streets of Tokyo were busy, something that Kagome was glad for. People, something that she lived without for years, were bumping into her and it was a sight to behold. Kagome walked along the streets, having changed into normal clothes, another thing that she forgot what it felt like. She wore a black skirt with a light green top, one of Kikyo's outfits. One thing that Kagome realized now that she wore these kinds of clothes was that she had grown, in more ways than one. Her breasts had gotten fuller and so did her butt, which was something that she liked, but was a bit self-conscious since it was her first time in a long time wearing such clothes. Kagome then thought back to her mother's words as she drifted to the park where she and Kikyo used to go to.

'_Your sister should be at the park by now. I think she will be leaving soon so you'd better hurry.'_ Kagome had rushed out of the house, but not before catching her mother's fear and worry deep in her mother's voice and eyes. Something was wrong. Her mother seemed hesitant to tell her about Kikyo's whereabouts. But Kikyo was someone that she wanted to see before Inuyasha. Her sister, someone who looked almost exactly like her and who she loved dearly, was a blessing in more ways than one. They understood each other and, though she never asked her mother how Kikyo fared with Onigumo's death, they both needed each other as the comforter that they once were for each other. Kagome smiled to herself as the park came into view. She quickened her steps, allowing people to bump into her as curses flew out of their mouths for her eagerness. But Kagome didn't care. She was alive. She had people around her. She had her family. And nothing could get any worse.

Kagome smiled as she entered through the park's entrance and walked along the manmade pathways that snaked all around the park. Young children ran along the grass near the river while the parents watched them closely. Kagome smiled at them as she quickly scanned the area, looking for her sister. _'Kikyo… where are you my sister?'_ There was no way that she would miss her sister, so Kikyo was somewhere else in the park. Kagome huffed and picked up her pace, the sound of her sandals hitting the cement making her approach known to the other walkers in the park. She hurried around, taking in the flowers and the trees and the sound of laughter and gossip floating through the air. All of it overwhelmed her senses, making her feel so alive, like she was. It kept hitting her that she was alive and every time it happened Kagome told herself that now she could live. _'Now I will live. I will make up for all that I couldn't do before,'_ she vowed, eager to see Inuyasha after she visited her sister.

The swing sets came into view and Kagome began to wonder just where her sister was. Her eyes looked around as she began to slow down, walking off the pathway to head to the nearest tree. She needed to look around first and get a better view of the park and where she needed to head next. Kagome placed her palm against the trunk and looked out over the grounds of the park. Her eyes then landed on the swing sets that were full of children playing in the sandbox that held the swings or kicking their legs high in the air on the swings.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened. _'Inu… Inuyasha?'_ Kagome scrunched up her eyes, trying to get a better visual, but the silver hair didn't lie. It had to be Inuyasha. Kagome smiled, her eyes beginning to water at his appearance. It was him. _'Inuyasha!'_ her mind screamed over and over again. Kagome's grin reached her ears as she unconsciously reached out her hand, taking a step forward. But then her body jerked to a stop and her outstretched hand flew to her heart.

Hands wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's neck, snaking their way from the front of his chest to hold him. Kagome's eyes widened, her body moving closer to the tree while trying to get a better view. She knew this was wrong, spying like this, and if it wasn't Inuyasha then she would be even more embarrassed. But there was no lie. The Takahashis were the only ones she knew in all of Japan to have silver hair and golden eyes. _'His eyes…'_ All she had to do now was get a glimpse of his face and…

Kagome gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. _'Ki… Kikyo?'_ She shook her head slowly, her eyes stuck on the couple a few yards away. It was her sister, Kikyo, in Inuyasha's arms. The two had turned so that their sides were facing her, bringing tears to Kagome's eyes. _'No…'_ she said, shaking her head back and forth.

Inuyasha smiled, bringing his head down to the crook of Kikyo's neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to Inuyasha. He held her with such gentleness that it broke Kagome's heart to see this. To even see them together was hard enough. But what she saw next was even more shocking and heartbreaking than she was prepared for. For when Inuyasha had slowly released Kikyo, Kagome saw the proof of their relationship. _'She's… pregnant…'_ Kagome just felt her world slam down on her and the voices and laughter around her was nothing more than a memory now. She felt herself hit back against the tree, her legs beginning to wobble, but as the bark dug through her shirt, she didn't feel the pain against her skin. Her eyes were glued on the happy couple in front of her. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Together. With a coming child.

'_What's going on?'_ she asked herself, screaming in her mind and denying the scene in front of her.

"Okaa!" Kagome's eyes whipped to the little boy that ran straight into Kikyo's arms. Her eyes widened as she saw the display of affection between the two as Kikyo remained on her knees, supporting the weight of her swollen belly. She could feel warmth trickling down her cheeks but she didn't bother to identify what it was, though she had an idea. Her heart was breaking. Her mind was fragmenting. And she was beginning to believe that she shouldn't have been reborn. She should have stayed in the Maboroshi Kokudo with her mother where she never felt such pain like this before.

Kikyo kissed the little boy's head and Inuyasha helped her up. Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha. How she missed him. She took in his appearance. From his black, loose jeans to his navy blue t-shirt. He seemed like the same boy she knew back in high school, the one she fell deeply in love with. The ears on his head flicked to the sounds around him, something that she always adored about him, and his smile made her heart flutter. But he wasn't smiling at her, like he used to. Now he smiled at her sister. Though she couldn't see that clearly, Inuyasha probably had love in his eyes as he looked at her sister, the same look he gave her when they were in love. Were. _'I guess… he had… moved on…'_ she thought, feeling her emotions finally beginning to choke her. Kagome pushed herself away from the tree and turned around on the couple. There was no denying that the child was their's. The way the child looked, with the silver hair, it was definitely Inuyasha's. The little boy had called Kikyo his mother and the show of affection from her sister didn't go unnoticed by her. And there was another child on the way, nonetheless.

'_Oh God…'_ Kagome thought, making her feet walk back onto the pathway. She retraced her steps that she took to get here. Though she shouldn't be here. She shouldn't have come here, to this park, and now feel the biting pain in her heart. No, she shouldn't have come back at all.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Midoriko sighed as she watched the reflection of her daughter in the pond. She could feel Kagome's pain as if it was her own; live her daughter's pain as if she had loved that half demon as much as her daughter had. But the look in Kagome's eyes made Midoriko will the image out of the water, but not out of her head. Kagome's eyes were dull, lifeless, the same when she found out that her child was to be killed because of the new prophecy from the Fates. Kagome showed defeat.

Turning around, Midoriko willed the waterfall away and around her shimmered a new landscape. There was a bench made of white stone with bushels of roses growing in a semicircle, including the bench. She walked towards the bench and sat down, feeling suddenly weary. Her robes ruffled against each other as she settled her weight on the stone and reached to pick a white rose. Her eyes then glazed over on the petals.

'_Kagome…'_ Her daughter was deeply hurt. But Midoriko couldn't do anything about it. Kagome had to live the new life she was given now. Though, now Kagome knew just how much the world she once knew three years ago has changed dramatically. Maybe her daughter just didn't expect some things, like Inuyasha's and Kikyo's engagement and upcoming child. Kagome would just have to cope with the couple's love and start to live out her life.

Because there was something that Midoriko hid from Kagome as well, something that Kagome would find out in time, on her own. _'Kagome…'_ Her daughter was given a second chance, yes, but it seemed like she would always be the Fate's guinea pig, much to Midoriko's anger. Her daughter was treated like a toy, having her hopes and dreams crushed and then being brought back to life for a different reason than perceived. Midoriko threw the white rose onto the grass and stood up, heading over to a water fountain. It was a plain, three layer water fountain, but Midoriko just wanted to hear something while she thought to herself. And the running of the water was something that helped to keep her sane, it always did.

'_Kagome…'_ Her beautiful daughter. Now, Kagome would understand what she had wanted for her family when she gave them a new life. She had given them a chance to start over, and they did. Inuyasha and Kikyo were together. No matter how much Kagome wanted to get back with Inuyasha and continue the life they once had, it wasn't going to happen. Time had torn the two apart and allowed them to travel down different paths. Now, she just wondered what to do with her daughter. Kagome still didn't know the truth behind her new life and what would play out in the future. But for now, Midoriko wouldn't tell Kagome anything. She would let her daughter live her new life the way she wants to, with no restrictions. Until it came absolutely necessary will Midoriko tell her daughter. But until then… _'You will live your life the way you want to, Kagome. Do all the things you want to do and those that you wanted to do before you died._'

Yes, Midoriko despised the Fates for their cruel usage of her daughter in their designs for the future.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Kosode- a kimono with short sleeves usually worn under a koromo  
Shakujo- a staff made from Sugi wood with 5 rings at the end made of silver metal  
Ju- a Buddhist rosary with 107 beads, representing the venal sins of man, made of Bodi seeds (symbolizing the tree Buddha sat under)**

* * *

**I hope that you liked this first chapter. I wanted it to be a good introduction but also be a big shock from the previous story. This story is one that I'll be working on during my college life so it might take me some time, but I find inspiration from the reviews. So, leave me a review and tell me how you thought of this new story. For those of you who read my last one, I really want to hear your opinions. For those of you who haven't, I advise you to do so but let me know what your initial reaction was. Anyways, I'll update when I receive enough reviews. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	2. Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:** I would just like to say thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I was pleased to see that I had fifteen reviews and many Favorite Story, Favorite Author and Alert Story, Alert Author. I was so shocked to see the numbers of reviews, but then again, it was only the first chapter. Let's see how many reviews I can get for this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 2: Do I Know You?**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With a sigh, Kagome walked into the Daycare Center, loving the peace and serenity it held. She smiled to herself, taking in the silence that was usually filled with screaming children and many bodies. But now, the tables were empty, only holding the Playdoh that the children were playing with. The ground was littered with toys from fire trucks to Barbie dolls, all left as if unwanted. Now, the children were outside, playing in the playground before they had their naptime. Kagome went to the small, children's table and began to put the Playdohs back in their colored cups.

She could hear Sensei in the kitchen making some snacks for the children before they watched their movie for naptime. The Sensei had never changed. Kagome stood up to check on the children, and then went back to putting away the Playdoh. Sensei was the same kind, old man who would have taken her in in a heartbeat. And he did just that. Although, there was a long discussion as to how she came back to life after all the talk about the High Priestess being killed. Kagome had to explain to him about the Fates' offer, but she also learned a bit more about modern day society from him.

The war in Hokkaido had left its scars on the island. There were many forests destroyed, villages, and even burial sites. The mountains were scarred with the remains of what the demons had left behind in the mines. Though the volcano had erupted a few days after the war ended, the surface of the mines could be accessed. The inner mines were destroyed from the lava and now set in solid rock. Kagome remembered how Sensei had told her that the people of Japan now worship her as a deity. They saw her as the protector and savior for what she has done for the people. Kagome now realized that her wonders of being in history like her mother has come true, and she was living the moment.

"Kagome…"

Turning around, Kagome smiled at the little girl in the doorway. Her pigtails hung down from the top of her head and her eyes were big and innocent. "Yes, Kamiko? What's wrong?" she asked, leaving the Playdohs to head towards the little girl. Kagome got to her knees, looking at Kamiko in the eye.

"Can I have a cookie now?" she asked, her lip out and pouty.

Kagome giggled with a shake of her head. "I told you not yet. Pretty soon you can have one, okay?" Kamiko nodded, a smile on her face at knowing that she could have a cookie soon. "Now run along. Naptime is almost ready and then you can have your cookie." Kamiko nodded and thanked her, then turned around to run back to the sandbox. Kagome watched the children play for a few seconds through the open doorway and then got up to head back to the table.

Grabbing the Playdohs, Kagome brought them to a basket on a shelf to keep them for safekeeping. She then went to pick up the toys on the ground and place them in their own basket in the corner of the living room. Her mind wandered with her movements as she busied herself before Sensei finished. It has been one week since she has been back. One week since she found out that Inuyasha and Kikyo were engaged and were having a child in four months. Kagome placed the toys in the basket and placed one hand against the wall, her eyes locked onto the yellow school bus. She closed her eyes, trying to will the image out of her mind and get her thoughts cleared and focus. After a couple of seconds, Kagome opened her eyes and turned around to get the rest of the toys, her emotions pushed aside.

She was trained to be a miko, born a miko, and will always be a miko. Miko never had the same life as the people of Japan, which was something she had to learn the hard way. Living it. Then dying it. But Kagome was thankful that she now lives like she never could have and always wished for. Normal.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Sensei standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving into the living room slowly. The black hakama and white kimono he wore made him look just like her grandfather. But he wasn't, he was totally different and so was his looks, but the clothes were a good match.

"I'm fine. Just trying to hurry and clear the living room before those children get back in here and tear up the room," she joked, keeping her eyes on the toys she had to pick up. Moving to the toys on the floor, Kagome kept her body busy while she waited for Sensei to talk.

But there was a short silence. Sensei moved towards the window that viewed the backyard of the Daycare Center. He linked his hands behind his back, his eyes sad as he gazed at the children. "Does your sister know you are back?"

Kagome froze, her hand mere inches from grabbing a teddy bear. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at the carpet, her mind reeling at what Sensei had just said. _'What…'_ Well, of course he would know of Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship. The whole of Japan knew of Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship. Inuyasha was the leader of Mayonaka, the most prominent band in all of Japan, and the news were bound to follow up on him. Even the other two boys were popular, Koga and Miroku, but what happened to Inuyasha would be even more interesting. He was the talk of the city, the town, and he and Kikyo would surely turn the eyes of many.

"No," Kagome simply said, reaching for the teddy bear to cradle it in her arms. "I decided not to tell her or the Takahashis. They already have too much to deal with, with a child and another child on the way." Kagome walked towards the basket and dumped the toys in, standing tall to look out the window. She stood on the side of Sensei, the two not looking at each other's eyes, but understanding each other's aura.

"You did not tell me about your child."

Kagome winced as she felt a hard pain constrict in her chest, and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly turned away from the light outside, her eyes burning with the need to cry. But she wouldn't. Kagome shook her head, trying to get rid of her emotions and images that flooded her mind. The night of her child's birth. The pain of the contractions. The monks around her, giving her support while she had sweat for hours in labor.

"I am sorry," Sensei said. Kagome jumped when she felt him place his hand on her shoulder and lead her to the kitchen. Sensei helped Kagome sit in a stool, seeing the way the girl just closed herself from the world. She seemed lost, her eyes searching the ground as if it held the secrets that were buried within her heart. Sensei almost felt sorry for Kagome. She was brought back to life, and it was obvious how happy she must have been to know that she wouldn't be able to be with Inuyasha. They could have even make up for the child that they had obviously lost. Sensei walked towards the refrigerator to get a glass of orange juice. Kagome must have lost the child because of the way she acted towards the statement he gave her, though he had no idea. Sensei came back towards Kagome's side and offered her the cup of juice. "Here, drink this."

Kagome tried to smile, taking the cup from his hand to place it on her lap. Sensei watched her carefully, from the way her eyes were to the way her face showed her emotions. He watched her with a keen eye.

"I am sorry for bringing up such memories…"

"Don't be," Kagome interjected, a smile on her face. "You had no idea, and I don't blame you for wanting to know. The last time you saw me, I was as plump as a watermelon."

Sensei lightly chuckled with Kagome, hoping it would ease the tension. And it did, like it seemed. Kagome raised her head and smiled at him, her eyes happy and awaiting something. He hid his shock and confusion as Kagome placed her cup on the countertop and got off the stool.

"Let's just say… I lost my child," Kagome said with a smile, closing her eyes. She turned around and walked back into the living room to finish her duties.

Sensei remained planted in his spot, confused as to what just happen. One minute Kagome was sad and distressed, and the next she was happy. But this was the Kagome that he knew. Sensei sighed, picked up the glass Kagome left behind, and went towards the sink. Kagome always hid her feelings and thoughts from others. When she used to work here before, she was always a soft, warm loving girl. But he could tell there was something else under the surface, something hidden and wary. Now that he knew she was the Shikon no Miko and High Priestess, it makes sense as to how Kagome acted before. But it seemed like all those trainings while she was a child still remains in this woman. She still hides her feelings, still feels the need to be happy for other's sake, not her own. The life of a priestess. Sensei turned off the water and placed the cup in the dish rack. He turned to take one look at the doorway and then walked towards it, ready to call the children back in for their naptime.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kira sighed as she placed the dishes back on the shelves. Her eyes wandered from the window to the sink, then back again. _'Kikyo…'_ She was supposed to be coming over this afternoon. Kikyo had called about ten minutes ago, saying that she missed Kira and that she wanted to come over. Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't let his pregnant fiancé go anywhere without him. The stairs to the shrine was enough to make Inuyasha fuss about Kikyo coming here. But Kikyo had insisted and gotten her way, so the family was coming to the shrine. Kira did miss Kikyo, yes. It has been two weeks or so, before Kagome came back, that Kikyo had visited Souta and her. But with Kazuki and a baby on the way, she really had her hands full.

Kira closed her eyes as pain washed through her heart. She turned off the sink and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair to sit down. _'Kagome…'_ Her poor daughter. She didn't even know that Kazuki was hers. It was wrong not to tell Kagome, but it was Kikyo's and Inuyasha's duty to tell her. But they still didn't know that she came back, which was what Kagome had wanted. Kira propped her elbows on the table and placed her head in her palms. She remembered that day when Kagome had come home and asked about Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. Kira knew that Kagome had seen them at the park that day, which was why she didn't want to tell Kagome about her sister's whereabouts. But Kagome needed to know, she would have found out sooner or later. Now that Kagome knew Inuyasha had moved on, she would have to find a way to move on as well. But Kagome had not come home crying and broken. No, Kagome was way past that. Kagome had looked the same when she left home, happy. Kagome had come home happy knowing that Inuyasha and Kikyo were together.

'_No… she's hiding something inside. I know my daughter. I know that she is hiding herself…'_ There was no denying Kagome's true feelings because even Kira could feel it sometimes. But Kagome never showed it. This past week went by easily for the family. Kagome was back around the house, helping out, doing chores while Souta went to school, and praying in the shrine. She still wore her straw hat around the shrine grounds because she didn't want to cause attention. Her rebirth still wasn't known to the world, only to their immediate family and maybe even the Daycare Center children, but they were only children. Kira raised her head and took a deep breath. She got up from the chair and pushed it in with a thought of talking to Kagome when she got back from work at the Daycare Center.

Kira turned and walked towards the sink to finish with the dishes when she spotted through the window a little boy coming over the top of the stairs into the shrine. Her eyes took in the silver hair and immediately a smile graced her face.

"Obaa! Obaa!" The little boy cried as he used his tiny feet to run towards the house. His eyes sparkled when the shoji opened and his grandmother stood there with a smile on her face. "Obaa!" he said, his smile showing his growing fangs. He pushed his two little feet to move faster and then he felt arms go around him and he was in the embrace of his grandmother.

"Kazuki, my darling. I've missed you," Kira said, rocking the three year old in her arms. She felt his warm breath on her neck where he kept his face. _'Just like your father,'_ she thought with a smile. While Kazuki took in her scent, Kira began to realize how heavy Kazuki became. For a three year old hanyou, the child did grow fast. Three year olds usually couldn't run like Kazuki could, or even walk that fast, but this child could do just that. He could even talk like a six year old, his vocabulary growing every week. Kira looked out towards the stairs, waiting for the parents of the child to show their faces.

"Mommy and Daddy coming," Kazuki said, lifting his face away from his grandmother.

Kira placed her arm under his butt and brought his body to one side so she could rest him on her hip. She glanced at him with a smile. "Is your mother doing okay?"

Kazuki nodded, his hair coming over his shoulder in silver waves. "Mommy said that we go to the park today. I want to go to the park."

"Oh, well that's good." Kira smiled as she just looked at Kazuki. _'Oh child…'_ Kazuki looked so much like his parents. Inuyasha's silver hair and dog ears were the dominant traits of Kazuki. The cute little appendages wiggled on the top of his head as he could hear every rustle and every chirp. The boy still had to learn how to control his hearing, but Inuyasha said that Kazuki had down the basics. At least he wasn't going crazy from all the sounds in the world, which was usually hard on inu-hanyou pups. But, Kira saw Kagome in Kazuki. She was definitely there in those golden eyes. Though Kazuki had his father's eyes, Kagome's soft touch was deep in those golden orbs. Even the childish features were soft and beautiful like Kagome's. Kira turned her head before Kazuki would see her frown.

Just then, Kikyo and Inuyasha came up to the last step, making Kira smile. Inuyasha had one hand on Kikyo's lower back, supporting her weight and the other on her left arm as he helped her up. He stood to her left, his eyes worried and focused on Kikyo. Kira smiled tenderly at the sight. Inuyasha was always so rough to others, but to Kikyo he showed his other side. The one she first saw when he was with Kagome. Kira sighed. _'Not now, Kira. Let's not do this now in front of Kazuki.'_

"Obaa?" Kazuki said, his little voice squeaky like a child's.

Kira turned her head to look at him with a smile, bringing up his body. "Yes, Kazuki?"

"You okay?"

Kira smiled and looked at his innocent face. His eyes showed that he knew her feelings, probably could smell it through that hanyou nose of his. "I'm fine. Let's go see if your mother's okay." That said, Kira put Kazuki down and the two met the couple halfway.

"Mother," Kikyo said, leaving Inuyasha's arms to wrap her own around her mother. She smiled as she felt her mother's warmth encompass her, something that she needed.

Kira smiled, bringing Kikyo gently into her arms to accommodate the huge belly. She turned her face toward Inuyasha, who now had Kazuki in one hand. She smiled at him. "Hello, Inuyasha."

"Hello, Aunt Kira." Kira smiled, rubbing her daughter's back.

Kikyo released Kira and the two moved back to look at each other. "Come, let's sit down," Kira said, ushering the three into her home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked around the living room while the women talked in the kitchen. They just had their snack before dinner, or maybe it would be Kikyo's and Kazuki's dinner, but not his. He looked at the pictures that were up against the shelf right above the fireplace. Inuyasha remembered when his father had wanted to make the fireplace for Kira because his father thought that it would be better for Kira during winter time. Kira had definitely tried to fight his father about it, but in the end, his father won. Inuyasha smirked with a quick chuckle. His eyes moved over the pictures of Kazuki, from when he was just a newborn in his baby blue blanket, to when he had his third birthday. The cake in front of Kazuki said 'Happy Birthday Kazuki' with a number '3' candle. The look in Kazuki's eyes showed his happiness and excitement as he stood poised over the cake, ready to make his wish. Inuyasha sighed, looking at the other family pictures. There were a few of him and Kikyo and some of Kikyo and her family. He smiled at Souta's figure, the boy growing taller and taller everyday. That Souta was no squirt anymore, but he was truly turning out to be a man.

Inuyasha remembered how Souta would call him before, asking him for help. There were times when Souta just needed to talk to another guy about guy things, and times when Souta just needed comfort from another man when the duties came to heavy to deal with. Souta was the man of the house and he had the full responsibility of taking care of his mother now that Kikyo was living with him. But Souta knew what was good for his mother, and Inuyasha had faith in the boy.

"Daddy?"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kazuki standing behind him. The boy had his hair back in a rubber band because Kikyo didn't want his hair going into his food while he ate. Inuyasha smirked and picked up his son, giving him a hard look. "Did you eat all your food?"

Kazuki nodded, not afraid of his father's 'mean' look. "Yep. Ate it all."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. "Good pup." Kazuki beamed at his father's praise. Inuyasha walked towards the kitchen doorway, looking in at the two women still talking. Kikyo turned, looking at her two boys with a smile as she felt their presence.

"Why don't you let Kazuki play outside, Inu," Kikyo said, her eyes on her son. Kazuki looked up to Inuyasha, his eyes wide and pleading. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed the boy down.

"Go on." Kazuki yelled his enthusiasm and ran towards the door, putting on his sandals. "Don't leave the shrine grounds, pup," Inuyasha warned, his face serious as he looked at his son. Kazuki nodded and opened the shoji, closing it behind him as he left his father's sight. Inuyasha sighed and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Seems like you got your hands full, Inuyasha," Kira said with a smile, watching as the hanyou made his way next to his finace's side. Inuyasha moved his seat closer to Kikyo's so that he could open his legs with Kikyo's chair in between them. Inuyasha nodded, placing his elbow on the table.

"That kid just has a lot of energy," he said, turning to look at Kikyo. "And you seem to be enjoying this."

Kikyo had a smile on her face but she didn't look at him. "I am. He misses you, you know. It's not everyday that he can spend time with you like this," she remembered him.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to look at the empty plates. "I know."

Kira tilted her head. "The music?" she asked, wondering why the two were so down.

Kikyo smiled, trying to reassure her mother, while placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to reassure him. "It's just that he's been so busy with working on the upcoming concert with the boys that he's rarely home." Kikyo tried not to seem down, but Inuyasha had heard it in her voice. Soon, he had his arms around her, comforting her when she should have been comforting him. Inuyasha laid his chin on her left shoulder, looking at her with regret.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. You know that I try to get home as soon as I can."

"I know…" Kikyo said, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "I know. It's just… Kazuki and I want you to ourselves, you know?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him better. Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha's smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Kikyo giggled and nudged him off her shoulder, making him dislodge his arms around her figure. Kikyo looked back to her mother and began to talk again, making up for the two weeks that they didn't see each other.

Kazuki ran around the shrines, letting out his energy while he felt excited. He ran around every shrine house, not looking where he was going but happy to be able to run around. Being stuffed in the house was boring. At least when he was at home, he could run around the backyard while his mother watched him on the porch. Kazuki smiled, jumping over a stick that lay on the stones, but kept running. Finally, he ended up in front of the Goshinboku. His small body moved up and down, trying to catch his breath. Kazuki's eyes looked at the statue in front of the Goshinboku with wonder and curiosity.

Walking over to the statue, Kazuki kept his eyes on the face, squinting as the sunlight rolled off the white stone in glares. When he came to the front of the statue, Kazuki just stared up at the statue, fascinated by the beauty of the woman. His mother told him that this was the High Priestess, the most sacred woman in all of Japan. She was powerful and beautiful. She had protected Japan from the bad guys and in the end, she died for the people of Japan. Kazuki always asked his mother about this story when he went to bed. His mother always told him the story before he slept, the story about the Shikon no Miko and how she fought the bad guys and won the war a little after he was born. But what Kazuki didn't understand was the ending. It didn't seem like a happy ending, though his mother always told him that it was. The miko had given the people their lives, and that was the happy ending. But Kazuki always wondered why the miko didn't get the happy ending that she should have gotten, one where she still lives. Kazuki kept staring up at the statue, watching the way those stone eyes looked down at him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Opening her eyes, Kagome stared down at the wooden floor in front of her. There were two candles, one on each side of her that remained on the sides of a red rose. Kagome's hands remained in front of her chest, both clasped together in prayer, as she stared down at the beautiful rose. She had awoken from her meditation with a wrenching feeling. Something had distracted her concentration. Something was here, and it was grabbing her awareness. She reached down towards the rose, picking it up by the bare stem and taking a sniff of the intoxicating scent. Kagome smiled as the beauty seeped into her being. She loved roses, loved them so. This rose was just one of the gifts that the people gave to her. She then looked around the shrine house at the gifts that remained near the walls and on the tables next to the walls. She was in the middle of the room, sitting on a brown mat, while the statue of Buddha remained in front of her.

Kagome went to her knees and then pushed herself up. She began to clear the room of the candles and placed the rose back in the bouquet that she got it from. The red roses she then placed near the foot of the Buddha statue. She bowed as she got up, and then turned around to roll up the mat and place it with the other mats that were given to her. These were all gifts, and she was going to use them since they were for her. Kagome smiled. _'At least when I find a house I have most of my furniture,'_ she joked as she walked towards the shoji. Picking up the straw hat she left by the door, Kagome placed it securely on her head, and then opened the shoji.

The sun glared on her red hakama, shining through the holes on her straw hat to make a design on her kimono. Kagome took a deep breath and closed the shoji behind her. She took a step down the stairs and then froze, her body jerking to a stop. Kagome turned her head to the side, her eyes darting back and forth. Something was here. Kagome flared out her aura, touching everything in the shrine, trying to find what the source of the demonic energy was. She could feel two demonic auras in the shrine, and though she knew that she shouldn't be paranoid, she just worried about her mother. Kagome found the first one, a very small energy, but it was an inu-demon. She gasped as she realized the feel of the aura. She then went for the other aura and found that she knew this one, she knew it well. The closer she pushed her aura to it, the more she remembered that touch. Kagome gasped and her aura flew back into her, making her fall back to the shoji. Her weight slammed against the shoji as her eyes, wide with shock and fear, remained hidden under the straw hat.

'_Oh no…'_ Inuyasha was here. She knew it for a fact. She knew his aura anywhere, the soft touch of it, and the masculinity of the… _'Stop it!'_ she scolded herself. She was not going to go there, not when she was working her way away from there, away from her love for Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath, held it in until her lungs burned, and then let it out. She had to leave the shrine before Inuyasha found out that she was here. Quickly walking down the stairs, Kagome felt her heart racing as she realized that Inuyasha was here. He was in her home, talking with her mother. But he was here, so close to her that she could reach out her aura and encompass his own in her warmth. _'No! Stop this, Kagome!'_ she screamed in her mind, her eyes stinging with tears. Inuyasha was not hers anymore. She had to let him go, it was for the best. But it was so hard when she loved him this much, enough to risk everything and give up everything for.

Running quickly to the stairs, Kagome saw her sanctuary in clear view. But then there was that little demonic aura that came stronger. Her eyes turned and then she jerked to a stop, her body turning to her statue. There, on the white stones of her statue, remained a small figure. Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to see what was on her statue. She then gasped, realizing that it looked like a little child on top of the hands of statue. Kagome then ran towards her statue, fearing for the child's safety.

Coming to a stop in front of the statue, Kagome looked up at the sleeping figure in the hands of the statue. Perched in the palms was a small boy, but it was the color of the hair that made Kagome take a step back. _'Oh my God…'_ Her eyes stung even more as she realized whose child this was. Kagome bit her bottom lip but stood her ground, wanting to make sure that the child would be safe before she left. Even though he was Inuyasha and Kikyo's child, he was her nephew.

"Little boy," Kagome called up to the child. The ears on the top of the child's head tweaked, those cute appendages opening the wound in her heart. _'Inuyasha…'_ She needed to leave before she broke down. "Little boy."

Kazuki blinked, the sun filtering in his eyes. He opened them and looked at the face of the statue. "Little boy." Kazuki then turned his head and looked down to see someone with a straw hat on, covering the face of the stranger. His first instinct was to call for his parents, since they told him to never talk to strangers, but the woman seemed familiar. For some reason, he wanted to jump into this stranger's arms. It was a deep instinct that frightened Kazuki. He didn't speak, just moved so that he sat up, keeping his balance on the palms of the statue.

"Why don't you come down from there…" Kagome offered, hoping that the child would listen to her. It was Inuyasha's child, so hopefully he wouldn't have the hanyou's stubbornness. _'I need to leave…'_ she thought, her heart continuing to break from the wounds she kept opening.

Kazuki scrunched his eyebrows, looking down at the straw hat. The woman wore miko robes, so she was a spiritual person. His mother told him that these kinds of people were nice and very friendly, well respected. But for some reason, Kazuki felt like he knew this person. For some reason, now that Kazuki heard her speak, he wanted to jump in the woman's arms and call her his mother. He took a deep breath, and her scent hit him like a slap. Kazuki almost reeled back at the scent of this woman. _'Mommy?'_ he wondered, now confused as to why his whole instincts were telling him that this was his mother. He knew it, deep inside, he knew she was his mother. But, she wasn't. He shook his head, his silver hair moving about him.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, but still hiding her face from him. "Why not? It's dangerous up there. How did you get up there?"

Kazuki just looked down at the hat, wondering if he should answer. A part of him wanted to. He wanted to stay with this lady forever. But a part of him was scared because he didn't know who this stranger was. Kazuki just stared down at the hat, keeping quiet.

Kagome sighed. "Okay… is your daddy around?"

Kazuki nodded his head, not wanting to speak.

Kagome nodded, already knowing this. "I think your daddy might get scared that you're up there. Even your mother might be afraid to see you so high up there." Kagome waited for a reply, but the little boy just stared at her. She couldn't see his eyes, but through the holes of the hat she could see his face pointed towards her. She didn't know if she should just leave him here while she left while she could.

Kazuki stared down at the straw hat, wondering what to do. He wanted to wait for the woman to take off the straw hat, but then he didn't think she would. Her voice was soft and quiet, something gentle that made him feel comfortable. But he still didn't know her. Kazuki glared down at the straw hat, frustrated at the hat that blocks her face.

"Kazuki!" Kazuki looked up at his grandmother's voice, his ears tweaking on top of his head. He looked towards the house, waiting for her to make it around the corner. Kira then came around the corner of the house, her maroon shirt and green skirt a sight for Kazuki to know. He smiled, showing his fangs in the sunlight, seeing one person he knew and felt safe around. "Come down from there, Kazuki!" Kira yelled, walking towards the statue quickly. Kazuki smiled, the child in him coming out in knowing that he was breaking the rules and was proud of it. He giggled, and then looked down. He gasped. The woman was gone. Kazuki looked around, not seeing her anywhere. He then sniffed the air, trying to find out where her scent went, but he couldn't scent her. She was gone. Kazuki frowned, his pride suddenly disappearing.

"Kazuki! Come down, sweetheart." Kira said, now right at the bottom of the statue. Her arms were open wide for him to jump in them. Kazuki smiled down at his grandmother and jumped into her arms.

"Oof. I almost forgot how heavy you are," Kira said with a huff. Kazuki giggled and snuggled into his grandmother's arms. "Your father is helping your mother use the bathroom." Kazuki nodded, understanding that her mother was with his brother or sister and that she needed help. Kazuki was excited to have a brother or sister to play with. His father told him that he would have to help watch the young one because he would be the older one now. But Kazuki was excited to have to be the protector. Just like his daddy.

"Obaa?"

Kira looked at Kazuki, held on one hip, as she continued to walk towards the stairs of the shrine. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did you see a miko here?"

Kira almost faltered in her steps, her eyes looking around. _'Kagome…'_ She knew it was her daughter. The only priestess around here was Kagome, and if Kagome had seen Kazuki. _'Does she know?'_

"Obaa?" Kazuki reached up to touch his grandmother's cheek.

Kira snapped out of her thoughts, smiling at her grandson. "Sometimes I see them come and go. They make their prayers and then leave." Kira watched as Kazuki smiled and nodded his understanding. The child was smart for his age, but he was a half demon, which meant that he grew faster than humans. Which was another reason why Kira worried about what Kazuki knew and thought.

"Okaa!" Kazuki said, reaching behind his grandmother's back as he saw his parents come into view. Kira stopped walking and turned around to see Inuyasha closing the shoji door and then the couple walked towards her and Kazuki. She smiled at the sight, but put Kazuki down.

"Ready to go, Kazuki?" Kikyo asked, leaving Inuyasha's side to place her hand on Kazuki's head. She rubbed his ears, earning a small purr from Kazuki. Kira tilted her head and smiled gently down at the sight of her grandson being loved.

"I found him on the statue again," Kira said, her eyes looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo. The two returned her serious glance, both looking at her with worry and understanding.

Kikyo sighed, turning her attention back to her son. "Kazuki… how many times must I tell you not to go up on that statue? It's too dangerous," she said, as she stopped rubbing his ears.

Kazuki looked up at his mother with a pout. "Sorry, Okaa." Kikyo sighed and smiled, comforting Kazuki now that he apologized. Kazuki went to his mother's thigh and wrapped his hands around it, getting closer to his mother's embrace after being scolded.

Kira smiled at the sight, but then she looked back up and saw that Inuyasha was deep in his thoughts. "Will I see you guys soon?" Kira asked, looking at her daughter, but then glancing back at Inuyasha.

Kikyo nodded her head with a sigh. "Hopefully next week. We missed last week's visit because Miroku and Sango threw a barbeque at their house. But we'll come next week… if we don't have any plans," Kikyo said with a light chuckle. Kira nodded and moved to hug her daughter. The two wrapped their arms around each other with Kazuki in the middle, hugging his mother's leg. Kira looked over at Inuyasha, seeing him with his head turned towards Kagome's statue. She scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what Inuyasha was sensing. He seemed deep in his thoughts, which made Kira afraid that Inuyasha was figuring out that Kagome was here. Inuyasha took a deep breath and Kira released Kikyo.

"So I'll see you next week then. Bye, Kazuki," Kira said, trying not to seem pushy but Kira needed Inuyasha to leave. Soon. Kazuki looked up and nodded his head with a smile. Kikyo then nodded her head and turned to see Inuyasha looking back at the statue.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo called, worry in her voice. Inuyasha's head whipped back towards Kikyo, his eyes confused and his face in deep concentration. "Ready?" Kikyo wondered what was going on with Inuyasha, but he seemed to have snapped to his senses and nodded his head.

"See you later, Aunt Kira," Inuyasha said, grabbing Kikyo by the arm to help her back down the stairs. Kira nodded and watched as the three walked down the stairs.

Behind the Goshinboku, Kagome peeked her head out to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walking down the stairs together. The sight brought another pain to her heart at how the couple looked so in love and so… together. Kagome finally felt those tears come out as the warm liquid spilled down her cheeks. She rested her cheek against the trunk of the Goshinboku and watched the happy family disappear from her sight.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Deep within the earth, the ground trembled with a force so great that it wanted to split into a thousand pieces. The trembling was only deep within the earth so the living things on land couldn't feel anything. The volcanoes remained silent, after being active those three years ago, only aiding in the war against good and evil. But Hokkaido was forever damaged. Many of the trees had been burned, cut down, or destroyed all together. The mines that went underground were caved in from the eruptions that happened during the war. And all of the tunnels that led to the underground chambers in Hokkaido were filled with boulders and new rocks made from the flowing lava that now dried up.

Just then, a burst shot through the earth, igniting flying rocks into the air like comets going in the opposite direction than supposed to. The boulders, from tiny to gigantic, flew high into the air like missiles shooting straight into the sky. The stars remained high above as the boulders fell back down to earth and shook the ground with an earthquake. Dust spewed around the deep hole that went straight into the earth, leaving the dark abyss in its wake of destruction. The mountains trembled and the animals awoke to the earthquake that shook the island of Hokkaido, disturbing the sleeping peace.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Good morning!" Kagome said to Souta as he walked into the kitchen.

Souta, still in his morning haze, glared at Kagome with weariness. "What's up with you? Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Souta shuffled his way to the end of the table closest to the doorway, sliding the chair out and flopping his body in it. His arms went right to the table and his head fell on his arms.

Kagome turned her head and arched her eyebrow as she watched her brother's actions getting to the kitchen table. "No… more like I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," she corrected with a smile. Kagome then turned back to the sink and continued to wash the dishes that her mother used this morning. Kira had said that she needed to go to the store to get more eggs for the pancakes. But she had made a full batch already, just needed to make more in case they got hungry. Kagome smiled as she looked out the window into the morning light against the gray stones of the shrine grounds.

"What's up, sis?" Souta asked with a yawn. He then pouted and placed his chin back on his arms. Kagome turned around to look at him with a blank look.

"What are you talking about?"

Souta arched one eyebrow at his sister. "Well, yesterday when I came home you were quiet. And at dinner time you rarely talked, which is not like you. I would know…" Souta said with a smirk. He watched as Kagome took in his words, but then turned back to the sink without a word on her part. He sighed and turned his head away from her. Kagome never revealed what she felt, and it was like asking Hell to freeze over before she revealed her feelings. But it was Kagome's way of coping, and Souta knew that Kagome had her own way of living with her life and her obligations. Which was another reason why he felt terrible for his sister. Sometimes Souta just wished that Kagome could be a normal girl and stop being so formal and a miko. Just a regular sister, one that didn't have to be bowed upon and prayed upon like a God. Though he loved his sister deeply, he also thought about her feelings and knew that she wasn't really happy about her life either.

Kagome untied her mother's apron from her waist and placed it on the countertop. She grabbed the plate of pancakes and walked towards the table, placing the food in front of Souta. He thanked her and took the offered empty plates. Kagome waited until Souta took his share and then she took her own. After they had their plates ready, Kagome invited Souta into the living room where they could watch TV.

The two walked into the living room with their food and drinks in hand. Kagome sat on the sofa while Souta sat next to her crossed feet on the ground. She turned on the television to the news. She looked at the screen as a new report came on, the background catching her attention immediately.

"Good morning, Tsuki. I am live on Hokkaido Island, witnessing the destruction that happened late last night at about 11:24 pm. Residents say that there was an earthquake that shook the whole island, while villages closer to the area say that the earthquake was more powerful in that area. Right behind me is the destruction that I speak of. Supposedly, the ground just erupted like a geyser as thousands of rocks rained down back onto the land. Thank goodness no one was in the area, but the sound of the explosion had woken up those nearby. The police say that it couldn't have been a bomb because the hole made in the ground goes hundreds of feet into the earth. Now, they have to journey into the hole to find the source of this explosion. The police say it might take weeks, but the area is going to remain off limits until they understand what had caused the explosion in the first place. Reporting live from Hokkaido, I am Manako Shigiwara. Back to you Tsuki."

Kagome blinked as the report disappeared and one of the hosts of the news station began to talk about the report just made. _'Hokkaido?'_ she thought, her fork suspended over the pancakes.

"Kagome?" Souta called, looking up towards his sister's frozen face. He moved towards her, placing his plate on the ground. "Kagome!" She jumped, looking down at him in a haze. "Do you know what happened?"

Kagome shook her head, focusing on her brother. "No." She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, leaving her brother to watch her back in worry. Her mind was running with reasons and explanations for the explosion. The scene had occurred right where she had died. Right where the war had happened. Kagome placed her plate on the counter and leaned back against the tile countertop. _'Something's wrong…'_ she thought, thinking that maybe there was another reason why she was brought back to life.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Riza, Mayonaka's secretary, walked down the hall to meet with the band. They were in the recording studio with David. Riza straightened out her blouse and then held the folders closer to her chest as she used her free hand to open the door. She was greeted by the sight of David sitting behind the desk covered in buttons and lights. He was pressing some buttons when she looked up to see Miroku playing the drums. Inuyasha and Koga were both swaying to the beat. Koga then stepped in and she could hear the introduction of his bass guitar. Inuyasha was the only one with a hanging microphone in front of him, as he stepped forward and began to sing. His voice floated into the recording studio with beauty. Something about Inuyasha's voice always made her falter in her thoughts, the deep sound of his voice attracting and luring. It was the way he moved to the beat and sang with the instruments that made Riza always desire the hanyou.

"Riza… could you please close the door?" David said, turning his back to her as he went back to fidgeting with the buttons on the recording desk. Riza quickly moved in and shut the door behind her. She walked forward, her long black skirt sticking to her curves and ending right below her knees, with her white shirt draped over the top of the skirt.

"Is everything okay?" David asked, keeping his eyes on the three boys as they sang their recently made song. He tapped his foot to the beat while waiting for Riza's answer.

"The executive of Swan Lake wants to know when Mayonaka is going to go in and rehearse. He says that night time would be better." She looked down to her files, opening a few manila folders as she glanced over the important notes. "Concert tickets are already sold out. Nathan says that he might go extra early before the concert starts to change the dressing rooms." She looked down at David's face to see that he seemed confused. "He said that the last time they used the dressing room it was too uneven… or something like that." David just shrugged, his eyes now glued on Miroku as he played his solo part. "The lights crew wants to know how the show is going to go. And… there needs to be a sound check before next week."

David nodded his head as Riza took a breather. "Since the concert is coming up in two weeks, I wanted to start things next week. Better to be sooner so that something won't happen as the concert comes near." Riza nodded her head, looking down at David. "Call back Swan Lake and tell them the boys will go in next week Wednesday. Then, we can talk to the lights crew and do all of that…"

Riza nodded her head. "Okay." That said, she excused herself and closed the door behind her as she left.

David watched as Koga did his solo and ended the song on his note. He nodded his head and pressed the speak button. "Okay… good. That's enough. Come back inside." The three boys nodded their heads and left their instruments as they walked through the door connecting the studio to the recording room. Inuyasha went straight to his rolling chair as Koga flopped on the couch and Miroku sat in a recliner.

"So? What did Riza want?" Inuyasha asked, placing his palms on the edge of the hand rests. He crossed his legs at the ankle, making his jeans bunch up at the knees, while he rolled back to look at David.

David shrugged and shut off all of the equipment. "She said that Swan Lake wanted you guys to do a sound check and all that stuff. But we'll do it next week Wednesday," he said, looking around as the three nodded. "I also wanted to talk about the concert. Are you guys still planning on bringing your family?"

Koga nodded his head with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Why?" Their families always went to the concerts, so it was weird for David to ask that question.

David shook his head with a smirk. "No, nothing. I just wondered because I was thinking about moving the first class passes up to the first level balcony."

Inuyasha quickly shook his head as he heard the thought leave David's mouth. "No. I want Kikyo and Kazuki in the front row where I can see them. Plus, my mom likes it down there because she says they're away from the screaming crowd."

David sighed and nodded his head. "It was just a thought." David then excused himself as his phone rang, leaving the room to the three boys. Inuyasha sat forward in his chair, the tension in his body rising with the passing seconds.

"Spill it, dog," Koga said, leaning forward on the couch as he glared at Inuyasha. "I know you're hiding something. What's making you so tense?" he asked, watching Inuyasha with suspicion. The hanyou was acting strange, ever since yesterday. Inuyasha had avoided all of his questions about the way he acted, but Koga knew that something was wrong. He called Kikyo and asked her about it but she didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Inuyasha acted fine around her and she couldn't tell any difference in his attitude. Now, Koga knew that he wasn't making things up.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and placed his arms on his knees, staring down at the ground in deep concentration. "I know you guys are going to think I'm crazy." The two waited, feeling the tension and suspicion getting stronger in the room.

Miroku arched his eyebrows in anticipation. "So… what is it?"

Inuyasha took a moment to himself, trying to get his thoughts under control. But he kept his eyes avoided from the others, staring at the carpet in front of him. "I… I thought I sensed Kagome yesterday."

Miroku and Koga both moved at the same time, jerking to an upright position as they heard Inuyasha's whispered confession. The hanyou had his eyes avoided from them but they could see his concentration and thoughts as he glanced at the ground. Miroku shook his head, trying to comprehend what Inuyasha was saying. _'Kagome?'_ Inuyasha hadn't spoken Kagome's name since… since three years ago. It probably stopped at Kagome's funeral, but he never spoke Kagome's name. And now, out of the blue, Inuyasha starts saying her name. And saying that he sensed her nonetheless. It was either Inuyasha was going crazy or he was telling the truth.

"You're crazy!" Koga said, his face in disgust as he glared at Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head as he looked at Koga.

Koga looked at Inuyasha's avoided eyes as the hanyou never looked up, making Koga even more suspicious. "Come on… Inuyasha. After all these years, now you start hallucinating over her?" Koga knew that Inuyasha hadn't taken Kagome's death easily, hell, the hanyou had taken it harder than anyone. He watched as Inuyasha picked back up on the broken pieces of his life that Kagome left behind for him. But it was Kazuki that helped keep Inuyasha in track. The child had given Inuyasha hope, he had given Inuyasha a reason to live. Then, Kikyo came along and now Inuyasha was happier than ever. Inuyasha never spoke Kagome's name and he had moved on now. However, this confession was something that even made Koga think that maybe the hanyou was right.

Inuyasha shook his head, his hair falling over his shoulders as he looked up at Koga. "I know it sounds crazy… but I swear I sensed her. I could smell her scent… Koga…" he said, his voice almost becoming a purr. Koga arched his eyebrow at Inuyasha's changing attitude. But Inuyasha just continued to talk as if he didn't notice his action. "I couldn't pinpoint it. But it was before me and Kikyo left Kira's house yesterday."

Miroku considered Inuyasha's thoughts. If Inuyasha was telling the truth, which seemed like he was, then it only left more unanswered and crazy questions. _'Kagome… alive?'_ Yeah right. They were all losing their minds. "Listen… I think it was your mind playing tricks on you, Inuyasha." The two boys looked at him at the same time, both with uncertainty of his words. "I mean, come on. Kagome… alive? We're kidding ourselves if we think that. You know, as well as I do, that Kagome is not coming back."

"Well then what do you explain Inuyasha scenting Kagome's scent?" Koga asked, still unsure about Miroku's explanation. "There's no doubt that Inuyasha's nose doesn't lie." He knew that Inuyasha was a powerful hanyou, and his senses had not died on him. But Koga knew that this was also unbelievable and totally crazy.

Miroku shrugged. "Maybe he took in Kikyo's scent and a part of him wished that it was Kagome's. I don't know. I just…" Miroku sighed, defeated. He didn't know what he was saying, but he was trying to put some logic into this matter. But it wasn't working out and they were still confused. David walked in, surprising the three and ruining their conversation. But the boys didn't forget about Inuyasha's confession and the crazy thoughts that ran in their mind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed, sitting back into the seat. The taxi driver didn't seem to notice her nervousness and uncertainty. The security monitor at the gate had drawn on her nerves, and now she was more nervous than ever. She looked around at the greenery as the taxi drove up the long driveway to head to the house. She looked at the mountain ranges that dominated the landscape behind the house. There were rose bushes along the side of the house as the taxi pulled up into the circular driveway. Pulling to a stop, Kagome took a deep breath and grabbed the brown bag that she brought with her. She paid the taxi driver and then got out of the cab, watching as he drove around the circle to head back onto the long stretch of driveway to the road. Kagome yearned to get back in the taxi and just forget this reunion, but she knew she had to get it over with. _'Sooner or later… everyone is going to find out.'_ There were thoughts that made her believe that she could hide her identity forever, that it was possible for her to remain unknown in this world as she lived in it. Kagome smiled sadly as she looked up at the grand house that towered before her.

Her eyes stung with the memories that flooded into her mind. These people were her family, and she had so many memories of them and this place. Kagome looked at all the glass windows that ran from ceiling to floor on every three levels of the house. _'More like a mansion…'_ she thought with a smirk. Turning around, Kagome took notice of the statue that remains in the middle of the driveway that circled around in a loop. She squinted, walking closer to the statue to get a better view of the shape. Kagome's eyes widened as her pace became faster.

Stopping at the stone wall around the statue, keeping the water in since it was also a fountain, Kagome stared up at the statue in awe. _'It's… it's me!'_ she thought with a shock. If she remembered correctly, the Takahashis had her mother as their water fountain statue in the front of their house. But, it's not her mother anymore. It was her. The statue looked just like her, but it was made of dark green jade, which made Kagome shocked and speechless. The jade statue had its hands out on the sides, where water came out of the palms and fell into the pool below. The face of Kagome was turned to the side in a frown as her eyes looked down at the water underneath her. The hair remained behind her figure, draping down to her back where it caught a gentle breeze at the ends. The statue wore a kimono with Sakura flower engravings on it. Kagome shook her head, still shocked that this statue was here. But it was how the statue was made that blew her mind. The frown set on the face, and the sad eyes that glanced down at the water was what made Kagome feel pain. It was as if the statue was sad and lost. And she could feel that.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" a voice called from behind, making Kagome snap out of her thoughts to remember where she was. She straightened out her back and willed herself to think clearly before meeting the Takahashis. But the voice was what made Kagome lose her thoughts. It was Izayoi. It had to be because Kagome couldn't forget that kind and carefree voice of hers.

"This is a beautiful statue," Kagome said, complementing the only thing that reminded her of what she was. She didn't turn around, afraid to meet Izayoi. She had willed herself here, and through her strength she came. But now she knew she was wrong for coming. _'I'm not ready for this. It's too soon,'_ she chanted to herself as the wind played with her hair. Her hand tightened on the bag slung over her shoulder as she waited for Izayoi to speak.

Izayoi squinted her eyes in curiosity, staring at the girl's back. "Thank you," she said hesitantly. The conversation was awkward when she was speaking to a stranger, but something in her told her that she knew this woman. The woman with the bag slung over her shoulder, staring up at Kagome's statue, seemed familiar. It was the voice that made Izayoi conjure up the first image of the person who had that voice. _'Kagome…'_ But it was impossible.

"Who are you?" Izayoi asked again, this time taking a step forward. She remained at the edge of the stone pavement before it became grass surrounding the water fountain. A few rose bushes remained at the edge of the grass that touched the stone pavement for the road. Izayoi remembered just hearing the taxi driver say it was Kira. Well he said Higurashi. _'This is not Kira. She doesn't dress like this and her hair isn't so long. So who is it?'_ As Izayoi tried to figure out who this person was, her mind played games with her. The voice, she knew, could only be Kagome's. There was something within her that knew for sure that it was Kagome's voice. But it just wasn't possible, and it made Izayoi even furious at having to question this stranger outside of her home. Izayoi waited, still watching the woman's back, as her mind continued to give her options as to who the woman was.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'You know you must,'_ Midoriko's voice broke into her thoughts. Kagome snapped her eyes open and the sound of the water falling into the pond below brought her back to reality. "If I tell you… will you believe me?"

There was a hesitation, and then Izayoi took another step forward, this time stepping onto grass. "Depends…" she said softly, afraid of breaking the moment. _'It is her… it has to be her… but that's impossible…' _she kept chanting to herself.

Kagome nodded her head and tilted her head to the side, giving Izayoi a glimpse of the porcelain face. She took another step forward, willing her hands to remain by her side. The face was that of a doll's, smooth and creamy white. Izayoi knew the facial features as if she remembered seeing this person just yesterday. But her heart stuttered when the woman fully turned around, giving Izayoi the view of the angel that flocked her dreams for days.

Izayoi's eyes burned as she looked at Kagome's face, from the frown on her face to those lovely chestnut eyes. It was Kagome. Everything about this woman spoke of Kagome's serenity, her aura was the same as Izayoi felt Kagome push out her aura just a bit, enough not to scare her. Though Izayoi knew she should say something, anything to break the silence, she couldn't. Her mind was reeling with questions that she was dying to say, but she remained quiet and her mouth shut. Speechless, she walked forward, hoping that Kagome wouldn't disappear on her. But Kagome remained right in the same spot. The wind picked up as she approached, cautioning Izayoi. She took a deep breath as she came to a stop right in front of Kagome. The sound of the wind hitting against her while the water falling from Kagome's statue sprayed in the wind was all that could be heard.

Finally, Izayoi could only muster a single word. "How?" she whispered, the wind carrying that question away. Kagome just smiled slowly, letting the bag that was slung around her shoulder fall to the ledge around the water fountain.

Izayoi could see a black limo heading up the driveway, but she didn't leave her eyes from Kagome's. There was comfort there in the woman's eyes. A woman. Not a girl anymore. Kagome looked so grown up, almost like she had grown the past three years that she was dead. _'Dear Buddha… how is this possible?'_ Was it supposed to have happen that Kagome would come back after her prophecy was fulfilled? But why? Now that everyone had moved on without her, and their lives were going down different paths, there was no room for Kagome. Which was why Izayoi stood there speechless, unable to tell Kagome what has happened since she had left. Tell her what she really needed to know.

The black limo stopped right on the side of the water fountain, forgetting to go up to the driveway behind Izayoi to the front steps. The back doors opened and so did the driver's side. Inutaisho stepped out first, on the other side of the limo, and glanced over the car to see his mate with the woman he thought he would never see again. He was speechless, but the scent of the woman was Kagome's, and he knew that this was true. Sesshomaru was on the side facing the women, and he knew his son was asking the same questions in his head, but Sesshomaru remained speechless as he watched Kagome. Even Dai had come out of the car to walk around, awe written on his face.

Kagome looked towards the limo, her eyes shinning with love. The wind whipped her hair to the side, causing flocks to fly in her face and the rest behind her in the breeze.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The couch was a familiar feeling against her bottom. Kagome inwardly smiled in glee as she relished in the fact that she was sitting on such a comfortable piece of furniture. The living room was the same as she remembered it. Nothing had changed. The red carpet with gold trimmings under them held all of the pieces of furniture in the middle of the huge living room once entering the house of the Takahashis. The living room area was two steps down from the rest of the first floor. Kagome looked up at the chandelier that played a beautiful light within the house. She looked at the second floor balcony that wrapped around the four sides of the house. The second floor could be seen, some bookshelves and desks with lamps remained along the balcony overlooking the first floor. Then, the long staircase to the second floor was in its grand appearance to her left. Kagome smiled at the memories that flooded her mind, most of them bad. _'Too many memories of me and Inuyasha…'_ she thought with sadness.

Kagome turned her head and looked at the family before her. They were silent after she told them about how and why she came back. Now, they remained silent, the two men like statues. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who remained closer to the door, his body rock solid as he leaned his hip against a recliner. His face was the same as she remembered it, stoic like stone. But there was such gentleness hidden within his outer appearance, and she loved him for what he was. Sesshomaru locked eye contact with her, making a smile flutter across her face for a second, and then she looked at Izayoi and Inutaisho across from her. Inutaisho stood next to the arm of Izayoi's red recliner. Her face was still processing all of the information that Kagome had given them, but her eyes were clearer than before. Even Inutaisho looked much calmer now that Kagome had explained everything. He remained next to his mate, arms crossed, hip leaning against the head of Izayoi's chair. But his eyes were the same as she remembered, soft yet hard. The Takahashis were all the same, their eyes so hard like the males they were but deep within, they were the kindest and caring demons she's ever met. _'Stop it, Kagome. Now's not the time to get emotional,'_ she scolded herself, pushing that image of Inuyasha out of her mind.

"I'm so happy you're back, Kagome," Izayoi said, her face calm but happy. Her eyes spoke the volumes of her happiness as she leaned forward on the chair. Izayoi stared across the room at Kagome, her eyes soft and caring as she felt her chest explode with happiness. Kagome had come back to them. The girl that they all had connected to, the girl who had suffered so much for them had come back. The Fates had given her another chance at life. _'But at a wrong time,'_ she thought sadly, her thoughts going back to her son. Things have changed, and Kagome knew.

"I see that you guys had renovated just a bit," Kagome said with a smile on her face. Now she noticed the entertainment system behind Inutaisho and Izayoi. The entertainment system remained on ground level to the side of the house.

Inutaisho nodded. "Izayoi wanted a little change in the room," he said with a smile. Kagome giggled, looking out through the long windows behind him. They went from the ground to the second floor. Long golden curtains hung on the sides of them, only illuminating the sunlight into the house. Inutaisho watched Kagome as she looked past him into the yard outside. He took in her womanly features, comparing that to when he had last seen her three years ago. Blood had covered her body, from her head to feet, and her miko robes were torn in more places than he could count. She had wounds everywhere, even on her face. But through it all, Kagome's beauty had withstood those hideous battle wounds that were inflicted upon her. She was a true beauty there on the battlefield, and she had grown into a beautiful woman back then, and now. She had more of a woman's figure to her body, or maybe she already had that. Now that Kagome was back, Inutaisho remembered those long lost feelings he held for this one girl. She was special to him. To his whole family.

"So when did Inuyasha move out?" Kagome asked, her eyes still looking outside.

Izayoi turned her head at the question, her face in pain. She couldn't tell her, not about Inuyasha and Kikyo. The girl deserved so much more. No more pain for her. _'No more… please Buddha,'_ Izayoi pleased, though she knew her pleas were in vain.

However, Sesshomaru had spoken for the two. "He moved out a year after you left," he said. Kagome nodded her head, listening to his stoic voice. He didn't seem affected, that she was back, on the outside, but Kagome knew better. He just hid his feelings well. "After you left," he said, still not wanting to say die, "Inuyasha wanted to be on his own. He had too many thoughts to deal with and said that he needed space."

Kagome nodded, knowing where he was getting, though it seemed like the family just didn't want to say it. "He wanted to live with Kikyo."

Izayoi sighed softly, while the males just nodded their head seriously. They all knew that she was hurting from this, but Kagome didn't show it. The family was still shocked at how well Kagome could hide her true feelings. How well she was trained to.

"Inuyasha wanted to provide a home for Kikyo. He said that it would be a good experience for the both of them if they lived on their own." Inutaisho rested one hand on his hip and the other on the top of the head of Izayoi's chair.

"They have a beautiful son," Kagome said softly, her eyes gazing out at the environment outside of the house. It was so lovely out there, on that land that she had so many memories of. The land would run under her feet and the wind would whip across her face as Inuyasha showed her the joys of living and of being loved. "What's his name?"

"Kazuki," Izayoi said softly, watching Kagome's expression carefully. The girl just turned towards her and smiled with a nod.

"First of a new generation… Shinning one…" Kagome said with admiration as she interpreted the name. "It's a beautiful name."

Izayoi smiled sadly with a nod. "Yes. Inuyasha thought of that." She looked up at her mate as Kagome looked towards the stairs. She saw the confusion in Inutaisho's eyes, matching her own, but they should have known that Kagome wouldn't know. She had left them before she found out that her child had survived the brutal fate that it was given before it was born. Kagome was oblivious to her own flesh and blood that Kikyo and Inuyasha claimed. But it was Inuyasha and Kikyo's responsibility to tell Kagome, not theirs. It was a matter that they had to deal with. Izayoi just wished that they could tell Kagome the truth. "What did Inuyasha say when he saw you?"

"He didn't." Kagome said, her eyes avoiding the adults'. She could feel Inutaisho's wonder as she gazed at the stairs, trying to avoid their glances. "I hid by a tree as I watched them," she confessed. "I was down wind." At this, Inutaisho understood why his son didn't scent Kagome. She had watched the family in their own special moment while she had suffered at the sight. Inutaisho could only guess where this situation was going to end up in the future. It was going to get complicated for the families now that Kagome was back.

"Well… I just wanted to come by and say hi," Kagome said with a smile as she looked back towards Inutaisho and Izayoi. "I wanted to head downtown before I head home. I started searching for a job and I think I found a good one," she said with a smile on her face, proud of herself.

Izayoi watched Kagome's expression and realized the girl's plan for her future. Kagome was moving on. She was going to live her life, and though Inuyasha was taken by her own sister, Kagome was going to happily live her life without him. _'Or at least… try to.'_ She could see Kagome's feelings and doubts, because it was her own too, and she knew Kagome's thoughts. The girl had her mind set. But she just hoped that Kagome would talk to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Will you tell Inuyasha?" Izayoi watched, hopefully, as Kagome smiled at her. It only took a second for her to answer.

"No." Inutaisho stiffened, and Kagome noticed. "He doesn't need to know. Let Inuyasha be happy with my sister. If he knew that I was back, I'm quite sure it will make him confused and probably guilty for being with my sister. I don't want him to feel that way," Kagome said, looking down at the table in front of her. The vase of red roses remained between the discussion of the family. "I don't want to hurt him," she said softly, her eyes tender on the petals.

Izayoi watched as Kagome stared at the roses on the table. She frowned at Kagome's set of mind, but she could understand the girl's assumptions. Though she didn't know what would happen if her son did find out that Kagome was alive, she knew that things would have to play out on their own. Izayoi looked up at her mate, watching as he faced Kagome with a concern look. _'He's worried about her…'_ she thought with a smile. Her mate was kind at heart, and for Kagome, her mate would go distances to see her smile. All of them would. Kagome was a special child, and special to them most of all. When Kagome had left, their family was devastated. Inuyasha had found comfort in Kikyo and the two had left with Kazuki to live on their own a little ways outside of the city. Sesshomaru and Rin have their own house as well on the opposite side of the city from Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango also have their own home in the city, and so does Koga and Ayame. Everyone had moved on and they had come to terms with the life and the choices they were given. Now with Kagome being back, it was like they were given different choices now that could jeopardize the future that they worked so hard to obtain. And Izayoi knew that Kagome knew this. _'She knows that now that she's back… it will be hard on us because of how long it took us to cope with her loss…'_ Izayoi began to feel sorry for Kagome, but then her mood perked when she remembered about something special in two weeks.

"Oh!" Izayoi said, catching all three of the others in surprise. The males watched Izayoi with wonder as Kagome smiled curiously as to Izayoi's change of mood. She clasped her hands together in front of her on her lap as she straightened her back, looking at Kagome with a hopeful, but stern, look. "Mayonaka has their concert coming up in two weeks." Izayoi watched as Kagome's eyes widen in shock and understanding, and she began to bite her bottom lip in uncertainty. So Izayoi spoke faster so that she could get her words out before Kagome changed her mind. "I was really hoping that you would come to this concert, Kagome. It'll be good for you to just see where the boys are now. And it'll be fun."

The three adults waited while Kagome thought it through. They watched her facial appearance, but all she did was bite her bottom lip and stare at the red roses. Kagome thought about it critically. She thought about what she would do if she ran into any of the boys, what she would say to them, what she would do if she ran into any of her girlfriends. _'Old… girlfriends, Kagome,'_ she thought, correcting herself. But as Kagome looked up at Izayoi's hopeful expression, Kagome knew that she couldn't turn down her offer. Izayoi was just as happy to see her as Kagome was. Izayoi deserved some happiness and Kagome was willing to sacrifice that in hopes of Izayoi's happiness.

"Sure, why not." Kagome smiled as Izayoi beamed and stood up happily, beginning to tell of tales of going shopping before the concert for a nice outfit they could wear. Kagome just sat on the couch, watching Izayoi ramble about nice red dresses. She could just picture the concert now. She remembered the last concert she went to, Mayonaka's first concert. The band was beautiful on that stage. They had owned the stage, declared Swan Lake as their own and, boy, did they sell out quickly. She remembered the lights that sang with the music and the voice of Inuyasha as he sang to the songs that he wrote. Koga was easy on his bass as Miroku was pounding on his drums. _'Mayonaka… I remember. I remember being there… for him.' _Now, what would be her reason for going?

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Izayoi smiled as she picked out a perfect dress for Kagome. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she grasped onto the hanger tightly and held the bottom of the dress. Kagome was in one of the dressing rooms trying on the other dresses that Izayoi had picked for her. Izayoi smiled to herself as she walked into the dressing room. _'She must be dying by now,'_ she thought with a giggle. Kagome wasn't too into shopping for a dress. She had fought with Izayoi in the beginning about going shopping but, of course, Izayoi won. Kagome didn't want her to buy her a dress, but Izayoi didn't care what Kagome wanted. She smiled. _'She still hasn't changed.' _It was like the old days for them again, and Izayoi felt a sense of peace flood her in knowing that this was actually happening.

"How's it going in there?" Izayoi asked as she came into the huge circular dressing room. All of the rooms were against the wall, all in a circle. On the wall between each dressing room was a body-length mirror. Izayoi watched as the curtain Kagome was behind flew open. Her eyes widened in the dress that Kagome wore.

The dark blue knee-length dress hugged Kagome's curves perfectly. Kagome's body had become more of a woman's, that Izayoi could see perfectly, and was beginning to see how much Kagome has changed during the years she was gone. The dress was strapless, so her chest was bare. Even though the dress was a plain, dark blue, Kagome worked wonders with a solid color dress. It looked gorgeous on her.

"You look beautiful," Izayoi said as she stopped in the middle of the room. She tilted her head this way and that way to size up Kagome's figure in the dress. "I like it," she said, nodding her head a few times to strengthen her point.

Kagome rolled her eyes and made a face. "I don't know, Aunt Izzy. It's too much."

Izayoi waved her free hand as she let the dress in her hand drop to the floor. "Doesn't matter. All the dresses in here are too much."

'_Exactly why I didn't want to come,'_ Kagome thought, trying not to feel irritated or uncomfortable. It was hard to allow Izayoi to pay for her things but the woman insisted. When Izayoi insisted, she insisted, and she always got her way. Kagome shook her head as she saw another dress in Izayoi's hand. _'She needs to stop treating me like a Barbie doll.'_ Kagome already tried on about ten dresses and it was all beautiful. She didn't like some of them, but the dresses in here were high fashion and they would make even the ugly duckling look beautiful in any of them.

"Here, try this." Izayoi walked towards Kagome and gave her the dress. Kagome looked at her exhaustingly and she just smiled and pushed her back into the dressing room. "Go on. Try it on. Just one more, I promise." Kagome turned around with a stern look. Izayoi just smiled and shut the curtain. A few minutes later, the curtain opened and Izayoi knew that she was right about this dress.

Kagome was marvelous in the stunning, red dress. It was a Tarzan dress, where the strap went over the left shoulder and the right was bare. The long, silk dress ran down to Kagome's knees where it flared and gave her legs room for movement. But it was beautiful on Kagome. There were white linings on the sides of the dress and along the hems of the dress to give it a different color. Even though the dress was a plain red, Kagome worked that dress like magic. Izayoi's eyes widen in awe.

"You look beautiful," she said, walking forward to grab Kagome's arms. "Now all we need is shoes."

Kagome smiled with a little blush. "Thanks." Izayoi patted her cheek and then sent Kagome back inside to get out of the dress. Kagome closed the curtain and turned around slowly to look at herself in the mirror. She made a face, curiously, as she smoothed the dress against her skin. It felt wonderful to have silk on her body. The dress was beautiful and it hugged her body nicely, but not too much. Kagome turned to the side to look at herself, making sure that her body had a nice proportion. _'Well,'_ she thought with a sigh. _'I guess you're going to the concert, Kagome.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The café shop was on the corner of the street, easy to spot and convenient enough to run in and run out. The street light turned red and the people were able to cross the street. Hurrying to the other side, Kagome looked up at the sign of the café shop. 'Café 100'. She smiled with a light snicker at such an original name, but then looked back down into the windows of the café. People were sitting by the booths near the windows talking and drink their coffee. Kagome fidgeted with her hands, stalling. She shook her head and straightened her back. With a thought set in mind, Kagome opened the door into the café and walked in. The register was empty so at least she didn't have to wait for any customers to leave the desk. But the woman behind the desk looked so friendly.

"Welcome to Café 100."

Kagome smiled kindly. "Thank you." She looked up at the boards that held all the drinks, ranging from espressos to cappuccinos, and even scone breads to sandwiches. It was a nice café/lounge area, but she didn't want to turn around and take in all the tables and booths. Kagome walked forward towards the counter. "I was wondering if you were hiring."

The woman's eyes widened and then she smiled. "I believe we are. Are you interested in a job like this?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yes." The woman smiled and nodded. She then excused herself and left the register to head to the back room. Kagome sighed and placed her hands on the counter. The place looked really comfortable as she began to picture what it would be like if she did get the job here. Behind the counter didn't look cluttered or unorganized, so at least the staff here knew what they were doing. Kagome looked up when a man came out with the same girl behind him.

"Hello, Ms." The man bowed as he came behind the counter and Kagome bowed back. "So you would like to apply for a position?"

Kagome nodded her head, listening to this man's deep voice. He wore a tuxedo, which means that he only spends his time in the back. A tuxedo didn't match in this kind of working environment, but since he was the manager, he definitely played the part. "Yes, I would. I haven't had experiences in a job before."

The man arched his eyebrow, looking Kagome up and down now. "You've never worked before?"

"I volunteer at a Daycare Center for children. But that's about it." Kagome stood patiently, letting the man size her up for the job. She knew that it was a bit embarrassing to be confessing that she didn't have a job before. But she never really had a reason to. Now that she was twenty one years old, and without a job before, she had a lot to make up for.

The man then nodded his head after a few minutes. "Okay." He then dug in a drawer beneath the counter and came back up with a yellow paper. "Here's an application. Just fill everything out, your availability and your preferred job position, and when you return it, I should get back to you in three to five days." Kagome nodded her head and grabbed the paper.

"Thank you."

The man smiled and turned around with a wave. "Have a nice day."

"You too," she called as he waved and walked back into his office in the back door. Kagome turned towards the girl and the two smiled together.

"Oh my God. Look, they have cheesecake with strawberries today." Kagome turned at the sound of new customers and her eyes widened in shock. She gasped and quickly turned her head, avoiding the look of the woman in line. The girl behind the register tilted her head at Kagome's actions, but then walked towards the food on display.

"Hello, Miroku and Sango. What would you guys like today?"

Kagome gasped and walked out of the line, getting around the ropes that held the customers in the line they were supposed to follow. Her heart began to beat, but she kept listening.

"Hello, Ary," Sango said. "I never knew that you guys were going to have strawberry cheesecakes today."

Ary nodded her head. "Yep. Sorry, didn't tell you."

Miroku laughed. "Don't feel sorry. Sango is just a little bit too excited to see those cheesecakes."

Sango laughed. "Shut up, Miroku. Watch, Kikyo's going to get them too. Where are they anyways? I thought they would be here by now."

"I don't know. Let me call Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Kagome opened and closed the door behind her. Her heart was still racing and her mind pained at the thought of her friends within that Café, just past these doors. Her legs felt rubbery as she walked down the crowded sidewalks, not paying attention to who was in front of her. She had the shopping bags with her dress and shoes in her right hand while the yellow application was in her left. Kagome couldn't believe that her friends were right there. _'Sango…'_ The sound of the girl's laughter had pulled at her heart strings, reminding Kagome of all the times that they had laughed together. Her feelings for Sango and Miroku came back, making her weak in the knees. _'I need to get home,'_ she thought desperately. Kagome quickened her footsteps, not paying attention to anyone walking around her, and not noticing the black limo that drove by.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango took a bite out of her cheesecake and moaned at the sensations that it brought to her mouth.

"My gosh. If only it was that easy to entice you in bed," Miroku said with a sigh. Sango giggled and nudged him on the arm. Miroku turned to smile at his girlfriend with a wink.

"I think I make it too easy for you," Sango said, taking another piece of the cheesecake into her mouth.

Miroku sighed with a smile on his face, nodding his head. "Yeah. You do." The two talked for a bit and then was greeted with the site of their two friends.

"Hey you guys," Sango said, looking up at their new guests. Inuyasha and Kikyo had just entered the café. The two walked over to their booth and Inuyasha helped Kikyo get seated. Kikyo then asked Inuyasha to get her something from the counter and he left them to get her something to eat.

"Sorry we're late," Kikyo said, a little out of breath.

Sango tilted her head, looking Kikyo over with a critical eye. "You sound tired. Have you been taking it easy, Kikyo?" she asked, hoping that Kikyo had taken her advice. The past few days Kikyo had been busy with helping the boys set up for their upcoming concert. She was insistent on helping them, no matter her condition, which set Inuyasha off the wall and his protective instincts would kick in overload. But they all learned to deal with it and get out of his way when Kikyo was in the building.

Kikyo shrugged, looking out the window. "I've had better days." She avoided Sango's question, knowing that the girl must know the answer to that question. Sango was always on her about 'taking it easy'. But Kikyo always felt lazy when she just sat there and watch everyone else move around and be productive. So she always insisted on helping. But now, today she felt very tired. Too tired to even walk around. Inuyasha was worried as hell, which made Kikyo smile at his attention, but it did become irritating after a while. _'But this hasn't happened before,'_ she thought, worrying about the state she was in. The child was kicking a lot more now days, but she was only five months, so she had a few ways more to go. But the doctors had said that she was still on the same due date and that the child was just acting up now. So Kikyo didn't worry about it too much.

"Here, Koi." Kikyo turned, surprised, but smiled up at Inuyasha as she took the bottle of orange juice from his hand.

"Thanks, Inu." Inuyasha got into the booth and placed his plate and Kikyo's plate down. Kikyo had wanted a strawberry cheesecake, just like Sango, while Inuyasha got a chocolate muffin. Kikyo took a sip of her orange juice while the couple across from them remained quiet.

"So… what's up?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. He ate a piece of his muffin while watching the two. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and then looked at him. _'What are they up to?'_ he wondered, waiting for one of them to talk. Kikyo was busy with her cheesecake so Inuyasha paid no attention to her, hoping that she didn't notice the two's quietness.

Sango was the first to speak as she leaned on the table, trying not to make her voice too loud. "Why are you letting Kikyo push herself too hard?" she asked, glaring at Inuyasha, though her voice was soft.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow as he glared right back at Sango. "I'm not letting her," he said, challenging Sango right back. "She wants to do it, and I can't stop her. I just make sure that she doesn't push herself too hard, and she knows it." Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo to see that she was smiling lovingly at him. He felt his heart swell and he grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together on the table.

Miroku watched the scene as if he wasn't there. He still didn't like the fact that Kikyo and Inuyasha were together. It just seemed so wrong for Inuyasha to go to his love's sister. They just didn't match together, no matter how happy they made each other. But it wasn't Miroku's place to say something about that. Besides, he was happy that his best friend was happy again. Inuyasha deserved to be happy. They all did.

"So… Inuyasha," Miroku said, placing one arm on the back of the booth they sat in. "What took you guys so long to get here?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, wiping the love off his face so quickly that he almost thought that it wasn't there before. Inuyasha looked confused, trying to figure something out. "I don't know, but Dai was acting strange today. When I called him, he said that he was in a meeting with my parents. So Kikyo and I had to wait until he finished." Kikyo nodded her head and looked towards Miroku, taking over Inuyasha's explanation.

"When Dai picked us up, he acted strange. Like he wasn't talking to us that much and Inuyasha said he was nervous, which is unlikely for Dai."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "We were going to go see my parents before we head home."

"I'll call Keisha and tell her that we'll be a little late," Kikyo said as she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse to make the call. Inuyasha nodded and looked back at the couple in front of them. They began to make small conversations as they ate their snacks.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The black limo drove down the long path until it got to the winding circle. Dai stopped the car and got out, intending to help Kikyo out. But the back door opened before he could reach it and Inuyasha got out. His white shirt stood out in the sun, but had a separate contrast to his jeans pants. Inuyasha leaned in and helped Kikyo out while Dai waited by the door. He knew why Inuyasha wanted to come here. The man was interested as to why he was late today to pick them up. But Dai couldn't give away the details. Inutaisho said that he didn't want Inuyasha to know that Kagome was alive. That was the whole reason why he had to stay at the meeting. But Inuyasha had caught on that something was up so he was going to get answers from his parents.

Kikyo got out with a heavy huff, leaning her weight against Inuyasha as he took it, her long blue dress giving her room to move around in and to accommodate her belly. "Thank you, Dai," she said, her eyes soft as she looked at him next to the door.

Dai nodded and smiled back. "I'll be waiting."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow as he turned to view Dai. "You know that I'm going to get some answers." Dai had a straight face, but nodded, uncertain of what to say. Inuyasha glared at him and then helped Kikyo towards the front door. He opened the door and let Kikyo go in.

Izayoi was approaching them from the back hallway that led to the backyard. Her smile radiated on her face as she watched the couple enter her home, onto the living room area. "Inuyasha. Kikyo. What brings you two here?" she said, going to sit on a recliner next to the couple as they sat on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dai." Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo while he looked at his mother, getting right to the point. "He was late today, which is odd for him. But not only that, he was nervous when he came to pick us up and he wouldn't tell me what you guys talked about." Inuyasha watched his mother carefully for any signs to give away her confession, but she didn't flinch. _'She must already know why we're here.'_ He didn't back down, but he was still hard on his mother, wanting her to tell him the truth. "What were you guys talking about?"

Kikyo watched as son and mother interacted on a whole other level. Izayoi was calm in her seat, her face serene and calm through Inuyasha's demanding tone. But Kikyo could tell that Izayoi was hiding something. It was in her smile, a smile that hid, and the way Izayoi looked at Inuyasha that told Kikyo that she was hiding something. But Kikyo remained quiet and relaxed into the couch, leaning back as Inuyasha remained with his elbows on his knees. She watched the interaction with a smile and with seriousness. _'They look so cute,'_ she thought with an inward giggle.

Izayoi sighed. "Your father wanted to ask Dai about the concert night. He wants each of you boys to have a limo driver because he thinks that it'll be easier to get everyone out and to the doors safely. But Dai was uncertain of who would be reliable to do that. So he and your father had to find new drivers… call up the limo agency… ask for security guards… all that stuff," Izayoi said with the movement of her hands.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, not smelling any nervousness from his mother. "So are we all having different limos?"

Izayoi shrugged. "Your father still hasn't figured that out. He says that he'll think about it. But there's still two weeks left so not that big of a rush. It's just that he wanted to let Dai know before you boys started to plan any kind of big entrance."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked towards Kikyo. "What do you think, Koi?" He watched as Kikyo smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back. _'God… I love you, Kikyo.'_

"It sounds nice," Kikyo said, her voice soft as she turned between Izayoi and Inuyasha to speak to them both. "I mean… it would make sense to have the boys separated so that the security guards would have an easier time to get them to the doors." Kikyo placed a hand on her belly as she nodded her head, agreeing with herself. Inuyasha smiled and placed his hand on Kikyo's hand, both of theirs resting on their child in her womb.

Izayoi smiled, happy for her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. But inwardly, she felt the pain that was Kagome's. _'Poor Kagome… to come back at such a time…'_ Thoughts raced in her mind as Inuyasha and Kikyo talked about the possibilities of the upcoming concert. She kept her demeanor up, knowing her son and his abilities. She was used to these Inu-demons and their abilities. So she knew the tricks of avoiding their detection. Izayoi watched as Inuyasha leaned over to kiss Kikyo, so tenderly. Izayoi blinked and looked away. Now that Kagome was back, her relationship with Inuyasha kept popping into her mind, and she felt sorry for the girl. But then again, she wanted her son to be happy. And he was, with Kikyo. They've been together for three years, and they were getting married. They were having a child together, in about four months, and they already had a child who loved them. They had made a life for each other, and Izayoi knew that it was wrong for Kagome to come back. _'But… Inuyasha and Kagome were so in love…'_ The love that she saw from Inuyasha and Kagome was a love like no other. It was a love that she had for Inutaisho, one that can never be broken.

"Mother." Izayoi blinked and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna go." Inuyasha stood up and reached down to help Kikyo get up. He pulled her to her feet and felt her arm wrap around his waist. "Kikyo told Keisha that we would be a few minutes." Izayoi nodded and got to her feet. She walked over to the two and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Tell Kazuki I said hi."

"Of course. Although, he will be mad that we didn't bring him," Kikyo said with a chuckle. Izayoi smiled lovingly at the topic of her grandson.

"Next time, I'll make him my famous cookies."

"Oh God," Inuyasha moaned.

Kikyo nudged him with her hip against his. Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo as if she was going insane. "What? That kid has about fifty sweet teeth in that mouth of his."

"Let him go, Inuyasha," Izayoi said, placing her hands on her hips. "Let him be a child while he still can." Inuyasha shook his head as he listened to these two women's words. Kikyo giggled and took a step forward, now letting Inuyasha lead her to the door. Izayoi walked behind them and waited in the doorway as she watched the two get into the limo. Dai closed the door and walked around to the front of the car and got in, starting up the limo. Izayoi waved at the dark-tinted windows as it drove back around the circle and down the long path towards the gate. She dropped her hand slowly to her side with a sigh.

Closing the door, Izayoi turned around and walked back towards the living room. She looked up at Inutaisho, who was now at the top of the stairs. His long hair was tied back at his neck and he was dressed in his jeans pants and white button up shirt. She smiled lovingly up at him, loving this side of the formal Inutaisho. When he wasn't so formal and dressed up to be the Inu-Taiyoukai that he was, he would always come down to her level in society, when she used to be just a commoner and him a demon lord. He would dress just like her, in a pair of jeans and a shirt, something that was weird to see on him but he matched in it anyways. Inutaisho began to walk down the stairs, heading towards her.

"I didn't tell him," she said, looking down at the ground as she walked towards him as well, intending to go into his arms. "I couldn't"

Inutaisho nodded. "It is best we let him find out on his own, like what Kagome wanted." Inutaisho took a deep breath, taking Izayoi into his lungs after he felt her emotions from his office upstairs. They have been together for so long that they were connected to each other in many ways. He wrapped his arms around her once she came into close distance. She felt so fragile and Inutaisho knew that this was killing her. "This is their life to play out, Izayoi."

"I know," Izayoi said, wrapping her arms around his waist as she felt him stroke her long hair. She sighed into his arms, feeling the comfort that he offered her in her times of need. "It's just… I feel so bad for Kagome."

Inutaisho nodded, his chin on top of Izayoi's head. "Kagome has a rough future ahead of her. But she knows what she's in for, and that's what I love about Kagome. She always faces what is meant for her and she never looks back."

"But she never thinks about herself," Izayoi reminded him, wanting Inutaisho to know that the girl deserved so much more than to watch her own sister and the only lover she ever had, and probably will ever have, be together. "Kagome deserves so much more than this. Why would the Fates do this to her?"

Inutaisho took a deep breath and looked ahead at the closed doors that his son walked out of. "I think that they have something planned for Kagome." He felt Izayoi stiffen at the acknowledgement, but he kept stroking her hair, only wanting to comfort his mate. That was what having a mate was all about. His instinct to comfort, love and protect his mate was stronger than anything he's ever felt before. Even the loss of a family member. Izayoi was his mate, his life, and he would do anything for her if she asked. But his son didn't have a mate. Which was what Inutaisho knew about Inuyasha more than Inuyasha knew about himself. Kagome was his mate. He could tell by his son's instincts around the girl, which he has never shown around Kikyo. But they were getting married and they were happy together, so Inutaisho knew that he shouldn't interfere.

Inutaisho sighed and tightened his hold on Izayoi as he rocked her back and forth. "Why else would they have brought Kagome back if they didn't have a duty for her when she did come back?"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know okay? I really like it when I have a lot of reviews. It let's me know that my story IS actually interesting, and not my mind just making me think that it's interesting. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I was hoping to make it a bit longer because it didn't reach my 20,000 words mark like my other chapters usually do but that's okay. It's still the beginning. Things will get a lot more interesting in the future. Let me know what you thought.**

**- Kaleialohalani**


	3. Memories

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was a little disappointed to see less than the first chapter but I guess it shouldn't be a surprise. My last story wasn't that big of a hit and so I wasn't really expecting much from this one. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 3: Memories**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The darkness was a comfort, stirring from the depths of the black hole that the creature was trapped in. Blinking golden eyes, movement brought some pebbles and rocks to fall to the floor beneath his feet. He took a deep breath in and smelled the fragrance of the earth, taking in the dirt and the rocks. _'Life.'_ There was no space for him to move around in, but a long tunnel high above led to a beautiful white light. Stretching his neck up, the creature stared with his golden eyes into the blinding light high above him. With a deep breath, a howl reverberated out of the deep hole in the earth that the creature was buried in and into the night sky of the full moon above.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome awoke with a start. Instantly, she flinched and had to relax back on her bed to stop her back from aching. _'I guess I went too hard this time…'_ she thought with a sigh. She blinked a few times and let the sleepy haze leave her body. Her mother had accompanied her in her dreams and the two had sparred in the Maboroshi Kokudo. Kagome was thankful that she could get back to sharpening her skills. After three years of living with her mother in the Maboroshi Kokudo, she was used to training and fighting every second of the day. The dead never slept and they were never tired. So she had a lot of time to train with her mother.

Getting to a sitting position with her legs hanging off the bed, Kagome looked around at her room. The picture frames that once dominated her room was now gone. No more smiling faces to wake up to. She had a life now, one that she could live with no regrets or worries. And this time, Kagome was going to live her life. Standing up, she stretched and walked into her bathroom to do her morning duties around the shrine. The sun had not yet risen, but it was showing its life against the sky. Kagome walked out of her bathroom having finished her morning rituals and then put on her miko robes. The fabric ruffled against her skin as she felt the gentle robes settle against her body. Kagome pinned her hair up with her favorite butterfly clip that her father had given her and looked at herself in her mirror. _'Well… this is as good as it gets, Kagome.'_ With a frown and a shake of her head, Kagome walked out of her room.

Heading downstairs, the kitchen brought voices floating to her. Kagome smiled as she noticed her mother and brother eating at the kitchen table.

Kira turned and smiled at Kagome. "Good morning, dear. Come join us before you head outside." Souta turned with his mother to look at his sister, already dressed up.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, but walked towards the head of the table to get closer to her family. "I don't usually eat before I do my morning rituals. It dirties the soul. But I'll come back and join you guys, if you're still here," she said as she glanced at their plates. Souta's plate was almost finished and her mother's was halfway. Kagome shook her head with a smile.

Souta smirked and chuckled. "Maybe I'll save you some food then." Kagome glared at her brother playfully, and the two laughed together. Kagome then excused herself and walked towards the door, as she headed outside to do her duties around the shrine grounds before the sun rose.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun glared on the white statue in front of the Goshinboku. Kagome meditated to the side of the statue, giving room for the people who wanted to make prayers and offerings. Her straw hat covered her face as incense burned, one on both side of her. Kagome was calm as her eyes were closed in content and her mind was clear. She could hear footsteps around the shrine from the guests. A few pairs of footsteps came closer until they stopped, and a few presences were beside her. The chants that came from their mouths were prayers of guidance and protection that they asked from her statue. But Kagome didn't say a word as she continued meditating. The sun finally was high enough to shine its light down on to the shrine grounds without having any obstacles but the shadows made by some of the tall objects.

The sounds of the wind rustling against the Goshinboku gave peace as Kagome meditated against the stone ground. Her mind was in peace, in a place where no one could get her as she remained sitting comfortably on the ground.

"Kagome?"

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome peeked through the holes on her hat to look up at the person standing in front of her. She was shocked to hear her name being called by a person, which brought on confusion and uneasiness automatically. Kagome looked up to see a woman standing above her. The woman wore jeans pants and a light blue tank top. But the face of the woman started to come into view and Kagome gasped as to who called her name.

"Rin?" she asked, shocked. The woman nodded her head with a smile. Placing her hands on her hips, Rin looked down at the straw hat with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Are you going to show me your face?"

Kagome blinked and made a face, unsure if she should reveal herself. She looked around hesitantly, making sure that no one was around. She had already spoken and Rin knew that it was her, so there was no getting away from this. Slowly, she brought one hand up to her hat and drew it down to the side. Kagome blinked as the sun glared down at her exposed face, waiting for Rin to reply.

Rin nodded with a smile. "I can't believe you're back," she said, now showing confusion and surprise. Kagome smiled, looking down at the ground as she placed her hat to the side of her. Rin took a deep breath and went to her knees, her hair falling over her shoulders. She looked at Kagome with a critical stare, and moments passed before Rin said anything.

"Are you really alive?"

Kagome smiled, uncertain as to how to react to Rin's changing attitude. Though Kagome knew that Rin always acted like this, or at least she did before. Rin had a changing personality, one time she was happy and then the next she was sad. She was like water, always changing. But that's what she loved about Rin. The girl always surprised her. "Yes, I am. I'm really back, Rin." Kagome watched as Rin looked her over, taking her time to process things in her mind. Then, without any notice, Rin just threw herself around Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped at the sudden movement, but Rin had her in her arms and she was being squeezed in her hold. It took a moment for Kagome to smile and wrap her arms around Rin. The two held each other for a bit, Kagome letting Rin get into holds with her being alive. _'How does she know that I'm alive?'_ she thought, now that she was getting comfortable with Rin's knowledge.

Rin let Kagome go and smiled. "I can't believe you're alive," she said again, her eyes moving over Kagome and taking in every detail. Kagome smirked.

"Why are you here?" Kagome watched as Rin smiled at her, her eyes shinning with the same light she remembered.

"Sesshomaru told me that you had come back." Rin smiled tentatively at Kagome's surprised look. "Don't worry. He only told me because we're mates and we can't keep secrets from each other." Rin watched as Kagome turned from her, her face looking up to the sun in silence. _'She's thinking about it…'_ Rin frowned and then turned towards the Goshinboku. "You didn't want anyone to know?"

Kagome turned back towards Rin, hearing the sadness in the woman's voice. "No, it's not that." Kagome sighed and looked down at her straw hat. "I just… don't know how I'm gonna tell everyone… you know?" Kagome looked towards Rin, seeing the woman nod. The concerned look on Rin's face made Kagome want to talk more. She missed talking to her friends about drama or about her problems. It was a daily thing for girls to do that, and Kagome missed what it felt like to have her friends listen to her as she confided in them. "I don't know if I want to tell the others. I brought gifts for all the families, but I gave them to Inutaisho to give to the everyone."

"Gifts?" Rin asked, her eyes curious as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Just gifts for the families as thanks for their help. Inutaisho was supposed to tell them that he was giving them a reward, or so, for helping his family and the Higurashi family with such a hard time." Rin nodded her head and looked back down at the stones. She couldn't believe that she was talking with her dead friend, but she was. Kagome was back, and she felt her love for the girl rise again. Rin felt the connection they had, now stronger as she remembers what it was like to have lost Kagome. Memories came flooding back into her mind of the days when they were just teenagers and worrying about boys or about schoolwork. Life was easy back then, or at least for her it was. Kagome's life was a different story, but what Rin remembered the most was how Kagome always had a smile on her face with anything she did. Rin's feelings were stronger now that she was sitting next to Kagome, talking with Kagome, having Kagome back in her life again. Rin looked up at the sky with a smile and nodded.

"Well… are you going to show me your dress for Wednesday?" she asked, getting up to her feet to look down at Kagome.

Kagome looked up with a dazed expression, wondering what Rin was talking about. _'The concert…'_ She was starting to regret telling Izayoi that she would go. There would be too many people there and too many eyes to notice who she was. That's what she was afraid of. Of being noticed. If someone were to notice her, then others would flock around her and make a big scene. It would be worse if she bumped into her other friends. _'Old friends now…'_ she thought, pushing back all of the emotions that were threatening to consume her. Kagome looked up at Rin and blinked. "I don't know if I want to go anymore," she confessed with a sad look.

Rin just turned her head to the side. "You're going and that's that." She reached her hand out to take Kagome's. "Aunt Izzy wouldn't like it if you didn't go." Kagome looked at Rin's outstretched hand and she sighed. _'She's right…'_ Even though it sounded like a bribe thing, she knew that Aunty Izzy really wanted her to go to this concert. Kagome grabbed onto Rin's hand and the two went into the house for breakfast and to talk like old times.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Welcome to Café 100." Kagome smiled as she looked at a woman who walked up to the counter. The woman had lots of makeup on and she was dressed in a business suit, so she was obviously on her way to work.

"Can I have a tall mocha?" the woman asked, her voice as sweet as her black eyes.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Whip cream on it?" she asked, reaching for a sharpie and the tall cup. The woman gave her answer and Kagome left the register to head to the espresso machine. She made the woman's drink and came back in less than three minutes. Kagome smiled as she offered the drink across the counter. "Here you go."

"Thank you," the woman said with a smile. She took out a bill and placed it on the counter. With a wink, the woman grabbed her drink. "Keep the change." That said, she walked towards the doors without a single look back.

Kagome watched as the woman walked away and then grabbed the bill with a small smile. _'Wow…'_ She smiled to herself as she placed the bill in the register and took out the necessary change to place in the tip jar. She closed the register and looked back behind the counter. The place was clean. Most of the time when she was bored, she would just tidy up the place and mop the floor. Now she understood why the place seemed so clean. The Café was packed during morning time when people wanted their early morning coffee. But after that, the huge crowd would die and she would have free time here and there to clean up or make more bakery food.

Kagome turned around and walked towards the soup pots. She opened the cover for each, making sure that it was still kept warm. The Café served a lot of food. There were scone breads, bagels, cheesecakes, soups, sandwiches, and even muffins. There were also a lot of drinks like espressos, teas, juices, frappucinos and coffee. Kagome smiled as she closed the lid to the pot and went towards the fridge where they had backup in case their fridge display ran out of food. She nodded her head and turned around at the sound of the bell ringing to signal a customer's entrance.

A gasped flew out of her mouth and Kagome whipped her head back around. _'Miroku and Sango!'_ Her heart began to beat erratically at the knowledge that she would have to talk to them to take their order. Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes to block out the world around her. She had to think. Miroku and Sango couldn't find her like this. Not like this. _'I don't want to meet them yet…'_ she thought desperately, trying to find another way out of this. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes as she heard Sango making conversation with Miroku. _'That's it!'_ Kagome walked fast towards the back where Ary was having her fifteen minute break. Walking into the small break room, Kagome smiled as calmly as she could when Ary looked up at her from the table.

"Is everything okay?" Ary asked, her eyes worried as she looked up from her phone in her hands. Kagome nodded with a smile, her eyes worried.

"Sorry for bothering you… but I really have to use the bathroom. Do you mind if you watch the front for me?" she asked, her voice as calm as a river.

Ary smiled and nodded with a giggle. "Sure. I know how you feel." She did a quick text and then closed her phone, throwing back on her apron as she went to put her phone in her purse and back in her locker. "At least now we have each other to switch off with." Kagome nodded, giving her thanks.

Ary walked towards the door, passing Kagome with a smile. "And we can talk to somebody when we're working." Ary turned around quickly with a giggle, as Kagome nodded her agreement. Ary closed the door behind her and Kagome waited for a second before she leaned against the door. Her breath came out of her in a huff and she felt like slumping to the ground at the sudden loss of energy. At first, she was all energetic with the need to get away from Sango and Miroku. Now, it felt like she lost all her energy at trying to do just that. But at least she succeeded. Now, she had to wait a bit to see if they were still in the café. If they were… _'Well… then I'm stuck back here…'_

Sure enough, Sango and Miroku remained in the café, in the same booth as that day when she had asked for a job here. Kagome watched from behind the counter, trying to stay as unnoticed as possible. She placed more food on the plates within the glass fridge that displayed all of the food choices. Trying to conceal herself while working was hard, but she kept telling herself that she could get through it. Ary was at the register with a customer now.

"One blueberry muffin," Ary called with a smile down at Kagome. She nodded and grabbed a plate, placing a blueberry muffin onto it. Kagome then walked over towards Ary and handed her the plate while trying to use some of the displays and stands on the counter to hide her face. Kagome glanced towards Sango and Miroku's booth to see that they were laughing together. She turned away and went to check the soup again. The smiles on their faces were real, and Kagome couldn't help but feel sad that she wasn't included. She immediately wiped that thought from her mind. Kagome bit her bottom lip and went to the espresso machine to wipe up the spills. Anything to keep her busy and hidden.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped as she heard her name. She turned to see Ary with wide eyes, frightened.

"Jeez… Kagome. Are you okay?" Ary asked, one hand on her chest as she looked at Kagome with worry.

Kagome shook her head and smiled, erasing all the traces of her worries behind. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Ary. I was just thinking about my family…" she said, which was kinda the truth.

Ary arched her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "You're lying, aren't you?" Kagome looked surprised as she watched Ary. "Every time Miroku and Sango come in, you get so… frightened." Ary tilted her head to the side, trying to understand Kagome. The girl's beautiful eyes never changed, though. But Ary thought that she was hiding something. Kagome seemed shy, at times, but she was a really nice person. Ary just couldn't understand why Kagome would be so afraid when one of Mayonaka's members comes into the café.

"It's not that…" Kagome said, looking over at the table. Sango had just slapped Miroku on the arm and the two continued to laugh together. Their empty plates lay waiting on the table that they sat on together.

"Then why are you looking at them like you want to join them?" Kagome turned her head from the couple's booth and walked back towards the soup. Ary watched as Kagome lifted the lid of both pots and stirred the contents inside. She sighed and rested one hand on the counter. "When you first came here for a job, Miroku and Sango came in. I noticed your expression and how you quickly got out of the store. I know that there's something between you three. Do you know them?"

Ary waited for an answer. She watched Kagome's back, from the bow of her apron on her waist to her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Ary saw Kagome shake her head as she placed the lid back onto the pot, keeping her back towards her.

"No."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kira tapped her foot impatiently as she waited at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome was getting into her dress upstairs and she was taking a long time to do so. Kira sighed and turned to see Souta on the living room couch. One of his legs hung over the arm of the couch as he looked bored, staring at the wall. Kira smiled with a giggle.

"Go call your sister, Souta."

Souta made a face. "Eww… I don't wanna go in her room and find her naked or anything."

Kira rolled her eyes at her son's imagination. "That's why you knock on the door."

Souta shook his head and looked away from his mother's gaze. "No thank you." Kira sighed and leaned back onto the wall to continue waiting for her daughter. Tonight was Mayonaka's concert. In about one hour, the concert was supposed to be starting. Kira looked over at the television as they had the station on the broadcast of the concert. Since the cameras couldn't go inside the stadium, they were only allowed to shoot the before and after of the concert. Mayonaka already had their grand entrances earlier on in the broadcast. Kira smiled as she remembered her daughter and the dress that she had on. Kikyo had looked so beautiful in that black dress of hers. Inuyasha wore his same attire whenever he sang in front of a crowd. Dressed in Mayonaka's jacket, their symbol in gold on the back, the black leather of the jacket fit Inuyasha's look perfectly. He had a white tank top underneath the jacket and his black, baggy pants with silver chains hanging on the side made him an object to drool over for the girls. Kikyo had looked beautiful with her curly hair in locks around her figure while the black dress gave her body movement to accommodate the growing belly. Kira sighed.

Just thinking about her two daughters was hard on her. Images of Inuyasha and Kagome together always flooded her mind, ruining those images of Kikyo and Inuyasha. In a way, ever since Kagome came back, she's been seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship as something wrong and forbidden. Though it wasn't. The two had moved on. It was better for them to do so. They had the right to move on. But Kagome was back now and that was bringing more problems. Kira just didn't know which was good and bad, but she knew that things were a lot more complicated now. With two of her daughters both in love with the same man, there was a huge problem. _'I don't know what to do…'_ she thought with a sigh.

Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs, checking her dress to make sure that she didn't look like an idiot. With a nod, she steeled her nerves and walked down the stairs with grace. She was molded and perfected to be a miko, so she knew how to walk like a princess. Kagome looked down at her mother, noticing the woman look up at her with awe. A smile graced her mother's face, bringing one of her own. Only thing, hers was of embarrassment. _'Oh my gosh…'_

Kira gasped as she looked at Kagome walking down the stairs. She was beautiful. The red dress hugged Kagome's curves perfectly, though it was loose to allow her movement. The dress went down to her knees, so it wasn't anything that formal. But Kagome had on white high-heels with the straps crisscrossing at the front to end at the back above the ankle. The white high-heels matched the white outlining of the dress perfectly, helping to make it stand out against all the red. Kagome had her hair down with a red headband behind her bangs, allowing it to cover her eyes when she needed it to. The white hoop earring she wore was beautiful and her simple clear lip-gloss made Kagome look outstanding. Kira smiled as her daughter came to the last step. She hugged Kagome, smelling the scent of roses, and then pulled back to take one last look at Kagome.

"You look so beautiful…" Kira said, admiring her daughter's beauty. Kagome smiled at her, appreciation in her beautiful orbs. Kira sighed and brushed back her bands to the side. "I hope you have fun tonight." There was desperateness in her tone that Kira couldn't hide, and Kagome's eyes told her she had heard it.

Souta smiled as he came up to the two women and he opened his arms. "Can I get a hug?" he asked, looking at his sister with a smirk. Kagome tilted her head with admiration and nodded her head. She walked into her brother's arms, feeling them encompass her. She smiled as she hit his chest. _'I remember when his arms couldn't even wrap around me,'_ she thought with joy. Her brother was becoming a fine man and he would make someone a fine husband one day. Kagome took in his scent and released it as they let go of each other. "Don't go having too much fun though."

Kagome arched her eyebrow as she noticed Souta's frown. "Why? Do you go to their concerts?"

Kira nodded her head. "Your brother usually goes. Izayoi usually takes him along and he hangs out with your sister and Sango." Kagome nodded her head, not changing her expression at the names. She smiled at Souta.

"Why aren't you going this time?"

Souta frowned and looked down. "I told Aunt Izzy that I didn't want to go when she asked me. I have a test tomorrow and I needed to study. But I would have gone now… that you're going." Kagome smiled kindly at her brother's care.

"I'd rather you stay and do your homework. I think I can have as much fun as if everyone knew I was alive," Kagome said with a nod of her head.

Souta looked at Kagome with doubt as he placed one hand on her bare shoulder. "I would have gone if I knew that you were going. I don't want you to go alone."

Kagome placed her hand on her brother's and smiled. "I won't be alone. Rin, Papa and Aunt Izzy will be there."

"Where are you going to stay?" Kira asked, now worrying about her daughter. If Kagome didn't want to be known, then going to this concert was definitely not the way to do it. Though she knew that Kagome was only trying to be nice to Izayoi, it was foolish of her to go to Mayonaka's concert and think that she wasn't going to get noticed by anyone.

Kagome smiled as she looked at her mother. "Aunt Izzy got me a seat in the first class," Kira gasped, and Kagome had to calm her mother down. "Don't worry, mama. The front row has five rows on four sides of the circle. I'll be in the back on one side and Kikyo guys will be on the opposite side. I told Izayoi that I'll only go if I could have this as my only request." Kira seemed hesitant at first, but then she nodded her head, trying to place positive thoughts in her mind about tonight.

"You sure that Inuyasha, Koga or Miroku won't notice you?" Souta asked, still thinking that things could go wrong.

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "I'm going to use my aura and create it into a barrier to help conceal myself so that they can't feel my presence. But I doubt they can scent me through all of the people in the stadium, and through my barrier." Kagome was certain that they wouldn't find her. She remembered when the boys had their first concert. Inuyasha never took his eyes off her. He would always sing to the crowd, but he would look back at her as if all of the songs were dedicated to her. Kagome smiled, though her family didn't know for what. _'They were for me…'_

Kira sighed and turned so that Kagome had room to head to the door. "Well you better go. Don't wanna keep Izayoi waiting." Kagome nodded her head and walked towards the door with her mother and brother right behind her. At least she had them with her. They would always be there for her, that Kagome knew. That was the reason why she was fine the way she was. Though she didn't have Inuyasha, she had a life, and she was living it happily. Thanks to Souta and her mother. She wasn't alone in this world. She had people who loved her and needed her, and that was all that she asked for. Kagome smiled as she turned around and waved her family good-bye. Kira and Souta watched as Kagome walked towards the stairs and then headed down towards the road.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There were swarms of cameras outside of Swan Lake. The huge dome looked like a crystal sticking half-way out of the ground. The outside layer was metal which would glare off the sun in madness. But the sun had set now, and all there was were two huge beam-lights on both sides of the entrance of Swan Lake. Sakura trees played around the dome on the only shown soil in the area, right against edges of the dome. Swan Lake was known for its comfort of having AC within the stadium. The whole place was AC powered, making it a nice place for a huge crowd to remain without baking to death.

A few limos pulled up to the side of the curb where the red carpet began until the entrance through the glass doors. There were red velvet ropes on the sides of the red carpet and a few security guards to help keep the public back. But only the rich and famous walked down the red carpet. Everyone else went through the other doors that didn't have the grand entrance of the red carpet. People flocked the ropes to see which famous person would be coming to this concert. Mayonaka was known for attracting many people, especially the important ones in this world.

A black limo pulled up to the back where five security guards waited in a group. They all turned at once when the limo came around the corner, stopping right in front of them. One security guard opened the door and a hand was outstretched. Another guard grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her out of the car.

Izayoi smiled as she nodded her head to the guard. "Thank you." She clutched her purse closer to her dark blue dress, and turned to look down in the open door. Kagome scooted towards the door and the same guard reached in to help her out. Kagome smiled at him, earning an awkward smile and a quick turn of the head from the guard. Kagome looked at Izayoi and smiled. The woman was beautiful in that dark blue dress that went down to her calves. She had dark blue high-heels on to match her dress and her hair was let down with a few skinny braids to make a nice crown around her head. Izayoi also had dangling silver stars earrings and her red lipstick made her lips look luscious. Kagome walked forward towards Izayoi's welcoming smile, allowing Inutaisho to get out of the car. The male wore a deep blue tuxedo to match Izayoi's dress, and his shiny black shoes clicked against the pavement. His hair shined in the dark and his eyes sparkled with energy.

"Ready my ladies?" Inutaisho asked, getting between the women to open his arms to both of them. Kagome smiled and giggled as she linked her arm with Inutaisho's with Izayoi on the other side. Inutaisho then led the two women to the door as the security guards surrounded them, doing their job. One opened the door and the three stepped inside to be greeted by a cool breeze and the sound of the concert starting already. Miroku's voice could be heard as the crowd screamed with excitement. Kagome marveled at the beauty of hearing the shouts of the crowd and the excitement that pumped through her veins. She missed this. Times when she would go out to Koga's club or just to have a swarm of people around her. It was thrilling and exciting.

The three came around the corner where there was a velvet rope set up to stop people from going backstage. There were two security guards already standing on guard. One unhooked the rope to let the three pass, and the other five security guards remained with the two when Inutaisho nodded his head, not having to say anything. Inutaisho led the women to an elevator and escorted them inside.

Kagome sighed as the sound of the crowd disappeared. "I can't believe I'm here."

Izayoi smiled and looked around her mate. "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be okay." She watched as Kagome looked back at her and smiled, nodding her head. Izayoi knew that Kagome was worried about being noticed by the boys or by the girls. But since Kagome had wanted to sit on the opposite side, there was no way that anyone would notice her. Although Izayoi worried that maybe something would happen to Kagome if she sat by herself, Kagome said that she would be fine. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a lighted and bright hallway.

The carpet was soft under her heels as Kagome walked alongside Inutaisho towards the glass doors that led into the stadium. The muffled sounds of the band's instruments and voices showed how strong the walls were. Since Swan Lake was a dome, the halls went around the top floor. The stadium was inside the walls, basically underground. The floors went down into the earth until the stage remained in the middle and the music would echo onto all sides of the dome. Kagome thought about the carpet under her as she continued to walk down the lighted hall. _'I remember…'_ The memories of this place flooded back to her. When she was pregnant and had come rushing back from the Naiku Shrine to see the concert. Inuyasha had wanted her to come. He needed her to be there. So she came, even though she was tired from fighting Kano Mitsuhada that day and had given her prayers and blessings to millions of people. She had come. For him.

The glass doors were finally in view and people were finally within the area. People were walking into the doors, the sound of the band's song now reaching into the hall. Kagome could feel her feet getting heavy now and her heartbeat accelerating. Inutaisho noticed as he tightened his arm around hers, letting her know he sensed her distressed.

"Don't be afraid, Kagome…" Izayoi looked up at her mate as he said the words. He was looking ahead, not wanting to call attention to Kagome. Izayoi understood and just looked forward instead of counseling Kagome. The girl needed to get herself together before they walked into the stadium.

Kagome took a deep breath. As she let it out, she steeled her fears and thought about just having fun. _'It'll be fine… Besides… I want to hear what kind of songs the boys are singing now…'_ Yes. She was ready. Kagome nodded her head and the two security guards by the glass doors held it open when they saw the three approaching. Other people waited as Inutaisho led them through the doors. Immediately, Kagome was enveloped in a rush of excitement.

The stadium was darker than the halls but it was pumping with excitement. The lights on the roof played to the song that Mayonaka played. Kagome looked up in awe as she took in the stadium, remembering how it was before, but still shocked at its grand size. The four plasma screens hung from wires on the ceilings, which wasn't that high, considering that the stadium went down. The four plasma screens hung in the air, showing the crowd a closer view of the band playing and each member as it switched camera views. Kagome smiled as she took a step at a time, heading down towards the first-class area. People were on the sides, dancing on their levels and not caring about hitting anyone. Each level had fencing to keep the crowd from falling down onto the next level, therefore leading to an avalanche of human bodies. She could feel their adrenaline and excitement as it fueled her own. Kagome smiled, suddenly hearing Inuyasha's guitar playing. She looked down towards the stage and saw the band like little ants. She looked up to the screens and noticed Inuyasha playing his guitar, the sound echoing throughout the room. The crowd went wild once Koga's voice came on and the camera view switched to show him.

'_Wow…'_ she thought, looking at Koga's face. Koga looked handsome and very hot in his band attire that he always wore whenever they had to be Mayonaka. He closed his eyes as he sang into the microphone above his keyboard. The girls went wild as they screamed his name and hands flew in the air. Kagome arched her eyebrow and smiled, looking around at the drooling girls. _'Wow Koga… nice job.'_

The stage came closer before Kagome realized and she could see the boys easily now. They had their back towards them, thankfully. But Kagome unlinked her arm with Inutaisho's. That earned a turn of his head and his eyes were filled with confusion. Kagome smiled up at him.

"They'll probably see you two walking with someone…" she yelled, knowing that it was a bit loud. Inutaisho smiled and nodded. Izayoi turned around with an encouraging smile. Kagome smiled back and nodded, hoping that Izayoi wouldn't worry about her. Izayoi turned back around and the two walked ahead of her. Kagome looked down at the ground as she made her way to the first-class area. Inutaisho said something to the security guards and the velvet rope was lifted. She walked in and immediately went to the first row behind the velvet ropes. Izayoi turned around, watching as Kagome sat down in the seat. She had a frown on her face, fearing the worst for the young woman.

Kagome smiled back happily, encouraging Izayoi more than encouraging herself. The woman just smiled and turned around, letting Inutaisho lead them right to the edge of the stage where more security guards were lined up around. He led Izayoi around the stage and the two left her sight. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly, she jumped as the girl next to her screamed, cheering on the band. _'My gosh…'_

The place was pounding with Inuyasha's guitar and Miroku's drums. But the beat was one that Kagome never heard before. After a few minutes, Kagome began to relax back in the seat. They were like movie theater seats so it was comfortable to sit in. Situating her dress, Kagome crossed her legs and patted her knee to the beat with one hand as she nodded her head. _'This isn't that bad.'_ Kagome smiled as she watched the three boys sing and dance on stage. She watched as they sang and smiled, their faces so familiar, yet so strange to her. Kagome couldn't help but feel sad that she was watching them, yet not knowing them. But this was what she wanted, and she didn't want them to know that she was alive. It was nice and a blessing just to see their faces again. Kagome made sure that her barrier was still up and then continued to relax as a new song came on and another rush of screams flew from the audience.

The people never ran out of energy as they kept screaming. Throughout the whole time, Kagome took everything in. From the feel of a thousand people around her to the emotions that swarmed her at having to see the boys again. She kept looking up at the screens to see the closer views of the boys. That only brought pain to her heart to see them, especially Inuyasha. But… _'He looks so happy…'_ Inuyasha looked the same, only thing Kagome could see how he aged throughout the three years. His looks were more masculine now and she could see his body had grown as well. Kagome felt flushed all of a sudden. _'Oh no… not this… uh…'_ She reprimanded herself for thinking about Inuyasha's body. Her body was tuned to his, and she still found herself wanting him. But she could never have him, so Kagome knew that she had to keep her feelings in check. She listened to all of their songs with a keen ear. All of the boys sang their own songs, and though she didn't know why, because she wasn't in their lives to understand where the inspiration of the song was coming from, she knew that every song had a special meaning. Kagome smiled as she nodded her head to Inuyasha's voice. The three boys then sang together and ended the song.

The crowd screamed and their voices were louder than the band now that no instruments were playing. Inuyasha chuckled into the microphone, making the girls scream out his name at the handsome voice. Inuyasha looked out at all of the people, taking in the crowd that they had tonight.

"Wow. Thank you, all of you, who came out tonight and are here right now at our concert." The crowd screamed as Koga began to play a soft tune to give Inuyasha some music. Inuyasha looked down in front of the stage, spotting Kikyo quickly. She smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. "I want to play this last song before we call it a night." The crowd began to moan their disagreement and Inuyasha walked around the stage while looking up at the crowd. "I know you don't want to go. But hey…" he said, stopping to place his free hand on his hip. "It's about a thousand dollars a minute if we go over the time limit." The crowd laughed as Inuyasha smiled, his face seen on the huge plasma screens. Inuyasha smirked and waved his hand, placing it on his guitar that hung in front of him on his neck. "So… as our last song… I'm dedicating this to my fiancé, Kikyo Higurashi." The crowd went wild at the dedication. Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo. The camera changed views to get a closer shot of Inuyasha's face. His eyes showed his love as he looked down at Kikyo, though the camera couldn't include her face. Inuyasha smiled lovingly at Kikyo, watching as Kikyo looked up at him with the same love in her eyes.

"This song is called 'My Girl'." The crowd went wild, knowing the song, and with good reasons. Inuyasha smirked at the loudness of the crowd as he broke eye contact with Kikyo and looked up at the rows of people. "This song has been number one on the Top Hits List longer than 'Let Me Be The One'. It's obviously the best I've written so far." Inuyasha looked back down at Kikyo, watching her as he spoke to the crowd. "I got the inspiration from Kikyo. She was the reason why I wrote this song." Inuyasha placed the microphone to his side as he nodded, allowing Koga to start the beat to the song. Inuyasha watched Kikyo until Miroku started his part. He smiled and then turned around, looking around at the crowd so that everyone could have a good view of him as he sang to them.

Inuyasha placed the microphone back on its stand and began to play his guitar. His fingers played with the chords as the tune of the song made the crowd cheer for the number one hit. Inuyasha smiled as he brought his face closer to the microphone.

"Looking in your deep brown eyes

They shine with a beautiful light

You have shown me how to love again

My baby"

Kagome listened to Inuyasha's words as he sang into the microphone with such feeling, and the crowd sang along with him.

"I will be there for you

And anytime you want my love

Just let me know my girl

And I will be there to give you love"

The crowd cheered as Inuyasha went into the next chorus. Kagome watched the plasma screens above, watching Inuyasha's face as the camera remained on him the whole time he sang with the boys' voices echoing his own. She frowned, listening to his words.

"Beautifully mysterious

My heart has been broken once before

So heal me and love me

Let me know you'll always be there for me"

Kagome scrunched up her face in pain. _'He's talking about me…'_

"Cuz I will be there for you

And anytime you want my love

Just let me know my girl

And I will be there to give you love"

Miroku and Koga then played their parts, overpowering Inuyasha's guitar as he kept strumming to the beat. The two boys both tried to out power the other as the cameras turned to zoom in on them. Kagome looked down at the stage, staring at Inuyasha's back as if she could see his face. But he was facing away from her, looking at her sister instead. Kagome looked down at the aisle that remained empty.

The music then softened until only Inuyasha's guitar could be heard strumming and the drums and the keyboard faded away. Inuyasha's voice floated into the stadium, his voice deep and beautiful.

"I'm not the kind of guy

That'll bring you flowers everyday

I'm not the kind of guy

That'll tell you I love you in many fancy ways

But my girl I gotta tell you this

I love you, I want you

I love you, I want you

I think I proved myself to be worthy of your love"

The strumming ended on a low note, vibrating within the quiet stadium as everyone ended with Inuyasha. After a few seconds, the stadium filled with screams once again as the crowd cheered for the wonderful ending of the concert. The cheers were deafening, but Inuyasha never took his eyes off Kikyo. He smiled as he watched her smile at him and began to clap with the audience. All he knew was that Kikyo was happy and proud of him, and he was happy. He then turned around to look at Koga and Miroku, seeing the two smile and nod at him for a good show. The three then looked up at all the rows and began to wave, only emphasizing that the show was over. Some people were already getting up and leaving before the crowd left and it became a mad house just to leave the parking lot.

As the crowd kept cheering, Kagome got up and waited for the security guard to unhook the rope. She quickly made her way up the stairs, not looking back. There was nothing for her back there. All she had was the future, and she was going to spend it happily. _'I can do whatever I want to do now…'_ she thought, trying to strengthen herself as she was halfway up the stairs. Though she should have expected this, it was still painful to hear Inuyasha make a song of his love for Kikyo. But that wasn't what she was most pained in hearing. The inspiration he got to make the song was what hurt the most. _'I was the inspiration…'_ What she had done to him inspired him to write a song about his broken heart that she left for him, only for Kikyo to mend back together. Kagome took deep breaths. _'Not yet… Kagome. Not yet…'_ she chanted to herself as she finally met the glass doors.

Walking through them, the hall wasn't crowded since people were still inside, cheering for Mayonaka. _'Inuyasha…'_ Kagome placed one hand around her abdomen as she rushed towards the front door. Izayoi had told her to wait in the back for her, but she just wanted to get home. She was going to walk. It would also give her some time to think. Kagome broke out into the open air and took a deep breath to get sense back into her mind. She was breaking again, though she told herself that it wouldn't happen. But it was. She was supposed to be having fun tonight. Kagome walked on the sides of the velvet ropes that waited for people to walk down the red carpet. She paid no attention to anyone outside. The paparazzi remained by the front doors, waiting to pounce on all the rich and famous, especially Mayonaka. Kagome looked down as she thought about the band, unable to get them out of her mind. Inuyasha had definitely made a grand finale. It was stuck in her mind now, his words, his song.

"Excuse me! Ms! Ms!"

Kagome turned around when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She squinted her eyes and regretted turning around when a bright light shined in her face. She was momentarily shocked and taken aback as the camera's light shined bright in her face.

"Ms! You're Kagome Higurashi right?" The cameraman stuck the camera at Kagome's face, making her move back at his closeness. But the reporter kept advancing on her, being the insistent media that he was. "Amazing. I thought it was you. I saw you walking out of the stadium but I thought I was making things up. But it is you. It truly is you, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome looked at the reporter, stunned and dazed. _'Oh no.'_ A reporter, doing a shoot on her. This was what she feared the most, and now that she was known, all of Japan would know as well.

"Please… tell me… what happened? How are you alive? How did you come back? I thought you died in that war three years ago…" Kagome stepped back, turning around to give the reporter her back. But he never backed down. He kept following her, the lights following her moves. The other reporters remained near the red carpet where they thought the real news was going to happen. But Kagome was thankful that only one was following her like this and pestering her. Maybe it'll be easier for her to escape. Her mind kept playing with ideas on how to deal with this situation. "Is it possible that you have come back to life to start over again? Ms. Higurashi? Please… how did you come back?"

Kagome huffed as she continued to head towards the sidewalk. She needed to get away from this reporter. Just then, he ran in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. The cameraman followed the man's move and the bright light blinded her again.

"Ms. Higurashi… please, give me a statement. Anything. Are you really Kagome Higurashi? The known High Priestess Kagome and the Shikon no Miko Kagome?" The microphone waited in front of Kagome as she looked at the reporter with an irritated look. She didn't look at the camera, but knew that it was futile now to try and run from what already caught her. Everyone knows now.

"I am Kagome Higurashi…" she said, and pushed the reporter aside. Thank goodness that shocked him because the cameraman didn't turn around and the reporter remained frozen in his spot. Kagome didn't look back as she ran towards the street and hit the sidewalks, passing by people and thankfully lost within the crowd of Tokyo. She slowed her pace a few blocks away and found a brick wall along the sidewalk. People passed by as Kagome went towards the wall and leaned back against the solid substance. _'Everyone knows now…'_ she thought terrified. It couldn't be helped. Although that was the worst thing that could have happened tonight, it did. Now, she just had to deal with what was coming for her. The people of Japan would know that she was back now. People would be flocking to her home for prayers and blessings or to just get a glimpse of the priestess who saved Japan. She was famous. She was well known. _'I'm screwed…'_ Kagome hit her head back against the stone wall, feeling the pain but not caring at all. She looked up at the starry sky, its light overpowered by the skyscrapers and buildings that were filled with lights. With a prayer to Buddha, Kagome found the strength to continue walking home, wishing that she was back in the comfort of the Naiku Shrine.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Tadaima!" Kagome closed the shoji behind her, ready to tell her family the inevitable. She felt terrible, already feeling the weight of having the world know that she was alive against her shoulders. Things were going to get worse. That she knew.

Kira came from the living room with a smile on her face. "Kagome! Welcome home, sweetheart." She walked closer, seeing Kagome's face. Her face then became worried as she wiped the smile from her face and showed her concern. "Kagome? What's wrong, honey?"

Kagome smiled with a heavy sigh. "I think you should get Souta. I need to tell you guys something." Kira turned her head slowly towards the stairs, and then her whole body. She went upstairs to get her son and the two walked downstairs to meet Kagome in the kitchen. Kira walked in first and saw her daughter sitting down at the kitchen table. Kagome had one hand on the table and her face resting on her palm. She looked exhausted as her figure slumped over on the table. The dress was still beautiful on her, but Kira could see Kagome's weariness in her body.

"Kagome… what happened?"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun shone brightly in the huge room. The king size bed remained on the side, next to the wall, as the sun shone from the opposite side of the room from the door. The curtains hadn't been pulled down, forgotten from the night before. A figure stirred first as the sun's rays poured onto her side of the bed, lighting her face with morning awareness. Kikyo moaned and scooted further back, deeper into Inuyasha's embrace.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and moaned, tightening his hold on Kikyo. He began to rouse as he snuggled his nose to the back of Kikyo's neck, hiding his face from the sunlight.

"Inu…," Kikyo said, smiling as she felt his breath tickle her neck. She placed her hand on his arm and squinted as she opened her eyes. "I need to use the bathroom." The two were entwined together on their huge bed. The dark blue comforter hid their bodies from the world. Kikyo tugged the comforter off their bodies, making Inuyasha moan at the loss of the warmth. She smiled. Inuyasha had his arm under her breast, over her growing belly. His right leg was over her left as her left leg remained out in front of her. Kikyo moved, feeling Inuyasha's arm slide away as she sat up. Her light green pajama dress was big to accommodate her stomach.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, growling at the sunlight. After a few seconds, he looked up at Kikyo, seeing her looking down at him with a smile. Her eyes held love, but they were also urgent. He smiled and sat up. "Sorry…" Kikyo smiled and shook her head.

"I don't mind. I would tell you to carry me there if I really had to go." Inuyasha smirked as he helped Kikyo off the bed and the two went into the bathroom. As Kikyo did her thing, Inuyasha went to the sink to start brushing his teeth. He washed his face and dried off before Kikyo was finished. After he helped her to the sink, Kikyo then began to get ready as he walked out and went into their bedroom. Inuyasha shuffled his way to their walk in closet and picked out a comfortable dress for Kikyo to wear while he changed into jeans pants and a black tank top. He came out of the closet to see Kikyo sitting on the bed already waiting for him.

"Hey sexy," Kikyo said, watching as Inuyasha walked towards her. She smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" he said, his voice teasing and childish. Kikyo giggled, remembering how they were when they first started dating. Inuyasha smiled as he threw Kikyo's dress on the bed next to her, forgetting about the whole thing. He went straight to Kikyo, bend down to meet eye contact with her and trapping her with his arms on both sides of her against the bed. Kikyo smiled as his face came right in front of hers, their breaths gracing each others' cheek.

"Kiss me," Kikyo said breathlessly. She felt her heart beating erratically as she smelt Inuyasha's musky scent from the closeness of their bodies. Inuyasha did as he was told, their lips locking together in a passionate kiss. Kikyo moaned as Inuyasha thrust his tongue into her mouth, pushing her back onto the bed. He straddled her so not to crush their child. But Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck, her desire for his body overpowering her desire to be careful now. The smell of Inuyasha's body was intoxicating.

Kikyo moved her head to stop kissing Inuyasha. "Make love to me…" she whispered, her eyes looking up into Inuyasha's. His eyes were like molten gold. That's what she loved so much about Inuyasha. His unconditional love and desire for her, and her alone. Kikyo smiled as Inuyasha smiled at her, his eyes showing his lust. That alone, only by his eyes, made Kikyo wet, and she knew that Inuyasha could smell it. His ears tweaked on his head for a second, and then he was back on her mouth as she forgot all about breakfast.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Keisha hummed to herself as she flipped the pancakes over. The stove was being used efficiently. All four of the burners had a frying pan on it, while the other two stoves were left unused. Keisha hummed a tune as she checked the eggs in the other pan, the bacon in one and the Portuguese sausage in the other. She took out the cooked ones and placed it on their according plates waiting on the side. She sniffed and her stomach rumbled, the smell of the food making her mouth drool. _'I think I have to make more…'_

"You should stay for breakfast."

Keisha jumped, thanking Buddha that she didn't have a hot frying pan in her hand. She turned around to see Inuyasha walking in towards the kitchen table. There was the counter of kitchen necessities against the wall, and the island remained between the huge kitchen table and the counter. There were stools on the other side so that people could sit down at watch whoever was cooking. But the island also held the two stoves that weren't in use and pots and pans hung above it.

"You shouldn't do that Inuyasha…" Kikyo said, walking in as Inuyasha hopped on a stool. She watched Inuyasha turn to look at her innocently, that look not matching his attire, which was his black tank top and jeans pants that he wore before taking it off and putting it back on again.

"What? I could hear her stomach growling." Inuyasha turned to Keisha, leaning his arms on the counter. "You're staying for breakfast."

Keisha giggled as she placed the cooked eggs on the plate. "I like how you demand it of me." She shook her head while turning off the stove for the eggs.

Inuyasha shrugged and sniffed. "This is my home. I can do whatever I like. And I want you to eat before you do anything else around here." Though Inuyasha seemed so rough, Keisha knew, from living with him, that he was really a nice guy underneath it all. Plus with his looks, it wouldn't be a shock if he had many girlfriends. Keisha smiled and placed the pancakes on the plate. She turned around and walked towards the island with the pancakes and eggs.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha. Kikyo had gone to the refrigerator to get her a cup of orange juice. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo and shrugged as he looked back at Keisha.

"Kazuki wanted to go to the park. But I have to go see David first to see how much we made last night."

Keisha arched her eyebrow and leaned her weight on one elbow against the island. "I heard it sold out again." Inuyasha beamed at her, his chest puffing out.

"Of course. We always sold you baka," he said, his face in a smirk. Kikyo scolded him from the sink, making Keisha laugh at having someone on her side. Inuyasha just shrugged not looking at Kikyo. "After we left the stage people started to clear out of the stadium. I like Swan Lake…" he said with a nod.

Kikyo nodded her head in agreement as she came to sit by Inuyasha with a cup of orange juice in her hand. "I like it too. I like how it can hold a lot of people and it's very cool in there."

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, watching as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Not only that. But it's cool how the stadium goes underground and the rows are above the stage." Kikyo and Keisha nodded their heads in agreement. Keisha then left the couple to turn off the stoves for the bacon and the Portuguese sausage. She placed them on their plates and turned around to place it on the island. Grabbing a few plates from the cupboard, Keisha came back to the two and placed the plates down on the island.

"Do you want me to go wake up Kazuki?" she asked, looking at the two. Inuyasha shook his head as he got off his stool to stroll towards the living room.

"I'll wake him." Inuyasha walked into the living room and went towards the stairs that led to the second floor. One thing that he loved about this house was that it was made the same as his parents' house. He had told the architect that he wanted his house just like his parents'. So they had done the blueprints, copying that of his parents' house, and made Inuyasha and Kikyo's house the same. Though some of the furniture and colors were different, showing where Kikyo's taste and touches were, it was still the same layout. The only difference was that there was no third floor. He didn't want a library, and Kikyo didn't really want a library as well. So they only had a two story house for the three of them.

Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs and waked down the hallways. Pictures and paintings of him and Kikyo lined both sides of the wall. Pictures of Kazuki as a little baby and then growing up were also included. There were pictures of their family together, and then of his family and of Kikyo's family. Inuyasha smiled as he reached Kazuki's room, opening the door to be greeted by the twin size bed on the opposite side of the room. The curtains above the bed were pulled down as not to disturb the boy, but the two floor to ceiling windows were shinning with sunlight beaming through. The see-through curtains did nothing to help stop the sun from shinning in. Inuyasha walked into the light baby blue room. The paint on the walls was baby blue and the carpet was a rich sapphire. For some reason, Kazuki loved the color blue. But what he loved the most was the color of sapphire. Inuyasha smirked, a sad smile playing on his face as memories flooded his mind. _'Just like his mother…'_

With a sigh, Inuyasha went to the side of the bed and sat down. Kazuki's face was all that showed from the blankets. His bed was another deep blue. The comforter was deep blue while the sheets were baby blue and his pillows. The headboard for the bed was the only thing that was brown against the blue because of its wooden structure. Inuyasha smiled down at his son, his heart filling with love at the sight of Kazuki sleeping. Sometimes, he loved to just sit on Kazuki's bed and watch his son sleep. It was a blessing to have such a wonderful treasure. Kazuki looked and acted like him, showing the resemblance at times. But when Kazuki slept, Inuyasha could see another side of Kazuki. The side that was hidden during the day from strangers. The side of his mother's. When Kazuki slept, he looked so comfortable and peaceful that he reminded Inuyasha of Kagome. _'So much like Kagome…'_ There were so many things about Kazuki that Inuyasha could match with Kagome, but most of the time he was like his father. Inuyasha shook his head and cleared his thoughts, thinking that the food downstairs was going to get cold if he kept staring at his son.

"Kazuki…" Inuyasha said, reaching down to brush back the child's hair from his cheek. Kazuki scrunched up his face, rousing from his sleep. Inuyasha smiled tenderly as the boy rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes, showing the dreamy state they were in. "Good morning, son." Kazuki just moaned, or more like groaned out his hello. Inuyasha chuckled, pulling back the covers to reveal Kazuki's black kimono and hakamas that he slept with. The boy said that it was comfortable to sleep in, so Kazuki always went to bed with a hakama and kimono. Sometimes he wouldn't even want the kimono, so he would sleep with just the hakama.

"Breakfast already, daddy?" Kazuki asked, his ears tweaking on his head.

Inuyasha nodded, smiling down at Kazuki as he picked up the boy and let Kazuki rest his head on his shoulder. "Keisha just finished cooking." Kazuki moaned again, wrapping his legs on Inuyasha's left side while he held Kazuki up with his left hand. Inuyasha walked towards the door and headed back down towards the living room. "How's your ears, son?"

"Good…"

Inuyasha knew how hard it was for a pup to get used to the overwhelming noises in this world. His mother had taught Kikyo how to make the medicine to drown out the sounds of the world. It helped Kazuki when they went in town, especially when they were at Mayonaka's concert. Kazuki always complained things were too loud, and Kikyo always had the medicine with her. She would bring it with them wherever they went to help Kazuki with his hearing. Though Inuyasha doesn't use it anymore, he knows that it really helps with drowning out the overpowering sounds of Tokyo.

"Before we leave for the park, be sure to put some on." Kazuki nodded, his cheek moving against his father's shoulder. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to see the two women still talking, but now they were at the kitchen table. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo as she smiled up at him, looking at their son in his arms.

"He doesn't want to get up yet?" Kikyo guessed. Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. He went to Kikyo and placed Kazuki in her awaiting arms. Kazuki just moaned as he was brought into his mother's embrace.

"Okaa…" he said, snuggling into his mother's arms, trying to get comfortable with her growing belly. Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha sat down a seat away from her so that Kazuki could sit between them. She moved Kazuki to the empty seat and smiled as he began to rub his eyes while trying to get a good look at the food. Kazuki took in a deep breath and a toothy smile graced his face as he began to wake up faster now. "Pancakes!"

Kikyo giggled and grabbed a plate while Inuyasha grabbed the pancakes. They made Kazuki his plate and then Kazuki was able to eat. The adults then began to make their plates and soon were eating the delicious food that Keisha had cooked. Keisha sat across of the family so they could talk easier as they ate. Inuyasha talked about the concert last night as the girls listened to how exciting it must be to be on the stage with over a thousand people screaming out their name. The way Inuyasha described it was like a wonderful experience.

Keisha smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well… I'm gonna start cleaning the living room. Just leave the plates in the sink and I'll wash it later."

"Thank you, Keisha," Kikyo said, lucky to have Keisha as their maid. Keisha nodded with a smile and went to the sink to place her plates in. Though she didn't see Keisha as a maid, she knew that Keisha liked to clean things. Ever since they moved, Keisha had asked if she could clean Inuyasha's house as well. Of course Inuyasha didn't turn her down. Besides, it was a good two jobs for Keisha. Cleaning Inutaisho's house and Inuyasha's house would be two easy jobs, and it was something that she loved doing so it would be easier for her. Kikyo watched as Keisha left them in the kitchen.

Keisha smiled as she grabbed her equipment to help her clean the living room. Grabbing a vacuum from the closet, she walked back into the living room and began to tidy up the place. Humming to herself, Keisha smiled as she worked. She enjoys working for Inuyasha. He was a good guy and he treated her nicely, making her feel welcome and like family. Of course, Inutaisho makes her feel like a daughter to him. Though he is an Inu-Taiyoukai, he is the nicest and kindest she's ever met in her life. Her family has been their loyal servants for years so she was just continuing their legacy. But now it felt more like a family thing than an actual "job". She pushed the vacuum under the couch as she continued to vacuum in the living room. Keisha passed the television and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. The station that showed up was the news and she placed the remote back down on the television. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped as she looked down at the TV.

"Inuyasha!" Keisha only had time to shut off the vacuum before Inuyasha was in the doorway, looking at Keisha with a shocked look.

"What?" Inuyasha said, worried as to why Keisha had called his name so frantically. He looked towards Keisha, taking in her appearance to see that she wasn't harmed but was glued to the television. Inuyasha looked towards the television as he took in the news report that started. His eyes widened as he saw Mayonaka's symbol but what was strange was the report. He walked slowly forward towards the couch, standing behind it with his eyes glued on the TV like Keisha.

"Mayonaka's concert was a success last night," the news woman said, her red lips up in a smile. "Mayonaka had sure come out with another success as their concert was sold out on the first day that the tickets came out. Mayonaka had brought life back to Tokyo." The woman smiled. "Literally… brought life back." The view then changed to the camera moving fast by the cameraman towards a figure in a red dress. "Last night after Mayonaka's concert, a reporter had caught the glimpse of the famous High Priestess Kagome Higurashi." Just as the woman said the name, the camera had stopped the fleeing woman and Kagome's face appeared.

Keisha gasped and Inuyasha nearly fell over, but his eyes were glued on the television. _'What the fuck?!'_ Inuyasha's eyes were wide with disbelief and shock as he stared at the TV as if it had evolved into another species. Kagome's face was right there, the camera zooming in on her features as a microphone was brought up to her face.

"I am Kagome Higurashi…"

Inuyasha felt his breath leave him as he heard those words fall off of the lips of the woman in the television. _'It can't be…'_ But it was. The woman looked just like Kagome, though more beautiful than he remembered. It was Kagome. Her beautiful chestnut eyes, the ones that he missed so much for three years, looked into the camera for a split second and then she darted away from the camera's view. The news reporter then came back on, but Inuyasha couldn't hear anything that she was saying. His mind kept replaying the image of Kagome's face, her figure dressed in that red dress. Suddenly, Inuyasha's phone rang, making Keisha and Inuyasha jump.

Kikyo was there to grab the phone from Inuyasha's waist, as she was standing right next to him. Though Inuyasha didn't know when she got in the living room, he knew that she saw the news report because of her dazed expression. _'It's true… Kikyo saw Kagome as well…'_ Inuyasha just couldn't believe what he was telling himself. That Kagome was alive. That Kagome was at the concert last night. That… _'Kagome's… alive!'_

"Hello?" Kikyo asked, dazed as to what she just saw on the television. She walked around the couch to sit down, feeling her legs getting wobblier by the second. As she sat down, her body just slumped as she felt her body give up on her. Her strength had left her when she saw her sister's face on the television. Her mind had just blanked out and she felt like she was dreaming as she watched her sister talk into the camera and acknowledge that she was actually her sister. _'Kagome…'_

"Kikyo?" Kikyo blinked as she heard Miroku's voice coming from the speaker. "Is Inuyasha there?" She noticed his frantic voice and her mind began to put things together as she stared at the carpet in front of her. The phone beeped, signaling that there was another call, but a part of her was still shocked as to the turn of events.

"Hello? Kikyo?" Miroku asked, now sounding worried. "You saw it… didn't you?" Kikyo didn't have to see Miroku to know that he had a worried look on his face. Her eyes were dazed as she stared at the floor and nodded her head, as if Miroku could see her. The beeping on the phone stopped, but Kikyo still hadn't said a word.

"Kikyo…" Miroku tried, his voice soft. He knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha must have seen the news by the way Kikyo was acting. Miroku took a deep breath and kept his voice as calm as he could though his mind was reeling and he was so confused. "Kikyo… is Inuyasha there? Can I talk to him?" He waited for a minute and then he heard Kikyo whisper to him an answer.

"Yeah…" Kikyo whispered. Looking up, Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha still standing right behind the couch, leaning on it with both hands for support. She could see his weakness now, just by the way Inuyasha leaned onto the couch like a lifeline. His eyes stared at the television in front of them, though Kikyo didn't know what was playing now. She really wasn't comprehending anything that was going on around her, but Inuyasha's actions worried her. "Inuyasha…" Kikyo called out, not even stirring the dazed hanyou. Kikyo moved around so she could face Inuyasha better. "Inuyasha." Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha didn't even seem like he was there right now. His mouth hung open like he was still shocked and couldn't believe anything that just happened, and his eyes were glazed over from being wide open for too long.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked down to Kikyo, seeing that she was handing him his phone. _'My phone?'_ he wondered, wondering why Kikyo was giving him his phone when he had just saw Kagome on television. He reached down and grabbed it, placing the phone by his ear to resume staring at the television just in case Kagome came back on.

"Hello?" Inuyasha couldn't even tell if that was his voice that came out of his mouth because it didn't sound like his own.

"Inuyasha! Did you see Kagome?" Miroku asked, though he didn't have to. Inuyasha didn't sound like he was taking this news very well and the hanyou didn't sound like he was himself. But he was frantic to know what the hell just happened. It was obvious that the news report was true. Obvious that they didn't make it up because they had all seen the news report. Something was wrong and something happened. Miroku just wanted to know what the hell the news report was.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said breathlessly as he held himself up with one arm on the couch. His legs felt numb but surprisingly he was still standing.

"Sango's on the phone with Koga. He said he tried calling you just now but I told him that you're on the phone with me." Miroku took a deep breath and sighed. "We're going over to the Higurashis to see Kagome. She has to be there." At the sound of Kagome's name, Inuyasha blinked and he looked down to Kikyo automatically. Though he felt a stir within him whenever he heard Kagome's name, he still felt loyal and devoted to Kikyo. _'This is wrong… what's going on?'_ He needed to get some answers. He was going with Miroku guys to find out what was behind this news broadcast and he was going to get some answers. Even if it meant meeting Kagome in person again and seeing her after all these years. That thought brought him such pleasure and his desire to see Kagome only intensified like nothing he's ever felt before. He turned away from Kikyo so that she wouldn't see him acting so strange. For a split second, Inuyasha pondered on whether or not he should see if Kagome was truly alive. But the sane part of him, the part that still loved Kagome who had left him, desired to see her again.

"I'm coming with you."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The incenses burned strongly, leaving behind a musky scent. The trail of smoke led up towards the roof of the shrine house like a slithering snake, darker towards the end where the incense burned. Kagome chanted to Buddha, asking him for protection and guidance. She had confessed her wrong to him and now asked that he help her through this time of need. Kagome's face was calm as her lips slightly moved, her hands clasped out in front of her chest. Buddha's statue remained high in front of Kagome's kneeling figure, watching down on her as she prayed. Suddenly, Kagome's chanting stopped and her eyes snapped open.

Quickly licking her fingers to extinguish the burning sticks, Kagome got up and left her mat and incenses where they were. _'Visitors…'_ she thought, preparing her mind and body for this difficult time. Early this morning her family had watched the news about Mayonaka's 'Bringing to Life' news report. Last night when she had told Souta and her mother, the two had been shocked but confessed to her that they secretly had a feeling that her identity was going to get out. Kagome closed the shoji as she walked down the shrine stairs. _'I can't blame them… I thought the same as well…'_ She knew deep down that her secret was going to get out at that concert last night. With so many people there, how could it not. Although she wasn't expecting the media to discover her first, it would have been the same as one person discovering her and then a crowd coming to see her in the end. Kagome took a deep breath, clearing her mind and her emotions for what was to come. She wasn't ready for this, for the whole world to know at once. But now that they did, she was in for a bit more than she would expect, that was for sure. _'After living with Inuyasha… I should know that the media has many surprises.'_

The sun shone into the shrine house as Kagome opened the shoji. She could hear the birds chirping high on Goshinboku's branches. She looked around and noticed a small group of people already by her statue. Kagome steeled her nerves and brought out her patience and serenity, the side of her that she always tucked away when she remained in the real world. The side of her that was all peace and reserved, the side of her that was molded since she was a child. Kagome took a deep breath and walked down the shrine stairs, heading towards her statue. The group remained in a circle, talking amongst themselves as their hairs played with each other. Kagome watched their backs as she got closer, a smile gracing her face as she reached out her aura to the group. They immediately felt the change in the air around them and turned around to find the source. Their eyes flew open when they spotted the miko adorned in her red and white miko robes.

Kagome smiled at the shocked looks on the girls' faces. "Are you looking for peace?" Kagome watched as the girls, who all looked like young women in their early twenties or just out of high school, looked at each other, confused as to what to do. She waited, watching as the girls looked flabbergasted and one stuttered as she began to speak.

The girl bowed her head, keeping it angled towards the ground a bit as she kept her eyes on the ground. "My Lady… Y… You are alive?" Her voice quivered, though Kagome couldn't tell if it was from fear or shock. But Kagome nodded as she realized that the other girls began to follow and brought their heads down in a bow and their eyes looked towards the ground.

Kagome raised up her hand. "Please… I have no need for you to avert your gazes." Kagome then walked forward, making the girls move back immediately, huddling closer together as they stayed clear of her. Kagome walked towards her statue and got to her knees, resting on her heels as she got comfortable under the shades of the Goshinboku. Her aura wrapped around the shrine grounds like a blanket as she remained alert for other visitors that would come to see her. These girls were just the beginning. And she would have to be prepared for the crowd that would come to see her. Kagome looked up and smiled at the girls as they looked timidly down at her, feeling like they should be doing something. "Sit," she offered.

Immediately the girls feel to their knees at her command, their heads bowed slightly, allowing their hair to drape over their shoulders. Kagome smiled with a nod. "I will offer you my blessing. I will offer you a sense of peace if you grant me my own. I wish for you to leave me be after your peace is granted." The girls bowed their heads simultaneously, understanding her words. Kagome nodded and gave the girls her blessing while touching each of their foreheads. Once she was finished, a gentle breeze floated within the silence between them. Kagome watched as the girls looked to each other secretly. The girl who spoke to her then spoke for the group again.

"If… if I may ask?" Kagome nodded her head and the girl continued. "May we ask how you came back to life?" Kagome could hear the fear in the girl's voice this time. She was probably afraid of asking the question because it meant disrespect. And Kagome didn't feel disrespected, but she didn't feel like the girls should know. Or the rest of the world for that matter.

"No. You can leave now." Kagome turned her head, dismissing them from her sight. The girls quickly got up together and walked quickly to the stairs towards the road. Every other step they took, they kept looking back at the priestess who remained on her knees in front of her statue. Kagome Higurashi was alive. The High Priestess was alive, and her identity was known. That woman was a living God at that. The people of Japan would treat her with more respect than any royal person on the planet. The girls walked down the shrine stairs with a thought in mind as to boasting the fact that they got blessed by the High Priestess and saw her face.

Kagome sighed deeply as the girls left her sight. They were only a year or so younger than her, no more than right out of high school, and they had known who she was. It seemed like Japan's younger populations were becoming more informed on the sacred idols of their country. _'I guess this is going to be more of a challenge than I thought,'_ she thought with a smirk. Things were getting better and better.

The sun played against the ground as Kagome remained in her spot and another family came into the shrine to pay respects to her. The family was made up of a mother, a three year old son and a ten year old daughter. The mother had gotten to her knees first, scolding her children when they didn't follow her. Kagome then gave the family her blessings and the mother wept for the sorrow she felt from her husband's death. Kagome gave more blessings and prayers, giving the woman strength and courage for her children through this hard time. The woman was so thankful that she had kept her head bowed and her forehead touching the ground the whole time Kagome blessed her. The woman's tears stained the ground where she had remained above as she sat back up to wipe away her tears. Kagome had then excused the family as she wanted to be left alone. The mother nodded and told her children that they were leaving. However, the three year old boy had gotten to his feet and rushed to Kagome's side to place his palm on Kagome's cheek.

A series of events happened next. First, Kagome was shocked at the child's bravery and speed to rush to her and touch her cheek. But once the child laid his warm hand on her cheek, the mother screamed in pure panic and shame as she yanked her son back to her side. She only had time to pull him behind her body as she got back down to her knees and began to ask Kagome for her forgiveness. The woman began to offer Kagome anything that she wanted, that the woman would give her anything if she spared her son. Kagome looked past the woman as she continued to ask her for forgiveness. The boy looked so adorable that her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. His innocent face stared at her, his eyes wide with the knowledge that he had done something wrong but he didn't know what. This child was still oblivious to the customs and behaviors when in the company of holy people. The child probably didn't even know what a miko was. His eyes were so adorable that Kagome smiled and tilted her head to the side.

The woman finally stopped asking Kagome for forgiveness after giving a long list of offerings that she had for Kagome. But the woman received no answer. She looked up at Kagome in fear to see that the miko was smiling and looking behind her at her son. Kagome then told the woman that she was not offended and that the little boy didn't know any better. The woman was so grateful that she placed her forehead back against the ground and her hands on both sides of her head in deep respect. Kagome nodded and dismissed the family, watching as they too disappeared from her sight.

A few minutes later, her aura sparked with an aura that she knew too well. _'Inuyasha!'_ She couldn't miss it. It was Inuyasha's aura and he was here, coming up the shrine stairs. She also felt other auras with him, those of which she knew. _'Kikyo… Sango… Miroku… Koga… Ayame… Kazuki…'_ The memory of Inuyasha's son came back to her mind, flooding her with images of the boy's innocence and adorable features. He looked like the kindness that Inuyasha hid. There was something about him that reminded her of his mother, Kikyo. She could definitely see the resemblance in mother and child. But Kagome could also tell that the child was a hanyou instead of ¼ hanyou, which was another dilemma that she couldn't understand. But her thoughts were suddenly erased from her mind when her mother came out of the house. Kira had a huge smile on her face as she held a glass of water in her hand, walking towards Kagome.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Kira asked, looking down at Kagome's stunned face. She could see uncertainty in Kagome's eyes and knew that something was wrong. "Kagome?" Kira became worried and was about to fall to her knees when Kagome's head turned away from her and towards the entrance. Kira followed Kagome's gaze, her eyes looking at the empty top of the stairs. But her hand suddenly grasped the glass harder as she understood what Kagome's fear and uncertainty was within her beautiful chestnut eyes. _'Inuyasha…'_ The hanyou and his family were here. They were coming to see Kagome, and she wasn't going to run this time. Kagome couldn't run this time. Inuyasha was bound to see the news about Mayonaka and therefore stumble upon Kagome's appearance in the news camera on TV. Kira could only guess how Kikyo took it. With a deep breath, she turned towards the shrine stairs, standing a bit in front of Kagome but not blocking the girl's way. She was going to protect her daughter while also trying to get the two sisters to reunite in a happy reunion. But this first encounter would definitely stir some problems and questions from everyone. Kira only had time for one thought to fly into her mind before she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making it above the stairs first with Kazuki right behind them.

Kagome felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest and she had to suppress the urge to show any emotion on her face. Her eyes watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked side by side towards her. She could tell they were looking at her for their faces were directed towards her and never once left her. Her beautiful sister was swollen with Inuyasha's child growing healthy in her belly. For some reason, this thought brought an undesirable feeling through her body. She envied Kikyo, thought that her sister shouldn't have been the one walking next to Inuyasha. Kikyo shouldn't be the one who was with Inuyasha's child, their second child at that. Kikyo shouldn't be the one who provided Inuyasha with a perfectly healthy child and another one on the way. Kagome knew that her thoughts were wrong but her feelings were strong and at that moment, she despised herself. As she sat under the Goshinboku waiting for the couple to reach her, she despised all of who she was. She despised that she was ever a miko and had lived her childhood locked away in a shrine house. She despised the fact that she couldn't provide Inuyasha with a child and a family that he wanted. But most of all, she despised herself for feeling such dislike and detest to Kikyo, her only sister. Kagome knew she was wrong and she tampered down her thoughts, allowing them not to encompass her and bring her to her tears that would flood her eyes for ever believing that her sister was wrong in all of this.

Kira looked past Inuyasha and Kikyo to see that Miroku and Sango were now making their way into the shrine grounds. She was shocked to see the couple here, but could understand why they all decided to come together. Kira's eyes widened even more when she saw Koga and Ayame coming up next. Everyone seemed shocked as well as they looked towards her and her daughter. But Kira didn't expect anything less from any of them. Her eyes then went back to Inuyasha and Kikyo who were now in closer range than she was ready for. Kira turned to look down at Kagome and saw how calm her daughter was. _'She has blocked herself off…'_ she thought, knowing how her daughter well.

With a smile, Kagome looked towards the little boy first. Kazuki stood behind his father's leg as Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped a few feet away from Kagome. Though she didn't look up at the adults, she remained looking down at the handsome boy. He seemed so innocent and cute hiding behind Inuyasha. His eyes peered around Inuyasha's leg and blinked, a small smile gracing his face.

"Well hello there, Kazuki," Kagome said. At once, it was as if everyone had gone into a shock. Kikyo had gasped and her knees gave out, making Inuyasha fall with her to catch her dead weight. But his eyes never once looked at Kikyo. Inuyasha stared at Kagome through shocked and bewildered eyes, eyes that were too wide for a masculine man like him. Eyes that showed so many emotions that once Kagome looked towards the couple who had fallen to their knees and locked her eyes with Inuyasha, she felt her barriers falling. Her heart was shattering again and her defenses were down. Kagome bit her bottom lip, finally showing a piece of emotion, and she ripped her gaze away from Inuyasha. For she was afraid that she had seen something within his deep, beautiful orbs. The color of honey gold that she once had drowned in through the heat of passion. She thought she saw within them… regret.

Kazuki came around to stand in front of his mother and father. "Otou? What happened?" he asked, his voice innocent as his eyes, so much as his father's, looked worriedly at his fallen mother.

Kagome looked up towards her mother, her eyes worried. "Mama… can you take Kazuki into the house? I think it'll be better if he doesn't stay around for this," she said, making her voice as soft as she could so that she didn't startle the young child. Kira nodded her head with a smile, agreeing with Kagome.

Kazuki turned around, looking at Kagome. He measured the way she sat on the ground, her legs tucked underneath her as she sat so still. He took a deep breath and the scent of the miko burned in his lungs, making him feel the same desirable need to run into this woman's arms. He turned back towards his mother to see her so weak and shocked on her knees, his father next to her. Something was happening, but he didn't understand any of it. Why was his father so shocked? Usually he would be helping his mother up and he would never let his mother fall down. But both of his parents had fell down and they didn't get back up. They just stared at the miko in front of him like she was the one who caused them to fall. Kazuki felt so confused as he stared at the miko in front of him, her appearance so beautiful though she showed no emotion at all. The sound of footsteps came closer behind him as he saw his grandmother move to pick him up. But Kazuki went willingly, still staring at the miko in front of his parents. The scent of her was getting weaker now and he found himself wanting to be enveloped in that scent again. But it was only the second time that he's met that woman, and he has come so needy of her. This brought a sense of helplessness and confusion that made Kazuki grasp his grandmother for protection. Kira tightened her hold on her grandson as she smiled at the two remaining couples who made their way behind Inuyasha and Kikyo and she walked towards her home.

The ground remained cool under the shades of the Goshinboku as the wind continued to blow, not enough to be furious at the guests but enough to give everyone a warning. The Goshinboku towered overhead, leaving darkness on the guests bellow. But the Goshinboku could feel the change in the aura that became more shocked and violent now, the electrical static of the two opposing feelings from both parties causing a stir in the wind. But no one dared to speak in fear of breaking the silence and the memorable moment that seemed like a dream. For a legendary priestess sat under her statue, as solid and as still as her statue. The woman looked exactly the same though the three years that she was dead was shown in her new appearance of a grown woman. The couples tried hard to keep it together while memories flooded their minds. Memories of smiling faces and laughing times intruded all of their thoughts, all including this one woman sitting in front of them.

With a soft movement of her hand, Kagome gestured for Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame to sit down. "Come." That one word she said made the four to jerk in their stands. Though they didn't fall to their knees like Inuyasha and Kikyo, it was obvious that they were also deeply affected from her rebirth. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and Kikyo, blocking out her feelings and only thinking about what she had to do. Inuyasha held onto Kikyo's shoulder and arm, trying to support most of her weight as she leaned into Inuyasha. But his focus was solely on her. She could feel his eyes boring into her soul, her very being, and it was uncomfortable. She should have felt happy, relieved, maybe even aroused from his heating look. But she wasn't. It wasn't a heating look of arousal but that of deep confusion and shock. They all felt total shock and she could feel it as they emitted large waves of shock that her aura tried to calm and suppress.

It was going to be hard to try and talk with them, for they also would have many questions for her, but she would also try to fight her own questions for them. Kagome took a deep breath as the four sat down next to Inuyasha, all of them in a semi circle in front of her. She tried to smile, but knew that it was in vain. She felt happy to be with her friends again, old friends. She felt happy to see them again, to know that they were alive and so was she and they could laugh and smile together again like the old, happy memories they once had. But that's all that they had. Memories. Nothing more. And her thoughts of the future with her old friends was just a fleeting dream that she knew wasn't right. Everyone had moved on and she felt sad. But with that also came regret. Just like what she saw in Inuyasha. _'This is not going how I thought it would go…'_

The silence stretched on until a branch from the Goshinboku creaked in protest from the wind. Kagome blinked, tearing her gaze from her sister and Inuyasha. She had to say what she needed to before she lost her strength and her barriers would fall to make her vulnerable to pain again. Pain that she felt when she had first seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together with a child already and one on the way.

"I came back about three weeks ago," Kagome said, her voice soft and firm as she tried to explain to the shocked bodies how she was alive to answer their questions in their eyes. She kept her gaze moving from face to face, taking in their new, grown appearances. "My mother, Midoriko, had asked the Fates to give me another chance. The Fates had agreed after much debate and my mother had given me the news that I would be able to come back." Kagome felt the breeze grace her face, giving her a tingling sensation as her nerves wracked her body. Her old friends stayed still and silent as their faces continued to ask her questions, questioning her existence right in front of their faces.

Kagome smiled and turned her head away from them, looking towards a shrine house to keep her occupied from seeing into their hearts. "When I came back, I told my mother that I didn't want anyone to find out that I was back. So I stayed here the whole time." Kagome paused, unsure of what else to say. She didn't want to give too much away but she didn't want to make them wait for an answer. So she remained silent, waiting for a reaction from them. They all looked at her as if lost in some kind of fantasy, torn between keeping their sanity and going insane.

The time passed between the two sides and by the time Kagome knew it, there was a crowd of guests behind her old friends in front of her. People were bowed on their knees, staring at her as if they were looking at a God. Kagome was shocked to see how much people had come to see her in such short amount of time. But what happened next was what shocked her the most and made her nervous and afraid. A few camera crews came to the top of the stairs, entering the shrine grounds and pointing their microphones her way as they found their target, her. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly thought of a way to leave. The media was a bad way of getting noticed and she wanted nothing to do with them. They would pester her to no end. It would be the breaking news for days on how the legendary High Priestess Kagome Higurashi was back to life from some unknown miracle. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and she resolved to leave. Her eyes went back down to the people in front of her.

"If you must know more, I will be here. All you have to do is come and I will give you the answers that you seek," Kagome said to her old friends. They all remained staring at her, unknown to the media getting closer by every second. Quickly getting to her feet, she noticed that the crowd behind her old friends had brought their foreheads to ground. She didn't have time to thank them but turned and left, quickly walking towards her house. But the media caught the retreat and detoured to the entrance into her home.

Kagome gasped when she realized that the media were following her and would get to her home before she reached there. She started to think of plans to get out of this situation, but the media was gaining on her escape route and she had no where else to go. Kagome knew that she should have felt trapped, terrified, but she felt helpless. The media would bombard her with questions and she didn't know if she had the answers to all of their questions. All she knew was that she wasn't ready for the whole world to know about her rebirth, nor did she have the will to tell the world about her rebirth. It was all too soon, too sudden, and it was too overwhelming for her.

The media all tensed as Kagome tried to beat them to the door where they waited. She finally came up to them and all of a sudden cameras started flashing and voices started yelling at the priestess as they walked towards her to meet her fleeing figure. Kagome's eyes were wide with panic as the media came towards her and she stopped, the microphones pushed in her face to get her answer. Questions flew all around her and she couldn't pick up on one of the questions. Her head kept jerking to all of the different people who called her name, wanting her attention and pushing the other reporters just to obtain her remark. Kagome didn't know how she was going to get out of it, but if she was, she would have to do it soon. They were starting to get pushy now and she was running out of ideas to escape as they continued to crowd in on her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak and there was another rush of questions that flew at her. Her breath left her body in a rush, taken aback by the new pushiness that the reporters showed. Some even was so close that they fell into her, pushing her back. Kagome took a few steps back and decided to turn around and run from them. Just as she did, Kagome turned around to see a very angry hanyou.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Up close, Inuyasha looked so handsome and beautiful that he stole the breath right out of her lungs. Kagome stared up at his face, etched with cruelty and danger as he looked above her. But Kagome didn't care if he was giving the reporters a scary look. She was entranced by his masculinity, his big body that was poised a few inches from her own. He was all power and beauty, so close that she could touch him. But she was forever forbidden to touch Inuyasha. Kagome frowned and turned her head towards the ground as Inuyasha's rage unfolded.

"Kagome doesn't have anything to say right now!" Inuyasha said, trying his hardest to be nice to the media. He placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, pushing aside the jitters that he got when he touched her. He couldn't pay attention to her now. He had the media to take care of because they were getting on his nerves by the way they treated Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't watch no more as the media had threatened Kagome's escape and then began to trap her. He couldn't leave Kagome helpless and lost. That's what she looked like to him. And Buddha damn him but he felt that deep need to do something and protect Kagome.

"Move!" Inuyasha urged Kagome towards the shrine stairs, feeling the reporters right on his heels. Every hair on his neck rose, feeling that deep desire to protect what was his. _'Woah! Where did that come from?'_ Inuyasha turned around, making sure that the reporters were not close enough to Kagome and then continued to push her towards the stairs. He shielded her body with his, at the same time bringing out his phone to call Dai. It only took him two seconds and Dai said he would be there in one minute. Inuyasha knew that it would only take them that long to get down the shrine stairs but he didn't want Kagome to be a part of this anymore. The reporters were still yelling at the top of their lungs at Kagome, trying to get anything from the priestess. Inuyasha felt a deadly growl come out of his chest.

Something was wrong with him. They were already taking the stairs down and the reporters followed. But Kagome was safe in front of him, not saying a word. But her aura was filled with confusion and he knew it was directed at him. Even he was confused as to what he was doing. He didn't know why he had gotten so mad when the reporters had cornered Kagome and bombarded her with questions. He didn't know why he had gotten so furious when the reporters continue to pursue Kagome. All he knew was that his whole body, everything he was, screamed at him to protect Kagome. And his demon was telling him to protect what was his.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The limo was in sight and she knew her feet were moving on their own but she couldn't help it. A hanyou was pushing her towards the awaiting limo at the bottom of the stairs. She had no power over him. He was stronger than her, could break her and force his will on her if he wanted to and she could do nothing.

Or at least, that's what Kagome told herself. As Inuyasha opened the door for her and she half got in while half getting pushed, she told herself that she was getting into the limo because she was being forced. As she turned to watched Inuyasha get in and slam the door as the reporters came rushing at the limo, she told herself that she was stuck in this limo with the man she was trying to avoid because she was forced into this situation. As the limo began to drive and leave the screaming paparazzi behind, she told herself that she was only with the person that she had come back for because she was being forced to be here. She was being forced into this world, into this position, in this limo next to the person she'd longed to be with.

Kagome turned her face, staring out the window next to her as she heard Inuyasha dial on his cell phone. He remained next to the door, a huge space between the two. It was going to be an awkward drive that was for sure. Though she wasn't nervous, her heart was beating frantically. The close proximity that they were in only made it worse. Inuyasha's aura was like a punch in her gut. It reminded her of the past, of what they shared together, and it killed her as much as it brought her peace and a sense of love. Kagome smiled with a chuckle, mocking herself. _'Love…'_ She had given that up for them. She had given it up as easily as she had taken it and now it was only coming back to bite her in the ass and then laugh in her face.

Inuyasha's voice could be heard as he spoke softly to Kikyo. Kagome didn't dare look towards Inuyasha. She didn't know why he had saved her from the paparazzi and she didn't know why his body had screamed with possession when he had appeared behind her when the paparazzi were cornering her. All she knew was that she was stuck in this limo with the last person on Earth she wanted to be with, and that was more than enough to keep her busy for the whole trip to wherever he was taking her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound of running footsteps could be heard as the rustling of the trees tried to cover the sounds. The wind howled with anticipation, unaware of the feelings from the prey. The man ran, his bare feet digging into the soft Earth under him. He dared not look back, in fear of seeing the creature with the golden eyes and fangs like a demon. The vision was so clear in his mind that the man let out a whimper and pushed forward faster, trying to get to human civilization before the creature caught him. The wind around him rustled the leaves and branches so that he couldn't hear any footsteps behind him. Whatever he saw was definitely not a human. It was a demon. A demon that wanted to kill him and so the man ran. But he didn't know how long he had been running. His breath was coming out in big huffs and his lungs were starting to burn, signaling that he was getting tired. But his feet didn't hurt, for he continued to think about safety and reaching his destination before something happened.

All of a sudden, a dark figure dropped out of the trees right in front of him. The man gasped and let out a scream, skidding to a halt and falling back against his butt. He gulped, staring up at the huge, dark silhouette of the demon that he had encountered in these woods. All he could see was darkness, since the moon was hidden and the trees gave even more darkness. The dark shape moved closer, the rustling of the grass making the man's nerves jitter and his heart skipped a beat. He scurried back, as fast as he could with his arms and feet, still looking up at the dark silhouette. The demon didn't budge, just continued to walk towards him slowly.

The man gazed up at the dark silhouette with terrified eyes. His heart leapt in his chest and small whimpers came out of his throat. Then, the darkness revealed golden eyes that opened to look down at him with great intention. The man let out a scream and then the sound of broken bones could be heard before the scream only echoed in the now quiet forest.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of a flaw for me. I didn't know how much I wanted to give away and how much I wanted to leave unknown for you. But in the end, this is what I have agreed with. So I hope you liked this. I was glad that it was longer than the other two, which is how I usually prefer to write my chapters. The next one I'm hoping to draw on some emotions so come prepared for the next one. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	4. Don't Worry, Be Surprised

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm happy that I got this chapter up for Christmas. I wanted to give you all a present so this chapter would be it, and I'm even more happy because it's a good one. You'll see why. Anyways... **MERRY CHRISTMAS**!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 4: Don't Worry, Be Surprised**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The limo pulled up into the circular driveway, stopping right in front of the stairs entering the large house. No cars were present but the atmosphere was suffocating as if a crowd of people swarmed the limo, waiting for those inside to come out. Dai walked around quickly, knowing that Inuyasha was in a bad mood, but still didn't make it to the door. The back door swung open, bouncing back against the hinges of the door as if it would break. Inuyasha stepped out, his long silver hair a light contrast compared to his mood that showed on his face. Dai stepped back as Inuyasha turned and glared at him, as a few seconds passed as the hanyou just stared at him. Dai kept his eyes averted from Inuyasha, though he wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, he knew that Inuyasha wasn't in any good mood to be played with.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha growled, his eyes glaring at Dai. "You knew." Those two words made Dai take a step back, surrendering to the angry hanyou. Dai knew what Inuyasha was talking about and he did feel guilty and threatened by the hanyou's angry aura that was suffocating him. But he had his duties to his parents, and Inutaisho hadn't wanted Inuyasha to know. It was Kagome's request. Dai kept his head down as Inuyasha tampered his anger. After a few seconds, the door heading into the home was opened.

"Inuyasha! Leave Dai alone!" Izayoi called, seeing the way her son towered over Dai. Though they were both around the same towering height, she could see her son's body language and knew that he was threatening Dai. It was the Inu-demon's nature and the body language that Izayoi had years to notice and perfect. She knew the feel and actions of her mate and sons to know what to expect. Izayoi waited for a heartbeat and then Inuyasha turned towards her and stalked away from the limo. Her heart eased a bit as she realized that Dai would be okay. But as Inuyasha came closer to her, she could feel his anger spilling out from every pore of his body. But with that, as his mother, she could feel his hurt and confusion and knew that it ran deeper than his anger of not being told of Kagome's rebirth before. Inuyasha turned his angry, golden eyes towards her and she could practically feel his breath against her as he came right next to her.

"You didn't tell me…" That said Inuyasha strode past her into the house. Izayoi placed a hand above her heart, not afraid of her son but afraid that she hurt him. She knew that she did, this whole thing did with Kagome's rebirth. But she couldn't feel any regret for not telling him. It would have been better if no one knew, and at this very moment, with Inuyasha in so much turmoil, Izayoi knew that Kagome was right about her choice. _'It would have been better if no one found out about her…'_ Izayoi told herself secretly.

Dai reached into the limo and urged Kagome to come out of the car. She was at the other end, still staring out of the darkened windows at something that he couldn't see. But he could tell that she needed some time alone. Dai smiled encouragingly. "Kagome…" he called, seeing the way Kagome turned her head to him as if she just noticed that he was there.

Kagome smiled back, trying to make him feel better, and then scooted towards him. Her miko robes shuffled as he helped her out of the car. Dai took in Kagome's appearance, noticing the way she stood right next to him, staring up at Inutaisho's home. There was a sense of urgency in her eyes as she looked at the high building, but he wondered if it was her need to flee from this place or to get all of this over and done with. But before Dai could figure it out, Kagome turned towards him and nodded.

"Thank you, Dai," Kagome said, bringing her hand back to her side and walked towards Izayoi. The sound of the door closing and then the engine started was left behind her as she walked up towards the stairs. Her heart began to pound at what waited for her inside. Inuyasha didn't frighten her. She knew that he would never hurt her. Never. No matter what time has done to them, she still believed that Inuyasha would never hurt her in any way. But what she feared by walking into Izayoi's home is getting close to those that she had left behind. She feared having to tell them about being back and why she didn't tell them. She feared listening to how hurt they are about her not telling them about her rebirth when she had first come back. She feared that her old friends might want to become friends with her again. But what she feared most is falling for that hanyou boy within these doors and, therefore, severing the bond that Inuyasha and her sister had together.

The sound of two cars coming up the driveway made Kagome look back to see that there was a black car and a red car quickly making their way up the driveway. The two sports cars stopped right in front of the stairs before Kagome turned her back on them. She didn't want to see her friends yet. Not until she was forced to be in their presence. _'Yes… I'm forced into doing this…'_ she tried to remind herself as she smiled at Izayoi.

"I'm sorry that it had to be like this," Izayoi said, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder as she gestured her into her home. "I saw the news this morning. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru stayed home. They knew that something like this was going to happen."

"Thanks, Aunt Izzy," Kagome said, taking the comfort that she gave her. It would be a big help to have all three of them on her side. Even adding an extra person like Dai would be a blessing, but Kagome couldn't do that to him. This was her problem and she had to solve it by herself. She had gotten herself into this mess and she would get out of it, making sure that she left no one in the dark this time. Everything would be straightened out and she would be sure to include everyone in about her life. Kagome took a deep breath as she and Izayoi entered the living room, descending to the couches and chairs that waited for the entering guests.

Kikyo was helped to the living room by Koga, who was then replaced by Inuyasha once they stepped foot into the living room. Kikyo smiled an awkward smile at Inuyasha and then turned her head towards her sister. Kagome moved to sit across of the group on one of the chairs made of fine, red material. The hems of the recliner were in gold, matching that of the whole living room set. Kagome watched as her sister was helped to a seating position by Inuyasha. His body posture was protective, bringing a frown to Kagome's face. _'He confuses me,'_ she thought, turning her eyes from the pair to stare at the ground. _'One minute he's all protective of me and the next he's protective of my sister.'_

Koga and Ayame sat together on the other end of the couch with Kikyo and Inuyasha while Miroku and Sango sat on recliners next to each other. No one relaxed once they sat down on the comfortable pieces of furniture. Everyone was leaned closer to Kagome, as if drawn to her by her very presence within the room. Of course they all had a reason to have confusion written clearly on their faces, they all held a new emotion now that time had begun to sit within their minds. It looked like they all began to accept Kagome's presence and, dare she think it. Kagome thought she saw love and happiness in their eyes.

The sound of footsteps made everyone turn their attention to the two men now walking down the stairs. Dressed in black tuxedos, as if they hadn't changed after getting ready for work, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru both made their way down towards the living room area. Everyone began to get situated again in their seats as they waited for the two Inu-Taiyoukais to join them. Kagome remained poised in her seat, noticing how everyone began to relax a bit now that they had seen her twice this time. It wasn't a big shock to them this time, but there were still unanswered questions that she could see in their eyes. And Kagome was ready to address those questions.

Inutaisho went to sit next to his mate on the couch next to Kagome's chair and then Sesshomaru went to stand next to Kagome's chair, a little ways behind her. Inuyasha saw this, his eyes going to his brother's in a challenge.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" There was a deadly tone in Inuyasha's voice, making him seem threatening.

Sesshomaru did not engage in Inuyasha's meaningless challenge. He simply looked towards his brother with no expression at all, feeling the way Inuyasha's demonic energy reached out towards him a little too close. "I do not need to explain myself to you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled, his eyes glaring at his elder brother. He went to stand and suddenly the air grew thick. Kagome kept her eyes averted the whole time.

"Enough!" Inutaisho said, raising his voice to prove his point. After a few moments, Inuyasha began to sit back down but not without turning his heated gaze to Inutaisho now.

"You guys knew about Kagome," Inuyasha accused, not having to make it a question since he could see that they were clearly on her side. His whole family stayed next to her as if to protect Kagome from them. As if they were protecting Kagome from him. _'Like Hell they are…'_ That alone brought on a new sense of possessiveness from Inuyasha, as if their actions were what was firing his anger and agitation. Inuyasha didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but for some reason he just couldn't calm down. But he told himself that it was because Kagome was back and he hadn't known until now. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Of course we didn't," Sesshomaru said, staring at his little brother.

Inuyasha growled and glared at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you are not helping," Inutaisho said. He looked towards his eldest son and then back towards his youngest. "We did not tell you because it was Kagome's wish." Inutaisho watched as Inuyasha blinked, biting back his remark. There was even deeper confusion set on his face, but he was trying to hide the fact that he had no idea why all of this was happening.

"Kagome had wanted her rebirth kept a secret," Izayoi said, trying to comfort everyone's confusion. They all seemed to share the same look. Well, everyone except her youngest son. "She had come here to give us the gifts for our families in aiding her in the war three years ago. Then, she told us to not tell anyone about her… situation." Izayoi turned to view Kagome who continued to avert her gaze from anyone. She could understand why Kagome was so withdrawn from the subject. But Izayoi also knew that only Kagome could explain her actions and what has happened to her.

Sango took a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves. Her eyes looked ahead at Kagome, taking in the body of the girl she had longed to see for three years. Since the time Kagome had left, it felt like something was lost inside of her. Kagome was like a sister to her, a best friend, and when she had left, Sango had felt broken and in despair. She had lost her best friend, the one person she could confide in for anything and talk to for anything. But now that one person was back, sitting in front of her so silently and still. Sango had remained quiet the whole time. From the time she had first seen Kagome on TV to the first encounter they had at the shrine. All she had done was take in Kagome's appearance, telling her brain that what she saw was the dead truth. Kagome was alive. And that fact alone was making her brain work overtime. But it also brought out dead emotions that she had felt for the girl. Sango felt her eyes water as she kept staring at Kagome, unbelieving that she was actually in front of her. With a steady breath, Sango gazed at Kagome.

"Kagome… please. Tell us what happened." Sango watched as the others looked at Kagome, everyone now focused on the reason why they were here. They were all together again, the same as three years ago. It was Kagome who had kept them together then and it was her who brought them back together now. Sango watched as a few seconds passed before Kagome brought her head towards them and straightened out her back. She frowned, noticing the new way Kagome acted. It was as if someone had shaped her into this very well-bred and gracious woman in front of her. Sango wondered if those three years Kagome had been gone had actually done something to her mentally and emotionally. _'Just like all of us…'_

Kagome watched as everyone waited for her to answer. She took in their faces again, still amazed at the fact that she was within their presence once again when she thought that she never would meet them again. With a steady sigh, Kagome faced Sango and once in a while looked at the others. "Like I said back in the shrine, my mother, Midoriko, had spoken to the Fates to allow me to be reborn. Truthfully, she had thought that I had suffered too much to get too little in return and wanted the Fates to address it. The Fates had seen the sacrifices I had made with little rewards in the end and had decided to allow me to come back to the world of the living." Kagome turned her eyes from Koga. He looked confused in that black shirt and jeans pants that he was in as he leaned his arms on his knees. But she could see it in his eyes that he was starting to believe that he wasn't going insane or anything. "I had arrived in the Naiku Shrine. There is a pond in the Garden of Naiku that is sacred to even the monks and priestesses that reside within the Naiku Shrine. No one is allowed to swim in the pond or let alone step foot within it. The water is the purest in all of Japan and it is used for spiritual purposes. I had been found floating from the pond's depths to the awaiting arms of my five Brothers. That night I had remained in the Naiku Shrine and was updated on the world as you know it today. My Brothers told me of the things that happened after the war and the next day I had come back to Tokyo to meet my family."

The group remained silent as Kagome talked. Their confusion began to disappear, now bringing up new emotions. They were happy, happy to see the girl that they had lost on the battlefield so quickly those three years ago. They were happy to be given another chance to live with this light, carefree young woman. She had brought them laughter and life in so many ways. But they were also feeling negative feelings towards her rebirth. They had all moved on. It had taken them a while for them to do it, but they did it. Now, they felt regret for moving on without her and being happy without her. But most of all it was Inuyasha and Kikyo who felt the regret more heavily. They avoided each other's eyes and touch as they watched Kagome.

Kikyo kept her eyes steady on her sister. _'My sister…'_ Kagome was back. Her sister was back. The other half of her, the one who she always went to and depended on for sanity was back. Her beautiful sister who had given her heart and soul on that bloody day three years ago. Her lovely sister who was covered in blood from head to foot had given her life for their lives. _'My sister…'_ Kikyo couldn't help but feel ashamed at herself, though a part of her wondered why she felt that way. There was a sense of her that told her that her sister would have wanted her to be happy, and that was exactly what she had done. But there was another part of her that told her that she had betrayed her sister in the worst possible way. Kikyo felt so confused with her conflicting emotions that she placed one hand on her belly. She didn't know if she did to hide the symbol of her and Inuyasha's relationship or to protect her child from her sister. Kikyo closed her eyes in pain and confusion.

"A few days later," Kagome continued. She reached out her aura to her sister, feeling Kikyo's distress as if it was eating at her. Immediately, Kikyo's head jerked up and her eyes were wide with shock as Kagome's touch did its job. "I came here to give my gifts for the families to Papa and Aunt Izzy." Kagome took a quick glance to Inutaisho after saying the casual name she had always called him before. He smiled at her encouragingly, making Kagome smile with more determination to get this out. "I had brought gifts for the families, gifts that were given to me from the people of Japan. It seemed that while I was gone, the people of Japan were worshipping me and giving me gifts. So, I had taken some of my gifts and giving it to you all."

Miroku nodded his head when no one made a move to acknowledge the fact that they had received her gifts. He looked towards Kagome, and with a small smile he spoke. "My grandfather had said that Inutaisho had wanted to give us his thanks in helping them with the war three years ago. He had said that Inutaisho wanted us to know how much he appreciated us helping to protect and fight with his family." Miroku watched as Kagome smiled and something within him stirred to life. _'Kagome…'_ Her smile brought back so many memories and emotions that Miroku felt his heart skip a beat. She was a blessing for all of them, and with her being back Miroku wouldn't have it any other way. If the others wouldn't accept her, he would. She was a very special person and he loved her for what she was. Though this was all sudden and unexpected, Kagome deserved so much more than this. She deserved so much more than their confusion and withdrawal.

Koga then nodded with Ayame doing the same at his side. "I remember. My father had brought the gifts home too. When I looked inside the bag, though, I was shocked. There was all gold in there. Everything was gold, from the bracelets to the cups. We were all shocked that the Takahashis had given us such great gifts." Koga talked to Kagome the whole time, only wanting to see her. She was so beautiful that it reminded him of the first time when he had seen Kagome Higurahsi in high school and had fallen for her right away. This was the same beautiful woman, but she was grown up now and it was noticeable in her features. Koga smiled at Kagome, seeing the way she was starting to relax at their voices of a 'casual' talk.

"But the gifts were from you, Kagome," Ayame said, her green eyes happy. She was starting to get used to the fact that Kagome was alive and she was starting to get comfortable within the girl's presence. She was so happy that Kagome was back. But on the other hand, she feared for Kagome because of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome nodded her head, feeling the tension in the air starting to calm down. She was glad that everyone was starting to get used to her presence and she, too, could calm down. It was a bit easier to talk to them now. "I wanted to give you all something for your sacrifices." Kagome turned to her sister, trying to ease Kikyo's tension and distress. Though her sister was starting to calm, Kikyo still looked at her with a troubled look. Kagome could only smile. Seeing her sister again made her smile and think about all the happy times they had together. To see her sister reminded her of the family that she had. "After that, I still wanted to keep my rebirth a secret. I went back to working at the Daycare Center. The Sensei took me back after I explained to him how I was alive again and he had understood my plea for secrecy. The children there had not known of my existence since they were still too young to know about the troubles and struggles that go on in this world. So it was easy to work there without being known." Kagome took a deep breath, giving herself a few moments to listen to the silence before speaking again. "But I wanted to get a real job where I could make money. So… I started working at Café 100."

A gasp flew out of Sango's and Kikyo's mouth before Sango spoke. "What?! You work there?" Sango watched as Kagome nodded, shaking her head in pure confusion. "But… how? I haven't seen you there before…" she thought, trying to remember if she had seen another girl behind the counter beside Ary that looked like Kagome. But no one came to mind. She and Miroku went there everyday, or so, but she had never seen Kagome there. Ever.

Kagome smiled to calm Sango down. "I started training on Tuesday. Yesterday was my first day."

Miroku smiled with a whistle. "Dang… we went in there yesterday and we didn't even see you." Miroku shook his head with a small chuckle as Sango nudge him on the side. He made a face, hurt at that hard nudge, and looked at Sango with a 'what'.

"Don't give me that look," Sango threatened, her glare on Miroku. "What's so funny about this?" she asked, her hands going in the air to address her emotions.

Miroku tried to calm Sango down. "I was just shocked as to how Kagome was able to remain unnoticed by us. That's all Sango," he said, hoping that she would calm down before she made a scene. Sango had taken the bait and backed down, turning her attention back to Kagome and forgetting about his idiocy.

Koga snickered. "Well… she was able to hide herself from us last night at the concert." Ayame nodded her agreement at his side as she watched Kagome with shocked eyes, thinking of how Kagome could have done that.

With a tentative smile, Kagome looked around at everyone. "Well… actually, I had gone with Aunt Izzy and Papa." Inuyasha turned his eyes to his parents, once again wishing that he could strangle them. They hadn't told him about Kagome coming back to life and they had also brought her to the concert last night without telling him. What was worse was that he had sung his songs. Inuyasha quickly looked away, staring at the ground as he remembered what happened last night. He had sung the number one hit song and had bragged about its popularity as well. He sung the song he had written for Kikyo. The song he had made because Kagome had left him and he had fallen in love with Kikyo and she was his life now. _'Kagome was there to hear all of that…'_ he thought with even more regret and sorrow. He only felt even worse by the fact that Kagome was back and now he was happy without her. But what was worse was that he was starting to feel a tug towards her as if he was being drawn to her again. Inuyasha tried to stare at the ground while listening but also trying to sort out his emotions.

"Aunt Izzy had wanted me to go and I figured that it would be a nice way to see how Mayonaka has progressed over the years," Kagome said as she looked at the three boys. Everyone was looking at each other with knowing eyes, understanding that Kagome had seen and heard more than she bargained for. But Inuyasha was the only one who had his eyes averted from everyone's gaze. Kagome looked away from him. "I sat on the opposite side of you guys. But I must say that I did have fun. The songs were beautiful and you boys did well last night," Kagome said with a smile. She looked at the boys and noticed that they saw her sincerity and happiness for their success. Hesitantly, the two boys smiled back in appreciation, though not knowing if they should be worried or happy that she had gone to the concert last night and liked their performance. The two boys turned towards Inuyasha and saw that the hanyou wasn't paying attention to them. His face was turned towards the ground and they knew that he was thinking the same thing that they were. The two boys turned their heads away from Inuyasha, feeling sorry for the hanyou who was now stuck in a hard situation.

Kagome smiled at everyone with a nod. "I want you guys to know that I intend to work and move out of the shrine. Hopefully in time I can get my own home and live the life that I had wanted to back then." At this, everyone's eyes glanced up at her with wide, knowing looks. Everyone's but Inuyasha's. Kagome smiled understandingly. "Or at least… live a long life with no restrictions or rules," she said, wanting to clarify what she meant. She hesitantly glanced over at Inuyasha and quickly looked away. She didn't want to meet his gaze in fear that she might see his hurt. She was feeling hurt herself for being so selfish as to live happily without him. But this is what she has chosen. A thought came to mind and a heavy sigh came out of her.

"But I don't know if that's possible now that the media knows of my existence." Kagome fidgeted with her fingers on her lap. "Now they'll want to stick a camera in my face every second."

Sango frowned, agreeing with Kagome for she knew what it was like to live like that. Even though all of them had their own homes now with their new, starting family, they all still experienced the wrath of the media. The media would sometimes sleep outside in their cars on the sides of the road just to catch the morning pictures of the members of Mayonaka. They would go far for that one shot that could get them thousands of dollars. Sango despised the media for being so cruel and unrelenting. Now, Kagome would be feeling that threat again.

"But isn't there, like, regulations or something on following holy beings," Ayame questioned, thinking that maybe Kagome wouldn't have to worry about the media. She would think that it would make sense for people, especially the media, to avoid pressuring the holy beings since they held great power. And they were revered by everyone.

"Not necessarily," Sesshomaru said. Everyone turned their gazes towards the Inu-Taiyoukai standing behind Kagome's chair. "The paparazzi don't have to follow a strict regulation other than the fact that they cannot harm the people they follow up on. Harassing those people, whether humans or not, is not a considered factor for the paparazzi." Sesshomaru knew that the paparazzi didn't really have any regulations when it came to obtaining more information and shots of famous people.

"But she's not just a regular celebrity," Koga said, understanding Ayame's point. "She's the High Priestess as well. The media should know the rules when it comes to addressing the High Priestess."

"Yeah, well that all was forgotten just a few hours ago," Sango reminded them with a snicker. The paparazzi had been relentless, even that lone reporter last night outside of Swan Lake. The paparazzi were soulless bastards who only thought about themselves and money.

"Yeah… well, I'm not expecting anything. This is what I have gotten myself into and I expect to find a way out of it without bringing you guys into this."

Sango shook her head and frowned. _'The same Kagome…'_ This woman wasn't any different. She still thought of others before herself and Sango realized that Kagome really hasn't changed at all.

After a few silent minutes, Kagome turned to her sister. Kikyo and Inuyasha had been quiet the whole time they had been discussing about her rebirth. She was dying to know what her sister thought about all this. But most of all, she was just dying to get her sister alone and hold her in her arms. She loved Kikyo dearly no matter what her sister would ever do to her, she would still love Kikyo. Her love for her sister can be proven through those hard years of when she had been alive once back in high school. Her heart had been broken once before because of her sister but she had still loved Kikyo. Kagome knew that her sister loved her back, but she also knew that they both had their own hearts in mind as well and were only trying to follow their hearts and the time. _'Kikyo…'_

"Kikyo…" Kagome called, gaining the attention of the said girl. When Kikyo looked up at her sister, Kagome smiled. "Can I have a word with you outside?" The others watched as the two sisters conversed, watching the scene unfold with a small smile. Their world of what was before was coming back to them. This past hour or so had made them all comfortable with the fact that Kagome was back in their lives. Though there was much more to discuss and much more to talk about regarding what they had done while Kagome was away, they accepted the fact that she was back in their lives. They would just have to get over the guilt and regret of moving on without Kagome soon because she wouldn't want that of them.

Kikyo smiled after a few moments and nodded her head. "Sure." Kagome got up from her recliner and walked over to her sister. Inuyasha hadn't moved the whole time though it was obvious that he could hear everything that was being said. She didn't look at him as she went towards her sister and helped Kikyo up. The two of them then walked towards the hallway leading to the backyard outside in the fresh, open breeze.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The backyard was the same that she remembered. Izayoi's favorite garden was still in the same area with its perfect beauty of roses and a water fountain. Kagome urged her sister to Izayoi's rose garden, the two walking through the entrance with vines twining their way through the holes that the white painted archway made. Little small pink flowers grew from the vines that twined their little patterns along the archway and down the sides of the entrance. Kagome marveled at its beauty while helping her sister walk towards the awaiting white stone benches near the three layered water fountain. As she passed by the many different colored rose bushes, Kagome felt a sense of peace come back to her. She drew on the power of the rose bushes, grasping on its beauty that it created all over the land. She drew on their power of creating peace and serenity; it was a comfort when she was stuck in a room with overpowering emotions. She had tried to comfort everyone and lessen their emotions so that they all wouldn't shout out or go crazy at once. But Inuyasha's emotions…

Kagome helped her sister sit down on the stone bench that circled around the water fountain. She looked at the water fountain that remained in the middle of the circle that the benches created. The three layered water fountain was loud in the silence that she and her sister made. The water fell in soft waves, reflecting one's reflection and enabling those to see through the mysterious water. Kagome smiled, her heart being filled with happiness at the peace that surrounded her. She was glad to be out here in the sunlight with the peace of the rose bushes around her. Her sister was at her side but she was quiet, sitting on the bench and marveling at the garden as she was.

The roses grew on the lush, green bushes like jewels reflecting off the sun in sparkling arrays of colors. Kagome found herself going to one rose bush, unable to stop her yearning for one scent of the roses. She loved roses. They were so tender and soft that it felt like one would be able to break the petals if one touched it. The scent that the roses emitted calmed her soul and made her find peace whenever or wherever she needed it. The roses held such power because they were so delicate. Kagome bent to her knees, her robes shuffling under her, and leaned forward to smell the red rose in front of her. She took a sniff and felt her eyelids close in total bliss. _'It just bloomed…'_ she knew because of the rich and new scent that it brought. Kagome moved back and looked at the rose. The petals were opened to reveal the bud that lay awaiting inside, protected by the delicate petals. Kagome smiled, her eyes shining with happiness.

"It's beautiful here…" Kikyo said, looking at her sister's back. She watched as Kagome nodded her head but kept her eyes on the rose she had just smelt. Kikyo found herself wanting to break the silence. She was alone with Kagome so she had the chance to ask Kagome what was on her mind, what was eating her heart. Kikyo knew that Kagome must be feeling hurt for seeing her and Inuyasha together, something that she could never hide because of the growing evidence in her body. But Kikyo felt guilty, in a way. Yes, a part of her felt guilty for being with Inuyasha. She loved him, but with Kagome back, she felt like she was betraying her sister. Kikyo glanced at Kagome's back with a pleading look, as if asking for her sister's forgiveness.

"Kagome… why did you come back?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome turned her head, glancing behind her to her sister. Kikyo had one hand on her belly while the other was on the bench next to her, supporting her weight. She could see her sister's dilemma in Kikyo's eyes, the dark depths swirling with guilt and turmoil. It was like a turbulent sea of chocolate in her sister's eyes and at that moment, at that very instant when Kagome saw her sister's strife, Kagome knew that she had made a wrong decision. "Because I wanted to." Kagome turned away from her sister, unable to bear the sight of Kikyo's burden. She felt terrible. She could see what she was doing to her sister because she had come back. For Inuyasha. _'I don't know what to do Kikyo… I'm sorry…'_ She frowned, pained.

"You came back for him, didn't you?" Kikyo didn't have to see her sister's expression to know that she had hit a spot. Kagome remained poised in her sitting position, not looking at her but at the rose in front of her. Kikyo bit her bottom lip and sighed. "You came back because you wanted to be with Inuyasha. You thought that you could live your days with him now without having your prophecy on your shoulders." Kikyo knew what her sister was thinking because she knew her sister. She knew the troubles that Kagome had to go through when she came back to live with her family at the shrine. Kagome had so many responsibilities then that it didn't seem like she had a chance to live her own life. But that was the whole reason why Kagome wanted to come back now that she didn't have her prophecy. It was because she wanted to live her own life.

"Kagome… we moved on." Kikyo turned her head from her sister. "He… moved on." The wind blew between the two as if to prevent Kikyo from speaking. Kikyo closed her eyes as she looked at the other rose bushes with their beautiful colors. She could only guess what Kagome was feeling. Her sister had come back for Inuyasha but he had moved on. Kikyo didn't know why, but she felt guilty for taking Inuyasha from her sister. _'But she left him. She left him with a broken heart and I mended it.'_ This she told herself to keep her sane and to keep her from breaking down. Yes, a part of her loved Inuyasha deeply. He treated her like his queen. Who wouldn't love a man like that?

Kagome got up to her feet, leaving the rose behind. She turned around to view her sister, her head turned from her as she gazed at another bush. With a frown on her face, Kagome walked to her sister's side. She couldn't blame Kikyo's emotions, for being so straightforward. But this is what she wanted to talk about with Kikyo, this was the weight that Kagome wanted to get off her shoulders.

"Kikyo, my sister." Kagome sat down next to Kikyo on the stone bench, feeling the solidness it provided for her emotions. But Kagome didn't look at her sister, afraid that she would lose her strength and courage to tell her sister this. She was going to give up Inuyasha. "I came back for Inuyasha." She could see Kikyo at the corner of her eye, still looking at the rose bushes, as she looked ahead at the entrance. The long walkway of stones with grass growing between the cracks made a beautiful scene, allowing her to concentrate on their beauty. "When my mother told me that I would be able to come back, I was so happy," she said with a smile, remembering how her happiness had flooded her, overwhelmed her. "I was so happy to come back because I wanted to live with Inuyasha. I was happy to be able to live with him again, but this time I could give him all that he wanted. I could give him me. And that was what I looked forward to as I awoken in the Naiku Shrine."

Kagome watched as her memories unfolded and showed her of the time when she and Inuyasha had walked into Izayoi's garden together. She averted her eyes from the images of the happy couple walking down the isle of roses. "My mother would always come back to the living world but she never told me what she saw. She never told me that my family and friends had moved on together."

"Well… what did you think Kagome?" Kikyo asked, turning her eyes towards her sister. Kagome looked away from her, keeping her eyes averted, but Kikyo needed to rant at her sister. She needed to get the guilt off her chest. It was suffocating. "Did you think that we were just going to live our lives in misery? That we were going to live our lives in sorrow because that's how you left us?"

Kagome frowned but never showed her emotions. Her sister was right, but it still hurt to hear it. "No. I just thought that you guys had moved on… except, not with each other. My beloved sister and my… and Inuyasha." Kagome took a deep breath, taking comfort in the cool air that entered her burning lungs. Her chest hurt, but she needed to talk about this. Kikyo was suffering just as much as she was and Kagome wouldn't let Kazuki or their unborn child suffer because of her. "When I saw you guys together at the park the first day I came back to Tokyo, I broke. Of course, Inuyasha was my life." Kagome smiled at the thought. "But I saw you two together with a child," Kikyo quickly looked away, "and another one coming and I knew that I stood no chance against that. You two were having a family and I would never do anything to stop that."

Kagome turned to her sister, grabbing her sister's free hand and placing both of hers around her sister's hand. Kikyo hesitantly looked back at Kagome. "But I saw something that pained me even more, Kikyo." She looked into her sister's soft, dark eyes and found hesitation. Kagome smiled, encouraging her sister's fears. "I saw happiness. I saw that he was happy with you and Kazuki. I saw that you were happy with him after… Onigumo." Kagome saw Kikyo's frown and noticed that she was going to look away but Kagome pulled on her sister's hand. "But I also saw something else, Kikyo. Something that you gave him, and I thank you for that." Kikyo waited, her face showing her confusion and pain.

"You gave Inuyasha a family, Kikyo." Kikyo's eyes widened at the realization and understanding. Kagome smiled with a nod. "You gave him everything that you are and you gave him a family. You gave him something to live for." Kikyo frowned and watched as Kagome released her hand with the smile still on her face as if she had gotten what she needed off her chest. But now Kikyo had more on her chest. She had more burdens. _'I… didn't give him a family, Kagome,'_ she thought while watching her sister. Kagome sighed. "I have no place here anymore. Inuyasha loves you, Kikyo," Kagome said with so much love and happiness that Kikyo had to look away this time, feeling her eyes sting. "I can see it when he looks at you. He used to give me those looks too, you know. But… I can't fight with destiny. Buddha only knows I have tried before and I didn't succeed."

"Now, I can only wish for a future. And I'm going to live the life that I have, Kikyo." She looked towards her sister, wanting Kikyo to understand that she wasn't mad or sad that Inuyasha was with her. She wanted her sister to still be happy with Inuyasha even though she was back. "I want you guys to stay together. I have no right to all of a sudden come back and ruin what you guys have worked so hard to mend over the last three years. It was my fault for leaving you guys like that and I won't make things worst."

Kagome smiled, happy that she got that off her chest and stood. But she felt Kikyo grasp her arm, stopping her from walking. Kagome looked down to see Kikyo's desperate expression. She could see conflict and hesitation in her sister's turbulent chocolate eyes. Kagome frowned with a pained expression and sat back down, giving her sister her full attention. "What's wrong, Kikyo?"

"Why do you do this?" Kikyo asked, turning her head to the side to avoid her sister's beautiful, innocent eyes. Kagome always thought about others but herself without even thinking about it. It just came natural for her.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, confused as to what Kikyo was talking about. She watched her sister curiously as Kikyo looked at her with a pained expression.

"Why do you pretend that everything's going to be okay?" Kikyo asked, gripping her sister's wrist a little more. "Why do you act like you're going to be okay?" she emphasized, wanting Kagome to know what she meant without asking. Kikyo wanted to know how and why Kagome does this. Why she always thinks about others before herself and why she never cares if she doesn't get what she wants. _'I know her too well to know that she'll think about me before herself.'_ And that alone gave Kikyo more guilt.

Kagome smiled tenderly down at her sister as she sat back down, grabbing her sister's hand with both of hers again. "Because you are my sister."

"And so are you!" Kikyo said, a little louder so Kagome could stop with beating around the bush.

With a sigh, Kagome shook her head and looked away. "I can't do this." She stood up and brought her hand to her side as Kikyo remained shocked on the bench. But Kikyo understood that her sister was going to avoid the conversation so she got up and followed Kagome.

"Do what?" Kikyo questioned, now getting angry at Kagome. "What can't you do, Kagome? You can do everything. You can do anything that you want, but you choose to hurt yourself."

"What do you want me to do, Kikyo?" Kagome turned around and practically yelled. She huffed, stunning Kikyo with that quick rebuke and just relaxed a bit but still feeling the fire of her sister's challenge. "What do you want me to do, Kikyo? Hurt you?" Kagome felt like she was being pulled into a trap but she knew that her sister just wanted some answers.

Kikyo made a face of exaggeration and then placed her hands on her hips, just as angry as her sister. "That'll be good. Something else for a change."

Kagome just glared at her sister and shook her head. "Well… I already did that, okay." She quickly turned her back on her sister and crossed her arms. "I already did hurt you. Twice, remember?" Kikyo was about to object when Kagome raised her hand with her index finger high in the air. "Once when Inuyasha and I fell in love and you guys broke up." She raised her middle finger. "And then again when I left you guys." Kagome shook her head and brought her hand back to cross over her chest. "I know that I hurt everyone when I just left you guys that day on the battlefield. I didn't have any last words to say to you guys or to thank you guys or… anything," Kagome said, feeling heavy again. She turned to look at the rose bushes near the fencing around the garden, drawing on their wonderful power again. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then for her sister. "I felt bad for leaving you guys like that but I couldn't do anything about it. And then, I knew that after Onigumo died," Kikyo flinched, bringing her arms to wrap around her chest, "you would need help to cope. But I wasn't there."

Kikyo looked down at the ground as painful memories came washing back to her mind, making her feel weak. _'Onigumo…'_ She had always told herself to never think of him or the memories she had with him. They always brought her to her knees and made her cry every time. For she still loved him, and missed him dearly. But she had moved on without him, just like Inuyasha. Kikyo looked up hesitantly, still seeing Kagome's back facing her.

Kagome wanted to give her sister some space. She could feel that she had hurt Kikyo when she brought up Onigumo's name and she wanted to give her sister a few moments to get control again. Kikyo had then spoken and Kagome turned around.

"I just…" Kikyo said, unwrapping her arms as her sister turned to look at her. "I just want you to be happy, too."

Kagome smiled and walked towards her sister, placing her hands on both arms of her sister. "And I will be. I am." Kagome nodded her head and she watched her sister hesitantly smile back. "I'm glad that you and Inuyasha have moved on. I never would have wanted you two to suffer for so long and I thank you for mending his heart. I owe you a lot, Kikyo." Kikyo was a bit reluctant to take that compliment. Though it was true, it was a bit weird since it came from her sister who still loves Inuyasha. She watched as Kagome moved back and linked her arm through her sister's. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

Kikyo smiled as she followed her sister down the pathway to the entrance of the garden. She wished that she had the strength to tell Kagome everything that she wanted to. To tell Kagome about her son. But… Kikyo turned to look at her sister. _'I can't.'_ She didn't know if she couldn't or if she didn't want to. But she decided to leave that up to Inuyasha. Kazuki was their child. And though she felt like his mother, her sister was his true mother and he deserved to know that. Especially her sister.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The living room was bustling with people talking but still remained in their seats. Questions were flying in every direction about Kagome's rebirth and the fact that she was back in their lives. Though Inutaisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru tried to talk some sense into the others about Kagome's rebirth, they were still shocked and questioning their future with her. Kagome had seemed reluctant to reach out to them and she had said that she wouldn't have told them she had come back anyways. Sango got up from the recliner and started pacing on the floor above the living room. Her feet padded on the wooden floors as she looked at the tall window in front of her and then turned to view the wall with a picture frame of the mountains.

Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't have told them if she could help it because she didn't want them to know. _'She saw how happy we were without her and didn't want to ruin that happiness.'_ Sango frowned but kept her thoughts to herself. She knew Kagome, or at least she did before, but she still felt like she knew Kagome. The girl always thought about others, but Sango couldn't blame Kagome on this one. She had left them those three years ago, not thinking that she would be given a second chance to live again. Now that she is given that, she can't expect everyone to have stopped their lives for her and start where they left off. Sango shook her head, coming to a conclusion for Kagome but feeling sorry for her friend. At the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha get up and walk over to the hallway leading to the backyard. _'They're back.'_

Kagome and Kikyo walked into the living room, coming back with smiles on their faces. Sango smiled, happy to see that the sisters were getting back together and had their one on one time. She went back down to the living room area as Inuyasha brought Kikyo to his side to help her back to her seat. He spared Kagome a quick glance but looked away when she met his eyes. Kagome stayed behind the couple and went to her recliner on the opposite side of the others. Inuyasha helped Kikyo sit and she smiled up in thanks at him. He then sat down next to her and looked over at Kagome, questions in his mind as to what they had talked about. He could feel Kikyo's aura and she was happier and lighter than before so the two must have talked about some good things, which made him even more curious.

"So… where do we go from here, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked, looking over at Kagome. Sesshomaru remained in his spot the whole time like an unmoving statue. His hands were still crossed over his chest as he watched the gang, reading their expressions and actions.

Kagome smiled and looked at the group in front of her. "Well… that depends. Now that my rebirth is out, I can't hide from you guys."

Miroku smiled. "I guess I'll be seeing you at the Café then." Kagome nodded with a chuckle.

"It's really nice there actually," she confessed, watching as Miroku and Sango nodded. "But… I don't know. Where do you guys wanna go with this?" Kagome looked back and forth at everyone to see their facial reactions. She sighed and relaxed back into the recliner, placing her hands on the hands of the recliner. "I wanted to keep my rebirth a secret from you guys." Kagome smiled apologetically as she took in everyone's shocked and hurt expressions. She knew that she had hit a spot, but she needed to tell them how she felt. It felt good to let out some of her thoughts so that she didn't have such a huge burden on her shoulders. "I didn't want you guys to know because I saw how happy you guys are now. And I didn't want to bring any confusion into the mix of your lives with me being back in the picture." She glanced towards Inuyasha and met his eyes, quickly turning her eyes away to avoid him. He was reading her just like she was reading him. "But now… I guess it's unavoidable. I just hope that you guys don't have a problem with it."

"Are you kidding?" Sango asked, making a face as she crossed her arms and relaxed back into her recliner. Kagome looked towards her with a small smile at her sarcasm but she remained quiet. "Of course we don't have a problem. I'm just… besides all of this confusion and all… I'm so happy that you're back, Kagome," she said, her eyes becoming tender as she smiled tenderly at Kagome. The girl beamed back at her, and Sango thought that she saw something flicker in Kagome's eyes. She seemed happy that Sango was happy that she had said that and Kagome thanked her through her eyes. Sango nodded, understanding the silent words.

Miroku nodded his head, agreeing with Sango. "Really Kagome… I am happy that you're back." He shrugged as Kagome turned to give him her attention and everyone watched as well, agreeing with him. Well, everyone but Inuyasha who remained staring at the ground. "We're happy that you're back. I don't wanna sound sappy or anything," Kagome giggled, "but it was hard when you died. All of us had felt your loss but we had to move on. But now that you're back, it's like we can start over again."

"Which is good because it'll feel like old times again," Ayame said, her beautiful green eyes sparkling with happiness. "We can do all the things we did when we were in high school, and more," she said while wiggling her eyebrows. Ayame looked towards Koga next to her and smiled. "We can party in Koga's club and drink now that we're old enough." Kagome giggled while shaking her head at the possibilities she had now that she was old enough to do "bad" things. She smiled at her friends as they all joined in to give a little bit of something they could do together now.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed heavily, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders. _'They're happy that I'm back.'_ It was nice to hear that from Sango because she was worried that they wouldn't be so happy for her to come back into their lives all of a sudden. But at least they all felt the same way about her rebirth and Kagome thanked Buddha that they accepted her back. Now she had her old friends back and she could go back to old times with them, and make more memories with so many things that she can do now with her life. Kagome hesitantly took a chance and looked over at Inuyasha as everyone continued to talk. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the ground while Kikyo, at his side, talked with the others about the ideas they had for a good time together. Kagome frowned. Inuyasha was thinking about something because he had that same concentration on his face that she remembers when he thinks deeply about something. She waited for a heartbeat, knowing that he would feel eyes on him, and then he looked up and she felt her heart still.

The beautiful golden eyes were rich and something that Kagome wanted to drown in. Like before. He brought back so many emotions by just a single glance, and Kagome found herself falling for him again. _'Well… it's not like I never gotten over him to begin with.'_ True, she always loved him and never stopped, not for a single second. But he was with her sister now and she had no right to feel this way for him again. He was not hers and he was not free for her to feel this way towards him. But Buddha strike her with lightning. _'Inuyasha…'_ She kept her eyes locked with his, never turning away from those golden orbs. Inuyasha remained with his elbows on his knees, staring at her as if trying to see right to her soul. But she could see a battle within those depths of his eyes. Kagome bit her bottom lip and Inuyasha's gaze went down to her mouth where they blazed with fire.

"Kagome." Snapping her view away from Inuyasha, she tried to calm her nerves as Ayame called her. Kagome blinked a few times, getting out of her dazed expression and tried to calm down.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the mall today. What do you say?" she asked, smiling at Kagome for the good time that they will be having.

Kagome smiled with a nod. "Sure." The girls giggled and began to plan on what to buy and how long they were going to take in each store. Kagome shook her head as she tried to figure out what she got herself into. She then remembered something and got up from her chair to walk over to Inutaisho. Kagome got to her knees as he leaned forward, realizing that she needed to tell him something. Kagome placed her hand next to him on the couch and lowered her voice, knowing that he could hear her, but so could the other Inu-demons.

"Can you make sure that the media doesn't bother my mother?"

Inutaisho smiled with a nod, already thinking about making a call to the media to leave Kagome alone. "Don't worry about it, Kagome." She smiled gratefully at him and got up, turning around to walk back towards Sango's chair. Kagome leaned her arms on the top of the chair and looked down at Sango.

"I need to go home first and change. I'm not going to the mall like this," she said making a disgusted face. Sango giggled and quickly got to her feet, clapping her hands so that everyone would get up and go with them to the mall.

Kikyo giggled and turned to Inuyasha as the others got up and began telling their plans of meeting at the mall. She smiled at Inuyasha, placing her hand on his arm, getting his attention as his eyes met hers. "You wanna go to the mall?" she asked, seeing the contemplation in his eyes.

Inuyasha smiled back and shook his head. "You go ahead with Miroku." Inuyasha helped Kikyo get up and looked ahead at Miroku and Sango who were already at the door with Kagome following them. "Hey, Miroku!" Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha letting Kikyo walk towards them as he remained in his spot. "Watch Kikyo."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he watched Inuyasha sit back down. "No problem." The hanyou's demanding choice of words always made Miroku roll his eyes and feel so exaggerated. The hanyou just knew how to irritate people in all the right places. But he had no problem with taking Kikyo in his car.

Kagome smiled as Kikyo came to her side and she let her sister walk ahead of her as she kept her eyes on Inuyasha for a second longer. Inuyasha had sat back down on the couch and she could see his lips moving. He must be talking to his parents about all of this since he had remained quiet the whole time she spoke to them. Kagome pressed her lips together and turned around to walk out of the door, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kira watched as people continued to enter the shrine grounds and head straight for Kagome's statue. They were eager to see her daughter and some even knocked on her door to ask where Kagome was. Kira shook her head as she washed the dishes. _'Those people are really insistent.'_ After Inuyasha had rushed Kagome out of the shrine, the reporters had left, following the two right on their heels. Kira was afraid that something would happen as she watched through the living room window but she saw her daughter on the ground in front of Kagome's statue. Kikyo had remained in her spot, looking lost and confused as she stared ahead into nothing. At that moment, Kira had felt torn to comfort both of her daughters for both different, but in the end same reasons. Kazuki was happily watching cartoons on the television as the group got up and began to follow the others down the shrine stairs. Her curiosity had beaten at her as to what had been said but she didn't have time to think before the paparazzi came back into the shrine grounds and began to knock on her door. Kira had let the paparazzi continue to shout out her name and knock on the door as she took Kazuki upstairs into her room, waiting for them to leave. After about five minutes, they had finally left and the loud knocking stopped. Kazuki had continued to ask her what was going on while she held him on her lap, but she wouldn't tell a young child about such hardships. Kazuki had looked so innocent on her lap, showing the youngster that he truly was. At that moment, while she held Kazuki in her arms and looked down at his frightened eyes, she saw her daughter. She saw how much Kazuki looked just like Kagome.

"Tadaima." Kira jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the door close. Her eyes flew to the doorway into the living room as her grandson ran to meet the person at the door.

"Uncle!" Kira smiled to herself as Kazuki and Souta began to talk about what Souta did in school and how his baseball practice was. She could hear Souta talking about his hits at the field when the two came into the kitchen. She took one last look outside, seeing the way the sunset glowed its magnificent orange against the shrine houses, throwing the ground to a luscious sea of orange. Kira turned around and dried her hands as she watched Souta walk towards the table with Kazuki on his shoulders.

"You should have seen it, Kazuki. I hit the ball so hard. It flew into the end zone!" Souta said, twirling around and hanging onto Kazuki's thighs as the boy screamed with a giggle.

"Really? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Kazuki said while patting his uncle's head. Souta arched his eyebrow while grabbing Kazuki and taking him off his shoulders.

"You will," Souta said as he placed Kazuki on a chair, the child's eyes shinning up at him with envy and wonder. "At my next game, you can tell your father to take you to my game. Then, you can see me do another homerun." Souta winked at Kazuki as he looked up to his mother. "Hi, mom."

Kira smiled, shaking her head as she turned around with a sigh. "Souta… you and your stories." She opened the refrigerator to take out Kazuki's favorite juice, cranberry juice, and closed the door. "You should take Kazuki to the locker rooms again."

Kazuki, sitting politely at the table, bounced his head up and down as his uncle turned to look at him. His eyes were wide with excitement. "Yeah. Locker rooms. That was fun!" he said, his palms spread wide on the table as he moved them back and forth over the smooth surface. His adrenaline was obvious as he bounced in his chair, but remained at the table.

Kira giggled at her grandson's antics. Kazuki loved to go to Souta's baseball games. He was always eager to watch the batters hit the ball and he always could see where the ball was in the bright sky. The boy was like his father in his demon abilities. Kazuki loved to watch his uncle bat all the time and would help his mother cheer for Souta when he was up for bat. Kazuki loved the excitement from the fans yelling and the sound of the loud speaker when the announcers would speak into the microphone. Kira watched as Souta sat next to Kazuki and the two began to talk about his baseball practice that happened today. She went over to the stove to make her family dinner, already prepared for the night just a few minutes ago. Kira made three plates and went back to the table to place them in front of the two boys. After they each thanked her, the three began to eat their dinner. Much sloppy noises could be heard between the two boys as Souta tried to eat faster than Kazuki. But the boy wouldn't back down and he kept trying to eat faster so that he could beat his uncle. Kira shook her head and scolded them for their bad manners. _'He's so much like his father… so competitive.'_ Well, Kira couldn't blame Kazuki. It was an Inu-demon's nature to be competitive.

After dinner, Kira sent Souta and Kazuki to the living room to watch TV while she cleaned the kitchen. She started with the dishes. Turning on the water, Kira began to wash as she thought about what was going on with the kids. Kagome had to have told everyone what happened and why she did everything the way she did, but she wondered how the others were taking the news. Especially Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kira shook her head as she turned off the water and began to put the extra food in Tupperware to save for Kagome when she gets home. She toweled off the dishes and placed them back in the cupboard and cleaned up the table. By the time Kira was finish, an hour had passed and she entered the living room to find a sleeping little boy.

Souta turned to smile at his mother while nudging his eyebrow to his nephew. "Fell asleep right after we started watching TV." Kira smiled tenderly as she walked behind the couch and gazed down at the sleeping boy. Kazuki was tucked under Souta's arm but his dazzling silver hair stood out with the cute little appendages on the top of his head. She smiled, Kazuki's face so innocent and calm. He reminded her so much of Kagome when he slept. Kira took a deep breath and sighed as Souta got up, bringing Kazuki with him. He carried Kazuki up the stairs and placed him on his mother's bed. The little boy stirred for a bit, getting used to the feel of the new bed, and then went right back into his dreams. Souta chuckled and shook his head, closing the door on the little boy.

"So… how did it go with Kagome?" Souta asked as he came back into the living room. His mother was already sitting on the couch so he went to sit next to her. The questions of whether or not the others accepted Kagome back was still eating at him. He wanted to know if his sister was okay.

"Well… the paparazzi was here." Souta's eyes widened and he glanced at his mother, shocked. "Yep." Kira nodded her head as she sighed and crossed her arms. "They came for your sister but she was in the middle of telling the others of what happened."

Souta snorted. "How did they take it?" Though it sounded like he could careless what they thought about her sister, he really wanted to know what the others thought of Kagome. Of course, Inuyasha and Kikyo must have brought Kazuki over since he was here and the two hasn't come back for him yet. Something bad must have happened if Kazuki was here and the parents weren't.

"I don't know. Kagome was in the middle of telling them when the paparazzi came and as she tried to come into the house, they had stopped her and began asking her questions."

"Bastards…" Souta whispered as he glared out the window.

"Souta," Kira reprimanded, looking at the back of his head as he looked out the window, though she couldn't blame him. "By the time I knew it, Inuyasha had gotten up and rushed Kagome down the stairs. The paparazzi followed them but I think they got away because of Dai." Kira sighed, again. "The others followed a few minutes later, your sister included. I kept Kazuki because Kagome didn't want him around while she told the others about her rebirth. So… they've been gone ever since." Kira looked up towards the clock to see that it was already eight o'clock. Outside was already dark, the stars probably lighting up the sky beyond the wooden roof of her home. But the fact that it was dark only worried Kira even more. Inuyasha and Kikyo were protective of Kazuki, loving the little boy so much. And with Kagome being included in the picture, she could only guess what was going on.

Souta sighed and got up, making Kira watch him as he walked towards the stairs. "Well… I'm going to go take a shower." Kira just smiled and nodded as she watched her son go up the stairs. She sighed once she was alone in the living room, the sound of shotguns going off from the television as musical instruments played along with the cartoon characters. Kira smiled and reached for the remote, changing the channel to the news.

An hour later, the shoji opened, making Kira jump at the sudden noise.

"Tadaima!" Kira gasped and got up from the couch so quickly that she was in the foyer before Kagome closed the door.

"Mama. What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her eyes worried as she took in her mother's appearance, wondering why she acted so urgent.

But Kira never spoke. She just looked over Kagome, taking in the change of appearance. Kagome wasn't wearing her miko robes anymore but a light blue shirt and a white skirt. _'Where did she get that from?'_ But not only that, but Kagome had shopping bags in her hands, obviously going to the mall. _'What happened after she left?'_ she wondered, now confused as to Kagome's appearance.

"Mama?" Kagome asked, reaching out to touch her mother's hand. Kira turned her eyes to meet her own. "Are you okay?"

Kira smiled and shook her head. "Kagome… what are you wearing?"

Kagome looked down at herself and then smiled, moving the packages around as she rolled her eyes. "Long story." She went into the kitchen, making her mother follow her, and dropped the bags down on the kitchen table. She could smell the dinner they had but she wasn't hungry after eating pizza from the food court. Kagome turned to see her mother moving to sit in one of the chairs and Kagome then sat in the head chair, closest to her mother.

"I told everyone about my rebirth." Kagome smiled with a nod and Kira knew the look that she gave her. "They're okay with it. Everyone said they were happy that I was back and that we can start over again." Kagome could hear the excitement in her own voice, but it was obvious that it was rubbing off on her mother because Kira smiled as wide as did. "I talked to Kikyo…"

Kira hesitated, wondering what happened. "And?"

Kagome shrugged with a smile. She looked towards her bags and began to run her fingers along one. "We talked about everything, about her with Inuyasha and the fact that they have a child together. And I told her that I'm okay with it and I'm not here to ruin their relationship." Kagome smiled as she turned back to her mother. "Then, we went to the mall. Well… everyone except Inuyasha." Her mind then went back to the hanyou as his image came up in her head of how he looked sitting on the couch.

"How did he take it?" Kira asked, curious as to how Inuyasha would have taken the news. But Kagome shrugged with a frown, her eyes clouding with wonder.

"I don't know. He never talked. The others were talking and telling me how they felt but him. You know Inuyasha," she said with a smile to her mother. "He doesn't express his emotions that well." Kira made a small smile and nodded her head, surprised that Kagome still remembered that. _'Of course she does. She still loves him.'_

"Well… I need to go take a bath. I asked Sango if I could use her clothes since I wasn't about to go to the mall with my miko robes on." Kagome got up from the table and grabbed all of her bags. Kira began to rise too and she pushed in her chair as she watched her daughter.

"What about the paparazzi?"

"Papa said he would take care of them. And when we went to the mall, there wasn't that many people that bothered us. Only a few came up to us and asked who I was, but other than that, we had a lot of stares and whispers as we walked by…" Kagome chuckled as she walked towards the living room with her mother right behind her. She had bought a few of the things in the bags. Well, one thing. Her sister had told her that she would pay for her and so did Sango. And though she was against and mad at everyone for paying for her, she was outnumbered and had no choice but to let them go. Kagome walked towards the stairs and placed a hand on the handlebar leading up the stairs.

"Oh… Kazuki's sleeping in my bedroom and your brother is in the hallway bathroom." Kagome nodded as she began to walk up the stairs. She tiptoed up the stairs so she wouldn't disturb the little boy and then got to her room. Opening the door, Kagome went inside after taking a glance at the bathroom that her brother was singing in. Kagome shook her head with a giggle. _'Oh… Souta.'_ She closed her door behind her and placed her bags down by her computer desk. Kagome turned around and gasped, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at her bed.

A small lump was on her bed and under her sapphire comforter was Kazuki. His head popped out of the blue and his silver hair graced her pillows with light. Kagome chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, wondering how he got in her room. She shook her head as she realized that she really didn't care, but looked over at the young child. He was adorable sleeping on her bed. His face was soft and calm, his lips in a pout as he dreamed. His long eyelashes graced his soft cheeks and everything about him screamed innocence. Kazuki was indeed a beautiful child and she was happy for Inuyasha and Kikyo. _'Kazuki…'_

Kagome went over to her dressers to get her clothes so she could change in her bathroom. As she rummaged through her drawers, she got her pajamas and closed the drawers. The sound of the wood hitting against each other made Kazuki stir and Kagome stopped all movement, afraid that she ruined his dream.

Kazuki stretched and moaned as he moved around to lie facing the window. Kagome watched, her eyes wide as if she's been caught, as Kazuki took a deep breath and sighed with a smile on his face. "Okaa…" he said as he snuggled deeper into Kagome's bed.

As Kazuki went back to sleep, Kagome watched him, perplexed by the sudden name. _'Okaa?'_ she wondered, confused as to why Kazuki had said that now. She straightened out and brought her clothes into her arms as she walked around her bed to view the child sleeping on his side. Kazuki was still lost in his dreams but a smile played on his face. She tilted her head, wondering what could have caused him to call Kikyo. He had taken a deep breath, and as she tried to process everything, she knew that he would have the same senses as his father. Which meant that he took a deep breath and her scent had to have gone into his lungs. He was on her bed and in her room so her scent was all over the place. But why did he say her name? Kagome didn't get it. She thought about it for a few more minutes and decided to let it slip out of her mind. Kazuki was deep in his dreams and he must have been having a good dream because of the smile on his face. Kagome smiled and turned around, going into the bathroom to take a much needed bath after a long day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There was a knock at the door, startling Kira from her perch on the couch. She got up and fixed her skirt, taking a look at the clock on the wall. _'Eight thirty…'_ she thought, wondering why Inuyasha and Kikyo had taken so long to get Kazuki. She quickly got to the front door and opened the shoji to smile in greeting up at the hanyou outside of her doorway, his silver hair gleaming in the light of the full moon.

"Inuyasha…" Kira said, surprise in her voice. "It's so late," she commented, tilting her head to the side.

Inuyasha seemed apologetic as he scratched the back of his head, looking a little sheepish. "Uh… yeah. Sorry for leaving Kazuki with you for so long."

Kira waved her hand in the air. "Nonsense," she said as she made a face and turned to allow Inuyasha entry. "It's so good to be with my grandson after not seeing him for a week or so." Kira watched as Inuyasha nodded his head, his eyes darting in front of him to the stairs. She watched as the ears on his head tweaked once, then settled back against his head in content, as if they had found what they wanted.

"He's sleeping."

Kira smiled and nodded her head. "Right after he ate," she said, closing the shoji as Inuyasha took off his shoes, "he fell asleep against Souta on the couch watching TV." She walked towards the living room slowly, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I was going to call you guys but I didn't want to interrupt anything."

Inuyasha stopped when Kira did and leaned on one leg. "No, it's my fault. I should have called to check up on Kazuki. How was he?" He looked up towards the stairs, his nose scenting Kagome's scent. It was all around the house now, her intoxicating scent that brought back so many memories. Inuyasha was trying his best not to seem affected by it, afraid that Kira would find out that something was wrong, but he was suffocating in this house. Inuyasha blinked and concentrated on Kira as he waited out the feeling.

"He was good," Kira said with a smile. "He still didn't take a bath, but he was in the house the whole day so he shouldn't be filthy. Is Kikyo waiting in the car?" she asked, watching Inuyasha who remained stiff as a board. _'Is something wrong?'_ she wondered.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. She's at home. She went with Sango guys to the mall. That took it out of her so she's at home resting. She didn't have the strength to come by and she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for not coming."

Kira shook her head with a smile. "No need. I'm glad she's finally resting. You know her… always trying to do something." Inuyasha smiled, though there was no feeling in it. His mind thought back to what that phrased reminded him of. _'Kagome.'_ She, too, could never rest while she was pregnant. She was always doing something or finding something to do, even training with them when she was pregnant. Inuyasha pressed his lips together. Kagome's scent was bringing back too many memories. This house now had her touch all over it, reminding him of her. Everything about Kagome.

"I'm going to go get Kazuki," Inuyasha said before hurrying up the stairs. Kira walked towards the bottom of the stairs, watching Inuyasha rush upstairs to head to her bedroom. She frowned after his figure, wondering if he could scent Kagome and the fact that she was here. _'I wonder how they're going to act when they see each other.'_ Kira took one last glance upstairs and turned to wait on the couch for the two kids to come back downstairs.

Inuyasha sighed as he reached Kira's door. The scent of Kagome was stronger now that he was upstairs. When he had passed her room, he swore Kagome's scent was strong, as if she had been here just recently. His mind was playing games with him now that she was back. Everything about Kagome was bringing memories back to him and they hurt right now. Inuyasha couldn't help but clear his mind as he opened the door. He didn't want to remember about Kagome right now, though the smell of roses brought back everything about her.

Walking forward, Inuyasha didn't see Kazuki on Kira's bed. He stopped halfway to the bed and his eyes widened as he realized where Kazuki was. He growled, angry at the fact that Kazuki had gone back into that room when he was told many times to not do so. But that was another reason why Kazuki wasn't allowed to sleep over. Inuyasha fisted his hands by his side, bending his head to the ground. He suddenly felt weak to take another step. He knew that he would break down once he got in there, but he had to get Kazuki. _'Just walk in, grab him and leave.'_ Inuyasha nodded his head and turned around to head back into the hallway.

Steeling his nerves, Inuyasha opened the door and was suddenly hit with Kagome's scent. His heart beat faster and his head was spinning by the strong scent, making him feel so many emotions that he had forgotten. Inuyasha kept his hand on the knob as he opened the door wider. Kazuki was on Kagome's bed, tucked comfortably under the sapphire comforter. Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying his best not to get affected by the scent he inhaled, and walked towards the bed. He bent down and took the blanket off of Kazuki, earning a small moan from the boy. Inuyasha tucked his arms under Kazuki as the boy stirred and he lifted his son onto his shoulder. Kazuki snuggled into his father's embrace as Inuyasha turned around and headed for the door. He recognized that the pictures that Kagome once had along her dressers were all gone. _'What happened to them?'_

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Kagome walked out in just a blue spaghetti strap top and matching blue underwear. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but his mind was frozen on the picture that stood in front of him. Kagome's creamy skin was exposed to him and he began to feel a stir in his pants. But Inuyasha forgot about everything else but Kagome in front of him, the sight of her in just a shirt, with her belly button showing, and her underwear. The sight was perfect and Inuyasha knew that it would be forever embedded in his memory. Kagome was beautiful standing with the light of the bathroom shinning in behind her and her hair up in a white towel.

Kagome hummed as she looked down at her shadow. She smiled and then looked up to check that Kazuki was still asleep, but then froze in her spot. Kagome stared, shocked, at Inuyasha who stood right next to her bed with Kazuki in his arms. It was as if time had stopped and she was staring at Inuyasha flabbergasted. With the moonlight spilling in from her window, his hair was illuminated in the darkness of her bedroom. _'My bedroom!'_ Kagome blinked and suddenly her mind began functioning and she began to realize what she was wearing and that she was staring at Inuyasha who was staring at her. _'Oh my God!'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, making the hanyou move back at the sudden noise after the quietness of gazes. He quickly looked away and Kagome rushed back inside the bathroom, slamming the door. Kagome began to pant, not really understanding what had just happened. She turned around and looked in the mirror, seeing that she really was still in just a shirt and her underwear and Inuyasha had seen her. A blush fell across her cheeks in the mirror. _'Oh my God…'_ she thought, feeling her heart beat accelerate at the thought of Inuyasha just staring at her a few minutes ago. Slowly, Kagome moved to the bathroom counter while trying to think about what had just happened in just a few seconds.

Inuyasha looked back towards the slammed door and suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. He blinked and looked towards the door as Kira walked in.

"Inuyasha. What happened?" Kira asked, her eyes wide with worry after she had heard Kagome scream. Though she had a feeling why Kagome had screamed, she thought that maybe they both would need some help on counseling after just meeting each other, again.

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes still dazed. Kira waited for him to say something but he couldn't. Kazuki began to stir in his arms, making him realize that he needed to leave this room. Kagome was still shut in the bathroom, but now he couldn't get the image of her half naked out of his mind. Inuyasha growled, walking towards the door as Kazuki moved.

"Otou?" Kazuki said, wondering what was going on. He rubbed his eyes while hanging onto his father, looking at his grandmother in front of him.

Kira moved to the side as Inuyasha came to leave the room. "Inuyasha… are you okay?" she asked, seeing the dazed look of the hanyou. Inuyasha seemed confused, but most importantly, he looked like he was thinking about something else.

"Mama?" Kagome asked, peeking through the small crack of the opened bathroom door. Kira looked towards her daughter and then looked back at Inuyasha, figuring out what had happened. Kagome's head was the only thing showing as she tried to hide the rest of her body. _'Oh no…'_ she thought with a secret smile of her own. She found this situation funny through the emotional confusion the two were feeling.

Inuyasha didn't turn around to look at Kagome, afraid that he would never be able to take his eyes off of her again. But Kazuki had looked over his father's shoulder and smiled.

"Miko." Kazuki pointed towards Kagome with a huge smile on his face. He took a deep breath and took in the woman's scent. He wanted to smell her again, to know what her scent smelt like again. Kazuki watched as the woman smiled at him, her eyes going soft. But she remained with only her head sticking out through the doorway.

Inuyasha held in his growl. _'Kazuki…'_ He heard his son take in a breath. Kazuki had scented Kagome's scent and there was no doubt that he knew Kagome's scent now. Something triggered in him that would recognize Kagome's scent anywhere, which was bad. Inuyasha turned his head, not looking at Kagome but enough so that she could hear him. "I need to talk to you outside." That said, he left the uncomfortable circumstance that he had found himself in for the past three minutes. Inuyasha walked down the hallway and headed for the stairs, all the while thinking about Kagome standing there with the light of the bathroom making her skin glow. _'Shit…'_ He needed to get out of here fast.

"Otou?" Kazuki asked, grabbing onto his father's hair to call his attention. "Miko? Who is she?"

Inuyasha took the first step down the stairs and glanced at his son. One thing about demon children is that they grew faster than human children, meaning they developed everything faster. Especially the brain. Inuyasha sighed and continued walking. "Did you see her before?"

Kazuki nodded his head and looked down the stairs where his father was walking. "Yeah. I saw her was when we came to see Obaa." Inuyasha scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking back to that time. He remembered scenting Kagome, but he had thought that it was his mind playing games on him. Even when he had told Koga and Miroku they had thought the same thing. _'But not anymore…'_ He was right then. Kagome had been alive and back, and she had been in the shrine when he and Kikyo had come to visit. Now, he worried about other times that Kagome was here without him knowing. _'How long did she keep herself a secret while I was here?'_ he wondered, hurt that Kagome didn't tell him before.

"I was sleeping on the statue. And I saw her. She wanted me to come down. But she smelt so good. Why does she smell familiar Otou?" Kazuki asked, now looking at his father. Inuyasha turned to look at his son as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know." Inuyasha grabbed Kazuki and put him on the ground. He turned to see Souta get up from the couch and look at him with a confused look. "Can you watch Kazuki for me?" Souta nodded without asking any questions and opened his arms for Kazuki to enter. The little boy looked up at his father, though Inuyasha didn't look down at him but kept looking at Souta. Kazuki frowned and kept his head down as he walked to his uncle, entering the man's arms. Inuyasha nodded his head and walked towards the shoji, putting on his shoes to head outside. He had to talk to Kagome. He needed to get some things off his chest, and hopefully get that image of her out of his mind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha waited outside by Kagome's statue. He began to think about the past when they were together. His mind wandered through the memories that he kept locked away. Ever since Kikyo had come into his life, he felt like he was betraying her if he remembered Kagome. Everything about Kagome was forgotten, even her beautiful eyes that he had fallen in love with so easily. Inuyasha sighed and began pacing, digging his thumbs into his jeans pockets.

The past was the past. He had to forget about what they had. _'Easier said than done, Inuyasha.'_ Kagome's scent was fresh, wrapping around him like a forbidden fruit that he could never pick. It was frustrating to know it, but pleasing to be around it. Inuyasha didn't know what he wanted anymore. He thought that Kikyo was everything that he wanted, and Kazuki would always be a memory of what he had. But he had moved on, with Kikyo, and they were going to start a family now. Kikyo was holding his child and he couldn't leave her. Even if he thought about it. She was holding his child and it wasn't in his nature to leave one of his pups behind. But the thought of Kagome being back was always in the back of his mind, eating him alive.

His ears twitched and moved towards the sound that was made against the cement. Kagome was here, but she wasn't wearing any shoes. Inuyasha's nose tweaked as her scent floated to him, or rather, he was seeking it out. He didn't know anymore because it was all over the shrine grounds and he found himself being suffocated by it.

Kagome walked around the corner and spotted Inuyasha near her statue. She had a feeling he would be there but hoped that he wouldn't. Her statue brought back memories of the past, of when she had died and the families had grieved. She looked ahead to see that Inuyasha was now looking at her. At least this time she put on a white jacket and white, sleeping pants that hugged her curves and kept her warm. After that incident, she felt a little insecure and didn't want to attract anymore attention to herself. Kagome grabbed both ends of the jacket and tugged it so that she could hide the blue spaghetti strap underneath.

Inuyasha turned away from her and smirked. _'She's hiding herself from me.'_ For some unknown reason, that thought brought on a sense of possessiveness from deep within him. He wanted to claim her, to show her that she belonged to him, to let her know that she should never hide herself from him. _'Woah. Where the hell did that come from?'_ Inuyasha looked at the ground as he concentrated on keeping it together. He couldn't lose himself with Kagome. That was for sure. For one thing, he was with Kikyo and not Kagome. Another thing was that Kazuki was in the house and might come out to see them. _'Kazuki…'_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, once Kagome got to his side but remained quiet. He looked at her standing next to him and began to have a déjà vu when she used to always stand by his side. He shook his head and watched as Kagome looked at him with an expectant look. "I need to tell you something."

Kagome smiled and then crossed her hands over her chest. "Really? Because for some reason I have the impression that you don't even want to talk to me." Kagome nearly glared at him, bringing back that deep desire he would get when she got mad. She always had a fire in her that he could never distinguish, and he loved that so much about her.

Inuyasha sighed with himself. "No. It's not that." He looked up to see that Kagome was giving him a disbelieving look. Inuyasha nearly glared at her now. "I just… don't know what to tell you."

Kagome snorted and looked towards her statue. "How about… Hi, Kagome. Long time no see. Or maybe… Hey Kagome I thought that you were dead," she said, sarcasm leaking from her voice. She then went to look back at him to see that his ears were flattened on his head. "Anything Inuyasha to let me know that you're still alive."

"What makes you think that I'm not?" Inuyasha challenged. He began to feel threatened by Kagome's remarks. _'Not alive?'_ He had lived through the past three years without her and had overcome his desire to join her in the afterlife. He had lived. And she had not. So what gave her the right to tell him that he's not living? "You don't anything, Kagome."

"Exactly!" Kagome nearly shouted, throwing her hands in the air. She huffed. "You're so difficult. You come here and pretend that everything's going to be okay?"

"No. I came here for my son."

"Well go get him," she said, pointing to the house. Kagome was furious, her eyes burning as she glared at him, wishing that he would just leave her sight. When Inuyasha didn't even budge but remained glaring at her, Kagome sighed heavily and brought her hand back to the front of her. She clasped her hands in front of her abdomen and walked a little closer to her statue. Her head remained down in weariness as she began to read the inscriptions that she had wanted carved on her statue.

Inuyasha watched Kagome, glaring at her back as if she was still looking at him. He noticed her slumped shoulders and knew that something was bothering her because her anger was suddenly gone. That was how fast Kagome could change her emotions, or hide them. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. _'I can't talk to her if I'm mad…'_ he reminded himself.

"You forgot about me." Inuyasha looked up as he heard Kagome's voice. Though she had whispered it, he could hear it as loudly as if she had yelled it in his ears. He watched her back, his eyes confused as she remained looking down at the foot of the statue. His eyes then followed hers, wondering what had caused her to say that.

Kagome frowned, looking down at the inscriptions on the white stone at her feet. "All I wanted was for you to remember me." The night remained quiet for the two bodies that stood in front of the glowing statue bathed in moonlight. The three shadows remained darkened on the illuminated ground. Kagome could read the kanji clearly because of the light from the moon. "That day… after the battle had ended… I remember looking down at you guys from high in the air." Inuyasha flinched and looked away from Kagome, hurt by the past memories that she brought up. He remembered that day well too. Though he tried not to remember it, it was still there and fresh in his mind.

"I had all the time in the world when I had died. But at that moment, as the sun was setting, I had so little time to tell you guys how I felt. And I didn't have time to tell you guys what I wanted to say. There were words left unsaid by us all." Kagome took a deep breath and turned her head to look up at the moon, right next to the Goshinboku. "I remember the look in your faces as I left, and though I cried every day after that, I knew that it was useless to keep in me what would never be said."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, his chest suddenly heavy with emotion. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kagome, comfort her. But then, he was also conflicted with emotions and didn't know which ones were right. He watched Kagome as she looked up at the moon, reminding him of how he had looked up at her that day at sunset. Kagome had looked so beautiful to him through all the blood and ripped clothes that she wore. The Sacred Jewel had shone bright within her hands as she turned to look at them and bid them her final farewell. But it wasn't a goodbye or an 'I love you'. It was a simple 'be happy' and that brought on an anger that he had buried within himself for the past three years. Anger was fusing under the surface and Inuyasha was afraid that he might lose himself here, with Kagome.

"But… I kept them…" Kagome bit her bottom lip as she felt her eyes burn as she stared up at the moon, trying to blink back the tears. "Inuyasha… I ask you to love me, and you do. You treat me like your queen, your one and only, the other half of you. Together we complete one soul. Everyday the love we make anew." Kagome turned around, her eyes glistening with tears as she stared at Inuyasha. He was shocked to see Kagome with tears, but that only brought out his desire to hold her even more. "I asked you to love me, and you did." Kagome smiled with a small chuckle and then looked away from him, looking around the shrine to keep herself from crying. "I ask you to hold me, and you do. Deep within the warmth of your arm's embrace. My haven from the consuming darkness. Your arms hold me to wash away my fears and loneliness. Never to let me go, my sadness disappears." Kagome smiled as she looked back at Inuyasha, a tear running down her cheek as she finally couldn't hold back anymore. "I asked you to hold me, and you did." Kagome frowned and looked away from him, seeing his golden eyes filled with his conflicting emotions. He was torn, just like her, and they were both in for a hell of a ride. But she still could not bury the feelings that she feels for him. "I ask you to forget me, and you don't. You hold on to our memories we made together. The times when we are flooded with joy and love. Only each other can give us these feelings. A pure love, and life, as pure as a dove."

Kagome had to stop, feeling her sadness choking her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to look up at the moon, facing her back towards Inuyasha. She couldn't face him, not now. She was open again, her emotions were served on a platter and she couldn't allow herself to be broken again. After she got herself together and tucked her emotions safely back behind her barriers will she be able to turn around and face Inuyasha. Just looking at him hurt her. Seeing him only reminded her that he was in love with her sister and she was nothing anymore. A sniff escaped her as Kagome looked up at the moon and a few more tears fell down her cheeks. "I asked you to forget me… and… you did."

There was a moment of total silence, a small breeze filtering through the leaves of the Goshinboku. The night was clear with no clouds blocking the heavens. The stars shone bright, trying to outshine the moon, but with no luck. Kagome took a deep breath, drawing the night deep into her lungs to help her bury her feelings again. She heard a small shuffle and then arms were wrapped around her body, making Kagome gasp at the sudden closeness that Inuyasha's body was to hers. Kagome stood, her eyes wide, in Inuyasha's arms, shocked that he was holding her. She remained staring ahead at the Goshinboku, her mind completely frozen in the situation that she found herself in.

Inuyasha didn't know what had happened, but he suddenly found himself with Kagome in his arms. Everything felt right. She fit perfectly into his body, molding herself with him as before. Inuyasha smiled, unable to resist the temptation, the desire. He found himself at peace, and this was the peace that he had been looking for ever since she had left him. He remembers it now. This feeling of completeness. With Kagome in his arms, he felt like the world was right and so was he. He was complete. _'Kagome… I…lo'_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She sniffed, feeling something within her stir. She felt alive again, like she had a purpose, like everything would be okay if she remained within his arms. Only Inuyasha gave her this feeling and it was what she had come back for. This was what she lived for back then and had planned to live for now. "Inuyasha… all I ever wanted was to make you happy," she said with a small whimper. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, only fitting her body closer to his. Kagome felt small compared to his strength and body, but she felt right. "But… I can only do that by stepping aside." Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's arms, her fingers trembling against his skin. "I just have one favor to ask you…" Kagome pushed against his arms, feeling as Inuyasha released his hold on her. Suddenly, she felt the cold again and it was an unwelcome feeling when she had everything she had wanted just a second ago. Kagome turned around and gazed into Inuyasha's worried eyes. His eyes full of gold was full of sadness and regret, something that she desperately wanted to wipe away. Kagome placed one hand against his cheek, feeling the warmth and the way he pushed against her palm. Kagome smiled sadly. "Remember me…" she whispered while more tears fell down from her eyes.

There was no hesitation on his part. No doubt in his mind that he wasn't doing the right thing, because he was. This was what he wanted, what he needed. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and Kagome's hand fell to his shoulder as he found her lips with his own. Yes, this was what he wanted. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's jacket and brought her closer to his body as his body came alive. He was on fire; he felt like his head was spinning as Kagome's scent engulfed him in a frenzy of emotions. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close to him as he kissed her harder. Then, he felt Kagome respond.

Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha had kissed her. She remained standing still, but Inuyasha had pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes and fought against her body. Her body yearned for Inuyasha, desperately wanted to be held by him forever. But she didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt her sister. But… _'This feels so right…'_ she thought, remembering this same feeling when she and Inuyasha were together. This was the feeling that she had come back for, he was the reason why she had come back. And now, at this very moment, she had him. Inuyasha was all hers, and damn her to Hell. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips harder on hers, and she responded. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and gave herself to him completely. She knew she would get hurt after this. It was inevitable. She would give herself completely to him and he would hurt her again. They could never be together and it was only a matter of time before she would get hurt again. By this one man. But this one man was the reason why she was living again, and she would lose herself for this one moment. She would risk getting her heart broken for this one moment in time. And Buddha damn her for being selfish.

There was a deep growl and then the ground disappeared from under her. Kagome didn't care what was happening around them only that she had Inuyasha in her arms and she wasn't going to let him go. Suddenly, Kagome found her back hit a wall of the shrine house. Though it wasn't hard, she was even more excited by the roughness and Kagome pushed her breasts into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha growled and suddenly thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and fell limp in his arms, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and bringing his head closer to her. She wanted him to consume her, everything she was, so she would never be alone in this world again. She wanted to be with him wherever he went and it would be so much easier if she was one with him, within him, all around him. Kagome gasped, disengaging their kiss, but Inuyasha didn't waste one second.

Inuyasha brought his head down to Kagome's neck and began sucking, nipping her and then running his tongue along the little stings, leaving her breathless. He could hear the increase in her heart beat and smell the lingering scent of her arousal, only increasing his desire for her. And Kagome could feel it. He was hard as a rock and aching to be within her, straining to be released from his jeans. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat and then he opened his eyes, wide with shock. His fangs had elongated and they were growing longer by the second. Inuyasha growled, but the sound was deeper and more animalistic. He blinked, staring at the wooden wall behind Kagome as her scent kept teasing his nose. He began to huff now, unsure of what was happening to his body but loving the sensations that he was getting from Kagome. She kept moaning, pushing her body into his and rubbing against his erection. He ran his tongue along the tip of his fangs and was suddenly hit with the desire to sink his fangs into Kagome's neck. Inuyasha was shocked by the thought, but his body had other ideas. He ran his nose against her smooth throat, feeling her jumping pulse within the vein on her neck. Inuyasha felt his erection jump at the same time as her pulse and he wanted nothing more but to claim her.

Grabbing the open ends of Kagome's jacket, Inuyasha tugged it off of her body in one easy movement. He heard Kagome gasp and sigh as he brought his body back against hers, the heat they made together combating the cold of the night. Inuyasha's fangs hurt, his demon desperately wanting to claim her. _'That's it!'_ That was the reason why his fangs had elongated and he felt the primitive urge to claim what was his. Inuyasha wondered where this was coming from and why he hadn't felt this before with Kikyo, but Kagome had brought his thoughts back to her. She moaned and Inuyasha took the invitation to squeeze her ass. He ran his hands down to her thighs and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist without him asking. Kagome began panting now that she was open for him, surrendering to his invasion.

Suddenly Inuyasha began to huff as if he was fighting something and Kagome cooled down enough to get her senses back to her. She blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths while telling herself to remain still. Kagome breathed hard as she tried to look at Inuyasha's eyes, but his head was right against her neck. "Inuyasha," she said breathlessly. He huffed and the warmth of his breath tickled her skin, sending shivers along her body. Kagome moaned at the sensation, earning another growl and a small thrust of his pelvis. The hardness of his shaft was pressed firmly right against her womanhood and Kagome wanted to cry with desperateness to get him inside of her. The desire was so strong to just be one with Inuyasha.

"Kazuki!" Kagome's eyes snapped open at the new voice and she looked past Inuyasha to see her mother come around the corner. Her heart picked up as she saw Kazuki running ahead of her, straight for them. Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and nudged his head with her shoulder, earning a growl from the hanyou.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kazuki's coming," she said breathlessly. But Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and didn't make a move to let her go. Kagome became worried and tried to push him away but to no avail.

"Don't." Kagome froze as she heard his voice. Her mouth remained opened as she panted, fully aroused but also worried about Kazuki. "Just… let me hold you… a little longer…" Kagome nodded her head, the difference in Inuyasha's voice worrying her. She began to get concerned as Inuyasha's voice sounded more guttural, deeper and something she's never heard before. More like… an animal's growl.

Kazuki began to slow down as his eyes remained on the two figures stuck together. The moonlight hid nothing from his eyes. Kazuki remained shocked as he saw his father holding the miko close to him as if she was his. But that woman wasn't. His mother was his father's. But then again, the woman felt so close to him and there was definitely something about her that he loved. He didn't know what, or why, but as he looked at his father and the miko holding each other he was happy. Kazuki suddenly felt himself being picked up and he was brought into his grandmother's arms. Kira placed one hand on Kazuki's head and pressed it against her shoulder so that he was facing her neck. Kira remained staring at the couple in front of her, shocked at the position that they were in. She knew that there was a lot more going on between them than the silence and stillness of their bodies. But she looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was huffing while Kagome seemed to be stroking his hair. _'What happened?'_

Kagome watched as her mother picked up Kazuki and covered him from their bodies. She smiled thankfully at her mother and then gave her attention back to Inuyasha. She stroked his hair gently as his huffing began to get smaller. After a moment, Inuyasha then moved, the movements of his muscles making her body tingle. They were so tightly fused together that she could feel every ripple of his muscles that he made as he moved back. Kagome was hit the coldness as he let her feet touch the ground and moved back a bit to allow her to get her balance. Kagome fixed her spaghetti strap and pants and then moved to pick up her discarded jacket. Inuyasha blocked her body the whole time and once she stood up, he came to move both his hands on the side of her face. Kagome blinked up at Inuyasha, wondering what he was doing.

But Inuyasha's eyes bored down into hers and Kagome looked up at him helplessly. Those golden eyes swirled with the desire that he felt for her, and it brought back a new wave of pleasure through her body. Inuyasha took a deep breath, letting her watch him as he took in her scent, wanting her to know what it did to him. She watched, enthralled, as Inuyasha released his breath and looked back into her eyes with a new desire. Kagome felt her heart beat accelerate and leaned back against the wall to remain standing. But then Inuyasha became concerned as he heard movement behind them. They had an audience and he had to tell Kagome now. Kazuki was here, and he would be asking him questions about Kagome. It was only right for him to tell Kagome now that Kazuki saw them together. Though it would be hard.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, trying to calm down so that he could talk to her. He still had a hard on and his blood was still heated with arousal. His demon was enraged that he didn't claim Kagome, which was only adding more pressure against him to remain in control. But the look in Kagome's eyes made Inuyasha come to his senses. She gave him her full attention, concern within those chestnut orbs. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against his hands that pushed against the wall. "Kagome… I have to tell you something." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha expectantly, wondering what it is that he had to tell her. She waited for a few heartbeats and then Inuyasha took a deep breath and spoke.

"Kazuki is our son."

* * *

**Well I hope that I appeased your Christmas spirit for gifts and joy. :) I just hope that I didn't bring anyone's spirit down because of the cliffhanger. :( Well... have a Merry Christmas and let me know what you thought. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	5. My Son and My Duties

**Author's Note: **Well, hope you all had a Happy New Year! Best wishes in the new 2009!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 5: My Son and My Duties**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Have you ever had that feeling where you felt like you got hit by a huge boulder and left speechless? How about that feeling where you wanted to scream and shout but nothing came out? You wanted to run and punch something but you couldn't move? It's called… shock. Or at least, the pleasant word would be it.

Standing in the grace of the full moon, staring up at the man with the golden eyes, the girl didn't know what to do. She wanted to strike him. She wanted to push his arms that blocked her escape and run away, fleeing the denial that he gave her. She wanted to scream in his face and make him cringe in pain. But she could do nothing but stare at him, her eyes wide with shock, and her body frozen in disbelief. There were too many thoughts flying through mind and too many decisions that she had to make. But one thing was for certain. _'I'm… I'm a… mother?'_ No. It wasn't possible. Her child died. Her child died the night it was born from her Brothers and there was nothing that she could have done. There was nothing that she could have done.

Kagome suddenly felt a huge weight of pain strike her heart and she flinched back from Inuyasha. Her face changed to pain as she cringed. "No…" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, his eyes searching her own as she stared down at the ground. Kagome's eyes darted back and forth on the ground as he could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Inuyasha wanted to hold her, but he didn't want to lose his prison on her. Knowing Kagome, she might want to run from this. He wouldn't let her. Now that he got it out, he would go all the way with it and make Kagome know that Kazuki was hers, theirs. Inuyasha sighed and tried to counsel her.

"Don't," Kagome said, placing one hand up as Inuyasha began to talk. She knew what he was going to say. He was going to try and reason with her, tell her that what he said was the truth. He was going to tell her lies. More and more lies. But she couldn't take anymore. Her heart was already broken, too many times, and right now her heart wasn't in the condition to take any more beatings. She needed space and she needed to leave this place. Now. "I don't wanna hear it." Kagome turned so that she faced the shrine stairs, her eyes yearning for the release of this all.

Inuyasha saw where Kagome was looking and knew what was running through her mind. His body was still on fire from the passion that they had just shared and he wasn't in the mood to fight with Kagome right now. "Kagome… just come inside the house and I'll explain everything to you." He watched as Kagome looked at him with a smirk and a dead look in her eyes. Like she wasn't listening to him.

"I'm not going in the house with you. I don't wanna be anywhere near you right now." Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and glared at him. "Let me go," she demanded.

Inuyasha sighed, feeling already terrible for telling Kagome this now and also keeping her hostage. "No." He couldn't let her leave after all of this and he wouldn't because Kazuki needed to know as well.

"Inuyasha… please." Kagome frowned, feeling trapped and she didn't like it. "I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared, but Kagome didn't back down. She would use her powers against him if she had to. She wanted out of this, out of this corner that he trapped her in and out of this heartbreak that he gave her.

Inuyasha became even more furious that Kagome would say such a thing to him. Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her with him towards the house. Kagome fought him and tried to get released from his strong grasp but to no avail. The two got closer to Kira, who held Kazuki on her waist, his head against her shoulder, and Kagome's eyes suddenly darted to Kazuki. Her mind began to play tricks on her but she was trying to find reasons behind Inuyasha's actions and why he would say such a thing at such a time. Kagome looked over Kazuki's hair and dog ears, already noticeable that he got that from Inuyasha. But where were the traits that he got from her? Kagome definitely didn't see a connection, but Kazuki reminded her so much of her sister at times. The tenderness in his golden eyes and the smile when he was so happy was what showed her how much Kikyo was in him. Kazuki couldn't be hers.

Kira feared that her daughter would hurt Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome towards the house. But as the two passed her, Kagome averted her eyes to the ground and gave up fighting. Kira's eyes widened. _'She gave up!' _She was surprised that Kagome would give up the fight when it was so clear that she wanted to escape all of this. But maybe Kagome finally believed. Kira kept her frown as she followed the two, knowing that her daughter would be emotionally distraught after all of this. And Kazuki would be in the middle of this.

Once in the house, it remained silent no longer. The atmosphere was deadly and dark as Kagome sat on the couch. Kira sat on the recliner with Kazuki on her lap, silent and small as if he knew that he wasn't supposed to talk or he was supposed to seem invisible right now. Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the television and fireplace, his hair glowing with an orange fire, igniting his eyes even further. There was so much turmoil in Inuyasha's eyes that his aura flared with it.

On the couch, deep in her thoughts, Kagome remained quiet but still shocked and desperate. She still was in disbelief that Inuyasha had told her that Kazuki was hers. But now that she thinks about it, reasons behind his actions began to make her think of the past to try and solve this problem. Her child had died. There was no denying that her Brothers had taken her child from her right when the child came out and she was denied sight of the baby. Nor did she get a gender or anything. Kagome felt a pang of sorrow, but she quickly hid that emotion away, burying it back deep within her thoughts with the memory of her child's death. Kagome continued to search her memory to find a reason as to how or why her child could still be alive. There was no way that the child had lived. Unless… But it makes no sense for her Brothers to have lied to her. And her mother to have lied to her. But then again, she never really saw her child get killed, so who's to say that it did? Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, now desperate for him to explain to her what was going on. He continued to pace, his hands swinging at his sides through his attempt to calm down.

Inuyasha knew that he had to explain to Kagome about all of this but he didn't know where to start. Now that he had opened his mouth about it, he had to continue telling Kagome. But he didn't know where to begin. He didn't even know if Kazuki was ready for this, or if Kagome was ready for this, or if he was ready for this. _'What the hell am I talking about?'_ Of course they were ready for this. He wanted to tell Kagome. She had given him a son. Inuyasha finally stopped his pacing, a flood of love entering his state of mind, as he looked at Kagome sitting on the couch. Her hands were folded on her lap and her mask was on. She was the High Priestess now, all etiquette as she blocked her feelings to the world. But he loved Kagome whether or not she was a miko or just a regular human. And she had given him a son. _'Yes… Kagome.'_ Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kagome, meeting eye contact with her beautiful, chestnut orbs. _'You gave me a son… Kazuki.'_ He was now ready to tell Kagome, and he would tell her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, noticing the way he looked at her. He seemed pleased and happy about something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. "What's going on?" She had no more words, no other things to ask him that could express what she was feeling. So much questions and denials ran through her mind that she was getting a headache. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha, wishing that he would just tell her what all of this was about.

Inuyasha caught the desperate look in Kagome's eyes and suddenly began to start talking about everything. "Kagome… after you died…" Inuyasha pressed his lips together, the pain still there after years of burying it. "The Five Monks had come to the battlefield. At first, we thought that they were there to give us more trouble. But they had something for us." Kagome watched Inuyasha with wonder and confusion. Her Brothers had gone to the battlefield after she died? Why wasn't she told about this plan?

Feeling her heartbeat speeding up, Kagome tried to remain as still as she could while listening to Inuyasha's story. Her mind was desperately trying to clear up.

With a small smile, Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome slowly. "The monks had brought a child wrapped in a white blanket. The child was ours, Kagome." Inuyasha's pleading eyes gazed at Kagome as he went to his knees in front of her. He could see her confusion and denial, and Inuyasha only wanted to comfort her through this time. He knew it was going to be hard for Kagome to believe him after she was forced to believe her child would die. After all these years, Kagome was lied to. Inuyasha bent his head down to hide the anger in his eyes for a second and then looked back up at Kagome. Her eyes looked down at him with so much confusion that Inuyasha felt like his chest was being squeezed. He reached out for Kagome's hands and placed one of his on hers, right on her lap.

"The child was wrapped in a white blanket and your miko hakama. There was no denying it. I could smell your scent all over the baby. But what I didn't understand was why your scent was all over the baby." Inuyasha looked to the side, his eyes scrunched in confusion as he relived that day. "The monks had said that after the child was born, they took the child away. They were instructed by Priestess Midoriko to hide the baby from you and make you believe that they would kill the child," he said, looking back to see that shock was written on Kagome's face. Her mouth was open and she began breathe in small gulps now. "So they hid the child from you," he said slowly so that Kagome would understand. Inuyasha waited a few seconds, the tension in the room starting to change from anger to more confusion.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and knew what he was saying but couldn't believe it. _'So… Kazuki really is my… child?'_ Her Brothers had lied to her. Her mother had lied to her. Everyone had lied to her. Kagome felt more sorrow and pain now that she listened to Inuyasha to what had happened after she died. Her Brothers knew what her mother was planning and they planned to keep her child alive when she was told that her child would die. That brought on a sense of anger and she would definitely have a talk with her Brothers. Especially her mother. Tonight. Yes, tonight she would talk to all of them.

"The monks said that if the child had lived, and you would have known, then you would not have wanted to fulfill your prophecy," Inuyasha said, his voice leaking with sarcasm at the end. Kagome scrunched up her face in confusion as she listened. "They said that the Fates knew if the child was to live, you would have wanted to live as well… for our child." Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, but she understood why the Fates would have wanted that because she would have done exactly that. _'So… Kazuki is mine?'_

It made sense. The Fates wanted her to fulfill her prophecy and if her child had been born and left in the world without a mother, she definitely would have gone down screaming and fighting. She knew that she would have tried her best to stay alive for her child. Kagome looked at Inuyasha pleadingly, as if asking him to give her child.

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at Kagome, seeing in her eyes that the truth was settling in. And acceptance. He brought his hands to her thighs. "I named him Kazuki on the battlefield."

Kagome nodded her head with a smile, her eyes going to Kazuki for a moment as she caught sight of his beautiful, golden orbs staring at her from her mother's lap. "The first of a new generation…"

Inuyasha nodded his head with a smile, glad that Kagome knew the meaning though he had no doubt that she wouldn't. "I thought it would be a fitting name."

With so much joy in her eyes, Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha and placed one hand on his cheek. Inuyasha smiled, a little surprised at first, but then loving how she openly expressed her feelings with him. The warmth of Inuyasha's cheek flowed through her hand and Kagome felt numb with joy and shock. "It's a wonderful name and it's very beautiful," she complimented. Inuyasha beamed and rubbed his hands on the thighs of her pants.

"Kagome…" he didn't know what else to say but he knew that he had to try and tell her what happened after the war. But that was the hardest. It would be harder to tell Kagome that he and Kikyo were together and were happy together. Until she came. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's eyes and turned his head, her palm slipping from his cheek. He couldn't look into her eyes and tell her that he is with Kikyo.

"After you left… I knew that I wouldn't be able to take care of Kazuki by myself. Kikyo offered to help me. She slept over ever since the war ended to help me with Kazuki. And… things started happening." Kagome nodded her head, looking over Inuyasha's head at the flaming fire. She knew that he needed to get this off his chest, but she didn't want to hear how he and her sister got together. It was already obvious how much they loved each other. But if he wanted to tell her, then she would listen to him. It seemed like Inuyasha was also pained by telling her, so she could do nothing but let him talk about what happened. "Kikyo and I began feeling things for each other. After a while, we began to date and then we realized that what we felt was more than just friendship for each other. And after all that we've been through together…" Inuyasha's voice cracked and he kept his eyes avoided, "I knew that we were connecting on a deeper level. Kikyo then got pregnant and I asked her to marry me." There, he said it. Inuyasha felt relieved on one level but he regretted telling Kagome how he has moved on with her own sister. It has happened before, but this time he had truly made love with Kikyo and planned to live his life with her. They are even having a child now. This wasn't how it happened back in high school, and for some reason, Inuyasha wished that it was high school again when the problems were simpler.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said tenderly, watching as his ears twitched but his head remained turned from her. She sighed. "Inuyasha… I know that what you and my sister have is something special." Inuyasha flinched. _'She likes the fact that I'm with Kikyo.'_ He didn't know what to say now. Kagome was happy that he was with Kikyo. But why?

"Kikyo's happy." Kagome smiled, smiling down at Inuyasha though he refused to look at her, and she knew why. She was probably hurting him for saying this, after what they had just shared outside. Hell, she was hurting herself. "I can see how happy she is, now… with you, and I don't want to ruin any of the hard work and happiness that you guys have made over these last three years together." Kagome placed her palms on Inuyasha's hands still relaxed on her thighs. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, though she knew that he would have wanted her to feel anything else besides that. After knowing him for so long, she knew his weaknesses and his strengths. Kagome sighed and gazed over at Kazuki, who was still looking at the both of them on his grandmother's lap. He seemed acutely aware of what was happening, as his eyes showed his attention and confusion, but he was also very quiet and patient. Kagome smiled lovingly at him, her heart filling with pride at the sight of her… son.

"I came back for you," she said, her eyes going back to Inuyasha. This caught his attention and he turned his head to gaze up into her eyes, the two locking in a battle of confusion and understanding. "But when I saw what you and my sister have… what gives me the right to come back into your lives and just expect you to drop everything for me?" she asked, her eyes pleading with a smile on her face. Inuyasha understood everything that she was saying and tried his best not to turn from her eyes that pleaded his understanding. He knew it, felt it, and knew that what Kagome said was the truth. But he felt different about it, knew that he would do anything for her. Just to see her smile. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she continued, his eyes in pain as to what she was saying.

"It's not fair for me to come back and expect to be welcomed with open arms… and just think that everything will go back to how I left it three years ago." Kagome sighed with a shake of her head. "I was foolish for letting my heart think that as I came back. But I guess it was my excitement that had made me believe that things would go the same way I left it." Kagome saw as Inuyasha understood her and she felt lighter for confessing her sin to him. It was wrong of her to come back, that she knew. She wasn't only causing stress for her family and friends, but she had changed the course of everyone's life that they had worked so hard to make for themselves. And that was what she has to live with now. But Kagome could see that Inuyasha knew her pain and understood what she was going through. He saw her pain through her eyes. He could always understand her, her eyes were her weakness and damn them for being upon her. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hands and smiled, trying to cheer up the situation a bit. "But I'm happy to be back and to see that you have moved on. I wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on my death, and I'm sorry for coming back with a wish to start where we left off."

"Don't apologize," Inuyasha said, his head going down. He took out his hands from under Kagome's and brought it to his side. "If I could… I would be with you again." Kagome's eyes widened, though deep inside she felt like she knew, it was nice to hear him say it. But he didn't say what she wanted him to say. Inuyasha sighed and looked up at Kagome, his eyes hiding his pain and sorrow for the both of them. "Kazuki…" he called, his eyes watching as Kagome's eyes widened, looking down at her lap. He smiled, watching Kagome turn into a shy, unsure woman right before his eyes. That was one thing that Inuyasha could never get about Kagome. Her emotions that spilled out of her was one thing, but the fact that she could hide them so well and suppress one while expressing the other always blew his mind. Right now, she wasn't the confused, pained person he was just talking to but the shy, unsure person as their son would meet his mother for the first time.

Inuyasha opened his hand and Kazuki jumped off his grandmother's lap to head to his father's arms. Kazuki looked at his father, his face still turned towards the miko, and he found himself gazing at the miko as well.

Kira's eyes widened in amazement and she smiled, delighted and shocked. Kazuki and Inuyasha both were looking at Kagome, and from the angle that she was in, the two looked so identical. Their faces were both turned towards her, as if finding something precious that they had lost, and the image was stuck in her mind. Her eyes went to her daughter who still had her head down, avoiding Kazuki's eyes, and Kira could understand why. Kagome would meet Kazuki now, not as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's child, but as her own. And that would bring about new emotions for her daughter to deal with.

Inuyasha smiled with a small release of breath. "Kagome…" he called, taking his free hand to place it on one of hers. Though Kagome didn't move to look up at him, he knew she would soon because she wanted to see her son. She would see Kazuki in a new light now. Inuyasha felt so much pride at the moment that he was filled with happiness. He turned to Kazuki and smiled at his son. "Kazuki… this is your mother."

Kazuki kept staring at his father as if time had stopped. Though he knew what his father had said, he still couldn't understand why his father was saying that. His mother was at home. His mother was with his baby brother or sister and she was tired, resting in bed. His mother was not this woman. But Kazuki's eyes moved to the woman in front of him and the same feeling swept through him whenever he saw her. For some reason, everything inside of him wanted this woman. She was like a candy to him. The woman's scent was one that he remembered well, but couldn't put his finger on it, as to why he liked this woman's scent so much. She looked just like his mother because they were sisters, or that's what his mother told him. But they looked almost exactly alike. But he could see a difference in this woman compared to his mother. Though he didn't have the highly acute senses of his father, he knew the difference between the two instinctively. And for that reason alone, Kazuki felt more comfortable around this woman than his mother. That, alone, brought on more confusion and uneasiness as he gazed at this woman. He was confused as to what was going on and how, all of a sudden, this woman shows up and claims to be his mother. Who was she really?

"Kazuki?" Inuyasha said, his attention going to his son under his shoulder. Kazuki had grasped onto his shirt and Inuyasha could smell his nervousness and fear. Though he couldn't understand why Kazuki would be afraid. "Son… this is your mother."

Kazuki shook his head, stopping Inuyasha from speaking. "No." He shut his eyes and blocked out the two adults around him. He hated his father for doing this to him. He was just a child. Why was he claiming that this woman was his mother? And there was still that part of him that yearned for this woman's arms, which only made him more afraid of this woman and the power that she held over him. Kazuki clung to his father and brought his head to his father's chest to escape the eyes of the two adults.

Kagome finally looked up, shocked as to what Kazuki had said. She could feel his fear and uncertainty, but she didn't want to overwhelm him by wrapping her aura around him. She could understand why he was angry and confused by all of this. It wasn't fair for them to put this on him so suddenly. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was going to scold Kazuki and she stopped him, her eyes shutting his remark. She saw Inuyasha understood what was happening as well. She smiled at him, glad that they both saw eye to eye on this one.

"Maybe you can come tomorrow for breakfast, Kazuki. Hmm? What do you say?" Kagome asked, making her voice tender so not to frighten him even more. Kazuki didn't make a move and she had to smile at his lack of life in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and nodded her head.

Inuyasha smiled and sighed, grabbing Kazuki and bringing him to his hip. He stood up, fixing Kazuki while the boy tried to hide his face in his father's hair the whole time Inuyasha situated him against his chest. Inuyasha understood that Kazuki was having a rough time with this and was confused as to why Kagome was suddenly his new mother. But there was something within him that knew Kazuki wanted Kagome as his mother. Though the boy wouldn't know it, his demon's instincts would tell him that Kagome was his mother. It was in every demon to know their birth parents straight from birth. It was a necessary survival instinct imprinted on them before birth. Inuyasha knew that Kazuki was drawn to Kagome as well. Kazuki knew and loved Kagome's scent, almost as much as he did. He would always sneak into Kagome's room when they would come to visit Kira and they would find him on Kagome's bed, his head in Kagome's pillow to take in her scent that had faded over the years. Though Kazuki didn't understand why he liked Kagome's scent so much, he would soon find out the reason to that. But the child just needed time, and Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty for allowing his son so much trauma and confusion in one day.

Kagome got up as Inuyasha moved towards the door. Kira got up as well, smiling at her daughter as Kagome came to her side and the two walked behind Inuyasha. He opened the shoji with his free hand and walked outside into the light of the full moon. Kagome watched as his hair was illuminated with that beautiful glow of the moonlight and his eyes shone in their golden hues. Her heart missed a beat as she looked at this beautiful creature in front of her, glad to have him in her life again though not in the way that she wished. Kagome smiled as he looked back at her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Inuyasha said, taking Kagome up on that offer of breakfast. At least then they could hope that Kazuki would have the necessary time to understand what was said to him tonight. Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled back at him with a nod. He took a moment to take Kagome in, remembering what they had shared under the light of this full moon. He couldn't help but wish that he didn't have to leave Kagome. But he had Kikyo waiting for him at home and Kazuki was confused as it is. Inuyasha took one last moment and then turned away from the woman who had stirred up so many unanswered questions and emotions within him, many of which he had buried for three years.

Kagome and Kira watched until Inuyasha walked down the shrine stairs and they went back into their home. Kagome walked to the stairs, feeling heavy already with what had just happened. She felt delighted and joyful that she knew about Kazuki and the fact that her child was alive. But that only brought on confusion and more suspicions, suspicions on her mother's and Brothers' parts. Kagome was more determined than anything to get to the bottom of all of this. Though Inuyasha had explained it to her, and that helped to keep her sane, she wanted to hear the truth from those who had lied to her. Kagome turned around to her mother.

"I'm going to bed, mama."

Kira nodded her head and went to turn off the television. "Your brother's already asleep. He didn't want to probe." She turned to smile at Kagome, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a deep thought in her eyes. Kira walked over to Kagome and grabbed her daughter by the hands. "I know that what happened tonight was all so sudden… but you can't ignore the fact that your child had lived Kagome." Kira smiled, her eyes shinning with happiness for her daughter. "Be happy. Kazuki was never meant to live, and yet here he is. A wonderful and strong young boy. I couldn't have asked for a better grandson and Kazuki is such a bundle of joy. Reminds me of his mother sometimes…" she said with a small chuckle.

Kagome smiled back, glad that she had her mother to help her cope with this gain. Yes, she was happy that her child had lived. But she was also sad that she had missed out on the three years of Kazuki's life. The three important years where a child needs their mother and father more than anything. Kagome felt sorrow that she wasn't there for him then, but the fact that her son had lived, like her mother said, cheered her up. Kazuki, her son, was alive. Her child hadn't died like she had believed. Kagome smiled and felt another desire within her to get into her bedroom. "Thanks, mama." She leaned forward and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Good night."

Kira nodded her head and let go of Kagome, watching as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Good night, Kagome." Kira watched with worried eyes as Kagome shut the door of her bedroom and the house was silent again. She looked around at the living room, remembering the image of Kazuki and Inuyasha kneeling on the ground in front of Kagome. She smiled, the fire glowing against the carpet, and went to distinguish the dancing flames.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Anger was one thing. But confusion was another. And when the two mixed, it was like a combination for an explosion. One thing was for sure, Kagome knew that she was going to get some answers. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in a circle with her five Brothers. The monks all wore their traditional kimonos, with Monk Kiyoshi standing out with his own, individual robe. Their heads were bowed, and Kagome tried her best not to glare straight at their bowed heads. She was furious. No. She was… she didn't know. All she knew was that she was confused, angry, and most of all hurt that her Brothers and mother had done something like this. Her heart was still beating with the knowledge of a son and the hurt from her family.

Kagome looked around, her hands placed gently on her lap with her legs tucked under her. She was still formal through any of her emotions that would threaten to overtake her. It was embedded in her since she was five to become this woman that she was today. "Where is she?" she asked, keeping her voice as calm as possible as to not give away too many of her emotions.

Monk Kiyoshi looked up, addressing Kagome's question by respectfully looking into her eyes. "Priestess Midoriko has sent no word to us about her presence."

Kagome turned to her eldest and glared at him. "No. She would have sent a request to me before you, my Brother. Remember your place," she admonished. Monk Kiyoshi bowed his head and kept his eyes focused on the ground in front of his knees. Kagome turned her head from him and looked out at the surrounding mist of the Maboroshi Kokudo. They sat on green grass but were enclosed by gray mist. Nothing could be seen beyond their circle where the mist touched their backs in an illusion of dreams. Kagome sat straight and rigid, her mind running with the questions that she wanted to spill out to her Brothers already. But her mother seemed to be conveniently late at such a meeting. Though this was her mother's domain, Midoriko could hide her presence anywhere in this plane. And she was hiding from them to avoid a confrontation.

"Mother!" Kagome yelled, now showing her frustration after bottling up within her. Her eyes burned with her anger. At that moment, Kagome felt like the every bit of priestess that she was. She felt the power coursing through her veins and accepted it, allowing it to control her with absolute power. Kagome took deep breaths as the mist stirred just ahead of her, behind Monk Kiyoshi.

"You are late," Kagome said, her eyes looking at her mother's appearing figure.

Midoriko didn't smile, but kept her place behind Monk Kiyoshi, her figure coming out of the mist with color. "This meeting is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous is the right word for what you have done." Kagome didn't turn away from her mother's gaze. She was angry and hurt and was not afraid of her mother's wrath. Plus with the power she felt flowing within her gave her the extra boost to stand up to Midoriko. "I called this meeting for a reason and I expected you to be here. You know why you must be here, but you choose not to show your face for your own personal reasons, which I can clearly understand."

Midoriko arched her eyebrow, not afraid of her daughter at all though she could clearly see the change in Kagome. Her daughter's aura was charging with power and her emotions only helped to fuel it. Kagome had changed before her eyes and she wasn't that beautiful, carefree woman that Midoriko remembered. She had become a fierce and determined miko, like how she was made to be. Midoriko tilted her head and slightly nodded. "Then so be it." She moved forward next to Monk Kiyoshi and sat next to him. The Brothers moved over and made room for the priestess as Midoriko gracefully sat down, moving her robes so that she was comfortable, all the while not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Kagome waited for her mother to sit and then turned her eyes from her. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to talk about what I have just learned tonight." She kept her silence for a little while, wanting to bottle up her emotions again so that she could think clearly. "Inuyasha has told me quite a bit about what had happened when I was dead."

Midoriko smiled and looked away from Kagome. _'Inuyasha… you couldn't keep it to yourself now could you?'_ Though she couldn't blame the hanyou for opening his mouth, it would have been nice, and a lot easier, if Inuyasha hadn't told Kagome about what had happened. Midoriko had known that Kagome would have wanted to be with Inuyasha once she got back to earth, but she had been watching the earthlings for some time and knew that it wasn't going to happen. She watched the lives of those families grow together and they had moved on without Kagome, happily. The ideas that Kagome had about going back to be with Inuyasha weren't going to be reality, and this Midoriko knew. So, she had thought that Kagome would never know about Kazuki since Kikyo claimed him hers. But it seems like Inuyasha wanted Kagome to know. _'I really can't blame him…'_ she thought, a bit mad at herself for thinking that Kagome shouldn't find out about her child. Midoriko sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"I want the truth," Kagome said, her eyes going over every head of her Brothers and to her mother's eyes. "I want to know what happened and the plans that you all made behind my back." She stopped and waited, listening to the breaths of everyone around her that was the only sound available. Kagome waited a few more moments, patiently, calling on the years of her training to remain calm and serene through the waiting period.

Midoriko was the first to speak, as she felt like she should be the one to explain it to her own daughter. Though she felt heavy saying these words, she had to get it out because Kagome deserved it. "The Fates had made the prophecy for your child because they didn't want your child to survive. They knew enough about a mother's bond to her children to know that you would not have wanted to leave your child's side if the child was to survive." Midoriko saw pain flash in Kagome's eyes but was quickly gone. "The Fates didn't want you to forget about your prophecy. They wanted the child gone so that you would have only one focus on your mind: to destroy Kano. They made the prophecy so that the child would die and you would have nothing to hang onto of the child, no memories or images of what could have been." Midoriko rearranged her hands on her lap while keeping eye contact with her daughter. The words just kept spilling out of her mouth.

"But I had not wanted your child to die," she said, making Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "I had ordered the monks to take the child away once you gave birth and shield it from eyes until you left the Naiku Shrine. It was easy to think that they were going to kill the child because that's what you were made to believe." Kagome looked away, towards the ground, as she tried to take everything in to her confused mind.

Midoriko watched Kagome's bowed head. "I couldn't let that child die, so I had bargained with the Fates and they saw that this plan could work. So they allowed it. After you left the Naiku Shrine, I told the monks to take the child up to Hokkaido before your death at sundown. All I knew was that you were to fall with the sun, and so I told the monks to get there before the families left Hokkaido. There… the child was given to Inuyasha and now survives." There. She had told her daughter the truth of what she had done. She felt no regret for keeping it a secret from her daughter. It was for Kagome's protection that she kept it a secret. Kagome would have died if she knew that her child was living without her and then she would have thought about the 'ifs' of what could have never been. Midoriko waited for Kagome to speak, knowing that her daughter was taking in everything and trying to understand and accept it. It was how Kagome was. She calculated it before putting her emotions into it.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, bringing her eyes back up to view her mother. "So… you kept that my child was alive from me… even after I fulfilled my prophecy?" she asked, wondering why she couldn't have been told the truth after she fulfilled the Fates' most precious prophecy.

Midoriko nodded. "I know it would have killed you if you knew that your child was living on earth. You would have thought about all the things you could have done to remain alive. You would have given yourself false hopes and thoughts," she said, watching as Kagome turned her head. Midoriko frowned, thinking to herself that she knew her daughter a lot, maybe even more that Kagome knew herself. "Kagome… I know that it hurts you, now, to know that your child is alive. But it would have hurt you more to know that you were here in the Maboroshi Kokudo while your child was alive and without a mother. Plus, the burden you had placed on the families was already too much and the way you left them has given you your own burden to carry." Kagome flinched and fisted her hands on her lap.

Her mother was right. Though Kagome didn't want to admit it, her mother was absolutely right. A part of her denied the fact that she agreed with her mother while the other completely went with her mother's actions. Kagome just didn't know what to say now. At once, her anger fell away. The anger she felt for her mother and Brothers faded. The hurt that she had felt from them faded away to be replaced by weariness and uncertainty. The task ahead would be hard and she wasn't sure how to start it. Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at her lap. "I want to hear from my Brothers."

No one stirred as they listened to Kagome's request and waited a few moments until someone spoke. Monk Nobu was the first to express his sorrow.

"My Lady… I am deeply sorry for what we have done to you," he said, his eyes closed but his face stricken with pain. He tilted his head, and considered his words. "We agreed with Priestess Midoriko in that by taking your child away from you would spare you so much pain and regret. It was the better option we were given and Priestess Midoriko had avoided the death of your child." In a sense he wanted to recognize what the priestess had done in favor for Kagome and her child instead of highlighting the negative.

Monk Kenshin nodded his head. "Priestess Midoriko has much to be thanked. However, yes, we should have told you after you had fulfilled your prophecy."

"Because it was your prophecy that made us to take your child away from you," Monk Arata said, his brown eyes subtle and reserved. He set his lips together and remained quiet again, trying to move back into his corner as he observed things instead of speaking them.

Monk Minoru sighed, his hazel eyes tired. "I know what we have done to you, My Lady. But you must believe us when we say that this was for your betterment." He glanced up to see that Kagome was looking at him, interested in what he had to say, interested in what they all had to say. "By sparing you the love you would have felt for your child, you were left with only one thing in mind, which was the only thing that was awaiting your future."

Kagome sighed heavily but kept her lips shut tightly against each other. Her Brothers' words were only putting more pressure on how right they did seem in their actions. Though she knew that she couldn't disagree with her Brothers, because they did hold the truth in their words, she couldn't agree with how they did it. But by their actions, she was alive today and had lived her three, lonely years in the Maboroshi Kokudo fine. She had been happy there with her mother, as happy as any dead person could be. And she hadn't had any regrets, or at least that many regrets. Her heart had been lifted a bit.

Monk Kiyoshi glanced up at Kagome across from him and took a deep breath. "My Lady, we are sorry for what we have done but we do not regret our actions. Your child is alive now, because of your mother… your child is safe now, because of your mother… and your child is loved now, because of your mother." Monk Kiyoshi softened his eyes as Kagome gazed at him, taken aback by his words and his choice of stance. "Don't feel the need to be angry at your mother. She had your intentions in mind and didn't want your child to be killed. At least… at least your child is alive," he said with as much strength as he could put into the word. Monk Kiyoshi smiled as Kagome's look turned into a pained expression and then changed to nothing. He turned to look at Midoriko next to him, her face with a small smile and as calm as a stream.

Kagome tilted her head and looked down in the middle of the circle they created. Her Brothers were all right, and so was her mother. She had no right to be angry at them because they kept her child alive, and that was more than she could ask for. Of course, she was angry to only find out about it now, but it's not like she would have been able to be with her child even if she knew about him. Kagome shook her head, almost feeling sorry for herself and her situation.

"Kagome…" Midoriko called, her eyes knowing as she watched her daughter put the pieces together. "Kazuki has had many to love him and he was raised by wonderful people. You should be proud of him."

"I am," Kagome said with no hesitation. Her eyes went to her mother, hard chestnuts. "I have no doubt that Kazuki is a beautiful, young boy and he was raised by loving people. He was shown love when so many like him was shown hatred."

Midoriko smiled, remembering another point. "Oh, yes. And another thing… Kazuki is a hanyou."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together. "How?"

"Your miko blood must have something to do with it, for usually the resulting child of a hanyou and a human would be ¼ demon. But Kazuki has turned out to be just like his father, a hanyou," Midoriko said with a smile.

Kagome shook her head at the fact and smiled, delighted for her son. _'My son…'_ For some reason, it still shocked her whenever she said that word, let alone think that word. Kagome smiled to herself and looked around at her Brothers and mother.

"Well… I must say that this meeting has proved to be influential," she said with a smile as her Brothers brought their eyes up to meet her. They all smiled back, clearly relieved with the tension that was floating in the atmosphere just minutes ago. Kagome sighed. "Tomorrow Inuyasha and Kazuki are coming over for breakfast."

"And Kikyo?" Midoriko asked, her eyebrow arched. Though she didn't want to remind her daughter, Kikyo was still like a mother to the little boy. Kikyo is still in Inuyasha's life as well as Kazuki's and Kagome can't overlook that. _'I wasn't…'_ Midoriko smiled as she and her daughter locked gazes.

Kagome looked away from her mother and towards the ground, remembering about her sister. "Kikyo is coming, I hope… I think. She is still my sister… and I love her very much."

"But she will understand that Kazuki is yours, right?" Monk Kenshin asked, wondering how the two women would settle this.

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes still on the ground. "I'm quite sure she is willing to give him back to me." There was a bit of hesitation in there as she wasn't sure of her sister's intentions. But there was also that situation of Inuyasha. She still loved him, deeply, and yet apparently so did her sister. The two of them were in a bit of a hole with this. "Kikyo will have a child of her own as well," she reminded them, herself.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded. "The two have indeed started their own family now," he said, watching Kagome's expression carefully. Though she tried to hide it, Monk Kiyoshi saw the hurt in the depths of her eyes as she kept her face calm and unflinching. "Kikyo has an opinion about all of this. You need to talk to her about it too."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together, furious as to what her Brother said. Midoriko tilted her head to the side, reading her daughter's thoughts as easily. "There's nothing to talk about," she said in a straight tone. Kagome looked up at her Brother. "Kazuki is mine and Inuyasha's child, not hers. She has no right over him and so I do not have to talk to her about my own child." Kagome felt relieved to get that off her chest. Kikyo had no power over her child, but she did have power over another. "It is Inuyasha that she has power over, and that is what we already discussed."

"Oh?" Midoriko said, her eyes curious as she watched Kagome nod her head, as if telling herself that the situation was done and taken cared of.

"When I told the families of my rebirth, I talked to Kikyo. We had a few words and it was clear that she loved Inuyasha and felt threatened that I was back. But I assured her that Inuyasha will remain with her because it wasn't my right to come back and ruin what they had built together."

"Well don't you seem like a saint," Midoriko said with a smirk. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows as she tilted her head at her mother. Midoriko sighed and situated her robes. "Kagome… your heart is too big. You know that you still love Inuyasha and yet you are willing to watch him love your sister. It is not possible, you know." Midoriko kept her smirk on as Kagome looked like she denied her words. "Kagome… your love for Inuyasha is what helped you to kill Kano. Your love for him is what sustained you when you died and you hadn't broken down when you were with me here. Your love for him is what brought you back to life. I believe that you will never stop loving him…"

"No, I won't," Kagome said, not hearing anymore of what her mother had to say. She felt her heart already constricting at the pain of having to watch Inuyasha with her sister. "But I love him too much to take him away from someone who could give him her all, and who has been there for him when he fell hard. I owe Kikyo a lot," she said, her eyes pleading with her mother to stop and to understand. "I owe Kikyo a chance to love him because she lost her love as well."

The Brothers all shook their heads, their eyes to the ground, but chose not to express their thoughts. They all knew their Priestess too well, and it was obvious that she has made her choice no matter how wrong of a choice they thought it was. Kagome was a strong-minded woman and when she decided something, she put her foot down and demanded it. But one thing that was above all the utmost importance in her decisions was that she thought of other's happiness before her own. And this trait in her was not going to go away.

"Well…" Kagome said, her back straighter and her head up high in determination. "I must go to bed. I am weary of the day's events and wish to take a much needed rest. Thank you, my Brothers, for coming at my demand." The Brothers all bowed their heads and kept it there for a few seconds. Then, slowly, each of their figures began to fade into the mist surrounding them as they went back into their bodies in the living. Kagome looked at her mother across from her. "Mother…"

Midoriko smiled as Kagome nodded at her. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, mother," Kagome said, and then faded into the mist.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun rose to the sounds of the tiny birds chirping under their mother's belly high on the branches of Goshinboku. With great effort, the sun lifted itself above the horizon and began its new journey across the sky until it could sleep again beneath the opposite side of horizon. The birds began to take their flight to find food for their children waiting back at their nest. A new day had begun.

Kagome came down the stairs wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans that went just above the knees. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she had a smile on her face for the new day. She made her way into the kitchen to see her mother getting the food out of the refrigerator.

"Good morning, mama," Kagome said as she came around the table and made her way to her mother's side.

Kira stood up, holding the container of eggs in her hand, and turned to see Kagome. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you gonna help me today?" she asked, seeing as how delighted and jumpy Kagome seemed already. Kagome nodded her head and reached for the eggs.

"I don't know what we should make though," Kagome said, opening the container of eggs to look at the hard, round objects.

Kira went back into the refrigerator to get out some bacon and then closed the door. "Well… let's keep it simple." She placed the bacon on the counter next to the eggs and reached on top of the refrigerator to grab the pancake mix. "How about pancakes, eggs and bacon?" she offered with a smile. Kagome nodded her head as she smiled back at her and the two began to make breakfast together. Kira occasionally had to help Kagome with the cooking. Though Kagome wasn't all that bad, her daughter had to touch up on her cooking skills again. Kira smiled as she watched Kagome concentrating on the text on the back of the pancake box. She giggled as Kagome stirred the eggs that would sometimes fall out of the bowl and onto the sink. Kagome, however, had fun with it as well. The two cooked breakfast together until the time came when their guests would arrive.

Since it was a Saturday, Souta was home to help them, much to his disappointment and fear. Kagome put him to work, making him fix the table and place all of the dishware onto the table. Souta did so with heavy feet, but Kagome made sure that his spirits were up as she kept teasing him or playing with him. The two were the brother and sister that they were, always pestering each other for no reason just to get on each others' nerves. Kira looked out the window and spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo making their way above the last step. Kazuki was between them as he reached the top of the stairs and began to run to the house.

"They're here," Kira said a bit excited and frantic. She turned around to see Kagome and Souta both freeze, one on either side of the table, as they gazed up at each other. Souta was the first to move, straightening out his back to smile encouragingly at his sister.

"Come on, sis." Souta moved towards the doorway into the living room and turned around to beckon Kagome to follow him. Kira smiled at the sight and how Souta has turned to be the encourager rather than Kagome. He has truly grown up to be a man. Kagome followed, finding the strength within herself and drawing on her brother's. The two walked towards the door and opened the shoji to reveal a little boy halfway to their doorstep. Kagome smiled lovingly, happy to see her son running towards them and bringing light to her heart. It was a beautiful sight to see Kazuki's silver hair flowing behind him and a bright smile on his lovely face. Kagome shook her head in amazement and went to her knees as Kazuki came barreling straight into her arms. Shock took her back for a moment as it came to her attention that he was running to her, happy to see her, happy to be in her arms as he tightened his hold around her neck. His small hands wrapped around her neck and his small face went to the crook of her neck. Kagome smiled, feeling her eyes burn with the need to cry. _'My son…'_ she thought. Kagome squeezed him tighter and drew on her love for him.

"Okaa…" Kazuki said in the crook of Kagome's neck. Her eyes widened at the small sound, but it was enough to make her heart swell with love and the intensity to cry grew stronger. She felt a tear make its way down the side of her cheek and thought where it came from. But she didn't care because her son was in her arms and he called her 'mother'. That was all that she needed.

Kazuki pulled back, getting into Kagome's face. Her eyes widened at the proximity he came to her face. She could feel his breath on her chin as he looked at the tear that went to her chin. Kazuki reached up to wipe away the stain that the tear left behind. "Okaa? What's wrong?"

Kagome let a sob escape her and she grabbed Kazuki and brought her back into her arms. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong…" she said, her emotions flooding her. Kazuki was too old for his age, his eyes showing too much for such a young child. But he was clever and smart for his age and that's where the demon blood kicked in. Kazuki was growing faster and he understood things faster than a regular three year old human child, which was what she was used to. Kagome shook her head against Kazuki's head, still amazed that this was happening.

Souta remained behind Kagome and Kazuki as he smiled lovingly down at them. He couldn't believe what he heard from Kazuki's mouth. He called Kagome 'mother'. But Souta was dying to know how Kazuki would understand the switch of mothers so quickly and accept it after all these years of calling Kikyo his mother and being within Kikyo's embrace. Souta looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyo making their way to them. He smiled at the two as they stopped a few feet in front of Kagome. He watched as Kikyo smiled down at Kagome and Kazuki with happiness and Inuyasha watched the two with his own smile. But Souta didn't want to think what Inuyasha was thinking, or what he was feeling, as he saw the mother of his child embrace their son and be accepted into the position for the first time. Souta was not ready to accept the fact that Inuyasha was happy Kagome was back and would later break her heart by being with Kikyo. He loved both of his sisters, but there was a line that Kikyo was crossing and she knew it as well. Souta moved back and looked down at Kagome.

"Sis… let's go inside to the kitchen. Mama's waiting," he said, hoping that Kagome would listen. Thankfully, she did and got up with Kazuki in her arms. The little boy smiled at Kagome and the two made their way into the kitchen. Souta let Inuyasha and Kikyo in and then closed the door behind them. He walked into the kitchen behind Inuyasha and Kikyo and saw his mother kissing Kazuki on the cheek. The child was stuck to Kagome, though. And she wouldn't let him go. Everyone went to the table where Souta had prepared the silverware and picked their own spots. Kagome sat at one end of the table with Kazuki on her lap. Kikyo sat next to her sister with Inuyasha on the other side of her. Kira sat at the other end of the table with Souta and Inuyasha on the sides of her. The empty chair across of Kikyo, next to Kagome, was for Kazuki who obviously wanted to be with Kagome. The food was prepared and waiting in the middle of the table for everyone to dig in.

"So… are we going to eat or what?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence with his usual choice of words. Kikyo slapped his shoulder, making him grab his shoulder and demanded why she did that. Kagome smiled at the scene and turned to Kazuki, placing him on the seat next to her. Kazuki smiled at the food and Kira then told everyone to dig in. Plates of food were passed around the table for everyone to pick out of and soon they were all eating the food in front of them. Kira had to get up a few times to replace the empty plates with more food. The family was hungry and this breakfast was what they had been waiting for all morning long with hungry tummies and more appetites to satisfy than just hunger.

There was small talk at the table mostly about each other's day yesterday and some new things that were happening in their lives. Inuyasha talked about the band's new album that they were working on and another performance that David had in mind. Kikyo talked about the child and how much it has been acting up for her, which made Kagome smile and keep to herself, staying away from the topic as much as she could. Souta talked about his baseball game today and Kazuki took the chance to exclaim how much he wanted to go. Souta remembered the promise he made to the boy and how he was supposed to take Kazuki to the locker room to meet his teammates. Kazuki then asked Inuyasha and, out of habit, Kikyo if he could go. But then, he stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Can I go, Okaa?" Kazuki asked, his eyes pleading as if he had done this many times and knew how to get his way with his mother.

Kagome's hand with the fork froze in mid-air as she heard his question, wanting her permission. Her eyes looked up at her mother across from her, Kira's eyes just as wide as hers were. Kagome then turned to look at Inuyasha to see his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. He knew something, that was for sure, and Kagome was eager to know what. But then she turned to view Kikyo and saw that she was smiling at her, happy and amused. Kagome couldn't understand how accepting Kikyo was to hear Kazuki call her his mother, but she was. This only brought more shock and confusion to Kagome. Placing her hand down and the fork back on her plate, Kagome turned to Kazuki with a smile.

"Of course you can. We'll go to watch Uncle Souta play." Right after she said that Kazuki beamed and yelled his excitement and triumph. He turned to his uncle and they began to talk about the game and the umpires and the locker rooms. It was obvious that Souta was Kazuki's role model in playing baseball.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and Kikyo and saw they were smiling at her but then began to eat again. Kagome glared at them but said nothing as she continued to eat as well. Kira just smiled at the scene of the three and ate her own food. After breakfast was done, Kazuki asked to be excused and he went to watch TV with Souta. The two turned to cartoons and were quiet in the living room. Kira had taken the dishes and went to the sink to clean up. Kikyo got up to offer a hand, and Kira was about to object when she saw the look in Kikyo's eyes. She nodded her head and took Kikyo's offer. That left Inuyasha and Kagome sitting at the table with nothing to do. Kagome sighed and got up.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you outside?" she asked, moving around the table to head to the door. Inuyasha smirked and got up, heading to the door to follow behind her.

Outside of the house was much more comfortable than inside. There was fresh air and the sunlight to wipe away her emotions, which were overloading as of an hour ago. Kagome walked towards the Goshinboku, feeling Inuyasha's aura following her. She felt the heat against her skin right before she was covered by Goshinboku's shadow. Kagome sighed as she got to her statue and looked up at the outstretched arms.

"Why is Kazuki calling me his mother?" she asked to her statue, though she knew that Inuyasha knew she was talking to him.

"Because you are."

Kagome turned around and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into him. "You know what I mean Inuyasha," she said exasperatedly, as she saw him with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. He thought that this was all hilarious. Kagome fumed. "Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha. Why is Kazuki doing this? Why is Kikyo so happy about it? Why are you smirking?" She blurted out these questions without a thought because Inuyasha's smirk was making her lose her mind.

Inuyasha laughed, then. His face went up to the heavens as he roared out his laughter and she stood there dumbfounded at this new action he made. There was nothing funny about this, that she knew. So she stood there, hands on hips, anger in her eyes and watched him.

Inuyasha didn't know why but the sight of Kagome so angry turned him on, but also made him laugh. She was a sight to behold and she was as beautiful as ever. He settled down, holding the part above his heart that was hurting with the loud outburst he just made and the fact that he loved this woman dearly. He looked at Kagome and smiled, taking in her appearance and the emotions that flooded him.

"Kazuki knows that you're his mother," he said without doubt.

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, unsure of his words. "But how? How is he so accepting of it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, crossing his arms as well. "Kagome… he's a half demon. We know these kinds of things," he said, watching as she took in his words and it began to ease her worries. He sighed, his ears flattening on his head. "When we would come here to visit your mom, Kazuki would scream when we would leave. First, when he was still under a year, he would cry and cry when we left the shrine. Do you know why?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, trying to understand the words that he was saying.

"Because your scent was still strong within the house. Kazuki could smell you and your scent was one that he knew well. When the monks brought Kazuki to us on the battlefield, they had him wrapped in your hakama. They at least had the decency to know that demon pups, especially Inu-demons, rely on scent to place members of their pack." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as he remembers how Kazuki was when they came to the shrine. "Inu-demon pups always know the scent of their mother and father after they are born. It is embedded in them before birth. But since Kazuki was wrapped in your hakama, he knew your scent more than anyone's. And that's why he liked the shrine so much and we came here often when he was young because he became fussy if he was away for so long. First, me and Kikyo thought that he was just fussy or needed a diaper change or something. But then when we came back to the shrine, he calmed immediately. Sometimes he would stay awake the whole time we were there. Sometimes he would fall asleep right when we walked in the door."

Kagome tilted her head, amazement on her face as she listened to Inuyasha and watched him explain to her the senses of a demon. She knew they had great senses, especially Inu-demons, but the fact that the child knows the scent of their mother and father was remarkable.

Inuyasha sighed and went back to crossing his arms as he looked somewhere else instead of staring into Kagome's eyes for so long. "As Kazuki grew older, your scent faded away. But as he grew older, he didn't remember how much he yearned for your scent more than anything. When he was about one and a half," he said, turning to view Kagome again, feeling her eyes on him and making him want to look at her just as much as she was looking at him. "Kazuki obviously had found your room by following your scent. He had crawled his way up the stairs and fell asleep right next to the crack under your bedroom door." Kagome's eyes widened at how adept Kazuki was, probably unknown to himself, at such a young age. But she told herself that it was the demon's senses that made Kazuki follow her scent so accurately. "Kikyo and I would usually find him sleeping there, next to your bedroom door. Though I knew why he was always found there when we visited, I kept it to myself and said nothing. Kikyo also had an idea, but she never really told me what she thought."

Taking a moment, Inuyasha looked up at the branches of the Goshinboku, going towards the tree. "Then, when Kazuki was old enough to walk, he would reach up to the doorknob and succeed in opening it." Inuyasha stopped right next to Kagome, in front of her statue, and chuckled. "That was how he became good at opening doors," he said with a chuckle.

Kagome smiled at the thought and turned to Inuyasha next to her. His eyes were looking at her statue and she uncrossed her hands, finding her anger completely washed away as quickly as Inuyasha told her the story of her son's childhood. She turned around to look up at the statue, giving Inuyasha space to tell her of Kazuki's discoveries of her.

"Kazuki would open your bedroom door," Inuyasha continued once Kagome become comfortable, "and fall asleep on your bed. Sometimes Kikyo and I would find him sleeping on your bed or awake on the ground just playing with himself. He would make noises and loud squeals sometimes and we would rush up there to see that he got into your room again." Inuyasha sighed. "After a while, Kikyo and I decided to keep a close eye on him whenever we came here. Kazuki was about two years old and we didn't want him to get so used to your scent that he wouldn't see Kikyo as his mother."

Kagome knew that she shouldn't feel this way, but she was hurt that Inuyasha said that. But she was wrong for feeling that way as well. Kikyo had been there for Kazuki and had taken care of him, everything that a mother should do, she did. Kagome had no right to be mad at Inuyasha for loving Kikyo, at Kazuki for loving Kikyo and calling her his mother. But somewhere deep inside of her she was hurt that she wasn't there for Kazuki and that Kikyo was in her place for the good three years of Kazuki's life.

"Whenever we came here, we kept watch over him. We didn't allow him upstairs and we didn't allow him to sleep over." Inuyasha looked up at Goshinboku, feeling Kagome's emotions. He could sense her sadness and wondered what was bringing her down. But he knew that as he told her of these things she was feeling even more sadness. But he needed to tell her how Kazuki knew her more than he thought he did. "I wanted him to realize that Kikyo was his mother, and after a while, he did. At first, I could see in his eyes that he really didn't understand why he was calling Kikyo his mother, but then he got over it. He was just a kid and didn't understand. So it was easy for him to give in. But I think another reason why he accepted Kikyo was because of her scent. Maybe it was familiar because she is family. I don't know."

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head, understanding what he was saying. "So… Kazuki knows that I'm his mother."

Inuyasha nodded his head with a smile, though he didn't look at her. "He knows you, Kagome. He's still confused, though. Yesterday, it was all so sudden and he didn't understand what was going on. I'm quite sure that when he met you those other times he was confused as well as to why you smelt so familiar." He turned to see Kagome thinking about what he said. Kagome tried to remember all those times she met him before any of this happened and tried to remember how Kazuki acted. Yes, he was nice to her. But that was because he was shy and didn't know who she was. Yes, he talked to her. But she was asking him questions. That didn't mean that he knew her when she had first met him. Kagome felt confused as she retraced her memory and tried to understand what Kazuki was thinking. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, Kazuki knows you're his mother." Kagome turned her head to look at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes, and smiled thankfully. Inuyasha smiled down at her, the smile that he loved so much was there again. "Last night when I went back home with Kazuki, I told Kikyo what happened. She wanted to talk to Kazuki. She told him that she wasn't his real mother and that you were." Kagome's eyes widened at what her sister had done, especially so soon. Kikyo had no doubt that Kazuki deserved to be Kagome's son and not hers. "Kikyo didn't want Kazuki to hate you or anything and wanted him to understand what happened."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to face him, making Inuyasha lose his hand's place on her shoulder. "You didn't tell him about the war did you?"

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's frantic eyes and shook his head. "No. I wouldn't tell him about that. He's too young to learn about it, let alone understand it." Kagome seemed relieved as she heard that and nodded her head with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and, without thinking, brought his hand to her cheek, resting his palm against her cheek. Kagome stood still, wide eyes looking up at him and her hands clasped together in front of her. Inuyasha was mesmerized by Kagome's chestnut orbs, falling into the spell that they captured him in so many years ago. His heart ached for her, and his body too. Before he found it too difficult to do so, Inuyasha pulled back and turned away from her.

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at Inuyasha's turned face. He was holding himself from her, which she was thankful for in a way. She wasn't ready to deal with that right now. Kazuki was the topic here and she would stick with that topic for now. Kagome sighed and turned towards her statue again.

"So… now what do we do?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Inuyasha smirked and turned to her. "Go to Souta's game, of course."

Kagome nodded with a smile and the two went back towards the house. Though Kagome didn't know why, she wanted to reach out and hold his hand as if they have been doing it for ages. It was a raw feeling that left her perplexed, but she understood the need. It would have to be controlled, like all her other emotions. Kagome turned to glance at Inuyasha and saw that he was looking her. She blushed and quickly looked away, smiling to herself as she felt like that teenage girl again. The butterflies in her stomach didn't go away once they got to the door. Inuyasha, however, sensed something. His ears pointed towards the shoji and he placed his hand around Kagome's shoulders without her noticing anything. Immediately, the shoji slammed open and a very frantic Kira stood in the doorway, surprised by the sight of the two as she was in a posture to run out the house.

Kagome flinched when the shoji slammed open and she almost fell back if not for Inuyasha's arm around her. She glanced up at him, seeing that he had known her mother was going to barge out of the house.

"Kagome," Kira exclaimed, making Inuyasha flatten his ears on his head. Kagome turned to her mother with a worried look. "Your Brother, Monk Kiyoshi, is on the phone."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the white phone in her mother's hand gripped against her chest. _'My Brother?'_ But she had just talked to him last night. Why would he be calling her? As Kagome thought for the answer, Kira outstretched her hand to Kagome, urging her to take it. The look in her mother's eyes was all that Kagome need to know that something had happened. Something bad. That was the only reason why her Brothers would call her since the shrine had no telephones. And for her eldest Brother to leave the Ise Shrine to find a telephone nearby was enough for Kagome to find the panic in herself.

"Brother?" Kagome asked as she brought the phone to her ear. Her voice was soft, afraid of startling him, or maybe herself. But the other end of the line was quiet as he waited for her to answer the phone.

"Kagome…" Kagome could hear the relief in his soft voice and knew that something was terribly wrong. Her Brother sounded weary and she worried for him like never before.

"Brother? What's wrong?" she asked, turning away from Inuyasha and Kira, getting out of Inuyasha's arm. She walked a bit out of reach from the two of them and glanced at the trees surrounding their shrine.

"Kagome… you need to come to the shrine." Kagome's eyes widen at his declaration and her heart sank. What did he mean by that? Was something wrong?

"Brother tell me… what happened?"

There was a short pause, her heart beginning to beat faster in fear of hearing the answer. She felt a presence behind her, Inuyasha had moved closer, sensing her fear. He was right behind her and she could feel his aura, so comforting and protective. Kagome's eyes gazed at the trees, urging for her Brother to tell her the truth.

"It is best you come here and I will tell you everything. Please, My Lady. Please come back to the shrine."

Kagome felt her eyes sting at the sadness and weariness in her Brother's voice. He sounded torn, weak and maybe even to the brink of no hope. Which was something that she has never heard in her eldest Brother. Monk Kiyoshi was their eldest and he kept all of them in their places. He was the eldest, the wisest, and the one who watched over them. For her eldest Brother to sound so weary was not like him at all. Kagome nodded her head, her lips pressed together. "I will. I will be there before sundown."

There was a sigh, like a huge burden had been lifted off Monk Kiyoshi's shoulders, and Kagome was even more eager to find out what had happened. Why her eldest was so heavy. "You have my deepest thanks, My Lady."

"No need to thank me. Now… when I get there you will explain everything to me," she demanded, though there was so much love in her voice.

Monk Kiyoshi made a soft chuckle. "Yes. You will find out everything."

Kagome said her goodbye and then hung up. She gripped the phone to her chest, her eyes still gazing out at the trees around the shrine. She wanted to run to the shrine right now, but she had to pull herself together. Something had seriously happened and it only fueled her fear to think that something had happened to her Brothers. What if one of them had been hurt? What if one of them had an accident? Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes tight as a new swarm of emotions engulfed her.

But Inuyasha's hands were there. Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders, feeling her fear and pain as it suffocated him and worried him to no end. He saw Kagome shake her head and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her happy again and not in so much pain. Inuyasha felt Kagome's shoulders rise and fall to the hard breathing she made.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice. His eyes, full of worry, looked down at Kagome's head. He waited for a moment and she finally turned around, making him lose his grip on her shoulders. But Kagome's eyes were what he feared and he felt a strong desire to grab her and protect her in his arms. From whatever Kagome was being hurt by, he didn't know, but he wanted to wipe that fear and worry off her face. It pained him to know that he couldn't do anything.

"Something's happened…" she said, looking up into Inuyasha's worried eyes. She could see his worry and concern for her and it made her feel wanted and protected. But now was not the time. Kagome smiled comfortingly up at him, wanting to wash away his worries. "I have to leave." Kagome went around Inuyasha, heading into her home, to see her mother still standing in the doorway.

Kira heard everything that Kagome had said and her fears were corrected. Something had happened. The only reason why her Brothers would ever phone them was for emergency purposes. And for Monk Kiyoshi to call himself was a big concern on its own. Kira watched Kagome's worried eyes and knew that she had to leave to see what had happened. Kagome had to go, for her sake and for her Brothers'.

Kagome's eyes softened on her mother and the three standing behind Kira. Kikyo remained right behind her mother, one hand on her belly and one hand holding Kazuki's little hand. Kikyo looked at her with worried eyes, but her face was held with understanding as she knew of her sister's place and duties. Kazuki remained next to Kikyo's side, his body small compared to Kikyo's growing one. His scared, golden eyes looked at her and his father with fear and worry. He knew something was wrong, could feel it in their auras, and wondered what it was. Souta was on the other side of her mother, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her with worried eyes.

With a smile, Kagome went down to her knees and opened her arms. Kazuki slowly let go of Kikyo's hand, his body hesitating for a second as he didn't know what to do. But he suddenly walked into Kagome's arms and she snuggled him close to her chest, one hand holding the telephone. She tilted her head with a frown on her face, now able to hide it from Kazuki. She rested her chin on his head as his small hands tried to wrap themselves around her back. Kagome found it a bit funny, in the senses she were in, that she was just getting accustomed to her son and now had to leave him. She felt bad, as well. She wanted to be there for him, Buddha only knows she hasn't been there for him for his first three years. Kagome couldn't believe that she was leaving him again, but she kept reminding herself that this time, this time she would come back.

"I have to leave now, Kazuki," Kagome said softly, trying not to startle him with her words and decision. "I have some family on the other side of the country. They need me and I need to go see if they're okay." Kagome rubbed Kazuki's back as she felt him stir in her arms.

"When are you coming back?" Kazuki asked, wishing that his mother didn't have to leave. He just got her back and died for her scent. Ever since last night, when Aunty Kikyo had told him about how she wasn't his real mother, he knew that what he felt was right for this miko. He knew that he wasn't hurting anyone and everyone still would love him for it. Now, he could love this miko, his mother, and drown in her scent that he remembers since he was really young. She was his mother. And she was leaving him.

"I'll come back soon, don't you worry." Kagome pulled back, pushing the child back so she could see his eyes. "I'll come back soon." Kagome smiled at him and moved to kiss his forehead. With much effort, Kagome pushed herself to her feet and turned around to gaze at Inuyasha. He had watched the scene and now his face shown more concern and worry than he did a few moments ago. Kagome could see how conflicted he was, could see that he wanted to go with her, but he had others relying on him too. He had his family.

"Inuyasha… can I use the bike you gave me?" Kagome asked, grasping the phone to her chest as she waited for his answer.

After a few moments, Inuyasha looked to Kikyo, seeing her gaze on him. She seemed as worried as he was, though she couldn't be. He just got Kagome back and now something might be happening in Ise and she was going straight to it. Inuyasha fought with himself for a moment, making the others look at him with worry. Then, he sighed, knowing that he had no other choice but to give in. Kagome had made up her mind and the monks needed her, maybe as much as he did.

"Sure…" he said through his teeth. He wanted to go with her; he needed to go with her. If she was going into danger, he needed to be with her to protect her and make sure that no harm would come to her. It was a strong urge to go with her and Inuyasha had to discipline himself. _'Kagome is coming back. I know she is…'_ he told himself so that he could believe that she wouldn't leave him again.

Kagome nodded her head, taking a moment to watch him and make sure that he was all right, and then turned to head back into her home. She placed the phone on the receiver and went back to the door to kiss her sister on the cheek, wishing her well. Kikyo said the same to her and told her to come back to them. Kagome smiled encouragingly at her sister and turned to her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. Kira smiled at her, knowing that she didn't have to say anything, and then turned to her son for Kagome to say goodbye to. Kagome moved to Souta and hugged him, feeling his strength as he wrapped his arms around her. She still marveled at how big he had become, and moved back to smile amusingly up at him. Souta saw the humor in her eyes and chuckled, drawing on Kagome's light.

After saying goodbye to her family, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He told Kazuki to go to Kikyo and the child did so. She nodded her head at Inuyasha and he nodded back. The two then walked towards the shrine stairs to head towards his home where he kept Kagome's bike stored away and hidden from his sight. Inuyasha sighed just thinking about it. He kept the bike because he couldn't give it away, so sometimes Sango would use it in races but that was it. Inuyasha turned to view Kagome as they walked down the stairs together, like old times. His emotions were conflicting and confusing him to no end, but one thing was for sure. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to go there on her own. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. Because he knew, that by some twist of the Fates, she would be taken away from him again that easily.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was still a few hours from touching the horizon and retiring to rest for the night, leaving it to the moon to shine light down on the occupants. Though the city of Ise was a modern city, there were still developments happening around the city that will forever change a small town into a huge, bustling city. It was the developer's world. The small, magenta bike roared its way through traffic to the smaller, less crowded part of town. There were more parks and nature that sprouted up everywhere where skyscrapers had once hidden Kagome from the sun. She made her way to Ise Shrine, feeling the adrenaline flowing from her bike into her veins. It was a thrill to ride a sports bike and she missed this feeling. It was one thing to be on a motorcycle but it was another to feel the wind whipping against your skin. Though Kagome wore a helmet, much to Inuyasha's insistence and she not wanting to fight him any longer, she still could feel the wind against her clothes and skin. Her blue shirt ruffled angrily as the wind disturbed it. But Kagome kept pressing on with her speed, the sports bike vibrating against her body with more of an adrenaline rush.

The way to the Ise Shrine she remembered well. But what awaited her there was not in her memory, nor was it in her happiest thought to smile at what she saw. Kagome jerked the bike faster and skidded to a stop right in the front of the gate entering the Ise Shrine. Turning off the bike, Kagome felt her heart stop and her breath left her in a gasp. Her eyes were hidden by the helmet but she stared up at the wooden archway that welcomed the visitors into the shrine. Slowly, with shaking fingers, Kagome grabbed the bottom of her helmet with both hands and pushed the thing off her head, revealing her heavy fall of black hair in a ponytail and a pair of shocked chestnuts.

The Ise Shrine was no more. What had once been the wooden archway with the words 'Ise Shrine' in welcome was now destroyed with nothing left to say. There were pieces on the sides of the entryway, near the trees that bordered the shrine, where the wood showed splinters where it had been broken. But that was what greeted her. Kagome blinked, her eyes burning with the need to blink. She was shocked as to what met her and her heart began to speed up, fearing the worst. Kagome got off her bike, leaving the helmet on the stirring wheel, and forgot about the sports bike at the entrance to the shrine. She forgot about the adrenaline rush that she had just received a few seconds ago. Now, her main focus was on the occupants of the Ise Shrine. Without thought, Kagome ran towards the bridges that would lead to the Geku Shrine.

Nothing was wrong along the way to the shrine. But the trees were quiet, as if they had been quieted from what had happened. Something had definitely happened, something bad, and she feared that a demon had attacked the shrines. But it wasn't possible. A demon wasn't able to step foot into the Ise Shrine because of the holiness that surrounded its borders. Kagome shook her head, her face in fear and worry as she kept running. That was a lie. Kano Mitsuhada had proved it wrong when he stepped foot in the holiest shrine in all of Japan and challenged her.

Spotting the entrance into the Geku Shrine, Kagome felt her breath leave her as the sound of her shoes hitting against the wooden bridge carried an echo into the quiet forest. The archway that had greeted the visitors into the Geku Shrine was destroyed as well. Kagome finally came to the entrance, standing on solid ground, and looked at the broken wood that lay on the ground. Splinters of wood were what made up the broken archway. Kagome shook her head in denial. Who could have done this?

There was a small, subtle sound up ahead, making Kagome flare out her aura. Her demeanor completely changed into that of the miko that lay hiding within her, waiting to be unleashed when threatened. Kagome held her head high as she gazed ahead of her, feeling for the enemy. But there was no demonic aura in the area and what she saw drew her senses back. There was a monk that made his way from the closest shrine house to the entrance while a few priestesses began to peek from behind the shoji. Once they saw her, they quickly screamed her rightful name and walked behind the monk to greet her. Kagome took a deep breath, feeling relieved that she had found lives. _'At least they're still alive…'_ she thought, trying to cheer up after all of this destruction and shock that greeted her. But what of her Brothers?

The monk got close enough and went to his knees, the priestesses following his example. The six of them brought their hands out to place with their palms touching the stone in front of their bowed heads that touched the stone beneath them.

"High Priestess… thank Buddha…"

"Praise Buddha…"

"High Priestess…"

The sounds they made were that of total relief. Their voices sounded tired and exhausted, but what she also heard was hopelessness that was fading away because of her return. Kagome needed to give them her strength, and fast.

"Tell me what has happened." Kagome gazed down at their bowed heads and the monk spoke.

"High Priestess… My Lady… there was a demon." Kagome tilted her head as she gazed at the back of his head, hearing his voice that was mumbled as he kept his head down in respect. "A demon came through here. A demon came into the shrine." The priestesses behind him made a sound of a sob, their fear and shock only enticing her worry and fear. "A demon with long silver hair. I believe him to be an Inu-demon."

That struck a nerve in her. _'An Inu-demon?'_ she thought, confused as to what that could mean. A demon with silver hair was definitely an Inu-demon, which was a trait held by Inu-demons. But what other Inu-demons were there besides the Takahashis? Kagome scrunched her face in confusion as she tried to listen to him and sort things out in her mind at the same time.

"The demon destroyed the entrance. He killed several of us who tried to stop him from going any further. But he was too powerful." The monk swallowed hard past the lump in his throat at having to admit his own weakness of not stopping him. "The demon went on to the Naiku Shrine."

Kagome stared down at the back of the monk's head as he ended and she was in denial. An Inu-demon? Here? How could an Inu-demon make its way into the Ise Shrines and not be stopped by the number of monks and priestesses that they had? Kagome finally took notice of the monk's torn, light brown robe. There were places where the white kosode underneath the koromo could be seen with long tears and small slashes along the garment. Kagome then looked at the other priestesses behind him and noticed their torn miko robes as well. There was even blood on some spots on some priestesses and Kagome frowned, feeling anger and sorrow.

"My eldest Brother passed by," she said, her voice firm and calm, though inwardly she was screaming and trembling. "How was he? Are my Brothers safe?"

The monk shook his head but still faced the ground. "I do not know, High Priestess. Monk Kiyoshi made his way past here but he was in bad shape…"

That was all Kagome needed to hear from him. She did not even say thank you or goodbye, or even take care. All of her thoughts were focused on her Brothers. After hearing what the monk said, she could only think of her Brothers' safety and prayed to Buddha that they were alive and okay. Kagome walked swiftly towards the end of the Geku Shrine. But as she made her way through the shrine grounds, she witnessed the destruction that the Inu-demon had caused.

Bodies laid on the ground where blood oozed their way out, staining the white stones below. Some bodies were cut up and there were severed parts that Kagome noticed as she started to walk slowly, shocked as to the damage and destruction that the demon left behind. The sight that met her only slowed her mind and body. She passed by a garden and spotted a few priestesses high in the branches of the trees, their bodies hanging lifeless and without a soul. Kagome sent a prayer up to Buddha as her eyes took in the death around her. Shrine houses were destroyed, splintered wood lay around the shrine and at her feet. There were darkened areas on the stones that must have been caused by some sort of magic or energy wave. Kagome watched as she passed by monks and priestesses who went to their knees once they saw her. There were obviously survivors here so not everyone got killed, which brought on a small relief to her heart. But they were in bad shape themselves. Some of the moving bodies were limping or were bleeding on at least one part of the body. Some were even in groups where they were tended to by the able-bodied ones. Kagome looked away from the scene and continued forward. She got to the first bridge leading out of the Geku Shrine and paused. Her aura flared out to touch every single soul in the Geku Shrine, feeling their awareness of her presence and the first stir of relief claimed their souls. Kagome nodded and began to run towards the Naiku Shrine with one thought in mind. Her Brothers' safety.

The sound of her shoes hitting the wooden bridges was loud against the silence of the forest around her. Even the streams that flowed under the bridges were quiet. No pebble dared to hit another, no current dared to move a pebble. It was silent as the wind dared not to move a leaf or branch on the Willow trees that draped over the streams and stones and bridges. The wooden bridges were the long journey to her salvation, to knowing if her Brothers were alive and well. Kagome ran as if she was being chased by the demon that came here and done such damage to the shrines. She ran with all her might, thinking about her Brothers and their safety, worrying about their health above all. The anger she felt for the demon was in the back of her mind. She didn't worry about the demon, for she didn't feel his demonic aura here. The demon had come and gone, done its destruction and gone. But Kagome still felt his touch all over the shrine grounds and his destruction only reminded her of his presence.

Finally, the Naiku Shrine came into view. Kagome's breath came out of her in ragged huffs as she took in the sight of the destroyed archway for her welcome. With her feet coming to a brisk walk, Kagome took in her surroundings. She walked through the entrance and her eyes widened at the destruction that lay before her. Monks and priestesses were everywhere, trying to heal the wounded, trying to repair the damage of their shrine that they could not protect. Bodies lay everywhere, mangled and bloody as if they were killed with a malicious thought in mind. Blood was splattered all over the shrine grounds, some in patterned dots while some in streaks of lightning. Kagome felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took in the destruction.

The Naiku Shrine, once beautiful in its magnificent glow and purity was now completely tarnished and destroyed. It was worse than the Geku Shrine. The Garden of Naiku was destroyed as well where trees had been uprooted by some unnatural force, mounds of dirt lay open into the awakening earth and bushels of flowers were burned to bare no more color. Kagome shook her head as her body began to slow, her shock and complete disbelief finally took in. With that, Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes staring at the once beautiful Garden of Naiku.

The monks and priestesses that had gotten to their knees and wept when they saw her now stood and ran to her, asking about her health and well being. The monks stopped a foot away while the priestesses got closer, asking for her reply. But they dared not touch her. She was holier and purer than any of them, and she demanded of them their reverence and respect. The monks watched as the priestesses called out to Kagome, but she didn't answer. Her eyes lay on the once beautiful garden, the once beautiful shrine, the once beautiful world that she was brought up in. It was all destroyed. Her childhood home was destroyed.

Snapping out of it, Kagome turned to the closest priestess and when she met the woman's eyes, she quickly looked away. "Where are my Brothers?" she demanded, her voice harsher than she intended, but it couldn't be helped. She was furious, her aura was pushing out of her with a force that she had to control. She had been hurt from the inside out and the demon had found the center. The priestess in front of her bowed her head, the robes she wore torn, ripped and bloodied.

"The Five Monks are in the deeper parts of the shrine," the priestess said, her voice soft and weak, tired. Kagome nodded her understanding and slowly got to her feet.

As she got up, she looked down and saw that her knees were soaked with blood that dripped down her calf. Kagome pressed her lips together and her eyes burned with fury. The priestesses stepped back quickly, though she didn't know if they did it out of respect or out of fear of her changing aura. Kagome didn't care. She turned her head to look out at all the dead monks and priestesses that lay on the ground.

"Take care of the wounded." That said, they all nodded and watched as Kagome continued into the deeper parts of the shrine. Her eyes took in all of the broken shrine houses and the holes that lay on the wooden walkway that connected all of the shrine houses together. The roofing overhead of the walkway was gone in some parts as if a fierce wind had ripped it right off its pillars. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Such a beautiful and sacred place was now in ruins.

The inner part of the shrine came into view. She went straight to her Brothers' shrine house. Her shoes made the only noise in the area. Kagome passed many bodies that lay against the walls of the shrine houses. Some bodies were lying across the walkway and she had to step over them, not without saying a quick prayer to Buddha for their souls. Her eyes took in all the blood with sorrowful eyes. Her heart took in all of the lost souls and wearied monks and priestesses that she passed with pain and pity. But most of all, her mind took in the destruction with a thought in mind. She would get revenge. She should have been here for all of this. She was the protector of the Ise Shrine, she was their guardian and protector. But she wasn't here for any of it and she felt so guilty that it broke her heart to see such a beautiful place destroyed because of her faults. Kagome shook her head after she left a monk tending to a wounded priestess leaning against a pillar. They looked at her with such reverence and relief that it broke her heart. They looked at her with weary after a long battle but they saw hope in her. Hope. Kagome continued forward.

The Brothers' shrine house was in the empty clearing in one part of the inner shrine. The white pebble stones that lay within the empty clearing were all that could be seen besides the shrine house. The house lay untouched and pure, through all the destruction just on the outer parts of the shrine. Kagome steeled her nerves and walked onto the white pebbles, hearing the crunching sounds it made as the pebbles scraped against each other, taking her weight. Kagome couldn't feel her Brothers' auras in the vicinity, but she dared not take the chance. She had to see for herself. Walking up the stairs, the sound of the wood creaking made her take a breath and she opened the shoji. The shrine house was empty to her fearful eyes. Releasing her breath, Kagome turned around and began to run where she felt her Brothers' aura. It was there, yes, she could feel it. Her mind began to work again as she thought about concentrating on the auras around her. It was all happening so fast that she didn't have time to think. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew that she wanted to find her Brothers. She needed to find them.

Going back onto the walkways, Kagome made her way to her shrine house in the deepest part of the Naiku Shrine. Far to the back, where it touched the beginning of the forest surrounding the Ise Shrines, Kagome went to her shrine house. What met her was what brought her fears to work.

The white pebbles that made up the empty clearing were littered with red blood. The contrast was high, the blood standing out so clearly against the white, staining its purity. Kagome looked with wide eyes. The Sakura trees on each corner lay untouched but quiet, not even stirring. But what lay in front of her stopped her heart. Her Brothers were lying against the white pebbles and Kagome ran towards them, forgetting about the destruction behind her.

"Brothers!" she screamed, her heart screaming for her Brothers who lay wounded against the pure, white stones.

The monks looked up when they heard her and suddenly smiles touched their weary faces. Monk Kiyoshi was on the stairs of the shrine house on Monk Nobu's side, trying to dress his wounds. Monk Kenshin and Monk Arata sat on both sides of Monk Minoru near the shrine house stairs of the shrine house, on the white stones. They were the only things on the tainted red pebbles at their feet. Kagome stopped at the three first, her eyes wide and frantic as she took in their wounded shapes.

"Oh my God," Kagome whispered, her voice scared and her eyes worried. She dropped to her knees and looked at Monk Minoru. He seemed like the one in the worst shape out of all of them. Monk Minoru's right leg was shown, as the kimono was cut away to reveal the deep lacerations from his thigh to his ankle. It looked like tigers tore at his leg with their razor sharp claws. Kagome felt the rise and fall of her chest as it became hard to breathe. Monk Minoru's hands, each which were in his two Brothers' hands as they tended to his wounds, were covered with blood and opened to expose the meat and bone. Kagome flinched. His face was bruised and cut open, his lips puffy and cut as if hit with a thousand pounds. His left cheek was black and blue, puffing up under his eye. His bald head had cuts along it as well, and his kimono was torn in so many places, revealing the cuts and meat underneath that she couldn't look at anymore.

"My Lady…" Monk Minoru said, wheezing past his throat to speak. He then began to wheeze at the effort and coughed up blood. Kagome's eyes then stung and watered, her hands going to her chest.

"Please… don't talk," she said, tears running down her cheeks. She then looked at the two Brothers at his sides and saw wounds on their faces, arms, legs, body. Their kimonos were torn as well, revealing the skin that had red blood running down their bodies. Kagome looked up to Monk Kiyoshi and Monk Nobu on the stairs and saw they too bared horrible injuries. She frowned, her bottom lip trembling in sorrow and pain at seeing her Brothers so terribly wounded. Kagome looked back to Monk Minoru and wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffing back her sobs that would threaten to drown her in sorrow.

"I will heal you," she said with a nod to herself, strengthening herself with conviction. Kagome looked to the Brothers at his side, seeing their weary eyes look at her with hope and trust. She nodded her head with a comforting smile, wanting to wash away the pain and weariness in their eyes. "All of you… I will heal all of you," she said, then looking up to Monk Kiyoshi and Monk Nobu as they looked down at her with love and hope. Kagome nodded her head and went to Monk Minoru's head. The two Brothers kept their grasp on both hands, giving their Brother comfort and guidance.

Monk Minoru didn't need their guidance. His Priestess was here, their eldest Brother had promised that she would come and she did. Their beautiful, strong Priestess was here and she would heal them. She would make everything better. She was their protector, their strength and their hope. Monk Minoru felt the first sign of warmth as Kagome placed both palms against his cheeks and began to heal him with her aura, healing him from the inside out. He could feel her within him, her essence, her light. It was like having the sun within in, the heat and warmth that she provided healing him and making him feel strong again. He could feel her moving within his body, touching his soul, tending to his wounds that he received for her. He would take the blow for her over and over again. He would protect her with his life, just like every single one of his Brothers. They all had protected her with their lives today, and they would do it again and again. Monk Minoru took one final look up at Kagome's face that remained bowed over his. Her eyes were closed as a deep concentration took over her. He took a deep breath and sighed, giving in to the arms of warmth and love that she provided for him. There, Monk Minoru rested. There, he fell asleep and gave his body and soul to his Priestess.

After a couple of hours, Kagome reentered her body and felt the first wave of weariness hit her. She opened her eyes and blinked against the light of the setting sun. A few hours had gone by when she felt like it has been days. Kagome swayed and Monk Kenshin had to reach out and steady her body as she thanked him through her eyes. She couldn't talk, didn't have the strength to thank him with words. Monk Kenshin and Monk Arata released Monk Minoru's hands and saw that his hands were now a smooth and creamy skin. Only blood remained on top of the healed wounds that had once torn up Monk Minoru's body. The two Brothers breathed a sigh of huge relief and happiness, their eyes taking on a new look of hope and joy. One of their Brothers was healed, and it was a treasure.

"My Lady…" Monk Kenshin said, his eyes shinning with love and concern.

"Get her some water and food," Monk Kiyoshi demanded from his perch on the stairs. They all knew how much energy it took for Kagome to heal a wounded human. It was a lot of work and not many priestesses could do it. Truthfully, there were only a handful that could heal but it wasn't successful healing. There were still wounds on the healed bodies that they healed, the spots still red with the tenderness of an open wound. Though the wound was still there, it was better than before but it would not close. The priestesses could only lessen the degree of the wound instead of absolutely healing the wound and closing it up. But Kagome could do it. She learned from Midoriko and she was known by all of Japan to be the only priestess who could heal. And the Brothers had to take the results of what the healing process took on Kagome's body and soul. The healing usually took a huge toll on Kagome's body and energy, making her feel tired and malnourished, as if she hasn't eaten for days and never gained nourishment to help her body function. It was a toll that Kagome was willing to take, however, and the Brothers were in charge of nursing her back to health as she did for the people of Japan.

Monk Arata nodded. "I will go." Kagome looked up at her Brother as he slowly got to his feet and was about to protest when Monk Kenshin grabbed her hands that still lay on Monk Minoru's cheeks and squeezed them.

"Let him, My Lady. His wounds are not as bad as mine." This allowed Kagome to settle down, much to Monk Kenshin's knowledge. Kagome then looked at him and he could see the weariness in her beautiful eyes. He fought back the urge to take care of her as he knew that she felt like the one to take care of him now.

"Then, let me tend to your wounds," Kagome said with strict determination and demand. Monk Kenshin would not go against her, for it was Kagome's voice that he heard that made him quiet. He knew her too well to know when she demanded something to be done, and it was by that demand that they all lived by. It was by her will that they fulfilled. Kagome moved so that she sat facing Monk Kenshin and told him to place his head in her lap. Monk Kenshin did as he was told, for she didn't have the strength to move.

What she had seen on Monk Minoru's body was more than she had healed in all of her life. His body was damaged in more areas than she could count and, much to her pain and sorrow, had found that Monk Minoru would have died from loss of blood and internal bleeding if she had arrived any later. He had the severity of the wounds inflicted from the demon, and as Kagome left her skin and became light, she journeyed into Monk Kenshin's body and found that his wounds were not as bad as Monk Minoru's. His wounds were actually a lot easier to heal and wouldn't take her much time and energy to heal him. Her healing abilities had gotten better over the three years she spent with her mother, and she has learned how to become more efficient in healing. The time and energy it took her to heal was now cut shorter than before when she was a teenager. Kagome believed in herself and would heal her Brothers before the night was over. She would heal them and nurse them back to health.

The sun had retreated below the horizon, thankful that another day has come and gone. Now, the stars began to shine in the darkened sky and the aftermath of a full moon was now peeking its way over the mountains. The Ise Shrine lay destroyed in the dark of the night where the wind didn't howl and the animals lay quieted in their disturbed sleep. Lamps began to be lit around the shrines to guide the monks and priestesses who were tending to the wounded. Deep within the inner shrine of the Naiku, the Brothers were now all healed and the Sakura tree glowed against the darkened sky, lit by the light of the moon after its peak. The patches where the white pebbles stood out were the only light that they had as the stars and moon tried to shine brighter for them.

Kagome opened her eyes and was hit with a major headache and weariness that she hasn't felt in a long time. Ever since three years ago when she had fought with Kano. This weariness was almost the same, though not as bad as before. Monk Arata steadied Kagome as she moved to sit on her butt and he pushed the plate of food he brought for her towards her. Kagome thanked him and began to eat and drink the food he offered. Monk Kiyoshi had insisted he be the last to be healed of his Brothers and so Kagome had healed his wounds last. She hadn't touched the food Monk Arata brought after she healed Monk Kenshin's wounds. She would not eat until their wounds were healed. She would not gain a sense of relief and pleasure when they had suffered so much because of her. Though the other four Brothers were easier to heal, their wounds were still serious and it took all that she had, and more, to heal them. Midoriko had heard Kagome's cries and come to her aid, assisting her in healing her Brothers, giving her the strength to finish the task she set her mind to. Midoriko stayed with her daughter through it all, lending her strength and words for Kagome to stay strong. Now, that night has fallen, she knew that her daughter would need her assistance.

Kagome swallowed the last piece of bread and drank the last sip of water. She looked up at the Sakura trees in her view and took a deep breath of the fresh nature around her. Her Brothers were well and their energy was back because of her healing. They all sat on the stairs of her shrine house and the silence of the night engulfed them.

"An Inu-demon?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence with her soft whisper.

Monk Nobu sighed as the others did, but only Monk Kiyoshi spoke. "Yes. An Inu-demon had entered the shrines and destroyed everything."

"Why? What was he looking for?" she asked, her eyes glancing at all the pools, streaks and droplets of blood against the white pebbles. She knew the answer, didn't want to hear the answer, but needed to be sure of the answer.

Monk Kiyoshi remained quiet for a moment as he looked at the side of Kagome's face. He could see her weariness and determination, but he could also see the strong-minded woman that she was. She would hear everything and take in everything, even if it hurt her to know. "He came here for you."

Kagome closed her eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath. As she released it, she nodded her head to herself. "What is his name?"

"He said his name is Raige." Monk Kiyoshi turned and sighed as he looked out at the blood that claimed Kagome's eyes. "He had come here looking for you. He came to your shrine house by following your scent. We tried to stop him here, though we didn't know why he kept staying when he knew that you weren't here." Monk Kiyoshi gazed down at the ground in deep thought, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "He said that he wanted to play. He said he was sleeping for many years and was now free. He was toying with us then…" he said defeated. Monk Kiyoshi placed his forehead in the palm of his hands and his Brothers comforted him, telling him they couldn't do anything.

"That's right," Kagome said, her eyes understanding as she looked down at the ground. "You guys can't do anything about it." It all made sense now. Her rebirth. It wasn't a coincidence or by faith that she was brought back to earth. It wasn't because the Fates truly wanted to give her a second chance at life because they believed that she had suffered enough. NO, it wasn't because they felt sorry for what they did to her. She had been reborn because of one purpose, their purpose. Right. It all made sense now.

Kagome's eyes were sad and her face was in pain as she looked up at a Sakura tree. "It all makes sense now…" Her Brothers now looked at her, their eyes curious as to her change of aura. The sadness and hopelessness that radiated out of Kagome's aura concerned them. "The Fates weren't looking to give me a second chance. They knew this would happen." Kagome nodded her head, though she didn't know if it was because she was telling herself it was okay or if she was agreeing with herself. But she was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together and it all matched up. "The explosion on Hokkaido Island. That wasn't an accident. The Fates knew that this would happen, they knew that another demon would threaten all of mankind." Kagome bit her bottom lip and felt her eyes sting. _'I'm never going to be free of their hold, am I?'_

"The Fates knew that Kano must have had one last final plan in case he didn't succeed. Of course…" she said with a small chuckle. The Brothers listened intently and recognition began to enter their eyes as they placed everything together. "Kano would have had a backup plan. He had made this demon to take over his place if he was to fail. And he did. So now… here's this demon. And the Fates knew." Kagome felt her voice cracking. "So they brought me back. And they were planning on all of this to happen and to use me to destroy this demon."

Oh how ironic. Kagome shook her head. _'I guess I was given the belief that I could live my new life the way I wanted to.'_ A small tear ran down her cheek as emotions flooded her. "The explosion happened right above the field where the battle took place on Hokkaido Island." Kagome turned to look at her Brothers, wanting to see their faces when she felt like breaking down and screaming to the heavens. "Raige had been sealed away, and for some reason, he's now free. And the Fates brought me back just in time because they knew that he would become the new threat." Kagome smiled sarcastically at them, feeling her emotions bringing her to denial. "I was reborn because they want to use me again. I was reborn for only one purpose again." She felt another tear fall down her cheek and her fingers trembled as she grasped her hands together and placed her elbows on her knees. Her Brothers reached out to her, feeling her pain, but Kagome shook them away. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled above, free to shine and disappear whenever they wanted to. They were free.

With a deep breath, Kagome sighed and cleared her mind, pushing her emotions away into a corner where she could take it out later. She stood up and dusted off her jeans. "Well… let's get going." The monks looked at each other, understanding that Kagome was pushing her emotions aside again. But that was how a priestess was. They never did rely on their emotions or showed their emotions because it always brought trouble. Emotions were never good. The monks knew that Kagome would hide her true feelings and go on with all of this by helping others. It was what Kagome does. It was who Kagome was. And they loved her and protected her with their life. This one woman who was so much light, so much love and so much heart. The monks got up and nodded her heads.

"We will go find the wounded and tend to their wounds. First the Naiku… and then the Geku. Then… we will rebuild the shrines." The Brothers said their agreement and followed Kagome as they descended the stairs and stepped foot onto the pebbles. The sounds of the crunching started again and were the only noise in the empty area.

Kagome looked ahead at the darkened walkway leading to the outer shrines. _'I am here, Kagome… I will not leave you.'_ Kagome smiled and closed her eyes for a brief second, listening to her mother's words and hearing the comfort that she gave. Midoriko wrapped her arms around Kagome and she opened her eyes to show her love. Kagome knew her mother wouldn't abandon her on this, but of course, her mother would have explaining to do. Now was not the time to worry about her problems. The monks and priestesses of the Ise Shrine died and were in pain because of her. This demon, Raige, came for her and it was because of her that the shrine was destroyed. Kagome would fix this. She would do everything in her power to heal the wounded, anyone who still had a soul, and fix the once beautiful shrine. It would be a long night, and probably long day tomorrow, but Kagome was determined to heal every last thing within the shrine grounds before she thought about herself.

* * *

**So... chapter 5 is a new one. As of right now, I'm planning on making this story about 20 chapters long. So it'll be less than a half of the Prophecy of the Child. I have had many requests for the story not to be so long and so I won't make it. It's just that I find myself wanting to continue writing, not wanting to end the lives of the characters because of the interest and fantasy that I can live through them. That's how I read books and stories. But that's okay. So I'm trying to shove things together and make things happen more quickly, but not so quick where it seems forceful and unreal. It takes imagination to write things. :) **

**- Kaleialohalani**


	6. Meet Raige Meet Kagome

**Author's Note:** Wow! Look I'm back so soon! :) I'm so proud of myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 6: Meet Raige; Meet Kagome**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Time must have been moving slowly or it must have stopped altogether, for the days have gone and blended in together to become one long journey through life. Time was not the problem here, though. No, it was not time that was tormenting the lost souls. It was not time that countered faith in this matter. It was death and evil. For time was trying to slow down for the souls who needed more time, for the souls who needed to live just a few moments more for the essence of their High Priestess.

People were dying here and there as the monks and priestesses could do nothing but lessen their pain to the eternal sleep and guide their spirits to Buddha. Some of the wounded monks and priestesses could not be saved as they had lost too much blood or had deep internal injuries. No one blamed her, though. No one thought little of her when she had let so many die because of her inability to heal faster. No, no one thought she was weak.

Kagome let the sobs escape her as she walked out into the sunlight of the day. Her whole body shook with her pain, her legs were too numb to carry her anywhere but she found herself moving. Her name was called a few times but she couldn't hear anything behind her as she went towards… anything else but what lay behind her. Kagome couldn't feel her feet move, she couldn't feel her body shaking with the cries that came out of her mouth. Her eyes were flooding with tears that streamed their way down her cheeks that she couldn't feel. Suddenly, Kagome collapsed, hitting the pavement with her dead weight.

The monks cried her name as they ran towards her, calling each other for more help. Monk Kiyoshi was the first to reach Kagome, swooping her into his arms as he went to his knees. He cradled Kagome close to his chest, feeling the quick rise and fall of her own. He glanced into her eyes to see weariness and pain. Monk Kiyoshi flinched and turned to his Brothers as they all came to help her.

"My Lady…" Monk Nobu said, holding Monk Kenshin's arm through the quick actions they took. His face was in deep concentration as, though he couldn't see her pain, he could feel it through her aura. Kagome's aura radiated with sadness, pain and exhaustion. "She must get some sleep."

Kagome shook her head but wondered if it was really moving against Monk Kiyoshi. "No," she said, closing her eyes against the rays of the sun that nearly blinded her.

"Kagome…" Monk Kiyoshi said, holding her tighter as a priestess brought water for her. "You must rest. You have done enough now."

"No…" she said, trying to shake her head again. "There is more to be done. There is much more to be done…"

Monk Kiyoshi looked up at his Brothers with a worried look. For three days Kagome has been healing the wounded. For three whole days Kagome hasn't gotten any sleep whatsoever, determined to heal every single soul in the Ise Shrine. They watched as Kagome healed one person after the other, only taking breaks to eat because they continued to insist and force her to. Monk Kiyoshi looked down at Kagome within his arms and saw how broken she was. There were dark spots under her eyes and she was as pale as he's ever seen her. Her body was cold, shivering in his arms and wracking with sobs. She was tired, that he could see from a mile away. She was probably delusional from the lack of sleep and the loss of lives around her. But most of all, he knew that Kagome was hurting. She was hurting not because of her weariness, but because of her inability to save every single soul in the Ise Shrine.

"Kagome… you tried. Do not blame yourself for not being able to save everyone," he said tenderly as Monk Minoru took the offered cup from the priestess. The Brothers all nodded their heads but Kagome shook hers, her eyes still closed against the rays of the light.

"No… I should have been able to save them. I should have been able to heal everyone." Kagome felt her heart in pain again. She wasn't able to save everyone. As she was healing one person, somewhere in the shrine another one died. The shrine house she had just left was the last of the wounded, the last of those who tried to hang on for her. Because they believed in her, that she could heal them, and so they waited for her. They remained in their bodies, wracked with pain and blood because they trusted her to heal their spirit and flesh. But she hadn't reached them all. She hadn't been fast enough to heal everyone so that another wouldn't die waiting. Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat, her exhaustion driving her insane, and with the lack of sleep she has gotten she was losing her sanity.

Monk Kiyoshi took the cup from Monk Minoru's hand and placed it against her lips. Though Kagome fought for a bit, she gave up. "Drink," he said, and the water flowed into Kagome's mouth. "You need to sleep. You are in no condition to do anything." He took the cup away and gave it back to Monk Minoru. "Go to sleep Kagome. We will begin on rebuilding the shrine."

Kagome shook her head, her eyelids closing against her permission. "No… I need to help you guys." But she couldn't seem to open her eyes and the darkness was all she saw.

"You have healed so many, Kagome," Monk Kenshin said, his eyes filled with worry and concern as he watched Kagome fight her sleep. "So many of the wounded are alive because of you…"

"And so many has died because of me…"

"No." Monk Arata said, his voice stern and powerful when he was such a quiet and reserved person.

Kagome's head turned to the sound of Monk Arata's voice. Though he rarely spoke, when he did, everyone listened intently at the sound of his voice and wisdom he contained.

Monk Minoru nodded as he looked at his Brother who kept his head down, not wanting to speak anymore. "So many died because of Raige." He looked towards his Priestess and a smile broke on his face. "Do not blame yourself for what he has done. Everyone is thankful for what you have done, My Lady. Now… it is time for you to think about yourself and get some much needed rest."

Kagome sighed, listening to her Brothers all agree. Though she felt the total opposite, Kagome just resigned. She couldn't fight her Brothers like this. She couldn't even open her eyes to glare at them. So she gave up fighting and went right into her mother's arms.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Damn!" Inuyasha said, slamming his phone against the table.

Kikyo jumped at his side while Miroku and Sango across from them jumped as well. "Dammit Inuyasha," Miroku said, feeling the table vibrate with the force of the impact. He quickly looked around to see that some of the guests were looking at them from the commotion. Miroku just nodded his head with a small smile and they began to shake their heads and look away. He looked up to the counter to see Ary glancing at their booth. He gave her an apologetic look and then looked back at his best friend with a glare. "What the hell?"

"Kagome's not picking up her phone," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He knew he was squeezing his phone and it could break any second, but he didn't care. "This is the third day that she hasn't called ever since she left for Ise." His eyes glared holes into the table while the others looked at him with worry.

Kikyo placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry, Inu… I'm quite sure my sister is safe." She watched as Inuyasha didn't answer her and knew that he was deep in his thoughts. He was so worried about her sister that sometimes he would tune her out when he was captured by his thoughts for Kagome. Kikyo sighed and took her hand back. "My sister is strong… she can take care of herself."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyo and nearly glared at her for saying that. Sango noticed his new anger and her eyes widened, opening her mouth to stop him.

"Wh… why don't we leave?" she proposed, trying to think of something else to talk about. "Get some fresh air, hmm?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha with worry. She hoped that he wouldn't make another seen in the Café but knowing Inuyasha, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. After a few tense moments, Inuyasha nodded his head with a sigh.

"Fine," he said harshly. Miroku got out of the booth and went to Kikyo to help her get out. Sango then scooted out with Inuyasha. The four of them walked out of Café 100 and began to walk down the sidewalk that was not as crowded during this time of day.

Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's arm and tried to comfort him. "Let's go to the shrine…" she said, hoping to ease his worries. "Maybe my mother has heard from Kagome." Inuyasha nodded his head and she had to smile up at him. Kikyo kept to herself about his feelings for her sister. Though it pained her to see how much Inuyasha was worried about Kagome, there was really nothing she could do about it. Miroku and Sango agreed to go with them so they all walked to the shrine.

"Are you sure you should be walking, Kikyo?" Sango asked next to Miroku's side. She squeezed Miroku's hand, expressing her worry to him as the two of them looked at her.

Kikyo just waved them off with her free hand. "I need the walk. I've been cooped up in the house for so long that I forgot what walking was like." The others laughed and continued to head for the Higurashi shrine.

The shrine stairs came into view and they all ascended, stopping every so often so Kikyo could catch her breath. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Kikyo as all thoughts about Kagome ran out of him. He was worried about her now, making Kikyo smile at the attention she was given. Her man was back again. Though he was pestering her about carrying her, Kikyo just shook him off and continued to head up the stairs, listening to his grumbling about her stubbornness. It was good to have her fiancé back.

At the top, they made their way to the house and knocked on the door. Kira answered after a few moments, surprised with a smile on her face at the visitors.

"Oh. Well hello," Kira said, looking at the four who stood outside her home. She gestured for them to come in and everyone headed to the living room. After they all took their seats, Kira offered them anything to drink or eat which they declined.

"We just came from the Café," Miroku said with a thankful smile. Kira smiled back and nodded her head, going to sit on a recliner near the fireplace across from everyone. She looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on the couch and then at Sango and Miroku right next to them.

"Is everything okay?" she asked after the few quiet minutes, wondering why they had come to visit.

Sango sighed, and nudged her head towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha tried to get in contact with Kagome but she hasn't been picking up her phone for the past three days."

"We were wondering if Kagome had contacted you, mother," Kikyo said, watching her mother's expression go slack. Kikyo frowned, seeing her mother's worry as well.

Kira shook her head, her eyes going to the floor as she thought about her daughter. "No. Kagome hasn't called. I tried calling the Ise Shrine but no one picked up." She sighed and looked up at the others across from her. "I know that whatever happened was something bad, but I haven't heard anything from her."

Kikyo could see and hear her mother's worry, and so she too became worried. Of course something had happened, but she just hoped that nothing happened to her sister. The others were deep in their thoughts as well as they avoided each other's gazes. After a few minutes, Sango sighed and looked up.

"Why don't we go to Inutaisho's house?" she offered, wanting everyone to cheer up. Sango looked towards Inuyasha. "Is that okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, thinking that he needed to clear his mind. "Sure." Maybe if they all got together and talked about something else then they could get things off their mind. Kira nodded her head and stood up.

"Okay…" she said, taking her apron off and heading into the kitchen. The others got up as well and Kikyo took out her phone as Miroku and Sango went towards the door.

"I'm going to call Keisha," Kikyo said, taking her phone out and already dialing her home. Inuyasha remained by her side and nodded his head. He looked up as Kira came into the living room to grab her purse and checked herself. He smiled at her and she urged them to the door. The two followed and Kikyo began talking into the phone as they all walked out of the house. Inuyasha placed his hand around Kikyo's waist as they descended the stairs.

Closing her cell phone, Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "Dai's coming here first, he said. Then, we'll pick up Kazuki and head to your parents' house." Inuyasha nodded his head with a smile and they all walked down the shrine stairs to wait for Dai.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Blinking her eyes, Kagome opened to see the light that penetrated through the clouds above. She smiled, feeling the grass tickle her cheeks and the flowers that sprouted on the side of her face. She took a deep breath, drawing in the wonderful fragrance of grass and flowers, releasing the breath with a long sigh.

"Kagome…"

Turning her head, Kagome looked to the side to see her mother lying down next to her with purple violets around her. Kagome smiled in welcome, smiling at the pain that she couldn't feel anymore. "Mother…" she said, her voice with gratitude and love.

Midoriko smiled, now only wearing a white kimono with white stitching of flowers along the chest. Kagome wore the same thing. Midoriko looked at her daughter, taking in the serene appearance she held now when she had seen Kagome so weary and in pain. "You did a wonderful job, Kagome," she congratulated.

Kagome then frowned, being remembered about what had happened. She turned to look up at the rainbow that formed, not being able to bring a smile to her face. "I didn't do enough."

Midoriko chuckled softly and turned to look up at the rainbow as well. "Now why do you say that?"

"Because I didn't save everyone…" Kagome said, her voice soft and quiet. She didn't want to admit it so brashly. It pained her to know that lives were lost around her while she was healing only one life.

"Well… you can't heal everyone in this world," Midoriko said, her mind being patient. She knew Kagome's thoughts and knew how she felt. She had been with Kagome while she was healing the wounded and she had been with Kagome through the hardship of healing. She had seen what Kagome saw, felt what Kagome felt and understood it all. "You can't expect time to stop for you so that you could heal everyone who was dying."

Kagome shook her head, pressing her lips together. "But this is different. The monks and priestesses were hurt because of me. Because Raige had come for me and vented out his rage against them. I should have been there for them…"

"But you wasn't," Midoriko said, finishing her sentence.

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. I wasn't. I should have been able to heal everyone who had gotten hurt because of me…"

"But you couldn't," Midoriko said, again finishing her sentence. Kagome turned to look at her mother with a glare.

"What's your point?" Midoriko asked, her eyes still up at the rainbow as Kagome glared at her. She could feel her daughter's anger but she didn't care. She would tell Kagome what she thought about Kagome's inability to heal everyone. Her daughter was such a strong-minded person that she truly believed she could do whatever she set her mind to. Sometimes the impossible was what she worked towards.

"My point," Kagome said, getting up and placing one hand down to lean on as she stared at her mother, "is that I should have been able to heal everyone, mother." She watched as her mother didn't move and so she continued, wanting her mother to understand. "I should have been able to heal everyone because they had gotten hurt over me. Is that not enough to feel guilty for?"

Midoriko then turned her eyes to look at her daughter and smiled with a shake of her head. "No." Midoriko got up, sitting on her butt while bringing her knees to her chest. She rested her arms on the top of her knees and looked ahead at the falling water. "Kagome… you blame yourself for what was out of your control. You believe that you can save the whole world…"

Kagome chuckled and turned from her mother. "I thought that was why I was made," she said sarcastically.

Midoriko turned to glare at her daughter. "No." Kagome arched her eyebrows, not believing her mother, but remained quiet as she stared at the waterfall. Midoriko sighed heavily and turned to look back at the falling water. "The Fates had allowed you to be reborn because they knew what Kano had hidden from the world." This drew Kagome's attention and she looked towards her mother with wonder and interest. "The Fates had seen Kano create a demon. With the help of his most trusted demon lords, Kano had created a demon inside of an egg. They kept the egg in secret within the underground chambers on Hokkaido Island." Midoriko watched the water fall and heard Kagome change her seating position. "When the egg hatched, the demon that emerged was an Inu-demon." Kagome nodded her head, putting pieces together, though her mother didn't look at her. She watched the waterfall with her mother, listening about what had happened and what backed up her theories.

"The baby was then placed away in Mizuko's holding. Mizuko was a water seer and she could create different worlds through a water portal. Here, she sent the demon, Raige, to spend three years into a world by himself. But within the world he was sent in, he grew old faster than just the three years that he was locked away in." Midoriko nodded her head to herself, remembering the words of the Fates. "Raige grew to be three hundred years old."

Kagome gawked as she looked at her mother, stunned. Midoriko turned to nod at her, answering the question in her mind. Kagome turned to look back at the waterfall, shocked at how fast the demon had grown and what was now in her hands.

"It seems like Mizuko had made the mirror to work in a speed of one hundred years within the water portal whereas the real world only went by for one year. The Fates were indeed worried and shocked at what had been done and therefore began to plan on the better action to take." Midoriko watched Kagome who continued to look at the waterfall. She frowned, knowing that she should have told Kagome sooner but didn't have the heart to break her daughter's dreams. "The Fates sent you back to destroy the demon." Kagome nodded her head, knowing the answer already and Midoriko turned to look at the ground. "The Fates had seen the demon coming back and wanted to bring you back to destroy him. When they told me this, I was happy for you because you would be able to go back to the living. I saw how unhappy you were here with me," she said, her eyes sad as she looked at the ground. "I knew that I couldn't make you happy here. And the Fates provided another option… so I took it. Even though it meant that you would have to fight again, I knew that it would be better than you remaining here with me." Midoriko sighed softly to herself. She knew that her daughter would have been unhappy here, though she always smiled and tried to be happy, for her. But Kagome was never happy here. Kagome wanted to be with Inuyasha, and Midoriko understood. At least now Kagome was alive to fulfill that desire within her. At least now Kagome was alive to be with her family and friends and she could be happy. That was all Midoriko asked for when she took the Fates' offer.

Kagome turned to look at her mother, reading her mother's thoughts and feeling bad for being mad at her mother. "Mother…" she said, drawing her mother's eyes towards her own. "I don't blame you for what you did. I'm thankful that I was sent back, and you're right. I am happy now that I'm with my family and friends," she said with a genuine smile. Midoriko smiled back and Kagome felt right. She threw away her thoughts of being angry at the Fates and at her mother because now that she was back, she realized she had something to fight for. Again. "Even though I'm a bit… disappointed…" she said with a frown. Kagome turned to look at the waterfall. "I'm glad the Fates sent me back. It's obvious that this demon is powerful and whatever he did within that water portal has made him to be a very powerful Inu-demon. And it seems like I'm the only one who can stop him," she said, now believing that it was a good idea that the Fates had brought her back. Kagome sighed, feeling trapped and confused.

Midoriko tilted her head with a smile on her face. "Kagome… I know what you thought the Fates did was wrong. But… you really are the only hope anyone has." Midoriko watched as Kagome turned towards her with a look that begged her to continue, to give her hope. "You were made to become the High Priestess, and you were made to protect. But you were also given a gift." Midoriko smiled as Kagome looked at her with confusion and skepticism. "You were given a heart, Kagome. A huge heart…" she said with a loving smile. "And with that… you were able to obtain many friends who love you, your family who loves you and so many ordinary people in Japan who respect and adore you. You were given a chance to live this life with the huge heart that you have." Midoriko turned back to look at the waterfall, remembering about the task ahead of Kagome.

"But I am going to tell you this. It's not going to be easy. This demon, Raige, is powerful. I believe," she said, her eyes sorrowful as she looked at the pond where water fell and rippled, "that Raige could even be stronger than Kano."

Kagome sighed heavily, keeping her eyes straight ahead with a blank expression. She had a new task. Yes, she had a meaning in life now and she had to live for it. Kagome felt a bit weary already just listening about Raige, but inwardly she was trying to prepare herself for defeating him. If Raige was indeed powerful and strong, stronger than Kano, then she would have to train even harder to match him. Kano had taken all that she had three years ago, and more. With the help of the jewel she had defeated him. If it wasn't for the jewel then she would have lost.

"I can't beat him without the Shikon no Tama…" she said, rubbing the soft fabric of her dress against her calf. She sat on her side with her legs to the right of her. Kagome kept her eyes forward as she nodded her head. "I wasn't able to beat Kano without the jewel. I'm going to have to use it again."

Midoriko closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath that cleared her thoughts and filled her lungs. She knew what Kagome meant. If the jewel was needed, she would have to extract it from her heart where it was buried in. Midoriko shook her head, a frown on her face. "The Fates said nothing about you using the jewel."

"It doesn't matter," Kagome said, not caring if the Fates had said she would die again. It was inevitable that she would. "I was born to protect and I am only strong because of the sacred jewel within me. If it wasn't for the jewel I would be an ordinary priestess."

"No, that's where you are wrong," Midoriko said with a smile on her face, though she knew she should have been mad at her daughter for thinking that. "You are powerful in your own right, in your own abilities. The people you healed today weren't healed by the jewel, Kagome," she said turning to look at her daughter. She could feel Kagome's hopelessness starting to sink in as she told herself that she was weak. "The jewel had nothing to do with the fact that you had saved so many lives. It was your power, your will and determination that allowed you to heal them." Kagome frowned and looked at the flowers at her feet.

"And I'm so proud of you," Midoriko said with so much love in her voice. Kagome slowly turned to look at her and a smile lit her face. Midoriko smiled back, watching the glow emitting off her daughter's smile. "Now get some rest. You deserve it." Kagome nodded her head and leaned towards her mother, going to her mother's lap as she felt Midoriko switch her seating. At once Kagome was hit with fatigue from the three days she had been healing. Her eyes closed and her breathing became even to the strokes of her mother's hands on her hair.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The Five Monks ordered monks and priestesses as they carried on with the rebuilding of the Ise Shrine. Monk Kiyoshi stopped his pounding of nails and glanced up at the bright sun. He shielded his eyes and sighed, sweat leaking down his cheeks as the heat waves hit him full force. Monk Kiyoshi wiped the sweat off his brow and looked ahead at the monks rebuilding the archway into the Naiku Shrine. He smiled as he watched two monks climb on ladders on each side of the archway while others passed them nails and wood. The priestesses were busy with cooking, bringing food and water to the men and tending to the garden. Monk Kiyoshi shook his head with a smile and grabbed his hammer.

The sound of pounding was loud within the shrine grounds as everyone helped to rebuild the destroyed. Monk Kiyoshi thought about the past four days that had come and gone so quickly as if it was all a blur that never happened. That demon, Raige, was definitely strong. He remembered fighting that demon with his Brothers as they tried to stop him from entering Kagome's shrine house. He could still picture the smirk on the demon's face as he entertained himself with them. One thing was for sure about that demon, he was powerful and evil. The look in Raige's eyes was one of pure evil and his demonic aura was full of evil that suffocated him. He remembered what it was like to touch that demon's aura, as if a million of spiders were crawling under his skin and biting him from the inside out. Monk Kiyoshi shook his head, getting rid of the thought and images in his mind.

He sighed, grabbing another nail to resume pounding again. They have had many visitors and frantic people wondering what had happened to the shrine. There were crowds that would gather at the gates of the Ise Shrine, shocked and horrified at the destruction of the entrance of the shrine. So, he had ordered a handful of monks to stay at the entrance to the Ise Shrine and stop people from entering or gathering. Monk Kiyoshi didn't want the media on this matter. It was a matter for the shrine, not the media. The first archway they finished was the entrance into Ise Shrine so that no more people would flock in horror. But as visitors came for blessings, they were stopped and turned away by the monks.

"Brother?"

Monk Kiyoshi turned around, forgetting about his hammer and nail, as he quickly got up. "Kagome! What are you doing up?" he asked, going over to her to see if she was in any condition to walk around.

Kagome smiled at him with a nod. "I'm fine, my Brother." She looked over him with a frown and concern in her eyes. "You haven't been sleeping," she said with worry. She looked at her Brother and saw that he was wearing a different kimono instead of his usual one. He wore the same kimono as the others which meant that his kimono was washing or in repair. Kagome frowned. She could see the wrinkles on her Brother's face, see the weariness in his eyes. His true age was appearing underneath all his hiding. "I want you to go rest."

Monk Kiyoshi smiled and shook his head. "I am not tired. You should be resting. You were only asleep for one day."

"That's all I needed. My mother was with me and helped to heal me," Kagome said, placing one hand on his cheek with love. "I want you to get some rest. You have been pushing yourself too hard, old man," she said with a giggle.

Monk Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he moved back, stunned at Kagome's choice of words. "Old man?" he asked, watching as she began to laugh, her laughter floating within the shrine grounds. Everyone nearby stopped what they were doing and turned to watch Kagome laugh for them, making their hearts lighter. Monk Kiyoshi smiled and giggled. "Okay… okay. I'll give in this time." Monk Kiyoshi placed his arms within the sleeves of his kimono and gave her a firm look. "But if I go… you must order my other Brothers as well," he bargained.

Kagome quit her laughter, nodding her head as she looked at him trying to calm down. "Yes, I will." She smiled at her Brother and watched as he bid his farewell and walked towards the inner shrines to his shrine house. Kagome shook her head after him and turned to find her other Brothers. After Kagome ordered her Brothers to take a nap, she went to the Geku Shrine to check on the monks and priestesses. The walk to the Geku Shrine was what she needed to clear her mind of all the racing thoughts and duties she had. The wind caressed her face ever so softly as it dared to blow again, making the hanging leaves and branches of the Willow tress sway in the soft breeze. The sweet smell of the trees and the forest comforted her nerves and soul. The streams below her trickled with water and the pebbles clashed with one another again in their game. Kagome smiled to herself, feeling the comfort that the forest offered her.

Reaching the Geku Shrine, Kagome smiled and said her blessings to all the monks and priestesses. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and gathered around her to bow at her feet. Kagome gave everyone her blessing and wished them well as they thanked her for her what she has given them, another chance at life. Everyone was so thankful that she had healed them that they wept as they kept their head down. Kagome took a few minutes to tell everyone to take care and to continue working hard, and so they did. She walked towards the bridges connecting to the entrance of the Ise Shrine and saw monks standing guard. She scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering what this was all about.

"Monks?" Kagome called as she gotten to the last step of the bridge. The monks all turned around and their eyes all widened together as they all took in a sharp gasp. At once they fell to their knees, placing their heads against the ground and began to thank her. Kagome smiled sheepishly and looked around to make sure no one was nearby to witness this. "Thank you…" she said, nodding her head to everyone as they continued with their prayers and thanks. Kagome rushed forward and everyone quieted as she came closer to them. "Now… rise to your feet." Everyone did so, keeping their heads down so not to look into her eyes. Kagome felt relieved, nervous that someone was going to walk by and notice what was happening.

"Why do you stand here?" she asked, looking at each forehead of the monks dressed in the same brownish-orange robe as every other monk in the shrine grounds, even her Brothers.

"My Lady…" the monk right in front of her said. "We were told by Monk Kiyoshi to remain here to stop anyone from entering."

Kagome blinked and smiled to herself. _'Of course…'_ she thought, wondering why she hadn't thought about the word that would spread over Japan if everyone found out what happened to the most holiest shrine in all of Japan. She nodded her head. "Then you may carry on. I must leave for a bit to make a phone call. But I shall be back soon." Everyone nodded their heads and made a way for Kagome to pass. She left the Ise Shrine, heading for the nearest telephone she could find.

Walking down the quiet streets of Ise was comforting rather than the busy streets of Tokyo. It was such a big difference. Then, she just remembered her motorbike and was surprised she didn't see it at the entrance. _'Uh-oh… now I have to find it. If not… I have to pay Inuyasha back,'_ she thought, wondering where her bike could have gone. Kagome sighed and continued forward through the brick roads with food vendors on either side. Japanese merchants were selling their goods on the sides of the roads in Ise, where they still had a chance for profit. Kagome smiled at everyone and only a few had noticed her. Even though she was dressed in a deep purple kimono, people still noticed her face because she was known now and there were statues made of her. And when they did, and fell to their knees, people walking by noticed and, so deep in knowing their traditions, fell to their knees as well. Kagome was stopped so many times when she had to give her blessings those who fell to their knees. _'Why is this such a tradition?'_ she wondered as the last couple got up and nodded their thanks, keeping their eyes avoided, and left. _'I need to tell my mother to take this damn tradition away,'_ she thought. Kagome finally found a payphone and took out the loose change she brought with her.

The first ring came on and Kagome looked around her to make sure that she met no eye contact with anyone. She faced the stone wall in front of her and waited as another ring came on. Then, she heard a very gruff voice.

"Hello?"

She smiled, hearing Inuyasha's irritated voice. _'He must be wondering who's calling him,'_ she thought with a giggle. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone, making Kagome flinch and yank the phone away from her ear.

"Inuyasha! Don't yell," she said into the receiver angrily, hearing a buzzing sound now in her ear.

"Kagome! It's Kagome!"

There were some shouts in the background but she couldn't make out any words. "Who's that?" she asked, wondering where he was.

"It's everyone. We're all at my parents' house. Why didn't you call before? Did you get my calls?" he asked frantically, his voice filled with worry and concern. Kagome frowned but inwardly she smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys but I couldn't get to a phone. I was too busy." A bicyclist rode by, ringing his loud bell.

"Who's that? Kagome, where are you? Are you still in Ise?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Listen Inuyasha… I need to tell you something." The other end was silent and she could picture him giving her his full attention, his ears flattened in submission. Kagome smiled just thinking about it. "Something bad happened to the Ise Shrine. Was there anything on the news about it?"

"No," Inuyasha said. She heard him take the phone away from his mouth as he talked to the others and heard many voices. _'Who's there?'_ she wondered, hearing a lot of people. Inuyasha then came back on the line. "There wasn't anything on TV. Why? What happened? Are you okay? Should I come get you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No… no. I'm fine." Inuyasha sighed and she continued. "It's just… Inu… the Ise Shrine was attacked." There was a silence as Kagome composed herself, wishing that he was here to hold her. She still felt the heavy weight of the shrine on her shoulders.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, "do you want me to come? I'll come and help you."

Kagome smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the sincerity of his voice. "No. It's just… that's why I haven't been able to contact you guys." Kagome then told Inuyasha about what happened at the shrine over these past four days. Inuyasha listened and every once in a while interrupted with angry shouts for what happened and the pain and suffering she had to go through. But she didn't reveal too much to him. Knowing Inuyasha, he had too much to deal with and didn't need her emotions to burden him even more. Kagome sighed, getting the explanation out. "Right now we're repairing the shrine so I won't be coming back for a while. Can you tell my mother?" she asked, hoping he didn't get mad.

Inuyasha was silent for a bit and she wondered if he had heard her. "Yeah," he finally said. "She's right here so I'll tell her." Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks, Inu."

"No problem." Kagome frowned, hearing the sadness in his soft voice. She wondered who was there and what they were doing. They were probably watching him and wondering what she was saying. That was probably why he was speaking softly whenever she heard his emotions come out. Kagome sighed.

"Well… I need to get going. I'll call you when I can. I promise."

"Okay…" Inuyasha said, not wanting to hang up the phone.

"Bye, Inu."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking in the sound of her voice, praying that she'll be safe. "Bye, Kagome." He remained on the line until he heard the click of the receiver and the phone went dead. He sighed, closing his phone and placed it in his pocket. Inuyasha turned around and looked at his family. Everyone was here. Koga and Ayame had come when they heard Izayoi had wanted to make a barbeque since they were all over the house. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Rin had come from work and were in the living room with everyone. Souta came after his baseball practice now that the afternoon was over and the sun began to reach for the horizon. He had to tell them about what happened as everyone looked at him with expectant looks, waiting for him to start. But he took a moment to think about Kagome and what she was going through. He wanted to be there with her. He wanted to help her out, knowing the things she had to do that would tire her. He didn't know what was going on, but she told him that a demon called Raige was on the loose and had attacked the shrine. Now, they were rebuilding it and burying the bodies. Kagome would have so much to do. He knew she wouldn't be coming back for some time and wondered if he should just go to see her and make sure that she was okay.

"Inuyasha!" Koga called, wondering why the hanyou was silent. He opened his hands wide and jerked his head to emphasize his curiosity. "So… what happened?"

Inuyasha sighed and told everyone.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Five days went by and the Ise Shrine was now rebuilt. With everyone fixing up the broken shrine houses by using the wood from the trees they cut down in the woods, the shrine was rebuilt quickly. One thing that was special about the Ise Shrine is that it was always rebuilt every twenty years. Most of the shrines in the Geku and Naiku were rebuilt, but the most sacred were kept untouched. Since the monks and priestesses were used to rebuilding the shrine, they knew how to work quickly and efficiently with the wood of the forest. And though the furnishings and paint for the shrine walls still needed to be done, no one worried about it. It was time to mourn the dead. Kagome ordered everyone to mourn for three days. One day was dedicated to citing prayers in the Garden of Naiku, which had been replanted with trees from the forest and seedlings of flowers and bushels. The garden was bare compared to the lush greenery and color it once held, but they were certain that it would soon thrive with nature again. The next day was dedicated to praying to the statue of Buddha in the clearing of the Naiku Shrine, and cleansing of the body would be done three times that day. While the last day was for feeding the dead and guiding them on their journey to the afterlife with food and offerings. Kagome was certain that everyone wouldn't protest because they would want their fallen brothers and sisters to have a proper burial. Though theirs were different, Kagome wanted their souls to rest when they had died so valiantly.

So the three days were spent as such and Kagome found that time was passing by before her eyes. She was weary of the days of prayer in the garden and in front of Buddha's statue, but she would endure. The fallen deserved it. After the three days were over, everyone began to detail the shrine again. Though things were fixed, basically, they still had to be designed and detailed to how they were before. Furniture and mats would have to be made and brought into the shrine houses. Things would have to be remade that were once in the shrine house.

Kagome walked into the inner shrines of the Naiku and went to the two story house to the side of the Naiku. She walked down the gray stoned pathway with pillars engraved with scriptures all around the stone. The atmosphere changed as she continued towards the stairs of the shrine house. There was one place in the Naiku Shrine that was hidden from demons and humans, and protected with many barriers. Kagome felt each barrier as she passed through them, walking down the pathway as she was shadowed by the shadow of the pillars she passed. The barriers didn't harm her, but instead welcomed her and let her pass through. She ascended the stairs and passed the last barrier, listening to the sound of the wood creaking beneath her feet.

The shoji doors were closed, hiding what was behind them. Kagome placed both hands on both doors and pushed them open, being greeted by the incenses that were lined along the walls. The room glowed with the sun's rays that poured through the windows along the walls of the shrine house. It was fairly big, the room's length long as the treasures remained at the other end. The stairs to the second floor remained to her right, a long sheet of cream lay covering the stairs from view. Kagome took in the smells around her and closed her eyes. She opened them to look at the treasures at the end of the room, seeing for herself what they were to protect within the Ise Shrine. Being the High Priestess comes with duties. But her utmost duty was to protect the Ise Shrine, which she has obviously failed. Kagome frowned, but her eyes remained on the three artifacts at the end of the room that was glowed by the sun.

High on pedestals, with three windows side by side that shone the sun's rays onto each pedestal, Kagome smiled at the three Imperial Regalia that the Ise Shrine contains, and she protects, the High Priestess. Taking a glance at each item, one of them being her Kusanagi, Kagome took a moment to look over all of the treasures. Movement caught her eye and she turned towards the stairs to see a priestess pushing back the curtain as she came down the stairs. At once she looked up and her eyes widened.

The priestess fell to the floor with her hands out in front of her. "My Lady…"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "May Buddha bless you as I have blessed you, my child." The priestess said her thanks for Kagome's blessing and Kagome turned towards the door. "You may rise and continue your work." She heard shuffling as the priestess got up and Kagome walked out of the doors, descending the stairs. The sounds of the wood creaking were followed as the priestess went to close the shoji doors and Kagome walked back onto the stone pathway.

Monk Kiyoshi sighed as he went to sit on a rock. "Good job, Brothers," he called as his four Brothers walked towards him. Everyone nodded their heads and smiled at each other.

"Where's Kagome?" Monk Kenshin asked as he looked down at his eldest. One by one they went to their butts to sit down for a break.

"She said she was going to check on the Imperial Regalia." The others nodded their head with acknowledgement and they went back to looking at the monks and priestesses moving about. Some were carrying furniture and long rolls of mats to be cut up and placed in the shrine houses. Some carried more objects used in each shrine house like vases, candlesticks and statues of Buddha. Kagome had instructed the Five Monks to use the gifts she received as offerings, telling them to try and use everything else before the golden gifts, and buy what they needed for the shrine. Some of the offerings and money used from the Ise Shrine was used as well and now all of the things needed were purchased and waiting to be placed in their spots around the shrine.

Kagome walked towards her Brothers, looking around the shrine grounds as they remained in the opening with Buddha's statue. Pillars guided the pathways that led to other places in the Naiku as the Garden of Naiku remained at the other end. Kagome's eyes saddened as she looked at the once beautiful garden. "How are you, my Brothers?" she asked coming to stand next to them with her hands clasped in front of her.

"We are well, My Lady…" Monk Minoru said, his hazel eyes soft as he gazed up at her. She smiled, looking at her other Brothers and nodded. Kagome looked up and gazed out at the other shrines that were rebuilt. The wood used was the same as the shrines that remained in tact so the new shrines blended in. She nodded her head and sighed.

"My Brothers… I must leave today. My family is worried about me and wishes for me to return." The Monks looked at each other with a knowing look, already figuring that she had to go back. Kagome has been here for about nine days already. It was in the middle of a new week already and the families would be worried. Monk Kiyoshi, however, was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come to see Kagome. But he knew one reason why he wouldn't come for Kagome. "I told them to wait until the shrine is rebuilt and then I will return." Kagome turned to look down at her Brothers with a smile on her face. "I'm proud of everyone for rebuilding the shrine so quickly. Now I can return home. But… I will be on my guard and so that means you will call me when you feel a demonic aura nearby. You will call me when anything threatens this shrine right away. Understood?"

The Brothers nodded their heads and rose to walk Kagome out of the shrine. "Of course, Kagome…" Monk Kiyoshi said as he walked next to Kagome and the four Brothers behind them. "We shall call you if we really need you."

"No…" Kagome said turning to look at her Brother with a sharp look. "You will call me when you need me anytime, not when you 'really' need me," she emphasized, and Monk Kiyoshi nodded with an amusing smile. Kagome sighed with a smile and turned her head to look over the bridges at all the trees that surrounded them. The six of them walked over the bridges into the Geku Shrine, noticing the huge improvements it made over this past week. The shrine was rebuilt and now just needed touch ups, but the gardens within the shrines would take the longest. Now, all they could do was pray to the plants for life. The six then left the last bridge and was at the shrine house at the entrance of the Ise Shrine. A few monks were in there to keep watch at the entrance and Kagome nodded at them when they averted their eyes but didn't fall to their knees since they were in the shrine house. The Brothers showed Kagome where they kept her sports bike.

"Oh…" Kagome said as she followed Monk Kenshin to retrieve her bike behind the shrine house. "I was wondering what happened to it. I thought I would have to pay Inuyasha back," she said with a smile. Monk Kenshin laughed and walked her to the entrance with the motorbike between them. Lucky for her she wore the same clothes she came with, the blue shirt and jeans pants that went above her knees so it'll be comfortable to ride again. The Brothers lined up behind her and she placed the stand of the bike down so she could hug her Brothers.

"Take care, my Brothers," she said as she left Monk Kenshin and went into Monk Nobu's embrace. "And don't work too hard… all of you. Leave it to the young and able-bodies."

Monk Minoru snickered as Kagome left his embrace to hug Monk Arata. "Able-bodies? We are not able-bodies?" His Brothers chuckled with him at her humor.

"No, you are not," Kagome said as she entered Monk Kiyoshi's arms. "I've seen all of your ages this long week," she said, moving back to talk to all of her Brothers. "Don't push yourselves. I don't want to lose any of you." The Brothers just smiled at her heavy concern and nodded their heads to agree with her so she could feel safe leaving them. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, turning around to place her helmet on. "Farewell, my Brothers." Kagome got onto her bike as she heard her Brothers' farewell.

"Farewell, My Lady…" they all said, watching as Kagome jump started the bike with efficiency and fluency. Kagome then got comfortable and waved before she left the Ise Shrine. The Brothers watched in fascination at the new technology that Japan was creating these days. They all turned around and went back into the shrines, having a new sight to greet them now.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled, bringing her bike to a stop and leaned on one leg to look up at the shrine stairs on the side of her. She turned off the bike and took her helmet off, her hair spilling in waves around her as she shook it out. Kagome sighed with a smile and placed the helmet on the steering wheel. _'Well… it's back home and back to work…'_ she thought with a smirk. She was glad to be back, and she could see Kazuki and Inuyasha soon. Walking up the stairs, Kagome pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket and began to find Inuyasha's number. But as she got halfway up the shrine stairs, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and Kagome suddenly stopped. At once, her aura tingled and she flared it out, having being disturbed by something. And then, Kagome felt it. Her eyes widened out of disbelief and at once anger flooded her being. Her eyes looked up towards the end of the stairs and she quickly ran towards the top, thinking to herself about her family's safety. _'He's here… I can feel him… Raige…'_ Her whole mind was rimmed with excitement of having to fight Raige at last, having to meet him and see for herself the type of demon she was dealing with. Anger from what he had done caused her to attack his demonic aura with her own as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

Kagome got to the top of the stairs and suddenly a blur charged at her. At once, he was in her face, but all Kagome saw was a silver blur and then a real body in front of her. She didn't have time to take him in as she gasped and threw out her aura, making the demon move back to avoid the attack. Kagome drew in deep breaths as the demon moved towards her again, his movement quick but her eyes following him. She moved as well, wanting to get away from the stairs for her advantage. Kagome stopped in the middle of the shrine and turned to face the demonic blur that followed. There was a chuckle on the wind, making Kagome smile at the demon that finally showed his form.

"I think I have found you, Kagome…" Kagome tilted her head up and watched as the rays of the sun brightened the silver locks of the Inu-demon, Raige. She took in his appearance, his body as tall as the Takahashis and built with muscles. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his whole upper body nicely. He wore black pants that was loose but fitting and black boots. Kagome kept her focus on his eyes, which were a rich, melting blue. She was shocked to see such beautiful eyes on this demon. His face was perfect and smooth with the purple marks of the Inu-Taiyoukai on his cheeks. But his mouth was in a smirk, sinfully sexy. Kagome pressed her lips together and took in this demon's appearance. _'He looks just like the Takahashis…'_ she thought, watching the way Raige's eyes danced on her. He seemed amused, yet pleased, as to what he saw. "My name is Raige."

Smiling at him, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I know what your name is."

Raige arched his eyebrow and smirked, one fang exposed to her eyes. He liked this woman. The aura she emitted was pure power and yet she seemed so fragile. Something about her was… mesmerizing. "You do? And yet, I am quite sure that I have never met you before."

Kagome glanced at him with a fierce look, keeping her aura to herself in case she needed to defend herself. Raige's voice was dark and deep, nothing like the "childish" ways that she had envisioned when her Brothers had explained to her about him. For some reason, he seemed like a child yet an adult. "Do you remember the Ise Shrine?"

Raige nodded his head, moving to the side. At once, Kagome shifted with him fluidly and he watched her beautiful body move with his. "Yes. If I recall, I visited there about a week ago. I was looking for you… Kagome…" he said, drawing out her name with a purr. Kagome arched her eyebrow but followed his movement, wanting to stay across from him but keeping a good distance between them. "I followed your scent there."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'My scent?'_ she thought with shock, wondering where he had gotten her scent from. Raige caught her momentary distraction and took advantage. Kagome pressed her lips together as she caught his movement but was a bit too late to figure out where he was going. At once Raige was right in her face, his smile illuminating his face with triumph. Kagome gasped and was going to through out a spell when he caught her outstretched arm and used his speed to pin her against a shrine house. Kagome flinched at the sudden impact of the wood and she heard the wood split behind her. Her eyes flared up at him, but something made her stop from using her aura to push him away. The look in Raige's eyes had stopped her from thinking.

Raige smiled at Kagome, pinning her body with his as he pushed against her. He heard her gasp at the contact of their bodies but she didn't do anything to push him away. "I like your scent…" he said, his body shaking with the intensity of taking in her smell. Raige closed his eyes and moved his head to her neck, feeling her body stiffening against him. He smiled and felt his eyes roll back in his head as he took a deep breath of her luscious scent. "I've never…" he said upon releasing his breath, hitting her sensitive skin of her neck and making her shiver, "smelt anything like your scent before."

Kagome blinked back her blurry vision as she looked up at the branches of Goshinboku. _'What am I doing?'_ she thought, wondering why she was standing here within this demon's arms and letting him smell her. _'Why am I not moving?'_ she asked herself, feeling Raige's hard body against hers. _'Why can't I move?'_ she wondered, feeling vulnerable with her hand pinned above her head and Raige's head against her neck. She shivered as his breath graced her sensitive skin and she heard his growl, her eyes widening. At once she felt his hard-on against her thigh and she gasped.

Raige felt the air around him still for a second and then Kagome's aura charged with electricity, crackling against his. He flew back with such force that he had to turn in mid-air to stop from being flown into the nearest shrine house. Raige looked up at Kagome and smirked, his entire being feeling alive and… needy. "Your scent is something I've never experienced before."

Kagome began to huff, feeling her body heated and flushed at his close contact. She was angry with herself for letting him get so close to her and didn't do anything about it. She let him pin her against the wall… just like what Inuyasha did to her. Anger swelled up within her and charged her aura, making Raige smile and straighten out his body. "How dare you," she said, challenging him.

Raige opened his arms, displaying his innocence. "I didn't do anything, Kagome. You simply just didn't push me away." He smirked as he saw Kagome's eyes change to anger and she was suddenly gone from his sight. He flared out his aura and moved when he sensed her attacking him. Kagome hit the empty air and disappeared again. Raige moved with her, the two flying around the shrine grounds, trying to blow a hit on each other. But not one made body contact. Their clothes ruffled as they moved with lightning speed and the sun was unable to make a shadow on the two figures. Finally, Kagome stopped right in front of her statue and Raige across from her, the two unfazed by what they had just done. It was as if they were in a game of tag and none of them were tired of it.

"How do you know my scent?" she asked him, getting herself under control. Kagome knew that emotions were dangerous and she needed to think. Raige was definitely something new and she was finding it hard to attack him like this.

Raige smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "I was locked away when I was a child," he said, not really caring if Kagome knew about his past. He had nothing to hide but everything to gain. "I was placed in a spiritual holding. I stayed there for three hundred years and I was finally released" he said, opening his arms to encompass the area around him. "This world is much bigger than the world I was in. And… there are a lot of people here," he said with a pleasured smile.

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly glanced at her home. She pushed her aura towards her home, finding no other being inside the house. Inwardly, she sighed, thankful that no one was home. Her family would be in danger if they were here. Her eyes were locked with Raige's ones. He was something that she's never met before. His demonic aura was strong, yes, but she could feel him holding back. His nature was different, really. She had thought he would be more vicious, since he was Kano's creation, and be intent on killing her. But Raige just blew her mind when he had shown her passion and hunger for her body just a few minutes ago. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to figure him out. It would be easier for her to fight him if she knew some of his weaknesses.

"What's with the long face?" Raige asked, seeing the way Kagome changed her facial expression. "I found that humans are very… emotional…" he said with a small chuckle. His eyes studied Kagome's with deep concentration. "But with you… I find myself admiring your emotions instead of despising them." This intrigued him to no end. Not only was her aura something intoxicating, but her personality was something different as well. Raige smiled as Kagome took in a deep breath and he watched the rise and fall of her chest with great interest. His body was becoming alive.

"I'm surprised that you have no intention of hurting me," Kagome said slowly, wanting him to understand her. Though he had been locked away in a spiritual holding for three years, three hundred years within the water portal, he was indeed cunning and knowledgeable. Kagome studied his expression, one of a keen smile and watchful eyes. "You went to the Ise Shrine and destroyed everything. That I cannot accept." She straightened out her back and told her to kill him. She had been standing here this whole time, talking to him as if they were good friends. What shocked her to no end was her casual attitude towards Raige, which angered her even more. "I am the High Priestess. And therefore it is my duty to protect the Ise Shrine. I will receive revenge by destroying you, Raige, for you have killed many lives within the Ise Shrine." Raige just stood and smiled at Kagome, not really listening to her words but watching her with glee. Kagome switched her standing position and called upon the clouds to aid her in destroying this demon.

Up above the sky began to darken with ominous clouds. There was a movement in the heavens as the clouds came together and formed one large, dark cloud above the city of Tokyo. Thunder crashed above and lightning began to light the sky with light. Kagome called down the lightning and it crashed within her hand that she held toward the sky. There was a bright flash and then she felt the first feeling of solid weight. Kagome grasped her hand against a handle and held the sword at her side, the flash quickly disappearing as if it had never been. Raige watched in fascination as Kagome held a solid sword within the palm of her hand. But then she moved so swiftly that he moved as well to find her within the darkness of the shrine grounds. He caught her movement and moved when she struck at him.

Kagome swiped at the air but her eyes remained on Raige. She followed him and struck at him, trying to find his weakness but unable to read him. He dodged her strikes and he made no attempt to fight her. Kagome was so confused, but kept her thoughts clear as she concentrated on making him fight her. But he just wouldn't.

Raige bounded backwards and landed gracefully. "Well, I must say I did have fun." He smirked and turned to look at the shrine stairs. "But we have visitors coming," he said, turning back to smile at her. Kagome glared at him when she saw his eyes were soft. "Until next time… Kagome…" That said, Raige disappeared.

With a sigh, Kagome looked around the shrine grounds to make sure that everything was safe. She let go of the sword and it evaporated into thin air, as if it had never been a substance. The dark clouds looming above slowly disappeared, as if the wind pushed it away to reveal the sun peaking out through spots within the clouds. Kagome stared at the ground in front of her as she thought about this demon Raige. He definitely was something that she has never encountered before. His actions left her speechless and shocked. He didn't fight her. He didn't even raise a hand to her as she struck at him. Instead, he kept fleeing and dodging her attacks. He had come onto her with the intention of having sex with her, which enraged her altogether. _'I'm losing my mind…'_ she thought as she remembered how she had acted when he did have her captive. She hadn't moved at all. She just stood there and let him have his way with her. Kagome shook her head, dismissing the thought, and walked towards the shrine stairs.

Her mother was coming up the stairs towards the shrine grounds and no doubt knew she was here. Her sports bike was still at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome took a deep breath and then stopped, looking to the side to remember what had just happened. Raige had been fast on his feet but he never showed his powers. That was one thing she would have to work on. If her mother said he was even powerful than Kano, then he would have to show her how and in what way. Kagome sighed, thinking that this first encounter would definitely not be the last. And if she was going to see him again, she would have to get over what had happened here. Kira came up over the top of the stairs and smiled, noticing Kagome at once and waved her happiness.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

David closed his phone with a huff and threw it against the wall. He leaned back into his chair and gazed up at the ceiling with a heated gaze. The sound of the band's song echoed in the studio room he was in but he was fuming about the phone call to notice anything.

Mayonaka kept singing, even as Inuyasha watched David vent out his anger on his phone. Miroku pounded the drums and pressed his lips together, feeling the vibrations run through his body with an adrenaline rush. Koga played backup guitar and strummed after Inuyasha, the two playing in harmony but on different keys, one higher than the other. The three sang and played until the song ended. Inuyasha sighed and looked behind at Koga and Miroku.

"Let's go outside." The boys nodded when they saw David with his elbows high in the air, palms covering his eyes in agony. The three walked into the recording studio and went to their chairs. Inuyasha sat on his rolling chair while Miroku got his recliner and Koga got his couch. The three looked at each other for a few minutes, looking back and forth between David and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, Inuyasha most certainly did.

"What's up, David?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back into his chair and turned to the side so that he had to lean his cheek against the back of his leather chair to look at the guy. "What the Hell's bugging you?"

David sighed and released his hold against his eyes, the light above him blinding him for a second. He blinked and looked down through the window into the recording room. "I just got a call from Riza." He paused for minute to sort through his troubles and then twisted around so that he was now facing the guys. He placed his hands on both arms of the chair and gazed at each of them. "She said that there was supposed to be an AAA party coming up in two weeks." The boys nodded their heads, remembering about the 'Artists All Around' party. It was usually a big event where all musicians, whether individual, band, unpopular, loved, came to this event and met other musicians from all over the world. David sighed and tilted his head back and forth. "Well… they're changing up a bit this time. They want to throw a party but dedicate it to Kagome."

The three just jaw-dropped, their eyes stunned as to what David had just said. He sighed, already foreseeing their reaction to this news. "The director wants us to give him Kagome's number so he can start setting everything up. He wants the musicians to all make a piece for her."

"What!" Miroku yelled, his face in pure shock. "But that's going to take forever if every single musician sings…" Koga and Inuyasha nodded their heads as they listened.

"I know, I know," David said while holding up his hands. "The director wants to hear each piece before the day so that he can choose the top to perform. He wants this to be dedicated for Kagome's sacrifice and her rebirth." The three looked at David as if he was growing two heads. But Inuyasha was the first to snap out of his stupor. David watched as Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome doesn't want all this fame…"

"I know Inuyasha," David said, looking apologetically at the hanyou. "I told the director this and he said that he really doesn't care. He has the board of the AAA party behind him and they all began to spread the word. It'll be on the news tomorrow. Since the party's in two weeks, he demanded to have Kagome's number by tomorrow morning." Inuyasha shook his head with a growl, not liking to be demanded by anyone.

"Look," Koga said, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. "Why don't we tell the director that Kagome is busy with her duties? She's still at the Ise Shrine."

David sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, guys. You know him. He's a very strict and demanding man. He wants this done and he's still shooting for the same date. Even though it'll be grander than an AAA party, he's still calling it that but dedicating it to Kagome." Inuyasha shook his head. The director was crazy. Kagome wouldn't want it, but if the director had made up his mind and the whole world would know about it then she would have give in. It'll make her look bad if she denied. He sighed. This was not good. Kagome would gain fame around the world of who she was and what happened to her. Though some people on other parts of the world didn't believe in Buddhism and Japanese culture, they would be intrigued as to her rebirth. Kagome would have the light shine on her and he would have to watch her. It was bad enough when they had first gained fame and Kagome was placed with so much pressure. Even though she had been used to it, the paparazzi were the devils.

"I don't know, David," Inuyasha said, looking down at the ground in deep thought. "I don't want Kagome with that much pressure. The whole world is going to know."

"I know," David said matter-of-factly, though he had no power over this.

"Then we have to tell Kagome now," Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha as the hanyou looked up at him. "See what she thinks about it."

"Well… it's not like she has a choice," David said matter-of-factly. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, relaxing back into the chair. Inuyasha sighed and felt his phone vibrate. He leaned to one side to take out his cell and glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey Koiishi," Inuyasha said. He looked down at the ground as Kikyo's voice floated in to greet him.

"Hi, Inu. Uh… you better come to my mother's shrine," Kikyo said. He noticed the frantic note in her voice as the other men stayed quiet.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, worried that something might have happened to her or the baby.

"No… I'm okay. But… my sister's back."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night was a blessing when it came, taking the sun's rays from the Earth and replacing it with the moon's glow. The stars strived against the sky high above the towering buildings of Tokyo. But one lone figure walked down the lonely streets with a slow stride. His mind was in deep contemplation while his body moved on its own down the busy streets of nighttime Tokyo. The lights shined down on the occupants as they made their way through the streets, coming from work, trying to find friends or heading to work. But the man didn't care, not paying attention to the prey that didn't even know he was the predator.

'_Kagome…'_ The miko just wouldn't leave his mind. She was always there, hunting him down, making her way into his mind and heating his core. He had never felt a desire like this before. She stirred something deep within him, something that he never knew was there, and he found himself wanting that desire she brought out of him.

Someone bumped into him. Someone smelled of sex. But he didn't turn to look at who had done such a thing to him, the predator. He would leave them alone tonight, leave them to think that they were safe. He smirked and continued walking, passing a green light.

'_Kagome…'_ Damn her to Hell! He can't get her out of his mind. Her beautiful smile with her white teeth that reminded him of the white surroundings he used to live in within the spiritual holding. The water portal that he was kept in was an endless sea of white beyond the small garden, pond and structure where he would train by himself. The white horizons greeted him when he awoke and saw him off when he went to his dreams. It never darkened, the world was always white besides the small garden of green grass and blue rose bushes. The pond within it was small, able to accommodate his body when he needed to bathe after a round of training. The structure he trained on was a floor of white stone with four pillars in each corner of the square the ground created and held up the white stone roof. The roof was dome shaped and it was high, about three stories high. The structure was big, maybe fifty yards, he didn't know. But he could run quickly and work on his fast reflexes. But he could jump higher and higher until he touched the ceiling. When he trained he was always with another essence. There was something else, some kind of essence, not human or a living soul, but something between both worlds that helped him to train. Day by day he would train with this essence, it never once showing it to him, and it never once talking to him. All it did was throw obstacles at him, magic, fire, water, earthquakes, stones, anything at all to make him fight with any obstacles that might stand in his way. And day by day he grew stronger, fighting by himself, fighting with this essence. Day by day he found himself being drowned in a darkness that consumed him, a darkness that he found himself wanting every minute within that hellhole of a white world. Within that world he grew and grew, never once seeing any other living soul. But one day, he remembered waking up and able to talk fluently, though he never truly remembered the words that he said. He could talk and write, that he knew, though he never tried it before because there was nothing to write with. He knew what his name was, who made him, who brought him here and what "here" actually was. He knew when he would be leaving the water portal and he knew how old he was. This he all knew one day when he awoke from his sleep.

Someone yelled. A car honked its horn right next to him as he walked down the sidewalk. A couple was making out against the wall outside of a liquor shop.

'_Kagome…'_ His body reacted as he looked at the couple that could have been him and Kagome. _'Damn!'_ He needed to relieve his stress. Maybe chasing down a few humans would satisfy his need for her. But damn her to Hell. He could still smell her scent, fresh in his nose. It was a scent he had never encountered before after he had awoken from beneath the Earth. The scent of roses and jasmines, combining to make a beautiful combination that kept him in its hold. He growled to himself, scaring some of the people out of his way. Good. He remembered that day he had awakened and found all of this knowledge within him. He had learned of a woman's scent, a woman that he was supposed to find and destroy. It was the reason why he was trapped within that world, the reason why he was made. He was meant to destroy a woman with a unique scent, none like he would ever experience and one that couldn't be compared to. That was all he knew of the enemy. Until now, he only believed so little of it. Now, he really believed in Kagome's intoxicating scent and the power it had over him. Now, he found himself wanting her for reasons besides killing her. He sighed, feeling his body pulse with energy needed to be put to use. He went into a dark alley and found his prey, a drunkard. _'Good… I need to stop thinking about her…'_ he thought, right before a sadistic smile lit his face and his eyes turned to red.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed as she went to refill her glass of orange juice. The others were at the table, all of them, here to listen to what had happened to the Ise Shrine and why she had been gone for over a week now. Kagome tried to leave out some information that might disturb her family and some that they would be better off not knowing, Inuyasha would be better off not knowing. Like her healing the people for three days straight with no food or sleep. Kagome turned around and leaned back against the sink. Inutaisho sat at one end of the table with Izayoi on his lap. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kira were on one side of the table. Sesshomaru was at the other end of the table with Rin on his lap while Koga, Ayame and Miroku were on the opposite side of the table. Sango sat on Miroku's lap. Souta decided to stay in the living room with Kazuki since the child didn't need to hear any of this.

"I want you guys to know that this demon, Raige, is even powerful than Kano," Kagome said, her eyes looking around at everyone, trying to read their expressions. Some of them looked weary at the information they just received, understanding that there was a new threat in Japan, one that would surely finish what Kano started. Kagome sighed and mixed the orange juice in her cup.

"Kagome…" Rin said, her eyes looked down at Sesshomaru's tie. She played with it for a while before she looked up into Kagome's eyes and had the courage to speak her fear. "What if you were meant to die again?" The others at the table stilled, not really thinking about this, and their eyes were frightened. That Kagome could see clearly in Inuyasha's eyes, though he didn't look at her.

Kagome sighed and shrugged slowly, taking a sip of her juice. "I really don't know, Rin. The Fates didn't say anything about another prophecy." Kagome placed the cup down on the sink behind her and walked closer to the table, going behind Ayame's chair. "If that is true… then that means I would have to use the Shikon no Tama."

Miroku turned around to look at her, situating Sango on his lap. "Wait… I thought you already used the Shikon no Tama," he said with confusion. Kagome nodded her head, seeing that Miroku understood the legend of the sacred jewel.

"Yes… The legend states that the Shikon no Tama will disappear once one with a pure heart makes a pure and selfless wish."

"But… that's what you made three years ago," Kikyo said, looking up across the table at her sister. There was something in Kagome's eyes that told her there was more to this. Kikyo bit her bottom lip, worrying for her sister now more than ever.

Kagome nodded her head with a frown. "Yes… I did use the jewel during the war. The jewel was how I was able to defeat Kano. Because he could regenerate, and I was already weak after fighting him, I had to use the jewel." Kagome sighed and looked down to the side of Ayame's chair, her bangs moving to cover her face. "But there is facts about the Shikon no Tama that is not written in the legends."

"It's still alive," Koga said, his voice hard as he kept his gaze on the table. He moved to place his chin on his palm as he rested his head on his hand against the table. The others watched him with curiosity as Koga shrugged, his elbow relaxing on the table. "It has to be," he said, trying to back up his theory. "If this demon is more powerful than Kano… then the jewel has to be back."

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair, making Koga smirk at her act of affection and Inuyasha glare at him. "Yes… it is."

"But how?" Miroku asked, hearing a few gasps and grunts from the table. Everyone seemed heavy with the burden of this new information now.

"The Shikon no Tama is connected to the Shikon no Miko. If the Shikon no Miko dies, then so does the jewel." Kagome turned to look at Koga as he rested his head against his hand. She smiled at his actions. "The Shikon no Tama cannot live without the Shikon no Miko. The miko gives it life and the jewel gives life. It is a mutual relationship." Kagome placed her hand above her heart, her eyes soft as she found Inuyasha's eyes. "The jewel still resides within me. Because I was reborn, the jewel was reborn with me. For the jewel is as much of me as I am of it. It was created and placed within me before I was made from my mother and I am its rightful owner."

The others sighed, hearing a new piece of information that no history or religion books ever discovered. Miroku sighed, though finding all of this new information fascinating. "So… you… will die then?" he asked, wondering if his theory was true. "I mean…" he said once he felt Inuyasha's hard glare on him, "the last time you ripped the jewel out of your heart. If it's in your heart… the only way to get it out is if you pull it out. That means… pulling it out of your heart."

Kagome nodded her head and turned away from the table, almost smiling at his explanation. "That is where I do not have an answer." She stopped by the sink and looked out at the darkness of the shrine grounds. The clouds blocked the moon's rays against the Earth, turning it to darkness. "My mother told me nothing about having to sacrifice my life… and she heard no new prophecy from the Fates. So… I'm trying to believe that I don't have to use it."

"We'll help you, Kagome," Ayame said as she turned around and looked at Kagome's back. Sango agreed, wanting to voice up her opinion when she felt useless and weak. Kagome sighed with a smile and turned around, leaning back against the counter.

"I know you guys will," she said with love and satisfaction. "But… I don't know what's going to happen. When Raige was here… he didn't seem as powerful as Kano. But looks can be deceiving, especially the first impression."

Inutaisho nodded his head. "I agree." He looked across the table at his eldest son and then to Kagome. "I believe that we must discuss this further, Kagome. Since Raige is an Inu-Taiyoukai, it'll be easier for us to take him on than you," he said, his protective side taking over. This time they would protect Kagome. He felt like this time… they won't let Kagome be consumed by the Fates' will and prophecies. Kagome deserves to live this time and he would be damned if she would die again because of some evil demon. "I believe Sesshomaru and I can find him and discover his true abilities."

"No," Kagome said quickly, her eyes wide with fear. Everyone looked up at her loud exclamation of fear but Kagome quickly settled, keeping her eyes averted. "Sorry," she said, visions of the Ise Shrine and the bodies that lay scattered on the blood red ground haunting her. "But I don't want anything to happen to anyone. Not now. Not after what happened at the Ise Shrine." Inutaisho blinked and nodded his head, understanding Kagome's position in this. He smiled at her and glanced next to him at his youngest son. Inuyasha had his eyes gazing at the table in front of him, making Inutaisho frown and wonder what his son was thinking about.

"I think it's safe to say that there's a new threat to Japan and I want everyone to be on alert…" Kagome said, looking at everyone. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her again. It was obvious that Raige was only after her and she would be damned if he went after any one of her family. "I don't know what he wants or how he's gonna get it, but I do know that his intentions are unclear." The others nodded their heads and thought about this new demon in their lives. After three years of getting pass Kano and the war, they had another war that would be coming up against Raige. It was inevitable that a huge battle would happen again. If this demon was indeed stronger than Kano then he would be harder to defeat, and if that war three years ago was hard on them, then this Raige would be even harder. The others mentally prepared themselves for the road ahead as they sat at the table and drowned themselves in their thoughts.

After a few minutes, Koga sighed and sat straighter in his chair, drumming his fingers against the table. "Well… now that that's clear. We have some news," he said, looking at Inuyasha and Miroku. The two just looked at him with 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' looks and he just shrugged, figuring he'll tell Kagome. Minus well tell her now since the bad news already came out. "Kagome… David told us that there's going to be a party in two weeks thrown for you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Koga with a confused expression. "Me?" she asked in disbelief, wondering what kind of party it could be. _'David throw a party for me?'_ She remembered David, the band's manager.

Koga nodded his head and she listened to him intently. "Well… uh… you see," he said, looking at the other two. Miroku sighed, seeing that Koga had lost his courage after he already blurted out the news.

"Well," Miroku said, moving Sango so he could speak to Kagome. "David said that the director of the AAA parties said he wants to throw an AAA party for you." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Koga to see his acknowledgement and then at Inuyasha to see that he wasn't looking at anyone, but kept his eyes down at the table. Kagome frowned and looked back at Miroku. "The director has planned to make the AAA party that was supposed to be in two weeks to be dedicated to you. Now…" Miroku said, throwing his free hand in the air to accentuate his exasperation. "The director wants all the musicians to create a song dedicated to you and he will pick out the top ones to be sung at that night." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking this was all a bit too much.

"He already told his board members to spread the word and David said it'll be on the news by tomorrow morning." Sango gasped with a small giggle, making Kagome turn to glare at her. "I'm sorry, Kagome," Miroku said, slapping his free hand onto his knee. "David tried to convince the director it wasn't necessary but he's a very insistent bastard." Kagome shook her head, shock still on her face. _'A musician party… for me?'_ she thought stunned and bewildered. What the hell was the point of throwing a party for her?

"Why?" Kagome asked, moving back a step to get her bearings.

"Because the director wants to thank you for your sacrifice before and now your rebirth," Koga said with an ugly face, trying to demean the director. "I don't know… he's fucking dumb and doesn't know what the hell he's doing. Obviously he wants the whole fucking world to know about you and how you died and then got reborn. Of course this is going to draw the media from all over the world."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and she placed a hand over her heart, taking another step back. No, this was not what she wanted. The whole world to know that she was some sort of prophet or something? Nope. Definitely not what she needed right now.

Inuyasha looked up, feeling Kagome's panic, and turned towards Koga. "Shut up, Koga," he said right when Koga was about to speak. The wolf demon just looked at him with a glare but kept quiet, seeing Kagome's emotions conflicted within her. Her aura was tinged with fear and panic at the new spotlight that would shine on her. Inuyasha sighed, looking up at Kagome with soft eyes. "Kagome…" She turned towards the sound of her voice, needing his voice and strong words. It felt like her world was spinning and she didn't know how to stop it. Things were getting out of control, out of her reach, and she didn't know where one new thing started and the other ended. It was as if her life was being planned for her again.

"I know this all sounds a bit too much, but there was nothing we could do," Inuyasha told her, though he hated to say those words. "David tried. The director wants it done in two weeks. The tickets and invitations have already gone out. He wants your phone number by tomorrow morning," Kagome looked up at him with shock, "because he wants to contact you if he needs any information."

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Oh no… I am not giving him my number. What if he gives it away to the media or something?"

"He can't, Kagome," Miroku said. "Since we know that he has your number, we could always trace back to where the reporters got your number from. And if we find that he has given it away then he could be put in prison." Miroku shrugged and looked at Inuyasha. "He's sort of a business man anyways… so he wouldn't do that to ruin his reputation."

Inuyasha nodded his head but kept his eyes up at Kagome, seeing her agitation and shock. He waited, they all waited, to hear Kagome's thoughts about this. It was a big thing to be given an AAA party because they were big-time musician parties where celebrities like them go and enjoy themselves with cameras rolling outside, waiting for new reports. Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned around and looked out the window, hiding her face from them. He sighed, battling with himself to stay in the seat next to Kikyo. He watched her back though, waiting for a sign.

"Will it be bad?" Kagome asked, her voice soft. "Will… it be bad if I go and reveal myself to the whole world?" she said, emphasizing her fear on being known. The media wasn't her world. She was meant to be known to Japan, yet she was meant to be hidden. Her face was never to be shown so she was used to the spotlight, yet in a different way. She was always hidden and her identity was protected so she could live a normal life besides the priestess that she was. Now, the whole world would know who and what she was. They would pester her when she would try to live a "normal" life. They would know her every move, her every name and family member. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying her fears and nerves.

"I don't know, Kagome," Koga said, looking over at Inuyasha to see his silence. "David thinks it might be… but sometimes, you know, other countries just don't really believe in our culture. So it might not make a difference to them," he said matter-of-factly. Koga looked towards Miroku and the two looked towards Inuyasha, trying to figure out what else to say.

Then, Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. She agreed with Koga. Her Brothers told her of the countries outside of Japan and how they are sometimes naïve of other cultures, only thinking of their own and not accepting others. It was clear that the world would see her and know her, but will they pay attention? _'Maybe they might not make a big deal about it,'_ she told herself, hoping that they wouldn't. But then again, like the boys said, it's not like she had a choice. The word was getting out tomorrow morning. Kagome sighed. "Okay."

Everyone looked up in shock at Kagome's back, wondering what was wandering through her mind to say that so quickly. "I guess so. If I can't stop it then I minus well accept it." Kagome nodded her head and turned around to smile at everyone, seeing their shocked and fearful expressions. "Besides… it's a musician party. At least there'll be entertainment," she said, trying to cheer up the situation. Kira smiled encouragingly at her daughter, seeing the fear in Kagome's eyes. This would be a huge leap of faith in the boys for them to protect her when the world would know about her. Kira just hoped that things wouldn't get worse for them. The media was not something that she wanted to remember dealing with. They were a demon from another world.

The families then talked about the AAA party and how it would be on Okinawa Island outside of Honshu Island. The party would last the whole weekend and they had to get there about two days early for preparations and practice. The others learned that it would be a competition for the musicians to create a song for her and play it at the party. Mayonaka would definitely fight to sing at the party since Kagome was their friend and family. But now, they had to prepare for the party in two weeks. Within that time Kagome had to prepare to leave with the band, just the four of them, and head to Okinawa for a five day "vacation", or so she told herself. Kagome just hoped that it wouldn't lead her to any trouble. With Raige on her hands, she needed to focus on him and getting him out of the picture. What happened today still bothered her but she never told her family about what happened, intimately, between the two. She just told them of how Raige was here and how he knows where she lives now. They had to take precautions and prepare themselves for so many things now that it seemed like their lives had now taken another path, one that they hadn't prepared for since they picked up their lives after Kagome died.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Silently, Kagome walked the grounds of the shrine. Her family was still inside the house, talking amongst themselves of the important events that would be happening soon. In the near future. Kagome sighed to herself, feeling the weight fall on her shoulders again. She would have to protect her family from Raige. Kagome stopped, her eyes in wide shock as she realized where she was. She stood in the middle of the shrine grounds, in front of the statue with the shrine stairs behind her. Kagome slowly turned around, her eyes thoughtful as she gazed at the ground leading to the shrine stairs. She saw Raige and herself, flying through the air with tremendous speed. She saw them talking amongst themselves as she turned to watch Raige talk and she listen, trying to figure him out. Even now, Kagome watched a figment of her imagination of him talk. Then, she saw them pinned against the wall, her body small compared to his. Her eyes turned from the sight, willing her mind to move on with the scene. For some reason, watching herself pinned beneath Raige gave her pain and anger. She was angry at herself for letting Raige keep his hold on her.

Kagome shook her head and sighed heavily, facing the two against the wall. She froze the scene with her mind, tilting her head to the side to watch the two of them. She didn't move at all. All she did was stand there. _'What the hell was wrong with me?'_ she asked herself, furious that her body was so close to his. She never let another man trap her like that. Like how… _'Inuyasha…'_ Suddenly, the vision disappeared and Kagome found herself in her sorrow and regret at what she had done. Her heart ached for Inuyasha. _'I still love him…'_ she thought with a smile, shocked, on some level, that she still would have feelings for him.

Then, her eyes looked to the side towards her statue near the Goshinboku. _'Maybe… that's why.'_ Her eyes became happier, trying to relieve the regret and shame that would weigh her down. Maybe she had seen Inuyasha in Raige, their similarities so alike with their silver hair and dog ears. Maybe that was why she was stunned and stood there, letting him pin her against the wall like what Inuyasha had done. But her body hadn't felt the same way his body felt when he reacted to her scent. That was what had driven her sense back into her, when she felt his hard-on. The scene unfolded again and Kagome watched as Raige was flown back, he tumbling through the air and landing gracefully on his feet. She tilted her head, her eyes in deep concentration as she gazed at him.

She needed to figure him out. Wanted to figure him out. He was a puzzle that she couldn't solve. His outward appearance was shockingly gentle and… humanly. He seemed like an average demon living in this human-dominant world. His aura wasn't threatening at all, though she did feel it. Even though he didn't show it through his aura, Kagome could feel it, the tainted evil that he was. Something was wrong with Raige, some kind of cruelty and evil that he held within him. There was something that he was hiding, his true nature, and she needed to see it before he hurt any one of her family. They would have to do battle for her to find his true power, and Kagome was more than ready to fight him after what he did to the Ise Shrine.

"Kagome…"

The two figures quickly disappeared and Kagome turned around to see Sango walking towards her. She smiled, the moon hiding behind the clouds above. The darkness only helped to illuminate Sango's beautiful, magenta eyes.

Kagome smiled in greeting, wiping away the thoughts of Raige. "Hey, Sango."

Sango smiled as she went right to Kagome, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Kagome…" Stunned, Kagome smiled with a giggle and wrapped her arms around Sango. "I'm so happy you're back," she said, her head against Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled, placing her chin on Sango's shoulder and held her best friend. It felt like old times again and she felt her heart mending in places where she had thought they were healed. Places where she hid her feelings for her friends and family away. Places where she hid Inuyasha.

"Sango…" Kagome said tenderly. She stroked her friend's hair and felt the rise and fall of Sango's steady breathing. She smiled, forgetting about the world for just a minute as she remembered all of the memories she had with this one woman. Sango was her best friend who she confided in for so many things. Kagome sighed. "I missed you so much."

Sango chuckled and squeezed Kagome. "I know." She moved back and looked at Kagome, the two smiling at each other with knowing eyes. "I wanted to see how you were," she finally said, grabbing Kagome's hand and began a slow walk around the shrine. Sango let go of Kagome's hand and opened her arms out for a brief moment. "So… what's going to happen now Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and looked down at the darkened stones as they made their small walk around the shrine grounds. "I don't know." Sango watched Kagome in silence as the girl seemed to contemplate the next moves. "I don't want you guys to get involved in this one."

"Nonsense," Sango said with a smirk. She turned away from Kagome and looked ahead. "You know I can't turn down a good fight."

Kagome smiled and looked at her friend. "Yeah… well, this is not a good fight. If Raige is indeed stronger than Kano…"

"Then you will need all the help you can get," Sango said, turning to view Kagome and finish her sentence. Kagome's mouth hung open for a minute and then she smiled, letting Sango talk for her. "You know Kagome… whether or not you want us to be involved in this… we are."

Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky as they turned the corner of a shrine house. "That's why. I don't want you guys involved. Look what happened last time." This made Sango and Kagome stop. Sango looked towards Kagome with a confused look, concern in her eyes as she listened to Kagome. "Kikyo lost Onigumo…" she said, her voice sad and regretful. Kagome shook her head in sorrow at remembering her sister's grief. "I can't do that again to you guys. What if someone else gets hurt? No…" she said, looking to her friend, trying to find the strength that Sango held, and trying to make her understand her pain.

Sango smiled and went in front of Kagome to place her hands on both sides of the girl's shoulders. "Kagome… Onigumo wasn't your fault," she said, seeing the dismissal in Kagome's eyes. "He wasn't," she said more firmly, her eyes firing with love for her friend. "Yes, Onigumo is sorely missed. But I know Kikyo doesn't bare a grudge against you or anything because of his death," she said, her eyes sad as she began to see Kagome's side. "You can't protect everyone Kagome," she said with a small smile. "Life is about living it and then giving it back to Buddha who gave it to us. And look… at least he is happy now right? He is free of the pain."

Kagome nodded her head, sending a blessing to his soul, but still not convinced. She looked to the side, still locked in Sango's hands. "I still remember that day…" she said, her voice soft. Sango's eyes widened and her heart hurt for Kagome. "I still relive the war. When I was in the Maboroshi Kokudo with my mother… I lived it everyday. I looked at it over and over, replaying it in my mind… trying to find other things I could have done to keep everyone safe… to destroy Kano and his demons more easier and quicker." Kagome sighed, a frown on her face as she remembered the war. "I still remember the look in everyone's eyes." She looked up at Sango, seeing her friend's sadness and pain. "I see your faces lined with dirt and blood from those days. I see your faces in pain and exhaustion, tired and hungry. I see your faces on the brink of death… and I don't want that." Kagome shook her head and moved out of Sango's hands, walking a few steps away to take a much needed breath. The night was still dark and she held herself, staying within the embrace of the night.

"I don't want to see you guys like that again," Kagome said, her eyes closed in misery as the war replayed in her mind and the faces of her friends and family came back to haunt her. "I see how you guys are now and I'm happy for you all. I don't want to see you guys have all of this taken away from you. You all worked so hard for after the war." Kagome shook her head, again feeling regret for coming back into her friends' and family's lives.

Suddenly, Sango was in Kagome's face, her eyes enraged. "Don't say that!" she admonished, making Kagome widen her eyes in shock at the sudden outburst. Sango's eyes flared with her anger and pain, her beautiful eyes in concern and worry now. She frowned, seeing Kagome's pain and anguish. "Kagome… don't ever blame yourself for what we chose to do." Kagome looked at Sango, drawing on her strength and words. Sango sighed. "We wanted to help you, Kagome. You are our friend," she said with a smile. "You are our family… and we love you, Kagome." With a sad smile, Sango's eyes were pained, making Kagome look at her with concern and a frown. Sango sighed, her eyes glancing at the ground and back to her in fear. She finally had the courage to ask Kagome the question that has been eating at her.

"Kagome…" she started, her voice quivering. Kagome caught onto the note of despair and her eyes softened, the frown deepening on Kagome's face as she understood Sango was in pain. Sango averted her eyes, avoiding Kagome's beautiful eyes so that she wouldn't feel the weight of them. "Promise me that you won't die."

Kagome's eyes widened, her face showing shock and then understanding. She looked at Sango with a small smile as she placed her hands on Sango's shoulders. "Sango…" she said, willing the girl to look at her. But Sango wouldn't. Kagome sighed with her smile, tilting her head to get a better view of Sango's eyes. _'Oh, Sango…'_ "Sango… I don't know what's going to happen. I really can't promise you that."

"But why!" Sango said, her eyes in anguish as she looked up at her best friend, the best friend she had lost once. The best friend she didn't want to lose again.

Kagome sighed, her smile disappearing and her eyes full of turmoil. She understood Sango's pain, but she couldn't promise that she wouldn't die. Her mother didn't know as well, and she wouldn't want her mother to tell her anyways. Yes. Kagome looked at Sango and squeezed her shoulders, trying to will Sango to understand her. "Sango… I know that it'll be hard, but if I must die… then I'm going to need your support." Sango's eyes turned to anger, but her face was full of anguish. "I don't want to know if my life is needed," Kagome said, taking her hands off Sango. "I don't want to know that my life is going to end whenever this war ends…" Kagome turned towards the Goshinboku, Sango looking at the side of Kagome's face, trying to read Kagome's thoughts. _'Poor Kagome…'_ she thought, only imagining what the girl could be going through.

"I want to live this new life I have without any worries," Kagome said, her eyes looking up at the black shadows of the Goshinboku. "I want to do all the things I wasn't able to do in my past." Kagome smiled, her eyes seeing far off into the distance where her dreams of her future lay. "I don't want to burden my life with duties and worrying about a war that might very well take my life. And I don't want to miss every moment I have with my friends and family, especially Kazuki." Sango smiled, hearing Kagome's sincerity and hope in her voice. She watched Kagome's silent mouth, seeing the smile that lighted her face, and Sango smiled. Kagome was a wonderful woman. She would look to the future and not worry about anything that would hold her down from living the life she wants to live. This time, it was her life. This time, Kagome would live with no worries. Sango smiled, a small, happy chuckle leaving her mouth, and she turned to look up at the Goshinboku with her best friend, forgetting about the worries of her life for the moment.

* * *

**I was surprised when I finished this chapter. It took me three days to write it and then I had to reread it. But it was in good time, don't you think? It's better than my one-week thing I had going on. But I don't know about fast chapters anymore. The reason why this one was fast was because I've been cooped up in my dorm since Wednesday so I had time to finish the last chapter and start on this one. Now, school started up again today and my classes are back so I don't know how I'll cope with that. But... of course... I'll keep writing. I have a new surprise for the next one. Or the next next one. IDK. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	7. There Are Two Sides To Everything

**Author's Note:** Let me just warn you first. There is LEMON in this one. There are actually some interesting things happening in this one that I know I'll get some feedback on. But it'll kinda work your brain. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 7: There Are Two Sides To Everything**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_What will he think about me?'_ she thought, coming to stand in front of the body-length mirror. Kikyo tilted her head to the side, taking in her appearance. Her long, white pajama dress was big enough to accommodate her growing belly. She smiled, turning to the side to place her hand on her belly button way out there. The fabric was soft silk, tingling her skin with softness. Kikyo was sure that Inuyasha would come home tired from staying in the recording studio all day with the other boys. However, she missed him terribly.

'_Oh…'_ Kikyo smiled, her eyes going down to her belly as she placed her hand over the spot where the baby was kicking. She felt a thump against her skin as her hand touched the child's kick. A small chuckle escaped her, joy flooding her veins at the miracle that she held. "My baby…" she said tenderly, her chocolate eyes going soft as she looked down at her night dress. Her child she held within her, Inuyasha's child. Kikyo looked back up at the mirror, her reflection smiling back at her in this moment of happiness.

With a sigh, Kikyo walked towards her bedroom door and left, heading towards the kitchen to grab her something to eat. The child had spoken. She shuffled her way down the hall, going towards the stairs back down to the first floor. She couldn't see her feet as she held onto the staircase railing and took her time down the stairs. She huffed to herself, feeling like a bloated whale that was stranded from sea as she nearly wobbled her way down the stairs. She was in her third trimester, almost 7 months, and she felt like she could explode any minute now. But she was eating like a pig, this child's appetite unable to be satisfied. Kikyo giggled, reaching the bottom of the stairs to head for the kitchen. _'He eats just like his father…'_

They didn't want to know the gender of the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise when she gave birth, so Kikyo had asked the doctors to withhold the information. She smiled as she thought about Inuyasha, missing him dearly. He was always so scared at the doctors. For some reason, Kikyo always thought that Inuyasha looked like the most adorable person in the world whenever they went to the doctors for a checkup. He insisted to go to all of her appointments, leaving whatever he was doing to go with her. He wanted to be a part of their child's life. Kikyo smiled, picturing Inuyasha's face as she went to the refrigerator. How she loved him so. Inuyasha was the reason why she was living. He had given her hope and something to live for when she felt like her world had collapse those many years ago. She still remembered what it was like to feel empty and lonely, not having anyone by her side. Her sister was gone… Onigumo… Kikyo sighed. Her thoughts were erased.

Taking out the package of sliced turkey and mayonnaise, Kikyo closed the icebox and set the two items on the island. She went to grab the bag of bread and a plate, then came back to start on making her sandwich. _'Inuyasha…'_ She missed him. She hadn't seen him all day, since he left this morning, and she missed his touch. It was already nine o'clock at night and she was waiting for him to get back. A frown settled on her face as she stopped preparing her snack.

'_Kagome…'_ Thoughts of her sister with Inuyasha began to haunt her. Again. Kikyo sighed, feeling terrible for the way she felt towards her sister, but she turned around and began to place all of the food back where she got them from. Just thinking about her sister with Inuyasha was enough to make Kikyo angry. But somewhere inside of her, Kikyo felt that she shouldn't be mad at Kagome. But that was the reason why she was so angry. Ever since Kagome came back, she kept having a deep feeling that she was going to lose Inuyasha. She always had suspicions when Inuyasha was with Kagome, and it bugged her to no end. The thought of her sister and Inuyasha together was enough to make her jealous and angry. But not only that, Kikyo had the lingering feeling of regret whenever she felt jealous and angry at her sister. Kikyo huffed, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere with her problems, and took her sandwich as she made her way into the living room. Her problems with her sister were never solved, and she always had it on her mind whenever Inuyasha left her embrace and sight. Kikyo looked towards the door, her eyes lingering there for a minute, wishing that Inuyasha would walk through, hoping that he would still her fears of him being with her sister. When her fiancé didn't walk into their home, Kikyo sighed, feeling terrible and sad. She bit into her sandwich as she began to head back up into their room.

The walk was what she needed to get her minds off of depressing matters. Or at least that's what she told herself. But her mind kept wandering and she kept thinking about her sister. Kikyo sighed, feeling sorry again for thinking bad about her sister. _'This needs to stop…'_ she told herself. Kagome had come back, yes, but she had told her that she wasn't going to take Inuyasha from her. Kagome had said that she wouldn't do such a thing to her and she already felt bad for hurting her before. Kikyo frowned, knowing that she should have spoken about how she had hurt her sister in the past too. The two of them had both fallen for the same man and yet Kagome had gotten Inuyasha in the end before. Now, they were going down the same path again, only this time she has Inuyasha. And now Kagome had come back. It was the thought of her sister back that made Kikyo wish Kagome hadn't come back. Because she was a threat to her relationship with Inuyasha. Kagome was a threat to her new life. But she was her sister, her only sister, and Kikyo loved her dearly.

Opening the door into her room, Kikyo lost her appetite. _'Why is this happening?'_ she thought, softly closing the door. She didn't feel like she had the strength to do anything anymore. Nothing but fall into her dreams where she could think clearly and have nothing to worry about. Kikyo moved to her bed, placing the half eaten sandwich onto the dresser next to her bed light. She settled into bed and pulled the covers over herself, hiding the silk dress of her nightgown. The sound of the door opening made her jump.

Inuyasha walked in, the sight of his appearance making Kikyo smile with happiness and love. Her whole world was right again and she welcomed him with her eyes and smile. Inuyasha smiled, seeing his fiancé in their bed, waiting for him.

"Hey, Koi…" Inuyasha said, closing the door to head to the bed. He watched as Kikyo moved to sit back against the headboard and settled her hands on her lap.

"Hi, Inu… did you just get home?" Inuyasha nodded his head, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He leaned in and captured Kikyo in a quick kiss. He smirked against her lips, making Kikyo move back in confusion at his action.

"You taste like mayonnaise…" he accused. Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha looked at the half eaten turkey sandwich on the dresser. He smiled, his eyes showing his love for her. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo's belly, pressing a hand on the growing mound. He softly rubbed the top, careful not to press too hard, in fear of hurting their child. His eyes softened on the womb containing his child.

Kikyo smiled tenderly, watching the scene of Inuyasha petting her belly, as if stroking their child's face. She loved these moments with him. His face always became tender and soft, something that she loved to see on him. Inuyasha always had a tender side in him and when it came to her, he showed it. She watched with a loving smile as Inuyasha bent down and kissed the comforter right above her navel. She released her breath, slow and easy, with a small sigh of contentment.

Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kikyo's sigh, his ears picking up on her signal, and smiled. Kikyo giggled, seeing the sexy grin he wore, and opened her arms to his body. Inuyasha went towards Kikyo and greedily kissed her lips, marveling at the tenderness and softness of a woman's body. He moaned as Kikyo took the initiative to thrust her tongue into his mouth, his body becoming hard and stiff with her moan. Inuyasha found himself stroking Kikyo's breasts, wanting her to want him terribly. Kikyo moaned, her body on fire as Inuyasha began to touch her through the silk dress she wore. She backed down when Inuyasha began to battle her tongue for dominance, but she held her hold around his neck, keeping him against her. Inuyasha was sure to stay at her side, not wanting to crush their child, but he desperately wanted to touch her body with his.

"I want you to make love to me," Kikyo said as he let her catch her breath. Inuyasha smiled, looking down at Kikyo with love and desire in his eyes. Kikyo never got over the way Inuyasha's eyes would turn to liquid gold whenever he was in the heat of passion with her. _'God I love this man…'_

"I love you, Kikyo," Inuyasha said before kissing her lips. He got off the bed, keeping his hold against her lips, and took the comforter off her body. Kikyo helped to kick the blanket off her legs and he found the bottom hem of her dress. Inuyasha began to bring the dress higher up her body but not without slow, deliberate movements so that the silk would rub against every cell of her skin. Kikyo shuddered, kissing him greedily with a need. But Inuyasha took his time, finally getting to her breasts and revealing them to his eyes. He moved back, leaving her lips and making Kikyo whimper at the loss of his mouth.

Inuyasha smirk, looking down at Kikyo's breasts, the rosy peaks hard after his slow torture on her body. "Don't worry, Koi. I want to make love to your body." He moved his head to her breast and began suckling on one, looking up at Kikyo to see her eyes close in pure ecstasy. He found himself grow harder at the sight of Kikyo, the way she arched her back, pushing her breast further into the heat of his mouth. He was straining against the jeans pants he wore, but he wanted to savor her body. He wanted to make her want him with a desire. He wanted to leave her panting. Inuyasha released his hold on her breast and went straight for the other one, hearing Kikyo's cry of pleasure at his directness. He marveled at the taste of her skin, the beginning taste of breast milk for their child.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo moaned, her eyes squeezed in bliss as she kept her hands on the bed, squeezing the sheets beneath her to help relieve her pressure. The feel of Inuyasha's mouth on her breast was pure bliss and she couldn't help but want him even more.

Inuyasha moved back, a smile on his face as his hands stroked the sides of her body. "Tell me what you want, Kikyo," he demanded, his voice lined with stark passion. He watched Kikyo, her eyes opening for him to see the desire that lingered within her chocolate orbs. He loved to see the way they swirled like chocolate whenever he had her in the frenzy of passion. But Kikyo didn't speak, her eyes telling him, though he wanted to hear it. "Tell me, Kikyo." Inuyasha went down to Kikyo's body, kissing his way down to the underside of her belly. Her breath hitched, watching him with interest at the torture he did to her body. Inuyasha smirked, keeping his eyes locked with Kikyo's as his hands moved to her thighs. He grabbed the ends of her panty and brought it down, spreading her legs apart to reveal his treasure. He could smell her, the scent of her body already igniting his own with a desire, calling out to him. Inuyasha's eyes darkened and Kikyo gasped, seeing the change in him. "Tell me, Kikyo. Tell me what you want."

Kikyo could hear the change in his voice. She watched him, her eyes going in flames of ecstasy as she gulped, her throat suddenly dry. She watched him, poised right above her body, his face above her belly so that she could see his demand. "Inu…" she said, her voice sounding soft. She moaned, her body rubbing against the sheets, wanting a release. "Please…"

"Please what, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said, his smile gone. His body was pulsing with desire and he wanted his own release. But he would have hers first.

Kikyo released her breath in a rush and she blurted out her need of him. "Make me come." Inuyasha smirked, his eyes turning to satisfaction. He took a moment to watch her eyes locked on his, watching him with need and desire. Then, he moved down to her core and plunged his tongue into her. Kikyo arched her back with a cry, her eyes going to the ceiling as she felt the penetration of Inuyasha's tongue. Her body tingled with desire and the feel of Inuyasha's tongue within her womanhood. He licked her with a hungry desire, his mouth relentless, wanting her to come, wanting to fulfill her desire. Kikyo began to breathe heavily, her womb constricting with the strokes of his tongue as he hit her most beloved spot. Kikyo cried out as she came, her body filling his mouth with her juices as her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth was wide open. Inuyasha continued to lick up her juices as she came back from the clouds above. Kikyo's body began to loosen up and she smiled, her eyes going down to look at Inuyasha's ears peaking over her belly. She giggled, making him look up at her with wonder.

"Nothing…" Kikyo said, her eyes tender at the sight of him. Inuyasha smirked and licked his lips. He moved off the bed and moved towards her face with a smile.

"Nothing?" Inuyasha asked, moving down to kiss her tenderly. As Inuyasha moved back, Kikyo quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting space between them. Inuyasha's placed his hands on Kikyo's arms and giggled. "I'm going to take my clothes off," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion. Kikyo giggled and released him, watching as Inuyasha took off his clothes. With a teenager's eyes, Kikyo watched him as if fascinated by his body, as if it was the first time she seen him naked.

Inuyasha kept his eyes locked with Kikyo as he unbuttoned his pants, zipping the zipper down to finally release its hold on him. He had been straining against the hard material, and Kikyo could tell because her eyes went right to his erection, tenting out his boxers. He smiled, satisfaction in the way she looked at him. He pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his flesh to the cold air. His erection twitched, and Kikyo didn't dare take her eyes off him. He was so big that it was always a surprise when she saw his erection. She watched him take off his shirt, watched the way each muscle beneath his skin moved with every slow movement. Kikyo felt butterflies in her stomach, her womb clenching for his intrusion. The child within her didn't move, not like earlier when she felt its kicks. But Kikyo could care less. Right now, her body was yearning for Inuyasha and she could feel the new rush of liquid that flowed from her body for him.

Inuyasha walked back towards the bed, his erection bobbing with each step he took, keeping Kikyo's eyes on it. He got into bed with her, slipping his body easily against her side, rubbing his erection against her waist.

"I like the way your skin feels," Inuyasha said, his voice husky and ready with desire. He felt Kikyo shiver and smirked, her body ready for his.

Kikyo turned on her side, inviting him. Inuyasha took the invitation, moving against her back and guiding his erection against her buttocks, going lower until he found her slick entrance. He shuddered, his gut clenching in heat and ecstasy. Then, he slowly entered her, being mindful of the child. He didn't want to hurt Kikyo and their child. But Kikyo longed for his body and so he would always make love to her, he longed for her body as well. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, taking care of Kikyo, caressing her breasts while burying his nose into the crook of her neck.

Kikyo arched her back towards him, pressing her butt firmer against his groin. Inuyasha went deeper and she moaned in pure pleasure at having him pumping inside of her. The length of him drove her wild with pleasure and she gripped the sheet in front of her to steady her quickly beating heart. Inuyasha's breath rushed out of him against her shoulder and neck, a deep growl coming out of him. She loved when he lost his control, his demon coming out to take control of him. There was a wild animal within him and she loved to see it come out. Just being with Inuyasha like this brought out the wild side within her when she used to be a little more reserved than this. Kikyo's thoughts flew out of her when Inuyasha sped up, his hips working double time to find his release. Kikyo began to breathe heavily, her body tensing as Inuyasha found her spot and nearly drove her wild. She moaned, cried out when he hit her spot, and then tossed her head down against the pillow at the sensations. He was driving her mad, needing her release.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned, arching back into him. Inuyasha ran his hand down to her hip to grip her and help push her back against him. She began to huff, her orgasm near, though she wanted to wait for him. Inuyasha licked her neck, almost driving her over the edge, but she moaned with the pleasure of holding back. She could feel his abs tensing, his body becoming rigid, and knew that he was near. "Come for me… Inu…" she said, reaching her hand around her to place it behind his head.

Inuyasha growled and got on his elbow, still pumping into her, going over her shoulder to kiss her. Kikyo moaned, the stark desire she tasted in his mouth. He fought with her tongue, driving her wild and she couldn't hold back anymore. Kikyo found herself spiraling over the edge, her desire flying out of her mouth as she lost her kiss with Inuyasha and gripped the sheet in front of her. She cried out his name as he continued to pump into her, hitting her spot and making her writhe with her orgasm.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha groaned, pumping faster until he finally came right after her. He continued to pump, feeling her muscles clench around him, milking him and squeezing him clean. He breathed heavily into her neck, his eyes squinted in pain as she milked him. Inuyasha huffed, pulling out of her to hold Kikyo against him as the two of them caught their breath and came back from the clouds.

Kikyo sighed, Inuyasha's arms around her making her feel safe and loved. "I love you, Inu," she said, her voice heavy with sleep after their love making. Her eyes drifted close and she heard his reply.

"I love you too, koi,"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Deep within the night, Inuyasha woke up. He looked at Kikyo in his arms, her body tucked against him. He smiled, seeing the rise and fall of her shoulders and knew that she was still asleep. He sighed and moved to his back, placing the back of his hand against his forehead.

'_Kagome…'_ He couldn't get his mind off her. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her ever since Kikyo wanted him to fuck her. He sighed, scooting to the edge of the bed to sit up. He needed to walk around and get some sense back in him. Inuyasha went to his boxers and slid them up to his hips. He walked over to the balcony doors that were open, allowing the cold night into their room. He sighed as he welcomed the feel of the cold night against his heated skin. He felt like something was wrong with him. He felt like he was going crazy.

'_I am going crazy.'_ Inuyasha went to the railing and leaned against the black metal, his arms burning with the cold. His eyes and face were in turmoil as he gazed out at the land behind their home. They had a huge portion of land, at least four acres, and they had a small forest in their backyard as it extended out of Tokyo. Kikyo hadn't wanted to live in the city, saying that she wanted somewhere where they could be alone together with Kazuki. So he had bought this land for her and constructed the house to look just like his parents' home.

Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair as his mind tried to stay off Kagome. But now he found himself thinking about her again. _'Dammit!'_ He knew he was wrong for thinking it, but when he was having sex with Kikyo, he kept thinking about Kagome. He thought about the way her skin felt underneath his fingers as he ran his fingers along Kikyo. He thought about the way her breasts tasted as he sucked on Kikyo's breasts. He thought about the way Kagome tasted, her juices flowing into his mouth, as he licked Kikyo. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ he thought, wanting to pound the railing with his frustration. But he didn't want to wake Kikyo. So Inuyasha jumped off the railing and landed on the grass in their backyard. He looked up at the second floor, making sure that Kikyo didn't wake up, and then turned out to the backyard.

He needed to get his mind off Kagome. She was haunting him. He could picture her body beneath him, writhing in pleasure as he pounded into her. Kagome's smell was in his nose and the pleasure on her face was in his mind and he was starting to feel terrible for thinking of her. He shouldn't be thinking about Kagome when he was making love to Kikyo. It was wrong. It was totally wrong. _'I sound like a sick fuck!'_ Inuyasha's angry eyes glared out at the woods that beckoned him to join them. And he would. Ever since Kagome came back, he's wanted to make love to her. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her beneath him, to know that she still loved him. He wanted to hear her say that, he wanted them to be together. But he was with Kikyo. Inuyasha shook his head, dismissing his sorrow at once. He looked ahead at the trees and took off, his body welcoming the cold breeze that hit him as he ran around in the forest to relieve his stress.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Another customer out the door, heading home for the night after a long day at work. Kagome sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. There were a few more customers in the Café but most of them had already left for the night. She grabbed the mop and bucket and went towards the side of the Café where there were no people in the booths and tables. Most of the last few customers were by the window booths where the light of the outside shone through the windows. Taking out the mop, Kagome began to mop the floor of a booth.

The day had gone by pretty quickly. She had to help the Daycare Center early this morning for a bit and then she came to work at 10. The afternoon rush was what she was getting used to. It still was a bit intimidating to have people yelling what they wanted and being in a rush. Kagome smiled, thinking about all those people who had been rushing back to work while they were still on their lunch break, and moved to another booth to wash. The Café was a pretty nice job, easy work for a nice pay. And right now, she was saving up for a house. A month had come and gone so quickly and she had gotten a few checks within that time. Her mother had helped her to start a bank account now, since she believes she might be living out her life until she grows old. But Kagome had told her mom that if something was to happen to her then she wanted the money to go for her mother and her family. Kagome sighed, standing straighter as she leaned her arm on top of the broomstick and turned to the sound of the door closing behind the last customer.

"There we go!" Ary said, walking towards the door to lock it. "The last customer of the night," she said with a happy smile.

Kagome sighed with a smile of her own. "Good."

Ary huffed, placing her hands on her hips, and gazed out at the lighted streets of Tokyo. "You know, Kagome… one day you and I have to go out." Kagome arched her eyebrow with a smile and turned to go back to mopping the floor. "We need to have fun together. Like maybe go watch a movie or something."

"Well… why not tonight?" Kagome said, placing the mop back into the bucket to drag the thing to the middle of the room. "I mean," she said, beginning to stack the chairs onto the tables, "tonight will be good to watch a movie. It's still early."

Ary nodded her head with a frown. "Yeah but… I have plans," she said, moving to help Kagome with the stacking of the chairs. Kagome wiggled her eyebrows at Ary but the girl only stuck out her tongue, getting the joke. "No… it's not a boy. My sister and I were going to the museum. She has her history project on WWII and she wanted me to help her."

"Oh…" Kagome said, surprised to hear that. "Well… it should be fun."

"Please…" Ary said, her voice in exaggeration. She dusted off her hands as they finished stacking all the tables. "Learning about history isn't fun."

Kagome arched her eyebrow with a secretive smirk. "Well… it can be. It really isn't all that boring and uneventful like you think."

Ary tilted her head as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Kagome. "Come on, Kagome. History? I'd rather learn about art or poetry than history. Something else besides dates and wars and samurais and mikos and monks…" Ary shook her head and walked towards the counter as Kagome got the mop out and began to clean the floor with a chuckle.

The two girls cleaned up the Café in an hour, storing away all the food and cleaning the machines and tables. They placed their aprons on their hooks and went to their lockers to grab their things. As they were heading out towards the door, Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome smiled as she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder and opened up her purse.

"Hey, Sango." She looked for her spare key into the Café backroom and smiled.

"Do you have it?" Ary called as she was about to close the backroom door.

"Yeah," Kagome called back, and rearranged her purse back onto her shoulder.

"What?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head with a chuckle. "Nothing. I was talking to Ary."

"Oh! So are you finished with work yet?" she asked, sounding enthusiastic.

Kagome smiled at her friend's energy. "Yeah. Why? What's up?"

"Miroku's coming to get you right now," she said, sounding a bit distracted. Kagome listened, confused, as she went to open the Café door with her key so they could get out. Then, Sango came back on the line. "He's coming, Kagome. Just stay outside of the Café, he'll be there in like five minutes."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay…" She smiled at Ary as the girl came up behind her and walked out into the night. "Sango… what's going on?"

"Is that Sango?" Ary asked.

Kagome nodded her head against the phone. Ary yelled her hello, making Kagome smile. "Ary said hi."

"Oh… hi Ary!" Sango said back into the receiver.

"She said hi," Kagome told Ary as she locked the door to the Café. "I'm staying here to wait for Miroku," she said, moving the phone to the side to talk to Ary. "So… I'll see you tomorrow."

Ary nodded her head and waved. "See ya." Kagome watched as Ary began to walk down the street and across the road. The roads were still crowded since the sun had just set an hour ago or so. People were still dressed in their business attire, coming from work and going home. Kagome sighed and held the phone in her hand to relax her neck.

"So…" Sango said, hearing the silence. "How was work today?"

Kagome smirked with a chuckle. "Okay… I guess. There was this cute guy that came in though."

"Omg… tell me all about it," Sango said, desperate to know now that Miroku wasn't around. Kagome giggled and began to tell Sango about the cute guy that came into the Café. She didn't leave out any details, even though Sango had a boyfriend. The girl could still look, she just couldn't touch. As for her… well. She could do all of the above.

"Dang…" Sango said with emphasis. "If only I was single again. He sounds hot. You should have asked him for his number."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, hiding her smile. "Uh… he sort of asked me for my number."

Sango gasped and screamed. "Omg Kagome! I hope you gave it to him… please tell me you gave it to him."

Kagome giggled at her friend's excited voice that turned to worry. "Yes, I did." Sango screamed again and then began to giggle.

"So do you think he'll call you?"

"I don't know," she said, looking out into the streets for Miroku's car. "He was cute. But he was with some friends who were waiting for him. He came up to the counter before him and his friends left and asked me for my number. His friends were all watching. Maybe it was some kind of joke thing… you know?"

Sango huffed. "You can't think like that, Kagome. How old do you think he was?"

"Maybe like 25... He looked a bit older than us that's for sure." Then, a black BMW appeared right next to the corner of the Café. Kagome smiled and walked towards the side of the road when Miroku turned the curb.

"Your boyfriend's here. I'll see you when I get there."

"Okay," Sango said, and Kagome hung up. Miroku stopped right in front of Kagome, even though the traffic light on the corner was green. Kagome hurried into the car with a giggle at his illegal move and closed the door.

"Hey, Kagome," Miroku said, gearing the car and revving the engine forward. Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey, Miroku. So what's up tonight?" she asked, still wondering what was going down.

Miroku smirked, keeping his eyes ahead. "We're going to Koga's club. He said he wanted everyone to come down tonight to hang out." He turned to look at Kagome with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "We're gonna party."

Kagome laughed, getting comfortable in the seat. "Oh really? Well if you haven't noticed… I'm still in my working clothes from 10 this morning."

Miroku chuckled and switched gears. "Yeah… well you're gonna bathe at our house and you can use Sango's clothes. She's got the load of night clothes and all those things that girls wear." Kagome laughed at his dismissal of girl's apparel and the two laughed as Miroku headed for his home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The nightclub was booming with loud music that came from the open door into the club. But a long line was what waited outside as people tried to get into the club. There was a line up against the wall as people waited, their apparel ready for a fun night out with their friends. But the two huge, security guards at the entrance with their headsets on only let those who were on the list enter.

Miroku parked his car across the club in a small parking structure for the convenient store nearby. Sango got out of the car, her red high heels hitting the pavement as her white skirt and red tube top brought out its gleam. Sango smirked, puckering her lips as she looked over the top of the car to see the line.

"Dang… Koga's got a packed club tonight," she said, bending down to pop the chair forward so Kagome could get out.

Miroku opened his door and chuckled. "Koga always has a full house." Miroku stepped out with his black Jam leather boots from Lugz. He wore a white t-shirt underneath his black leather jacket and he had loose dark jeans pants. He turned around to smile at his girlfriend over his car. "That boy's lucky that he's got a full house."

Sango rolled her eyes, her lips opened in an exasperated sigh. "Yeah… like Koga needs more money. Like any of you need more money," she said, watching as her best friend came out of the car. Everything Kagome wore was Sango's, but Kagome worked it like magic. The white high heels she wore strapped around her ankle nicely and there were jewels along the laces. She had a black skirt with white swirls in one patch on the right side of the hem. She had a light pink spaghetti strap with a small, white shirt that only covered from the shoulders to the boobs and tied right underneath. It was only for looks, but Sango thought that Kagome worked the whole outfit. She had pink hoop earrings and light pink lip gloss. Kagome looked more beautiful than her. Sango giggled to herself as she closed the door. "Ready, girl?"

Kagome turned around and smiled, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Yep." She's never had this much fun before and she missed these times. The three of them walked across the street to the door where the crowd began to scream at Miroku as they noticed him. The girls screamed, pushing others aside to see the star but not wanting to get out of line. The whole reason why this club was always packed was because one of Mayonaka's band members owned it and everyone wanted to come see Mayonaka here. The popularity of Koga's club, Midnite, was so well-known in Japan that just getting into the club was a real hassle.

Miroku smiled at the screaming fans and waved while trying to stay between Kagome and Sango, pushing against their lower backs to head towards the door. The security guards didn't miss a beat as they moved the red rope aside and stepped back to let the three in. Miroku had one last wave and the fans lost sight of him.

Sango pushed him back, making Miroku look at her with a hurt look. "You're such a goody tooshoo…" she said, her eyes dancing with laughter. Miroku smiled and kissed his girlfriend before they came into the main room. The music blared from loud speakers all over the room. The main basses were up on the stage, four huge boxes, right on the side of the DJ table. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and the two headed for the stairs. Miroku went to the bar to order some beers and told the bartender to bring it upstairs. He then followed the girls up towards the VIP section. The security guard moved aside to let the girls go up and Sango began chatting away as they ascended the spiral stairs.

"The DJ's name is Ken," Sango screamed, trying to get her voice over the blaring music of 'Single Ladies'. "He's really cool. If you want him to play a song for you then just go up to the stage and tell him. He'll know you're with us."

Kagome arched her eyebrows, watching the crowd dance bellow on the dance floor. "How?" she asked.

Sango smiled and laughed. "Well… he knows you're the High Priestess and we told him that you're with us. So he'll play anything for you."

Kagome smiled and shook her head but continued up the stairs. She looked out at the dance floor and noticed how everything seemed the same. The color on the walls and the booths were different, but the setup was still the same. The booths were to the right, on the side, while the huge dance floor was in the middle filled with sexed up bodies. The disco lights flashed wildly within the room, turning it into a light show of colors and blinking lights. Kagome got to the top behind Sango and smiled at the memories of being here. She looked ahead and saw the gang up here and her excitement came out. She felt like that young girl again, the one who hid behind duties and modesty. But now, Kagome felt an urge to loose herself tonight on the dance floor. She wanted to experience life, she wanted to hang out with her friends and not worry about anything. She wanted to have fun, and she would. She would be one of those normal young women who just wanted to have fun.

"Hey guys," Sango said, going over to the two boys playing pool. Koga and Inuyasha moved back from the table to greet the three coming towards them. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kagome and he looked away, staring at Koga. Koga smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, making Inuyasha glare at him.

"Hey Sango," Koga said, placing his pool stick against the table. He opened his arms as Kagome walked towards him with a smile. "Kagome! I didn't know you were coming," he said with a smile. Kagome giggled as she went into Koga's arms. He had nice cologne on and she pushed away, taking a look at him. Koga had a black tank top on with dark jeans pants. His belt had a flashy buckle of a wolf and his shoes were a white Pathway SE from Lugz.

Kagome smiled up at Koga. "Well… I didn't know either until a half an hour ago." She turned to Sango who went to sit on the couch with Ayame and then back at Koga.

"Ah… doesn't matter," Koga said, placing his hand on Kagome's lower back and pushing her towards the pool table. "Why don't you have a game with us?"

"Drinks anyone?" Miroku said as the bartender came up the stairs with bottles and glasses on his tray. Kagome smiled and Koga forgot all about the game when he saw his drink. Kagome leaned back against the pool table as the bartender placed the tray on the glass table lit with changing colors and began to pour everyone their drinks. Inuyasha was still on the other side of the table, against the railing, and placed his stick against the pool table. Kagome saw him coming towards her and took a deep breath as her nerves began to fill her.

"What do you drink?" Inuyasha asked, coming to stand next to Kagome. She turned to look up at him with a knowing look, a smirk on her face.

"You know I never really drank before, Inuyasha." Inuyasha shrugged, tilting his head with a smile. Kagome smiled, falling in love with him all over again. The sexy smile he wore was enough to make her drop to her knees for him. He had a black t-shirt with silver designs in the front and back and he had his usual black leather jacket over it. His silver hair ignited with light against the black, turning it into a light show of silver. Inuyasha had loose black jeans pants with silver linings along the hems of his pants, igniting each pocket he had with color against the blackness. He had the black Oasis boot from Lugz. The boys loved to shop at Lugz shoe store.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for what felt like forever. She was sexy in her outfit and that black skirt of hers was small, enough to cover her ass with an invitation of its own. He found himself wanting her all over again.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Koga called, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Koga shook his head and opened his hand. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Make me a Blue Apple." Inuyasha looked to Kagome with a smile. "What do you want?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked back at Koga, seeing the bartender pour whatever Inuyasha wanted into a glass. She knew she seemed like an idiot, but she never really drank before. She only had a few sips before when they had hung out in the club back in high school. Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha, seeing his eyes glued on her. "I… I'll just have whatever you're having."

Inuyasha smirked with a chuckle. "Okay… Koga! One more for Kagome." Koga nodded his head and took a sip of his drink while the others sat on the couches and sipped their drinks. Koga walked over to the two with drinks in hand as the bartender left the bottles on the table for them. He smiled at the two. "Cheers, guys."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows in acknowledgement as he took the glasses and Koga left them at the pool table to head back to the couches with the others. Inuyasha gave one glass to Kagome and the other he kept. Kagome reached out for the glass and touched his fingers, looking shyly up at him. She felt like a teenager again, the teenager who never had this hot, dangerous boy in front of her before. He was off limits and that only excited her further, and made her want to flirt with him. Tonight, she would have fun like she said to herself she would.

"Toast," Inuyasha said, lifting his glass up. "To a fun night," he said, his eyes watching Kagome's, never once leaving her orbs. Kagome smiled, looking down at the ground as she felt butterflies from Inuyasha's gaze. She nodded her head.

"To a fun night." She hit Inuyasha's glass and then took a sip. Once the liquor spilled into her mouth she could taste the tangy apple drink and another one that was… different. But strong. Kagome made a face and Inuyasha laughed, the drink in his hand empty. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "It's good." Kagome giggled and looked at the blue drink in the glass. "It's Blue Apple. There's green apple Smirnoff with Hypnotic. It's hards." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh great. Now I'm drinking hard liquor?" she said with a laugh. But she didn't care. It tasted good but there would have to be some getting used to before she could down it like Inuyasha. Kagome took another sip, only this time holding her breath. The liquor ran down her throat and burned, but she loved the feeling. She felt free. She could do anything, and she would. Kagome smiled, feeling energy running through her veins. Inuyasha watched her with interest as she drank the whole glass. _'Thank goodness it's not a big glass…'_ he thought, seeing the way Kagome laughed afterwards. He smiled, watching her have fun with her drinking. Kagome never really drank before when they came here and he was surprised to see her here anyways.

"Can I have another one?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and took her glass. He went to the glass table by the others and grabbed a bigger glass for the two of them. He poured their drinks and then went back to the pool table. "Here."

"Thanks, Inu." Kagome took the drink and sniffed it.

"Why do you smell it now?" he asked while laughing at her actions.

Kagome giggled with him with a smile. "I don't know. I was just curious." She took a sip and closed her eyes as she felt the burning, but liked it. She opened her eyes, pleasure deep within them. Inuyasha had to take a sip of his drink and look away from her, seeing the others all laughing on the couches. Kagome went to the railing and looked down at the dance floor as Inuyasha followed her.

"So… where's Kikyo?" she asked, her eyes scanning the moving bodies on the dance floor. The lights were flashing now, making her having to wait for the bright light to come back on, if only for a second, in order for her to see anything. She turned to the side to see Inuyasha moving towards the railing with each flash that came on. She giggled, seeing how this light made movements seem like those animation things. She loved this place.

"She's with Rin at the building. She usually helps Rin whenever she has a lot of papers to do." Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and looked out at the swaying bodies, the smell of sex all throughout the room. "Kazuki's with them."

Kagome tilted her head. "Wouldn't he get bored?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "He likes going there. He likes to look out the glass windows at the streets below. It keeps him company." Kagome nodded her understanding and drank her drink. She sighed and moved back towards the pool table. She placed her drink on the wood and lifted herself onto the table. She grabbed her drink as Inuyasha turned around to watch her. Though she could barely see his eyes from the darkness now, she knew he was watching her.

"So… what is there to do now?" she asked, drinking her drink again. She found herself liking this Blue Apple. It tasted sweet but tangy and yet she could feel the effects as it slipped down her throat. She just didn't feel the side effects yet of what liquor did to a human. Kagome placed her glass on her lap and waited for him to reply.

Inuyasha walked towards the pool table, not taking his eyes off Kagome. _'Damn her!'_ She was making him hot. Now, she sat on the damn pool table as if an offering for him. Her legs were creamy and inviting. The short skirt hiked up higher, giving him more glimpses of her legs. He couldn't stop staring at her legs, his dick becoming hard at the thought of what was between them. _'Dammit.'_ He poured the rest of his drink down his throat, feeling the sting of his throat but welcoming it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, now the colorful lights playing against everyone. She could see his face with the lights of the disco balls all around the room and smiled at him. "What is there to do now?" she asked, flirting with him. Kagome knew she shouldn't be, but she wanted to. She wanted to make him want her. She wanted to play with him, touch the forbidden fruit but know that she could never eat it. Kagome swirled her drink in the cup, waiting for him to answer her as all he could do is stare at her, his eyes going back down to her legs and then back up to her eyes.

Inuyasha spun around, trying to find room between him and Kagome. He walked over to the glass table and flopped down on the couch between Koga and Ayame.

"Hey!" Koga said, hitting Inuyasha on the shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" Ayame began to laugh as Koga yelled at Inuyasha for ruining their make out session. But Inuyasha didn't pay any attention as he began to pour himself another drink, not looking at anything else but his drink.

Looking back at him, Kagome frowned. She turned towards the dance floor and gazed out at the people on the dance floor. She knew she had crossed the line with him. Now, she felt terrible. _'No. I'm going to have fun tonight.'_ Kagome looked at her cup now halfway full. She took a deep breath and swallowed as much as she could, welcoming the burning in her throat, the strong taste she swallowed and the burning in her stomach. She sipped the last drop and sighed, wiping the liquid from her mouth with a dazed expression, feeling the sensation of drinking so much liquor so fast. Kagome closed her eyes and felt herself move forward on the pool table. She gripped the sides with a smile, never feeling this sensation before. The liquor must be kicking in. A new song came on and Kagome nodded her head to the beat, wanting to move her body the same way as those on the dance floor were. If no one would keep her company then she would find her own. Kagome got off the pool table and walked towards the others, trying to walk as straight as she could so that she wouldn't get her friends all worried for her. She wanted to be alone. She just wanted to have fun by herself.

"Where you going Kagome?" Sango asked, holding onto Miroku's head as he fed on her neck. She giggled but kept her eyes on her friend. Kagome made her way to the spiral staircase, waving her off.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Sango called after her, worried for Kagome to be alone. "Wait. I'll come with you."

"No. I'll be fine, Sango," Kagome said, turning around for a second to smile at Sango, trying to reassure her, and then went down the stairs. She wanted to get away from them. For some reason, they all seemed like a family on the couch, all in their little world. The security guard moved aside when he heard her coming and she thanked him, walking over to the bar to get herself another drink. Kagome bumped into people as they strolled to the dance floor, some faces were plastered with their hair on their sweaty faces. But Kagome tried to concentrate on the floor and where she was walking. She smiled and laughed with herself as she made it to the counter and leaned against it, feeling the effects coming on.

She looked for the same bartender and spotted him. Moving towards him, Kagome smiled as he looked at her.

"Whaddaya want, honey?" he asked, his voice gruff.

Kagome smiled, thinking he was pretty hot for a bartender, but then remembered about her drink. "Can I have a Blue Apple?" The bartender nodded and began to make her drink. Kagome looked around her to see a couple making out right next to her on the stool. Behind her, people were walking around, trying to find their friends or get to the dance floor. On the other side of her a man was downing a drink and smiling, relief on his face. She smiled, never experiencing this before.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Kagome took the drink and thanked him, turning around to head to the dance floor with her drink in hand. She took another sip and made a sour face, the new liquor sliding down her burning throat. She felt her stomach twist in pain but then settle again. She didn't know much about alcohol but she knew that if you didn't eat something before drinking alcohol, then you would get sick. _'I think I ate something at the Café…'_ But she couldn't remember what. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and took another sip, smiling as the room around her swirled. She descended onto the dance floor and felt the base ripple through her bloodstream like the hard liquor. Nodding her head, while being bumped around by the people around her, she danced and swayed to the beat of the music. Kagome raised her drink in the air and nodded her head, stomping her feet on the ground as she got to the rhythm and danced with herself. People bumped against her but she only laughed, feeling like she was floating with them. Kagome took another sip and smiled as the flashing light came on and all she could see were movements every second or so.

Making her way to the stage, Kagome pushed her way through the crowd as she tried to get to the stage. She could feel herself becoming drunk, knew that this was what it felt like because she's never felt this before. A part of her still knew what was going on and what she was doing. But the real reason why she was acting like this and accepting it was because she wanted to. She didn't want to care about anything. She wanted the alcohol to make her lose herself and forget about everything. Especially about Inuyasha. Kagome huffed, her eyes angry as the hanyou's face appeared in her mind and she brushed past another couple. _'To Hell with Inuyasha…'_ she thought, finally getting to the stage. Kagome took another sip of her drink and looked down, her cup only having about one more sip left. Kagome sighed, now having to go back to the bar to get another drink. Her head tipped to the side but she took control again and looked up at the DJ booth. The base next to her was booming but she needed to get to him. Kagome moved in front of the booth and waved her hands, trying to keep control of her drink.

"Ken!" she screamed, trying to get him to hear her. He was looking down at his table so she kept waving her hand. And then finally he looked up and saw her waving at him. "Ken!" He smiled, recognizing her, and then pointing his index finger at her in recognition. He beckoned her to come up to the stage so Kagome tried her best to steady herself before she went to her knees onto the stage in front of the booth.

"Hey, Kagome. What song do you want?" Ken yelled, placing one side of the huge earphones off so he could hear her.

Kagome smiled up at him, glad to know that he knew what she wanted. "Beautiful! By Akon!" Ken nodded his head and gave her a thumbs-up. He scratched a beat against his table and then changed the song to the one she wanted. Kagome smiled and giggled, hearing her song come on and then she moved to sit on the stage, not having the strength to keep herself up on her knees anymore. Kagome held her drink tightly as she looked down at the people changing to the new beat in front of her. A man, one with beautiful hazel eyes and handsome features, moved towards her with a smile.

"What's your name?" he screamed, placing his hand on her thigh to try and get close so she could hear him.

Kagome smiled and waved her hand with the drink at him. "Kagome. What's yours?"

"My name's Kyle." Kagome said her hi and he saw how intoxicated she was. "What are you doing here?" he asked, moving both hands onto her thighs as she swayed her body to the beat. He watched her, rubbing his hands on her thighs, marveling at her smoothness.

"I'm dancing," Kagome said with a giggle, taking the last drink from her cup and slamming the glass onto the stage. She looked down at Kyle with a smile. "Wanna dance with me?" she asked seductively, a small burp coming out of her.

Kyle moved her thighs apart, making her skirt hike up higher to reveal more flesh and a peak of her panty. "Why don't we go somewhere private?" Kagome giggled and pushed him back, getting off the stage and fixing her skirt.

"No. Why don't we dance?" She was about to start dancing when Kyle was knocked away from her but she couldn't see from what. It all happened so fast that Kagome found herself being dragged through the crowd. She screamed at whoever it was for them to stop but she couldn't see. People were bumping into her, or maybe she was bumping into them, she didn't know. She was too drunk and too dizzy to figure it out. But whoever was dragging her had beautiful silver hair. _'Inuyasha?'_ Kagome blinked and tried to clear her mind, wanting to find herself through her drunken state, but she had consumed too much liquor and didn't fight the side effects. Kagome sighed and stumbled along the stairs as Inuyasha took them towards the spiral stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, the security guard moving aside to let them through. Kagome gasped as she was pulled up the stairs and tried to keep up, her heels getting caught every once in a while. "Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome tried to pull her hand away from him but his hold was too strong. They finally got to the top, though she didn't know how long it took, and everyone was there. She heard Sango's voice but didn't have time to reply because she couldn't understand what anyone was saying. Inuyasha kept dragging her. "Inuyasha! Stop it! Inuyasha!"

They went into the back where the VIP rooms were. There were four rooms and one mirror in the small hall. The lights above were dimmed and Kagome could barely see anything. But she heard a door open and then she was pulled inside. Finally, she felt Inuyasha's hand release her and she stumbled, turning around to the sound of the door closing. Kagome gulped, her throat dry, and was about to yell at him when she saw him. Inuyasha looked angry. His eyes were angry and glazed with lust but she moved away from him, scared of what he was going to do.

"Inuyasha…" she said, moving back with her hands up. Kagome didn't know what happened next, but all she knew was that Inuyasha had his lips on her, devouring her. Kagome moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as the two of them breathed hard through their noses at their lust for each other. Kagome found she had something solid behind her and Inuyasha's arms were all over her body. He gripped her ass and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned louder when she felt his erection against her core. Just like that, Kagome got wet and her womb clenched with desire. She felt herself being moved again but before she knew it, she was slammed down with Inuyasha on top of her. Kagome moaned and tried to get his jacket off, brushing the thing off his shoulder and letting him get the rest. She kissed him for all it was worth, tasting his alcohol, tasting him. She wanted more, needed more. She was wet and ready for him, wanting him to take her.

Inuyasha didn't know what the hell was going on but all he knew was that he wanted to fuck Kagome. He needed to. Inuyasha growled and ripped the stupid jacket thing that she tied around her boobs. But she had another shirt underneath. He growled even more. Kagome arched her back into him and he had to fight down the temptation to just rip off all her clothes and take her. He was angry at her, pissed that she had let that man place his hands on her. He had been watching her from the balcony when she left the VIP section. He watched her, making sure that she would be okay because he knew she was drunk. But when he saw Kagome go onto the stage and sit there with that man's hands on her thighs, he lost it. Especially when he had spread her thighs apart. It was all Inuyasha had not to plow everyone down when he made his way to Kagome at the stage. But when he got there, the two of them were on the dance floor. He didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get Kagome and get her out of there. He wanted to kill that man for touching Kagome, he wanted to rip his throat out. But he had a deeper desire than bloodlust. He wanted to yell at Kagome, lose control with her, all control with her. He wanted to scream at her and ask her what the hell she was thinking. But when he got a hold of her, all he wanted to do was show her who could touch her like that. He wanted to dominate his will over her, let her know who she belonged to, let her know that no one can touch her but him.

Inuyasha growled and his groin tightened when Kagome gripped his pants and tore at the button. She got it off and zipped his pants down, his erection straining. This time, he would take her. What happened back at her shrine was nothing compared to now. Kagome arched her back into him and gripped him through his boxers, making Inuyasha cry out, losing his kiss with Kagome. He looked down into Kagome's eyes and saw the drunken haze she was in, but he saw stark lust in her eyes. He growled and went back for her mouth, his hands hiking her skirt up to her hips as he grabbed a hold of her panty.

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door, making Inuyasha growl angrily at the interruption. But he inched Kagome's panty down, hoping the noise would go away, and Kagome kept kissing him greedily. But the knocking kept going. Then, the door swung open and Koga was standing in the doorway, his eyes locking on Inuyasha on top of Kagome. He swore, the couple still going at it.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha you dumb fuck! Kikyo's here!" Koga went into the room and closed the door, not wanting anyone else to see this. He looked back to see Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped kissing and were now breathing hard. He saw that Kagome's shirt was torn but her spaghetti strap was still on. He couldn't see her skirt because Inuyasha was straddling her. The hanyou was breathing hard, his arms on both sides of Kagome's head as his head was down but his shoulders kept moving up and down.

"Inuyasha! Shit…" he moved forward.

"Don't come any closer, Koga," Inuyasha said, his voice low but deadly. Koga noticed it and stopped immediately, recognizing the challenge in his voice as a threat from a dominant male protecting what was his. Inuyasha took a few seconds to take deep breaths, Kagome being still under him.

Kagome knew what was happening and she knew Koga was in the room, but she was drunk. She wanted Inuyasha to keep going, but knew that it would be wrong. Koga had busted in for some reason but she didn't know why. She was still in a haze of lust and intoxication. Kagome placed a hand against her chest as she looked at the curtain that Inuyasha's hair made on the side of her. She looked down to see he was still hard beneath his boxers and another wave of heat flooded her. Inuyasha moaned, smelling the new wetness between her legs, and she looked up at his face to see his eyes closed tight. Koga cleared his throat, smelling the two different scents in the room, and wanting to get out before things got bad.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Kikyo's outside!"

This got Kagome's attention. Kagome gasped and got up, forcing Inuyasha back and pushing him aside. "Kikyo?" she asked, covering herself even though she had nothing to hide. But she did. _'Oh my God!'_ she thought, trying to get some sense back into her. But her head hurt, she felt dizzy and she was tired. Kagome placed her hands on the ground as Inuyasha sat on his butt and zipped up his pants. He stood up, grabbing his jacket and fixing his shirt. Koga didn't know if he should move or not but he stayed where he was, not wanting to leave Kagome, but giving her privacy. Kagome felt her legs and pulled down her skirt, feeling the exposure as the wind hit her wet panty. She tried to clear up her mind but she was feeling the effects already and just wanted to go to sleep. She couldn't think anymore. _'My sister… Inuyasha…'_

"Koga… take Kagome home." That said, Inuyasha walked to the door and left, leaving the two in the room. Kagome had her head bent, too tired to look up to see what was happening. Koga quickly went to Kagome and grabbed her in his arms, seeing her eyes small and tired.

"Kagome…" he said, seeing how drunk she was. And Inuyasha had taken advantage of it. _'Fucking jackass!'_ he screamed in his mind, wishing that Inuyasha was here so that he could pummel that damn hanyou. Koga brought Kagome to his chest and lifted her up as she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her face to his neck.

"Koga…" she said softly. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she pushed herself into his warmth and he sighed. _'Oh Kagome…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun filtered through the window, shinning light against the floors and the figure on the bed. The figure didn't stir as the sun shone through and tried to awaken everything on Earth. Everyone but one. There were footsteps on the stairs just outside of the bedroom.

"Kagome?" Kira called, her voice muffled through the door of Kagome's bedroom. She heard nothing and began to worry. "Kagome, sweetheart? Are you okay?" Kagome still didn't answer. Kira was worried since this morning Kagome hadn't wakened up to do her morning rituals. Kagome never missed her rituals and for her to miss it this time, Kira was worried that something had happened. She twisted the knob and found that it was open. Kira walked in, trying to tiptoe her way in when she should have been waking Kagome up. She knew Kagome had to work in an hour but she still wondered why Kagome hadn't wakened up.

Looking at the bed, Kira noticed the covers were over her daughter's head. She sighed and moved closer. "Kagome… sweetheart… you have to get up." There was no stir at all, which made Kira worried. Kagome was not that heavy of a sleeper and she usually got up early. This made Kira panic. "Kagome?" she said, grabbing the end of the comforter and pulling it back to reveal a fully dressed Kagome. She wore clothes that Kira never saw on her before and she was as stiff as a rock. "Kagome?" she called, now worried that something had happened last night.

Kira reached out and shook her daughter since Kagome wasn't responding to her voice. When Kagome groaned, she sighed and called out her name again. This time, Kagome moved a bit but with a heavy moan.

"Mama…" she said, her voice with a tight croak. "Can you… out light…bright…" Kira scrunched her eyebrows at her daughter's broken voice and question.

"Kagome… you have to go to work soon." This made Kagome groan and she squinted her eyes from the light.

"Headache…" she said. Kira went to the hallway bathroom to get her daughter some medicine. She came back with a glass and two pills, noticing that Kagome hadn't move an inch since.

"Here, Kagome," she said, moving to sit at the edge. Kagome moved with a groan and then slowly tried to sit up. She blinked her eyes against the light that gave her an even worse headache and she leaned her shoulders back against the wall to help her sit up. Kira gave her the cup and pills and Kagome took it gratefully, gulping the pills down quickly. She watched as Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again, wiping the sleep from her face.

"I have a major hang over mama," Kagome said, her eyes closed in weariness.

Kira sighed, having a feeling that it was a hang over, and placed her hand on Kagome's thigh through the comforter. "What happened last night?" she asked. Kagome hadn't come home after work so she had a feeling that Kagome was with her friends. But she hadn't heard Kagome come home either.

Kagome kept her eyes closed, trying to will the sleep and headache away. _'Damn… this damn headache…'_ "We went to Koga's club last night. And we drank. Koga brought me home… I think." She couldn't remember anything that happened last night after she started drinking. She remembered bits and pieces of things like dancing on the dance floor and drinking… a lot. But she couldn't remember how she got home and in her bed. _'Koga…'_

Kira sighed and patted Kagome's thigh. "Come… eat breakfast. I'll cook pancakes." When Kagome shook her head, Kira urged her. "No… Kagome, it's better if you eat. Plus eating wheat will help to soak up the alcohol and you'll feel a little better. You need to eat to get your stomach going after all that liquor." She waited a few moments to see Kagome's eyes crack open, and then she nodded. Kira left her to head downstairs and make her breakfast.

Kagome sighed, placing the cup of water on her bedside table. She ran a hand over her face and looked where the sun shone on her floor. _'I missed my rituals…'_ She would have to make that up tonight. Kagome moved her legs over the bed and looked down at herself. Sango's clothes were still on her. She would have to call Sango before she went to work and tell her that she would wash her clothes before she gave it back to Sango. Kagome sighed and heaved herself up slowly so she wouldn't have a head rush. She went into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower Mama!" she called and then shut the door.

Half an hour later, Kagome was at the table and eating her breakfast. Kira sat next to her and watched, making sure that Kagome was well. She now seemed better. It seemed like the medicine kicked in and the shower had helped. But Kagome still seemed tired.

"It seems like you had a little too much fun last night," Kira said with a smile. Kagome chuckled and ate some more, welcoming the new taste after the stale taste of alcohol in her mouth.

"But I had so much fun," she said, looking at her mother as Kira looked at her with shock. Kira smiled, glad that her daughter was having fun with this new life of hers. Though Kagome was old enough to drink now, it was a bit strange for her to suddenly come back and start drinking and doing adult things. Last Kira knew, she was still the young teenager that she had three years ago. Kira smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to work today?" she asked, knowing that Kagome had to leave soon.

Kagome nodded her head with a heavy sigh, dreading to go to work. "I have to. It's only Ary today and I don't want to leave her by herself." She placed her fork down after looking at the time on the microwave. "I need to go." She was always dressed casual for work, and stood with her plates.

"Leave it. I'll wash it," Kira said as she rose with Kagome. Kagome nodded and headed for the door with Kira behind her. She put on her shoes and opened the shoji.

"Bye, Mama," Kagome said as she gave her mother a wave and headed to the shrine stairs.

"Have fun at work, dear." Kira watched until Kagome was out of sight and then she closed the shoji, heading to the kitchen to clean up.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The headache had gone away a little but now it only seemed like a small thump inside her head. Kagome grabbed a hold of the counter, looking down at the tip jar while trying to concentrate on getting her bearings. She still was tired and a little dizzy from the alcohol, but at least the headache had gone away. _'Next time… I really need to eat before I drink.'_ Kagome smiled as a customer came up to the counter and she took the man's order, making sure to seem as calm and ethical as she could. Ary grabbed the necessary food while she made the drink and the man paid for his order.

"Thank you," Kagome said and tapped the cost into the register. The drawer slid open and she placed the money in the respected areas.

"So…" Ary said with a smile, standing in front of the counter, looking out at the guests. "What happened last night?"

Kagome arched her eyebrow with a smile but looked down at the money, taking her time. "What makes you think something happened?"

Ary shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. But you're acting strange. Did you do something last night that I should know about?" she asked, turning to look at Kagome with an expectant look.

Kagome sighed with a smile and shut the drawer. "I went to Midnite with Miroku guys." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and quickly glanced at the ground. "I had a few drinks and now here I am."

Ary laughed and her eyes widened. "Oh… a few drinks. Really?" she said, moving away from the counter to clean the espresso machine. Ary shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Kagome chuckled and shook her head at Ary's nature. She just turned and looked out at the guests, waiting for her shift to be over.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha paced in his bedroom, his eyes glowing with contemplation and confusion. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. Inuyasha paced, his mind working in all sorts of ways but he was still confused.

Last night he had watched Kagome, watched her with desirable eyes. What she wore had blown his mind but he tried hard to keep himself under control. But when she started to flirt with him, and come onto him, he couldn't stay by her anymore. She was toying with his control, and she knew it. _'She knew it!'_ he thought, finding a little satisfaction in knowing that it wasn't all his fault. He had then gone to sit by Koga guys, staying away from her. He didn't want to do something that he regretted. Kagome was a temptation on its own but when she was drunk last night, she was more vulnerable than ever. Inuyasha sighed. He went out to the balcony to get some fresh air, the sun penetrating its light on him, helping to keep his thoughts at bay. Inuyasha looked out at the forest and thought about Kagome again.

Kagome had left, and he had downed the whole bottle of Hypnotic in two gulps. His throat had stung and felt numb but he welcomed the drink down his throat, making him sway on the couch from the sudden rush of hard liquor. Afterwards, Koga and Ayame continued to make out so he left the couples on the couch to head towards the balcony railing. He had searched for Kagome, looking through the crowd to find her. His eyes scanned the crowd, even when the lights flashed, leaving the room in pitch black and then light again, and he looked for her. But when he found her she was on the stage in front of the DJ's booth. He watched her from his perch, his hands leaning against the railing while his drunken stupor began to kick in. But when he saw the stupid man place his hands on Kagome's thighs, he went berserk. He left the VIP section, making Koga and Miroku call at him, asking where he was going. But his mind was only on killing the man who touched what belonged to him.

'_Exactly…'_ Inuyasha thought, his eyes looking out at the greenery in front of him. He had thought Kagome was still his. That was why he had gone crazy, and because he was drunk, he was even more out of control. But when he had gotten to Kagome, he took one look at her legs and forgot about tearing the man's throat out. His demon wanted to claim her. _'Dammit! How many times have I wanted that?'_ He was so confused. That night, he had been drunk enough to do stupid things but he was still in his right mind to know what to do and what not to do. But Kagome just threw all control out of his mind. He forgot about everything and just thought about her as he dragged her to the VIP rooms where he could have her to himself. All his.

'_I don't know what the fuck is going on.'_ Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was so into Kagome. Why he was so obsessed with her. Why he felt so protective over her. Why he needed her so Goddamn much. Why he craved her. _'What the fuck is going on!'_ Inuyasha gripped the railings and gazed out at the mountains beyond, hoping to find his answers in the horizon.

He had almost taken Kagome last night. If Koga hadn't interrupted them and came barging in, he would have fucked Kagome right there in the VIP room. And no one would have stopped him. He would have had Kagome, and that right there gave him pleasure like no other just thinking about it. Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the backyard behind his home. Kikyo had come to the club last night. He forgot that Kikyo said she would meet him at the club and they would go home together with Kazuki. He was just… _'I was drunk. Yeah… that's why I did that. I was too drunk to know what the hell was going on with me.'_ Inuyasha nodded his head, satisfying himself with that answer. He released his hands from the railing and looked down to see that his hands had made their indentions on the steel rail. Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _'I need to get that fixed,'_ he thought, heading for the bedroom door.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed, closing the door to the Café and locking it. She turned around and looked at the empty room. _'Well… off to cleaning.'_ For an hour Kagome and Ary cleaned the Café, once in a while stopping to play with each other, throwing soap bubbles in the sink at each other or playing war with the brooms. After they were finished, they went to their lockers in the back.

"So… any plans for tonight?" Ary asked with an expectant look.

Kagome chuckled, seeing the tease in her eyes. "Nope. My son is coming to sleep over."

Ary gasped, slamming her locker shut to walk to the table with her eyes locked on Kagome's figure. "I didn't know you had a son."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Long story. But yeah. Kazuki is my son."

Ary scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, knowing throughout the news that Kazuki was Inuyasha and Kikyo's son. "But… how?" She watched Kagome's back, seeing her tense at the questions. But Kagome kept getting her things out of the locker and situating them in her purse. Ary waited for Kagome to speak, and she didn't until she got her things and closed her locker.

"I'm actually Kazuki's real mother." Kagome sighed and went to the opposite side of the table, looking at Ary. "You know who I am right?"

Ary slowly nodded her head, her eyes watching Kagome with curiosity and confusion. She knew who Kagome was, everyone did. But she knew that Kagome just wanted to be a regular person, living in their world and doing what every other person did. That was why she respected Kagome so much. She tried to hide who she was so she could live without worrying about that. Ary smiled, urging Kagome to go on.

Kagome looked to the table, trying to find something else to look at. "Well… I died in the war. But I came back this year. Don't ask how," she said, looking up at Ary to make sure she understood. "But before I died, I gave birth to Kazuki."

Ary gasped and her eyes widened, placing her hands on her hips as realization sunk into her mind. "That's right!" Kagome looked at Ary with confusion at her new emotion. "I remember! You and Inuyasha were all over the news. And you were pregnant." Kagome smiled, thankful that someone knew and remembered about her. She nodded her head and Ary laughed, believing in the unbelievable as she was looking at it. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this." Kagome sighed and nodded her head, taking out her cell phone.

"Yeah… well, believe it." Ary arched her eyebrow with a smirk. Kagome giggled and began to dial Kikyo's cell phone number as she headed back outside. There was a ring and then she heard her sister's voice.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you leaving work?"

"Yep. I'll be home in about ten minutes."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Kagome hung up the phone and looked behind her as Ary followed her to the door. She unlocked the door and the two exited.

"See you on Monday, Kagome," Ary said with a wave.

"Bye!" Kagome said as she closed and locked the door. Taking one last look at Ary, Kagome turned around and went her own way, heading back home. As she walked, she thought about what had happened last night. She felt a lot better now that she had eaten and time had helped to take away her drunken state. Kagome sighed and placed her purse higher on her shoulder.

Last night had been too much. Though she did have fun, she had to admit. Drinking alcohol was something new… and even though she had a rocky start, she liked it. The drinking was a new thing, it helped to clear her mind and forget about her worries. Though next time, Kagome knew that she would have to stay with her friends just in case she would do something stupid. Like what almost happened with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, remembering how Inuyasha had taken her into the VIP room. Her mind was spinning in her drunken state but somewhere within her, she knew what was going on. And she had a feeling that Inuyasha knew as well. But at that time, with alcohol in her veins giving her a high she never felt before, Kagome didn't care. She didn't care what the consequences might be or who would have hated her for all time. She wanted to have fun, and Inuyasha chose to have fun with her as well. Kagome sighed, her body tuning to his as she remembered what it was like to be under his body. To have his growls rumble in their intensity to take her, and she felt the heated passion then. She had wanted him just as bad, but there was a side of her that thanked the heavens that Koga had come in when he did.

Looking up at the shrine stairs, Kagome was shocked to see how fast it took her to get here. _'I must be thinking too hard.'_ Too deep in her thoughts to care, Kagome ascended the stairs one step at a time. She was thankful that Koga had come in and stopped them. But then she was angry at him, sexually frustrated for him to have stopped them. However, deep down, Kagome was grateful. He saved her the heavy burden of regret to add onto her shoulders. If it wasn't for Koga, they would have had sex and she would have regretted it. _'Kikyo…'_ Her sister didn't deserve that. Kagome sighed through her conflicts and reached the top of the stairs. Hurrying into the house, she walked in and called out her arrival. Taking off her shoes, she sighed as she felt the relief of being home after a long day at work.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Kira said coming down from the stairs. "I just got a call from Kikyo saying that she just left her house."

"Okay," Kagome said with a nod. She headed into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. "Hey mama?"

"Yes," Kira said as she came into the kitchen. She had a white, long skirt on with a green shirt. She went towards the table, placing her hands on the top of a chair to give Kagome her attention.

Kagome gulped down her water and went to wash the cup, giving them a few silent moments. "Do you think people will believe me if I say that Kazuki is mine?" Kagome didn't look up at her mother, feeling the silence stretch on. She turned off the faucet and placed the cup in the dish rack, still waiting for her mother to speak.

Kira pressed her lips together and tilted her head, studying Kagome's body language. "Why do you say that, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, remembering what happened with Ary, and she looked out the window. "I told Ary about it. At first she was skeptical. But because she remembered that I was pregnant from all of the news with me and Inuyasha back then, she knew that I could be telling the truth. But there are always doubters."

Kira nodded her head, understanding why Kagome was afraid. "You are afraid that no one will believe Kazuki is yours." Kagome nodded her head but still didn't look at her mother. Kira sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "People know who you are. And I'm quite sure they knew you were with Inuyasha back then."

"But after all this time…" Kagome started, her fears and doubts running through her voice. "With Kikyo and Inuyasha being together and raising Kazuki since he was an infant… do you think they'll believe me?"

Kira smiled and moved towards Kagome, grabbing the girl by the shoulders to turn her. Kira smiled tenderly at Kagome, seeing the doubt in her eyes, clouded by fear. "Oh, Kagome…" she said, her heart constricting to see her daughter in so much pain over this dilemma with her own sister. Sometimes Kira just didn't know which side to choose as they both died for her agreement. "It doesn't matter what other people think. It only matters that you know the truth. And if the truth is too much to bear for others, then at least you tried."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and moved away from Kira, getting out of the hold that she was under. Kagome went to the table and dropped her purse on it. She stared at the table, still conflicted. "Yeah… but… Kazuki is mine," she whispered, feeling terrible for saying it so forcefully. But she wanted the world to know that Kazuki was not her sisters. He was hers. Not Kikyo's.

"Yes…" Kira said, moving towards Kagome to stand behind her, giving the girl some space. "But people do not accept the truth so easily. You know that…" she said, knowing that Kagome knew it more than she did. Kagome's shoulders slouched and she seemed defeated. Kira moved out and touched her daughter's back, trying to comfort her. "It'll take time, Kagome. But the world will know that Kazuki is yours. It'll just take your sister and Inuyasha to explain it to Japan as well."

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, fearing that would be the solution. Kikyo would have to tell everyone that she wasn't the mother, which would be a big blow for her. It would put eyes on her for days, wondering why she wasn't the mother of Kazuki, wondering why she acted like that. There would be so much questions and Kikyo would have to settle it. It was out of Kagome's hands. All she had to do was smile and look pretty for the camera. _'This is ridiculous.'_

"I'm going to take a shower." Kagome snatched her purse and headed for the stairs.

Kira sighed and watched Kagome leave. She knew that this would eat at Kagome but there was no other way. Kikyo and Inuyasha would have to settle this with Japan since they were the ones who got it out there to begin with. But it was a matter that they all had to talk about. Kira turned around to look out the window, thinking about all the things that had gone wrong since Kagome came back. She loved her daughter dearly, but it seemed like she brought misfortune back with her. Kira bit her bottom lip. _'Oh, Kagome…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Koga yawned, stretching out his body on the couch to settle back down in it. Miroku threw his jacket at Koga.

"Hey!" Koga said, bunching the jacket in a ball and throwing it back at the laughing Miroku. The two laughed together, trying to find something to do while they waited for David. They had just finished another song and David had left to go get the fax that he received in his office. Inuyasha was at the recording desk fidgeting with buttons to pass the time.

Koga signaled for Miroku to quiet and then he wiggled his eyebrows towards Inuyasha's back. Miroku looked towards the hanyou and then back at Koga, leaning back into his chair to let the two bicker, as usual.

"Hey, Inuyasha. So what _did_ happen last night with you and Kagome?" Koga asked, sitting up to cross his legs at the angle. Koga placed his arms wide up on the back of the couch behind him and relaxed, waiting for the details from the hanyou.

Inuyasha said nothing, not even a growl at Koga's nosiness. Koga arched his eyebrow and looked at Miroku, the boy speechless and shocked as to Inuyasha's quietness. Koga sniffed and glared at Inuyasha's back. "Hey! Inuyasha! I know you can here me." Inuyasha still didn't move, his hands moving in front of him as he continued to play with the blinking buttons. The lights in the recording room went on and off as buttons were heard being clicked on and off. Koga growled and crossed his arms, seeing that he would have to beat it out of Inuyasha in order to get the boy to talk.

"Alright… so you don't want to talk about it?"

"No." Miroku and Koga both looked at Inuyasha when he finally spoke. His voice was low but it held the note of finality. Miroku smirked and turned to Koga. The boy glared at Inuyasha, wanting more information.

Koga wasn't going to back down. One reason, he wanted to know what the hell was going through Inuyasha's mind when he tried to fuck Kagome. Another reason was the fact that Kagome had been drunk last night and she was totally not herself. He remembered taking her home, having Ayame come with him as they sneaked into Kagome's house and tucked her in bed. Ayame said that she had felt bad for Kagome, knowing that Kagome had been drunk and Inuyasha had taken advantage of her. Which Koga had gotten angry about. Plus, since Inuyasha had dug out last night with Kikyo, he didn't have time to yell at Inuyasha. So now he would.

"Well too bad. I want to know why the hell you were acting so stupid last night. Why the hell did you do that to Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't move at all, still pressing the buttons in front of him. Miroku looked towards Koga and gave him a warning shake of his head. But Koga didn't pay attention, still wanting to get it out of Inuyasha. "Did you think you would just fuck Kagome and leave? Hmm?" Koga asked, leaning forward on his knees. He didn't look away from Inuyasha as he got angry now, thinking about Kagome. "What… you were going to cheat on Kikyo with Kagome and then just go back to her thinking that nothing happened? Oh… wait," Miroku shook his head and inwardly cursed at Koga, knowing that he was only building the fire that would explode soon. "Maybe you thought that you would fuck Kagome in place of Kikyo…"

There was a sudden movement in the room and two things happened next. One, Koga was pinned against the wall next to the couch, Inuyasha's hand wrapped around his throat and his growl emitting throughout the room. And two, Miroku had seen the small movement in Inuyasha's chair and knew that something was going to happen, so now he was up and running towards the two against the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, grabbing the hanyou by his arm that was squeezing Koga's throat. "Inuyasha… let him go."

Inuyasha snarled at Koga, his eyes going from red to gold. Miroku saw this as well and knew that Koga had crossed the line, but he didn't want anything to happen to the boy. Koga, however, didn't submit to Inuyasha's threat which made the hanyou even angrier.

'_Shit…'_ Miroku thought, his hand still pulling at Inuyasha's arm though it didn't even budge.

Koga smirked, Inuyasha's fingers tightening the hold on his throat. "What you gonna do, Inuyasha?" Koga said, his eyes shinning with a challenge. Inuyasha snarled at him, furious at Koga for brining up this subject.

"This is none of your fucking business Koga," Inuyasha said, his voice etched with a dark note.

Koga smirked, his eyes glaring at Inuyasha. "It is. If you're gonna fuck with Kagome then it is my business."

"Kagome is not your business," Inuyasha yelled. Koga then fought back, punching Inuyasha in the face with his free hand. Inuyasha backpedaled, but then got his bearing. His eyes were aflame as he stared at Koga. Miroku yelled at Inuyasha but the hanyou didn't hear him as he rammed right into Koga and flew him back into the wall. Koga felt the sharp pain for only a minute and then pounded his fists into Inuyasha's back, sending up his knee to ram into the hanyou's face. But Inuyasha moved aside and punched Koga right in the face. He came back with his own punches, the two flying to the ground in a series of blows that came from both sides. Miroku did nothing but watch, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull them apart in this heat. Inuyasha got on top of Koga and began to pound at his face.

"Fuck you, Koga!" Koga growled and bucked his hips, getting Inuyasha off balance so he could get on top and begin punching Inuyasha for what it was worth.

"No, fuck you, Inuyasha! You're a fucking prick!" Inuyasha growled and punched Koga in the stomach, making the wolf grab at the pain that stabbed his abdomen. The two began to roll again, both trying not to have the other on top of them. But then, the door opened up and David came in, his eyes wide with shock and panic as he saw the two boys fighting on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" David yelled, not able to stop the two from fighting. He looked across the room at Miroku who stood with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. David looked at Miroku with wide eyes. "Miroku! Don't just stand there, help me." Miroku sighed and the two went towards Inuyasha and Koga, yelling at the two to stop fighting. David pulled Koga back while Miroku wrapped his arms under Inuyasha's armpits and pulled him back with his weight. Inuyasha fought against Miroku's hold until David stood between him and Koga since Koga stopped fighting David.

"Fuck off, Inuyasha!" David said, pointing his index finger at Inuyasha's face, his eyes fueled with anger after walking in to see the two fighting. Blood was leaking from the sides of their mouths. David waited, still in his furious pose, his eyes boring into Inuyasha's eyes. After a few moments, Inuyasha settled down, giving Miroku a break.

"Let go of me," Inuyasha said, Miroku letting him go at once. Inuyasha went back to his chair in front of the recording table and sat down, playing with the buttons once again. It was as if nothing had happened and he was resuming what he was doing. Miroku sighed heavily and went back to his recliner, defeated. Koga wiped the blood from his mouth and swallowed the rest, heading back to his couch to flop down in it. He crossed his legs at the ankle and then rested his arms back up on the back of the couch. The three of them acted as if nothing had happened.

David looked back and forth between the three and shook his head, confused as to what the hell was going on. "Someone want to explain to me what the hell was going on?"

When no one spoke, David looked towards Miroku. The boy just shrugged his shoulders, his hands up in defense.

"Don't get me into this," Miroku said, not wanting to get in this mess. It was already complicated between Inuyasha and Kagome.

David sighed, placing his hand on his head through frustration and exaggeration. "Okay… can we just forget about it then?" He looked back and forth between Inuyasha's back and Koga's eyes on Inuyasha's back. When none of them moved, he sighed and went to grab his chair. David dragged his chair to the fourth corner that the boys created and sat down, sighing heavily after the good news he just got. What he saw now, he wasn't in a good mood to share this good news.

"Well… I was in a good mood before I saw the two of you fighting." David looked at Inuyasha's back and at Koga, now the boy turning to look at him. He sighed and opened his arms. "But… the fax that I just received was from the director of the AAA party." Miroku arched his eyebrows while Koga gave him his full attention. Only Inuyasha stayed with his back facing them. David sighed. "Inuyasha… can I get some kind of sign that you're alive?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, turning around to look at David. "Good enough?" David nodded his head, and Inuyasha just brought his leg up to cross his over his knee at the ankle. He stared at Koga for a moment, the two looking at each other in a deadly glare and then went back to looking at David.

"Well… the director said that your song is on the list." The boys didn't seem as excited as he thought they would be and he looked around at all three to see if they had heard him.

Miroku shrugged. "We knew we would be on," he said when David looked at everyone with a confused look as to the lack of enthusiasm. "For one thing, we know Kagome more than any other musician and the director would want us to do the honors, probably. And another thing, he always likes our songs so it's a win-win." David nodded his head, agreeing with Miroku's reasoning. He sighed and looked at Koga and Inuyasha.

"We're leaving next week Wednesday. That's in five days. Are you two ready to call a truce or something?" he asked the two, seeing that they obviously had something against the other. But both of them didn't move at all. David nodded his head with a sigh. _'This isn't going anywhere.'_ "I'll call you guys on Monday. I want you guys in here to practice the song one last time and then we'll call it good. Is Kagome ready to go?"

Miroku nodded his head, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to answer. "She knows." David nodded his head for the acknowledgement and got up, sick of being in this heavy tension. He headed for the door and left, going back to his office.

Miroku sighed and got up. "Well," he said, slapping his thighs to catch the two's attention. "I'm going home. I don't know about you guys… but you two can stay here and beat the living hell out of each other for all I care." Miroku walked between the two and headed for the door. Inuyasha and Koga both got up after the door closed behind Miroku and walked towards the door, the tension between them great. The two didn't look at each other as Koga was the first to touch the doorknob. He stopped, making Inuyasha stop right behind him.

"I'm not gonna stand by and watch you hurt Kagome, Inuyasha…" Koga said, keeping his eyes locked on the door in front of him. "Just think about that before you do anything you'll regret." Koga opened the door and walked out, leaving Inuyasha in the room by himself to contemplate what the hell just happened. Inuyasha growled, the sound echoing in the empty room he was in. He punched the wall softly, wishing he could do it harder, and flung the door open, the hinges protesting in pain, as he walked out to head home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled as she saw Kikyo walking up the stairs with Kazuki's hand in hers. She was carrying a small backpack for Kazuki. Kagome smiled at them and walked towards them, seeing the load that Kikyo had. Once she got to her sister, Kagome smiled in welcome.

"Kikyo…" she said, moving to grab the backpack from Kikyo's hand. "Why didn't you just call me when you were at the bottom of the stairs?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I'm not handicapped Kagome," she said with a smirk. "You know how it feels like to be worried upon every minute of the day." Kagome looked at her sister, hiding something in her eyes, but smiled at Kikyo for the humor.

"Yeah… I know how it feels like." She then looked down at the evidence that she had once been in Kikyo's situation. Kazuki looked up at her, his golden eyes, so much like his father's, smiling up at her. He had an adorable smile on his face, though he kept quiet because he knew that the adults were talking. He stood so innocently, begging for her to grab him and take him into her arms. Kagome did just that.

"So…" she said, grabbing Kazuki under his arms to bring him against her hip.

"Okaa…" Kazuki said, releasing Kikyo's hand as he went into Kagome's arms. He grabbed onto her neck and hugged her in welcome, taking in her scent to assure himself. He leaned back and smiled at his mother as she smiled at him.

"What have you been up to?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Kikyo sighed, almost huffed. "He was so excited to come that he couldn't stop bouncing around the house," she said with a giggle. Kagome laughed with Kikyo, turning to view her son who only smiled sheepishly with them, knowing it was the truth. "But he'll be happy now that this weekend is here." Kikyo looked at Kazuki and smiled. "Well…" she said, leaning forward to kiss Kazuki on the cheek. "Have fun," she told Kazuki, and then placed her hand on her belly as she looked at her sister. "I have to get back home. Inuyasha will be home soon."

Kagome nodded her head with a smile. "Okay… I'll call you this weekend. We should go do something." Kikyo nodded her head as she watched her sister bring Kazuki higher on her waist. She studied the two and could see the similarities between them. Kikyo smiled and then said her goodbye as she walked towards the shrine stairs empty handed. Now she knew what she was missing from her family. Whenever she held Kazuki or she saw Kazuki and herself together in a photograph, she always saw something different between them. As much as she called Kazuki hers for the first three years of his life, she never really felt like his mother. She was only substituting for her sister. And when she saw Kagome holding Kazuki just now, she saw what she was missing with Kazuki. She saw the mother and child bond clearly between the two. It was the chemistry that they had or the same appearance that they shared deep down. But whatever it was, Kikyo saw it. And as much as she hated to think of it, she began to hate her sister.

Kikyo sighed, feeling heavy, and continued down the stairs. She spotted Dai waiting by the door and knew that her salvation was in distance. _'I can't believe I feel this way. I don't hate my sister.'_ No. She couldn't hate her sister. Kagome was such a beautiful person that she loved her dearly. Kikyo sighed, confessing that forcefully to herself. But on the other hand, Kagome was taking away the only men she has in her life. She took away Kazuki. And though she knew that Kazuki was never really hers to begin with, she grew to believe it and went through the years calling him hers. She nurtured Kazuki, loved Kazuki and called him her son. _'My son.'_ But now he was Kagome's again, and she had him, and he had her. Kikyo got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at Dai as he opened the door for her and reached for her hand.

"How did it go?" he asked tenderly, knowing instinctively that this was a touchy situation.

Kikyo smiled appreciatively at him and used his help to get into the back of the limo. "Okay." Dai nodded his understanding and closed the door, heading to the front and starting on their way home.

Kikyo looked out through the darkened window of the limo and thought about the next man that Kagome would take away from her. She feared it, was deathly afraid of it, but her sister was somehow the saint and God. She seemed to always get what she wanted. Kikyo erased all evil thoughts about her sister, feeling terrible for ever thinking like that about Kagome. Kikyo leaned her head back and tried to think of happy thoughts as she waited to reach her house. Where Inuyasha would be.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kazuki giggled as he climbed into bed. His rich blue hakamas was all he wore. Kagome smiled tenderly at him as she placed the comforter over his little body, still marveling at how he has grown. She had never really held him when he was an infant but she looked at the pictures that Kikyo and Inuyasha had of them with Kazuki and she cried over what she missed out. Kikyo had been there to hold her and tell her all the moments that the photographs captured, which she missed. Kagome remembered how small Kazuki looked in those pictures, so innocent and fragile. Now, he had grown over the past three years, and though he was still in a little body, his mind was working faster than his body.

"Are you gonna sleep with me, Okaa?" Kazuki asked, his golden eyes shinning bright at her. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"I will. But first, I need to go do something." Kagome sat on top of the comforter and leaned her back against the wall, Kazuki going closer to her to snuggle against her. She looked down at him and marveled at the fact that he was in her bed. His small body looked so tiny compared to her bed, one she slept in since she was around his age, before she left for the Naiku Shrine. Kagome frowned, remembering her childhood, and promised to herself as she stroked Kazuki's hair that she wasn't going to have that kind of a childhood for Kazuki. _'No… Kazuki,'_ she said, looking down at him. _'I haven't been there for you. But now… I will. I promise.'_ Kagome smiled and shut her eyes, humming a small tune she remembered when the Five Brothers would sing her to sleep some nights. The tune reminded her of the tranquility of the forest, gave her a picture of the streams and the leaves that would gently blow in the wind. Kagome hummed while stroking Kazuki's hair, his hand over her thigh and his face up against her white sweatpants. She was content. Her son was by her side, in her bed, the way he should have been many years ago if she had been alive. Kagome felt so much love and happiness for him that she was glowing inside. She couldn't stop smiling.

Ever since dinner started, Kazuki had been telling her of his favorites. One thing that she was shocked about was the fact that his favorite color was blue, a nice rich sapphire blue. _'Just like me,'_ she thought happily. He told her his hobbies, how he likes to go to the studio with his father and sing along with them. Kagome found out a lot about Kazuki just from tonight and she wanted to know more about him. But that would take time. And she would have to be there every minute to know him, to see how he acts, his personalities, his temper, his happiness.

"Okaa…" Kazuki said, his voice drowsy as he was succumbing to sleep with the help of Kagome's humming.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes going down to look at his shut eyes, only his lips moving.

"Can I call Aunty Kikyo, Aunty Kikyo?"

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows, taken aback by this question. She didn't know that Kazuki would call Kikyo that, especially so easily. "Why would you do that?"

Kazuki's eyes opened then, hearing the fear in Kagome's voice. He turned his head so that he could see her better, sensing his mother's emotion. "I thought she was my aunty?" he asked, now unsure if she really was. Now he was getting confused.

Kagome tilted her head, confused as to Kazuki's whole understanding of all of this. But he did understand. Kagome saw it in Kazuki's eyes that he understood who his mother really was, not because Kikyo or Inuyasha told him, but because his instincts as a demon told him who she was. And he understood why Kikyo seemed so familiar, yet not. Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head, ready to tell him.

"Kikyo is my sister." She watched as Kazuki took it in, not changing his facial appearance though he was still sleepy but listening. "So… yes. You can call her your aunty." Kagome smiled at him, giving him reassurance, and then Kazuki smiled a small smile, his eyes closing in content as he leaned his cheek back against the pillow.

"Good night, Okaa." Kagome sighed and stroked his hair, the silver strands, smooth and silky, just like his father's.

"Good night, sweetheart." One thing that she loved and couldn't stand about her own son. Kazuki looked so much like Inuyasha. He was just another replicate of Inuyasha, and it tore at her heartstrings when she saw Kazuki. Especially now, when she stroked his silky hair and hummed him to sleep. He was the smaller version of how Inuyasha used to be with her. He used to cuddle up against her. Kagome closed her eyes and pictured the way they used to be together. Just like her and Kazuki now, Inuyasha would hold her and drown in her scent as they slept together. Kagome opened her eyes, pained filled within them, and looked down at the sleeping Kazuki.

"You look so much like your father…" she whispered and slowly moved out of bed. Kagome turned to look at him one last time and then headed downstairs after closing her bedroom door.

Kira looked up and smiled as Kagome came down the stairs. "He's sleeping?" she asked, seeing Kagome smile at her and nod.

"He was tired," Kagome said and headed straight for the door. She needed to do her prayers before she went to bed since she didn't do her morning rituals this morning. She would have to make up for it tonight.

Kira nodded her head and looked at the empty staircase, not looking at her daughter but wanting Kagome to know that she still had her attention. "Give it time, Kagome."

Kagome froze, her mother's words stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn around to view her mother's knowing eyes, as it seems like her mother knew so much about her.

Kira remembered how it was at dinner. Souta sat next to her while Kagome sat next to Kazuki. Kagome had seemed uncomfortable, not really used to the role of being a mother. She wanted to look after Kazuki, seeing to his needs, asking him if he was okay with the food. She acted like a new mother who adopted a child that she never met before. Kira saw the struggles in Kagome's body motions and her eyes, but she never said a word. She believed that Kagome knew what to do. Her daughter was more gifted and smarter than she seemed. A hesitant and reluctant Kagome was not who her daughter was.

"Kazuki is your son," Kira said slowly, wanting Kagome to understand. "Just give it some time. You know your son more than anyone else." Kira stared at the empty staircase, able to see Kagome on her side vision, but not wanting to look at her, giving Kagome the space to think clearly. Kira sighed and turned to view the television again before she called it a night. "Kagome… you already are a mother. And you know how to be one. So be it."

Kagome smiled at her mother's words but then frowned, a thought crossing her mind. She feared one thing about her duties as a mother. She feared losing her son because of who his mother used to be. "But…" Kagome said, making Kira turn her attention to her daughter's confession. "What if I can't be the good mother that Kikyo was?"

Kira's eyes fell to the ground in shock, her mouth open and speechless. _'So this is what has been haunting Kagome,'_ she thought, understanding that this had been Kagome's fear from the very beginning of becoming Kazuki's mother. Kira got up, walking straight to her daughter, and turned Kagome around since she didn't move on her own. Kagome's eyes were full of turmoil and confusion as she gazed hesitantly into her mother's eyes. Kira frowned and shook her head.

"Kagome… you are a good mother." Kira placed her hand under Kagome's chin. "Kikyo was there for Kazuki because you weren't. She was only a good mother because she had to be." Kagome frowned, her face in confusion as she listened to her mother's words. Kira shook her head, dismissing the confusion in Kagome's eyes. "A mother only becomes a good mother when she accepts the responsibility to be one and to know that she has children who depend on her to survive." Kira grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and brought her into her arms. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around her mother and rested her cheek against her mother's shoulder, understanding her mother's comfort and reassurance. Kagome smiled, feeling her mother's warmth._ 'This is what a mother is…'_

Kira sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her daughter in her arms. "You will be a good mother, Kagome. Kazuki won't compare you with Kikyo. He knows who his real mother is and now you have to be the pillar that he can lean on, just like how your sister was for him."

Kagome nodded her head, feeling a load of weight just lift off her shoulders from her mother's words. She was always afraid that Kazuki wouldn't like her because Kikyo was a better mother than she was. So she tried hard to make Kazuki feel comfortable and happy. But Kagome just didn't feel right, trying so hard. Now, what her mother said, sounded right. She was a mother. She had been a mother three years ago, even when she died, she died being a mother. Now, she could actually be the mother for the child. Kagome smiled and relaxed into her mother's embrace.

* * *

**Interesting huh? I didn't think it would have been so dramatic but Inu just calls for complexity. That's how he likes it. He makes things complicated for me, but at least he enjoys doing it. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought about this interesting chappy.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	8. Okinawa Island

**Author's Note:** Well... I took off the block on Anonymous reviews so now those who don't have a accounts can review my stories. I am interested to hear what everyone has to say. Though I would recommend those who don't have a account to get one. It wouldn't hurt.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 8: Okinawa Island**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed, throwing her clothes into her suitcase. _'I have to leave today.'_ The sun was starting its trek over the horizon, making Kagome wish that it would slow down. Today was Wednesday, the day she would head to Okinawa Island with the boys. Kagome stopped to look out the window. She had thought about what she would do there with her being the only girl. Trapped on Okinawa Island for a week would be long enough for her. Kagome turned around from the window and went back to packing. She walked to her drawer and took all her lingerie out to pack in her suitcase.

After she finished, Kagome zipped up her suitcase, making sure she packed everything she needed. She did a last round around her room, going into her bathroom to make sure she took her toiletries and bathroom supplies. _'I don't need any tampons…'_ she reminded herself, knowing that she was already finishing with her period. Kagome smiled as she shut off the light in her bathroom and went around her room, running through the list in her head and the days that she needed at least one pair of clothes to be considered "human". Kagome sighed. _'Well… I'm ready.'_ Pushing her suitcase off her bed, it fell to the ground in a big thump. _'Great.'_ Kagome pulled up the lever and rolled the suitcase out her bedroom, heading down the stairs. She had a bit of a difficulty getting it down the stairs but it helped to flop its way down.

"Mama," Kagome said, looking into the kitchen. Her mother wasn't in the house, making Kagome wonder where she was. Kagome stood the suitcase up and headed to the back where the clothes line was. For sure, Kira was hanging up the laundry.

"Mama," Kagome called, making Kira turn around in surprise. "Do you know when Inuyasha is coming?"

Kira shook her head. "Your sister called a few minutes ago saying that she was going to ask Inuyasha what's going on."

Kagome sighed with a shake of her head and thanked her mother. She headed back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing her phone clipped to her side to find Inuyasha's number. Kagome placed her elbow on the table as the phone began to ring and she pressed the "speaker" button so that she didn't have to put it against her ear. The ring blew through her speakers until it stopped and Inuyasha picked up.

"Hey."

Kagome smiled. "Hey. When are you coming?"

"I don't know." There was a loud slam and then Inuyasha swore.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Koga's over. He's trying to help me pack up the sh… not that you idiot!" Koga's voice could be heard in the background and she wondered what they were doing. Inuyasha sighed. "The jet leaves in one hour. I'll pick you up in a half an hour."

"Okay." Kagome clicked off the speaker and the call ended. She sighed and clipped the phone against her side. _'Now what to do.'_ Kagome thought about what she could do for an hour and a half, and then figured she would go out to the shrine houses and pray before she left. She didn't know how she would be waking up early in the morning, in a hotel room, and doing her morning rituals. But there was one thing that she was excited for. _'I can't wait to go swimming at the beach!'_ she thought as she headed outside to do her duties.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The jet was fully loaded and starting up on the runway. The wind had picked up right before they arrived at the airport. The limo waited for the family members who would be going back home. Kira, Kikyo, Izayoi, Sango and Ayame all were hugging Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Kagome since they would be gone for a whole week. The jet's engines were now loud as it signaled that the band had to leave.

Kagome sighed and went down to her knees as Kazuki remained by her side, holding onto her hand for dear life. He didn't want her to leave him, afraid that she might not come back. She had told him that she would come back with his father, but Kazuki was still afraid that she might leave him.

Kazuki looked at Kagome with a pout and sadness in his eyes. Kagome smiled and titled her head as one hand held onto his and the other ran against his cheek. _'You look so cute.'_

"I'll come back, Kazuki," Kagome said with conviction. She watched as his eyes went down to the ground, afraid to express his fears about her leaving. Kagome smiled and brought him into her arms. "Be a good boy," she said, laying her cheek on top of his head. Kazuki's little arms wrapped around her waist and he nodded his head against her chest. "I'll see you next week." Kagome kissed the top of his head, bringing him out so she could look at him. "I love you."

Kazuki smiled, feeling a little better. "Love you too, Okaa." Kagome smiled lovingly and stood, turning around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. There was something in his eyes that she saw, only for a second. Then, he walked past her so he could say goodbye to Kazuki. Kagome turned around, watching Inuyasha with confusion and wonder as to what she had just seen in his eyes. _'Inuyasha…'_ Kagome watched as Inuyasha ruffled Kazuki's head and the boy laughed at his father's affection. She turned to see Kikyo walking towards the two, one hand on her belly, making Kagome turn around from the scene.

Kikyo looked up to her sister, but Kagome had turned her back to them and began walking towards the jet's stairs. _'Kagome…'_ she thought with a frown. Kikyo looked down at Inuyasha and Kazuki as the boy's giggle brought her back to her family. She smiled at the scene and saw Inuyasha nod his head and stood up. She smiled at him as he came to her, Kazuki coming to her side as well.

"You'll be okay there for one week?" she asked, knowing that he might get bored so far away from home. But Inuyasha and the boys were always shipped off somewhere around the country for their career demands. So they were used to these kinds of tours.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded his head, bringing Kikyo into his arms. He could hear Miroku and Koga already saying their final goodbyes to their girlfriends. "I'll be fine. I have Miroku, Koga and Kagome to keep me company." Kikyo hid the pain that struck her heart as her sister's name flew out of his mouth. Her frown was strong on her face as her cheek remained against his chest. "I'm just hoping that I won't get bored for going to this damn party."

Kikyo felt Inuyasha moving away and switched her frown to a smile again, hiding her emotions so not to worry him. She nodded her head. "Well… try not to have too much fun." Inuyasha smirked and moved to kiss her. She felt his lips for a moment and wondered if he would miss her while he was with her sister. Inuyasha moved back, sensing her change of mood and looked at her with wonder.

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" he asked, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He moved closer so that the others wouldn't know that something was wrong.

Kikyo shook her head, cursing herself for letting her emotions slip, and smiled at him. "I'm just sad that you're leaving for a whole week."

Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her. "Don't worry. I'll come back." He went to kiss her again and this time she kissed him back, trying to show him how much she loved him. Inuyasha smiled and moved back, taking one last look at his son. "Love you both." He then turned around and followed the two boys as they went towards the jet's stairs.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"She's already inside," Koga said as he turned around to see Inuyasha's eyes on the ground in concentration. _'Great. Now what?'_

The three ascended the stairs and stopped at the top to wave to their family and friends. The others waved back, yelling their goodbyes as loud as they could. The three then headed into the jet and one of the stewardess closed the jet's door. The others watched as the jet began to get enough energy going to move its wheels and its loud roars of the engine began to increase.

Kagome sat near a window, her elbow on the armrest and her chin in her palm as she gazed out at her family and friends. Her eyes were mostly on Kazuki, his small body next to Kikyo's as they all wanted to stay and watch the jet leave safely. _'I'll come back, Kazuki,'_ she thought as the jet turned away from the sight of her family. She sighed and turned to watch the boys take a seat. Miroku sat on the opposite side of her, next to the window, while Koga and Inuyasha took the two seats near the wall in front, facing out at the rows of seats. The jet was small but each row had four seats, two on each side, and there were three rows. Two chairs were against the wall containing supplies for the occupants at the entrance that faced the rows of seats. Kagome sat in the first row at one end while Miroku was at the other end, gazing out the window. She sighed, the space in front of Koga seeming big, though it was only a few feet so that there was enough room to walk around instead of sitting down the whole flight.

The jet picked up speed as it began its takeoff. The two stewardesses were strapped in their seats against the wall in the front behind the captain's room. The jet finally stopped its rolling on the ground as the occupants' stomach dropped and tickled. Miroku turned to the boys.

"So… what to do for the next couple of hours." Miroku turned to look at Kagome and smiled, heading over to her. The boys never did use the seatbelts in their jet. It was a waste of time, and they didn't want to go through the hassle of doing it over and over when they always got up to walk around when they were bored. The two stewardesses came in with pencil and pad to take their orders, starting with Koga and Inuyasha.

Miroku took his seat at Kagome's side and saw that she had her seatbelt on. He smiled with a chuckle. "You okay, Kagome?" He saw how quiet she was, and alone, so he wanted to sit by her and talk.

Kagome turned to smile at him and nod her head. "Yeah. Just haven't been on planes that much." She watched as Miroku nodded his head, giving it some thought.

"How many times have you been on planes?"

"Once. When I was alive back then. But this is my first time on a jet. It feels a lot different."

Miroku nodded his head. "There's only us. That's the good thing. And there's more room than an airplane on here." Kagome nodded her agreement with a smile and watched as Inuyasha and Koga gave their orders. Then the stewardesses came to her and Miroku and she looked at them with wonder.

"What would you like, miss?" a stewardess asked her. The woman was dressed in a fitting short-sleeve black dress that went down to her knees. Kagome approved of their attire, wondering why she worried what they wore or not. She shook her head while inwardly laughing.

"Ummm…" she said, turning to Miroku for some help.

Miroku smiled, seeing her eyes pleading on him. "We have everything and anything. The snacks are up front while the refrigerated and grilled things are in the back."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Grilled? There's grills in this thing?"

Miroku nodded his head, knowing that she would be shocked. "Yep. Everything and anything. Just tell them what you want." Kagome arched her eyebrow and he laughed, turning to the stewardess to give her his order.

Kagome listened. Miroku got a filet minion plate with a sprite. Kagome felt a bit shocked as to what was on this jet and it took her a few seconds before she hurried up and made her mind on what she wanted.

"Umm… do you have a chicken Caesar salad?" she asked, looking up at the smiling stewardess. The woman nodded her head, pencil ready.

Miroku sighed and barged in. "She'll have a cheeseburger with seasoned fries. Just lettuce and tomato. And bring two Snickers ice cream bars." The stewardess nodded as she finished the last letter and then excused herself to start on the orders.

Kagome turned to Miroku to look at him, shocked. "A cheeseburger, Miroku?"

Miroku just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "The cheeseburgers are good. Sango always gets it so I figured you might like it."

"But I wanted a salad," she complained.

"A salad?" Koga asked, his eyes on her as he heard their conversation.

"What?" Kagome asked, wondering why a salad was so bad.

"Come on, Kagome. You can have anything you want. Damn… I got two plates of New York steaks. Indulge yourself," Koga said with a wink and placed both hands down on the arms rests.

Kagome shook her head, wondering why these two men were trying to make her fat. She turned her head to see Inuyasha looking out the window of the jet. Her mind wandered, trying to figure out what he was thinking and why he wasn't talking. Koga saw the way Kagome was looking and tried to suppress his growl. _'Inuyasha… damn jackass.'_ The hanyou just didn't know what the fuck he wanted and it was irritating him to no end. Kagome deserved so much more than him.

While the stewardesses cooked the food in the back, the others indulged themselves in the commodities on the jet. Kagome learned that there was even an entertainment system hooked up in this jet. In the middle of the open space between the wall and the first row of seats, there was an entertainment system that would come out of the ground. The ground opened up to reveal a circular table that had all sorts of game consoles from a Gamecube to the Nintendos and even the latest game consoles like the Wii. Kagome watched in awe as Koga and Inuyasha came to the two seats on the other side of the first row and picked out the XBOX 360 to play. They grabbed their controllers as Miroku pressed a button on a remote and the ceiling clicked. Right above the table, the ceiling opened and a huge flat screen TV descended slowly to hang above the games.

'_Wow…'_ Kagome thought, just marveling at the things the boys had on this jet. _'A jet is definitely better than an airplane.'_ She watched as Miroku got off his seat to grab the third player control and turn to ask her if she wanted one. She shook her head, wanting to watch instead, and Miroku came back to his seat and got comfortable. The game started on the TV and the speakers that were all within the walls blared with the sound effects of the game. Laser beams and gun shots flew into the jet as the boys played Halo 3.

Kagome smiled with a sigh and looked at her chair. She wanted to lean back and tried to find the button for it. "Miroku?" she called, after not being able to find the button. "How do you lean the chair back?"

"On your left arm rest. Open the top and there'll be a set of buttons. Just press the chair button," he said, his eyes glued up at the TV screen. Kagome did as she was told, lifting up the top of the arm rest to reveal the set of buttons that it held. _'My goodness. What else is in this thing?'_ She read over the buttons. There was a button for the TV, the call button for the stewardess, a table button and even two buttons for the chair. Kagome studied the buttons, reading the white words that remained on the buttons. One button was for the bottom and one was for the top. Kagome pressed the top button and the chair easily moved back slowly. She pressed the button again and it stopped, making her smile at technology nowadays. She pressed the bottom button and her legs came up slowly. _'Oh.'_ She laughed inwardly at how spoiled she was being and then pressed the button when she felt her legs were high enough. The chairs were big enough to moved around and cradle up into a fetal position. Maybe even better to sleep in. The chair was definitely comfortable and soft so she had no problem.

Kagome looked out the window as the clouds and blue sky was all she could see. They were over the ocean already and heading to Okinawa Island so it would be an hour or so before they landed. Kagome turned to watch the TV while the boys screamed at each other, really getting into the game. Koga and Inuyasha were at the edges of their seat as Miroku leaned back, driving the vehicle they were in through alien infested areas.

'_Wow… this game looks fun.'_ Kagome couldn't believe how rich the boys had become. This jet alone must cost a fortune and for it to have so many gimmicks was enough to blow her mind. Especially with the food that they were able to eat in this thing. Kagome relaxed until the food came and then the boys paused their game to eat. Miroku taught her how to bring up the table. The two stewardesses went to serve Koga and Inuyasha first while Miroku showed her the table. The button in her chair that said 'table' was actually a table that came out of the ground right in front of her. The ground opened up to reveal two steel poles on both ends of the folding table that leaned against the poles. She watched as Miroku grabbed the edge of the table and pulled it up, unfolding it so that the stewardess could lay his food on it. She did what he did and the stewardess placed her plate in front of her. She smiled, shocked and in awe.

"Wanna lead the prayer?" Miroku asked her as he turned to look at her, his hands rubbing in front of him at the food that lay waiting to be eaten.

Kagome nodded her head with a smile and the two bowed their heads. She said a short prayer and then they began to eat. The cheeseburger was by far the best she has ever tasted. She gorged herself in the food while the boys did the same, cutting up their steaks while the silverware made their noises against the plates. When they were finished with their food, the stewardesses brought her and Miroku their Snickers ice cream bar. Kagome shook her head, already full, but Miroku insisted, so she took it. When she took a bite out of it she fell in love with the ice cream bar.

The jet flew over Okinawa Island and the captain called that the jet would be landing in five minutes. The boys were still on their game as Kagome brought her chair back up to view Okinawa Island from above. The island was beautiful. The northern part was still uninhabited while the southern part was more crowded with humans. She wondered what would be in the northern part and told herself that it could be a good excursion to go hiking up to the northern part of Okinawa. The city of Naha came into view, already showing signs of life when the rest of the island seemed dead and deserted. The towers of the buildings shot to the sky as the jet began its descent and headed to Naha's airport. Finally touching land, the jet made its way to its area of drop off for the occupants on board.

Inuyasha got up and stretched as Koga placed all the controls back on the table and pressed the button on Miroku's remote for the table and the TV. As the two things went back into their places, Inuyasha's phone rang. Kagome and Miroku both got up.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said, heading to the back to find the bathroom. Miroku and Koga both looked out the long windows to see three limousines already waiting by the moveable staircase for the jet.

"You think that's David?" Miroku asked, feeling the plane bounce along the uneven runway.

"I don't know," Koga said with a shrug.

"It's not." The two turned around to see Inuyasha close his phone and clip it back to his side. "David just called. He's still on Honshu."

Kagome came out of the bathroom and walked towards the first row of chairs, stopping to listen to the boys. She leaned against the two seats on both sides of her with her hands.

"David said that the director is waiting for us." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. "The director wants to talk to you. David said he wanted to invite you to Okinawa Island himself." Inuyasha had a scowl on his face, making Kagome wonder what was wrong with the director or the situation.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he thinks you're a God. Everybody does," Koga said before Inuyasha could answer. "I think he wants to meet you in person before anyone else gets to."

Miroku nodded his head, placing one hand under his chin as he thought about the situation. "Yeah. But knowing him, he's very sneaky in things to get his way around things."

"Which is exactly why I don't like the fact that he's here," Inuyasha said, glancing at Kagome and back to Miroku. He didn't feel comfortable with the director anywhere near Kagome. And if the director wanted to speak with Kagome, he would get his way. But Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen. David had always told them that they should respect and be nice to the director of the AAA party. He was a wealthy and powerful man, even though he did have a bad reputation that was hidden from most. With power comes deceit and he was always a stingy and sassy man, but Inuyasha tried his best to not speak his mind or just shut up whenever the director said something that ticked him off. Which was most of the time. But this time, Inuyasha wasn't going to be nice. If the director wanted Kagome, he would have to face him before he got to her.

"Well… let's just see what he wants. I just hope he doesn't want us to start practicing. I wanna go sightseeing," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Me too," Kagome said. Miroku and Koga turned to her with a smile and felt the jet finally stop.

"Well… here we go," Inuyasha said. He walked out first and Koga followed with Miroku behind him. Kagome took a look out the window first before she followed the boys.

There were people dressed in black suits all in lines facing the stairs of the jet. There were three men standing in front of the two lines, watching as Mayonaka and Kagome exited the plane and walked down the staircase. The three men walked forward while the others remained in front of the three limos lined up. An airport baggage cart drove up to the back of the plane to start unloading the luggage.

The man in the middle stepped forward as the two groups met each other halfway.

"Ah, Inuyasha," the director said, his arms wide open to extend his welcome. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Isamu," Inuyasha said in greeting. The director smiled a huge grin and reached for Inuyasha's hand. The two shook hands and then he shook hands with Miroku and Koga as they said their hellos. The two men on the side of the director were his executives, remaining silent with black sunglasses on and a straight face.

The director then looked behind Inuyasha at the woman who stood with her arms in front of her. His face turned to pure amazement and awe, his mouth hanging open. His eyes were locked on Kagome's, his body unable to move or speak. He just stood there, dumbfounded, staring at Kagome. She smiled, seeing his speechlessness, and moved forward, thinking to break the awkward silence as he kept staring at her. She moved her way between Inuyasha and Miroku and tilted her head.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she said, making the director finally snap out of his thoughts and drop to his knees. The two behind him followed like two statues, stiffly moving to their knees as they bowed to her. Kagome smiled as she looked down at his head, the boys standing behind her in shock and amazement.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku with a smirk and a slight lift of his eyebrows. '_Dang Kagome,'_ he thought, watching the way the director bowed at her feet. '_This is pretty cool.'_

Kagome took in the director's form. He was a bit chubby, but his face still held masculinity. His body was big but not overweight. He was a bit taller than Inuyasha by a few centimeters but all in all, he seemed like a reasonable man like any other businessman. Kagome nodded her head.

"Please… there's no need for formalities." The director caught himself and stood up, his eyes going once again back to Kagome's eyes. He seemed so stunned that he still didn't speak.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not liking the fact that the director kept staring at Kagome like a stranded fish out of water. "Isamu… are you going to talk or keep staring at her?" he said irritated.

Isamu then shook his head and smiled, bowing his head a few times. "I'm sorry, my Lady."

Kagome raised her hand to silence him. "Just Kagome."

Isamu nodded his understanding and smiled again. "My apologies."

Koga leaned towards Inuyasha a bit and whispered, knowing the hanyou could hear him. "I've never seen him act like this before."

Inuyasha nodded his head with a snort. "Neither have I." The three boys just watched as Isamu talked to Kagome.

"Kagome… my name is Isamu." He reached out his hand and Kagome took it, feeling the strong grip as he eagerly shook her hand. She smiled and took back her hand as he released it. "I am the director of the AAA parties. I just want to welcome you to Okinawa Island."

"Thank you," she said politely.

"I wanted to see your arrival to the island. I wanted you to join me tonight for dinner at Sarnj restaurant."

Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled. "Of course."

"Good. We'll talk then."

Isamu turned around to his two men and nodded his head. They turned around and walked back to the other two lines and urged Kagome forward. Kagome walked behind the two men as he stood next to Inuyasha while Miroku and Koga remained behind them.

"I see that she is well," Isamu said, approving the way Kagome arrived.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"Inuyasha… now that she is here, she is under my watch." Isamu's eyes looked at Inuyasha, hard and relentless, getting his way. "Kagome is the star guest of this party. Do you know how many musicians are coming? Do you know how much others have paid to get in because there weren't enough seats to accommodate everyone?"

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome as they stopped in front of the two lines of men who went to their knees.

"Kagome cannot be left alone. If something happens to her, it is my reputation that gets tarnished," Isamu said, now looking at Kagome's back. "I don't want her staying with you guys at the hotel."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, now getting angry at Isamu. He turned to look at the director, his eyes hard and ready for a fight.

Isamu nodded his head, his chin up in the air. "I want her with me at my hotel. That way I can keep my eye on her at all times. She will be guarded by my two executives and she will always be escorted by someone."

Inuyasha felt his temper rise at the thought of someone else protecting Kagome. He turned to view Kagome's back as she told the men to rise and they did so. He then growled, not looking at Isamu.

"I'm not letting Kagome stay with you, Isamu."

Isamu, shocked that Inuyasha had spoken back to him, turned to Inuyasha, enraged. "What did you say?" he asked, disbelieving that Inuyasha would disrespect him in anyway.

"I'm not letting Kagome stay with you. She will stay with us at Koku Hotel."

"How dare you!" Isamu said, now angry at the fact that Inuyasha went against his bidding. Inuyasha didn't move or flinch an inch, just stared straight ahead. Kagome heard the commotion and turned around with worried eyes as she looked between Isamu and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You have no control over me. Kagome will stay with me!"

"What?" Kagome said, hearing his words and making her nervous and scared. Which Inuyasha picked up immediately.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Inuyasha turned to Isamu and glared at him. "Kagome came here with us and she stays with us. You can tell your men to back off, Isamu. I have always listened to you and held my tongue. But I'm not going to do it this time." Isamu's eyes widened. "Kagome stays with us," he said with finality. Isamu's eyes burned with rage and he pressed his lips together as his face turned into a scowl.

Kagome decided to cut in, seeing that things were going to get worse. "Isamu…" she called, catching his attention right away. "I wish to stay with Inuyasha."

Isamu smiled, his demeanor suddenly changing, and shook his head, being polite. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But while you're here, and I'm holding this party, you will stay under my watch."

Koga and Miroku both looked at each other, seeing that things were not going to get any better. Isamu was definitely a persistent bastard. He wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted, and Inuyasha wasn't about to give Kagome up, that was for sure. _'Shit!'_ Koga thought with wonder as to what to do.

But Kagome saw that he had something for her and respected her. She used it to her advantage. Kagome tilted her head up and hardened her eyes. "I will stay with Inuyasha." Isamu's eyes widened at her order, stuck between yelling at her for disrespecting him and going against his word and giving into her request. "You cannot control me, Isamu," she said, her voice holding much strength and conviction.

After a few seconds, Isamu turned towards Inuyasha with a scowl. "Fine. But tonight I am coming for her to take her to dinner. Expect me by 8." Isamu turned around and headed to the first limo. The executives also followed him while the first line followed behind. The second line went into the second limo and the two limos then drove off.

Kagome released her breath and felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see his smile, making her smile back at him.

"You did well." Kagome smirked with a snort.

"Well thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha chuckled and the four went to the last limo waiting for them. They all got in the back and the limo drove off to the Koku Hotel.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The four got into the hotel and checked in. They were given a bellman and he went to get their bags from the limo outside. They all got their keys from the woman at the front desk and then went towards the elevator. They all got in and felt their adrenaline kick in for being in a hotel room. One thing that the boys loved about staying in hotels, the comfortable beds, the room service, the pool and the commodities. Which was basically everything since they were pampered while staying at a hotel. When Mayonaka stayed at a hotel, the hotel literally gave them first class service so that they would come back. Because Mayonaka was so famous, people would flock to the hotel they stayed at, which meant more money for the hotel. The elevator doors opened up and they exited, heading down the hall to their designated room number. Thankfully, each of their rooms was side to side or directly across from the other. Two people on each side, getting the conjoining rooms for the two sharing the same side. Inuyasha and Kagome were on one side while Miroku and Koga were on the other.

Kagome slid in her key as the others did the same to check out their room for the next week. She walked in as the green light glowed and was shocked by the beauty of the room. The bed was the first thing her eyes went to, wanting to see how big it is. She got a king size bed, which blew her mind since it was really big for her, and was covered in a cream comforter and white pillows. The headboard was made of carved wood and there was a painting hanging above the bed of the forest. She smiled and heard the door close behind her as she walked into the room. The first room she passed was the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and marveled at the sparkly clean white tile floor and the counter. The mirror above the counter showed her reflection perfectly. There were all sorts of shampoos and conditioners on the counter. There was even toothpaste, lotion and soaps. Kagome smiled and turned off the light, heading back into the room.

There was a kitchen right against the bathroom wall. She walked into the kitchen, the bathroom wall holding the oven and stove while the extension came around to make it like a counter facing the bedroom. She smiled feeling the smooth countertop and then the elevated countertop for the people eating on the other side. It was a dark green tile all around the kitchen countertop. There were cabinets above the sink straight ahead from the entrance into the small kitchen area. There was a coffee maker, microwave, blender and toaster. She walked out of the kitchen and headed onto the carpet that started the bedroom area from the kitchen counter.

The bedroom was nice and homey, making her want to jump on the bed in pure excitement of being in a hotel room. Kagome smiled, turning to look at the four stools that remained under the kitchen counter. There was a dresser on both sides of the bed holding a shaded lamp and there was a clock on one dresser. She walked between the bed and the TV, the doors closed to hide the TV from view. There were three drawers under the TV doors and she thought about putting her clothes in there once the bellman brought up her suitcase. She continued to head to the cream curtains that dimmed the sunlight from entering the room. She smiled and pulled the curtains back to reveal the huge sliding doors that showed her the view outside. She had the pool view. Kagome opened the sliding door and walked out onto the spacious balcony. There was a small table and two lounge chairs while two steel chairs remained near both walls, right against the steel balcony. Kagome walked towards the balcony and placed her hands against the steel, looking down at the people walking around the pool or swimming. She saw there was a slide that wound its way through the trees and plants that grew around the water. Kagome smiled. _'Wow.'_

A knock brought her out of her thoughts and Kagome went back into her room, closing the sliding door. The knock sounded again and she turned to the door that connected to Inuyasha's room. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Inuyasha standing on his side of the room already comfortable. He had his shirt off and had changed into black jeans shorts. Kagome smiled.

"Hey," he said. Kagome moved to let Inuyasha in.

"Hey. I see you got comfortable already."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah. The bellman already brought my things. I think he's dropping off Koga guys' ones right now." Kagome nodded her head and left the door open. She followed Inuyasha to one of the stools next to the kitchen counter and the two sat down.

"You're used to all of this, huh?" Kagome asked, leaning her elbow against the counter as she faced him.

Inuyasha nodded his head with a shrug. "Yeah. We've been to so many hotels that it's already a routine. Come in… change out of clothes… watch TV or find something to do until we actually have to go to work." Kagome giggled and placed her hands down on the counter, one on top of the other, and rested her head against her arms.

"That Isamu man is really persistent."

Inuyasha nodded his head with a smile. "You have no idea." He watched as Kagome smiled and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. _'I knew it was a bad idea to come in here.'_ For some reason, he had wanted to come in and check on Kagome. He wanted to make sure that she liked her room and was comfortable. But he told himself that he would do just that and leave. Now, he didn't want to leave. He saw the way she leaned against the counter and could see that she enjoyed his company. Maybe as much as he secretly enjoyed hers. _'This is going to be a very long week,'_ he thought with a sigh.

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha went to get it. The bellman wheeled in the cart containing her suitcase and Inuyasha took it off. Kagome thanked the bellman and he said his goodbyes as he closed the door behind him.

"What did you bring?" Inuyasha asked, lying the suitcase down on the ground.

Kagome smiled with a giggle. "Sorry. Is it heavy?" she asked, going next to him to bend down to unzip the suitcase.

Inuyasha crossed his arm and looked down at her with an 'are-you-serious' look. "You've got to be kidding."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and giggled, her eyes teasing him. He found it too much of a temptation and looked away, trying to get himself under control. Kagome was too much of a beauty. He found himself wanting to be drowned in her scent, which was why he didn't want to leave her room. It was hard to leave Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and walked into the kitchen to make himself a glass of water.

Kagome took her phone charger out of the suitcase and headed to the outlet above the kitchen counter. She hooked up her phone and placed it against the counter. There was another knock on the door and Inuyasha went to go get it. Kagome took out another stool and sat down with her back against the wall as she heard Koga and Miroku's voices. The two boys came walking in with Inuyasha behind them.

"How you like your room, Kagome?" Koga asked as he walked straight to the sliding door.

"It's nice."

"Dang! You got the pool and ocean view. Fucking David! Why the hell did I get the golf course view?" Koga vented out his frustration as he walked outside to the balcony and overlooked the pool area.

Miroku shook his head and went to the bed, sitting down. "I like the beds," he said, bouncing a bit. "I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Koga barging into my room." Miroku sighed and shook his head and fell back against the bed. "I don't know why David stuck me with Koga. I wouldn't mind being stuck with Kagome."

"Shut up you damn letch!" Inuyasha said, sipping his cup of water as he sat on a stool. Kagome giggled as she relaxed against the wall and listened to the boys talk about their song. She learned that since this AAA party was dedicated to her, all the musicians had to write a song for her in order to sing at the party. The best songs were chosen to perform on the three nights that the party would take place. Since there would be so many musicians, the director split up the party to three nights so that the best songs could be played in a good timely fashion. Kagome was in awe at how big this party was just because of her.

"Well… you did die and come back to life," Koga pointed out as he sat between her and Inuyasha.

"And you did save Japan from Kano," Miroku said, turning his head to Kagome as he remained lying back against the bed. His arms were over his head as he relaxed, nearly succumbing to sleep.

Kagome shrugged with a blush. "I know. But I didn't want it to be a big thing." She sighed and dropped her head. "Actually… I didn't think it would actually happen like this, you know? Any of this." Koga took a deep breath and released it while Inuyasha remained quiet, facing the kitchen area while leaning his arms against the kitchen counter. He didn't know what to say, all he did was listen to the others talk. He feared that his emotions might get the best of him. Kagome just drew out his emotions and made him lose control with everything.

"I want to visit some places on the island," Kagome said, looking at the three to see their reactions.

Miroku sat up, interested. "Really? Where you wanna go?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Kagome shrugged. "I wanted to go to Nanjo to visit Seifa-Utaki." The shrine was well known in Okinawa to hold a sacred place many believed was connected to the Gods. She had never been there before, even when she was a child, because her Brothers believed that the shrine guardians wouldn't accept her into their beliefs. They wouldn't believe that a God or holy being like her could be living. But she wanted to go see the area. Especially now that the war and her part in it are known, she was sure that the shrine guardians would listen to her.

Miroku smiled, enthusiasm shinning past his weariness. "Good idea. I always wanted to visit that shrine. My grandfather told me about the sacred place it held." Kagome nodded her head, understanding what he was talking about, and they both looked at Koga who was looking at them as if they had two heads.

Koga shook his head. "You two are ridiculously insane." Kagome and Miroku both laughed at his lack of knowledge in the spiritual matters.

Kagome looked over Koga's shoulder to see Inuyasha was still sipping his water but looking at the kitchen supplies. He didn't seem like he was paying much attention to them, or that he even was listening to them. _'What's wrong with him?'_ Kagome gave him one final confused look and then turned back to the others as they started up a new conversation about sight seeing while they were stuck here for a week.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began to set against the sea on the horizon. The ocean glittered with the dusk of the day, the sky blasting into a show of colors. The orange glow of the sunset burned against the hotel and guests below. Kagome marveled at the beauty of the sea glowing against the sunset and the fact that it could contain the burning heat of the setting sun. She laid on a lounge chair facing the setting sun with the ocean glowing in glitters.

'_Beautiful…'_ Kagome felt so content. The hotel life was definitely beautiful and pleasurable. Being in a hotel allowed a luxurious life where one didn't have to worry about cleaning up after oneself or doing any chores. Being in a hotel came with the thought that one was on vacation since there was no where else one could stay. There were so many things that came with being in a hotel that it was definitely a beautiful life. _'Inuyasha… this is what you have…'_ she thought. Kagome smiled, feeling the warmth of the setting sun against her face and closed her eyes in pure bliss. She just wished that she could share this moment with someone.

The sound of her ring tone brought Kagome out of her daze and she jerked off of the lounge chair to answer it. Running to the kitchen counter, Kagome looked at the caller ID. _'Incoming?'_ It was a private number. _'Hmm…'_

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Kagome. This is Isamu."

The sound of the director's voice came back in her memory and she smiled. "Oh. Hi, Isamu."

"Hi. I was calling to see if you have settled in well."

"Oh yes. It's nice here at Koku Hotel. We got the suite rooms so it's pretty big."

"Ah." There was a moment of silence on his part, making Kagome arch her eyebrows as to why he called.

"Is there a reason why you called?"

"Ah yes." Isamu cleared his throat. "I was checking to see if you were ready for the night."

Realization brought her back to what the director had wanted from her earlier on in the day. Kagome felt herself getting depressed at the fact that she would have to spend a dinner with the director. Alone. She barely even knew him and she's spending a couple of hours with him. Kagome sighed heavily. _'This is not going to be fun.'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. "Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"Is anybody else there with you?"

"Umm… no. Anyways, when will you be coming by to get me?"

"Eight o'clock. I'll see you then?"

Kagome nodded her head at his confidence. "Yes." She hung up and looked at the clock on the microwave. _'Six thirty. Great.'_ She really didn't want to go with the director. He seemed too self-confident and snotty for her to tolerate. But she's seen worse and knew she would have to just suck it up. There was a knock at her door, making Kagome look up at the door connecting to Inuyasha's room.

Walking over, Kagome ran a hand through her hair, now thinking about what she was going to wear. Opening the door, Inuyasha stood in the doorway all dressed up. She moved back, surprised to see him nicely dressed up. He wore his black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and loose jeans pants. He had a light brown Lugz on, making him look rugged and hot. _'Really hot.'_ Kagome dismissed the thought.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

Inuyasha walked in, his silver hair flowing behind him nicely. Kagome looked to the door as she closed it. "Me and the boys have to go to Naishiro to start practicing our song with the other musicians playing with us." Kagome nodded her understanding as she followed Inuyasha. He walked to the kitchen counter and leaned his back against it as Kagome stood in front of him, crossing her arms to gaze at him. "We're opening the show Friday night and closing it on Sunday night."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "So you guys are singing two songs?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "The director said it'll be good if we just sing one song two times. He didn't want the other musicians to feel left out since they could have had the time to sing on Sunday night." Kagome nodded her understanding and sighed.

"I have to get ready for the dinner with Isamu."

Inuyasha's ears tweaked towards Kagome, hearing the name fly off her lips and her voice change. "You're going?" he asked, still not wanting Kagome to go.

Kagome nodded her head. "I have to go. I can't be rude to him. Plus, he's a good man for doing this for me."

"But you don't want it."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, seeing how well he knew her. Inuyasha just gazed back at her, wanting her to continue. Kagome sighed. "I don't want it. But I just won't say no to it. He's so into it and it's a gift from him. I have to accept everyone's gifts to me." Kagome turned around and walked a bit around her room while expressing her fears and problems to Inuyasha, for which she didn't know why she was being so open to him. But she felt so comfortable around him that she just wanted to talk to him.

"I kinda don't wanna go."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, breaking through her explanation. His voice was firm and strong as he moved away from the counter, hearing her confession.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be stuck with him." Kagome shrugged. "I mean. I can't be picky, that I know, especially when people want to be with me because I'm the Shikon no Miko and not Kagome Higurashi. But I can't shake off the feeling that Isamu just creeps me out."

"How?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him, wondering why he was asking so many questions. But she could see how attentive he was. His body language spoke that he was on edge to what she was saying and he was probably going to start talking her out of going to the dinner. _'He never wanted me to go to begin with.'_ Though she thanked Inuyasha for worrying about her, she could take care of herself. Even though Isamu wasn't a demon, it didn't mean that she didn't have an advantage as well.

"I don't know. His aura just seems a bit… strange. He tries to hide what he is when he's around clients, like today at the airway. But I could feel what he was hiding. He's just… suspicious." Kagome looked to Inuyasha for reassurance and could see that he still hasn't relaxed.

"I told my father about it and he did a background check on Isamu." Inuyasha moved forward to Kagome as he explained what Inutaisho found. "Isamu used to import drugs and prostitution into Japan, smuggling them through the ships. But then he moved on to become a huge business dealer, working for the huge AAA parties that the musicians hold. He might seem like a nice guy, but his background shows who he is. I don't trust him, but Sesshomaru told me that I have to respect him in order to get things going with this damn career."

Inuyasha was now in front of Kagome, close enough for her scent to wrap fully around him like a blanket. He didn't want to leave her here, alone. He was dreading leaving the room to go practice at Naishiro, but he had to go. All of the musicians were required to attend practices Wednesday and Thursday since Friday night was the party. But the practice would be all day tomorrow. It's just that Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome in the hotel room by herself. But now that she reminded him about Isamu, he really didn't want to leave Kagome at all. Especially now that she would be with Isamu. _'I don't trust that man with Kagome.'_ Inuyasha wanted to be there with Kagome or her not go at all.

"Inuyasha… his past could still be haunting him, but maybe he changed." Kagome's eyes shined up at him, trying to make him change his mind about Isamu. "I mean… what if he really did change or is trying to change? He's doing AAA parties now and he's holding these events for musicians. So there has to be something good in him." Kagome watched as Inuyasha's face didn't change, the hard stare of dislike for Isamu still in Inuyasha's eyes. _'He's not going to change his mind,'_ she thought, giving up on trying to persuade him. She really didn't blame him for not trusting Isamu.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome moved to walk past Inuyasha. But as she got to his side, Inuyasha moved and grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm. She stopped, her eyes looking up at him with wonder. Though his hold on her wasn't strong, Kagome felt her womb clench at his touch and she just hoped that he didn't pick up on her heartbeat. _'I doubt it.'_ Kagome took deep breaths as she looked up at Inuyasha, his face in doubt and despair.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her eyes soft as she asked him what was wrong. Inuyasha turned away from her eyes, looking down at the ground as the knock went on, this time Koga's voice sounded through to them.

"Inuyasha! I know you're in there! Hurry up, dammit! We have to go!"

Kagome tilted her head, gazing up at his downcast eyes and moved to stand closer to him. She could feel his heat and she tried her best not to place her free hand on his chest to catch his attention. She desperately wanted to touch him like how he was touching her, but she wouldn't dare. Kagome waited as the silence stretched on, knowing that Inuyasha will talk when he wanted to.

"Can you promise me that you'll call me if something happens?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to Inuyasha's question and she understood why he was so doubtful and confused as to what to do. His face was still turned from her but Kagome could see that there was a frown on his face and his eyes were in turmoil. Kagome smiled tenderly at him and brought her free hand up to grab Inuyasha's chin and turn his face towards her. His eyes were hesitant to gaze into her own but Kagome caught him with a look that caught his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen, Inu."

"You don't know that." Kagome released her hold on his chin and smiled.

"You're worried that he might hurt me?"

"No," he said, defending himself. Inuyasha released Kagome's arm and turned away from her, facing the door.

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "Then why are you so worried?" She could see how much turmoil he was going through in his eyes and wondered what was bothering him. But it seems like he wasn't going to open up.

"Just promise me that you'll call me."

Kagome sighed and gave in, knowing that they would probably get in a fight if she was to ask him more questions and then Koga guys would have to wait even longer. "Okay." Inuyasha nodded his head and headed for the door. She watched as he left her in the hotel room alone.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The limo came just on time, arriving at eight o'clock right in front of the main entrance. Kagome stepped out of the glass doors and smiled as the director exited the limo dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. She wore a black dress with a collar design. The top of the dress wrapped around her neck like a collar and came down in the front but left her back bare until the middle of her back. On the front, there was an opening right above her breasts, showing off her cleavage nicely, and it was a nice-fitting dress that went down to her knees. On her ears hung waterfall earrings that Sango had helped her to pick out. Especially the dress. _'All Sango's idea…'_ she thought, hoping that she didn't overdo it.

The director smiled and opened his arms as he reached out for her hand. "Kagome…" he said breathlessly, kissing her hand.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Isamu." The director brought his head back up to smile at Kagome. She smiled back, seeing the awe in his eyes and opened is free hand to invite her into the limo.

"Please…" he said. Kagome nodded her head and lifted up her dress with her free hand as Isamu helped her into the limo. Scooting inside, Kagome felt the nice comfort of the limo seats, but became nervous once Isamu came into the limo and shut the door. He was a big man, and he definitely had a size advantage over her. But his intentions were still unknown to her. It was nice of him to be respectful to her and wish to see to her wishes since he was holding this party for her. But she didn't know he would take it this far, and wondered what else he had in mind while she was on this island.

"So…" Isamu started, crouching over as he carefully walked to the champagne bottles and glasses near the bar. "I hope you don't mind me holding this AAA party for you."

Kagome smiled and shook her head politely. She brought her purse to the side of her as Isamu came back to her side with the bottle and glasses. "No. Actually, I would have preferred if you hadn't done it to begin with," she said truthfully. Kagome watched as Isamu turned to her with shocked eyes but she smiled reassuringly at him. "But when Inuyasha told me about the party and how you already had planned it, I wouldn't have offended you so."

Isamu took a moment to gaze at her thoughtfully, admiring her inner beauty, and nodded his head. He poured himself a glass and one for Kagome, giving her the glass half full of champagne. "Toast to a great beginning." Kagome nodded her head and hit his glass, bringing the glass to her lips. She took a small sip, not really enjoying champagne much, and brought it to her knees. Isamu sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Kagome…" he said, his face going serious now. _'Now is the time for the serious questions…'_ she thought. This must have been the reason why Isamu wanted to go to dinner with her. He wanted to find out more about her. "You did die three years ago right?" he asked, needing the reassurance that the legends and whispers were true.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked at the lights within the limo. "Yes."

Isamu sighed, letting the silence stretch on between them. He didn't know what else to ask her but he didn't want to ask her much before they had nothing to talk about during dinner. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know the famous High Priestess whose name went down in history. She was the most famous priestess of all time, outstanding that of Priestess Midoriko. And now that she has been brought back to life, which was what he wanted to ask her about, she is truly a God. And he desperately wanted to be the one to unlock her first. Isamu turned to look at Kagome. She was definitely beautiful, seeing how so many men would fall to their knees even if they didn't believe in the Buddhism religion and the respect that she was entitled with. The men would still fall to their knees. He watched her, seeing the way she looked out the window, her body posture calm yet formative. She was a real beauty, one that he would love to have, but knew he couldn't. Kagome was too pure for him and his tastes, but it would be a lovely thought to think of what it would be like to be with a woman like her. Her skin looked smooth against that black dress, giving him images of what sex would be like. Isamu smirked and looked away. _'I need a drink.'_ He poured himself another glass.

"So, Isamu," Kagome said, breaking the silence as he took another sip. "What is your specialty?"

Isamu smiled as Kagome looked at him with a knowing smile, her eyes trying to understand the appearance he placed on himself. He brought his glass back to his leg and smirked. _'She can see through me.'_ This woman was definitely priceless. "I am a smuggler."

"Still?" Kagome asked, not afraid of receiving a backlash from him. She wasn't going to let him ask questions about her and not expect to have any asked about him. She watched him as his eyes danced with laughter and surprise.

"I suppose Inuyasha has told you about my past," he assumed and saw Kagome nod her head. Isamu took a deep breath and raised his head, eyeing Kagome with suspicion. He turned to look to the front of the limo while taking a sip of his glass. "I was once a well known drug smuggler. As people found out, I was hired in many areas of Japan and began to smuggle in all sorts of things: prostitutes, heroin, crystalmeth… it was all easy. But then I got bored with that and wanted to do other things."

The limo took a turn and began to slow down. "So I got into business. I once worked at a company for manufacturing electronics but then I got bored again. So now I'm working for musicians." Isamu turned to smile at her with his eyebrows raised. "It's quite a nice job, I must say."

Kagome smiled. "And you are content with this?"

Isamu nodded his head, keeping his eyes locked on Kagome's. "Yes." There was a silence as the two looked into each other's eyes, reading the secrets and desires hidden there. Kagome could see through him, but couldn't see too much. Not what she wanted to see. The limo stopped, but she kept her eyes on him. When the door opened, Isamu broke eye contact and placed his champagne glass and bottle on the ground.

"Shall we?" he asked, his smirk cocky. Kagome smiled. _'Sure Isamu. Two can play this game.'_ He would prove to be an interesting task for her tonight. Kagome placed her glass down and scooted out of the limo, grabbing Isamu's outstretched hand as she stood up. She smiled at him as he escorted her into the restaurant.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning light shone through the sliding doors, making its way onto the carpet of the bedroom floor. The bed was empty, ruffled and used from the night before, but no being laid within it anymore. There was a knock on the door, the three echoes going unnoticed and unheard. The knock sounded again, this time a bit more loudly, but it went unheard. The sun stirred the room awake but no one was inside to be awakened.

Inuyasha paced in his room, trying to figure out why Kagome wasn't answering the door. He stood in front of the door connecting to her room, staring at it as if he could see her through it. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ The morning rays were just starting to rise into the sky, lighting up Naha city with its morning glow. And Kagome was usually a morning riser. _'Oh…'_ Inuyasha went towards his balcony, walking through the already open doors since he likes to sleep with the fresh air from outside than the air conditioner. Once he got outside, he could smell Kagome's scent though the wind was blowing against it. He was still in tuned with her. Inuyasha placed his hand on the wall next to Kagome's balcony and tuned his ears to her side. He could hear her steady breathing, the sound of her heart beating a slow and steady rhythm. _'She's doing her meditation.'_

He hadn't thought that Kagome would still do it when she got here. But knowing Kagome, she really had duties that fell upon her shoulders and she always did them no matter the consequences. Inuyasha sighed. He ran his fingers until the edge of the wall and climbed onto the railing. He looked down, seeing the many floors of balconies and the trees that tried to reach the height of the building. He smirked. Without a thought of fear, Inuyasha leapt towards Kagome's balcony, swinging himself around to her side by using his hand against the wall to lever him. His body flew in an arch and he landed gracefully back onto her railing.

He saw Kagome sitting cross-legged on the balcony floor, her eyes closed and her face calm. He felt his gut clench and he took in a shuddered breath. _'Kagome…'_ She was so beautiful, it hurt to look at her. She wore her white pajama pants and a black shirt. Her hair was up in a bun as her arms relaxed palm down on her knees. Inuyasha took a step off the railing and suddenly saw Kagome smile. He smirked. _'She knows I'm here.'_ For sure, not a second after that thought flew in his mind, Kagome's aura wrapped around his, proving to him that she knew he was there. Inuyasha marveled at Kagome's strength and awareness. She was a beautiful and strong woman. _'Great…'_ he sighed and shook his head.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening her eyes to reveal the light blue glow of her orbs until it faded deep into her irises. Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned to look at him with a smile.

"You're up early," Kagome said with shock, her eyebrows arched in a tease.

Inuyasha snorted and went to sit on the chair next to her. "Yeah well… don't get used to it." Kagome giggled.

"I haven't." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and saw that she was looking at him, her smile shy and secretive. Kagome knew so much about him, maybe more than he revealed to Kikyo. That's how much he loved her back then. As he looked into Kagome's eyes, he was falling through the past of what they once were. Kagome was by his side and he was on the road to stardom with her. But she was the reason why he did it in the first place. She had been his inspiration to sing and she got him to the place he was now. Only now, he didn't have her. Inuyasha felt turmoil, and Kagome noticed it.

Kagome turned away from him, giving him some space because she needed it as well. "So… what's on the agenda today?" she asked, gazing out at the trees to clear her mind. There was a silence as she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her, but she didn't dare turn back to look at him. She was comfortable with his presence nearby. While she was meditating, she could feel Inuyasha's aura getting closer. Though her spirit was still in the spiritual realm, her body senses still was in tuned with Inuyasha's aura. She knew the way his aura reacted to everything, the way it flowed easily when he was relaxed and the way it burned when he was angry. She knew his aura like she knew her own and when she felt it coming closer, she snapped back into the real world. Just to know that he was nearby was enough to make her want to see him. She could feel him close and she smiled, wrapping her aura around him right before she settled back into her body. Kagome sighed and looked out at the people down in the pool.

"Today's Thursday…" Inuyasha said, more like reminding himself that Kagome had asked him a question. He had gotten lost at just looking at her, taking in her scent, memorizing the way her skin looked and the way her hair gleamed in the morning rays. He turned to look out at the trees and the sea. "Today, me, Koga and Miroku have to spend the whole day practicing each day of this weekend." Kagome whistled, making Inuyasha nod his head in exasperation. "It's going to be a long fucking day."

"All of the musicians are going to be there?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head and placed his hands behind his head against the chair. "Yeah. The director wants us to practice every day today." He sighed, dreading going to Naishiro. But they had to go soon because the director wanted to start at eight o'clock and end at ten o'clock. _'Fuck me…'_ Then, his eyes widened as he remembered something and he looked suspiciously down at Kagome's head.

"How did it go last night?"

Kagome turned to look at him, wondering why he brought up the subject, but just shrugged as she turned back out to the sea. "Okay, I guess. He was really nice."

"Really nice?" Inuyasha asked, moving his arms down onto his knees.

Kagome nodded her head. "He wasn't rude or anything." She remembered how kind Isamu had been when they had reached the restaurant. He had escorted her to their table, opened the chair for her to sit down in, asked her if she was comfortable on a number of occasions and just saw to her needs. Of course, she was used to that kind of treatment by people like him who knew of who she was, but it was still a bit of shock when she wanted to be a normal person. But Isamu had been well with her. _'Well… a little.'_

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, catching Kagome out of her thoughts as she jumped, but didn't turn to look at him. "You're hiding something from me, Kagome. I can feel it." He could sense the sudden change in her mood so easily and quickly that he had reacted immediately to it. He wanted to know what Isamu had done to make her hide it from him. _'That bastard… if he had touched Kagome…'_ Rage flooded his veins.

"It's nothing…" Kagome said, feeling the sudden change in his aura. He was taking it a bit too seriously. "Isamu was just being nice. Overly nice." Kagome shook her head and brought her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs to lay her chin on top. "He asked me questions about myself. He wanted to know everything about me and what came with my position. But I only told him so much."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, but he was still angry at Isamu for pushing Kagome like that. It wasn't his business to know about Kagome. Isamu was definitely going to hear what he has to say about this.

"I was shocked at some of the questions he asked, but I just turned him down." Kagome smiled as she remembered his face. "He was definitely angry that he had gotten rejected. I'm guessing that he always, always gets his way." She turned to see Inuyasha shrug his shoulders, uncaring. Kagome smiled and rested her cheek against her knees as she looked up at him. She could see it in his eyes that he was still mad, but he was doing a good job of holding it in. "Isamu just needs to learn how to be rejected… and I taught him that."

The two looked at each other for what felt like minutes. They were comfortable there, gazing into each other's eyes. But there was a knock at the door that broke their moment.

"It's Koga," Inuyasha said, hearing the wolf demon's breathing through the door. He got up and walked to the door. Kagome took a moment to look out at the glowing sea before she stood, dusting herself off, and headed into her room. Inuyasha opened the door and Koga stood outside, dressed in a black tank top and jeans pants, just like Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing in Kagome's room?" Koga asked, his eyes glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, taken aback by his sudden anger, recoiled and growled at Koga. "None of your fucking business, wolf." The two glared at each other, neither backing down. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he was pissed that Koga seemed to be protecting Kagome from… him. Koga was starting to get on his last nerves he had left for the wolf demon. Koga should know better than to protect Kagome from him. But Koga didn't seem to get it, which made Inuyasha pissed.

"Okay… guys," Kagome said, going between the two. She pushed against Inuyasha's chest to make him back off. "Come in, Koga," she said, pushing Inuyasha so Koga could come in. She turned to glare up at Inuyasha. "Stop it," she whispered roughly, her eyes glazing with anger at his attitude. Kagome saw Inuyasha glance down at her and then his body relaxed a bit, though it was still tense, just not as before. She sighed. _'Are these two always going to be fighting?'_

Koga walked in and went to the kitchen counter, leaning against it with his elbow. "Miroku's getting ready. He was too busy talking with Sango that he lost track of time." Koga shook his head and watched as Kagome went to sit on her bed while Inuyasha went behind the kitchen counter to lean on the countertop. Koga moved so that his sides were facing both bodies so he could talk to them both. "You ready?" he asked turning to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I just came to check up on Kagome." He then looked to Kagome. "Did you want to do something today, Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute and just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to worry them about her urge to get out. "I don't really mind staying here. Maybe I can go for a dip in the pool or something." She slapped her hands on her thighs as her eyes widened and she remembered something. "I really want to go to the beach before we leave. All of us," she said, looking at both of the boys.

Koga smirked and shrugged. "Sure. Half naked girls are exactly what I want to see." Kagome shook her head with a smile, hearing Koga's teasing note.

"But I really wanted to go to Nanjo to visit the shrine," she said, her voice filled with eagerness.

Koga arched his eyebrow as he looked to Inuyasha, expecting the hanyou to agree. _'Of course, anything for Kagome.'_ He inwardly laughed as he waited for Inuyasha to answer.

Inuyasha nodded his head, giving it some thought. "We'll go next week then, after the AAA party is over. That way we won't be rushed." Kagome smiled excitedly and nodded her head. Now all she had to do was wait.

There was a beep of the Nextel phone and David's voice flew into the silence.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and unclipped his phone at his side. He brought the phone up to his mouth and leaned against his elbows. "Yeah."

"Did you guys leave the hotel yet?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? The practice starts in ten minutes."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You know… David is really PMSing over this whole thing," he said to Koga to see his smirk and nod. Inuyasha pressed the button and a beep rang out to signal he could talk. "So… we'll just be late. We're leaving right now."

"Well hurry up."

Inuyasha growled, placing his phone back on its holder at his waist and looked up at Koga. "Well… let's go." Koga nodded his head and said his goodbye to Kagome. Kagome said her goodbye to him and Inuyasha looked over the kitchen counter as Koga walked to the door. "Call me if you get bored or anything. I'll send a limo to come get you and take you wherever." Kagome nodded her head with a smile and told him goodbye. Inuyasha waved, walking to the door to follow Koga. He saw Miroku come out of his room at the nick of time and he smirked at the boy. Before he closed the door, he took one deep sniff of Kagome's scent, wishing that this could be his farewell every time he went off to work. His mind clouded over with visions of the past and how Kagome used to always see him off before he left to do a gig or something with singing. Her scent and face was always the last thing he would see, the last thing to remind him of who was waiting for him when he got back. He just wished that it could be like that again. So Inuyasha stayed with the door cracked open a bit, taking in her scent, visualizing of how she used to hug him and see him off.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up before David throws a fit!" Koga called as he and Miroku started to walk down the hall. Inuyasha sighed, feeling bad for leaving Kagome behind, but knew that she would call him if she needed anything. Feeling a bit better about that, Inuyasha closed the door and followed the two to the lobby.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

In her room, Kagome didn't know what to do. First, right after the boys left, she jumped into the shower to take a nice, hot bath. The relaxing water felt so good that she filled up the tub so she could soak with the nice commodities that came with the suite. After soaking, she busied herself with making something for her to eat. The suite came with basic food like rice, bread, nori, canned fish and things easy to make and cheap to buy. But Kagome found that she wasn't hungry for any of them. She made a call to room service and ordered her a cheeseburger with fries and a fruit punch. She wanted to test out their cheeseburger and see if what Miroku said about their jet's burgers was true. Kagome went outside to gaze out at the landscape and the ocean to her left. The long stretch of blue water was beautiful and it beckoned to her. She only saw the beaches through pictures. When she was alive, they hadn't had time to drive to the beach. High school life was hectic enough and with the boys starting their music career, none of them thought to head out to the beach for a weekend. But Kagome didn't mind. She's seen the ocean through pictures and once when she was small. Her Brothers had taken her to the coast for a meeting with other monks but she barely remembers what it was like to look at the ocean. Now, she can see it clearly, and she marveled at its quiet beauty beyond the land.

The room service finally came and brought her food, leaving the cart in the room. Kagome thanked the woman as she told her to just call when she was finished and leave the cart in the hall. After the woman left, Kagome began to eat her brunch. It was still around nine o'clock, most of the people just waking up now. Kagome turned on the television as she ate, flipping through the channels to find the movies. She noted that this burger was not better than the jet's burgers. But that doesn't mean that their burger was better than any other burger. She would just have to eat burgers from every restaurant.

After Kagome ate, she found an interesting movie and got caught up in it. Sooner or later, she found herself watching another movie and by the time she knew it, it was already two o'clock. _'Wow… time went by fast.'_ Now she felt lazy and bored. Kagome stretched out on her bed before she headed back out to the balcony. The sound of the waves hitting the beach could be heard. She smiled, her body anxious to go jump into the water, but told herself that she would get to do that later. Finding herself bored with her room, Kagome grabbed her phone and room key and left to go walking around. She wore a white spaghetti strap with black shorts so it was comfortable enough to walk around the hotel, or anywhere else.

Kagome breezed through the lobby, taking in the plants and pottery arrangements that welcomed the guests. She then went around the first floor, heading past shops and food stands, taking in the guests that ate at the table overlooking the pool. She went around the pool, taking the walkways that went through trees and bushes planted to enthrall the guests. She then went to the edge of the beach, standing on the grass of the hotel right before it began with sand. Kagome smiled as she looked at the waves wash up on shore and the kids that played with the sand. They made sand castles and their shrills of laughter was loud against the waves. Kagome smiled, feeling happiness at seeing such fun, and finally turned back to head to her room. She didn't know where else to go, so she decided to head back to the room.

Once she got in her room, Kagome got bored. _'Maybe I should call Kazuki…'_ Yeah. Kagome took her phone from her side and dialed Kikyo's number.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mayonaka watched the next group that went on stage to sing. The area of Naishiro was huge. Naishiro was a popular place because of its huge outdoor area that could hold huge receptions and parties. There was a dome shaped stage made of steel. The dome shape of the back of the stage was draped with white curtains that hung from the top to the stage. The backing of white held a perfect contrast against the night sky when the parties would be held. The stage was large enough for the musicians to move around and dance to their own songs with their dancers, if they had any. The two sides were where the musicians would go on and off from the stairs. There was a line of metal gates that started from the edge of the stage to about fifteen feet on each side that the gates closed off from the crowd. The musicians would have their space to get on and off the stage without being trampled by the crowd. Even though most of the crowd would be artists and musicians, some of it would be wealthy individuals and business people who could afford to pay to get in. Since it was such a big event, there would be a lot of people coming so that's why Naishiro was needed to contain and accommodate so many people.

The light on each corner of the stage was on poles on the ground, shinning light onto the stage and the white curtains in the back, covering the metal bars that held up the backing, would help to brighten the stage. The area in front of the stage would be the dance floor. People would be able to dance in the middle while mingling on the sides. Naishiro was built enclosed since it was an outside area. There were brick walls surrounding the area, enclosing it from the public and media. Trees grew tall on the sides of the walls and bushes help to hide the brick wall as much as they could. There were grass along the walls, but most of the area was cement. Where the grass ended, the cement began, which was where the whole party would be contained in. Though the grassy areas would have chairs and tables set up for those who wish to be out of the crowd within the night, most of the tables and chairs were on the cement.

The dance floor was pretty big, but the tables and chairs area was bigger. The dance floor was right next to the stage where the people could dance next to the musicians and music. But the eating area was further away from the stage, near the entrance into the Naishiro. The tables started right where the dance floor ended. There were about sixty three circle tables set up within the area on the floor. There were about eight to nine chairs at each table because there were about five hundred guests coming. Everyone all over the world, especially in Japan, wanted to meet this person who was brought back to life. So many people wanted to know, see for themselves, the person who died and listen to her experiences of life after death. It was that main topic that drew people to the AAA party at Naishiro.

The tables were decorated with a golden five candlestick holder. The candles were a cream color and ready to be lit for tomorrow night. On the bottom of the candlestick holder were confetti and silver tinsels to add the effect of the flames glowing against the table. Other than that, the tables were empty, the dishes and utensils coming out a few hours before the party. The tablecloth was white and so were the cushioned, metal chairs. Since the party was from five o'clock to ten o'clock, for three days, the guests were sure to be comforted while at the party.

The music of the musicians flew into the empty space that was filled by the musicians who would be playing for the three nights. They all sat at the tables closest to the stage so that they could get there and do their part while they continued to run through the three days of the AAA party. Mayonaka sat at the table in the middle nearest to the stage with the director and David. The group on stage sang with their song, an R&B song that was dedicated to Kagome's accomplishments.

Inuyasha sighed and titled his head to the side as he crossed his arms across his chest. _'These people keep singing about how Kagome left her love and how she's finding her way back to it. It's all about love.'_ Love was such an easy thing to sing about that most of the musicians sang about it, just using different words. But it was all the same with the same damn meaning. Inuyasha was slouched in his chair that faced the stage so that he could spread his legs out comfortably and slouch down. He was bored and these songs were getting on his nerves. It would be hard to listen to all of them and not think about the love that Kagome left behind. Some talked about her accomplishments. Some talked about her beauty, which was something that he didn't like because some of the metaphors and words the musicians used were too much for him to allow others to notice about Kagome. Some talked about her struggle in the war and with life. He was just so angry about this because none of these people really knew about Kagome, other than the things they read in the books and hear through people's mouth about what they heard about Kagome. None of them knew her, the things she went through, the life she once had. Which made him even angrier.

The chair scraped against the ground as Inuyasha got off the chair and headed to the grass. Miroku, David and Koga watched his retreating back with wonder but then they shrugged, giving Inuyasha some space. Inuyasha walked towards the wall that surrounded Naishiro and sighed, being out of the lighted area. There were only four light stands. Two stands were at the edge of the stage to shine on the stage area and the other two were towards the entrance gate into Naishiro. The two stands were on the inside of the hanging arc of vines and flowers that led into Naishiro. Inuyasha went to the side where it was darker than near the tables but enough to still see another person or to watch where one was walking.

'_Kagome…'_ He couldn't stop thinking about her and her welfare. He knew that she was in the hotel room, alone. He wanted to be there with her, to keep her company, to know that someone was there to watch her and make sure that she was safe. He was just… worried. Inuyasha sighed heavily and continued pacing on the grass. He didn't like the way things were going between them. Since this week had started, he had been dreading coming to the AAA party. For one, it would mean that he would be stuck on Okinawa Island for one week. Two, it would mean that he would be stuck on Okinawa Island for one week with Kagome. And three, it would mean that he would be stuck on Okinawa Island for one week with Kagome and having his emotions conflict him, as usual, whenever he was around her. On the plane ride over, he was thinking about the time they would have here and what he could do to take his mind off of things. But he came up with nothing. Everything he thought he could do involved Kagome. He didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. Plus… she would have wanted to come and see this setup, or anything to do with his career, if they were together. Inuyasha growled angrily, brushing his thoughts aside.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, thankfully bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come on! We're done!" he said, waving his hand to urge Inuyasha back to the tables. Inuyasha went towards the crowd of musicians that all rose from their tables to head closer to the stage. The director stood at the edge on the stage while all the musicians crowded on the open dance floor, looking up at him.

"Thanks for a good night everyone. Practice today was great." Isamu looked around the crowd, taking note of all the weary musicians. "We've been here the whole day. Let's leave this place since tomorrow night we'll be back to celebrate Kagome Higurashi's rebirth!" The crowd began to disperse, too tired to scream and wanting to get back to their rooms to sleep. Isamu sighed heavily, feeling tired himself, and looked down at the ground as he sat down to hop off. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga came up to him and he smiled at the boys.

"Good job, boys!" he congratulated as Inuyasha's face remained grim but only Miroku smiled. Koga seemed a bit cautious. Isamu looked at Inuyasha with an expectant look, seeing that the boy had to tell him something.

"I'll meet you guys at the limo," Inuyasha said, not turning around but meaning it for Koga and Miroku. He kept his eyes locked on Isamu and finally heard the two turn around to head to the limo. Inuyasha watched Isamu, his eyes firm but not showing his anger that lingered just beneath the surface.

"Something's bothering you," the director noted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Inuyasha watched the way Isamu seemed to take highly of himself just because he only 'seemed' like a powerful man. He glared up at Isamu. "Kagome told me what happened last night."

Isamu's eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened," he said, thinking that maybe Kagome had told lies about him.

"Don't play dumb, Isamu," Inuyasha said, his voice hard as he tried to control his emotions. "I don't like it when people threat those that I love. And when they do… I get angry."

Isamu's eyes widened. "I didn't thr…"

"You harassed her, got her to answer the questions that you wanted to ask her." Isamu's hands went down as he realized what Inuyasha was talking about. "I didn't let her go with you last night for you to harass her with your questions."

Isamu smirked, his eyes knowing and cunning. "Let her? Kagome doesn't need permission from you Inuyasha." He watched as Inuyasha's jaw twitched and he fought the need to put this boy into place. He jumped down to the ground and stood just the few centimeters taller he was than Inuyasha. "Listen Inuyasha… you know that I really respect you and the other two. You guys are the best I have seen by far. But you have to know when you cross the line…"

Inuyasha held back his growl, wishing he could just pummel this guy for his over confidence.

"Kagome doesn't belong to you. Well… not anymore," Isamu said with a knowing smirk. Inuyasha's golden eyes glittered dangerously and he knew that he hit a mark. "You and Kagome aren't together anymore, and it really interests me to see that you care so much for her." He smiled at Inuyasha, feeling the boy's anger. "You are engaged to her sister. Don't get that confused with Kagome. It wouldn't be a shock to me to see that you still have feelings for her." Isamu watched Inuyasha suspiciously, wanting to see the boy admit his feelings for his fiancé's sister. _'This would cause a huge stir in the media.'_

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his side and growled, trying his best to stay in control. "Listen Isamu… you may be a powerful businessman… but my family is greater." He watched as Isamu kept his front up but he could see in Isamu's eyes that the man understood what he said. "The only reason I've tolerated with your attitude is because Sesshomaru told me to. If it wasn't for that… I would have beaten your ass a long time ago." Isamu's face turned into a scowl.

"I don't like to be threatened either. So why don't we call it a night?" Inuyasha said, his face going back to calm and his anger subsiding. "Kagome is here not because she wanted to come, but because she didn't want to seem rude and turn down the party that you already started." Isamu glared at Inuyasha as he listened. "But I let her come. I knew that she wouldn't like it, but I let her come because she didn't want to seem offensive. This party is a gift to her, and by her word, she accepts all gifts from people. But if I find that things will be too much for her… I will take her back to Honshu." Inuyasha smiled at Isamu and turned around. "Good night, director."

Isamu watched as Inuyasha walked towards the entrance, his silver hair glowing in the darkness of the night. _'Inuyasha… you still have feelings for Kagome…'_ Isamu smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, thinking about how protective Inuyasha had been for Kagome. _'Well… this is going to be an interesting weekend.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The three boys walked out of the elevator on their floor. They talked about the long day they just had and how they died for their bed and a nice shower. Inuyasha said good night to Koga and Miroku as they went into their rooms and he stayed in front of his door. When he heard the clicking of their doors, his eyes went to Kagome's door next to his. He walked over and knocked on it, his ears pointed as he listened. He could hear Kagome's breathing and then heard shuffling. He kept his ears tuned to her movements as he heard foot padding coming closer. He composed himself as she opened the door.

"Inuyasha? You're back," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha felt his heart twist in pain and he nearly ran into her. Her smile was the welcome that he wanted, the one he dreamed of having since he had first started this music career. He had gone into it thinking that this smile was the one he would come home to. This smile that Kagome had was the one that would welcome him home after a long day in the public's eye. This was the only smile that he wanted, the one he had before and the one that was out of his grasp now.

"I told you we would finish at ten." Kagome smiled and moved aside so he could come in. Inuyasha walked in and was immediately wrapped in her scent. It was overpowering that of the hotel's room smell. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard Kagome close the door.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked as she came to his side. Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk.

"We got fed well." Kagome giggled and nodded her head, going back to her bed. She wore a black t-shirt and the same white, long pants she wore that night he had her pinned against the shrine house. Just remembering about that brought heat to his groin and he bit his bottom lip from the moan that threatened to escape him. _'Fuck!'_

"Do you wanna watch TV with me?" Kagome asked, sitting near her pillows as she waited for his answer before she got comfortable.

Inuyasha debated within himself hotly. Of course he wanted to stay with her. He had been gone the whole day and he had left her here all by herself. Inuyasha watched Kagome, seeing the way she wrapped her arms around her legs that were brought to her chest. _'Dammit!'_ He couldn't stay.

"Nah. I gotta get some sleep." Inuyasha turned and went to the door connecting to his room. He unlocked it and walked into his room, shutting the door and taking a deep breath. He felt his body just slump from his loss of strength after leaving Kagome like that.

Inuyasha looked around his room with no interest at all. This was always what he came back to whenever he was out on a trip. He always came back to an empty hotel room with nothing interesting within it. He came back to loneliness. But Kagome just made him think about what he once had with her. Inuyasha cursed and walked to the bathroom, needing to take a shower and try to get some sleep. He felt bad for leaving Kagome like that, but he couldn't stay with her. She was too much of a temptation. But he felt terrible for leaving her.

He flicked on the bathroom light and glanced at himself in the mirror. "I shouldn't have left her like that…" he whispered to himself. He turned and began to take off his clothes. Kagome had looked like an invitation, yes, but he had also seen her plea for his company. It was within her beautiful eyes. She had wanted him to stay; she had wanted him to keep her company. But he had left her. Inuyasha growled at himself and his emotions and walked into the standup shower to take a quick bath and get to bed before he started to regret so many things in his life.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The room was quiet again and she was the only one in it again. Kagome sighed sadly as she looked at the closed door Inuyasha walked through. Her eyes remained on the door for a few more seconds, hoping that he would change his mind, wishing that he would come back through the door. But Inuyasha didn't. Kagome turned and looked at the television, the movie on the screen not drawing her interest anymore. She then turned to look at the clock. _'Ten thirty…'_

She got off her bed and headed to the balcony outside. She left the sliding door open the whole time, wanting the breeze and smell of the ocean air to float to her so she could remember it. But she found that she didn't care about the ocean anymore. Her desire to go into the ocean and feel the sand between her toes was lost from her desire to be with Inuyasha. He brought back so many feelings to her. He brought back the memories of what she had buried away from so long ago. He brought back desires.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the railing. The wind was silent tonight, though she wished it would howl out the rage that she felt within her. She was so torn between duty and love. Always duty and love. Her life before had been governed by those two concepts and now this new life is as well. Kagome felt her body slump over on the railing from her weariness of being in this situation.

When she had felt Inuyasha's aura close by, she knew that the practice was over. She was so in tuned with his aura that she could feel him when he came out of the elevator. His aura was one that she found herself needing again. It's only been a day that she's been here and she was already getting used to his aura again. She was getting used to being around him again. Which hurt her. Kagome closed her eyes in pain and heartache. She looked ahead at the ocean while the moon tried to shine its glow against the glittering sea.

Her heart hurt to see him. Her heart hurt to be near him. Her heart hurt to hear his voice. Her hurt for Inuyasha. Kagome felt something wet slide down her cheek and she touched her cheek. She was crying. Kagome squeezed her eyes, not wanting to shed anymore tears because she felt sorry for herself. But the tears wouldn't stop as images of Inuyasha and her together flew into her mind, and that was all she could see beneath her closed lids. Kagome opened her eyes and gazed out at the trees. She felt her legs give way and she slumped against the bars of the railing, pressing against them in a futile attempt to end her life. It was useless to think of why she had come back, and to live for that purpose. But she found herself feeling pity for herself. She had come back for the one she loved and she found herself having to watch him love someone else. A sob escaped her and Kagome's body wracked with the pain of it.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Damn him for ever loving her. Damn him for falling in love with her and allowing her to break her prophecy and the rules that were set on her since she was born. Now she knew why her mother and the Fates had placed such cruel and strict rules on her prophecy. For reasons like this. For heartbreaks like this. For pain like this. And damn her for ever falling in love with Inuyasha. Damn her for still loving him; him who loved her sister. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that kept falling so she leaned her body against the railing and gazed down at the pool as she cried to herself. She didn't want to go back in her room in fear of being swamped by loneliness again. So she would stay out here. At least she had a sense of belonging here, here in the open air where nature resided with her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground flew from his feet as he ran towards the mountainside. Raige smirked, running towards the fleeing humans on horseback. Those ridiculous humans thought they could run from him. Especially on those weak horses of theirs. Humans thought such funny things, which was what he was beginning to realize. Raige got to the horses in just a few seconds and brought his right hand to the side of his face. His index and middle finger began to glow a bright green and drip with poison. The horses cried out as he smirked and slashed at the horse's feet, the animal screaming in pain as it fell to the ground and brought the human with it. Raige elongated his poison whip to slash at the other three horses that kept running and each of them fell to the ground. He immediately stopped running, his body in the middle of the four humans as they got to their feet and drew their katanas.

"Demon!" one man said as he ran towards Raige with his katana in hand. Raige smirked and waited for the last minute. Right before the katana touched him, he brought up his hand and grabbed the fingers that were wrapped around the katana's hilt. The man's eyes widened in disbelief and fear. Raige squeezed and the man screamed in pain as his fingers were crushed with the katana's hilt. He showed no emotion as he let go of the man's hands and the man reeled back while bringing his hands close to his chest. He shot out his poison whip and sliced the human in half.

There was a battle cry and Raige turned to see another human charge at him. He played with this man too, waiting for the last second to move, letting them think that they had won. Just a small pleasure before he killed them. Raige moved swiftly, ducking from the katana's blade to come up under the man's outstretched arms. He pierced through the man's abdomen, feeling the break of bone, organs and muscles as his claws went right through. Raige remained poised under the man's arms above him. The man's eyes were wide in pain as his mouth was open in a silent scream. Raige smirked, blood seeping down his arm. He kept his hand there, loving to hear the breath leave the man's body before he retracted his hand and the man fell over in death. Raige gazed down at the man with a blank expression. He licked the blood off his fingers as he heard another cry of rage. But he made no move towards the man as he kept licking his hand clean.

The man brought down his katana but hit nothing but air. He looked around, trying to find the demon, when he felt deep gashes on his back. He screamed in pain and fell over while blood poured out of the gashes.

Raige sighed heavily as he turned to the last remaining human. The man trembled, his katana held out in front of him to try and protect himself before he got killed. The man gulped and Raige just watched him, feeding on the fear that radiated from the man. It gave him a high like no other. He had never felt this sort of frenzy before. But then again, he never really had anyone to fight with in the water portal that he was trapped in for three hundred years. He had fought with himself or some sort of entity that Mizuko had created for him in her water portal. But never has he experienced another person's aura when fighting them. And it was a rush like he has never experienced before. The fear these humans emitted before death claimed them was like a drug to him. He smirked as the human rushed at him, taking the last stand before his death. The man screamed as he charged at Raige, but the demon just stood there watching the human.

Just as the katana was coming down, Raige brought his hand up and hit the hilt out of the man's hand. The human's eyes widened right before Raige grabbed the man's neck, but didn't cut off the human's breathing.

"Where is the shrine?" Raige asked, his eyes going to red.

The human struggled, seeing the change of blue to red in a second and he became terrified. "I…" he started, trying to speak with the hand around his neck. He grabbed at the wrist but he couldn't get the demon to release him. "I don't know… what you're talking… about."

Raige squeezed a bit harder this time, making the man choke and his eyes bulge. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You wouldn't have run if you didn't have something to hide. If you want to live… tell me where this shrine is."

The man opened his mouth and gasped for breath, looking like a stranded fish out of water. Raige loosened his hold a bit and waited for the human to speak.

"To the west. In the mountains. In Fukui. Up on the hills. In the forest." The human looked at him, waiting to be released.

"Thank you," Raige said, his whole hand glowing bright green. The human's eyes widened as smoke began to rise from the man's throat as Raige's poison began to burn its way through his throat. The painful scream only happened for a few seconds before Raige's deadly poison dissolved the man's throat. His head fell one way while the body fell the other. Raige looked down at the body and smirked. He looked at his hands with a frown. _'I need to find a river.'_ That said, he brought his nose up to the sky to sniff out a river. He found one. He took off in the direction of the river now that he got what he wanted.

* * *

**I wanted to say that I added a Poll to my profile. I'm asking everyone to vote. It's my first time using this poll system and it'll help me to figure out some views you guys hold on Inuyasha stories. So... don't forget to review and to answer my poll. It'll close in one week from the time I put up this chapter.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	9. Kagome's AAA Party

**Author's Note:** Here I am again. Sorry I'm late on this update but I'm glad to get this one out because I can't wait for the next chapter!!! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 9: Kagome's AAA Party**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning was greeted with a knock at the door of one of the special guests in the Koku Hotel. Inuyasha groaned, rousing from his sleep at the insistent knock that just wouldn't end. The knock stopped and he inwardly sighed, flipping his head over to lie on his other cheek and went back into his dreams. But then the knock started again. Inuyasha growled, lifted himself off his bed, and shuffled his way angrily over to the door. He didn't even get to look at the time to confirm his suspicions that it was too damn early. He got to the door and opened it, intending on yelling at whoever the hell was outside knocking on it. But once he opened the door, Kagome's scent invaded his senses and he saw her standing in her pajamas.

"Kagome?" he asked, unsure if what he was seeing was real or not. He still felt sleepy.

Kagome looked confused and unsure as she stood outside his doorway. "Inuyasha… can I come in?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and moved aside so Kagome could come in. He closed the door behind her and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He took a deep breath, her scent entering his lungs, giving him a good morning welcome. He sighed heavily. _'I need to stop doing this…'_ He followed Kagome to his kitchen counter, since most of the suites were the same, and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why are you outside my door and not in your room?"

Kagome sighed and showed him the box that she held in her hands. It was a long, rectangle sized box that was made out of a velvety exterior. "I got a call from the lobby saying that they had a delivery for me and asked if I wanted it brought up. But I went down to get it anyway." Kagome sighed, her legs between Inuyasha's opened ones as they sat facing each other on stools. She opened the box for him. "Isamu gave me this."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the sapphire necklace lying on the white material inside that held it securely. It was a beautiful sapphire necklace, the gems making a pattern with the diamonds along the whole chain to wrap around a woman's neck elegantly. Inuyasha felt his hands clench and he bit back his growl.

Kagome sensed his anger and looked up at him. "I told the woman to give it back to him but she told me that he already left and she doesn't have his contact information." She watched as Inuyasha fought for control. She could see that he was angry, angry that Isamu had given her a gift of this size. Even she was surprised that he had given her something so expensive and beautiful like this. Which was why she had come to Inuyasha so that he could give it back to Isamu. She didn't want this. But not only that. She wondered why Isamu would give her a gift like this.

"Inuyasha…" she said, wanting him to talk to her. She watched him, her eyes pleading. Then, he finally looked at her and his eyes didn't hold the anger that she had seen while he was looking at the necklace.

"I think Isamu knows that you won't refuse any of his gifts."

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she placed the box onto the counter. "But this is too much. I don't want it." Inuyasha could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew that Kagome would feel bad if she didn't accept it, but she didn't want such a high quality gift. But not only did Kagome's emotions fuel his anger, but the fact that Isamu would buy such a high quality gift for Kagome was enough to enrage him.

Inuyasha looked to the box forgotten on the kitchen counter to the side of them. "Then don't accept it."

Kagome's eyes looked up at him, shocked. "Inuyasha. I can't do that."

"Yes you can," he said, his eyes looming on hers. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away. "You don't have to take it Kagome. You already took one gift from him. You don't have to take all of his gifts." Inuyasha could see Kagome was contemplating what he was saying. She gazed at the ground, not wanting to look at him. He wanted to reach out to her and comfort her but he held himself back, not wanting to cross that line.

Kagome nodded her head. "I know what I'll do." She looked up at Inuyasha and saw his golden eyes waiting for her to speak. "I'll wear it tonight and tell him that it was nice of him to give it to me. But then I'll just give it back tonight."

Inuyasha smiled, liking her idea and making his demon feel a lot better with this gift giving situation. He felt himself calm down at the fact that Kagome didn't want the gift. She was going to give it back, and that alone made Inuyasha feel happy. He nodded his head. "Okay."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks, Inu. Sorry I woke you up," she said, looking down at his bare chest. His soft skin didn't leave her view for a moment. Although she looked into his eyes, she could still see the glow of his skin.

Inuyasha shrugged and placed his palms on his thighs. "I don't care. Besides… I'm glad you did to tell me this." He watched Kagome and she smiled at him. The two remained like that for a while until Kagome turned to look at the time.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, turning to look back at him. Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound of food and he smiled a huge, toothy grin. Kagome giggled. "Well… I guess that's a yes." She went to move out from between his legs, pushing his thigh away to get off the stool. Kagome walked around into the kitchen area and looked at what she had to work with. Inuyasha smirked and watched her every movement, laying his arms on the counter to gaze out at Kagome. He watched the way her face showed contemplation as she stopped moving and the way her hair swayed with everything she did. He watched her so intently that he didn't hear what she said until she snapped her fingers in his face.

Inuyasha reeled back, startled, but then he recovered. "Hey! What the hell was that for!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You were spacing out." Inuyasha growled but she just ignored him. "There's nothing good to eat. I wanted to cook something but there's nothing I can cook that's good for breakfast." Kagome pouted, making Inuyasha gaze hungrily at her pout. _'Oh I know what sounds good for breakfast…'_ His thoughts flew right to his groin and he bit back the urge to think about Kagome in that kind of way.

"Why don't we order room service?" she asked, watching to see Inuyasha's reaction. She didn't want to keep ordering room service too much because she knew that it cost money. And it wasn't cheap at all.

Inuyasha nodded his head quickly, wanting the attention off him so he could concentrate on his damn tent in his boxers. "Sure," he gritted out.

Kagome arched her eyebrow, hearing the tone in his voice. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah. Just… pick something for me." He got off the stool and went into the bathroom, passing the kitchen area discretely as he hid his front from Kagome while he walked by. Kagome watched him, wondering what was wrong, but then decided not to ask. He was acting strange.

Kagome went over to the dining table near the sliding doors and picked up the room service menu. She sat down and flipped through the pages, trying to find something that she and Inuyasha would like. After picking out something for her and Inuyasha, Kagome went to the phone on the dresser near the bed and dialed room service. She placed their order and hung up, looking back at the bathroom door to see that it was still closed. She furrowed her eyebrows. _'What is he doing?'_ Her thoughts got distracted when she realized where she was sitting. Kagome rubbed her hands on the sheets of Inuyasha's bed. She glanced up at the bathroom one last time, making sure that he was still inside, and then moved so that she could bring her head down to the pillows. Kagome closed her eyes as she took in Inuyasha's smell that was all over the sheets and pillows of this bed. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow, imagining Inuyasha sleeping in this bed, and released her held in breath of his scent. The door unlocked, making Kagome jump and reel back out of his bed so quickly that she nearly fell over.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with his hair in a ponytail and his face clean and awaken from the sleepiness that she found him in. Kagome placed her hands innocently in front of her, smiling at him as he came around the corner. Inuyasha looked at her with suspicion, raising his eyebrow as he took in her figure. He could hear Kagome's heart beat, which was a little too fast, and continued to stare at her. But she just smiled. Inuyasha shook his head and walked to the drawers underneath the television.

"Did you call room service already?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yep. They said they'll be here in ten minutes." Inuyasha nodded his head and took out a shirt and pants.

"Do you want to go change?" he asked as he turned around to look at her. His shirt and pants were draped over his arm. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I like my sleeping clothes." Inuyasha smiled and shrugged. He walked back into the bathroom and shut the door, making Kagome sigh. Her shoulders slumped and she looked back down at his bed. _'I'm not doing that again…'_ Kagome looked at the time, seeing that it was eight fifteen, and went over to the sliding doors. The door was already opened so she went outside to smell the sea air. It was a lot warmer near the ocean than where she's lived on Honshu. Kagome sighed and leaned against the railing.

The room service came and Inuyasha got the door. After the man left, the two sat at the dining room table and began to eat their omelets with pancakes. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha ate quickly. When he asked her about what was bothering her, she just shook her head politely and continued to eat. Inuyasha growled at her but let it go as he kept eating his food. The two had small talk about how last night had gone with the practice. Kagome was excited to go now to see how the place looked but she didn't want to go to be noticed. She was nervous since there would be five hundred people there and they all came for her. It was like standing out in a crowd of bulls. Inuyasha stilled her fears and told her that he would be by her side the whole time. Kagome thanked him, watching as he ate his food with loving eyes, and looked away when he looked up at her. After they finished eating, Inuyasha wheeled the cart back outside as Kagome called room service to tell them they were finished with the cart. Inuyasha came back inside and went right to his bed, flopping down on his back and spread out his arms to the side of him. He huffed, feeling bloated from eating but feeling alive.

Kagome giggled, seeing his stuffed figure flopped on bed, and went to sit at the edge opposite him, right above his head. "I see somebody's happy," she joked. Inuyasha tilted his head up to look at her. She giggled at him, his face upside down, as he looked at her.

"Yep." Inuyasha sighed and looked back up at the ceiling again. He smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of Kagome's heart beat. He was starting to memorize the way her heart beat when she was relaxed or when something bothered her. He could hear the breaths she took and he relaxed to her presence near him, nearly succumbing to sleep.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, catching the hanyou's attention as she saw him give her his ears. She stifled her giggle at the action, deciding not to point out how cute he looked when he did that. "Can we go shopping today? I need to buy me a dress."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and tilted his head up again to look at Kagome. "Shopping?" he asked, elongating the word with dread.

Kagome giggled and moved so that she was lying on her stomach, her head next to his. "Yes, shopping. I was planning on buying me a dress when I got here because I didn't have one for an occasion like this." Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Actually… I have to buy three dresses… one for each day," she said with a nod, looking back down at Inuyasha next to her. She held herself up on her arms as Inuyasha's head was turned to gaze at her next to him.

"Three dresses?" Inuyasha said, thinking about the long afternoon he would be having in a woman's store. "Why do you need three dresses? Just wear one the whole three days."

Kagome glared at him and nearly growled. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha chuckled and brought his arm up to pat her shoulder. "Okay… okay. I was just kidding." Kagome smiled at him as the two smiled at each other, getting lost in their eyes. Kagome felt herself drowning again, those golden orbs too much for her to bear. And she could see that Inuyasha was falling again too. She remembered how it was when they were together. They would stare into each other's eyes, marveling at the beauty and uniqueness within each other's orbs.

Kagome blinked and pushed herself off the bed, making Inuyasha feel cold at the loss of her body next to his. "I need to go get ready." Kagome walked around the bed as Inuyasha sat up, watching Kagome walk out of his room. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and turned to look at the time.

Nine fifty. _'I need to call Kikyo…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The three boys and one girl walked down the streets of Naha, looking for dress stores. Koga and Inuyasha were both making fun of the bums that they saw in the alleyways while Kagome scolded them. Miroku just stood back and watched, shaking his head at the fun that the boys were having. After a few dress stores that they had passed, they were still looking for more dress stores. Finally, they found one that was in a more industrial area. The four walked in and Kagome went straight to the blue dresses. The boys followed her, she needing their feedback on how the dress looked on her. But also, the boys just wanted to go to get out of the hotel.

"Oohhh… I like this dress…" Kagome said, grabbing the blue dress off the rack and placing it against herself.

There were whispers going around in the store as women stopped to look at the only men who were in the store. But as they started to recognize who they were, more whispers occurred. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome turned to look at him, wondering what was bothering him.

Koga just waved off her fears, hearing what Inuyasha heard. "Everyone's talking about us." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them. She made an 'O' with her mouth and smiled.

"You guys are famous, remember?" she said with a giggle, going back to the dress rack containing blue dresses. Miroku walked up behind her.

"Yeah… thanks for reminding us, Kagome," he said as Kagome just giggled. Miroku walked over to another set of dresses and browsed through them, trying to keep himself busy and help Kagome so they could leave soon. But they were interrupted by one of the workers.

"Mayonaka…" the store rep said with fascination. Her face was heavily loaded with makeup and the red dress that she wore only helped to bring out the glamour. Everyone turned to look at her as she looked at all three of the boys. "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. You can help her," he said, nudging his head to Kagome as he wondered why the hell they would need help in a woman's dress store. _'This makeup disaster woman is insane.'_

The store rep nodded her head with a smile, obediently following his order. "How can I help you miss?" she asked, going over to Kagome.

Kagome just shook her head with a smile. "Ummm… I was just looking for three dresses. That's all… I don't really know what color I want. But I love blue…" she said, trying to help the woman out with finding her something to wear. The store rep nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay… at least that's a start. Face me," she said, and Kagome did so. The woman grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, feeling along her shirt from her shoulders to her arms. Then the woman twirled Kagome around so that she could study Kagome's back. After a few moments of the woman going 'hmm' and 'mmhmm', the store rep nodded her head. "I'll be right back."

Kagome arched her eyebrow as she looked at Inuyasha guys, seeing the same confused look on their faces. A few minutes later, the woman came back with five dresses. All of them were in different color: red, blue, black, white and green. Kagome's eyes widened at the beautiful dresses in the woman's hand. _'Wow…'_ she thought, astonished that the woman could pick out dresses that she thought would look beautiful on her so fast. The woman smiled, seeing the pleasing look in Kagome's eyes, and urged her to the dressing room. The boys followed, waiting right at the entrance for Kagome.

The store rep took Kagome to an empty dressing room and hung the dresses on the pole provided. "Take your time," she said as she left Kagome alone. Kagome said her thanks and closed the door. She looked at the mirror, seeing her reflection, and she arched her eyebrow at herself. _'Here we go, Kagome…'_ She began to try on the blue dress first since she loved the color. After a few twirls, Kagome nodded her head, not making her decision yet until she tried on all five. She went to the black dress next and found that it only went to the middle of her thighs and she thought about if she would be comfortable the night she wore this dress. She then tried on the white dress and liked the way it fit her but wondered how she would do with white while she ate. Then she tried on the red and loved the color and the style but red always called for attention, and she didn't need anymore blinking signs pointing at her during the party. Finally she tried on the green dress and smiled, noting the way it felt against her and nodded her head. While she changed back into her clothes she began to think about which one she would take. Kagome grabbed the five dresses, draped it over her arm, and walked out of the dressing rooms.

The boys and the store rep were waiting at the entrance to the dressing rooms and she smiled at them.

"So… which ones will it be?" the woman asked, already knowing that Kagome would like the dresses she provided for her.

Kagome smiled, looking at the dresses on her arm. "I'll take the blue, white and red." The store rep nodded her head, approvingly, and went to take the unwanted dresses. The boys followed Kagome as she followed the woman to the cash wrap. She placed the dresses on the counter and the woman began to ring up her purchase.

"Four sixty one ninety five," the store rep said as she began to fold the dresses neatly on the counter. Kagome took out her wallet from her purse and was about to open it when she saw a card being slipped towards the woman. She turned to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing," she said in a harsh whisper, her eyes glaring at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, his eyes not looking at her as he leaned his free arm against the counter. The woman smiled at the two but waited, not taking the card offered by Inuyasha.

"I can pay for it myself," Kagome said, facing him now.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Here," he told the woman, wanting her to take his card. Just as the woman was going to grab it, Kagome placed her hand half on Inuyasha's fingers and half the card.

"No," she said to the store rep, making the woman reel back and wait. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her eyes angry. "I said, I can pay for it myself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha now turned to glare at her. "And I said, I'll pay for it." He turned to look at the store rep, pushing Kagome's hand aside as he brought the card to the woman's chest level. "Here."

The store rep nodded her head but Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and brought it to her chest. "No. You're not being fair."

"And you're acting like a baby."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Inuyasha… will you just put your damn card away?"

"No. Will you give me back my hand?"

"No."

Miroku sighed and slipped the woman his card. His eyes urged her to take it and she did with a smile. The two were still bickering as he looked at Koga on the side of Inuyasha. Koga seemed just as amused as the store rep was, which made Miroku laugh.

"Thank you," the woman said as she gave Miroku his card back and the receipt. The two fighting both turned to look at the store rep, wondering why she told them 'thank you' as if they had already purchased the dresses.

"Thanks," Miroku said and slipped his card and receipt into his wallet and back into his pocket. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at him at the same time, their eyes filled with anger as they glared at him. He shrugged. "You guys were both fighting about who would pay so I figured it out for you. Now can we go now?"

The women in the store were giggling at the scene with Inuyasha and Kagome, watching the lead singer of Mayonaka fight with a woman about who would pay. Miroku and Koga both went to the door as Inuyasha and Kagome followed, their heads facing away from each other in anger and stubbornness.

The next shop they went to was a shoe shop since Kagome now needed shoes to match her dresses. She decided to just buy a black and white pair of shoes since they could match with anything. This time, Kagome didn't fight when Inuyasha said he would pay for it. However, he didn't leave any room for her to fight him as he forced the poor store rep to take his card. After they left, they went out to grab something to eat at a food court. They took their plate lunches to go and went back to their hotel to eat it in Koga's room. They all got comfortable on his dining room table and began to eat their lunches. They watched a comedy movie as they ate and laughter could be heard coming from Koga's suite. After they were finished, they all relaxed into their chairs and watched until the movie was over.

"Well… I think I'm going to go take a nap," Kagome said as she looked at the time. It was already one o'clock and the party started at five. The boys nodded their agreement, stuffed and tired from eating their lunch.

"I'm with you on that," Koga said as he stretched out his arms. Miroku got up to dump his food into the trash bin and Inuyasha did the same. Kagome got up to dump her plate and went over to Koga's bed to grab the bag with her dresses.

"I'll see you guys later," she said as they all said their good byes. Kagome walked out and then went into her room. She draped the bag with her dresses onto a chair and placed her shoes onto the seat of the chair. She sighed, feeling the effects of eating a good meal make her sleepy. Kagome went to her bed and sank onto the luscious mattress. She sighed heavily and found herself falling into her sleep easily. She went to visit her mother.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night was a welcome upon the city of Naha. The stars began to shine its way into the sky above while the sun descended for the day. The night was a bit humid because of the sea that surrounded the island so it was comfortable. No clouds blocked the sky and the moon that began its trek above the horizon. But Naishiro was beginning to get crowded with people who were invited to the grand party of the year. Guests started arriving in limos, dressed up for fashion rather than for comfort since media from around the world would be here to witness the woman who was reborn. The drive-around area in front of the arch entrance into Naishiro was lined with limousines nose to tail. The sidewalk was crowded with paparazzi from the sidewalk near the street to the entrance into Naishiro. People all over the world would be watching for the entrance of each well-known celebrity and the High Priestess.

The next limousine went up to the red carpet that led to the entrance that was blocked by two security guards on each side of the red velvet ropes that held back all the paparazzi. A woman in an elegant white dress that flowed down to her ankles stepped out with the help of a security guard on the red carpet. Security guards lined the red velvet ropes on each side of the carpet to keep paparazzi back. But the blinking lights kept flashing and the reporters screamed out the famous people's names. The woman waved, her beauty and jewelry stunning as she continued forward. One of the security guards unlocked the velvet rope and let the woman walk through beneath the archway decorated with vines and flowers. The next limousine came to the beginning of the red carpet and fingers were still on the cameras as they waited for the occupant to step out.

Mayonaka and Kagome sat in a white limousine as they waited while the car moved inch by slow inch and then stopped for a few minutes.

"This is ridiculous…" Koga said as he leaned his head back against the seat. His arms were spread wide up on the seat behind him while his legs were spread apart. Miroku sat next to him while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of the two in the small limousine that they requested for. Kagome hadn't wanted a grand limousine since it would cause too much attention. But then, when the boys saw what Kagome was wearing when they all met outside of their rooms at the hotel, their mouths dropped in shock and they knew she would get a lot of attention.

Kagome wore her blue dress that the store rep had picked out for her. It was a stunning blue, the tube top dress hugging above her breasts to show them off nicely. The sapphire necklace that Isamu had given her lay on her bare chest, helping to ignite the blue of her outfit. The dress went down to her knees as Kagome crossed them in front of her. Her white high heels had straps that went up a little above her ankle beautifully. She wore her sapphire stud earrings that she borrowed from Sango. On her lips was clear lip gloss but she had no makeup on, not wanting it to run or bother her throughout this big night. Kagome smiled at Koga as he made the comment.

The boys had tuxedos on. Inuyasha had a white tuxedo on, wanting to accommodate his silver hair that he kept down. The only other color he had on was black, which were his tie and his shoes. Koga and Miroku had a black tuxedo on. They were the opposite of Inuyasha. Their tuxedo was black while the tie and their shoes were white. The boys had decided to dress the same, not wanting to dress as Mayonaka for one night in the public's eyes, but they went for being the opposite. But it was still obvious that they were one group.

The limo moved again and then stopped, making the four sigh.

"We should have come earlier…" Miroku said as he looked through the darkened windows.

"Nah… I wouldn't have wanted to wait here until it started," Koga said, bringing his head back up so that he could look at the others.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She was getting really nervous now that they were here and getting closer. Inuyasha was next to her, and it helped her to know that she wouldn't be alone in this and that she had him. But it was still nerve wrecking to know that so many people were here to meet her.

Inuyasha, however, picked up on her fear and nervousness. "Kagome… are you okay?" he asked, making the other two boys look at her. They all knew that this wasn't what she wanted. They knew that Kagome preferred not to be known. It was just how she was brought up to be. She was supposed to be a secret, her identity unknown from the world, especially from them in the beginning. But now the whole world knew, would know, and it was taking its toll on her.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm fine," she said, looking back to Koga and Miroku. "I just… don't leave me you guys." Kagome's eyes pleaded with them as she smiled a sad smile, hoping that they wouldn't leave her alone to the mercy of the paparazzi or other famous people.

She felt Inuyasha grab her hand, making her turn to look at him. He smiled at her, squeezed her hand in reassurance and nodded his head. "We won't, Kagome." The other boys nodded their heads and their limo moved again. She smiled at them, thankful that she had such good friends, but her whole attention was on the hand that gripped her own. Inuyasha's grip was strong and firm, something that her world needed right now. And she clung to his strength that he provided for her. Kagome felt at peace with him touching her and the butterflies in her stomach subsided. The limo stopped again and they started waiting as the next limo dropped off its occupant.

When the white limo finally came to the red carpet, the paparazzi began to crowd around in a frenzy. Obviously, the word had spread about Mayonaka and the High Priestess arriving in a white limousine. The flashes of cameras went wild as the reporters began to shout over the other screaming reporters into their microphones as to who was arriving. The limo stopped, the back door being opened by a security guard and a new set of flashes began to erupt.

First to step out was Koga. His white shoes hit the red carpet and flashes went off while his name was screamed from the paparazzi. Koga stepped out, going to his full height as his dazzling, media smile took his face. He waved at everyone, smiling where cameras blinded his eyes, and moved aside so that the others could get out. The next was Miroku. His white boots hit the red carpet and the cameras went off again. A new set of rounds for a new band member was made as Miroku got out of the limo, getting to his full height as he waved to the paparazzi. His smile radiated from his face as he looked at all the flashing lights and people screaming his name. Miroku went to Koga's side as the two smiled at each other, both arching their eyebrows to show how shocked they were by the number of paparazzi around. They waited a bit to the side as Inuyasha got out.

Inuyasha got out and people screamed his name, dying for his attention, wanting a nice smile for their camera to make a one million dollar photo for the front page of their magazine. Inuyasha's hair dazzled with the lights of the flashes as his smile made the young women dizzy for him. He waved once and turned around to help out Kagome. The flashes suddenly stopped, making Koga and Miroku turn to look at the sudden quietness of the paparazzi. Inuyasha reached down as Kagome's hand was extended and he helped her out, her high heels touching the carpet in the silence. She smiled at him as she got out, the butterflies now coming back as she looked around.

The paparazzi were quiet as they looked at the beauty and 'God' that came out of the limo. They took in her beautiful appearance, seeing the way she could definitely pass for a 'God' by just her looks. But their shock was short. For when the limo's door closed, their flashes began to go off and screams rang out for Kagome's attention.

"Just keep smiling," Inuyasha said as he leaned down to whisper in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled and nodded, the paparazzi catching the two in that moment on camera. Flashes continued to go off as Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and they walked forward, Miroku and Koga following them. The four walked down the red carpet as screams and flashes flew their way. Kagome did as Inuyasha said, she kept smiling. She began to remember how it once was like when she was with Inuyasha and had to go through this same thing of smile and appearance. She gripped Inuyasha's forearm as her arm remained wrapped with his, and kept walking one foot in front of the other. The four finally got to the end of the red carpet and the security guards lifted the rope off the handle so they could walk through. The paparazzi wouldn't have their retreat as they kept yelling Mayonaka's and Kagome's name. But the four continued on through the archway, leaving a very disappointed paparazzi.

Kagome sighed a breath of relief as they got through the archway entwined with vines and flowers. She looked around and got caught with the glamour and crowd that was her welcome into Naishiro. The stage was grand, calling her attention as it remained in front of her with lights beaming on the white sheets. She continued to smile as they walked past musicians and celebrities who turned to look at the star woman of this show. All eyes turned to Kagome as Inuyasha walked them to their table. He could feel how nervous Kagome still was and he didn't think she was ready to start getting mobbed by the paparazzi. The guests looked awestruck but they respected her space, thankfully, as they didn't crowd around her. He walked them to their table that was the closest to the stage, in the middle.

The table's candles were lit and the plates and utensils were ready to be used. Night had fallen fast even though it wasn't five o'clock yet, but the sun still tried to shine against the sky. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's seat and she thanked him as she sat down. She and Inuyasha sat together, facing the stage, as Miroku sat next to Inuyasha and Koga sat on the other side of Kagome. David would be sitting with them and so would Isamu. But Inuyasha definitely had a bone to pick with Isamu, which was why he was waiting for Isamu to show up.

Kagome looked around at the people who were here and marveled at the beauty of them. They were all dressed so elegantly and she could tell that they were used to being so glamorous. They held their heads high with confidence while they mingled with others, obviously comfortable in each other's presence. Kagome smiled at the crowd, some staring at her as if she was the elephant in the room. She inwardly sighed. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, watching as she looked around at the crowd. "Kagome… do you want something to drink?" Kagome looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure… just no alcohol," she said with a grin. Inuyasha smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah… I can do that." Inuyasha walked off as Koga and Miroku kept Kagome company. They told her of each individual who was there. They obviously knew everyone well since they told her a little bit of each person's career or personality while they gave her a 'tour' of the celebrities. Kagome was stunned to hear some of the things that the celebrities had upon them, but knew that it wouldn't be that much of a secret life for them. In the eyes of the media, the celebrities were constantly on radar watch. It would be hard for them to find space and privacy. The boys then told her of the bands playing tonight as they looked at the program that were laid out in front of each chair. The first band to play was Mayonaka after a small introduction of the night and the weekend ahead. The musicians who were chosen to play would only be playing after every five minutes of the last musician. It gave the next musician time to set up while the crowd had time to listen to soothing instrumental music before more voices sang for Kagome.

"So… everyone has a song dedicated to me?" Kagome asked Koga and saw him nod his head.

"Yep. You'll be surprised to hear some of them."

"I was," Miroku said, making Kagome turn worried eyes toward him. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. It's just…"

"Stupid," Inuyasha supplied as he came back to the table. On his way back he was listening to what they were talking about. Kagome smiled up at him as she grabbed her drink from his hand. "I swear, these people just think they know what they're talking about." Inuyasha moved out his chair and sat down.

Koga snorted. "Yeah. They talk about your love life and your accomplishments and your beauty…" Inuyasha growled, making Koga laugh.

"Your skills," Miroku continued as Kagome now looked at him, taking a sip of her punch. "Your gifts, your personality, your duties." Miroku shook his head with an exasperated look. "I tell you Kagome… they talk a lot about you and I don't even think they know what they're talking about."

"Of course they don't," Inuyasha said. He leaned back in his chair, placing one hand on his thigh and one on the table. "They never even met her." They all nodded their heads in agreement and looked around to notice all the new faces. Time was ticking while more and more people were showing up into Naishiro.

David finally showed up as he came over to the table. "Hey guys," he said in greeting as he went to Kagome. "Kagome…" he said.

Kagome smiled and gave him her hand. "David… it's nice to see you." He placed a kiss on her hand and nodded his head as he released her hand.

"Yeah well, I'm always around when these boys are out."

"Not always," Miroku said, as David took his seat next to Miroku. David smiled with a nod. He wore a black tuxedo with a black tie, and he looked around the table, approving the way the boys dressed up so they still looked like a unit. He sighed as he sat down and scooted his chair nearer to the table.

"Did you guys see Isamu?"

The three shook their heads. "I think he's backstage," Koga said, looking towards the stage as coordinators began to prepare the stage for Mayonaka.

David nodded his head as he looked to the stage. "Well… aren't you guys going to go get ready?" He arched his eyebrow as he looked at the three. "You know how the director gets when you guys are not following schedule."

Inuyasha snickered. "No… when we're not following his orders." Inuyasha got up, making the other two follow him with a sigh of finality. They had to prepare for the grand start of the AAA party this weekend. They would be opening the event and the director chose them because he knew they would be a big bang. So they had to prove it.

Kagome looked up with a smile at Inuyasha. "Good luck." Inuyasha nodded with a smile.

'Thanks," he said, and the three walked away.

Kagome and David both chatted a bit as more people began to enter Naishiro and the place became bustling with voices and gossip. Eyes kept shifting over to Kagome, making her feel squeamish in her seat, but David helped to keep her mind off of things. She felt vulnerable now that Inuyasha wasn't around and felt like the barrier he protected her with was gone, leaving her exposed to everyone. Which was true because now eyes could see her more clearly. But David chatted with her, thankfully. He probably knew how she felt, especially since this party was for her and everyone was here for her.

The crowds began to form in Naishiro as people got into groups to gossip. Celebrities knew most gossip about other celebrities, and just like high school, they all had their certain groups where they went to for gossip. The limos outside were now forming a smaller line and the paparazzi were still busy with accounting for all the celebrities that would show up tonight. All five hundred of them. The stage area was lit and glowing with brightness. Mayonaka remained backstage in the dimmer area where the director was busy sorting through programs and backstage notes to make sure that everyone went as planned and on time. Mayonaka just stood there, listening to the director yell, and waited for their opening.

A woman went on stage dressed in a long black dress down to her ankles. She looked out at the crowd with a smile and went to the microphone stand in the middle of the stage.

"Good evening, everyone," she said into the microphone, her voice blaring from the four speakers on the edges of the stage, right with the light poles. "If we all could take a seat, the night is about to begin." The gossip began to dwindle as people walked back to their seats. The woman nodded her head as all of the bodies were seated.

"Okay. Well… good evening everyone and thank you for coming to this year's AAA party. We would like to give a warm welcome to the main woman of the evening." Kagome gulped, feeling the butterflies in her stomach come alive again as she already knew who the woman was talking about. She placed her hands on her lap as she began to fidget with her dress. She could already feel eyes on her back from all the tables behind her. "She is known throughout Japan as being the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine, the Prophecy Child and the Shikon no Miko. But to the rest of the world, she is merely a spiritual being who has disturbed the laws of the physical world. Everyone, please join me in giving a warm welcome to our main guest… Kagome Higurashi." The woman began to clap and the sound of applause floated throughout Naishiro like a roll of thunder.

Kagome smiled, flushed, as the thunder of applause surprised and shocked her. She looked to David to see that he was smiling and clapping for her as well. She shook her head with a smile. After a minute of clapping, the crowd had finally settled down for the woman to speak.

"Thank you. At the end of the AAA party, we would hear a short speech given from Kagome Higurashi. But until then, please be mindful and respectful to her." Kagome turned to look at David with a shocked look. _'A speech? No one told me anything about making any speeches.'_ Of course, she should have known that it would have to be done since this party was dedicated to her.

"Alright. So these three nights we celebrate Kagome Higurashi and what she has done for Japan. But not only for Japan… she has done so much for the world." The woman smiled with a nod and placed her hands together in front of her. "And now… I would like to give a warm welcome to our opening performers. They are a well-known band, loved by all of Japan." At this, the crowd began to cheer as they knew who would be performing. "Everyone give a round of applause for… Mayonaka," she said, opening her arm to the side of the stage as she exited the other.

The lights began to dim on the stage, making it Mayonaka's entrance. Kagome spotted Inuyasha immediately, his white tuxedo standing out against the darkness of the night around them. She smiled as she watched the three walk up on stage. Their instruments were already waiting for them. Koga went to his keyboard as Miroku went to his drum set and Inuyasha picked up his guitar to wrap it around his shoulders. The crowd began to settle down in their applause as they saw that Mayonaka was ready. Kagome placed her hands on the table in front of her, eager to hear what they were going to sing about.

"As you all know," Inuyasha started, as he fixed the microphone to meet his mouth now that the woman was finished with it. "This AAA party is dedicated to Kagome Higurashi," he said, extending one arm out as he pointed at their table at her. "This song, and all the other songs played tonight, is dedicated to Kagome." Inuyasha looked down at his guitar and began to play a soft tune. "So… Kagome…" he said, Kagome's eyes looking directly at him as his hanyou eyes could see her clearly. "This song is for you." Kagome smiled as he began to play the tune for the song and the other two stepped in.

The intro of the instruments was mellow, Miroku only hitting the percussions while Koga played a high tune on his keyboard. Inuyasha strummed a high tune on his guitar as well to match Koga's until he finally moved closer to the microphone to sing.

"She's a rose that has just bloomed  
A rare beauty in the eyes of the beholder  
But I know how much she means  
Not to me but to the world"

Inuyasha's soft whisper of a voice faded away until Miroku beat a fast pace that lasted only a second and it went back to its silent drumming while Inuyasha continued.

"But to me, she's a woman of worth  
She's a woman of grace and love"

The music they played was soft and melodic, filled with grace and beauty to enthrall the beholder. It sounded like a soft lullaby, with Miroku's soft tapping of his drums and Koga's keyboard loud to emphasize the harmonic melody he made with Inuyasha's high strumming and picking of his guitar. The three boys started to sing together as Kagome rested her chin on her hands that were folded on top of each other in front of her, a smile on her face.

"One woman  
One beauty to the world  
For she has saved upon us  
The lives that we like  
The lives that we take ourselves  
And the lives that we take for granted  
One woman"

Inuyasha smiled and moved back from his microphone, looking down at his guitar as he picked the notes leading to the next verse. Miroku nodded his head in tune with his tapping and then turned his head closer to his microphone as he took a breath.

"She's the piece of heaven that I search for  
She radiates with peace and serenity  
How the world took her for granted  
And how she came back to me"

The boys nodded their heads as Miroku moved back from the microphone a bit to speed up the pace for a second and then they all fell back in harmony, as Miroku continued to sing.

"But to me, she's a woman of power  
She's a woman of strength and will"

"One woman  
One beauty to the world  
For she has saved upon us  
The lives that we live  
The lives that we take ourselves  
And the lives that we take for granted  
One woman"

Inuyasha moved back from the microphone as he did his solo, picking at his strings to cause a high pitch falling through the crowd. It was a soft sound with the keyboard and drums to help mellow the guitar down. Then, Koga did his solo, the high notes of his keyboard so melodic and beautiful with the band's harmony. Then, Miroku did his solo, tapping lightly on different drums that gave different beats. When the three were done, the tunes went back to the song's tune, and Koga moved his head towards his microphone, his turn to sing.

"She's a rare child of this world  
For she has given me life and kept me safe  
She's a rare child indeed  
So remember that when you see her  
Her beauty and grace you will heed  
Her peace and serenity you will need  
In a world of corruption  
She's the one who saved us all from damnation"

The three then sang together, their hearts and souls coming out through the sounds of their voices as they sang as one.

"One woman  
One beauty to the world  
One woman we took for granted  
One world we all share  
One woman"

At the last line, the boys stopped playing and their voices were all that floated into the crowd as they ended their song. There was a silence as awe fell over the silent atmosphere. But then people recovered well as applause was shot out from every table and everyone rose to their feet to applaud Mayonaka's beautiful song. The people were captured by their performance and found themselves smiling in pure delight as to what was just sung to open the night of Kagome's AAA party.

At their table, Kagome blinked back shock and surprise as everyone around her rose to applaud Mayonaka. _'That was beautiful…'_ she thought, still shocked that they had sung a song about her like that. Kagome smiled and rose to her feet, David on the opposite side of her with a huge smile on his face as he faced the stage, proud of the boys. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, proud of them as well.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku all took a bow as they waved out at the crowd. Inuyasha moved forward to his microphone and took hold of it with his free hand.

"Everyone… Kagome Higurashi…" he said, his eyes meeting with Kagome's. He could see her smile at him and he filled up with love and pride, surprising him as he remained in the spotlight.

The people now turned to Kagome as they gave her a round of applause. Kagome looked around at the tables around her to see that everyone was giving her an applause and she felt flustered but nodded her head at their acknowledgement. Then, the woman walked onto stage, giving Mayonaka their cue to leave the stage. She went to the microphone that Inuyasha was using and smiled as she fixed it to her height, looking out at the crowd that continued to applaud for Mayonaka and Kagome.

"Once again, Mayonaka everyone," she said with one arm open as the boys waved and took their leave from the stage. "And now… we will go for a five minute intermission. So everyone, help yourselves to some refreshments and snacks. Dinner will be served in another ten minutes." The woman walked off stage as the sound of the piano could be heard as it played a soft note for the audience to relax in.

Kagome smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach and the eyes that were on her. She sat back down as David did so and saw the huge smile on his face.

"They did well," she said, seeing as how he seemed so proud of them. David nodded his head, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"They really loved them. It seemed like the boys opened with a bang," he said. Kagome giggled and nodded. She looked to the front a few minutes later as she saw the three walking back towards their table. They made their way from behind the stage to walk on the empty dance floor to get to their table.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as he came to his seat next to her. "That was beautiful you guys," she said, looking around at the three.

Koga sniffed as he took his seat on the other side of Kagome. "Yeah, thanks Kagome. I know how much you really meant it for me."

Miroku snorted as he sat down on the other side of Inuyasha. "Yeah right."

Kagome smiled at Koga as she patted his shoulder, he giving her a wink at his tease. Inuyasha took a sip of his water as Kagome turned back to look at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Who wrote the song?" she asked, her voice showing her curiosity.

"We all did," Inuyasha said as he placed is cup back down. "We wanted to do something that wouldn't give away too much of you… but then also show who and what you are." Kagome's eyebrows arched in shock as Inuyasha explained the song to her. She never knew that the boys had seen her like that. Well… she knew Inuyasha had seen her like that, in some kind of light. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, glad that the evening had started off on a good note.

As dinner was finally served, waiters brought trays to each table to give everyone their meal. Since Naishiro was in charge of the dinner preparations, they only had a few selected entrees and appetizers for the guests to choose from. They had to order it before hand so Naishiro knew how much they needed to cook for each night. The waiters brought out the appetizers and then the entrees, making the tables crowded with plates of food that were brought and taken away. But the guests were satisfied with their meal.

More musicians went on stage to perform for Kagome. Some solo artists had dancers to accompany them or they remained by themselves as they sang a slow song. Kagome was shocked to see how hip-hop could be used to sing about her, but she was interested in watching the dancers on stage. Their table was cluttered with dishes. The boys had definitely ordered a lot of food, or at least Koga and Inuyasha did. Kagome just remained in the middle of the two as they gorged themselves in their steaks, chickens and pork chops.

After dinner was finished, everyone flocked to the dance floor for conversation. Some people danced a waltz to some of the songs that they were able to dance to, while others remained on the sides or farther from the stage conversing. Kagome got up as the boys did and they made their way to the tables on the grassy area to the side. The area was lighted enough for them to be noticed but the lights weren't directed on them so they had a bit of privacy. Well, as much as they could gain.

"So… do you like it?" Koga asked as he sat down in a chair.

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair for her and she thanked him as she sat down. She turned to Koga and nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah, actually. I do. I didn't think it would be this fun. To tell you the truth," she said, looking to the side of her as Inuyasha sat down and Miroku sat on the other side of him, "I didn't know that the people wouldn't pounce on me so much."

Inuyasha snickered. "I told Isamu that he would have to make sure nobody did that." He looked over at the audience. Most of them were Japanese but a portion of them came from other countries. He saw many white people dressed in their tuxedos. There were some African Americans that came as well to see the hope that they wished their country could have. "He said that he would take care of it," he said as he looked back to Kagome.

"Yeah, but I think that they also respect Kagome's space," Miroku said as Kagome looked across the table at him. "I mean… they all know how it's like to be pounced on by paparazzi and reporters so they understand what she's going through."

Kagome smiled with a shrug, seeing his point. The four then began to talk about some of the songs that were made for Kagome when a few Japanese celebrities came to their table and asked for Kagome's blessing. Kagome was more than glad to give them her blessing since they gave her their gifts of songs. More Japanese celebrities came over throughout the night to ask for Kagome's blessings and to ask for a moment of her time. Kagome decided that she would leave the table and talk to the people who wanted to speak with her. This, of course, made Inuyasha worried, making him stand up when she did. He wanted to follow her and stay by her side as people flocked her like sheep, but Kagome had told him to stay at the table with the boys. After the two bickered about it for a bit, Kagome won in the end and she left the table to talk with the Japanese celebrities in an open grassy area.

The crowd looked over at the small group that began to converse around Kagome. Their eyes went back and forth to the group, wanting to go over and talk to Kagome but a bit shy and hesitant to do so. She was, above all, like a God to the Japanese people. Some of the foreigners decided to wait another night or so before they approached her and began asking her questions.

The night continued and the boys found themselves on the dance floor as some of the other musicians wanted a dance with the boys. They then chatted on the dance floor. Inuyasha kept his eye on Kagome the whole time she was away. He didn't want the group to get any bigger and then having to pressure Kagome. He knew she wouldn't want such big crowds around her. But he tried to have fun while the party continued. And before they knew it, Friday night's party was done. It was ten o'clock and Naishiro was closing down. The paparazzi were outside again, waiting for the celebrities to come out of the archway leading into Naishiro. The guests began to gather their things and say goodbye as the announcer left the stage telling everyone goodnight.

Kagome was still on the grass with about a handful of people around her, all listening to her story with interested ears. Mayonaka made their way over to the small group as people began to leave through the archway. Inuyasha saw Kagome, her body calm and her hands moving while she told her story. A smile was on her face, which was there the whole time, so he never tried to steal her away. He cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him as Kagome stopped talking.

"Excuse me… but Kagome, our limo is here," he said, his eyes only looking at Kagome. She smiled at him and nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I must be going. Have a good night everyone," she said as she walked through the group, hearing them tell her their farewells as well. She grabbed Inuyasha's offered arm and the four walked towards the archway. People were dispersing in pairs or by themselves, the same way they came in, and slowly but surely. They were not ready to go back to their hotels but they knew another night was in the making.

"So did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked as they led Miroku and Koga to the archway.

Kagome nodded her head, bringing a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I had lots of fun. Those people were really nice too," she said, looking back at the group that was already dispersing from where she once stood with them. "I can't believe how kind these celebrities are."

Inuyasha smirked as he looked down at Kagome. "You'd be surprised." Kagome looked up at him and smiled, blushing at the statement. She found herself having butterflies with him. Something was definitely turning in her stomach with him smiling down at her like that so Kagome looked ahead at the guests retreating to their limo.

With a warning from Inuyasha, she took a deep breath and they exited the archway right into the flashing lights of the paparazzi. People were screaming her name, questions flying together to make it all seemed muffled. But she kept smiling, starting to get the hang of this spotlight thing again. When she was hidden, she never could smile and hold the title of the High Priestess. Now, she could and she was trying to get used to it. But the man beside her was helping. He encouraged her, gave her protection in knowing that he was around, and he helped to keep her feet on the ground when she felt like her world was spinning. _'Inuyasha…' _The limo was parked at the end of the red carpet as the one before set off with the occupant inside. Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome went in with a final wave. He smirked at Koga and Miroku with their eyebrows arched at her action. They could see that Kagome was getting used to being in the spotlight and were surprised at her bold attempt. The three got into the limo and the door shut out the flashing lights as they were driven back to Koku Hotel.

The group got back to Koku and went straight to their rooms. Their body was calling for a shower and a nice, comfy bed. Miroku and Koga both said their goodnights as they went straight into their room for the night. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she placed her key in the slot and the door beeped.

"Good night, Kagome," he said, his eyes watching as Kagome turned to look at him. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Good night, Inu," she said. She stood there a bit longer than she would have liked, just looking into his eyes, wishing that he would ask to come in, but he never moved. Kagome sighed and walked into her room, finally able to place a frown on her face as she let the door shut behind her.

The door closed and Inuyasha sighed. _'Damn you, Kagome…'_ he thought, so tired of this. He slipped his card in the slot and opened his door. It slowly closed by itself as he walked to the dining table and dropped the thing on the table. He went to his bed that was neatly made by a maid from the time he was gone. He flopped his butt down, his hair flying above him until it settled heavily on his shoulders and he felt heavy again. Inuyasha sighed. He had wanted to go in with Kagome. Heck, he was picturing more than just going in for a nice chat about the night. He wanted to do a lot more than that, and those few seconds with her watching him, he almost asked her. But he found the strength to turn away from her. Inuyasha sighed and placed his forehead in his palms. _'I can't…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The next morning awoke the four with knocks at the door. Kagome was outside praying when the knocking stopped. David had gone into Inuyasha's room as the angry hanyou was awoken from his dreams. David began to tell Inuyasha of what the critics thought of last night with their song. Inuyasha flopped back into bed, covering his whole body with the white comforter. David knew Inuyasha could still hear him so he kept talking to the invisible Inuyasha. He told Inuyasha of tonight's expectations and how tonight's events were going to go. Inuyasha just grunted when he was asked a question but remained under the covers while David remained in the room. He knocked on the room connecting to Kagome's and waited for her to answer.

"Leave her alone, David…" Inuyasha said, his voice muffled from the pillows. David rolled his eyes and knocked again. The door unlocked and Kagome's smiling face was on the other side.

"Oh… good morning, David," Kagome said, still dressed in her white pants and blue shirt. David smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome. Did I wake you?" he asked, just to make sure.

Kagome shook her head as she smiled while looking at the lump on the bed move. "No… but you certainly did for him."

David nodded his head with a chuckle, making Inuyasha curse at him. He then asked Kagome to come in and he began to explain to her about the night's events and what was expected of her. They talked about how well she mingled with the guests and David wanted her to do that again. He liked how well she chatted with the celebrities and liked how they accepted her. The only thing that they had in common is the public's eye.

After the two talked, David told the two to get ready because they needed to go to Isamu's hotel to meet with him. He then left Inuyasha's room and went across the hall to Koga's room.

Kagome smiled at the lump still in bed. "Wake up, Inuyasha," she said with a giggle. She watched as he stirred in bed, the sheets making a ruffled noise, and then he groaned.

"I don't want to," he grumbled. Kagome shook her head and walked over to the bed. She grabbed the comforter and pulled it down, revealing the hanyou's face in the pillows. His ears twitched at the cold draft and Kagome had to hold in her giggle. Her heart swelled with love and she yearned to touch his ears again, but she held herself back. _'Careful Kagome. I think it's time to go.'_ "Get up," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha moved his head to look at her, his eyes opening just a pinch, trying to glare at her. Kagome giggled with a shake of her head and headed off to her room to get ready.

About ten minutes later, David escorted the band and Kagome to their limo and they were off to Isamu's hotel. The six chatted in the limo about the night that they had. They had a few laughs about some of the songs the bands sung and what some of the people wore. It was still hilarious to watch celebrities try to remain like sparkles for the camera. The limo finally got into the driveway in front of the hotel and the four were escorted out by four men in black tuxedos and black shades. Kagome looked up at the huge men that walked like a circular barrier around them and thought of how funny they must look. These four men seemed to give away the obvious, they were famous. And for sure, people noticed the tuxedo men and then noticed the group they were encircling. Eyes began to turn their way and talk started to spread as the group hurried to the elevator to go up to Isamu's room.

At the suite, Isamu invited the six in and they all got comfortable in the living room as he discussed tonight's events. It seems like there would be more news coverage tonight since some who weren't able to come on the first night were coming tonight. Plus, people who watched the news last night or this morning would have seen the videos of the celebrities walking on the red carpet last night at Naishiro. Isamu told them there were already tabloids and front pages of magazines where Kagome's picture remained. Since Inuyasha was with her most of the time, he too was in the picture and the tabloids were screaming with questions about the two's relationship. Kagome became worried that the media would assume things, which would cause havoc for the three of them, and her sister didn't need that kind of a problem right now in her condition.

But Isamu told them that the media haven't suspected too much since they know that Mayonaka is the star band and has opening and closing slots at the party. But, Isamu also brought up, he thinks that the media might bring it up that they think Inuyasha and Kagome might be having something going on because of their past. Kagome just hoped that the media wouldn't cause any problems for them.

Isamu then told the boys that they should go back to their rooms and rest for the day. He wanted them well tonight because people would be more comfortable now in each other's presence and they will definitely talk to Kagome more. So he knew that Inuyasha might have a problem with that. From the way he watched Inuyasha last night, the hanyou was very protective of Kagome. He was always by her side and he fretted over her like a mother hen. He was worried about Kagome and it showed through his body language as he remained protectively by Kagome's side. But Isamu knew better than to bring up such a subject like that to Inuyasha. The boy would go off on him. But he figured to keep his mouth shut until he knew what was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha.

The six then left Isamu's room and went back to Koku Hotel. David left them at the front door as he headed back to his own hotel and told them he would see them tonight. The gang got back up to their rooms and decided to take the offer on using their time for leisure instead of activities.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night came quickly and the gang arrived at Naishiro again. It was another night of publicity and spotlight for Kagome. The gang's limo pulled up to the red carpet and the door opened, sending out a wave of flashing lights, brightening even more the white limo they arrived in. Again, Koga stepped out in another black tuxedo with a white tie. Miroku appeared in the same wardrobe and the two waved and smiled for the cameras as they waited for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha came out with a black tuxedo and white tie, just like the boys now, and he smiled as the lights flashed on his silver hair. He turned around and offered his hand as Kagome stepped out of the limo dressed in her white dress that went to the middle of her calves. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a heart shaped cleavage design.

Kagome linked her arms with Inuyasha and smiled as he led the way into Naishiro. Once again she felt special standing there with him. She felt right with him, with the lights blinking on her and the two boys in front of them waving whole heartedly as they were having fun with this spotlight thing. She could tell this was their world and she was having fun in it. Well, next to Inuyasha's side that is.

When the four got through the gate, they were welcomed by a few guests near the entrance. They thanked the guests and walked to their table as they saw most of the tables were already full. Inuyasha helped Kagome in her chair and they all sat down, starting on their gossip for tonight as they looked around at the different clothing that the guests wore. Appearance was usually the gossip for celebrities.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Koga asked as he picked up the program that lay in front of him. The others looked at their own in curiosity as they read who would be performing. Koga snickered. "Faye? You think she'll do good tonight?" he asked as he looked at the two boys.

Miroku shrugged, remembering how the practice had gone. "She'll do good," he said encouragingly. "Besides… tonight is the prime night so she has to do good."

"Exactly why she might freeze up," Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his water. Kagome looked at the three boys and shrugged, seeing as how well they knew this woman and the other musicians here tonight. They chatted for a bit more and then the woman finally walked on stage to announce the starting of the party. The first musician up was indeed Faye. Kagome watched as the woman walked up onto stage. She was enthralled at the beauty of Faye. She had long white hair that went down to her knees, obviously being a demon, and Kagome reached out to touch her aura. _'A bird demon'_ she thought, seeing as how well the woman used spells to hide her appearance. Faye had a long white dress that went down to her ankles and hugged her body nicely. She was a lovely silhouette of white with the band behind her.

The music started up and Faye swayed slightly to the beat, gaining confidence with the music as her part came up. Her voice floated into the microphone and through the speakers like water and Kagome found herself captured by the woman's voice.

"She has a beautiful voice," she whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, though he didn't turn to look at Kagome. "Yeah. But sometimes she's too shy and kind to show it." Kagome glanced at him quickly with wonder but then got caught back to Faye's voice. The woman sang about her beauty, comparing it to the forests and streams. Kagome smiled, pleased at what the woman had to say about her. The music began to slow and then Faye ended it with a final word, drawn out through her musical voice. The audience erupted in a roar of applause and cheers as another night was open with a beautiful start. Kagome smiled, pleased and happy at Faye's performance. The bird demon then bowed and left the stage as the announcer came on and the instrumental band began to play for them.

Kagome looked around as waiters came in to busy themselves to the tables. She smiled, already hungry after a day of staying in her suite with undesirable food to eat. Inuyasha noticed her attention was elsewhere and looked to where she was looking. When he saw the waiters and saw her anticipation in her eyes, Inuyasha chuckled, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Hungry are we?" he teased her, making Kagome blush. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping that it wouldn't deceive her.

"No," she said softly, making Inuyasha chuckle again.

"You should have eaten something, Kagome," Inuyasha said, his demeanor suddenly changing. Kagome blinked back her surprise as he looked around at the waiters, waiting to catch someone's eye so that he could call them over. But he didn't need to because a waiter came to their table first and took their confirmations for the orders that they had placed in. When the waiter left, everyone began to converse about the night again while Kagome thought about what happened with Inuyasha's attitude. She was still shocked at his quick changing tone of voice. He went from joking with her to seriousness. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha while he was still talking with Miroku to watch his facial expression for a moment. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought, seeing his masculinity in his face. She inwardly sighed and looked away before her emotions flooded her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, turning his body towards her as he blocked the others out. "Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked back her shock again as she gazed into his concerned filled eyes. She shook her head, unbelieving, but then smiled reassuringly at him as she got her senses back. "Yes… I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my food." Inuyasha took a moment to watch her, making sure that she was telling the truth, and then he nodded his head. He turned back to Miroku and they carried on with their conversation. Kagome looked at the back of Inuyasha's head for a second and then stared at the empty plate in front of her with confusion. _'How could he have picked up on my emotions so quickly?'_ she thought, knowing that she had blocked them before they surfaced. _'Or was I too slow?'_ But no, then that would mean that Inuyasha was adept to her emotions and moods. Kagome shook her head. _'Now is not the time for this, Kagome.'_

Finally dinner was served and the next band came on to perform for Kagome. Everyone ate their dinner with laughter and talk as they enjoyed their meal and the night. As their plates began to empty, people were getting off their tables to start conversing with other people. The gang's table began to clear up as the waiters came to their table first to take their empty plates away little by little. Kagome remained content in her chair as she felt full and pleased as to how well the night was going. People were conversing on the dance floor and some decided to dance the food off. Laughter could be heard from the guests as they mingled with each other, comfortable in each other's presence.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Isamu who smiled down at her, beaming through his tuxedo he wore. "May I have this dance?" he asked as a pianist and violinist played together.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, taking his offered hand. Inuyasha nearly growled in his seat as Isamu took Kagome away from the table and they headed off to the dance floor. He kept his eyes on the two the whole time, not wanting Isamu to pull any kind of moves.

Miroku arched his eyebrow at Koga and the two smirked as they watched Inuyasha with amusing eyes. His jealously was obvious. "Jealous, Inuyasha?" Miroku teased. The hanyou finally let out his growl as he looked away from the couple starting their dance and glared at Miroku.

"No," he said roughly, and looked away from the two as he stared off at some group on the grassy area. Miroku and Koga both erupted in laughter as they watched Inuyasha act as if he didn't care. Inuyasha sniffed and ignored their laughter as he watched the group mingle on the side. _'I am not jealous…'_ he thought, angry at Miroku for bringing it up.

Kagome smiled up at Isamu as he whirled her around the dance floor, mindful of the other dancers. She was comfortable with him and found him kind when he seemed like he was such a… dick. Kagome's hand remained on his shoulder while she left was in his hand and one of his hands was on her hip. She watched him, seeing his black eyes watch her keenly, and she smiled.

"You're so quiet," she said, trying to start a conversation. She could tell he was trying to get something out of her.

Isamu smiled. "You noticed."

"Of course I did. You're sitting at our table," she said with a small chuckle.

Isamu nodded his head with a chuckle of his own, getting into the joke. "Well… I'm trying to figure you out."

Kagome arched her eyebrow. "Still?" She knows how much he wants to understand her and figure her out, but there are things that he will never know and understand. And it's bothering her that he's still trying.

Isamu nodded his head, his eyes serious again as he gazed into her eyes. "I want to know more about you, Kagome. You fascinate me."

Kagome giggled and looked away from his stare. "I fascinate a lot of people."

"Yeah well… me especially."

"Oh? How so?" she asked, seeing as how he thinks he's more important than others.

Isamu shrugged his shoulders as Kagome could feel the movement with her palm. "I am throwing this party for you," his said, his smirk cocky. "I would like it if I could have something in return."

Kagome arched her eyebrow, her eyes watching his as she tried to figure him out. She kept her guard up as he kept gazing at her. But Kagome wasn't afraid of him. She met his challenge and the two kept dancing, totally in sync, as if the tension between them wasn't happening at all. Kagome smirked, playing with his game. "What would you like?"

Isamu smiled then, seeing as how she was willing to play with him. "You know what I want. It's the question of are you willing to give it to me?"

"And you know my answer," she said, keeping her voice sweet though she was starting to get angry at his cockiness.

Isamu shrugged again, uncaring. "Well… if you can't give me what I really want, I would still appreciate it if I could have something from you in return." Isamu's eyes then drifted a bit lower from her eyes, gazing at her lovely skin that revealed itself against the white dress she wore.

The song then ended on a long, drawn out note from the violin. A round of applause could be heard as people applauded the brilliant performance. The dancing stopped, and so did Kagome and Isamu. Kagome took back her hands and smiled up at him politely, giving him a small bow.

"Thank you for this dance," she said politely and then turned away from him, not waiting for a reply. Kagome heard her shoes clacking against the floor as she walked away from him and the applause began to dwindle. _'The nerve of him,'_ she thought with anger fuming at the surface. Kagome kept her pace hard and swift as she only thought about getting away from Isamu and being by herself so that she could collect herself before she went back into the crowd.

Inuyasha sought out Kagome when the music ended and noticed that Isamu was alone on the dance floor, talking to a group of people. He then became alert of Kagome's absence and looked around the dance floor for her. He tilted his head a bit in the air to sniff her out and he found her scent. He turned in his chair to see that Kagome was walking away from the tables. He quickly got up from his seat, hearing Koga's and Miroku's questions, but ignoring them, and set off to follow Kagome. She seemed upset as he took in more of her scent and he felt his demon rising as to her emotions. _'Isamu…'_ That bastard better not have hurt Kagome.

Stopping on the grass near a corner, the trees loomed above and the bushes offered her some comfort of nature. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and huffed, staring at the trunk of a tree. _'Unbelievable!'_ she thought, still fuming as to what Isamu had done. Not only was he expecting something from her, but he had the nerve to gaze at her body with anticipation since she wasn't willing to give him what he wanted. He believed that she would give him her body. And it definitely wasn't something that she was ever going to give him. _'The nerve of him!'_ Kagome huffed again, keeping her back to the crowd so that no one suspected she was upset. Kagome could still picture the look in his eyes. It was obvious that Isamu always got what he wanted. But what pissed her off the most was that he expected her to give him something back in return for this gift that he was giving her. She could feel her anger bubbling at the surface and she faced her aura against the tree as pieces of the trunk began to peel away.

"Kagome…" She snapped out of her thoughts as Inuyasha's aura was the first thing she felt. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down as she turned around and smiled at him coming closer. Inuyasha's footsteps were rushed and she could tell that he knew something was wrong. His face was etched hard, showing his anger and determination. His eyes were serious as they locked on hers and she tried to quickly find answers to the coming questions he was bound to ask.

"What happened?" _'And so it starts…'_ she thought with an inward smile. Inuyasha's concern over her well being was starting to get into her heart. He was finding his place there again when she was trying to kick him out. Inuyasha finally made his way next to her and she could nearly smell his scent by the closeness he came to her.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to put as much happiness into her aura to erase her anger. But Inuyasha wasn't fooled by the fact that she had changed her aura so quickly and easily.

"Don't lie to me, Kagome," Inuyasha said, his lips in a tight line. His eyes bore into hers and Kagome sighed, looking away from him. _'Don't do this, Inuyasha. Don't act like you care… please.'_

"Nothing. Isamu just got on my nerves so I left him there," she said, tightening her fists that were under her arms as she kept her arms across her chest, bellow her breasts.

"What did he do? I swear, Kagome… if he hurt you… I'm going to wring his fucking neck," Inuyasha said as he turned his head around to glare at Isamu's body on the dance floor. He could feel his growl emitting from his throat at the threat that Isamu was on Kagome. His demon growled at the thought.

Kagome became nervous that Inuyasha might do something and she reached up to touch his shoulder. "Inuyasha…" she called, fearing that his anger might get the best of him. Thankfully, Inuyasha looked back at her but she could still feel his anger in his aura. "It's fine. Don't get so mad."

Inuyasha snickered and brushed her hand off his shoulder. "Don't get so mad? Kagome… I know that Isamu did something to you and you don't want me to get mad?" Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome was asking him not to protect her.

Kagome felt her anger rise again and she glared up at him. "No. I don't want you to get mad. Stop acting like a little baby," she said with a huff.

Inuyasha reeled back a bit at her statement but then his anger only grew, now directed at her. "I am not acting like a little baby."

"Yes, you are!" she said, nearly screaming. Kagome turned to see that the people next to them were looking at them with smiles and wide eyes on their faces. _'Great…'_

"I am not!" Inuyasha yelled back, his eyes showing his anger. Kagome shook her head and turned her back on him, wanting him to leave her alone before people started suspecting something.

"Stop getting so mad over things concerning me. I'm not your concern anymore, Inuyasha."

That definitely did it. Inuyasha could only stare at the back of Kagome's head in shock and denial. _'What did she say?'_ He couldn't process the words she said, or maybe he already did and was just dealing with the aftermath of it. But what Kagome said hurt him and haltered him in his tracks. He blinked a few times, trying to gain his senses back, and then just took a step back. He kept his eyes on the back of her head for a few more seconds, still in disbelief as to what she had said. Then, he glared at her and growled.

"You're right. You're not my concern anymore," Inuyasha said as he turned around and walked back to his table. His fists were clenched at his side as he tried to tamp down his anger at the words she hit him with. But Inuyasha pushed the thoughts aside as he stomped his way back to the table. He paid no attention to Miroku and Koga as they began to ask him what was wrong. But he tried really hard not to yell at them to shut up. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared out at the dance floor. But as he began to ponder, his anger began to diminish and a new feeling surfaced, making him confused as to why he had been angry to begin with. He felt hurt.

Kagome sighed and began to walk around the outer part of Naishiro, near the walls. She didn't want to be in the spotlight too much and whenever she passed a group she did her best to smile and leave silently, without saying anything. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Kagome knew how much she had just hurt Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha…'_ But he needed it. The hanyou was just toying with her heart and she wouldn't take Inuyasha playing with her. She couldn't let her heart get broken again. But Inuyasha just didn't realize that and he really had thought her an idiot. Kagome couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to be angry or hurt. But whatever emotion she had came and went as her thoughts brought on both emotions. Kagome walked along the grassy areas until she couldn't think anymore. She wanted to have fun. She told herself she would have fun and she would. Kagome turned and looked out at the tables littered with guests here and there while some were also standing up all over the landscape. _'Come on, Kagome. You need to pull yourself together…'_

Kagome nodded her head, giving herself courage, and walked to a group that was closest to her. The group noticed her coming arrival immediately and then grew silent as all eyes went to her. She smiled and pulled on her demeanor as she went to converse with the group. At least they gave her something to take her mind off of Inuyasha.

The night went by quicker than expected and soon the guests were all leaving Naishiro. The limos outside were waiting one by one to pick up their stars and leave to the hotels. The stage area was already being cleaned up as the guests began to leave. The gang got together at the entrance leading back out onto the red carpet and Kagome went to Inuyasha's side awkwardly. Miroku could see that the two were not talking and he told them that it would be best if they would walk out together since they were seen together when they came in, and last night. Miroku did make sense since the people might ask what had happened and rumors might start. So Kagome went to Inuyasha's side, much to both of their dismay, and linked her arms tightly with his, both like statues. Inuyasha didn't look down at Kagome and she didn't look up at him as they began to walk into the flashing lights. But before they did, the two still had the understanding to place smiles on their faces for the cameras.

The lights flashed their brilliant glows on the gang as they walked down the red carpet. Their names were screamed over the red velvet ropes that blocked them from trampling over the celebrities. But they smiled their way to the limo, getting inside with a final wave and brilliant flash of teeth for the camera, and the limo was off to the Koku Hotel.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed as she dropped down onto her bed. Her feet were sore and her mouth hurt from all the smiling she had to do today. The guests had definitely had some questions for her and everyone had been friendlier than last night. Friendlier as in they all came to talk to her, some talking over the other, just to get their question answered. But she couldn't blame them for wanting her attention. She was the reason why they paid so much to go to the party and she didn't want to be rude and not introduce herself to every guest. Kagome sighed heavily and turned to look at the clock. _'Ten thirty…'_ Flipping open her cell phone, Kagome found Kikyo's number and dialed. She placed her phone against her shoulder and ear while she reached down to take off her high heels that were strapped around her aching ankles. There were three rings and then Kikyo's voice floated through the earpiece.

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled at the sound of her sister's voice. At least Kikyo could always help her in relieving her pain and stress. "Hey, Kikyo."

"How are you?" she asked, hearing the distress in her sister's voice.

Kagome smiled as she took off her other heels. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired from the night." Kikyo knew her so well. "How are you doing? How was your day?" she said, trying to change the subject before Kikyo pressed on the issue.

Kikyo sighed. "Not so good. This baby is really giving me some problems."

"What happened?" she asked, dropping the two shoes to the ground and beginning to wiggle her toes at the freedom.

"Well… it's just that he is playing 'beat-up-mommy-time' today. It was a bit painful."

Kagome sighed with a groan. "I remember that. It felt like tons of pressure on the lower back, like sharp pains."

"Yes…" Kikyo said with exaggeration, thankful that her sister knew how she felt. Kikyo giggled softly. "At least someone understands me."

Kagome smiled and got up from the bed, walking over to the balcony.

"So how did this night go?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome sighed, remembering what happened with Inuyasha as the first thing that came to mind for tonight. "Well… it went okay. It was a bit hectic for me, though. The people were really interested in me and there were many who came to me with questions now."

"I knew you would be famous," Kikyo said with a small chuckle.

Kagome just blew out her breath as she walked to the railing and leaned against the steel. "Yeah well… you're better at it than I am."

Kikyo sighed. The two remained quiet for a few seconds, both just enjoying each other's company and steady breathing over the phone line. Then, Kagome switched her footing.

"Is Kazuki still awake?"

"Yeah. Hang on…" Kagome waited as Kikyo talked to Kazuki, telling him that she was on the phone. She could hear Kazuki's excited voice and then her son was on the line, his childish voice bringing a smile to her weary face.

"Okaa!"

Kagome giggled, feeling a new sense of energy flow through her at her son's voice. "Kazuki… how are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good. I was waiting for you to call."

Kagome nodded her head. "I told you already… you should go to sleep and stop waiting up for me."

"But I want you to tell me goodnight," Kazuki said. She could hear the pout that he must have on his face.

Kagome chuckled and relaxed onto the railing. "I know." She could hear his quick intake of breath and wondered what happened.

"I just remembered," Kazuki said, his voice sounding excited through its innocence. "I made a cake with Keisha today."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, giggling at his excitement.

"Yeah. It was really fun, Okaa. Keisha wanted me to make something for Aunty Kikyo so we made a cake. It was so fun! There was flour everywhere! And we broke some eggs on the floor," he said with a giggle. Kagome laughed with him and listened as he went through everything that happened in the kitchen. She could picture Kazuki and Keisha both in the kitchen with flour all over themselves and food all over the kitchen counter and on the ground. She could just imagine the mess. But she could hear Kazuki's laughter floating through the phone and could picture him laughing through the whole ordeal.

"Well I'm glad you had fun making your Aunty Kikyo a cake. Did she like it?"

"Yep. We helped her to eat it."

"You three ate it all?" she asked, bewildered at the fact that they ate a whole cake in one day. _'Oh my… talk about sweet tooth and cavities.'_ She could already picture Kazuki growing old with little or no teeth from the sweets he eats.

"No… mommy," Kazuki said with a giggle. "We put it in the refrigerator. We're going to give some to you and daddy when you guys come home."

Kagome smiled. "Why thank you, honey. That's so sweet." Kazuki giggled at her affection and told her how much he missed her. "I know sweetheart. I miss you too. But I'm coming back on Wednesday."

"But that's so long…" he whined, wanting his mother to tuck him into bed. "Keisha is helping me with marking the days on the calendar."

Kagome smiled. "Well… then Keisha knows how close it is. Don't worry sweetheart. Wednesday will come faster than you think." Kazuki disagreed and complained but Kagome just smiled and sighed. _'It's getting late.'_ "You have to go to bed now, Kazuki."

"Nooooo," Kazuki whined.

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Yes. Now are you tucked in bed?"

Kazuki made an 'mmhmm', not wanting to talk. He was angry that Kagome was going to hang up and he won't be able to hear her voice.

"Well, where's your aunty?"

"Right here," he said with a sad voice.

"Okay. Now, you go to sleep now, okay?"

There was a small moment of silence and then Kazuki answered.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Okaa."

The phone was passed to Kikyo who told her that she was tucking Kazuki in and leaving the room. Kagome thanked Kikyo for taking care of him and Kikyo only giggled. The two said their goodnights and Kagome hung up, turning around to head back into her room for a nice hot bath before she went to a much needed rest.

Outside on the balcony, Inuyasha remained with his back against the wall that he shared with Kagome's balcony. His eyes remained on the ground in front of him as his arms were crossed across his bare chest. _'Kagome…'_ He heard the conversation she had with Kikyo and Kazuki. He heard every word she said, every breath she took, and he could feel her emotions through the stone wall that remained between them.

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes saddened and distressed as he thought about what she had said to him at Naishiro. _'She thinks I don't care about her anymore.'_ His eyes moved over the balcony at the trees that beckoned to him. But this place wasn't like his home. Here, he was a prisoner, living in a cage that was this hotel room. He couldn't roam free and run away, leaving his problems and worries behind like how he could do at his home. No, here he had to deal with them. And Inuyasha was taking a hard blow from his feelings. He did still care for Kagome. Hell, he cared for her more than… more than he cared for himself. But he didn't know why he became so jealous when Isamu had taken Kagome away from him.

Inuyasha growled, more like an instinct from his demon. The thought of Kagome being taken away from him from another man was like a huge blow to his gut and he tried to understand it. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he let his emotions flood him so he could try to understand them. His back was stiff against the stone cold wall and his arms were crossed tightly across his bare chest. He only wore his black sweatpants, allowing the cold of the night to rid him of these feelings. He seemed like a solid statue.

Tonight had been hard to deal with, but Inuyasha inwardly felt glad. For some reason, that little fight they had made him happy. He had seen the fire in her eyes, something that he had loved when they were together back then. The fire that Kagome held was a beautiful flame and he loved to watch it burn in Kagome's eyes. The only part he didn't like was when Kagome told him that he didn't care about her. And that hurt the most because, now he knew, he still did care for Kagome. He cared for Kagome a lot. He loved the way she smiled, loved the way her eyes would light up when she was happy and loved the way her hair would blow in the breeze. He loved the smell of her scent and the way she would giggle so softly when she didn't want others to hear. But he could hear her. He could hear the steady breathing she took and let go, the way her heart sped up when she was flushed or the way it settled when she slept. Inuyasha didn't know if these were feelings and memories of when they were once together, but they were coming back to him. He was starting to remember what it was like when they were together.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, turmoil filled within his swirling, golden orbs. He gazed out at the glittering sea underneath the moonlight. He was starting to remember loving Kagome.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The gang remained in the limo as they drove up to the red carpet for one last time. Tonight was the last night of the AAA Party and they were hyped. The boys would be ending tonight with their song and so they decided to wear their band uniform. Inuyasha had his leather jacket with Mayonaka's symbol on the back and faux-fur rimmed hoodie and his black pants with silver lining on the hems. Miroku had the black t-shirt with Mayonaka's symbol on the back and smaller on the front chest while he wore a dark jeans pants. Koga had the black tank top with their symbol on the back and a black jeans pants. The three looked like the trio in the magazines and it was surreal to be around such famous celebrities.

Kagome inwardly sighed, sitting next to the window and Inuyasha. She didn't dare look at him, still not wanting to ruin this last night they had at Naishiro. For some reason, she had a hard time sleeping last night. Inuyasha's face popped up whenever she closed her eyes and she couldn't get him out of her head. She didn't know if it was because of what she had said to him or the fight they had, but she felt bad for what she said to him. _'But I shouldn't…'_ she told herself. _'He shouldn't care for me anymore. He has Kikyo.'_ Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, his attention drawn to Miroku and Koga who sat on the other side of him towards the door. Inuyasha's face was in a smile as they talked, but she wasn't listening to what they were saying. Kagome turned her head away and looked back out the window, a frown on her face. _'He shouldn't care for me anymore.'_

The limo made its slow trek for a few more minutes and then it was Mayonaka's turn to appear along the red carpet. The back door opened and camera lights went off, trying to ignite the inside of the limo before the band members could walk out.

Koga turned around and looked at the other three. "Don't forget. Stay a while to talk to the reporters." Miroku nodded his head and Koga met eye contact with Inuyasha but Kagome was looking out the window. He frowned, knowing that Kagome was still bothered over last night's events. He inwardly sighed, but he placed his famous smile on and stepped out of the limo.

Koga's name was yelled from the reporters and flashes went off as they noticed his figure coming out first. Koga waved as he got out of the car, standing to his full height and moving away with slowness. He slowly made his way over to one side of the red carpet as reporters shouted out their questions, eager for his attention. He just kept his smile on and he tried to listen to one voice with one question.

Miroku then stepped out of the limo and flashes went off again, as screams were shouted at him. He smiled, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the lights and walked over to the opposite side Koga was on. The good thing about having a band with three people was that they could easily go to different sides the reporters were on and take their questions. It went by faster for them so they could get out of the spotlight quicker. Miroku made his way closer to the velvet rope and microphones were stuck out at his face as he smiled at the intrusion, keeping on his façade. He listened at the different voices shouting at him and tried to catch onto one question he could answer.

Inuyasha scooted to the opening door and turned around when he didn't hear Kagome moving with him. His eyes fell upon her figure still against the window side. Kagome wore her red dress, the dress falling just to her knees and showing her silky legs. Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her legs and focused on trying to talk to her. The sapphire necklace that Isamu had given her laid against her bare chest, making Inuyasha feel the need to rip that thing off her neck. Waterfall earrings hung from her ears and her hair was let down in a midnight cascade against her bare back. The dress was a tube top, leaving the top of her chest and back bare for others to see, much to his disappointment.

"Kagome…" he called, though she didn't move. Inuyasha sighed and scooted closer to her, making the reporters wait. They couldn't go out there with frowns on their faces. It wouldn't be good if they were found on the front cover of a magazine with frowns. Obviously something had happened. Inuyasha touched Kagome's shoulder, suddenly wishing that he hadn't. His hand met with the silkiness of her skin and he had the urge to run his fingers along her skin just to satisfy himself. _'Fuck. Knock it off idiot!'_ "Kagome… we have to go," he said as he took back his hand.

Kagome shook her head. "Go on without me."

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows and felt his anger coming back again. "Why are you acting like a child?"

"What?" Kagome said, almost screamed it. The driver in front rolled down the window, noticing that the door had not closed yet meaning that there were still people inside.

Inuyasha looked ahead and growled at the drive. "Roll up the window," he ordered. The driver stuttered and apologized, quickly rolling the window back up. He then turned his attention back to Kagome. She was now looking at him with that fire in her eyes again. Her face was in a frown as to what he had said but they really didn't have time to argue. If they stayed in here any longer the paparazzi might draw assumptions.

"Kagome… just walk with me. We can't walk separately after the two nights we walked together. And we can't stay in here any longer because the paparazzi might draw conclusions and rumors might spread." Inuyasha scooted towards the door and beckoned for her to follow.

'_No… we wouldn't want that now would we?'_ she thought sarcastically, thinking of her sister. Kagome sighed and gave in, following Inuyasha to the door. He got out and the paparazzi screamed, signaling the fact that she would have to get out soon. But she didn't want to walk with Inuyasha. She still felt bad that she had said that to him but she couldn't bring herself to apologize to him. Because if she apologized to him then that would mean that she would want him to care for her, and maybe he would. Maybe he does. So she wouldn't apologize to him. She would just have to suck up her emotions and wait until later to figure out what she was going to do about this. _'I just want to get this over and done with.'_

Inuyasha's hand was brought down into the car and Kagome knew it was her cue. She grabbed onto his hand with one hand and lifted her dress with the other. Stepping out of the car, another round of shouts and flashes went off as Kagome stood by Inuyasha's side and the two smiled for all it was worth it. The paparazzi screamed their names and Inuyasha closed the door. The limo then sped away as the two walked down the red carpet. They passed Miroku and Koga who were still engaging in a few interviews and walked ahead along the red carpet.

Kagome kept her hand securely wrapped with Inuyasha's, letting him lead the way. They turned off the carpet and walked towards one side, next to the velvet ropes that were screaming with eager reporters. The microphones and flashes of cameras went off wildly as they noticed the leader of Mayonaka was coming their way along with the High Priestess. _'Great… this must really get them off,'_ Kagome thought. She kept her smile on and stopped when Inuyasha did, the two being swarmed with microphones and shouts. Inuyasha's ears twitched impatiently on his head but he was used to this sort of frenzy from the paparazzi by now. However, it still irritated him when they did this.

Reporters shouted out their questions and fought for Inuyasha and Kagome's attention. The two had to let go of each other's arms so that they could answer the reporters' questions one at a time. They stood side by side as they listened for a question and began to answer it, speaking into the microphones that were shoved to their mouths so the reporters could get the full answer. Kagome kept her smile on and tried not to give away too much as the reporters tried to dig into her past. She just kept answering some of their questions by beating around the bush.

When Miroku and Koga came up to them, the band was one. The reporters then shouted for the band to answer their questions and flashes were made to get the whole trio together in one shot. Flashes were also made while Kagome was aloof and answering her own questions to one side. After five minutes or so Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and the four began to walk to the opposite side to do the same thing. One thing that they knew was that the paparazzi wanted the celebrity's attention. They needed the celebrities like they need air, and Mayonaka knew that if they tried to get to every reporter then they could be favored and talked about more in the media. Which was another reason why Mayonaka was so popular. They ventured to many reporters so that none would feel left out and a lot of companies would get their words. Mayonaka spent time together answering questions while Kagome answered her own next to the group. She smiled and laughed at some of the questions, feeling a bit out of place but still not having it bother her. The spotlight was something that she had to get used to while being the High Priestess.

Inuyasha then made the decision to leave and he took Kagome by the arm while she excused herself from the reporters. The group went through the archway into Naishiro and was welcomed by quietness. The celebrities were all chatting amongst themselves or sitting at their tables with others. The stage was lit and ready for the first performer of the night. People were ready to enjoy their last night at this AAA Party for Kagome.

The band made their way to their table where Isamu and David already sat in, waiting for their arrival. They were greeted and then they began to chat about tonight's events. Isamu asked the boys if they were ready with ending the night and they all agreed, ready to end the night on this long weekend they had in the eyes of the media. Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she was asked if she had a good weekend. The party was for her and they wanted to know if she had fun.

"It was great."

Isamu smiled and leaned against the table as he looked across at Kagome. His eyes caught sight of the necklace he gave her and a smirk of satisfaction flew across his face for a moment. "Are you ready to make your speech?"

Kagome reeled back, shocked as to what he had said. _'Speech? Dammit… I forgot about that!'_ She started to think of what to say but then she just shrugged, seeing that Isamu was waiting for her answer. "I guess so…"

Isamu nodded his head. "Good. You'll go on right before Mayonaka ends the night. It'll be a great double finale." He then got up from the table and excused himself to walk back stage and make the announcements.

Kagome sighed and began to think about what she was going to say. She would just have to wing it when she got onto stage but her jitters and butterflies were still eating at her at the thought.

The night began and the bands and musicians began to sing their songs for Kagome. Dinner was brought out for the guests and small talk and laughter was made over their food. Once dinner was finished they got up to do the same routine of walking around or talking in small groups along the open spaces. People moved to the darker parts while some moved to the dance floor to dance or talk on the sides.

Kagome got up from the table and asked Isamu if she could have a word with him. This, of course, made Inuyasha turn and look at Kagome with a shocked look. He couldn't help but get mad at her for asking Isamu to be alone with her. But he kept his mouth shut when she didn't look down at him and he turned his head away from the two as they walked to the grassy area. He knew that he would still be able to see them clearly, and hear them. But he wasn't going to snoop. If Kagome wanted to be alone with Isamu then so be it. _'I don't fucking care.'_ Inuyasha looked ahead at the next band that played and tried to tune himself into the music while forgetting about Kagome's absence.

Isamu and Kagome walked together to the grass area where there were a few groups nearby. Kagome turned to Isamu and he smiled at her, wondering what it is she had to tell him.

"Isamu… I want to thank you for making this party for me," Kagome said, a smile on her face.

Isamu smiled back with a nod. "No problem." He kept his mouth shut, seeing that she had more to say, and wondered if she was finally taking his words into consideration. _'Kagome… you are a smart girl.'_

"And I want to give you something in return." Kagome reached up and around her neck to unclasp the sapphire necklace that hung against her neck. Isamu's eyes widened as to what she was doing. Kagome shook her hair back and smiled up at him while shoving the necklace out at him. "Thank you for this party but your gifts to me are not sincere." Isamu's hand came out in reaction and she dropped it in his big hands. "I don't want your gifts if you expect me to give you something back in return. A gift is something that comes with no strings attached and you usually don't ask for a gift back in return." Kagome's eyes bore into Isamu's but her smile was still on her face, sweet yet deadly.

"And I don't take lightly with threats. You may think of me as a sweet woman, but I can easily change the way you see me." Kagome then wiped the smile off her face and moved closer to his body. "I didn't enjoy your behavior last night and I don't appreciate your insistent bashing. Leave me alone, Isamu." Isamu gazed down at Kagome with shock written clearly in his eyes, but his face remained with no emotion, angry that she would talk to him this way.

"My life is of no concern to you. What I want to tell you is what I prefer for you to know, nothing more and nothing less. You cannot make me do something I don't want to do." Kagome smirked and then turned to head back to the table. "You can't always have your way. Remember that, Isamu." Kagome walked back to the table, leaving a shocked and angry Isamu behind in the dark. She could feel his anger in his aura but she didn't care how angry he was. He wouldn't dare hit her or yell at her because it would ruin him, and she knows how much he values his reputation. Kagome smirked. _'Serves you right, Isamu.'_ Now she felt better about things. She gave him back the necklace and she told him how she felt of what he did to her last night. Kagome happily made her way back to the table and eyes went up to her in surprise and wonder as she came back alone.

Inuyasha turned to view Kagome as she sat down and the first thing he noticed was the happiness that radiated from her. He wondered what Isamu had done to make her so happy, making him furious that the man had done something like that. But Kagome turned to smile at him and he noticed the missing necklace against her bare skin. The only color on Kagome's skin was the red dress now and the smile she wore. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and feel a bit of pride and relief as he took in Kagome's smile for himself. She then turned and they enjoyed the music that played for the rest of the night. The band had gotten up and began to converse with other bands and musicians on their accomplishments and records over the past year or so. Kagome had gotten up to talk to others who she hasn't introduced herself to and they eagerly accepted her into their group.

As the night was coming to a close, people were beginning to sense the urgency of trying to get their opinions and discussions out before the night was over. The woman finally came on stage and brought the microphone to her mouth.

"Okay, everyone. Now… I would like to call everyone's attention." People began to slowly stop their chatter and look up to the stage, from wherever they were scattered, at the lone woman on stage. "It is my honor to invite this next guest up onto the stage. She is the star of this weekend's party and we will hear a few words she has to say about the past few nights. Everyone, please give a round of applause to our star guest… Kagome Higurashi." A round of applause was given throughout the grounds and Kagome had to suppress the urge to scream at them to stop but she could only smile and giggle. She excused herself from the group she was in and walked to the stage.

The whole time her body moved to the stage, Kagome tried her best not to stumble or do something embarrassing. Every single set of eyes were on her figure as she walked to the stage and the applause kept going until she ascended the stairs and got to the microphone. The woman smiled at her in encouragement and she stepped a few steps behind Kagome to let her say a few words. Kagome gazed out at the tables that remained in front of her, so many that were in her vision. She gulped. _'Great… so much for just winging it…'_ she thought, trying to get the butterflies out of her stomach.

"Good evening," she said, hearing her own voice float loudly through the speakers on the sides of the stage. Kagome smiled as the people replied back to her and she took a deep breath, telling herself to just tell the crowd how she felt. "Well… first I would like to thank Isamu for planning this wonderful AAA Party in my name," she said, nodding her head at the acknowledgement. "I've been thinking about what I would say but I know that I won't talk about one thing." Kagome tilted her head to the side, her hair cascading over her shoulder as the lights hit her body. She smiled. "My past life is something that most of you have asked me about, and I know that it is of interest. But my past life… is my past," she said, her eyes wandering around the audience. "The past should be looked upon with wisdom because it holds so much knowledge and advice for the future. We all learn from our past. But I believe that my past has no guidance for the future."

Kagome smiled out at the crowd as she thought her words. "My past was secluded in a shrine. I learned the ways of my blood and I was fed beliefs that I still hold dear. But my past… though some of you have found strange… is not something that I regret." She sighed. "I loved my childhood, as much as I was placed in isolation. And the reason for that is because I lived." Kagome smiled with a long sigh. "I was able to live a life that I could sometimes determine for myself. But I could live. And living is something that we all take for granted until it comes that time when we will no longer be able to live. Until we understand what we will lose, we will always take it for granted."

"What I have done in my past life was to give my life for the lives of others. One life over many has no drawbacks and it was the decision that I made when I was young. You see… we all live for one purpose, and if happiness can make the world a more appreciative place, then it is all that I ask for. And life is how we can get there." Kagome turned back to look at the woman and she nodded her head, encouraging Kagome to continue. She saw at the corner of her eye Mayonaka coming onto the stage, ready to perform.

"So… I just want to thank you all for coming and understanding my values and beliefs. I hope that your experience with me has not allowed you to pass judgment on anyone or anything. Life is about making mistakes and witnessing miracles." Kagome smiled with a nod. "Thank you everyone. May Buddha watch over you all." She turned around to view the announcer and a round of applause flew out from the audience. People had moved back to their seats while Kagome talked and now everyone was seated at the tables. Kagome turned back to the audience and bowed slightly and placed her hands behind her back, ready to leave.

Inuyasha came up to the side of Kagome as the woman grabbed the microphone stand and asked for another round of applause for Kagome. "Good job…" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled up at him and excused herself from the stage. The people's applause finally settled as she got off the stage and she walked back to her table. David smiled at her as she sat next to him, waiting for Mayonaka's start. Isamu sat on the other side of David, though she didn't look at him to see if he had recovered from what she had told him.

The woman left the stage to Mayonaka and the boys got into their places, waiting for each other to start the tune. Inuyasha's guitar was strapped around his shoulders and he fixed the microphone to his level. Miroku started the beat softly while Koga then joined in. They played the chords a few times before Inuyasha finally joined in and the three began to play the introduction of their song. Inuyasha then began to sing into the microphone and his voice floated nicely out to the crowd. Everyone listened to the words and the melodic rhythm the boys made together. Then they all joined together as they sang for Kagome. Everyone listened with interest, talking among themselves quietly as they had to leave right after the song was finished.

Kagome watched as the three played on stage and she wondered how their world must be like. She could see how comfortable they were on stage and the bright smiles showed how much they loved what they were doing. They loved to sing and play music, it was obvious in the way they smiled and sang together. Kagome smiled at them, glad that they were so happy and content. She felt so much pride for them and their accomplishments. The band made themselves a place in history for their mesmerizing songs and beautiful voices. Kagome sighed and relaxed into the chair. _'I'm so proud of you guys,'_ she thought, thinking as how beautiful they looked on that stage together.

The song finally ended and Mayonaka all took a bow, thanking the audience for coming to this party. The night ended on a great note and the guests were pleased at the performances and the service of Naishiro. Everyone was happy and satisfied that they had come and they were all thanking each other as they all said their goodbyes and best wishes. People began to leave Naishiro, eager to get back to their normal life but sad to be leaving a good time behind. Mayonaka got off the stage and made their way to their table, smiles on their faces at the great ending that they made. Kagome stood up when they got to their table beaming with happiness and excitement, the rush of being on stage and performing.

"That was great you guys," she complimented. Miroku thanked her while Koga slapped Inuyasha on the back, proving their pride overload. Kagome smiled with a shake of her head as Inuyasha linked his arm with her own.

"Ready?" he asked, a happy smile on his face. Kagome nodded her head, seeing the smile that lit his face and she felt so happy. She was starting to get used to this, linking arms with Inuyasha, being under his watch and care, and even having to be next to him for long periods of time. It was starting to wash over her and make her feel like she belonged here when she didn't. But Kagome knew it was only for the moment, so she let it happen. She was going to let herself be drawn in by him and then thrown out in the end. It was all she could do because she was starting to yearn for his touch now more than ever. It was harder to stay away from him now that she was used to being next to him from these past three nights together. Kagome sighed as they walked to the entrance and started their trek back out into the flashing lights. The crowd screamed their names, hoping to get a few more words from them, but the band made no movement to the velvet ropes. They went right to their limo and headed off to their hotel for the night. Their weekend in the spotlight was over.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Stepping out of the bathroom, the steam floated its way into the bedroom. The foggy mirror showed the blurry reflection of Kagome's retreating figure as she turned off the lights in the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. She sighed happily. _'That was a great bath.'_ She had the most brilliant bath ever in the past few days. Her hair was up in a towel and her sleeping clothes hugged her warm body with comfort. Kagome smiled as she walked over to her phone to check her miss call.

'_Kikyo…'_ Kazuki must have wanted to talk to her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and clicked on Kikyo's number as the dial tone came on. _'I thought he went to bed.'_ She had called Kazuki when she got back to her room and they had a few words before she told him to go to sleep. Tomorrow he had a long day with Keisha as they were going shopping for food, which was what Kazuki liked to do because he could smell all the weird scents of the foods. But she had sworn that she had told Kazuki to go to sleep. _'Maybe he didn't listen…'_

The dial tone stopped and Kikyo's voice came on.

"Kagome?"

"Hey, Kikyo," she said, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "You called?"

"Yeah. Sorry… but I wanted to know how the night went."

Kagome smiled, glad that everything was okay with Kazuki. "Oh… well it went great." She turned around to lean her arms on the countertop and she told her sister about the night's events. The two shared some laughs as Kagome told Kikyo about her speech on stage and her little conversation with Isamu. Kikyo had told her that she, too, didn't like Isamu. He was just too arrogant for the both of them, and she was glad her sister saw it as well.

"Did you talk to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I just talked to him about ten minutes ago."

"Oh…" There was a silence on the line as they both felt the awkward moment of talking about Inuyasha. Between the two of them, there would always be that awkward moment when bringing up Inuyasha and the relationship they had with the man.

"But yeah. That's all I wanted to know. Inuyasha told me about their performance and I could tell that he had fun. I just wanted to know if you did too."

Kagome smiled, thankful that she had a sister like Kikyo. "Yeah. I had fun. But I'm glad it's all over because now I can go sight-seeing and visit the shrine tomorrow."

Kikyo giggled. "You and your shrines. Wouldn't you like to see other things than things you saw when you were young?"

"Well… this one is different. And it's on a different island, so yeah. But yeah. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Kikyo." She hung up and stared at the light that radiated from the screen of her phone before she closed it. _'Kikyo…'_ Suddenly there was a knock on the conjoining door and she placed her phone on the counter as she walked over to open the door. Inuyasha stood in his black sweat pants and no shirt, making her eyes roam all over his chest. _'Dammit Kagome!'_ she scolded herself as she willed her eyes on his own.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Inuyasha said. He flashed her a smile and she blushed. He caught her staring at his chest. Kagome fished for words to reply before he thought of something else to make her feel embarrassed about.

"Well… I'm fine thank you. I just got off the phone with Kikyo."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head for just a second, but Kagome noticed the quick movement and she frowned. His frown remained on his face for the same length of time his ears deflated and then his face was stoic. "Oh… yeah she called me a few minutes ago."

"She told me," Kagome said with a nod. She then turned her head from him, uncomfortable with talking about her sister with him. And it seemed like Inuyasha too was uncomfortable now. They both stood on the opposite sides of the door, confused as to what to say now and uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow morning," Inuyasha said as his eyes went down to the carpet and he took a step back.

Kagome nodded her head and began to close the door. "Yeah. Good night."

The door closed and the two were separated from each other.

* * *

**Well... this chapter was the longest one I've done for this story. I knew it was going to be long because I wanted to get the AAA Party over with. And now it is. So let me know what you thought and I'm going to get to the next one.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	10. Love Me Like I Love You

**Author's Note:There are a few things I would like to say before you start reading. There are some things I would like to address and "continue" to make clear.**

1) This story is an **Inuyasha & Kagome** story. Let me say that again. This story is an **Inuyasha & Kagome** story. I really don't know how many times I have to say this but it seems like I'm not being clear. I hope I'm clear now. Some of my reviewers insist on clinging to their belief that this is not an Inu/Kag story and that it's in the wrong category. But if I'm correct, I'm the author and this is my story. If I put it in the **Inu/Kag **section then it probably belongs in the **Inu/Kag** section. However, I believe that some of my reviewers are just being mistakened by the way my story is going because it's already chapter 10 and Inu/Kag haven't been together yet. But I assure you that this an **Inuyasha & Kagome** story and that I know what I'm writing when I write it.

2) Now that I've got that out, I would like to warn you all about the **lemon** in this chapter. Believe me when I say "lemon". :) One reason why I was so excited to get to this chapter is because... well... you'll see. But yeah. I just wanted to warn you about the lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 10: Love Me Like I Love You**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

* * *

The morning rays floated into the rooms as everyone was getting ready. The boys were woken up early by a very excited Kagome calling them insistently on their cell phones. After a while of trying to ignore their phones, they all got up, some with curses, and answered their phone. Kagome urged everyone to wake up so that they could go over to Nanjo and visit the Seifa-Utaki shrine. Of course, Inuyasha had given Kagome a hard time about it and they shared a few good arguments before Inuyasha gave in. Now, the boys were in their bathrooms getting ready for a sight-seeing day and Kagome was outside on her balcony waiting.

A smile lit Kagome's face as she thought about the day at the shrine. She had always wanted to visit that shrine since she was young. Kagome's smile widened as she looked out at the ocean. _'Seifa-Utaki…'_ She was sure she would get an unwelcome encounter with the priestesses there, but she would go anyways. Her desire to see the place of worship that the people of Okinawa find dear was strong. A knock on her door startled her and Inuyasha called out to her from the outside. She smiled and told him she was coming. Kagome closed the sliding door and grabbed her ofudas. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the thin stack lying in her hands. There was a heartbeat of silence and Kagome opened her eyes to see her hands were empty. She had willed the ofudas into her body, to bind to her flesh and bones, and only appear when she called upon them. She smiled, satisfied, and went to the door.

The three boys were outside in the hallway dressed for a day of touring. She smirked when she saw the three.

Inuyasha noticed her smirk as Kagome came out and shut her door. "What's with that look?" he asked, already irritated from being woken up this morning. Inuyasha looked over Kagome's outfit. She had a white and red kimono on. The red leaves danced along the sleeves and legs of the kimono, tainting the white with color. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, wondering why she was so dressed up.

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Oh nothing." She looked over each boy, noting their comfortable jeans pants and t-shirts. Inuyasha wore a red shirt, Koga wore a blue one with white designs and Miroku had a deep purple shirt. The boys definitely felt comfortable in them and it was something strange to see on them when she had seen them so dressed up for the past three nights. Kagome shrugged and started walking as the boys began to follow her.

"We got a car," Koga said as he brought his hands up behind his head, stretching his torso out. "I'm driving."

Miroku snorted and pressed the button for the elevator as they waited in front of the four doors for one to open. "Yeah right. I'm driving," he said, looking over at the wolf demon. Koga stuttered and brought his hands down, his eyes glaring at Miroku as they began to fight over who would drive.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "You don't wanna drive?" she asked, seeing that he could just drive and solve their situation.

Inuyasha shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nah… I'd rather go sight-seeing," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kagome glared and slapped him on his stomach, making Inuyasha laugh from his teasing with her. Kagome huffed as an elevator door opened and the four went into it.

When they got downstairs, they walked outside and met the valet people near their booth. One of the men escorted them to the car that was parked right near the entrance. The car company had just dropped off the black car and the valet people left it on the turn around for the group. Koga thanked the man as he took the keys and went over to the driver's side. Miroku glared at him over the car but they quit their bickering and got in. Inuyasha shook his head as he got in behind Koga and Kagome sat behind Miroku, smiling at the humor of it all. Koga started the car and they were off onto the streets of Naha.

"So… how do we get there, Kagome?" Koga asked as he got comfortable in the driver's seat. Miroku was busy finding a good station with not much static.

"Take a right onto Highway 329," she said and gazed out the window at the passing buildings. Downtown Naha looked a lot different when driving along the streets instead of walking. She smiled at the people walking by and gazed into the shops that she could see to make out what laid inside.

Highway 329 came up and Koga took the turn onto it, getting onto the busy highway as people were busy during a Monday morning. The music began to fill the car and they started to sing to 'Against the Grain' by Akon. They all laughed when one person sang louder than the music, making fun of each other as they had a good time. Koga was going a bit fast and making some rude remarks about people's driving skills as he whizzed past them.

Kagome looked ahead at all the signs that lined the highway. "We need to stay on Highway 331. It'll come up." Koga nodded his head and then began to pat the steering wheel to the next song.

"So, Kagome," Miroku said, starting up a conversation. "Why do you want to go here so badly?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged as she looked out the window. The AC was on so the windows were all up and giving them relief from the blowing wind outside as they sped along the highway. "Well… I just want to see what and how the people worship here. I heard that people on Okinawa have a different religion."

Miroku nodded his head though he couldn't see Kagome. "Yeah. I think it was something like a blending of many beliefs and religions."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. They believe in the living, the afterlife and the Gods of the natural world. I know that they have different Gods than Buddhism and they have different stories of life." She shrugged, accepting the views of people even though some Japanese didn't all believe in the same Gods. "I think that's why they might show hostility when we arrive."

"What?" Inuyasha said, bursting into their conversation.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked at him, seeing his shock. The others also turned to look at her, Koga looked back at Kagome through the rear-view mirror while Miroku turned around to look at her. Kagome sighed, willing to tell them why. "The reason why my Brothers wouldn't take me there is because of their beliefs. They don't believe in the same things we believe in and they don't believe in me." Kagome placed a hand on her chest, over her heart, protecting the jewel within her.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "The people on Okinawa have different Gods than the people on Honshu but their beliefs are basically the same."

"With some exceptions," she said, looking up ahead at Miroku. "Their sun God is not a goddess like ours. They believe that their sun God, Tedako, sent two Gods to Earth, one to each of the main islands of Japan. And their Gods are usually female, which contradicts their sun God who was male." Kagome shrugged as she looked back to Inuyasha. "My Brothers never wanted to risk the chance of taking me there when I was young. They feared my safety around the priestesses of Seifa-Utaki because the women were believed to have more power than the men, and they might have gotten through my Brothers and then to me." Kagome frowned as she remembered how her Brothers have always avoided the subject of Seifa-Utaki. "They never wanted me to go there because they knew that the priestesses wouldn't accept me because I went against their beliefs of the Three Realms they believe in."

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows, trying to understand what Kagome was saying. "So they don't accept you because people see you as a God?"

Kagome nodded her head, glad that he understood. "Because I was brought back by the Gods, and therefore can only be considered a God. Though I am not, so many people believe it and I'm quite sure word had traveled to them in the woods. The Gods are supposed to be of the natural world. I am not of the natural world, and therefore go against what they believe in." She looked back and forth between Miroku and Inuyasha, seeing them take in her words and the caution that she warned them with. She was worried that they might get hurt but moreover, she was worried that they might fight for her.

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes worried as he tried to find a solution. "So… we might be expecting a fight." Kagome nodded her head, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him, watching his reaction. Inuyasha turned his head from her and looked forward. He was trying to figure out what to do, how to avoid this confrontation. He could see now why the monks were so adamant about not bringing Kagome to that shrine. But she was older now, and she could defend herself. However, he was still worried that she might get hurt. Inuyasha nodded his head, his mind made up. "Well then… we'll just give them a welcome present in return."

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, looking at the hanyou with a smile. "You're itching for a fight, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah…" Koga said as he kept his eyes on the road. "You know how good that war was? Shit… that was the best battles I've ever had in my life. I would give anything to have that kind of shit again," he said with a smirk. Kagome looked at Koga's eyes on the rear-view mirror with shock and fear.

Inuyasha chuckled and looked over at Kagome. "Look, Kagome. We're demons," he said, opening up his hands. "I guess… we were born to do this."

Kagome arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Born to do it? What, kill people?" Kagome blew out air. "I doubt it, Inu."

"She does have a point," Miroku said, nodding his head. Koga and Inuyasha both looked at Miroku with glares.

"Who's side are you on?" they both asked in unison. Miroku looked over at Kagome and they both laughed, their laughter making Inuyasha and Koga laugh with them. The car continued on down the highway and they made small talk about what they would do when they got there. Kagome told them about her ofudas that she had with her and Miroku began to wish that he had brought his own. Inuyasha sorely missed his Tetsaiga now. It's been three years since he has last seen his beautiful sword and now that danger threatened him and those he cared for, he was beginning to wish his sword was in his hands. The Tetsaiga had given him strength and protection when they fought together and his missed the feeling of his sword in his hands. But he still had his demon powers and senses, which would be good enough for now. Kagome was a priestess and she would be able to withstand the spiritual powers those priestesses wielded.

The gang looked around at their surroundings as Nanjo City came into view. The place was very small, almost like a town, though it was a city. It reminded Kagome a bit like Ise, though it was a lot more aloof than the ever-growing Ise Prefecture. Nanjo had the smallest population on Okinawa Island and they didn't even have their own school or police station. The houses they passed were small and some were built on top of the other to accommodate more without taking up too much space. Kagome told Koga to keep driving past Azama Beach. They finally got into the village of Chinen and here many people were riding their bicycles as a means of transportation in a small village. Koga had to slow down and clamp down his frustration as bicyclists crossed in front of him. Kagome then told Koga to turn at Chinen Post Office and they went on a long, windy road where trees began to sprout out of the ground for miles.

They all looked around at the greenery and unpopulated area. It was so different from Tokyo's booming city. Finally, they saw a small parking lot up ahead where they had to park and start walking. Koga found a parking stall and they all got out, locking the car in the process.

"So… this is it?" Koga asked, looking up at the looming trees that went for miles above his head. Sunlight poured through the leaves and shone all the way down to Earth.

Kagome shook her head, looking around at the greenery with love and affection. "No…" she whispered. She walked towards the archway that loomed right above the path that took them deeper into the sacred woods. Kagome looked up at the sign on the archway. 'Seifa-Utaki'. _'Here we go…'_ She turned to the side to see Inuyasha standing next to her. Koga and Miroku were behind here, all of them giving her their support and protection. She smiled at Koga and Miroku and then looked at Inuyasha, noticing the way his body was tense and his ears were high on his head. He was alert and ready for a fight, which was why she was worried about bringing him here. These people were holy people, and if they found Inuyasha to be anything but what they liked, they might turn their powers to him. She frowned and bit her bottom lip, fearing for him and Koga.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said, sensing Kagome's fear. He could smell her fear radiating from her in waves and his body began to kick in to her emotion. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand. She looked up at him with wonder and confusion but he smiled encouragingly at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Let's go."

Kagome blinked back her shock and nodded her head with a smile, grateful that she had Inuyasha. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly and they began to walk down the beaten path into the sacred woods. There were only three cars they left behind in the parking lot, besides theirs, so there were a handful of people probably already at Seifa-Utaki. If there were people, then Kagome was sure that the priestesses won't show hostility in front of the people. But then again, she didn't know those priestesses and they probably had different protocols than the priestesses on Honshu.

The sacred forest was beautiful, sparkling with the wonders of nature. The trees loomed tall, covering the sky from the land below. The trees were wide, the trucks a splendid piece of nature's finest work. The ground was littered with green grass, bushes and flowers of many kinds along the land. The path worked its way towards the cliff that came into view. The standing rocks towered just as high as the trees, both trying to win over the other.

Kagome took a deep breath, taking in the lush nature around her. It was beautiful here. No pollution, no buildings, no cars. It was beautiful nature that worked its magic.

"So… why is it that Okinawa has different beliefs than Honshu?" Koga asked, his eyes scanning the forest with caution. He still didn't feel safe knowing that there were priestesses nearby.

Kagome shrugged, keeping her eyes up ahead for any movement or other signs of life. "I really don't know. It must be with the way the islands are just so separated that both inhabitants could create and build their own belief system. Just like how they had a totally different ruling for Okinawa." Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, needing his comfort. He noticed her need and he tightened his hold on her hand. Kagome looked up at him with a smile and they both understood the look in each other's eyes.

"So… there's two sun Gods?" Koga asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. He gazed up towards the back of Kagome's head. But Miroku next to him shook his head and answered.

"There's only one sun God. But both Honshu and Okinawa have different stories of the sun God." Miroku looked to Koga as he saw that the wolf demon was still confused. "It's just like having only one God but people have different views on how that God looks and acts." Koga nodded his head with a shrug, figuring that it made sense. Miroku smirked and looked ahead as the cliffs came to the side of them now, the path taking a small turn. "The sun God, Tedako, sent down two Gods to the islands. The God that came here is known as Amamikiyo, who created this land for other Gods to settle on."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and let Miroku continue. "You see… the people believed that Gods were of the natural world, and so they made everything that lives, everything that is nature. Amamikiyo came here to make a home for all of the Gods that began to create life for humans. They say that this Utaki is where Amamikiyo made their home." Miroku looked up ahead and saw that the rocks were now getting bigger. Masses of huge rocks piled against each other, cut up by the rain that ran down the sides of the cliffs.

Inuyasha sniffed, sensing the presence of people now. Kagome noticed his change in attitude and tugged on his hand.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, seeing his eyes look at her for a second, showing his sense of worry.

"We're getting closer," he said. Koga behind him stiffened and his body became anything but gentle. Even Miroku. The boys all seemed to grow stiff and their auras flared out, sensing for any threats, very cautious about their surroundings. Kagome, too, found herself following them. She flared out her aura towards the path's journey.

There was an opening up ahead where the trees parted and stones sprung up from the ground. The group came into the opening and looked around, seeing only one couple reading a stone block that erected from the ground.

Miroku sighed and looked around in wonder. "This is Ufuguui."

Kagome nodded her head as she let go of Inuyasha's hand, walking down the small steps that led into a flat area. "This is where they held the coronations for the goddess." Inuyasha watched as Kagome moved about the ground, feeling her way into this sacred place. He could tell that she was doing more than just walking around mindlessly. She was feeling for auras, feeling for things not of this world. Kagome's powers and abilities were still out of his comprehension and some he had no idea of. Inuyasha watched her as she moved about and he crossed his arms, waiting for her to come back to his side. Koga and Miroku had moved away a bit, walking around to look at the way the area had been cut away of trees to accommodate people in a coronation.

"Let's go," Kagome said as she nodded her head towards the forest that continued on. She turned around, seeing Inuyasha standing where she left him. She smiled and went back to his side, smiling up at him as he smiled down at her, happy to have her back. They both walked side by side as they continued onto the path leading out of Ufuguui to head into the deeper parts of Utaki. The group continued forward, heading through more towering trees until they came up to a path that separated from the main one and headed into a small cave.

"Yuinchi," Miroku said as Koga looked at the entrance of the cave in suspicion.

Kagome nodded her head, looking past Inuyasha to see the dark cave. "This is where they made the meals for the king."

"King?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at Kagome with confusion. She smiled up at him and nodded her head, continuing the way forward.

"I told you they had their own political system and monarchy."

The path then took them to the deepest part of Utaki. The group stopped at the entrance marked by the two huge rocks that leaned against each other, creating a triangular entrance beneath their towering weight. Kagome sighed in wonder and awe. _'Wow… beautiful…'_ She smiled at the sight of the entrance into what the people of Okinawa believe to be the 'Isle of the Gods'.

Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome, making her snap out of her thoughts quickly. She began to flare out her aura at Inuyasha's sudden reaction. Miroku and Koga both came up to stand next to her and they all looked ahead at the woman that walked out underneath the huge rocks. Inuyasha's growl of warning only increased as the woman continued towards them.

The woman had a white kimono on with a tiara on her head. Her hair was in a braid, going down to her lower back, and her hands were clasped together in front of her, the length of the kimono traveling down to her thighs. She made her way out of the reach of the rocks and stopped a few feet from the group. The woman smirked, her eyes a deep brown as she gazed at the group in front of her.

"Well… what have we here?" Her voice was soft and high but she looked anything but innocent and young. She tilted her head to the side and took in the appearance of the woman the hanyou protected. "One hanyou, one full-blooded wolf demon, one training monk and one priestess."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and moved up to Inuyasha, getting to his side. She ignored his warning growls as he looked at her with a glare that told her to go back behind him. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice gaining the strength and power of who she was. "I demand for you to introduce yourself to me."

The woman then smirked and moved so quickly that Kagome didn't have to time see where she went. The others reacted to the loss of body and they all went into defensive stances, looking around the area for the woman. They searched the empty skies and greenery for any white color. But Kagome concentrated on the woman's aura and found that there were now two more. Kagome gasped and heard a whizzing sound heading straight for Koga. Inuyasha moved as well, as Koga noticed the movement too but was too late.

"Koga!" she screamed, her hands outreached, but could do nothing to stop the ofuda that streamed its way right onto Koga's back. Suddenly, the quiet area was awoken by Koga's scream. Kagome flinched at his painful scream and ran to his side. The ofuda was shocking him, taming his demon into submission as was the priestess' will. Koga fell to his knees and his cries grew softer as he tried to fight the pain that his body was wracked with but gave in to the ofuda's power.

Kagome gasped again and whipped around, her eyes finding Inuyasha's in fear. "Inuyasha!"

Realizing that there was an attack on him, Inuyasha turned around from Kagome and faced the empty space. He heard the whizzing sound again but couldn't see where the hell it was coming from. But he, too, could do nothing as the ofuda slammed its way onto his back and he fell to his knees in pain as the spell worked its magic.

"No!" Kagome screamed, running to Inuyasha's side as his cries reached her ears. But before she could get to him she heard movement in the air and turned just in time to see the woman fall from the sky. The light above flashed against her white kimono, blinding Kagome for a minute. She leaped back in time as the woman struck the empty space with her staff. The rings at the end jingled, her figure suspended in the air as she held onto her staff. Kagome huffed and steadied her footing as she heard two more movements. She quickly glanced to the side to see that there were two other priestesses coming out of the sky and heading for Miroku. _'Miroku…'_ she thought, worrying for his safety.

But Kagome couldn't help him. The woman moved, grabbing her staff out of the ground and heading straight at Kagome. She moved back, dancing with the blows that the woman tried to hit her with. The staff continuously met empty air as Kagome moved faster than the priestess. Kagome jumped up just as the woman struck at Kagome's stomach and she willed one of her ofudas into her palm. The woman looked up in shock as the ofuda materialized and Kagome quickly said the prayer and threw the ofuda at the woman. The listless paper suddenly became erect and firm as it shot its way down to the woman. The priestess grunted and brought her staff up to protect her. The ofuda struck at the staff, sending electric sparks at the contact of two holy powers, and then the ofuda fell listless to the ground. The woman looked up in shock as Kagome came charging down at her.

The woman moved back as Kagome touched ground and kicked off, following the woman while throwing more ofudas at her. She brought out her aura, wrapped it around the woman to subdue her, but the woman only swiped her staff out in a circle around her and Kagome's hold on the woman was gone. She glared at the woman and concentrated as she heard Miroku's grunts on land and Inuyasha and Koga's silent grunts of pain. She took two ofudas, one in each hand between her index and middle finger, and flew them out at the woman. As the woman was busy trying to ward off her magic, Kagome used her aura to wrap around the woman. _'Got you…'_ The woman gasped in shock as her body was squeezed and as they touched ground, Kagome came running towards her. Kagome kicked the staff away and willed the woman into the air. Her aura held the woman above ground. Though it seemed surreal for her hands to be bound tightly to her body by an invisible thing, Kagome held the woman in her aura's grasp.

"Surrender…" Kagome said, her voice firm and determined. She was through with playing this woman's game and wanted her friends to be safe again. "Call off your ofudas and your priestesses or I will kill you."

The woman glared at Kagome, taking her threat into consideration. She sized up Kagome's body, noting the way Kagome stood with such strength and power. She then sighed and nodded her head. The woman looked ahead at the fight that was going on between Miroku and her two priestesses.

"Enough," the woman said. The two priestesses fighting Miroku suddenly stopped and moved back as he was about to attack them again. He grew still as to what suddenly happened, but kept his guard up. At the same time, the ofudas both dropped to the ground and the two boys were freed from the purifying powers. Miroku ran to Inuyasha and Koga's side, seeing to their health.

Kagome turned around and nodded her head, thankful her friends were safe. She then turned back to the woman, still not trusting her. She brought the woman back down and released her hold on the woman's body. The woman sighed and stretched out her arms as they were freed. Kagome watched the woman carefully, making sure that she had nothing up her sleeve.

The woman went for her staff and picked it up, letting the tip touch the ground as she stood tall and faced Kagome. "My name is Hira."

"Hira," Kagome repeated. She nodded her head slightly. "My name is Kagome."

"I know who you are, High Priestess." Hira's eyes were keen and yet they were weary, watching Kagome with suspicion. "I know why you have come here to Okinawa."

"Then you know that my intention is true." Kagome waited as the woman took her words into consideration. "Or did you believe that they were not?" she asked after the woman's silence.

Hira didn't move but her two priestesses had made their way to her side, both standing on each side of her. "It does not matter what your intentions are. You do not belong here."

"Says who?" Kagome watched as Hira made no effort to back up her words. "You are threatened by me," she pointed out.

Hira smiled, her first smile, though it wasn't happy. "Threatened?" she said, drawing out the word.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "You know that by me coming here, I have disturbed your beliefs."

"Indeed you have," Hira said, her voice forceful as she interrupted Kagome. "Then why have you come?" she demanded, stomping her staff on the ground in frustration.

Kagome felt the three walking up behind her but she paid no attention to them. She needed to understand why she was so hated here and why her Brothers never wanted her to come to this beautiful place. "I have come to offer my blessings. I am of this Earth and I can offer my blessings to the Gods of my choosing."

"But not these Gods," Hira said, her eyes glaring at Kagome.

"Why? Your Gods are my Gods alike. They are all the same but just different in the eyes and minds of the beholder." Kagome relaxed her hands at her sides as she felt the wind stir her hair. "You feel threatened by my presence and not by the fact that I have different Gods than you."

Hira nodded her head and took a step forward, slowly walking towards Kagome. Inuyasha was behind Kagome, recovering from the purification of the ofuda and ready to beat the living hell out of that damn woman. Even Koga seemed angry and wanted a piece of the woman. Miroku remained between the two as they all watched Hira with caution.

"Indeed," Hira said, planting her staff on the ground as she stopped just a few feet away from Kagome. "Your presence worries me." Hira lifted her head into the air as she kept her eye contact with Kagome, trying to see inside the girl. "You are the woman that was brought back by the Gods. Or so you say. People are calling you a God." Hira smirked. "But you are not. Gods are one with the earth."

"Yes, they are," Kagome agreed, nodding her head. "And I have not presumed to believe that I am a God. I am just a woman living on this land." Hira didn't seem to believe her and Kagome tried to explain. "I was brought back by the Fates to…"

"The Fates?" Hira asked, her eyes wide with shock and her voice in a mere whisper. Her two priestesses behind her began to whisper to each other.

Kagome nodded her head, seeing the shock they were in, and waited for them to recover. "The Fates were the ones who made me. You see, I was alive once before."

Hira nodded her head. "I know of your legend, priestess. You do not have to tell me."

"Then why is it that you despise me so?" Kagome said, nearly screaming out her frustration. She was trying to understand why the woman just didn't accept her, but she just couldn't figure it out. And Hira was just not leaving her any room to discover the reason on her own. So she wanted Hira to tell her. Kagome waited, his eyes glaring at Hira as her frustration took a hold of her.

After a few seconds, Hira tilted her head and looked up at the sun filtering through the leaves of the trees. "You had been born."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, still not understanding. But she didn't say a word as she waited for Hira to continue.

"When you were born, the world ceased to exist." Hira then looked back down at Kagome as she noticed that the girl was now shocked and confused. "The world is in balance. Always in balance. There is a counterpart for everything. For water, there is fire. For peace, there is evil. Always a counterpart… always balance." Hira lifted up her staff and began to pace back and forth in front of Kagome. "But when you were born, you made a gap in the world's balance. There was no counterpart for you. There was no other equal that could match you."

Kagome brought a hand up to her chest, feeling the jewel within her with her aura. Hira was right. She was exactly right, and Kagome listened to her explanation, though she desperately didn't want to know.

"Priestess Midoriko was born of humans, like all other animals in this world. But your birth was unnatural and it ruined the balance of life and death." Hira's eyes bore into the ground as she thought about the past and this one woman that tore the cycle of life in two. "Your birth brought forth a series of events and therefore, you were the only one who could solve them. Your powers are unnatural," she said, coming to stop in front of Kagome again. Her eyes were firm and hard as she gazed into Kagome's soft ones. She didn't care if she was hurting the girl's feelings. The girl was not a gift to this world. She was a curse. And the Fates had cursed them with this woman. "Midoriko gave you her powers and the Shikon no Tama. You are unbalanced. You hold too much power for one being to contain and yet you were created to use that power and leave this world. But now you are back, and the world is not in balance again."

One of the priestess came up to stand on one side of Hira. "You have too much power and there is no other holy being on this Earth that can match you."

The other priestess moved to the other side of Hira and nodded her head. "You have too much power and there is no demon on this Earth that can defeat you."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and finally felt herself give in to their words. She felt her hurt consume her as their words sunk in and… made sense. Kagome gazed at the ground, confused and hurt, as their words kept hitting her like boulders.

Hira raised her chin, seeing that Kagome was finally understanding why she doesn't like her, why Hira despises the fact that Kagome breathes and lives on this Earth. She was an unnatural being, too much power, too much life within her. She went against balance and time and she had been brought back by the Fates. The Fates had lost their minds when they had first created the girl. Hira had had enough. She turned around, tired of being in this woman's presence and her priestesses followed her. But she didn't move. She had one more thing to say. Hira halted in her steps and turned her head to the side just a bit so Kagome could hear her.

"You are the High Priestess and yet you have no counterpart. No one can defeat you. No one can be your equal. You are defying time and life itself. However, you give the people hope on the future and on life. How is that so when your life is not even in your hands and you were created of an unnatural force?" Hira waited for Kagome's reply, which never came. She sighed and then looked ahead. "Now you know why I despise you High Priestess." The three priestesses then walked down the path leading them back out to the entrance.

Kagome remained shocked in her place, staring at the ground from the words that Hira told her. It was all true. She began to think of her mother and the Fates, how they created her. Her life was a joke. She was their pawn, their toy that they molded every minute to do their bidding. She was a possession of the Fates and had no place in this natural world. Kagome felt like she had been hit by a bull and her breath left her in a rush. _'This isn't possible…'_ She placed her hands on her head to stop the words from repeating themselves in her head.

Inuyasha moved then, going to Kagome's side and taking her into his arms. Kagome felt herself being drawn into a body and Inuyasha's arms were around her, holding her close to him. She held onto her head as she willed Hira's words to stop, but they wouldn't. Inuyasha felt weak as he held Kagome, unable to make her pain go away. And then he smelt it, those salty tears. He knew Kagome was crying as her body wracked with her sobs. He sighed and tightened his hold on her, crushing her against his chest. Kagome let go of her head and brought her hands around Inuyasha's torso as she cried into his chest. But he just held her. He stroked her back, trying to comfort her, but he could do nothing. That woman, Hira, had said words that he too had felt the harsh blow. _'It's not true, Kagome…'_ he thought, placing his cheek on her head as he let her cry. _'None of it is true.'_

Miroku and Koga both stood aside, giving Kagome a minute. Her sobs tore at their hearts as they remembered the words that Hira had told her. Those harsh words they had felt and they could only imagine what Kagome was going through as those words were actually directed at her. But they waited for her to pull herself together.

After a few minutes, Kagome's cries became sniffs and her arms were loose around Inuyasha's body. His hair was tangles in her fingers, but he didn't dislodge her arms from around him. He wanted her in his arms forever. Here, he could protect her. He knew that now. Kagome belonged here in his arms. He didn't want to see her cry or get hurt and not have anything to do to help her. Here, Kagome trusted him. She relied on him to be her rock, and he didn't mind at all. So long as she would stop crying. So long as Kagome was not hurting, he wanted to be by her side. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek once against the top of her head lovingly and knew that they had to get moving.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, willing her to look up at him. Kagome moved a bit in his arms and then moved back enough to lift her head up and look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, the evidence of her tears still evident on her cheeks. His shirt was wet but he didn't care. "You wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked, seeing that she was in no condition to do any more sight-seeing for the day. He wanted to get her back to his room and hold her. What the woman said had definitely got to Kagome, and he could tell. Kagome had believed the woman and he wanted to make sure that Kagome knew it wasn't true. He would tell Kagome tonight, make sure that she would be better, make sure that she wouldn't cry.

Kagome shook her head, trying to untangle her fingers from Inuyasha's hair. "No…" She slowly brought her hands to her side to wipe away the tears from her eyes. But Inuyasha never let her go from his arms. He continued to hold her close to him, letting her compose herself and find the strength to move again. Kagome sniffed back her cries and pushed against Inuyasha's chest, finally being released. She looked up at him one last time with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Inu."

Inuyasha could only nod his head with a frown and look away. The look in Kagome's eyes made him falter. She did seem broken. He was right. Kagome had taken Hira's words to heart and she was trying to hide it from them that she was okay. _'Kagome…'_ She could try and hide it from the boys, but she couldn't hide it from him.

Kagome took a few deep breaths and gazed up at the leaves of the tall trees, trying to will away her emotions. The nature surrounding her helped and she reached out to draw from their energy. They gave her the strength to put a smile on her face, shocking Miroku and Koga but not Inuyasha. "Well… let's go inside. I really want to see Sanguui." Kagome led the way inside, nearly forgetting about the incident that just happened as if it never did.

The four walked through the entrance way made by the two rocks and was welcomed by the towering height of the rocks above. The hall was like an open space made by the rocks of the cliff. Kagome looked above as the sun shone its way through a huge crack to the side, enough to light the inside with light. She gazed around and saw the many offerings of rice cakes and tangerines that the people had made for the Gods. She smiled, twirling around with her arms spread wide to the side of her, as she gazed up at the rocks high above. The others watched as Kagome went to her knees in the middle of the room and offered her prayers. Miroku walked over a few seconds later and did the same, offering his prayers to the Gods of this shrine. The two remained like that while Inuyasha and Koga leaned their backs against the rocks of the entrance. They waited until Miroku and Kagome were finished and stood up.

With a final acknowledgement, Kagome walked out of Sanguui having accomplished her wish. She had seen the Seifa-Utaki and it was a marvelous place, worthy of being the 'Isle of the Gods'. The sacred forest was vast and held so much nature within it that it was like a window into the spiritual world. The group walked back down the long pathway that led to the parking lot and got into their rented car, speeding off from the sacred shrine of Okinawa.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Night had fallen as fast as time had slipped from the group. Kagome wandered in her room aimlessly, trying to figure out the day's events, trying to figure out her life. The moon shone overhead and the stars were out tonight, but she didn't want their company. They could do nothing to help her, they could not take away her pain and confusion. Nature was useless in this matter.

Kagome continued to pace, her white sweatpants sticking to her skin, making her feel some sense of living. But she didn't feel like she was living. _'You are unbalanced…'_ Hira's words rang through her head, making her squint at the thought of them. Kagome stopped pacing, her body slumping over as she grabbed her head, trying to rid it of those thoughts. _'You are unnatural…'_ Kagome whimpered. She shook her head and began to pace again, for what, she didn't know. She wanted to understand why she was living but she was only putting herself down. The truth was harder to accept and she was finding herself getting weaker just thinking about who and what she was. But the High Priestess of Seifa-Utaki definitely knew who she was. And what she was. _'I don't belong in this world…'_ And Kagome believed it.

Time had not been an issue for Kagome. Time was nothing when it came to her life because ever since she had been born, she was told to believe that she would die for the world. She was meant to _die_ in the war for good and evil. Yet, here she was. She was _living_. Living a life that she wanted to, a life that she could have had if she was normal. But she wasn't normal. Nothing of her was normal, and she got that now. Hira was right. She was made from her mother's blood, not from a man and a woman's love. She was brought into this world from a human woman that she didn't even know, a woman that didn't even know she had another child on the way. She was made into a miko at age 5, learning the ways, understanding the beliefs, and above all, staying true to her prophecy. She was given a life that was not truly hers, a life that was already planned out for her and she was just along for the ride. Kagome's eyes snapped up to wall in front of her, shocked and lifeless. _'I wasn't even living…'_

If it was out of pity for herself or sadness, Kagome didn't know, but she couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked her body with pain. She fell to her knees, her cries holding her to the floor. She placed her palms on the ground in front of her as her weight settled on her knees, trying to hold herself up. Kagome closed her eyes and felt all the tears drip down her cheeks and onto the carpet. _'It's true…'_ Hira told the truth. She had good reason to despise her. She was unnatural, she wasn't meant to live or to be brought into this world to begin with. She was created unnaturally and lived an unnatural life that caused unbalance in this world. The only reason why she had been made was to destroy Kano. He was her counterpart. He was her balance. That evil demon was made to become her equal. Kagome felt the bile of the thought in her throat but she couldn't squeeze them out. Her tears kept pouring down her face, her heart constricting in pain.

Kagome's body wracked with sobs, making her chest heave and her lungs burn at the loss of air. She quickly breathed in air, fast and demanding as her lungs were. Using her hands and knees, Kagome crawled to the corner made by the sliding doors and the wall of the bedroom. She saw the relief it held. She could hide herself here, where no one could see her. Kagome flopped her back against the corner and brought her knees to her chest. _'It's all true…'_

Kano Mitsuhada was her counterpart. She was the pure and he was the taint. They were both made for each other. Kagome shook her head in pain, not wanting to believe that she was made for a monster. _'Nooo…'_ She wanted to scream out her pain. Nobody would notice. Nobody was around to see her collapse, giving into the sadness of her worthless life. Kagome's body shook as she wrapped her arms around her legs, keeping her head leaned back against the crook of the walls. Her thoughts kept making her cry, but her thoughts were the truth of her life. A small smile crossed her lips for a moment and a chuckle brought out her insanity.

"What's the point?" she asked herself, her voice weak and small. Kagome never knew that she would feel this way, but she did. She pitied herself. Kagome shook her head, trying to tell herself that she didn't. But she did. She did. She pitied herself, the fact that she was born, the fact that she lived for others besides herself. She pitied who and what she was, for all that she was. Kagome cried even harder, her head coming down to rest on her knees. But her thoughts brought her back to her life now. Her life before had been for someone else and this life is as well. She was brought back by the Fates to destroy Raige. _'That's right…'_ As much as she thought she could live out this new life, she was wrong. It's happening again. She's going through the same thing she had to live through when she was first alive. Except this time, Raige is her counterpart and he is her equal. They were made for each other, and they were made to destroy each other.

"Yes…" Kagome whispered, her heart breaking in silence. "Raige…" she whimpered, wishing he was here to fulfill her wish. She was sick of living a life that wasn't hers. She was so sick of it. No one knew of her problems. No one knew of the woman who had no life of her own, the woman who was burdened with the responsibilities of saving so many lives. No one knew who she really was. Except for one person.

Kagome's head peaked above her knees, her eyes solemn and lifeless as she gazed at the ground in front of her. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice quivering with her lost. Kagome gazed to the conjoining door, her eyes searching for him, her heart wanting him. She needed him. She needed his arms and his reassurance. She needed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, past her pain in her throat.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called, his voice frantic as well as his knocking. But she couldn't answer him. She had used her strength to call for him and hoped that he would come to her. The knocking continued again and this time Inuyasha banged louder. His voice became more frantic as he heard no reply from her. Without a second thought, the door burst open, flying off the lock it held with the wall to reveal a very scared Inuyasha.

But what Inuyasha saw made his senses work overload and his fear came back tenfold. Kagome was huddled against the corner of the wall, her white sweatpants clearly seen in the dark corner she was in. Without another thought, Inuyasha ran to her side, getting there in less than a second. His hands were around her as he brought her into his arms. He could smell her sadness and tears, both mixing together to cause an unappealing scent. One he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to.

"Kagome…" he said, his eyes wide and frantic as he looked her over. She was shaking in his arms and he began to breathe hard, trying to find out what's wrong. "Kagome… what happened?" he asked, feeling her sobs getting harder. "Kagome… please don't cry," he begged. It felt strange to do it, and he would never beg to anyone, but Kagome was an exception. She brought out so many emotions within in, so many things that were unnatural to him, and she made him feel like a completely different person. But he wanted her to stop crying. It killed him when she cried and he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. But what hurt the most was knowing that he couldn't help her.

Inuyasha's golden eyes searched the top of Kagome's head as she latched onto him. Since he had no shirt on, her tears leaked onto his chest, making him feel the trails that leaked down to his sweatpants. But he didn't care. "Kagome… please, talk to me. Tell me what happened," he said. He tried to soothe her. He stroked her back while holding her, but he could tell that she had no intention of talking. Her sobs were still wracking her body and they weren't stopping. So Inuyasha moved a bit so that he was sitting down with her in between his legs. He moved them so he could lean against the sliding doors and hold her against him, letting her cry. He would hold her until the end of the world if she asked him to. He would. Inuyasha sighed and frowned, taking in Kagome's sadness as his own. He tried to breathe steadily, willing her to follow his breathing to calm herself. But he could do nothing as whatever was hurting her kept tormenting her. Kagome just wouldn't stop, and he held her there for a good ten minutes before her sobs finally started to settle. But he didn't say anything. Inuyasha knew Kagome would be worn out after all that crying and he would let her rest before he asked her what happened.

Kagome felt her body settle down against Inuyasha's. His body was warm and his arms were strong as they held her against his chest. His chest was bare and his warm skin was under her palms and against her cheek. She could hear his heart now that she settled down a bit. His heart beat a beautiful rhythm that could lull her to sleep. Her eyes were puffy and she knew they were beat red. Her nose was stuffed and her face leaked with her tears. But her throat was sore from all the crying. Her throat constricted painfully when she tried to swallow and it brought her back to reality. Inuyasha's arms had kept her safe as she had let her barriers down. Only around him would she let her walls down. Only with Inuyasha would she let another person see who she really was. Only with him. Kagome bit her bottom lip as hiccups almost took over her body. She was silent now, staying in Inuyasha's arms quietly. His warmth and strength was all that she needed now. But now, she needed more of him. Kagome shifted a bit, making Inuyasha accommodate her movement. His arms grew a bit loose as he let her move.

Kagome pressed against his chest and pushed herself back a bit to gaze up at Inuyasha. His eyes were what caught her then and were what caught her now. She was drowning in his eyes, and she loved it. She needed it. Inuyasha's eyes were full of helplessness and pain, and she could see that he was hurting while she was hurting. He had shared her pain. Kagome bit her bottom lip, her face in pain as she gazed at him, her eyes begging.

"Make love to me, Inuyasha…" she whispered breathlessly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his ears twitched on his head once those words fell from Kagome's lips. He gazed down at her in shock, seeing the need in her eyes, the heavy need of what she needed from him. Kagome's beautiful chestnut eyes were always what he sought to every day. Her beautiful eyes were the life that he wanted, the beautiful dreams that was held within her bright eyes. But now, Kagome's eyes were dull and lifeless. He had only seen her eyes once like that before. It was when they had found out that their child was meant to die.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, still holding her in his arms, and saw the look on her face. Kagome was in so much pain and she needed him to relieve her pain. She needed him now as much as he needed her. Inuyasha brought one hand to rest on her wet cheek, stroking underneath her puffy eye to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall again. He saw her eyes light up and he smiled, bringing his head down to capture her lips in a blinding kiss.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha kissed her, his lips tender and soft. She melted at his touch and could only wrap her arms around his neck to hang on for dear life. She was falling away, lost in her pain and in his body, thankfully able to forget about her life and Hira's words. Kagome's heart constricted in pain, making her frown against his mouth.

Inuyasha noticed the change and pulled back, his eyes asking her. Kagome looked away, but he didn't let her pull away from him. Inuyasha brought one hand to capture her chin and make her face him. He looked into her eyes that were now saddened and in pain. Her chestnut orbs were showing life again, making Inuyasha want to bring back more of the light that he knew she held.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, sensing her new emotion while he kissed her. He couldn't help but look down at her lips. The temptation of them was too much. He wanted to kiss her again, to run his tongue along those plump lips and savor her taste. But Kagome's eyes needed his attention and he waited for her answer, not moving until she answered him.

Kagome frowned, her face in his hand as he made her look at him. She avoided his gaze for a second and then whispered softly, her heart aching as she said it. "I love you, Inuyasha…"

Time had seemed to stop for the two as Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's avoided eyes with shock. He took in her words, replayed them in his mind, feeling them and melding them into his heart, his soul. He felt the need to cry, the need to hold Kagome in his arms, the need to show her how much he loved her too. How much he desperately needed her day and night and how much he missed her since she's been gone. Inuyasha frowned, releasing Kagome's chin to close the gap between them and kiss her with so much passion that he moaned.

Kagome let her tears fall as Inuyasha accepted her love, taking her into his arms and carrying her over to her bed. He settled her down on the mattress slowly and easily, taking care of her body as much as he had taken care of her pain. Kagome only cried even more just thinking about him and how much he completed her.

Inuyasha pulled back as he settled his weight over Kagome. He wiped away her tears, whispering to her that he was there and he would take care of her. "I still care about you, Kagome," he said, making Kagome stop her crying to look up at him. "I still care for you a lot," he confessed, a small smile on his face, remembering what she had told him at Naishiro.

Kagome could only smile at him and let her tears fall down. Inuyasha reached up to wipe away her tears and slowly bent down to kiss them away. Kagome shifted under his body, moving so that her hands could feel their way against his smooth chest. Inuyasha's body was warm while her hands had their way, taking as much as he offered them. He would comfort her because she asked him to, and she was thankful. She needed someone who cared about her to help her through this. She needed someone who would be there to hold her as she fell. She needed Inuyasha, if only just for this night.

Inuyasha kissed his way down to her chin, licking at the tears that remained there. He felt Kagome shiver under his menstruations and he reveled in the feel of her soft body beneath his. His desire for her rose up swiftly, heating his body until all he could think about was Kagome and fulfilling her needs, as much as his own. Inuyasha went to the crook of her neck and nuzzled her, feeling the need to cry at the fact that he had Kagome back. He hadn't been able to show Kagome how much he missed her, how happy he was that she had come back to him. The first day he saw her, he was in shock and denial. But he wanted to hold her, he wanted to run his fingers along her body, every inch of her, to make sure that she wasn't another one of his dreams. He wanted to make love to her, showing her how much he missed and loved her. But he couldn't do that. Now, he could. And he would.

A growl escaped Inuyasha, but it wasn't dangerous. His demon let out an erotic purr, ending up in a growl, as Inuyasha licked Kagome's neck affectionately. Her hands came to tangle up in his hair as she moaned and he felt the heavy need to pierce her skin with his fangs. Now, he knew what it meant. This need he had when he was around Kagome or when he thought about her. And only her. This need to pierce her skin, to be by her side, to watch her smile and cry, to laugh and love her. This need was from deep within him, from his demon who desperately called out to his other half.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice in pain. He loved her so much. His heart ached to have her with him and his mind was reeling with the fact that he actually had her back and beneath him. She was his. No one else's and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. That alone made Inuyasha take a deep breath, drawing in strength and releasing his warm breath against her neck, making her shiver. Kagome brought her hands down to his cheeks, tilting his face up so that she could look at him. What Inuyasha saw in Kagome's eyes was total and unconditional devotion. He flinched back and frowned, her hands falling away as she looked at him with confusion, thinking something was wrong. But Inuyasha just went back down to her neck, drawing in her scent. His erection was heavy and full but he wanted to revel in Kagome's body. She was his for the taking and he would see to her desire and much more.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain as he nuzzled her neck again, unable to stop himself. "God… Kagome…" he whispered painfully, feeling her hands tangle themselves back in his hair to rub on his scalp. The sensations she brought melted his heart and she knew just what he wanted, what he needed. She knew his weak spots, the places where he would bend over and scratch himself like a sated dog. She just knew him, in so many ways. Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome's neck, his lips trembling as his heart filled up and he felt complete with accepting his emotions. Now he knew what all of this was. "I love you, my koiishi…" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she looked down to the silver hair above her chin. She grabbed Inuyasha's chin with her palms and brought his face up so she could see his eyes. His golden orbs were swirling with so many emotions but there was one that she saw. One that she had seen so many times before when she had Inuyasha by her side. She saw his love for her. It was there, and Kagome could only cry even more. Her heart began to ache and her chest constricted in pain, crying so much took its toll on her, but hearing Inuyasha tell her that he loved her brought out the best of her tears. "Oh, Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice quivering with happiness. She had come back for him, and to hear him say that, it made all of her suffering and unhappiness worth it. To come back to a life that will never be in her hands for him, to hear him say that, was worth every minute she suffered.

Inuyasha smiled, seeing the love and devotion in her eyes, and gave himself up to her love. He moved up to kiss her, surrendering to her power she had over him. Her lips were soft and inviting as she allowed him entrance into her mouth, tasting her essence. Inuyasha felt in pure bliss as he claimed Kagome for his own, his demon sated at having Kagome for himself. His hands moved then, wanting to touch her skin and feel it against his body. He brought the bottom of her shirt up slowly, letting it tickle against her skin and making her shiver in response. He released her mouth, moving back so she could get out of her shirt as he lifted it over her head. He tossed the shirt to the ground and his eyes found her own, captured by their beauty as he once was before. Inuyasha moved back down to her lips, kissing her for all it was worth, for all the time they had been separated from each other. Now, they would make up for it. They would make up those three years they had apart.

Reaching behind her, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up, arching her back against him as he pressed her breasts into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him as they kept their kiss. He growled at the feel of the fabric of her bra against his skin, and reached for the clasp that kept her breasts from him. Releasing the clip, he laid her back against the sheets and licked her lips as a farewell. He moved back to take off her bra, slowly, while he gazed at her skin that was revealed to him. Her shoulders were bare now as the straps were gone and his gaze was caught on her breasts that peaked out as he dropped the bra to the ground. Inuyasha felt his groin tighten in response to her peaks already hard and swollen for his touch. With deliberate slowness, Inuyasha moved to one breast, licking a circle around her areola to tease her. Kagome arched her back off the bed, wanting him to take her into his mouth but he wouldn't oblige her. She became restless, just what he wanted, and began to grab fistfuls of the sheets into her hands.

Finally giving her release, Inuyasha brought her nipple into his mouth and they both moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha took his time, savoring her breast like a baby at a bottle. He sucked hard on her, wanting her to give him everything she had as he greedily took her body for his own. Inuyasha then moved to the other one, leaving the last swollen and taut, the skin pink from his suckling. He took his time with this breast too, feeling Kagome squirm under his slow torment. He was torturing her body and senses and he knew it, but he loved it. He gained power in knowing that she wanted him so bad and he wanted her to, because that was exactly how he felt. She didn't have to suck on him or touch him all over his body to make him want her with a passion of a thousand men. By just looking into Kagome's eyes and smelling her sweet arousal, he would want her more than life itself.

"Inu… please… stop…" Kagome begged, wanting him to release her from his torture.

Inuyasha smirked onto her breast, releasing it with a tug of his teeth, making Kagome cry out as a rush of liquid spread onto her panty. Her panty was already wet and she wanted it gone, along with her pants. But he wanted to take his time with her, and she loved the affection he was giving her body. If she could, she would will the time to stop now so they could have all the time in the world to love each other's body.

Running his hands down her stomach, Kagome shivered in response. His touches left a blazing trail of fire wherever they went, making Kagome moan in response. Her body was alive and on fire. Here, now, with Inuyasha, Kagome felt alive. Truly alive.

Grabbing onto her sweatpants, Inuyasha pulled them down, moving his body lower so that he could run his eyes along the skin that was revealed to him. Her legs were smooth and creamy as the white pants was taken off and thrown with the other clothing. Inuyasha looked up at the lonely panty that remained on Kagome's body. It won't be there for very long. Inuyasha ran his hands up her legs, making Kagome's body twitch and she moved in bed. Inuyasha moved with her, not letting her get away from him or his touches. He was going to worship and savor her body and he wouldn't have it any other way. He grabbed onto her panty and pulled them down on both sides of her, running his knuckles against her thighs and down to her legs. Kagome moaned, her head tossing back and forth on the pillow as her hands bunched up in the sheets. She was losing control and he loved it.

Once the discarded panty was out of view, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's eyes. She gazed down at him, her chestnuts swirling with lust and love, both a combination of danger. Inuyasha knew his own eyes were showing the same as her hunger for him grew even more. He then let his eyes wander along her body. He took in her swollen peaks, thinking that they would have more of his mouth, and then went down to her belly button. Her dark curls greeted him and her legs were shut, guarding him from her treasure. _'Open your legs,'_ his demon growled within him. Inuyasha growled and came stalking up to her like an animal. Kagome watched him, seeing the new desire radiate out of him in just a second. He changed into some kind of animal as he stopped right above her abdomen, his body above her legs.

"Open your legs for me, koi," he said, his voice in a harsh whisper as he tried to keep himself together. Kagome obliged him in a second, slowly opening her legs so that he could see his treasure. _'Mine.'_ Kagome's juices were glistening her sex, making him lick his lips in excitement. Inuyasha moved his body down between her legs and settled himself there, taking in her sweet scent of arousal. He released his breath after a few seconds of holding it in, not wanting to get rid of the smell. Kagome's arousal was like a hit to his balls as it tightened in pain, wanting release. He took another breath, unable to get enough of her smell. And then, Inuyasha brought his head down to lick at her bud, making Kagome cry out and arch her back. Her hands came to his hair, bunching in his locks to keep his head at her entrance. But he had no other place he wanted to be at more and so he stayed there and licked at her juices greedily.

Kagome tossed and turned as Inuyasha licked and ate her greedily. She couldn't stop the moans and the cries that came out of her mouth. He was bringing her body to life and she couldn't think anymore. All she could think of was him and his body, what he had to give her. He was doing things to her that she had forgotten how it felt like after three years. But now it was coming back, and she loved every minute of it.

Inuyasha picked up his pace as he felt Kagome's fingers move up to rub against his ears. His growl radiated out of him and Kagome cried out as the sensation brought her closer to her peak. His growls vibrated against her bud and made her lose all control. Inuyasha kept licking at her, diving his tongue into her entrance and then coming back to play with her bud. She tasted so sweet, her taste arousing him even more and making his dick pulse with the need to be in her. Inuyasha flicked his tongue faster and soon Kagome peaked, going over the cliff of ecstasy that he brought her to. Kagome cried out his name, bunching her hands in his hair in ecstasy.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she came back from the shock of her orgasm. Her hands loosened in his hair and her cheek rested against the pillow as she slowly crawled back to Earth.

Kagome's juices poured out of her, her orgasm sending out more of her desire for him. Inuyasha greedily took everything, wanting more of her taste. He began to lick her again, unable to get enough, and soon he was building up her desire again. Kagome began to move against the sheets, her moans starting up a new desire that only he could control. Inuyasha brought his hand up, scratching his claws gently along her inner thigh. Kagome cried out his name as he built on her desire for him. He kept licking her, his mouth now in a frenzy. He seemed like a hungry animal, needing her juices like he needed life. Inuyasha ate at her eagerly, pushing his tongue as deep as he could as he nuzzled his nose against her bud. This brought Kagome over the edge, her back arching off the bed as Inuyasha's wonderful mouth knew exactly what it was doing. She came for him, allowing him to have another taste of her juices, which he took greedily. He slurped at her, turning his head side to side to try and get a good angle into her entrance. His demon growled greedily, wanting more of its mate, and Inuyasha only obliged his demon.

Reaching up, Inuyasha spread Kagome's lips apart so he could taste every part of her. Kagome moaned, tired and hungry. Inuyasha wanted more of her taste but she wanted more from him body. "Inuyasha…" she said, her voice showing her weariness and pleasure.

But the hanyou couldn't hear her as he kept licking her greedily, his demon now in control of his body. Kagome moaned, unable to get out of his hold on her, and just gave up to his mouth. Inuyasha's growl was different now, more guttural and animalistic as his lips vibrated against her bud. Kagome moaned and arched her back, reaching up to his ears to rub them in time of his tongue thrusting into her. Inuyasha ran his hands down both her legs and grabbed underneath her knees to bring her legs up around his shoulders. She locked her ankles together as his head was a prisoner against her womanhood. But he had no problem with that. Inuyasha fed on her, unable to get enough, his demon wanting more. He didn't know what took over him but he knew it was an instinct deep within him that wanted and needed Kagome. He has never felt this way before about anyone. Only Kagome did this to him. Only Kagome made him lose his control he had over his demon. His demon was the one who wanted Kagome as much as he did.

Kagome came again, arching her back off the mattress in pure bliss. She breathed hard, taking in gulps of air as her third orgasm rocked her silly. Her eyes were closed in weariness and pleasure as she tried to get her senses back. Inuyasha was still at her core, licking up her juices, and she could only smile. He was the demon that she knew him to be now. Then, she felt the loss of his tongue as Inuyasha pushed back against her ankles. Her legs fell to the side listlessly, her weariness of having three orgasms in a row showing.

Inuyasha moved back and took off his sweatpants, revealing his aching dick that strained and stretched until it hurt painfully. His dick was begging to be within Kagome and he would fulfill its wish. Inuyasha moved up Kagome's body, taking in the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath and settle back onto the mattress. He felt an inward pride of leaving Kagome like this, so sated and weary. It was a fulfillment that he hadn't felt in three years. Inuyasha brought his lips to Kagome's as she moved to meet him, her eyes still closed in bliss. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, making Inuyasha smile at the fact that she still had strength for him.

"I want you, Inu," Kagome whispered, opening her legs wider for him. He smiled and settled down against her, his dick lying just above her entrance. She could feel her womb clench in anticipation and her bud pulsed with the need of him within her.

Inuyasha kissed her one last time tenderly. "I want you too, koi." Kagome smiled up at him and he brought his head against her core. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes at the feel of him there but Inuyasha froze. "Look at me, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the order. His voice was dark passion and she could hear his demon coming out. Inuyasha rarely lost his control over his demon but it's happened a lot when they were making love. His demon always came out in one way or the other and she loved it when Inuyasha lost all his control over his body and his demon. Now, he was doing just that. Inuyasha's golden eyes were hard as he stared at her, keeping her eyes locked with his as he wanted to see her every reaction as he entered her.

Slowly, Inuyasha stretched Kagome out, pushing himself into her warmth. She was tight as a closed fist and he himself nearly closed his eyes in pure bliss. He could feel her muscles contracting over his dick and Inuyasha nearly lost his control, wanting to pound into her heat mindlessly. But he held himself together. He wanted to watch Kagome's pleasure pour out of her. For three years, he hadn't seen her like this, and now he would make the most of it. Inuyasha continued into her and Kagome moaned in pain and pleasure, the size of him stretching her out to her fullest. He wasn't even halfway in yet and she already felt the pain of not having him for so long. Kagome closed her eyes as she squinted at the pleasure/pain.

"Open you eyes Kagome," Inuyasha growled, the sound deadly though she knew he was not mad at her. She opened her eyes to view his ones, drowning in his swirling orbs. "Don't look away from me." Kagome nodded her head and her hands fluttered on his shoulders, feeling his muscles moved underneath. Inuyasha continued in, not wanting to get out until he got himself totally in her. Kagome bit her bottom lip but kept staring at him like he commanded. Her eyes showed him her pain and pleasure as he entered and buried himself to the hilt. Inuyasha felt like his eyes would roll to the back of his head any time now as Kagome's muscles contracted around him, not used to his size or the invasion. Inuyasha began to breathe hard, trying to control himself as he pulled out and slowly went back in.

Now, Kagome couldn't hold onto her control. She moaned and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of him inside of her. But now, Inuyasha didn't care. He let her have her way as he had his way with her body. He slowly pumped into her, taking care of seeing to her ultimate climax, wanting to take it slow. Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain and pleasure, letting it consume him. Kagome was so tight that he wanted to scream, but he could only groan in frustration and lust as he pumped into her. She was driving him mad. The feel of her squeezing the life out of him was enough for Inuyasha to lose control.

"I love you so much," Inuyasha whispered, bringing his head down to her breast. He began to suckle on one, living up to his promise that they were going to get more of his attention.

Kagome moaned and arched off the bed as Inuyasha continued to work her out. "I love you too… more than you know, Inu." She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she buried her hands in his hair as he sucked on her breast. But Inuyasha pulled back when he smelt her tears and looked up at her. Kagome's eyes locked with his, pain and happiness filled within them. He smiled, his gut clenching as he kept pumping into her, and leaned down to lick away her tears.

His breath flew against her cheek as he kept with the pace, slow and deliberate to make Kagome lose control. But he was the one losing control. Kagome did things to him that he would never understand, but he loved it. Suddenly, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her butt higher so he could go a bit deeper.

"Faster, Inu…" she said, wanting to feel him.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her hungrily and obliged. He picked up the pace a bit, their skin coming together to make a small sound as they hit each other in pleasure. He was losing control and her body was doing things he's never felt before. Not with anyone but Kagome. Inuyasha groaned out loud as he picked up the pace, already losing himself. Kagome moaned and cried out, her peak coming fast and soon. She could feel every part of Inuyasha's dick within her as he went in and out and it was driving her over the edge. Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders as he picked up the pace again, he wanting to follow her over the edge.

They began to breathe hard, both finding their peaks coming together. But then Inuyasha's demon came to the surface and his fangs elongated, exploding like shards in his mouth. The pain of them was extreme and Inuyasha had to bite down the groan of pain that his fangs brought. But he didn't lose his rhythm as he continued inside of Kagome, finding their releases soon. His urge to bite her was strong, stronger than before when they had elongated. Now, his demon wanted to claim Kagome. This Inuyasha understood. Kagome was his mate, his one and only other, and his demon knew it more than he did. Inuyasha huffed, trying to control himself as he held himself above Kagome and pumped into her. He wouldn't bite her. He just needed to control his demon and the need would go away. But it didn't.

Kagome looked up to see that Inuyasha seemed in pain. His mouth was closed tight but she could see the tip of his fangs coming out. She closed her eyes and moaned as he hit her spot but then she opened them again to gaze up at him. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, catching his attention. His eyes were hard as they gazed down at her. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head, disregarding her question, and continued to pump. But Kagome grabbed his face between her palms and made him look at her. "Inu…"

Inuyasha frowned, seeing that she knew so much about him. He showed her his teeth, her eyes widening in response, and then shook his head. "Don't worry," he said, pumping and feeling her walls clamp around him. She was close. "It's alright," he gritted.

"No…" Kagome said. Out of reflex, Kagome brought Inuyasha's head down to her throat, making him lose his rhythm for just a second. Kagome sighed as he continued and she moaned at the feel of him getting faster and more desperate. "Go ahead…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words and he flinched back to look up at Kagome. But her face showed him her love and devotion. Her smile remained on her face and her eyes were accepting. Inuyasha felt his heart constrict in pain at the look she gave him. She trusted so much in him. "Kagome…" he said, getting past the lump in his throat. "I want… I want to mark you."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding what Inuyasha wanted. "I know." She knew that this was his demon's desire. His demon was coming out and she remembered when they had been at her shrine and he had pinned her against the shrine house. His fangs had elongated then, too, and he had the urge to stay against her neck. Though she didn't understand it then, Kagome had thought about it since then and knew what it meant. Inuyasha had found his mate, his demon had found its mate, and they both chose her. Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha, seeing his fear and uncertainty. But she could only smile acceptingly up at him, loving him for who he was. "I want to be your mate."

That got Inuyasha. He stopped his rhythm, his pumping ceasing, and making Kagome look up at him with confusion and worry, thinking she said something wrong. But Inuyasha could only stare into Kagome's eyes, dumbstruck as to what she had told him. _'She… wants to be my mate.'_ He couldn't believe what Kagome had said, but she said it, and she was looking at him with fear. Inuyasha hurried to wipe away her fear, smiling at her as her words sunk in and he felt complete. His heart swelled with love, love for this one woman that was his mate and his world. And she accepted him as her mate as well. His demon nearly growled in approval, but he had the urge to cry. And Inuyasha did.

"Inu…" Kagome said with worry, reaching up to wipe the tear that streaked from his golden eye. Inuyasha smiled and moved to kiss her tenderly on the lips. He whimpered against her lips, making Kagome rub his scalp lovingly, trying to ease his pain.

Inuyasha moved back and went to Kagome's neck, now continuing the pace. Kagome moaned and moved her head to the side to accommodate him as she wrapped her legs tighter around him, enjoying the sensations he brought her body. "Thank you… Kagome…" he said. She accepted him. Him, a lowly hanyou. Inuyasha's fangs elongated and he opened his mouth, able to see the sharp tips of their huge size. He licked Kagome's pulse, feeling his demon tremble at what's going to happen, anticipating the climax of their orgasms together. Inuyasha thanked Buddha for Kagome and raked his fangs along her neck, over her collar bone, down to her breast. He kissed the spot right above her heart and opened his mouth. His pace picked up as his demon sensed the marking and his fangs began to leak with a purple fluid. At once, Inuyasha's instincts took over and he sunk his fangs into Kagome's skin, piercing above her heart and making his mark on his true mate.

Kagome cried out as she climaxed, the pain of his bite mixing with the pleasure of lovemaking. She came with a force that she's never experienced before, climbing higher and higher and running into another climax. Her back arched off the bed as the climaxes mingled together, two becoming one, just as Inuyasha made them to be. Inuyasha came right after Kagome, following her over the cliff and leaving his mark on her and in her. His demon growled as the purple fluid leaked into the puncture wounds Inuyasha made with his fangs. He tasted Kagome's blood and sucked on it, loving the taste. But then his head came back to earth and his dick was sated for the time being. His demon drew back, sated and tamed by this one woman who could do that. Inuyasha drew his head back and licked his bite, his fangs leaving their mark permanently on her skin. The purple fluid was part of the marking, only coming out once in an Inu-demon's life. His father had told him about it when he had passed puberty. The marking of a mate was a once in a lifetime thing. There was only one mate for them and they would search the world for that one woman. And when they choose to mark their mate, the liquid would leak from their fangs and enter the skin of their mate to insure that the mark never seals. The liquid also did something to them, but Inuyasha didn't want to tell Kagome. He was too happy and in bliss to get back to reality yet.

Kagome stirred beneath him, making him jump out of his thoughts. Inuyasha pushed himself off of Kagome after he had collapsed on her, and looked down into her eyes. She was smiling up at him with a loving look in her eyes, making Inuyasha melt and feel like he was the luckiest man in the world. But to him, he was indeed.

Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her lovingly. "I love you…"

Kagome smiled as he moved back. "I love you too." Inuyasha smiled, his ears perking as she said those words, making Kagome giggle at the action. She could feel her womanhood clench on him, still inside her. And she felt him grow in response to her body. At once, the atmosphere between them changed, their desires rising up again. Kagome giggled again and placed her hand against his chest.

"You are… unbelievable," she said, closing her eyes with a moan as he began to move inside of her. She could feel his tip, moving back and forth inside of her, making her wet channel greedily accept his movement.

Inuyasha smirked, his ego clearly showing on his face. "Why thank you." Kagome opened her eyes to glare up at him, the two laughing together. Inuyasha moved down to capture Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss they shared while he built their pleasures again.

Kagome couldn't stop from moaning. He gave her so much pleasure that it was unbelievable. Inuyasha brought out the wild side in her, always. He picked up the pace, this time going faster than his deliberate slowness before. Now, Inuyasha wanted everything she had to give him, and nothing less. He wanted her from behind, and she let him take her that way. Inuyasha went deeper into her, having to coax her down before he could start his wild frenzy on her body. Kagome loved it when he lost control and he was losing his control again, just as she was. Inuyasha was behind her, slapping his pelvis against her ass as he went deeper into her body. Kagome cried out as his hand moved to play with her bud while the other grasped her shoulder to pull her back against him, hard. Their skins smacked against each other, both riding out on each other's desire for one another. Inuyasha groaned, her channel gripping him and teasing him, making him lose control. His hips went faster, using his demon speed to bring them to a climax. Kagome couldn't keep up with his pace so she held herself on her hands and let him do the work. Her head twisted and turned as her hair fell on both sides of her face. Then, Inuyasha did something to her body that made her cry out in passion.

Kagome tossed her head up, her hair falling along her back and teasing her sensitive skin. She cried out Inuyasha's name as she came, her head tossed up to the heavens as Inuyasha watched her, riding on her orgasm. He came right after, watching the way she arched her back and tossed her head back. It was erotic and sexy at the same time, drawing on his orgasm. Inuyasha growled out Kagome's name as he came, sending his seed into her body again, making sure that she had him in every way possible.

With a sigh, Kagome sank down to the pillows, her hands losing their energy as she lay against the mattress, bringing Inuyasha with her. Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's back, sending butterfly kisses along her spine. She smiled, still disbelieving that this was actually happening. Inuyasha and she were together. They were together and in love. Nothing could get any better than this.

"I like it when you do that," Inuyasha said, his husky voice floating over her sensitive back.

Kagome arched her eyebrow, her cheek lying against the pillow though she couldn't see him. "Really? Which part? The orgasm or the scream?" she teased.

Inuyasha kissed her right on her shoulder. "Both. But I like it when you toss your hair back. It's… sexy," he said as he came over her shoulder to wiggle his eyes at her. Kagome giggled and moved so that he could kiss her while she kept her cheek against the pillow. Inuyasha sighed when he moved back. "I don't want to get out."

Kagome chuckled and brought up her left hand to push him back. "Get out, egotistic hanyou." Inuyasha chuckled and did as she said. He pulled himself out, already missing the loss of her warmth, and moved to her right side. Kagome flipped her head over so that she could see him as he got comfortable next to her. She was too tired to move, too tired to get up and do anything else. But he definitely seemed ready to do more than just lie here.

"Great…" she said, closing her eyes in exhaustion. Inuyasha chuckled and brought a tendril of her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't worry, koi. I'll let you rest for a bit."

"A bit?" she said, looking up at him to see his cocky smirk. Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and smiled. "Punk." Inuyasha laughed and the two relaxed against each other for a few minutes, reveling in the fact that they were together. Inuyasha moved Kagome against his chest and she draped her right leg over his abdomen. In a few minutes, she fell asleep in his arms.

The night was hers as she awoke to the steady rise and fall of something. Kagome roused from her beautiful dreams, one where she and Inuyasha had slept together and told each other that they loved one another. She moaned, not wanting to awaken from that dream, but couldn't help the awareness that was coming to her. The room was lit a bit from the moon's glow outside. It was making its way down to shine into her room, which made Kagome wonder what time it was for the moon to be so low in the sky.

The rise and fall underneath her brought her back into focus and Kagome became acutely aware of the skin against her skin. She was draped over a body. _'Inuyasha?'_ she thought, trying to fight the urge to believe that her dream was real. But the more Kagome's senses began to work, the more she was starting to believe that her dream wasn't a dream. It was only a dream come true. Kagome smiled, moving her fingers along the hard chest beneath her. The body moved beneath her touch, making Kagome smile.

"Had a good sleep?"

Kagome closed her eyes as a rush of emotions came flooding into her. She was so happy to hear his voice, knowing what they did. She was hurting because she knew that this was only for tonight. She was sad because they had only tonight to be together.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sensing her change of mood. Kagome blinked back her thoughts and smiled, pushing up so that she could gaze up at him. She was suddenly aware of how her soft body was fit so tight against his hard one. Her breast lay on top of his chest and her womanhood was against his hip. She flushed.

"Inuyasha… did we… I mean…" she fished for words to say while the blush remained on her face.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, humored at her embarrassment after what they shared. After all these years. "Did we make love?" he finished for her. Kagome looked up at him shyly, her eyes innocent, making him want to kiss her deeply. Inuyasha shook his head with a chuckle and brought her hair behind her ear. "Yeah… we did. Twice," he said, giving her a huge grin.

Kagome slapped his chest at his pride. Inuyasha just laughed and ran his hand absentmindedly along her back. Kagome sighed and brought her head back down to his chest, lost in the moment of being with him. The two remained in each other's company for a few minutes, both not wanting to talk. They touched each other's skin, marveling at the feel of each other, marveling at the fact that they were with each other. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's chest.

"You're beautiful." Inuyasha laughed, making Kagome bounce on his chest as she giggled with him. "What?" she asked with laughter.

"You should never tell a man he's beautiful," he said, bursting out in a fit of laughter again. Kagome smiled and stifled her giggle as she pushed herself up to look at him, trying to be serious.

"Why? You are…" she said insistently. Inuyasha flipped them over, pinning Kagome down with his weight. She giggled, feeling trapped but not threatened by his playful action. Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome, his laughter coming to a small chuckle as he lost himself in Kagome's beauty. His face became serious, lost in her face and taking in her eyes. Kagome noticed his quietness and waited patiently for him, running her hands along his arms that remained pinned on both sides of her. She could feel every muscle in his arms, his veins like speed bumps under the skin.

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes lost in her gaze. "You are so beautiful." Kagome smiled, her eyes showing her love for him. Inuyasha brought his head down and kissed her tenderly, loving her mouth with his own. Soon, they were both breathing hard and their desires were rising with each stroke of their tongues. Inuyasha touched Kagome's entrance and found that she was ready for him. He smiled into their kiss and felt her legs open for him, accepting his weight onto her body. Inuyasha sighed, unable to believe the treasure that he had. Kagome was a beautiful treasure indeed. He slowly entered her and she suddenly bucked her hips, making them flip over.

Their kiss was broken as Kagome moved so that she straddled him, his dick still in her. Inuyasha looked up at her with his eyebrow arched and a smirk on his face. Kagome smiled at him as she rode him, unable to stop. "I want to do it now," she said with small pants. Inuyasha didn't complain as he just laid there and watched Kagome work her desire on him. She used his body for her own, moving her hands to better brace herself on his abdomen or his thighs as she pushed down onto his pelvis. Soon, he was helping her, unable to stand by and watch. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and thrust his hips up in rhythm with her. They were both falling quickly.

A bead of sweat dripped down the valley between Kagome's breasts, catching Inuyasha's attention. He released his hold on her waist and used his elbows to push his upper body up. Kagome watched him, her hair bouncing around her as she rode him. Her hands came around his neck, helping to keep him to her, as he found the sweat and licked her chest. Kagome moaned and rode him faster, her face in pure pleasure and pain as her orgasm came closer. Inuyasha growled, falling back down to the pillows to grab her waist, his claws digging into her skin, and pound himself up against her. Kagome cried out as she came, making Inuyasha grit out Kagome's name and follow her lead. She shivered as she came back down from her high and fell on top of Inuyasha's chest. Her black hair fell like a silky cloth, tingling against Inuyasha's sensitive skin. He reached up and stroked Kagome's back, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, koi," he said. No matter how many times he said it, they wouldn't add up to how much he truly loved her. Inuyasha's heart ached in his chest, filled with love and content. He was happy. He was complete. Kagome was with him and he had her in his arms, in more ways than one, and that thought alone made him feel elated.

Kagome smiled against his chest, her breath coming out in huffs as it warmed his skin. "I love you too, Inu…" She smiled, truly meaning it. It felt so surreal to have Inuyasha with her like this. This feeling, this feeling of love and happiness and content, which only he could bring, was what she had come back for. And now, after all that has happened, she had them. She had Inuyasha. And Kagome couldn't ask for anything else at this moment. She never wanted this moment to end.

Pushing herself up, Kagome pulled herself off of Inuyasha and laid next to his side, keeping her leg on top of his left one. She gazed out through the sliding door at the moon that began its way down into her room.

"What time is it?" she asked, curious as to why the moon was so low.

"It's almost 4. Sun should be coming up in a couple of hours."

Kagome frowned, suddenly wishing that she had never asked him. The new day meant that this night would have to be forgotten. Thoughts of what the future had for them began to swamp Kagome so fast that she nearly whimpered at the problems that awaited them.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, looking down at the top of her head. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" He could feel her aura change to sadness, which was something that he definitely wasn't feeling right now. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's back, dancing his fingers along her shoulder and back down to her back, waiting for her to answer.

"I just… I don't want this night to end."

Inuyasha frowned, understanding what she meant. He also feared the dawn of a new day. It would mean that their night together would be forgotten and kept a secret between the two of them. They would have to continue on their life like this had never happened, like their love for each other never existed. Which was impossible to do. Inuyasha sighed. "I know. Me too."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just savoring in the moment. Then, Kagome gasped and moved out of Inuyasha's arms, making him watch her with confusion. Kagome sat up against him and looked down at her breast. Inuyasha's mark lay right above her heart. There were two puncture marks from his fangs and the skin tingled, warming at the thought of how it got there. Kagome smiled, looking down at Inuyasha.

"I'm your mate," she said, happiness radiating from her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled back, happy to see that she was happy about it. "Yeah…" He watched as Kagome looked back down at his mark on her. He felt pride when he looked at his mark, reminding him that Kagome was his, and he was hers. But he still needed to explain to her what this meant. Inuyasha sighed, catching Kagome's attention as her fingers left his mark to lie on his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "There's something that you have to know about our mating." Kagome tilted her head, taking in his words and wondering what he meant. Inuyasha sighed and pushed himself up as he scooted back so that he could lean against the headboard. He pulled Kagome with him, not wanting to be without her warmth for a second. Kagome went into his arms, gazing up at him and waiting for him to speak. After a few seconds, Inuyasha gazed ahead, unable to look into her eyes and see her reaction.

"Kagome… when I bit you, I did more than just bite you."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah… I know. I know demons have different ways of marking their females. It's just the way you are," she said, wondering why he was talking about this.

Inuyasha shook his head, still looking ahead. "No, that's not what I meant." Kagome scrunched her eyes as she gazed up at him. "When I bit you… I sealed us together." Kagome moved back a bit so she could look at him, but Inuyasha didn't want to look into her eyes. He tried to avoid them as best he could, much to her frustration.

"Inuyasha," she said, giving up on getting him to look at her. "What do you mean?" She wanted him to give her the whole truth. She knew that Inu-demons mate for life, they have only one mate in this world. But she didn't know what else came with it. Then, an image of Inutaisho and Izayoi flew into her mind and Kagome's eyes widened. _'Aunt Izzy… she's never aged…'_ Kagome looked to the side, her mind putting the pieces together as Inuyasha finally turned to look at her, seeing that she was understanding.

Inuyasha frowned, afraid of Kagome's rejection. "When we mark our mates, a sort of fluid comes out of our fangs." Kagome's eyes flew to his, shocked as to how this mating actually works. "When we bite into our mate," he continued, watching her wearily to note her every movement, "the fluid sinks into the flesh and its chemical components make it so that the wound can never heal. That's why our mark will remain on our mates forever." Inuyasha waited for Kagome to say something, watching the way her eyes changed from confusion to nothing. She was taking in his words and he was having a hard time with waiting for her answer. Would she accept him? Inuyasha looked away, finding that if Kagome didn't accept him then he would have nothing else to live for.

"I don't care."

Inuyasha's eyes flew back to Kagome's to see that they were lit with happiness and joy. Inuyasha smiled, unable to contain his happiness, and crushed her against him. He found her lips and planted heated kisses against their softness. Kagome giggled as he kissed her, her breath tickling his nose.

"Inu…" she said as he began to release her. "You were afraid that I wouldn't accept you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, a bit flushed. Kagome sighed and smiled at him. "I love everything about you. And I let you mark me because I wanted to be your mate." She smiled at him as his eyes met hers, joy radiating from him. "But…" she said, suddenly frowning as she fished for her words. Inuyasha frowned as well, wondering what made her change her emotions. "How is this going to affect me?"

Inuyasha tilted his head as he thought about her words. "Inuyasha… your mother has never grown old." Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome brought up his mother. Kagome waited, seeing his eyes in turmoil as he thought of how to tell her this. "Please tell me…" she said, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes hesitantly and she smiled at him, urging him to tell her. He sighed, hoping that she wouldn't leave him because of this.

"Our mark is what seals our mates to us. Forever." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes, seeing her urge him to continue. "See… we only have one mate. Forever. And since we can live mostly forever, we bind our mates to us so that they can live with us for as long as our longevity lasts." Kagome's eyes widened as what she had suspected was true. Inuyasha watched her, seeing her reaction but he couldn't smell fear from her. "My father mated my mother back in the feudal era. They've been together ever since. She doesn't age because the fluid that we mark our mates with has something in it that stops aging."

'_Oh my God…'_ Kagome thought, a hand flying to her chest, touching the mark that Inuyasha gave her. She hadn't thought about this. Kagome moved back a bit, putting space between the two of them for just a moment as she thought about his words. Inuyasha noticed her retreat and he moved towards her, worried as to her withdrawal.

"Kagome…" Kagome raised up her free hand, willing him to stop talking. Inuyasha did, his eyes going to the sheet as he glared at them, wondering what to do now. Kagome seemed angry about this. Maybe she was starting to regret becoming his mate. But it wasn't something that they could choose or not. It was something that just came out of nature and he couldn't stop his demon from not falling for Kagome, because she was theirs.

Kagome gazed at the pillows, trying to think this through. She had never thought that this would happen, but then again, through the sexual haze they were in, she wasn't thinking about anything but Inuyasha's body giving her so much pleasure. She had been so lost in their pleasure that she wanted everything that he could give her, and boy did he give her everything. He gave her himself and longevity. _'I… I don't know what to do…'_ So she wouldn't age. Ever. From now, she was stuck like this for the rest of her life, as long as that might be. But the thing that Kagome believed was that she would be able to live this new life until she grows old. But now, 'old' was remaining the way she looked, 21 years old, and living as long as Inuyasha. Hanyous lived for about ¾ as long as full-blooded demons. So she would be living a _long_ time stuck in the body of a 21 year old. The thought alone made Kagome worry about her future and the fear of trying to fit in.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, calling her back from her thoughts. She looked at him to see that he was trying to stay calm, for the both of them. "Look… I know that it's asking for a lot from you… but you do know that I love you." Kagome blinked, listening to Inuyasha's words. "I won't ever leave you. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you," he said, his eyes showing his loyalty and love for her. "I'll be with you all those years. I promise."

Kagome looked worriedly at him, thinking about their future together. They had done this once, plan their future that they thought they would have together. But in the end, they had been separated from each other. She had died, leaving behind a son and her lover. The future they had planned had gone wrong. But now, Inuyasha was offering her another future with him. He was offering her a life filled with love and happiness. And Kagome had no doubt that she wouldn't take it.

Kagome smiled, making Inuyasha smile back, thankful that she accepted him. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not mad or anything," she said, trying to reassure him of why she had been so shocked and silent. "It's just… I'm going to live as long as you?" she asked again. Inuyasha smirked and nodded his head, bringing one hand to hold her free one. Kagome sighed with a nod. "Okay… that's not hard to accept." She chuckled and Inuyasha became serious, gazing at her with so much thought that she brought her lips to meet his. They shared a brief kiss, a reassuring kiss, and she backed off to view his golden eyes filled with love. Then, though she didn't want to think of it, being with Inuyasha forever brought back reality.

"Inu…" she said, her voice wavering as to what was to be discussed. "What about my sister?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha froze, his body stiff as a statue. Kagome brought her hand back to her side but her other was trapped in his hold. She gazed at his face worriedly, wondering why he suddenly changed. Inuyasha's eyes left her own, looking down at the mattress and he remained quiet.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows. "You… do remember about my sister, right?" she asked, hoping that he didn't believe this could go smoothly for the both of them. Inuyasha nodded his head, thankfully stilling her fears. But it was obvious that Inuyasha still had his fears eating at him. She frowned, seeing that he hadn't thought about what to do with her sister now. She was about to speak when Inuyasha looked up, his eyes serious, making her shut her mouth.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, his eyes capturing hers. "I do love you." He grabbed her other hand and brought their hands together, placing them on her lap. "I love you more than anything in this world." Kagome smiled, feeling her eyes burn again. _'Oh no… no more crying,'_ she told herself as she continued to listen to him, hoping he could stop her from crying. "You mean the world to me. When you left… I just didn't want to live anymore." Inuyasha looked away as Kagome frowned, wanting to reach out to him. But he held their hands against her lap and she knew that he needed to get this out, so she remained quiet as best she could and let him continue.

Inuyasha gazed down at the sheets, messy with their lovemaking they just did. He smiled. "But then… the monks had brought Kazuki, and I knew that I had to live. If not for myself… then for him." He brought his eyes back to Kagome's to see that they were filled with pain and sadness. He smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hands. "And Kikyo was there to help me. But I see now… me and Kikyo never really loved each other."

Kagome's eyes flew wide open in shock as she was at a lost for words. _'What… is he saying?'_ Though she knew she should be happy, she was shocked. She was shocked that Inuyasha was telling her this. And he seemed to mean every word as his eyes held his truth and determination.

Inuyasha nodded his head, sensing Kagome's shock. Truthfully, he was shocked himself that he was admitting this to her. It was the first time he admitted it to himself. Kagome just opened his eyes to what he and Kikyo shared and what he and her shared together tonight. It was obvious now. He felt more of a connection to Kagome, more than what he's had with Kikyo. Kagome just drew him, body and soul. His demon even agreed and it shows in the mark that he placed on Kagome's breast.

"Look, Kagome…" he said, trying to tell her everything. "When you left, I was lonely. Kikyo was there for me, and I was there for her. But I never really loved her." He smiled, his eyes showing his full love for her. "I love you. The love I have for you hurts me more than the love I have for Kikyo. I never wanted to mark her as my mate," he confessed softly. "I… I never saw Kikyo as my mate. For some reason, I just never was that close with her. We love each other… yes. But the love we have for each other is only a love of friends." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome's eyes showed her understanding and growing love for him. "Now I understand. Kikyo and I were both lonely and we turned to each other for comfort. But it's you that I truly love, Kagome," he said. Kagome couldn't help it. Her tears fell past their barrier and traveled back down her cheeks. _'Great…'_ she thought hopelessly, gazing into Inuyasha's loving eyes.

He released one of her hands to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry…" Kagome shook her head, her smile amusing and sad.

"No… don't be." She sniffed back her sobs as he grabbed her hand again. She could see a new light forming on Inuyasha's face. His eyes showed his love for her and he had obviously been hit with a new truth. It was starting to sink in for him when he had said all of that for her. She smiled and shook her head, trying to figure him out. "You really love me more than you love my sister?" she asked, needing to be sure. Needing him to be sure.

Inuyasha nodded his head without hesitation. "Absolutely." Kagome smiled and moved to kiss him, the two sharing a passionate kiss. Inuyasha released her hands and Kagome pushed him back against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer, licking into her mouth with a growing need. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue enter and she straddled his waist, her womb clenching at her vulnerability. Inuyasha also reacted to her new position and his hard on came swift, pressing against her bottom as it strained higher to be within her. Inuyasha moaned into Kagome's mouth, wanting her to mount him as he sat back against the headboard.

Kagome moved back breathlessly, putting distance between them to stop the burning fire that was starting between them. "Inu…" she said, her breaths coming out in gasps. But Inuyasha didn't want the separation and captured her mouth again. She moaned and melted against him as he pushed her back. Kagome felt his erection hard and hot against her bottom as she slid against it to lie against the mattress. Inuyasha growled against her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her, and he entered her swiftly. Kagome broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure and Inuyasha began to pump into her. He just couldn't get enough of her body. She was all he ever needed and would ever want. She was what he was made for. She was his other half, his mate, and she was what completed him. Inuyasha's heart swelled with love and it hurt him so much.

"Kagome…" he whispered, bringing his head down to lick his mark on her skin. Kagome brought her hands up to rub his ears, just the way he liked it, and he lost control. Inuyasha ran his hand down one of her legs and linked his arm under her knee, bringing her leg up as he held himself above her with his other hand. Inuyasha lost all his thoughts as her muscles clenched around him and he invaded her, going deeper now that she was open for him. He growled, placing her leg on his shoulder, and used both hands to steady himself above her. He was pounding into her swiftly and desperately. Their skins slapping against each other was loud, but their moans and cries were louder. Kagome was lost in the feelings that Inuyasha gave her and she was ready to come.

"Inu… yasha," she said, signaling her release. Inuyasha could feel her getting to her peak and sped up the pace, Kagome unable to keep up with him. She writhed and moaned beneath him. Her hair was displayed around her head like a halo, making him see the angel that she truly was. Kagome was his angel, and she would comfort the demon that he was. Inuyasha growled and brought his head down to the crook of her neck, kissing his way up her chin and to the side of Kagome's lips. Her mouth parted as her breath came out of her in short gasps, her muscles clenching desperately around him.

"Come for me, koiishi," he whispered, and claimed her mouth and her release. She was his, falling into the heaven that he gave her. Inuyasha came with her, both of them moaning desperately into each other's kiss as they greedily ate at each other's mouth. Inuyasha continued to pump into her, letting his juices flow, sating his balls of their torment. He released her lips and sighed, pulling out of her to fall on top of her body.

Kagome willingly took his weight, holding him in her arms as Inuyasha settled on top of her. His upper body was all that was on top of her while his lower body laid between her legs. She smiled, running her hands through his silver hair, completely sated and content. "You truly are amazing," she said softly. Inuyasha chuckled, moving against her body, and then settled back down against her soft flesh. He rubbed his cheek against her chest, licking at his mark as he marveled at it continuously. His eyes then fell on the moon at the sliding door, shinning into the room. He smiled, feeling completely loved and content, his eyes closing in pure fulfillment. Kagome smiled, rubbing her fingers along his scalp as she felt his muscles loosen on top of her. "Go to sleep… my hanyou…" Inuyasha's ears twitched, those words falling from her lips like before. He fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face, his mate's arms around him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning rays floated into the room and onto the two figures sleeping in bed. Inuyasha stirred, his eyes squinting as he groaned at the intrusion of the light. He was about to curse at the sun when he felt the soft skin beneath him and he smiled. _'Kagome…'_ He opened his eyes, totally forgetting about his anger towards the sun, and looked up at Kagome. Her arms were around his neck as she must have fell asleep rubbing his scalp. He smiled, watching her lovely face lost in her dreams. His hands were under her shoulders, coming up to hold onto the top of her shoulders. The smell of their sex invaded his senses, making Inuyasha take in another deep breath from their scents mingled together. He brought his hands out from under her, making Kagome move in the process. Her hands moved against his neck, fingering their way along his skin and tangle themselves along his hair draping against his back. He smiled.

Kagome's face was so cute and innocent that he couldn't help himself. Inuyasha crawled his way up Kagome's body and placed a soft kiss on her lips, wishing that every morning could be like this. At least with Kagome in his arms when he awoke, he wouldn't curse at the sun and the earliness of it all.

Kagome stirred and Inuyasha pulled back, watching as her eyes squinted against the blinding light as she strived to open them. He caught her sleepy chestnuts and smiled lovingly. "Good morning, sleepy head." Kagome smiled, trying to get out of her sleepy haze.

"Good morning," she said, her scratchy voice showing her morning awakening. Kagome moaned and moved her body along the sheets, trying to turn to her side. Inuyasha got off of her and moved against her back, draping one hand along her side as he kissed her shoulder. Kagome sighed, feeling Inuyasha's lips along her shoulder blade, waking her up. "You're up early," she said, surprised that he wasn't complaining.

Inuyasha smirked, breathing his chuckle against her skin. "Yeah… the damn sun had to shine on my face. But I had you to wake up to," he said, running his hand down to her hips. "I just wished I had you in some other way to wake up to."

Kagome clicked her tongue and reached back to slap his stomach, making Inuyasha laugh. She giggled and brought her head up to view the time. She groaned. "Ugh… it's nine o'clock. We only had five hours of sleep."

"I'm good. I don't need that much sleep," he said puffing his chest out.

Kagome blew her breath out. "Yeah right. You complain whenever you wake up in the morning," she joked, luring him into it. Inuyasha growled and nipped at her shoulder, making Kagome gasp and squirm out of his grasp. But he just smirked triumphantly at her.

"Gotcha." Kagome glared at him and turned her head away, trying to be angry at him, but unable to. He was just so cute and innocent. Plus, Inuyasha was giving her the pouting lip and his ears were drooped against his head. Kagome couldn't resist the temptation of his puppy face, he truly fit the description. She smiled and brought his head down to her lips, giving him what he wanted. Inuyasha moaned and climbed on top of Kagome's body, still marveling at her soft body beneath his hard one. She accepted his weight and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth with desire. Inuyasha groaned, trying to hold back his hard on that was sure to come.

He released her lips and gazed pleadingly into Kagome's heated eyes. "You have to stop…" he said through his teeth. Kagome giggled, seeing his control close to breaking and had to place something up in her defense.

"You started it," she teased, releasing his neck to place her hands on his chest. He smirked and kissed her one last time. He pushed himself off Kagome and stood up, stretching his body out. His muscles felt fresh and tight, his body felt alive like he could run a thousand mile dash and not get tired. _'Dang…'_ he thought. If one night of sex with Kagome made him feel this good then he wanted it every night.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, leaning to the side so that she viewed Inuyasha. She propped her head up on her palm as she gazed up and down his body. Her eyes took in everything, but mostly his tight butt. She smiled and kept in her remark.

Inuyasha turned to look over his shoulder at her. "I'm not thinking about anything."

Kagome arched her eyebrow, unbelieving. "You've got that machoness coming out in your aura." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to arch his eyebrow. Kagome shrugged her shoulder. "I know your aura as much as I know my own." Inuyasha smirked and turned around, revealing his muscular chest and his manhood. Kagome gulped and looked away, flushed. Inuyasha chuckled at her embarrassment after what they shared and were teasing each other with. He leaned down, making the bed move but Kagome didn't move to look at him. She gazed away as Inuyasha kissed her lips.

"You can look if you want," he said onto her lips, releasing his hold on them. Kagome smiled, gazing at Inuyasha. He was a few inches from her face, his smirk evident in his amusement he got out of her embarrassment.

"Ha ha… very funny." Inuyasha just shrugged and kissed her one last time. He got up and walked around the bed. Kagome went to her stomach and placed her toes on the headboard behind her while she watched his every movement. He seemed comfortable with walking around naked in front of her, which was more than she could say for herself. But it was the way Inuyasha looked at her that gave her confidence. Inuyasha walked to the broken door that connected to his room.

"I'm going to have to call maintenance about this door," he said with a chuckle. Kagome giggled and nodded her head, propping her body up on her arms.

"That was all your fault." Inuyasha turned around to glare at her but then got lost in her body. Her ass was high in the air, a temptation of its own, and he felt the urge to get back into bed with her. But he needed to stay away from that bed, for both of their sakes if they wanted to have fun this last day here on Okinawa. Inuyasha turned his head and looked into his room, noticing his phone.

"Call up room service and order us something to eat." Kagome frowned as Inuyasha looked back to her for a moment. "I usually call Kikyo when I wake up." He turned around and walked into his room, leaving a frowned Kagome on her bed.

* * *

**I know that this was a very quick update, but it was only because I really wanted to get Inu and Kag back together. Now that I've got that out, I don't think I'll be able to make it this fast again. It's back to studying for me and trying to figure out what Inu and Kag are going to do about their situation now. :) Anways... I hope you liked this chapter. I certainly did. Tell me what you thought.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	11. Where Do We Go From Here

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I'm like, 2 months late on this chapter. :( But here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 11: Where Do We Go From Here?**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to get it, a smile lit on her face. She opened the door to greet the room service man as he wheeled the cart of food into the room. He left her with high hopes of meeting her again after seeing her on television from the weekend's events. Kagome shut the door as the man left and went over to the cart to examine the breakfast that she got for her and Inuyasha. '_Inuyasha…'_ Kagome's eyes averted to the view of Inuyasha's room since the door was still hanging open on the hinges, unable to close again. She hadn't heard from him since he left. Well, she overheard some talk but he had gone outside to talk to Kikyo and she had figured to take a shower so she could avoid trying to snoop. Kagome sighed, thinking that she was terrible, and wheeled the tray to the dining table.

Inuyasha stepped in just as she got into her seat.

"Oh," Kagome said, surprised, her hands right above the table. "The food just arrived."

Inuyasha smiled with a nod. "I heard…" He was wearing a black surfing shorts with red flames dancing along the bottom near his knees. Kagome's eyes lingered on his chest, making her lose all train of thought as he noticed her distraction. Inuyasha smirked, his pride and approval setting in, and walked over to the dining table. All the while, Kagome was staring at his chest, drooling like a lost puppy. "Hungry?" he asked, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts as her eyes looked sheepishly up at him. Inuyasha chuckled and moved to her side, grabbing her chin with both hands and claiming her lips as his own. _'Mine.'_

Kagome moaned and was released from his hold. "Yes, I am," she said with a moan. Inuyasha smiled and turned to reveal the omelets and pancakes underneath the silver covers. He placed their food on the table and all the commodities and utensils while Kagome poured their orange juice into the available glass cups and they began to eat their breakfast.

"So… ready for the beach?" she said, taking note of his surf shorts.

Inuyasha nodded his head, shoving food into his mouth as he talked to her. "I wanna try and catch some waves."

Kagome arched her eyebrow as he kept eating. "Hungry are we?" she asked with a chuckle. Inuyasha looked up at her, stopping his hand's movement to his mouth in midair. He smirked and arched his eyebrows in answer.

"Yep. I wanna hurry up and finish my breakfast so I can have my desert."

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to eat her omelet, dipping it into ketchup. "There is no desert in the morning."

Inuyasha chuckled, his eyes going back to his pancakes as he took a bite of the sweet syrup. "We'll see," he said with a challenge. Kagome glared at him, but he kept his eyes on his food, a smirk on his face. Kagome sighed with a smile and kept eating, both making small talk about the food and the beach day today.

After breakfast was done, Inuyasha placed everything back onto the cart and wheeled it outside. Kagome walked over to the phone near the bed and dialed room service, telling them that they were finished with the cart. Once she hung up, she noticed Inuyasha walking towards her, a smile lit on his face.

Kagome hung up, her eyes wide and her hands going up in defense. "Oh, no." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her hard, as if he's never seen her in days, and she moaned into his aggressiveness. He pushed her back against the mattress, her legs hanging off the bed as he slid onto her body. Kagome groaned and Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss, trailing kisses down her chin and onto her neck. She had on a black spaghetti strap and a black and white skirt with her bathing suit underneath. Inuyasha slid his way down her body, taking in her scent and the smell of him all over her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned, unable to stop the desire that she felt for him even though they had just shared an unimaginable amount of passion for each other last night. She was still a bit sore, and found herself a bit wobbly when she got up to take a shower this morning, but her body just wanted him. Her body was betraying her. "We can't possibly… do it again…" she said between pants, her womb clenching in anticipation. He was spreading her legs apart as he knelt to his knees, his shoulders above the mattress.

"Shhh…" Inuyasha whispered, lifting her skirt up to reveal the pink bottom she wore that matched her pink top that wrapped around her neck. "Just let me do the work." Inuyasha lifted her skirt onto her abdomen and slid her bottom down to her knees. He stood up and took off his shorts, his dick standing firm in all its glory. He could smell Kagome's arousal, strong in his nose, and he couldn't stand the waiting any longer.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, seeing the cruel etch on his face as he gazed down at her body. He came down onto her like an animal, ruthless and aggressive, but she accepted him. He plunged into her, making Kagome cry out at the invasion as he stretched her. On and on Inuyasha went, needing Kagome's cries and moans, but most of all, needing her. His face was in anguish as he held himself above her and thrust deeper and harder into Kagome. She hung onto his back, raking against him with her nails. Her bottom slid down to her ankles and she worked frustratingly to get it off, Inuyasha not wanting to stop his assault on her. She knew this was what he was, this was who Inuyasha was underneath it all. He could be sweet and gentle, as he was with her last night, and he could be aggressive and ruthless, as he is now. Kagome got her bottom off, thankfully, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Once Inuyasha felt her legs wrap around him he pushed into her, driving her further onto the bed, so he too could get on. Once he found a comfortable spot, Inuyasha continued to pump into her. His growls emanated from his chest, dark and loud. But Kagome could only moan at his animalistic growls, getting turned on even more. She loved this side of him, the side where he held nothing back from her and gave her everything that he is. The two of them came together in a passionate high as they screamed out each other's names, riding on the double orgasms they had to start their morning off together. Inuyasha collapsed onto Kagome, breathing hard, trying to get the breath into his lungs. Kagome's hands were limp on his back, her scratches showing the red welts where she had desperately left her mark on him.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome said between breaths. He groaned, his face lying against her chest as her clothes were still on. "You seriously… need to… get laid more…" she said with a giggle.

Inuyasha chuckled and lifted himself up to kiss Kagome on the lips. "Yeah… I know. And you can help me." He pulled out of her and kissed her one last time. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace as he settled back onto her body. She smiled into the kiss and they both let go of each other.

"I love you," she said, watching as he stood up.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said, reaching down to grab his shorts. "My fucking phone is ringing," he said, hearing his phone in his room going off.

Kagome arched her eyebrow, sitting up to grab her bottom that lay on the ground. "I don't hear anything."

"I put it on vibrate," he said, tying his shorts and walking into his room. Kagome shook her head at his sensitive hearing and fixed her clothing, turning to look into Inuyasha's room. She heard Koga's name and Inuyasha was talking about the beach. Then she heard him hang up and Inuyasha came strolling back into the room. "Koga and Miroku are coming."

Kagome gasped and stood up, running to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows as Kagome blew past him.

"Hey. What the hell are you doing?" he asked, watching her disappear into the bathroom.

"I just need to make sure that my hair is not messed up so they don't think that we did anything," she said, already feeling self-conscious. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he looked to the opened bathroom door.

"Well you can't hide it from Koga. He'll smell me all over you," he pointed out. Kagome gasped and she poked her head out of the doorway, frowning with fear in her eyes.

"You sure?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Inuyasha nodded his head and she sighed, giving up on her efforts. She turned off the lights and headed back into her room. Inuyasha noticed her sadness and grabbed her by the shoulders, facing her to him.

"What's wrong Kagome? You don't want them to know?" he asked, fearing that maybe she would be ashamed of what they shared. He knew they would have to keep it a secret but he didn't know that she would be so fearful of others finding out.

Kagome quickly tried to reassure him, placing her hands on his bare chest. "No, Inu. It's not that… it's just…" she said, trying to figure out what to say. "You know how Koga is. He'll definitely have something to say."

Inuyasha snorted and waved his hands in the air, dismissing Koga's actions. "Don't worry about that wolf. He's an asshole anyways." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards the balcony outside, needing some fresh air. She took a deep breath and brought the sea air into her lungs. Her eyes then went to the ground at her feet as she began to wonder about this morning's events. _'I forgot to do my meditation…'_ She would definitely have to do it tomorrow morning, and visit her mother to tell her what had happened at Seifa-Utaki.

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha went to get it. Kagome bit her bottom lip and walked back into the room, fearing Koga's reaction. She knew that the man had gotten a bit more protective of her ever since she and Inuyasha had almost had sex in his club that one night. Sango had told her the stories that Miroku told her about how Koga got on Inuyasha's case at the studio and how he was trying to get Inuyasha to leave her alone. Kagome thanked Koga for his thoughts about her well being but she didn't want him in any of this. It was something that she and Inuyasha had to figure out, especially now that they were mated. _'Mates… I still can't believe it…' _she thought with a smile, the mark over her heart tingling with the knowledge.

But Kagome's thoughts flew out of her head once Koga and Miroku came into her room. Koga's eyes met hers for a long moment, though it was only seconds, as he stood frozen next to the kitchen counter. His eyes were wide with shock and understanding, though she could see the denial in them. And then, all Hell broke loose.

Koga's growl was the first thing that signaled a fight and as Inuyasha closed the door, Koga turned Inuyasha around and slammed him against the door. Kagome gasped, her eyes flying wide as Koga's hand wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, dragging the hanyou's feet off the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, unable to get her scream out before the fight began as the demons and their reflexes kicked in.

It took Inuyasha a second to realize what Koga had done and he was moving against Koga's hold. He kicked into Koga's abdomen, sending the demon flying back into the bedroom, hitting against the dresser containing the television inside. Kagome's scream was heard but he paid no mind as Koga's growls only fueled his own anger. Inuyasha growled back, taking on Koga's challenge, and the two pounced on each other in the next second.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, running towards the boys as they punched each other in the little room made near the door. The two were ducking and trying to land a punch on each other, making Kagome wrap her aura around the two to try and calm them. Miroku had snapped out of it as well and ran to grab Inuyasha, trying to avoid Koga's punches and Inuyasha's ones as well while he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's torso.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" he yelled, grunting as he tried to pull back Inuyasha's demonic strength. The hanyou was fighting against him, wanting to get at Koga.

There was a shift in the air and then the three felt the sudden change as it had ceased their movements in an instant. Kagome had placed a barrier around the three, settling their auras down while protecting them from everything, especially themselves. Kagome's eyes were glowing a light blue as she gazed at the three within the light purple barrier that she had around them. Their eyes flew to her at once as they realized what happened and she let out her held in breath from their actions. At once the barrier dropped and they all jerked from their stillness. Inuyasha growled and pushed out of Miroku's hold, but he didn't advance on Koga. Though the wolf demon was glaring at him like he wanted to kill, Inuyasha only held in his desire to rip the wolf demon's throat out as he glared back at Koga.

Kagome blinked, her eyes slowly turning back to chestnuts, but she couldn't stay away from the boys. She ran to Koga, placing her hands on his chest as she went in front of him, putting herself between the two demons.

"Koga… please. Enough," Kagome said, her eyes pleading as she gazed up at him. But Koga didn't look down at her. He kept his eyes pinned above her at Inuyasha, and she turned around to see that he was glaring at Koga as well. She looked back between the boys and then to Miroku, her eyes begging him for help. He was clueless as to what was going on, not having the demonic senses that Koga had, so he was trying hard to keep it together for the two boys.

"Why don't we go sit down at the table, Koga?" Miroku asked, walking towards the boy to place his hand on Koga's shoulder. But Koga immediately growled and shrugged Miroku's hand off, turning on his heels to walk towards the table. Miroku followed him, still trying to figure out what happened as he sat at the table with Koga across from him.

Kagome turned around and gazed up at Inuyasha, but the hanyou's attention was still on Koga. "Inuyasha…" she called, trying to catch his attention. "Inuyasha… will you stop it?" she asked forcefully. A growl came out of him and he gazed down to look at her. But the look he gave her was enough to shut her up.

"Don't, Kagome…" he said, anger spilling from his mouth. She could see the change in him, the ruthlessly edge of his lips as he snarled the warning to her and walked past her. Kagome turned around and gazed at his back, now clean of the evidence of their love making just a few minutes ago, as he walked to her bed and sat down, never once taking his eyes off Koga. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over to the three, sitting down at the table, in between Koga and Miroku. The four stayed in silence for a few minutes, all trying to collect themselves and their thoughts before they explained things. But Koga broke it first, unable to stand the silence and the not knowing.

"What the hell did you guys do?" he asked, his eyes turning on Kagome. He thought that she would be smarter than this. He knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha. Hell, he knew that she had died for him and had come back for him, showing Inuyasha more than once that she loved him more than anything. But things were different now. The two just couldn't get back together as if everything was alright, as if the world revolved around their happiness. _'What the Hell were they thinking?'_

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away from his heated eyes, unable to stand the glare from them. She didn't know that he would have been this mad, which made her angry as to why he was so mad at her.

"Koga…" Inuyasha growled, his eyes glowing red for a minute as Koga's eyes went to Inuyasha. "Leave Kagome out of this." Koga could see the fierce protectiveness in Inuyasha's eyes, the way his aura flared with his anger. But Koga wasn't afraid of the hanyou. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't go as far as to kill him, but he would do some damage on him if he threatened or hurt Kagome, that was for sure.

"Why are you so angry about it, Koga?" Kagome asked, her eyes heated as she gazed at Koga. He turned his eyes to her, seeing the difference in her as she now became angry for what he said.

"Why am I angry?" he asked, shock on his face.

"This is none of your business."

"No," Koga said forcefully as he pushed his chair back, making Inuyasha tense, and stood up. "But involves all of us." He walked towards the sliding door, gazing out at the ocean.

Kagome's eyes followed him as anger and confusion set on her face. "You are not involved in any of this. What Inuyasha and I did is between the two of us."

"And Kikyo!" Koga yelled, silencing Kagome's words. He watched as she bit back her words, her eyes averted to the floor. He then looked towards Inuyasha to see that he too had his eyes averted to the ground. "You two really didn't think that you could just fuck and get back together again, did you?" He waited for their answer, waited for Inuyasha to come barging at him after what he had said. But none of it came. The room was silent. Miroku sat at the table, gazing at the tabletop with worried eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha both had their eyes averted to the ground, silent and confused.

Koga shook his head, shock and pain at seeing his friends and what they had gotten themselves into. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that you guys love each other," he said, catching their attention as they both looked up at him. He looked into Kagome's eyes, the one he used to love so much and the one he still loves, just in a different way. "Kagome… I know what you did for Inuyasha."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, wondering why Koga was becoming so sensitive with her. He had protected her ever since she had come back to life. He had been there for her when she was trying to cope with Inuyasha and Kikyo being together and she had seen how much he worried about her. Koga knew what she had done for Inuyasha and now she had to live with the consequences. But she could see that he cared. Kagome watched as Koga ran a hand through his hair, his hip leaning against the glass door as he looked at her and then to Inuyasha.

"Trust me… I remember how you guys were as a couple and I have to admit… we were happy back then," he said with a forlorn smile. Koga remembered those days well when they were in high school and the world was right.

Miroku nodded his agreement. "Yeah… those were the good 'ol days," he said, pitching in. Kagome turned towards him and smiled appreciatively, thanking him for his words.

"But that's all they were," Koga said, his eyes going back out to the ocean. He couldn't bear to look into Kagome's eyes to see her hurt. "They were the past. We can't go back to that when we have all chosen our new future."

Kagome smiled sadly and looked down, understanding Koga's words. He was worried for her, but not only her, for Inuyasha and Kikyo. He was worried that Kikyo might get hurt. Just like how she did.

"I know why you're so angry, Koga, and truly… I don't hold anything against you for doing so," she said, her eyes watching as Koga turned towards her cautiously. She smiled encouragingly at him, waving a hand in the air. "You worry for my sister." Koga smirked and nodded his head, surprised that Kagome figured it out. Kagome sighed heavily and looked to the ground, trying to find her words. "I worry for her too. I don't want to hurt her. And I can't even begin to know what she had gone through after Onigumo's death…"

Koga sighed and tried to make Kagome understand. "I just… don't want Kikyo to go through what you had to go through, Kagome."

Looking up at him Kagome smiled with a nod. "I know, Koga," she said softly. He frowned, hearing his name come off her lips in weariness. Kagome shook her head and frowned. "It's just… I love him," she said, turning to look at Inuyasha. He brought his head up and she smiled into his golden eyes, seeing his welcoming smile. "There's no one else for me… but him." Inuyasha's smile was still there and she could only drown in his eyes. Kagome turned towards Koga and saw that he understood her, but he still worried for Kikyo. He was torn. "Don't worry about me, Koga," she said with a wave of her hand. "Kikyo's pregnant. Let's not make things worse for her yet."

Koga nodded his head as he looked towards Inuyasha, but the guy just remained like a statue, his head back towards the ground. As he wondered what Inuyasha must be thinking, Miroku stood up from the table and caught everyone's attention.

"So… are we going to the beach or not?" Miroku said, trying to cheer up the mood. Everyone was too depressed and this was their last day on their vacation here. "I really wanted to catch some waves." Miroku looked around as everyone tried to laugh and stand up, catching onto Miroku's move and their mood changed. Everyone filed out of the room as they headed downstairs to have fun on the beach.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sounds of the birds high within the trees was a sign that life on earth still existed. Raige appeared out of the forest, his figure menacing compared to the nature around him. He wore a dark green hakama with a matching kimono that had designs of the bamboo tree on the back. The kimono was left open to reveal the white kimono he wore underneath. The wind was beginning to pick up and Raige brought his face up into the wind, sniffing out the faint stench of humans. _'I finally found you.'_

Raige walked towards the source of the smell, heading against the wind through the forest. For days he had been searching for the shrine, and for days he had come up empty. It took him about four days. Four days of wandering around Fukui, trying to find the shrine that the man said was within the mountains. But he had searched Fukui's mountains aimlessly, finding no source of life. Little did he know that the shrine he was searching for was right where he had searched over and over. It wasn't until he had slaughtered a village out of pure rage that he had learned about the shrine's secrets. There was a barrier over the shrine grounds to cloak its presence from all outsiders. Raige smiled as his nose picked up the smell again.

He had gone back around the mountains, taking into account the trees and the smells within the forests. And he had found the missing link in the serenity of the forest. The shrine was hidden well, next to a long waterfall to help drown out the sounds and disruptions within the shrine. He had missed the subtle breeze that changed direction when he had gotten close to the barrier and the way the trees swayed differently from within the barrier. All those little things he had missed the first few times around. But now he sees them and he beat himself for missing it. This only enraged him.

Raige smirked, his eyes glowing a darker blue, as he gazed at the invisible barrier. His silver hair flew with the wind as he struck at the barrier, the electricity of the two opposing auras shocking the forest with light. Animals scurried away from the commotion as Raige struck again, his face an implacable mask. He showed no emotion but allowed his rage to strengthen his demonic aura as he hit the barrier again with his poison whip. The barrier sparked and showed its true destination around an area, but then disappeared again. Raige concentrated on his demonic aura, finished playing with these games.

"Enough…" he said, his whip glowing a darker green. His eyes flashed red for a moment and he sent his whip out to the barrier, blasting the barrier with his demonic aura at the same time. The dome-shaped barrier glowed bright as sparks radiated from the two opposing auras, fighting for dominance. But the barrier began to shimmer and blink, and suddenly it died. Raige smirked, his eyes glowing bright blue as he ran towards the shrine, his speed so great that his silver hair couldn't be seen through the densely green forest.

Raige could smell the stench of humans now and it only fueled his lust for a good fight. He needed to release his rage and he would do it with a bit of bloodshed. He kept moving towards the source of the stench, his body fueling for a fight, his eyes in slants at the thought of blood on his hands. The barrier couldn't hold him back from his goal and he would get what he wanted this day. The sun beat down on his invisible figure as he moved with great speed to the shrine.

Landing on the archway into the shrine, Raige smirked down at his greeters.

"Well what do you know?" he said, looking down at the dozen of priests that stood in four lines to greet him. Raige smirked and hopped down from the archway, landing gracefully as he went to his full height. The priests in front of him didn't even flinch. _'Hmm… this is going to be a good fight.'_

"What is your business here, demon?" one priests asked.

Raige arched his eyebrow as he looked at the man who spoke. "I came here for a demon. The neko."

The priests didn't budge at the acknowledgement of the demon that they had bound within the shrine. One priest moved forward from the first line, bringing his hands into his kimono as he regarded Raige with no fear. "The neko you speak of is in our holding. She cannot be released without our spells being undone."

Raige shrugged as he felt the breeze float through the shrine. This time, the breeze was a welcome as it fired his rage. "No matter. You will all die."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The beach was crowded with people trying to get at the waves that pounded on the shores. There was a high tide that everyone tried to take advantage of.

"Watch out!" Koga called as he came down on his boogie board, riding a wave. Miroku had ducked under the wave, just in time for Koga to go over right where he had been. Kagome watched from the sand, smiling at the three as they all tried to catch waves with their borrowed boogie boards from the hotel. She was relaxed on the beach towel laid out on the sand. The sun felt good on her skin as she laid back down and closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds around her. She could hear the children's laughter nearby as they built a sand castle and she could hear people yelling and the waves breaking on shore. It was all so relaxing.

"I can't believe it."

Kagome opened her eyes as she squinted up into the sun's rays to see Koga standing above her, water dripping from his body. "Koga?" she asked, pushing herself up so that her elbows held her up. She looked up at Koga to see his shocked face. "What?"

Koga sighed and sat down next to Kagome, on the sand. His shoulders were slouched as water dripped along his skin. Kagome frowned, wondering what was with him. _'Is he still angry about me and Inuyasha?'_ Kagome sighed and sat up, bringing her bare legs underneath her as she fixed her top. Her fingers brushed against her breasts, right on Inuyasha's mark, reminding her of what they had done. Kagome blushed as she looked at Koga, his eyes down on the sand, and understood what had gotten into him.

"He marked you…" Koga said softly, as if he couldn't believe it even though he saw it.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, not knowing what else to say. She placed her hands on her lap and looked at the side of Koga's face, trying to catch his attention. "Inuyasha told me that he's never had such a compulsion to mark anyone before."

Koga nodded his head, running a hand through his hair to let the water fly off. "Yeah… most demons only have one mate for life. That's why they are so loyal to their mate." He started to feel bad for telling Kagome and Inuyasha what he thought about them having sex. He hadn't known that Inuyasha had marked Kagome. Since the two were mates, it proved to him that Kagome and Inuyasha were meant to be together. He had always thought that about them. They were so happy back then and they looked happy when they were together now. But he hadn't thought that Inuyasha would have marked Kagome because he hadn't done it before. But now he had suddenly marked Kagome. This was all becoming too much of a dramatic turn for them.

"Look… Kagome," Koga said, turning towards Kagome to finally look at her. "I'm sorry for what I said back in the room," he said, watching as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Koga… don't apologize. It's not your fault and I know where you were coming from."

Koga shook his head. "No. It wasn't in my place to tell you two that. Especially now that you two are mates."

Kagome arched her eyebrow, wondering what he meant about that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Koga smirked with a small chuckle. "It means that I had no right to tell you two to not see each other again because there's really no way that you two can be without each other. Which makes sense," he said, bringing his hands to rest behind him on the sand as he leaned back and looked up at the sky. The sky seemed much clearer than that in Tokyo he noted. Koga smiled as the sun's rays warmed him. In some way, he still loved Kagome. She was such a lovely light that he wanted her with him. But he loved Ayame. Kagome was like a sister to him, and he wanted to keep her that way. And for her to be mated to Inuyasha, he didn't know why, but it felt like a blow to him. Kagome deserved to be happy, and he knew that the two had a connection that he rarely sees. Their love for each other is pure and great, but he just couldn't be happy for them. They were in a love triangle.

"Koga…" Kagome said, her eyes going to the water splashing up on the sand. Inuyasha and Miroku were still boogie boarding and the children were still laughing, music in her ears. "If Kikyo wasn't in the picture… would you be happy for me?" she asked, her voice soft as if she was committing a murder. She would never bear her sister a grudge or hatred, she loved her sister deeply. But she saw where Koga was coming from, and it hurt her.

Koga sighed and bowed his head, his wet hair in dreadlocks against his shoulders. "Yes…" he said softly. Kagome frowned and looked away, watching the children as they built their sand castle. _'If only life was that simple…'_ she thought, watching the sand castle coming to life.

"Kagome…" Koga said, looking at her turned head as he knew he hurt her. "I just don't want Kikyo to go through the same thing you had to go through."

Kagome nodded her head roughly. "I know." She didn't mean to, but it came out a bit harsh. Kagome sighed heavily and dusted off her body before she stood up, wanting to get into the cool water, wanting to get away from Koga. "Koga… I don't think you really know what I had to go through. So don't say that you don't want my sister to go through that… because you have no idea what I had suffered." With that, Kagome walked towards the water, smiling as Inuyasha waved at her to join him and Miroku. She yelled back and joined the two.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound of wood splintering and falling to the ground was loud within the quiet forest. The animals had scurried away after the loud screams of death and demonic roars. The trees had remained still as the fires erupted along the shrine grounds and burned down the shrines that had hidden themselves from the rest of the world. Blood ran along the stones of the shrine grounds, seeping into the soil and leaking down the stairs leading up to the main shrine house near the back of the shrine.

Raige remained impassive, his face a mask of stone as he made his way up the stairs. Bodies of priests and priestesses laid along the stairs, at his feet, as he kept his eyes on the double doors ahead. The power of a priest's aura could be felt within the shrine, but he didn't mind the fact that there were more. His hands were already soaked with the blood of those foolish priests and priestesses who dared challenge him. He could deal with a few more without breaking a sweat. By now, Raige's bloodlust was satiated, for now. All he wanted now was to get the neko and leave. Night was coming fast and the stars were already starting to show on the dimly lit sky. The land was starting to fall into an unmerciful sleep after what he had wrought.

The double doors swung open from Raige's aura and he spotted the priest in the center of the room. The room was decorated with draping red quilts and in the back, against the wall, was a Buddha statue. _'This must be where they keep her. This place is flowing with spiritual aura.'_ The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up at the strong spiritual aura in this room. It felt like he was walking into water, but Raige was unharmed.

The priest looked as shock as all the other priests and priestesses that he killed. "How is it possible that you can be in here?" the man asked, his hands going out in front of him as he was ready to defend himself. This shrine was the only one that held so much spiritual aura from all of the priests and priestesses that the priest thought it impossible for the Inu-taiyoukai to even approach the shrine.

Raige just kept walking, his eyes set on the priest. "Where is the neko?"

The priest glared at Raige and brought out his ofudas. "I shall kill you now, demon!" he said, throwing out his ofudas, one after the other. Raige moved so quickly, the ofudas passing him in a blur of white light, as he appeared behind the man. The priest jerked around with wide eyes as he was grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, old man. Where is the neko?" Raige said, his eyes glowing red for a second. He was tired playing these games, he had spent the whole day toying with the priests to satisfy his blood lust. Now all he wanted was to leave this damn place and wash all this filthy blood off him. He put more pressure around the man's neck.

"I… would ne… ver tell you…" the man said, grabbing at Raige's hand wrapped around his throat. Raige glared at the man for his stubbornness.

"Then so be it." Raige squeezed until he heard a crack and the man's neck broke in his palm. He flew the man to the side, hearing the body thump against the wall and then on the floor, as he walked towards the Buddha statue. He flared out his aura, trying to get a feel on the neko's aura. But this whole place was filled with spiritual energy. And it got stronger the closer he got to the Buddha statue. Raige lifted his eyebrow and flexed his claws out. With one swipe, he destroyed the statue as the golden pieces of Buddha fell to the floor. Raige looked down to see an ofuda sealed on top of a hidden doorway where the Buddha statue once sat on.

'_There you are,'_ he thought, bending down. Raige flared out his aura as he rested one knee against the ground and one hand on his propped up knee. There was a static of electricity as two auras quarreled for dominance, the holy one not wanting to give up what it was holding inside. But Raige found victory and cut the ofuda as its power was depleted. He smirked to himself and reached for the latch, lifting the doorway to peer into the dark abyss below. The stench of neko was in his nose and it took him back for a second, which gave the neko a perfect opportunity to swipe at his face as she came flying out of the dark in less than a second. Raige nearly missed the claws at his face as he moved back, regaining his senses and footing. The neko landed gracefully at the opposite end of the room, standing straight up with her claws flexed at her sides.

"Who are you, inu?" the woman said, her tail flicking behind her in annoyance.

Raige smirked, trying to calm himself down from rushing over to her and killing her for trying to hurt him. But he stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't kill her after all the obstacles he went through to get her. The neko was beautiful, one that he's never seen before. Well, it's not like he had the chance to meet many people while he was growing up. The woman's hair was a rich black, heading down to her knees in waves of lushness. Her eyes were cunningly orange and he could see her pointed ears like that of a full-blooded neko. He smirked as her black tail swayed back and forth behind her, the long appendage swaying with impatience.

"My name is Raige. I have a proposal for you." He kept his smirk on as her eyes measured him up, going from his feet to the top of his head, and back down to his chest. It was obvious that she had been trapped in that dungeon for a while because her arousal was swiftly getting stronger the longer she looked at him.

The female slowly smiled and allowed her body to relax from its tenseness. "My name is Kaya," she purred, her tail coming to wrap around her left leg in a tease.

Raige arched his eyebrow. _'This is going to be interesting…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The moonlight shone down on the ocean below, beckoning those to jump within the glittering water. But the outside world was much more difficult than meets the eye. In their own world, Inuyasha and Kagome laid together on his bed. The night had met them too soon after they day out on the beach. They had stayed at the beach the whole day, and they had gotten a pretty good tan. But the night was an unwelcome sight for the two as they laid in each other's arms, bare skin against bare skin. Kagome sighed and smiled as she ran her fingers along Inuyasha's chest, feeling his smooth skin over his muscles and abs. They had spent the whole night together, making love to each other as much as possible. For they knew that tomorrow, they were heading back home early in the morning. Tomorrow, they had to let go of what they shared, let go of each other, again. They had to leave each other.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, his hand running along the top of her shoulder as he felt her baby soft skin beneath his calloused hands. He heard her small whimper-like noise and he smiled to himself. He had really done a good one on her tonight and he knew that she probably would have to stretch tomorrow morning before she can walk in public. He had made sure that he loved her as much as he could, that he showed her how much he loved her tonight. That was something that he couldn't do in one night, though, but he tried anyways. Because that was all they had.

"Stay with me…"

Kagome frowned against his chest, stroking between his pecs as she heard his desperate words. They were both desperate to be together. But they couldn't. And they both knew it.

"I love you, Inu. I always have. And I always will."

They remained silent after that, breathing in each other's scent, trying to stay up as long as they could. The night was leaving them behind, and the day would come soon. Inuyasha comforted Kagome when she cried, and he made love to her the whole night through. He wanted to keep her against him, to feel her heart beat the same rhythm as his. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms and know that when he awoke, she would be there again, fast asleep in her dreams. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Was all of this never to come true? Inuyasha gazed up at the ceiling as Kagome finally gave into her weariness and fell into her dreams, her dried up tears along his chest and her cheeks. He had never felt so torn between two women before.

Last time, in high school, he had been confused between his feelings between Kikyo and Kagome. He had thought he loved both. But his feelings for Kagome were much more than his feelings for Kikyo. Was that the way it was now? Did he feel more strongly for Kagome, still? Or was it Kikyo that he felt strongly for? Inuyasha pondered the whole night through, thinking of his feelings for Kikyo, his feelings for Kagome. He remembered the nights he spent with Kikyo, making love to her, and compared those to these nights he had with Kagome. There was a huge difference. He felt complete with Kagome. But with Kikyo, he felt complete too. Just… in a different way. Inuyasha was confused and he couldn't sleep, so he spent the whole night stroking Kagome's shoulder, listening to her steady breathing, and thinking about his feelings for both women. Fate truly was cruel.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The wind whipped her hair around her face as she smiled at the sight of the jet coming closer towards them. Kikyo smiled, excited to see Inuyasha and her sister again. One hand was against her forehead, trying to block the wind and the glare of the sun, while the other was holding Kazuki's hand. He was at her side, happy as a child can be, waiting for his parents to get off the jet. He was excited to see his mother again so she could take him to the park after this. He wanted to go to the park with her.

The families waited as the jet came to a stop in front of them and the latch of the door finally sounded as the stairs came down. Everyone had a smile on their face as Inuyasha stepped out first, his silver hair whipping around him from the strong winds in the airport. He walked down the stairs the families began to walk towards the stairs, going to welcome home the band and Kagome. The boys followed Inuyasha out as Kagome came out last.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said, walking faster until she rushed into his arms, both being careful of her belly. Kazuki yanked on Kikyo's hand until she released him and she could hug Inuyasha fully.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed, taking in the scent of Kikyo as he buried his nose in her hair. He smiled as he felt Kazuki wrap his arms around his left leg, and he brought one hand down to place it on his son's head. "Hey, pup." Kikyo moved back a bit to smile down at Kazuki as the boy looked up at his father with love and happiness.

"Otou! You're home!" Kazuki exclaimed, squeezing his father's leg again. Inuyasha chuckled at Kazuki's excitement and turned his attention back to Kikyo. "How have you been, Kikyo?" he asked.

Kikyo smiled tenderly at him and placed a hand on her belly. "I've been good. This child has been rather grouchy for the past week. I think he misses you." Inuyasha smirked and rubbed his hand against her belly.

"Okaa!" Kazuki exclaimed, breaking the two out of their world. Kazuki let go of his father's leg and ran into Kagome's arms as she went to her knees.

"Oh… Kazuki," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around her son. She had missed him so much and those 'good night' talks on the phone wasn't enough. She missed seeing her son, hearing his voice, feeling his presence with her. Kazuki's silver hair blew in her face and tickled her nose as she giggled. Kazuki buried his head in his mother's neck and gave her a small lick, showing how much he missed her.

"Kazuki, sweetheart," she said lovingly, leaning her cheek against his head. "What have you been up to? Have you been a good boy for Aunty Kikyo?"

Kazuki nodded his head against Kagome's chin. She smiled and looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walking towards them. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves as she released Kazuki and the two looked up at the couple.

"Kagome… I'm so glad you're home," Kikyo said as she walked closer. Kagome got to her feet slowly, trying to steady herself, and wrapped her arms around Kikyo's swollen figure.

"How've you been, Kikyo?" she asked, feeling the huge bulge against her stomach. The sisters let go as a smile lit Kikyo's face.

"Okay. Just hard without Inuyasha to help me with this child," she said, rubbing her stomach with one hand and squeezing Inuyasha's hand with the other. Kagome smiled and nodded, remembering how that felt like with her pregnancy. She glanced down at Kazuki and offered him her hand, which he grabbed with enthusiasm. The two walked towards the others as they reunited with their family and loved ones. Sango and Miroku were happily kissing, making up for loss time, as Koga had Ayame over his shoulder, twirling her around as she giggled at his antics. Kira and Souta were waiting with smiles as Kagome approached them.

"Hi, Mama," Kagome said, going into her mother's arms.

"Welcome back, Kagome. I hope you had fun," Kira said with a small chuckle as she rubbed her daughter's back. Kagome giggled and released Kira, gazing into her mother's eyes.

"I did." There was a small moment shared between them and Kira understood what Kagome was trying to tell her. She smiled and nodded, and they turned as the couple came up to them.

"So… where're we off to?" Kikyo asked.

Kira looked to Inuyasha, seeing his silence ever since they came off the jet. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?" she asked, knowing that she shouldn't have to.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go eat breakfast." Kikyo giggled and nodded as Kazuki beamed, wanting to go eat at a restaurant where they had a coloring sheet. Kikyo called to the others to tell them their plans and they agreed to take up Kikyo's offer and join them.

"I think I'm just going to head home," Kagome said. Everyone turned to look at her as she smiled sheepishly at them.

"Why, Kagome?" Sango asked, moving in front of Miroku. She hadn't greeted Kagome after she got off the jet and now she saw a change in Kagome. Something had happened.

Kagome shrugged, trying to push it off so no one would fuss over it. "I'm just a bit tired. Waking up early really took it out of me. I stayed up too late last night, I guess." She smiled at the others as they all smiled at her actions. But the truth was, she hadn't even awoken to do her morning rituals this morning. For the past two mornings she hasn't done her morning rituals. She was just too tired to wake up this morning, which wouldn't be a surprise because she had stayed up into the wee hours of morning with Inuyasha. She spared him a small glance and saw that he was watching her suspiciously. _'He knows something's not right…'_ But she smiled at the others as they all went to their cars and began to pick a restaurant.

The families got into their cars and promised to meet each other at the restaurant. Kagome and her family got into the limo with Dai. He started the car for the Higurashi shrine to drop off Kagome and the limo ride was loud with the weekend's events. Kira and Kikyo wanted to know about Kagome's experience there and Kagome told them as much as she could before they reached the shrine. There was just so much that she knew she wouldn't be able to tell her mother and sister about right now so she tried to stick to the most funniest or dramatic things. Souta just rolled his eyes and entertained Kazuki as the women talked and Inuyasha listened. The limo slowed down and came to a stop in front of the stairs leading up to the shrine. Kagome opened the door and stepped out saying goodbye to everyone and hoping they had a good breakfast. She had to reassure them that she was okay and just tired and they finally let her go. Kagome closed the limo door and watched with a smile as the limo drove off.

At once Kagome's shoulders slumped and she felt like she had been holding in a breath for a long time. Her heart hurt and she placed a hand over her heart as she turned around and slowly made her way up the stairs. She gazed at the ground in pure confusion and concentration, trying to pay attention to where she was going to make it to the top without toppling over. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought. Ever since she had awoken this morning, she had felt so tired. But she thought it was because she barely got any sleep last night. But then her heart started to hurt and her body became impossibly sluggish. It felt like she was sick, feeling sluggish and in pain. But she wasn't running a fever and she couldn't have gotten sick. But this pain in her heart and her body was confusing her. All Kagome knew was that she was tired, so very tired, and wanted her bed. After what felt like forever, Kagome made it to the top and headed straight to her room.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The relief of being out of the world of life was a welcome. Kagome smiled, feeling the pure aura of her mother wrap around her, giving her strength and love. Her body felt light here, but she still felt tired. Her body was replenished here, but she still felt pain. Kagome squinted her eyes, disbelieving that she could still feel tired and sore even when she fled to the Maboroshi Kokudo.

"Kagome…" Midoriko said, her voice soft and melodic. She stroked her daughter's hair as Kagome's head rested on her lap. Her motherly instinct was kicking in and she was worried for Kagome's life. There was something that Kagome hadn't thought about.

Kagome blinked back the light that shone into her eyes. She took in a deep breath of the breeze of flowers and then opened her eyes, revealing her chestnuts to her Brother Minoru. Kagome gazed at him confusedly, placing her hand on the ground to push herself up. She took in her surroundings, recognizing that her Brothers were here, all of them in a circle around her and her mother. Kagome gazed at her mother sitting tall next to her. "Mother? What's going on?" She pushed aside her worry about her problems for a minute to ask about her Brothers' presences here.

Midoriko sighed and turned to face her daughter, smiling encouragingly. "Kagome… there is something that I forgot to tell you." Kagome's eyes widened as she heard her mother's serious tone and she forgot about her Brothers. For some reason, her mother sounded like she knew what was going on with her. She was connected to her mother anyways, so Midoriko would have known what she was going through. Kagome waited as Midoriko found her words carefully, her face showing her concern and fear for her daughter.

"You see… you are a miko, Kagome. A miko of high power and status." Midoriko placed a hand over her heart. "You are my daughter." Kagome frowned, wondering where her mother was going. "And with that, you have many enemies… and many strengths. But with many strengths, come many weaknesses." Midoriko took a deep breath and sighed heavily. There was no other way she could break this to her daughter so she would just say it. "When you and Inuyasha mated… his demonic fluid mixed with your blood. This is normal, however. In order for a demon, who mates for life, to bind their mate to them, they eject some sort of fluid that comes out only once in their life. This fluid allows the other to live as long as the other."

Kagome nodded her head, remember hearing Inuyasha explain to her what it meant to be his mate and to bear the mark over her heart. Right over where the pain was. Kagome's eyes widened as everything started to sink in. Slowly, she shook her head, placing a hand over her heart where the Shikon no Tama was located. _'It can't be…'_ "Something's… happening to me, isn't it?"

Midoriko frowned, unable to be happy enough for the two of them. She looked to the side, unable to look into her daughter's beautiful eyes. "Yes. The fluid that mixed into your bloodstream is demonic, and therefore, is killing you."

Kagome gasped and shook her head rougher this time. "No. It's not possible." But she believed in her mother's words. Her mother would never tell her a lie. She might beat around the bush and hide the truth from her at times, but she never told a lie. And it was hard not to believe her mother when she was strangely tired and weak all of a sudden. It was all piecing together. "But… what does it mean?" she asked, trying to understand what was happening. "What's happening to me?"

Midoriko gazed back at her daughter, her brown eyes sad and concerned. "Kagome… the fluid is killing you through the jewel. Because Inuyasha is a demon, you two were never meant to be like this. You two can never and would never be able to be mates."

Kagome sat fully on her butt as she listened to her mother, her face showing her confusion and attention. She kept shaking her head, unable to believe what her mother was saying but believing it nonetheless.

"You are a miko and he is a demon. Both of you could kill each other. And since you have the Shikon no Tama within you, his demonic fluid is conflicting with the purity of the jewel." Midoriko looked to the monks, seeing their sadness and worry for her daughter clearly on their faces. They loved her as much as a father would and they all understood what it is like to lose Kagome. But they didn't want to lose her again. Midoriko turned back to see that Kagome was gazing at the ground intently, her eyes faraway.

"Kagome… you should have told me that Inuyasha had wanted to mate with you. I would have told you the consequences."

"It was in the spur of the moment…" Kagome said softly, still taking in the information. After a few seconds of silence, Kagome looked back to her mother. "Why now? Why didn't you tell me this before? When I was first with Inuyasha?"

Midoriko shrugged and placed her hands on her lap. "I had no reason to. Your prophecy set the guidelines and you knew that I was against you and Inuyasha living together forever. You, yourself, had pushed him away on many occasions as he tried to keep you with him." Kagome frowned and sighed, remembering her former life. "I didn't know that you two were mates, and even if I did, I would still have objected to."

When Kagome was going to interrupt her, Midoriko placed up her hand and Kagome quieted. "You are a miko, Kagome. You cannot mate with a demon. It is not what mikos do. And for reasons like this," she said, looking along her daughter's body as if there was superficial wounds her daughter held.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away. "But… I love him."

Midoriko smiled sadly. "I know, dear. But you two could never be one, not in the sense of demons." Midoriko reached out towards her daughter and brought her hand under Kagome's chin. "You are too pure to be with a demon, and though Inuyasha is a good hanyou, he still is too unclean for you."

Kagome flinched and jerked her chin out of her mother's hand. Midoriko frowned and brought her hand back to her lap.

"So… the Fates won't intervene this time? No matter how much of a necessity I am to their plans," she said with disgust, a smirk on her face. The Fates were the very ones who needed her. They should find a way to get her out of this mess before she dies and there's no hope for the future.

Midoriko shook her head. "The Fates know what must be done, and so do I, but the question is, will it still kill you in the end?" Kagome turned to arch an eyebrow at her mother, wondering what Midoriko was talking about. "The only reason why you are feeling so weak and tired is because the Shikon no Tama is trying to fight off the demonic aura flowing through your veins. Your body, that was once pure, is now trying to tie itself to a demon's aura, and it's intermixing with the pure Shikon no Tama that you hold. We can't afford for the jewel to get corrupted, nor can we afford to lose you." Midoriko placed a hand over her heart and shook her head, not wanting to go through that again.

"So… you're going to try and take the jewel out of me?" Kagome asked, understanding what her mother was saying. Midoriko turned to look at her and Kagome's question was answered. She took a deep breath and placed a hand over her heart. "Is that even possible?"

Midoriko looked to Monk Kiyoshi, seeing the monk's wise face as a comfort. "We do not know, nor do the Fates. It is something that can only be determined once it ends. But if the Shikon no Tama is extracted from your body… then you have a chance to live."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, not really liking the possibilities of this. The Shikon no Tama was as much a part of her as she was it. It completed her, and she completed it. She was as pure as the jewel. But if it left her body, she were to die. One reason was because it was embedded in her heart. But, that didn't mean that it was her heart. Right? Kagome gazed at her mother, searching her face for a sign of encouragement, something to latch onto as she made her decision. But Midoriko had the same fear written on her face as her Brothers around her. They were all worried and concerned about this, but it was the only thing they could do if she were to remain alive. So this was her only choice.

"Let's do it. I have no other choice." Kagome clenched her jaw tight, stealing her nerves for the inevitable.

Midoriko frowned, but nodded her head. "Then let us begin." The Brothers all began to wrap their Ju are their hands, the sound of the beads hitting each other loud in the empty clearing. Midoriko willed the clouds to form and the ground darkened as the white Jasmines glowed around them, helping to give peace and comfort through their mission.

Kagome gazed around her, feeling a bit nervous. The land was dark but the flowers were like lilies in a lake, beautiful and peaceful. She latched onto their serenity, listening to her Brothers beginning to chant.

"Lay down, Kagome," Midoriko instructed as she moved back a bit so that Kagome could lie in front of her. Kagome did as she was told, laying stretched out in front of her mother, waiting for everything to start. The whole time, she was chanting with her Brothers in her mind and praying that Buddha watch over them.

Midoriko relaxed on her knees as she gazed at Monk Kiyoshi in front of her. The Brothers were all chanting, their voices low and in harmony as they surrounded her with strength and power. Midoriko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the four jewel-like mark on her forehead glowing a deep purple. Her mouth opened as power seeped into her from all along the land and from the souls of her monks. Their chanting intensified and got louder as the mist-like form of energy flowed into Midoriko's body. Kagome closed her eyes, unable to watch and concentrate at the same time. She needed to clear her mind and help her mother in her task. The energy within the Maboroshi was swirling around the small circle in the large clearing of Jasmines as the chanting of the monks could be heard for miles out.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Breakfast had gone by quickly for the families as they walked out of the restaurant happy and full. They all parted and went their separate ways as they headed home. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kazuki, Kira and Souta all waited for Dai to pick them up and take Kira home and then the couple could head home themselves. Souta and Kazuki were both talking about the latest action figure that had come out, Souta trying to teach Kazuki about money since he wanted to get an action figure soon. Inuyasha and Kikyo were laughing about Koga's antics a few moments later while they were eating when Kira turned and noticed the magazine racks on the sidewalk behind them. She bit her lip and glanced nervously at Inuyasha and Kikyo to see that they were still talking. She walked towards one magazine rack and picked up the newest issue with a controversial image on the front. In big bold letters read "Love on the Beach?" and the cover was stamped with a picture taken of Inuyasha and Kagome standing together at the water's edge. They were both looking at each other and laughing and Kira thought the cameraman had a took great shot of them for this title. Their backs were facing the camera but she could tell that this shot would definitely cause gossip about the couple, which meant drama for the family.

"What's wrong, mother?" Kikyo asked as she began to walk over to see what her mother was doing. Kira quickly turned around and placed the magazine behind her back.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I was just looking at the latest magazine article," she said, walking towards Kikyo so that she wouldn't see the headlines. But Kikyo's face lit up and she seemed interested.

"Oh… what's the front cover about this time?" she asked, looking behind her mother's back to see her mother still had the magazine. She confusedly looked at the magazine racks and they were full with photos of Inuyasha and Kagome standing together on the beach. Some of the photos were taken at different angles, all with the backs of the two facing the shot, but they all had the same intention in minds. Kikyo frowned and reached for the magazine as Kira let it go with a sigh.

Inuyasha made his way to the two with Kazuki and Souta following him. He peered over Kikyo's shoulder and froze, seeing the picture of him and Kagome on the beach. He immediately growled once he saw the picture and the huge letters of the cover.

"Bastards! What the hell were they doing following us around!" he nearly shouted. But Kikyo remained calm and collected as he let out his anger next to her. Her eyes remained glued on the shot of her sister and her fiancé together on the front cover of this magazine and all the others. This would definitely be a huge issue among the fans. Kikyo sighed heavily, feeling heavy all of a sudden. She wanted to go home.

"Kikyo… are you okay?" Kira asked, worrying for her daughter's health and the child's. Kikyo nodded her head and brought a hand up to her forehead.

"I just want to go home." As if on cue, the limo came down the road and stopped right in front of the group. They all got in quietly. No words were spoken in the limo as they headed for the shrine and dropped off Kira and Souta. As the limo headed off for their home, Kikyo wondered what was going to happen when they got there. The magazine was still in her hands and Inuyasha sat silently next to her while Kazuki gazed out the window on her other side. Kikyo fought the urge to scream or sigh, she would wait until they reached home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kira took to the stairs with worry once she got home. Souta had gone into the living room to watch TV but Kira had remembered the look her daughter gave her at the airport. She had worried about Kagome throughout breakfast and hoped that her daughter was okay. Kira reached Kagome's room and opened the door after knocking. But what met her felt like a punch in the gut.

"Souta!" Kira screamed, running over to Kagome's bed. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she watched her daughter cough up blood, mixing with her blue sheets. Kira gasped and sat on the side of the bed, placing her hands on the sides of Kagome to prevent her body from jerking off the bed.

Souta came in a few seconds, his eyes wide with worry from his mother's scream. But when he saw his sister go through what looked like a seizure and blood coated her sheets, his heart began to beat wildly in fear. "What's going on?" he asked, walking next to his mother, his eyes glued on Kagome's figure.

"Get some towels!" she screamed, not sparing him a glance. Souta left her side in a blur. Kira kept her hands on Kagome's body, the wracking coming and going. Kagome's face was in anguish and Kira prayed to Buddha for her child's health.

"Kami-sama…" she whispered, tears falling down her face. She had no idea what was going on but she knew that her daughter was hurting. Souta came rushing back in with towels and Kira grabbed one, placing it next to Kagome's mouth so she would puke onto the towel. Souta got to his knees next to his sister's head and used another towel to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Kagome…" he whispered, his heart in pain in watching his like this. He didn't know what the hell was going on. But he could tell that his sister was suffering from something. Souta frowned, his face filled with pain. "What's wrong with her, mother?"

Kira shook her head, more like telling herself that she didn't know. "I… I don't know," she said, holding Kagome down as another wrack jerked Kagome's body. Kira bit her bottom lip, afraid for her daughter.

Just then, a figure appeared behind Souta, startling Kira as she nearly jumped off the bed. But as she gazed at the appearing mist-like figure, she noticed it was strangely familiar. Souta turned around and gasped as Monk Kiyoshi's figure began to form behind him. His mouth hung open as the ghost-like appearance joined him and his mother.

"Kira…" Monk Kiyoshi said, his voice echoing as if he was far away.

Kira looked at the figure in awe. "Monk Kiyoshi…" She shook her head after feeling Kagome's body wrack again, and reality came back to her. "What's going on with my daughter? What's happening to her?" She knew that the monk would know. It was obviously the reason why he had come.

Monk Kiyoshi remained serious as he gazed at Kira. "You must leave Kagome be. We are trying to cure her in the Maboroshi Kokudo."

"Cure her?" Kira asked, feeling a bit in denial. "She's coughing up blood. How can you be curing her? What are you curing her from?"

Monk Kiyoshi held up his hand. "I know you have many questions but I cannot answer them now. My Brothers and I are working diligently with my Lady Midoriko to cure Kagome. She can explain everything later. But for now, I need you and your son to leave Kagome be. Her physical body must be left alone as her soul is trying to heal. I advise you to leave the room and allow Kagome to come to you when everything is finished."

Kira shook her head. "No. Look at her. She's in pain," she said, now turning to look at her daughter.

"You must heed my words, Kira."

There was a few tense moments as Kagome coughed up more blood and her brother wiped her mouth clean. He turned to look at his mother, waiting for her reply. Then, Kira took a deep breath, her eyes regretful as she let go of Kagome.

"Okay... I'm trusting you with my daughter, Monk Kiyoshi," Kira said, standing up with uncertainty. Souta gazed up at his mother, seeing her indecision, and knew that he would have to help his mother get out of the room. For some reason, even though his sister looked like she was dying, he believed in the monk's words. Souta left some towels next to Kagome's cheek and stood up, placing his hands on his mother's shoulders.

"Come on, mother. Kagome will be fine," Souta said, his mother's eyes remaining worriedly on Kagome's figure. But Kira allowed herself to be pushed away by her son as Monk Kiyoshi's figure remained next to Kagome's bedside. Souta led his mother out and grabbed the handle of the door. With one last look at the monk's figure, he closed the door on his sister and prayed that she would make it out of it alive.

Monk Kiyoshi turned back to Kagome's body and watched as another seizure took hold of her. Her body tensed up and her face was in pure anguish. Then, she released her breath and her body was lifeless. Monk Kiyoshi bowed his head, sending a silent prayer for a safe return for Kagome's soul. With that, he vanished.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The living room was quiet as the family sat on the couches available for pleasure. Kazuki had gone up to his room after being told. He sullenly went up the stairs, not wanting to be cooped up in his room when his father and mother had just returned from being away for so long. But Kikyo had insisted and Kazuki had listened, heading up to his room sadly.

Kikyo looked at the two magazines that laid in her sight. She had left the latest magazine out on the table with the last magazine that had been published from this weekend's events. On the front cover was a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome together on the red carpet. He was obviously whispering something into her ear and she wore a smile on her face. The title read "Love on the Carpet?". Kikyo just didn't know what to believe anymore. She sighed, placing a hand on her belly and leaned back into the couch. Inuyasha was standing up behind the couch in front of her, his eyes boring holes into the magazines as if he willed them to burn to Hell.

"Inuyasha… I don't know what to say…" she admitted.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to her. "Say about what? Those are just pictures, Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes grew angry as she glared at him. "Oh really? Then tell me why they made the front covers? Tell me why you and my sister are so close in both of these shots?" she said, leaning forward to grab one magazine and show him the picture. "Or am I just overreacting?"

"You're overreacting," Inuyasha said, turning to the side to pace behind the couch in front of her.

Kikyo snickered and flew the magazine down on the table. "Yeah right." She watched as Inuyasha didn't look back to her and something in her gut turned over. _'Inuyasha…'_ She turned away from him, hurt. Ever since her sister had returned, she had been having suspicions that maybe Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to get back together again. She was only in the way anyways because those two had been in love before and still were. But now she and Inuyasha were in love. _'I love him. We're going to get married. And have a baby. And we're going to live together as a family…'_ she told herself, trying to believe in her words. But her heart hurt to think that it was true because these pictures only proved to her that something was definitely going on between the two.

"Inuyasha… tell me. Do you still love my sister?"

Inuyasha froze in mid-stride, his eyes on the ground in shock. He couldn't look at Kikyo, wouldn't dare. He could feel her eyes on him, but her words struck at him the most. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. As Kikyo remained silent, waiting for him, he thought about her question. Yes, he loved Kagome. How could he not? He had always loved her, and always will. But he loved Kikyo too. _'Just… a different kind of love.'_ Inuyasha looked towards Kikyo, his face serious but not showing any emotion. Her eyes were sad but her face was unreadable, as if she knew the answer but wanted him to tell her. Inuyasha turned away from her and walked towards the stairs. Yes, he loved Kikyo differently than he loved Kagome. Her eyes didn't hold the same light as Kagome's, the light that he loved. She wasn't Kagome, the woman he loved. But she was Kikyo, and he loved her too.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said softly, her eyes remaining where he was, never once looking at his retreating figure. Her voice was pleading as her eyes watered, knowing the answer.

Inuyasha was halfway up the stairs when he stopped, but couldn't turn around to face her. "Yes." With that said, Inuyasha headed up the stairs to be with his son.

Kikyo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the tears finally able to be let free. She released a shuddering breath and couldn't help but feel angry. However, she wasn't angry at Inuyasha. No. Kikyo was angry at herself.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The Maboroshi Kokudo was silent, eerily silent. The jasmines had withered away, giving all of their life force to help Midoriko in her task. The clouds had darkened, making it seem like a dark night among the small group. They were surrounded by mist and a light purple glow emitted from Midoriko's body in the middle of the circle. Kagome's still body remained lifeless in front of Midoriko as the priestess called for the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's soul was within the Maboroshi Kokudo, since she was destined to walk among these plains with her mother in the afterlife. Her body, however, was damaged and impure.

Blood leaked down Kagome's cheek and onto the grass below. Her hair was disheveled after she had been tossing and turning through the agony of what felt like her soul was being ripped to shreds. And then, Kagome could remember no more as she felt herself become less than air.

Midoriko tilted her head from side to side, her eyes closed, as her jewels glowed on her forehead. Light emitted from her palms as she moved them over Kagome's body, remaining a few inches off Kagome's body. Midoriko could feel Kagome's soul around her and knew that the girl was waiting. Kagome trusted her to complete the ritual.

The monks around her continued to chant, their chanting remaining at the same pace and octave since they've started. Their Ju's were clasped out in front of their chin, their eyes closed in concentration.

Suddenly, Midoriko's eyes snapped open. _'There's no time.'_ She had to get the jewel out before Kagome's soul could not be called back into her body. Now, she worked faster. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at Kagome's body and began chanting herself. This time, her chant was different than the monks as she called to the purity within Kagome's body to come out. She called forth on the Shikon no Tama, hoping that it'll heed her call. She used her aura to urge it out of her daughter's body and prayed to the Fates for their assistance. The Shikon no Tama would either disappear once it left Kagome's body or become a solid substance. The jewel was connected to Kagome and it was as much a part of Kagome as she was it. The jewel could either disappear if it was taken out of Kagome, and she would die along with it, or Kagome could die through this process, and the jewel would die along with her. They were tied together, which was how Midoriko had made them. She trusted only her daughter with the Shikon no Tama, the most sought after, powerful and deadly object in this world.

Midoriko looked down at Kagome's calm face, now that she was free of pain. _'Please hear my cry… come forth… Jewel of Four Souls…'_ Midoriko closed her eyes and began to chant, this time, allowing the Brothers to follow her lead. They echoed her chanting as she began to call forth the souls of the jewel.

"Aramitama."

One of Midoriko's jewels lit up on her forehead as Midoriko placed one hand above Kagome's forehead.

"Nigimitama."

Another jewel lit up, and the atmosphere became denser now, as if gravity was pushing down on all of them.

"Kushimitama."

The Brothers never stopped in their chanting as they remained alongside their priestess, staying strong for both of the women. Midoriko never stopped chanting and neither would them. Though she didn't look tired on the outside, pure concentration and serenity set on her face, she was weary on the inside.

"Sakimitama."

All four of her jewels lit up, making Midoriko feel the power of the Shikon no Tama that she had bestowed upon her daughter. The power of the jewel flowed up into her palms, filling her body with its power and presence. She placed her hand over Kagome's heart, calling out to the jewel.

"Jewel of the Four Souls. All united into one being, my daughter. Courage. Friendship. Wisdom. Love. All four souls. All within my daughter. All with my daughter. All without my daughter. For you will separate but be one. For you will be one and separate." Midoriko began to chant again and her jewels began to glow brighter as her palms shone brighter down on Kagome's forehead and heart. Gravity pushed down on them, pressing their bodies into the ground and making them fight the force that would bring their chests to the ground.

'_Yes…'_ Midoriko felt it. The first stir of life. She could feel Aramitama's soul, coming out of Kagome's body with the courage that it was. Right above Kagome's heart, one string of white light began twist up towards Midoriko's hand. It hovered there, twisting slowly as it heeded Midoriko's call. Then, Kushimitama's soul came out, a bright pink light that twisted with the white light, the two dancing together through its wisdom. Nigimitama then came out as a light purple light, playing with the three to unite their friendships again. And lastly came Sakimitama's soul, a bright blue light that mirrored Kagome's spiritual aura, bringing the great love that held the four souls together in one jewel. _'Shikon no Tama. You are one.'_

The four twisting lights began to condense into a ball until it become a solid jewel, glowing all four colors until it became a soft, glittering pink. The jewel hovered above Kagome's heart, Midoriko's light shinning down on it. Midoriko began to end her chant, calling Kagome's soul back into her body, knowing that things weren't done yet. Even though the jewel was out, Kagome's soul might not re-enter her body because of the missing link. If Kagome's soul does not return, the jewel will disappear and Kagome will die.

'_Come on, my sweetheart. Come back to me…'_ Midoriko called on Kagome's soul, adding her strength to aid Kagome back to her beaten body. She could feel Kagome's soul enter her body and then the body jerked, arching up to touch Midoriko's palm over Kagome's heart. Kagome's eyes flew wide open, a bright blue color taking on her orbs. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as pain shot through her entire body, centered mostly in her heart. The Maboroshi Kokudo was blasted with a bright light, Kagome's spiritual energy flying out at the invasion of her soul. She screamed, but no sound came out of her open mouth.

'_It's alright, Kagome…'_ Midoriko bowed her head as she concentrated on keeping Kagome's soul in her body. _'Come on, Kagome…'_ But her body was rejecting her soul. Kagome's body jerked again and her head twisted to one side as her face showed her anguish. Tears fell down her cheeks but her eyes were still bright, seeing nothing. Her hands were fisted at her sides, tearing into the ground, digging up soil underneath her nails.

The Brothers began to chant faster, trying to help Kagome's body accept her soul. But her body felt invaded, searching for the Shikon no Tama that helped to complete her. Midoriko began to chant with the Brothers, their voices filling the clearing with the remaining power that they could will out. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours of pain, Kagome's body finally settled, accepting her soul. The jewel glowed a dark pink as it remained above Kagome's heart, watching over Kagome's recovery.

Slowly, the gravity in the clearing began to disperse and they could sit without the heavy tension bearing down on them. Midoriko opened her eyes, her jewels beginning to dim in color and her palms returning to normal. She withdrew her hands to her lap, suddenly feeling the heavy exhaustion that took hold of her body. She had used too much energy. Midoriko looked around to her monks, seeing their old faces looking as bad as she was feeling. Monk Kiyoshi gazed up at Midoriko and sent her a thankful smile. With that, his figure disappeared, his spirit needing to recuperate after all of the energy they had spent in just under an hour. Midoriko smiled as the Brothers began to disappear as well, their weariness clearly shown on their faces. _'Thank you…'_

Midoriko gazed back down at her daughter, seeing the rise and fall of Kagome's chest as a sign that she was alive and well. The jewel was still levitating above Kagome's heart, a dark pink with pulsing energy. Then, Kagome's eyes squinted and she revealed her chestnut orbs, tired after the fight and pain she had. Slowly, she tilted her head to look at her mother, smiling at her mother's smile.

"You look tired," Kagome whispered, her voice croaky. Midoriko smiled.

"I am fine. You look worse for wear." Kagome tried to chuckle but nothing came out through her throat. Her throat felt dry and scratchy so she didn't even try to talk again. But then, her body began to feel again and she felt the emptiness in her body. Kagome gazed down to see the jewel floating above her heart.

'_The Shikon no Tama…'_ she thought with shock. The beautiful jewel glowed with its power and purity, beckoning her. Kagome's eyes locked onto the jewel, wondering about its power and mysteries. Such a tiny jewel, only about the size of a ping pong, yet it held so much power. She had seen it once before, but that was in the middle of a war and she wasn't really paying attention to the jewel. Now, she truly saw the jewel. And it took her breath away with its simplicity yet deadly purpose.

"You must take hold of it. The jewel belongs only to you and you are the only one who can wield it," Midoriko said as she too gazed at the jewel. Her hands trembled on her lap as her energy continued to leave her body, leaving her even wearier than a second ago. She was slowly losing consciousness.

Kagome tried to lift her hand, finding herself doing it easily. She reached for the jewel, feeling the slight change in the atmosphere around the jewel. It was as if she was holding the jewel, but her hand was a few inches away from it. She concentrated on her strength and took hold of the jewel, the Shikon no Tama shinning bright, blinding the two women. Midoriko and Kagome squinted their eyes at the bright light. When the light faded, the jewel had turned a bright pink, the colors of all the souls swirling within the jewel, complete once again. Kagome smiled, feeling the pulse of the jewel in her hands the same as the beat of her heart.

"I must leave you now, Kagome…" Midoriko said wearily, yet regretful. Her head had bowed down because she couldn't hold it up anymore. She had used too much of her energy and that of the spirits around her.

Kagome's head immediately turned towards her mother to look worriedly up at her. "Mother… please… go to sleep. Find peace in her rest." Midoriko smiled gratefully down at her and then slowly faded away, succumbing to the rest that she desperately needed.

Turning her attention to the jewel in her hand, Kagome examined the tiny thing. _'You are going to cause such a stir in the world of the living.'_ With that last thought, Kagome's eyes closed and her hand fell onto her chest as she too succumbed to sleep.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha smiled as he walked towards the balcony where Kazuki kneeled, pressing his body against the steel railing. His hands hung limply through the openings between the bars as he remained on his knees, gazing out at the forest. He didn't move when his father came up behind him and began to sit cross-legged next to him.

Inuyasha smirked and glanced quickly at Kazuki. The boy still didn't acknowledge his presence. "Is something bothering you, son?" he asked, gazing out at the forest that he loved.

After a few seconds, Kazuki told his father. "Are you and Aunty Kikyo not going to get married anymore?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the question but the two never looked at each other. They both continued to gaze out at the landscape. "I don't know. Why do you ask that?"

Kazuki shrugged his shoulders, pressing his face between the openings of the bars, but not being able to fit through it. "Okaa smells different."

Inuyasha knew what Kazuki meant. Kazuki could smell him all over Kagome and it confused him. He sighed, feeling a sharp pain in his heart hit him for a second, nearly taking his breath away, but then it went away. Inuyasha wondered what that pain was, but then quickly went back to talking to Kazuki. "Does it bother you?"

Kazuki shook his head as much as he could between the bars. "No. Okaa and Otou should smell the same. Everyone else's Okaa and Otou smells the same."

Inuyasha smirked and looked down at his son. "Then why do you ask? Do you want me and Aunty Kikyo to get married?" He had explained to Kazuki what marriage was. The boy was nearly four already, but he was smarter than human babies. He was a pure hanyou, though sired by a hanyou and a human. And therefore, he had all the qualities and advantages Inuyasha had. Kazuki would grow faster, mature quicker until right after puberty, and then he would start to slowly age. Kazuki knew some things more than others, but he was still learning.

"I want you and Okaa to get married."

With a sigh, Inuyasha looked out at the forest. "It's not that easy, Kazuki."

Kazuki pushed back against the railing, looking up to see up at the side of his father's face. "But why? Okaas and Otous are supposed to be together. I love Okaa. Don't you love Okaa, Otou?" he asked, his innocent voice tugging at Inuyasha's heart.

As much as Inuyasha wanted to tell him, he couldn't. Kazuki would only push things further and right now, he just wouldn't understand why he and Kagome can't be together. He was still a child and didn't understand the responsibilities of an adult. Inuyasha smiled and looked down at his son. "Why don't we go to the park?" he offered.

Kazuki glared at him and made a face, turning his head away as he closed his eyes and lifted his chin. "I don't want to go to the park. I want to be with Okaa."

Inuyasha frowned and looked away. _'Kazuki…'_ Slowly he got up and dusted off his butt. "Well… how's about I take you there tomorrow, okay? Your mother's tired now after the trip. But I'll take you there in the morning." He looked down at Kazuki's head, waiting to hear a reply. A smile tug on his face as he realized how much Kazuki was like him. _'Stubborn hanyou…'_ Kagome used to always say he was stubborn, and now that he looked at Kazuki, he believed her. He frowned, thinking about Kagome and how she had looked this morning. She definitely had seemed very tired and weak when they had left the hotel and headed home. But she hadn't told him anything, just pushing it aside, saying that she had little sleep last night.

"Okay." Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as Kazuki replied, but kept his back to him. Inuyasha smiled with a nod and walked out of Kazuki's room, heading back downstairs to check on Kikyo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kaya paced silently at the edge of the cliff. She waited for Raige as he had left her a few hours ago and told her to wait here. She was sick of waiting. She was free now. She was out in the world again, and she wanted to hunt down every last holy person and kill them for what they were. They had kept her prisoners for years in that basement. Even though Raige had already killed the ones responsible for her capture, she wanted to kill every last holy person in this world. Those bastards think they were so high and mighty and she would show them who they were dealing with. Kaya flexed her claws as the moonlight hit her from above. She looked out at the land below littered with lights all lined up in a line, heading for the bustling area with huge towers and glowing lights. Though Kaya had been trapped in the basement for years, she still knew some things about this time she was in. That city was Tokyo, from what Raige had told her, and last she remembered, Tokyo was just in the process of growing into a huge city like the one in front of her. Now, everything seemed so big and populated.

'_Filled with humans to kill…'_ she thought with eagerness.

"Having fun yet?" Raige asked as he appeared behind her. Kaya turned around, her eyes glittering with mischief and admiration as Raige strolled leisurely towards her. Her eyes remained on him, her body becoming feline as the male approached her.

"A little."

Raige smiled and stood next to Kaya, gazing out at the landscape. Kaya kept her eyes on him, though. Raige exuded power and his body was tough, something that Kaya wanted to rake her claws over. For some reason, this Inu-taiyoukai just turned her on, and she wanted him bad.

"After being trapped in there for so long, I think your hormones are running with you, Kaya," Raige said as he turned towards her with a smirk. His eyes glittered dangerously down at her, making Kaya weak in the knees. She envisioned Raige to be a very dominant male, putting her into submission. But she would fight him, and that would be the fun part. Kaya smiled sexily up at him, never feeling like this for a long time.

"I think so." She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his chest, running circles along his inner, white kimono. "Wanna test me?" she proposed, bringing her tail to wrap around his right leg.

Raige smirked and arched his eyebrow. "You are a temptation to many, Kaya." He brought his head down, making Kaya's heart jump in her chest. His face came right next to hers as he whispered in her ear, warm breath blowing against her sensitive ear and neck. "But I have eyes for someone else." With that, Raige moved back and turned to look back out at Tokyo. Kaya remained speechless, her mouth hanging open as she gazed up at the stars in the clear sky. Her heart was still pounding, but now anger was starting to creep in. She snapped out of it and turned to glare at his back, pissed that he had teased her and then rejected her.

"Kaya… you are a beautiful female. But I am not interested in mating with you. I have my eyes set on someone."

"And who is this someone?" she asked, coming to stand next to him, trying to control her rage at knowing that someone else had caught his eyes. Kaya gazed out at the landscape holding Tokyo. _'That's probably why we're here. He's come to get her and needs my help in doing so.'_ Kaya quickly glanced at Raige, furious that he would use her to get a woman of his.

Raige smirked and his eyes glittered dangerously. "You'll be surprised."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning brought fear as Kira paced in the kitchen. She had been unable to keep her mind off Kagome ever since yesterday's events. The whole time she and Souta had tried to forget about the sight of Kagome on her bed. But they had a hard time trying to watch TV together. She had resorted to going outside and cleaning the shrine with Souta, but that didn't help either. She kept passing by Kagome's window, hoping to hear her daughter's call or something. But Kagome's room was silent. Kira didn't know what to do when she had gone to sleep last night. She desperately wanted to check on Kagome. The sight of her daughter still haunted her when she slept and she had a very light sleep, barely any. Now, Kira could barely even concentrate on cooking breakfast for her family while she thought about Kagome. The girl hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Her motherly instincts have been in high gear and she couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes without thinking about Kagome. Kira walked back to the refrigerator for what seemed like the tenth time, just stared in the lighted box, and then closed the door.

Kira tried to keep herself occupied as she made pancakes and eggs for her family. She would walk around, peer out the window, glance in the icebox, and open the cupboards, anything to keep herself busy as the food cooked. Souta came down, startling her in her chores.

"Good morning, mama," Souta said as he yawned. Kira smiled at her son and noticed his tired eyes. _'Souta… you didn't get any sleep either.'_

"Good morning, sweetheart. I hope you got some sleep."

Souta smiled sadly and shook his head, not wanting to worry his mother. "Yeah, I got a lot of sleep." Kira watched, unbelievingly, as Souta sat down at the table, running a hand through his hair. He had on a white tank top and a loose black pants, obviously coming straight down for breakfast. She smiled at her son and turned back to the stove, checking the pancakes.

Just then, there was movement by the door and Kira turned to see Kagome standing there. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she took in her daughter's figure. Kagome was dressed her miko attire, and she looked a lot better than how she looked yesterday. But Kira didn't have time to look over her fully. She dropped the spatula on the sink and quickly walked over to her daughter.

"Kagome…" Kira said, tears filling her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Souta had gotten up from the table with wide eyes and slowly made his way to the two, never taking his eyes off his sister. He took in her smile and the light in her eyes and knew that she was feeling a lot better.

Kagome hugged her mother back, rubbing her mother's back in comfort. "I'm sorry I worried you, Mama," she said tenderly. She looked to see that Souta was making his way over to them, and she smiled lovingly at her brother. Souta smiled in relief back at her and Kira pulled back so that Souta could hug her. Kagome giggled in her brother's hug as he squeezed her to make sure that she truly was okay.

The two pulled back and both looked at their mother. Kira shook her head, love filling her chest at the sight of her two children together. But then, Kira fully took in Kagome's appearance and questions began to fly in her mind as the relief settled in.

"What happened, Kagome?" she asked, seeing her daughter's smile. Kagome knew her mother was going to ask.

Kagome told her mother and brother to sit down and she told them everything. Well, she skipped the part where she died, again, and that was the whole reason why her Brother didn't want her family in the room. Her mother and brother would have freaked out and they would have overreacted. But Kagome told them about the jewel and how Inuyasha had mated with her. This had stirred emotions out of Souta.

Kagome jumped as Souta pounded the table, making both women look at him with shock and wonder. "Bastard! How could he do that to you!"

Kagome looked confusedly at her brother but tried to reason with him. "Souta… it's not Inuyasha's fault. We didn't know that this would have happened to me."

"No… not that, Kagome," Souta said. He turned his head away from her, his anger still shown on his face as he glared at the table. Kira watched her son, noting his anger and frustration.

"It's just…" Kagome waited as she watched her brother, wondering what was bothering him. "He should have known better. He's getting married to Kikyo." Kagome's eyes saddened as she frowned and looked at the table. _'You too… Souta…'_

"He's just so selfish! He can't have both of you two. He can only have one. And he has one. And they're having a child. He can't just abandon Kikyo now!" Souta said, furious that Inuyasha would leave his sister when she would need him the most. That was his child that she carried.

"I know, Souta…" Kagome said softly. Souta's anger deflated as he realized that he said things that hurt Kagome. He turned to look at his sister and was about to explain. "That's why Inuyasha and I are not going to be together."

Kira's eyes shot back to Kagome, shocked at what she said. Even Souta was shocked. "Inuyasha and I know that we can't be together. And what we did in Okinawa was a mistake." Souta frowned, feeling terrible for making Kagome feel that way. He placed his hand on his sister's, stopping her from talking.

"Kagome… I don't want you two not to be together. I know how much you love him, and I know that Inuyasha loves you. But… I'm just saying…" What was he saying, exactly? That they can't be together, but should be? That Inuyasha had made a mistake and they were just hopeful wishing?

Kagome smiled lovingly at her brother and placed her other hand on his. "Souta… I know what you're saying. Trust me." She smiled and looked away, looking to her mother. "But I've made a decision." She brought her hand to her chest and dug inside her miko robes, fishing out the cloth that held the beloved jewel. Kagome took back her hand from her brother and opened up the cloth, revealing the small, glittering Shikon no Tama. Kira and Souta both gasped as they stared down at the jewel, bewildered. "This jewel is a part of me, and I am a part of it. It can never fall into the wrong hands, and it can never be touched by another but mine." Kagome smiled at the jewel, never once fading in her determination. "That's why I have chosen to go back to the Ise Shrine."

Kira's wide eyes flew to her daughter, shocked, worried and hurt. She tried to remain calm, knowing that her daughter knew what was right and she trusted in Kagome's decisions. "Why?" she asked simply.

"I need to protect the jewel 24/7. And I can't be carrying it with me around Tokyo. Plus, demons can feel its aura now that it's out of my body." Kagome took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Now that the Shikon no Tama is a solid thing, it'll bring danger wherever it is. It radiates power constantly, power that demons can feel from miles away. And because it's not in my body anymore, I won't be powerful enough to protect the jewel by myself."

Kira smiled tenderly and shook her head slowly. "Now there is where you are wrong, Kagome."

Kagome turned to look at her mother with an arched eyebrow. "How so, Mama?" she asked, wondering why her mother would think otherwise.

"Because I believe that your power comes from you," Kira said, reaching out to place her palm on Kagome's cheek. "You have so much power that even your grandfather admired you." At the sound of Jii-san, Kagome's eyes watered, remembering how he had died because of her. So much disaster and death because of her, and now this jewel would bring more death into her life. She didn't want to burden her family with more loss. "Just because you had the Shikon no Tama within you, doesn't mean that you were strong because of it. It was within you, but who said you were tapping into its powers?"

Kagome smiled tenderly at her mother, remembering Midoriko telling her the same thing. Kira smiled and brought her hand down to place on top of Kagome's. "I know how strong you are, and I believe that there is no demon in this world that can defeat you. The jewel is only an extra boost for you."

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome said, her eyes shinning with love. She was so grateful for having a loving and understanding mother. "But… I believe that I'm making the right decision." She had already told her mother her plans and Midoriko would tell her Brothers, so they would be expecting her arrival. But she needed to take care of some things here before she left. _'Kazuki…'_ The thought of leaving her son, again, is what frightened her. She didn't want to leave Kazuki, but she didn't want to put her son in harm's way because of the Shikon no Tama. She would protect her son now when she couldn't protect him then.

Kira, however, read Kagome's mind. "What are you going to do about Kazuki?" she asked, knowing how much Kazuki meant to Kagome. A mother's love for her child is one thing that Kira could relate to.

"I think I shall meet with him once a week." Kagome nodded her head, making her decision as it came to her. "Since Tokyo and Ise are so far away from each other, it'll be hard to get more than one visit. So I'll only do one. Unless Dai wants to drive him down every time," she said with a thoughtful expression. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever the case, I can be with Kazuki outside of the shrine for the whole day or something and we can go to the park there. Ise has a beautiful park filled with Sakura trees. I know he'll love it," she said with a smile.

Kira nodded her head. "That sounds good." At least Kagome would still be able to be with Kazuki if she were to go back to the Ise Shrine and be hidden from the world.

"Will you come to visit us?" Souta asked. Kagome turned to her brother, seeing his frown. She smiled lovingly at him, still seeing this young man as her little brother.

"Of course. But not as often." She smiled sadly. "Maybe once a month or so. I'll try to do it more often though," she said. Kagome knew that she should be spending more time with them now that she was given the chance to. But it just seemed like her life would always strip her of her loved ones, no matter how many times she may be reborn. Kagome held in her sigh and turned to look at the jewel in front of her. Its power pulsed through her veins, making her aware of its presence every minute.

"I must go. I'll call a taxi to take me down to Ise. But I want to get there by nightfall." Kagome folded up the Shikon no Tama and tucked the cloth back into her miko robes. She would have to make it into a necklace or something so that she would always have her eye on it and it would always be protected by her. Kagome stood up, Kira and Souta following her. The three walked to the door, agreeing to walk to the edge of the shrine stairs to see Kagome off. Kagome was making the call on her cell phone when silver hair caught her attention at the top of the stairs.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Inuyasha and Kazuki appeared and they began walking towards them. Kazuki wore a huge smile on his face, glad to see his mother again after being away from her for so long. He ran towards her, making Kagome's heart soar with joy at the sight of her son. She put her phone back into her robes and walked to meet him, getting to her knees as he ran into her arms.

"Kazuki…" Kagome said with love, leaning her cheek against the top of his head. His little arms grabbed onto her robes.

"Okaa!" Kazuki said, nuzzling against her neck, taking in her breath. The scent of his mother calmed and filled his soul with love. Kazuki felt a great sense of love and relief as he was finally with his mother again, though it's only been a day since he last saw her.

Kagome smiled and then looked up as Inuyasha came up behind them, a smile on his face as he gazed down at them. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back, watching the little reunion as it filled him with love to see his son and Kagome together, as it should be. Inuyasha crossed his arms and relaxed on one leg when he caught a scent and stiffened. His senses flared out as his arms came to his side rigidly. Inuyasha brought his nose up to the wind as he tilted his head to find the source of this threatening scent. _'Inu-taiyoukai…'_ One that he's never encountered. _'Another that's not from our family?'_ Inu-taiyoukais were rare, his family being one of the few left in this world.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's posture and everything in her responded to his attitude. He was on a protective instinct now, making her feel trapped to his new posture. Something was threatening them, a danger. Kagome tightened her hold on Kazuki, bringing him closer into her arms, as she moved her body a bit to gaze out at the shrine. But as she flared out her aura, she recognized the newcomer immediately.

"Raige…" Kagome whispered, her eyes going wide in fear for her family. Her eyes flew up to meet Inuyasha's dark ones, seeing that he already knew who this demon was from what she had told him. Inuyasha stood in front of the two as he waited for Raige to arrive, his claws flexing at his side in pure anticipation at finally getting to meet the demon that threatened Kagome.

Without warning, Raige appeared in the middle of the shrine, his silver hair gleaming in the sunlight with Inuyasha's. His smirk was noticeable from where he stood, making Inuyasha growl menacingly low. Kazuki moved out of his mother's arms to see what had upset his father when he noticed the demon. His mother tightened her hold on him and he stilled, quieting in his mother's arms. Kira and Souta both regarded their new guest, their eyes wary.

"Kagome…" Raige said, his sapphire eyes holding a hint of pleasure at the sight of the woman. He took in her figure kneeling on the ground, making Inuyasha place his body fully in front of her to block the two from Raige's sight. He smirked at the hanyou. "Foolish hanyou." He regarded the hanyou, taking in the sight of the weak Inu-demon as nothing more but an obstacle in his way.

Inuyasha growled. "Ha! Why don't you see if I'm foolish or not?" he challenged, his hands ready at his side. Even though he didn't have his Tetsaiga, he could still use his hands. And a hand-to-hand combat would relieve the anger he felt for this demon. And it would feel good, remembering the last time he had ever used his strength fully. Inuyasha smirked, thinking about the great pleasure he would take in fighting with this demon.

Raige smirked as he felt Kaya's presence near. Her body appeared next to his, a secretive smile on her face. Kaya's hair swayed as her tail flicked from side-to-side, waiting for the opportunity to finally use her claws after all those years she was locked away. Raige smirked, seeing how perfect the timing was.

* * *

**I found myself in a choke hold for the past two months. At first I had been busy with school work. But then I just couldn't open my story and start writing. I just didn't feel into it. I was confused as to why there was some negative reviews about Inu/Kag's sex scene on the last chapter. So I was confused as to where I wanted to go with this story and how I wanted the two to sort this thing out. But I'm still having the same ending in mind. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get me there. But tell me what you thought. I want to know.**

**- Kaleialohalani**


	12. Leaving You Behind

**Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry. I know it's been over 2 months. But here's the thing: I haven't been in the **mood** to write this story. I think I'm losing my inspiration and imagination on this story. But I know how many of my fans love this story, which is what is helping to keep me going with this. I think I might end this story at chapter 20 or one or two less. I'm not going to rush it where the story seems too fast, I'm making it at a good pace, but I just won't overexaggerate things because my imagination is falling short for this story. My characters aren't talking to me anymore, so I don't know where I'm going to go with this story. But I just wanted to give you a heads up on why I haven't been updating quickly. Don't worry though, I **will **finish this story, even if I have to bleed to get it done. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 12: Leaving You Behind**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The threat to her family was more than she was willing to bet on. Kagome slowly let go of her son, praying to the Gods that he would be safe. Kazuki, frightened from this new stranger, grasped onto his mother's legs and hid behind her. Kagome relaxed her hands at her sides as she looked past Inuyasha's shoulder to view Raige and Kaya.

"What business do you have here?" she asked them, her eyes defiant.

Raige smirked, his eyes flashing with mischief and wonder. He took in Kagome's figure dressed in her miko robes, making her seem all the more elusive and all the more forbidden. "I thought my intentions were obvious." He smirked, and his eyes went to the hanyou at her side, standing in front of a miko as if he had more power over her. "And I see that my intentions are the same as others."

Inuyasha smirked, his eyes glaring at the Inu-taiyoukai, itching for a fight. "I don't think our intentions are the same." Inuyasha watched Raige warily, every twitch Raige made he would notice in less than a second. Inuyasha worried about Kagome. Raige had obviously come here for her, he could tell in Raige's eyes, and Inuyasha was worried now that his son was here. Kagome could probably take care of herself, but he wouldn't bet on leaving her to go with this damn demon. Raige just had that aura that ticked him off.

Raige snorted and disregarded Inuyasha. "So… may I say that I have come to take you with me?" he said, reaching out a hand to Kagome. "I want you by my side, Kagome. You… intrigue me," he said with a small purr, as if he couldn't help himself.

Kaya, at his side, quickly glanced at him, her eyes showing him her disapproval at his shocking action. She gazed at Kagome, taking in the woman's figure, immediately disliking her for what she was. _'You'll be surprised.'_ Kaya held in her growl. She didn't think that Raige would have surprised her with this, let alone fall for someone like this. A miko. A miko and a demon? Kaya smirked with a snort of disgust. But Raige paid no mind to her as his whole attention was on that one woman. _'We'll see who'll be the surprised one in the end…'_ Kaya remained silent as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, her claws itching to be used.

Inuyasha growled, his face in a dark snarl at Raige's threat of taking Kagome away from him. "You'll have to get through me first, bastard."

Raige arched his eyebrow and nodded. "No problem." His hands relaxed at his sides and the air seemed to tense around them.

Kagome, seeing the tension, quickly looked down to her son. Kazuki was hidden behind her, her miko robes making him unnoticeable to the demons in front of her. She thought quickly as Raige began to walk forward, making her heart beat faster. Inuyasha turned to look at her, sensing her sudden dread and fear, as his eyes laid on her worriedly. But Raige had moved so fast that Kagome didn't have time to warn Inuyasha, but the hanyou sensed the demon. Inuyasha brought his hands up as Raige appeared in front of the hanyou for a split second and pushed back to land a few feet in front of Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly kicked into high gear.

"Mama," Kagome said, urging Kazuki towards Kira. The older woman reached down to grab the frightened child and brought him to her chest. "Go inside," she said strictly, frightened for her family. Sounds broke her out of her thoughts, making Kagome turn around to see that Inuyasha and Raige were now exchanging blows.

Kagome whipped her head back to her mother and brother. "Go!" Kira and Souta didn't waste any time as they turned on their heels and headed back for the shoji door.

Kaya smirked and began to run towards the fleeing humans. Kagome gasped and followed her family, running between them and Kaya as she waited for the neko to get closer. Kira and Souta were both looking towards Kaya as they continued to run, fear and worry in their eyes. But Kagome ran with a focus next to them and then she made a sharp stop. Kaya's eyes widened as a bright blue light beamed straight towards her in less than a second. She nearly dodged the attack, getting burned on her right arm.

With a snarl, Kaya looked at her damaged arm with a death look. "Bitch!" she sneered towards Kagome. The miko stood unmoving, her hands in front of her where her attack had come from. "You'll pay for that," she said, just as Kira and Souta made it into the house.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you would attack my family," Kagome said, walking towards the neko with no hesitation. "Your fight is with me."

"Indeed it is," Kaya said as she ran towards Kagome.

Raige chuckled as Inuyasha hit his forearm and the two pushed against each other, landing a few feet back. He sniffed. "Pathetic…"

"I could say the same thing about you," Inuyasha said with a smirk, flexing his claws in front of his face. "I'm just getting started."

Raige arched an eyebrow and spared a quick glance at Kagome to see that she was in a battle with Kaya. The neko couldn't get close to Kagome without being purified and having to back off. It was obvious that the two women would have a long fight ahead of them so Raige would leave them alone. He turned his attention back to the hanyou in front of him, intrigued with his relationship with Kagome. "So… you have the nerve to mate with Kagome?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome is my mate," he said matter-of-factly, irritated at this arrogant jackass. _'He's almost worst than Sesshomaru.'_ Inuyasha watched as Raige took in his answer, seeing the rejection in the demon's eyes. Inuyasha could hear the women fighting but he couldn't help Kagome so he would leave her to it, and get this damn Inu-taiyoukai off the face of this earth.

"If she is truly your mate, hanyou…" Raige said, irritated as to what Inuyasha said. "Then why is it that you have only claimed her now that I am threatening your claim over her?" Raige smirked as he saw Inuyasha's confusion. "It's obvious that you mated Kagome because you didn't want me to take her with me. You saw me as your threat and now you're trying to keep Kagome from me."

"She was never yours to begin with!" Inuyasha growled angrily as he watched Raige bloat over himself and the fact that he thought he figured it out.

Raige shrugged. "Whatever the case… Kagome comes with me," he said, bringing up his arms, ready to duel with the hanyou.

"Try and take her from me," Inuyasha challenged back, getting into his fighting stance as Raige ran towards him.

Kagome sent out another beam of light and sent Kaya flying onto her home, the neko landing as graceful as a cat on top of the roof. Kagome ran towards the side of the house as she glared up at Kaya.

"What is that?" Kaya asked, her eyes glaring at Kagome through confusion and disdain. She straightened out on the roof and gazed down at Kagome. "I feel a huge spiritual aura… like it's centered in you," she said, confused as to what it was. It couldn't be the woman that was this powerful. But it was obvious that this miko was talented, one that she has never met before with this kind of power. This young woman was no ordinary miko, and Kaya was starting to find that out. The miko had skills and Kaya couldn't get near the miko without being purified. But there was something that the woman was hiding, something powerful, pulsing beneath the surface of this miko. She could feel a pull, a call, towards this woman. _'What is she hiding?'_ she wondered.

Kagome frowned and brought her hands out in front of her as she shot at Kaya again. The neko had to jump to avoid the blast that shot just above the roof. Kaya flipped in the air and landed on the ground, suddenly taking off towards Kagome again, trying to get a hit on the miko. The two women moved to avoid each other's attacks, trying to get a hit and trying to stay in one piece. Kagome blasted Kaya with her spiritual beam while Kaya used her claws, wanting Kagome's blood spilled on her hands. But none could get a hit.

"What is it that you're hiding, miko?" Kaya asked as she settled a few feet away from Kagome, her body relaxed like a domesticated feline.

Kagome noticed Kaya's posture and relaxed as well, her hands going to her sides as she noted Kaya's interest. "Something caught your interest, neko? Who is it that I have the pleasure of fighting with?" she asked formally, seeing that the neko was well past demon adolescence. The demon wore a brown, loose fitting hakama that ended at her knees and a black haori. The demon's femininity could clearly be seen past the plain clothes that she used. She was old and wise, but Kagome could see that there was a part of her that was burning with a dark need, something that Kagome knew the jewel was attracting.

The neko flicked her tail in interest and it came to wrap around her leg, teasing her skin. Kaya smiled, showing her fangs in the process, as her hands came up to cross against her chest. "My name is Kaya."

Kagome was surprised and taken aback by the name, but didn't show it. She remained impassive as she regarded Kaya. "You are the demon that was bound in Fukui." She had known of the 'hidden' shrine deep in the mountains of Fukui. Her Brothers had told her that there was a neko demon that was locked away, had been locked away for four decades. It shocked her to know that this demon was the neko and that Raige had found the 'hidden' shrine. _'Interesting…'_

Kaya nodded her head, keeping her smile. She was willing to play with this miko, no matter how much the woman's presence irritated her. "Yes. You seem to know much about me."

"I am the High Priestess," she reminded Kaya, seeing that it ticked the neko off. Now it was Kagome's turn to smile as she took comfort in seeing Kaya show signs of anger. "You seem so sure of yourself, Kaya."

With an arch of her eyebrow, Kaya brought her hands to her sides as she began to walk in a small pace, her legs dancing underneath her. "I know that you are hiding something, miko. And I intend to find out what. I know you can't be an almighty priestess, or else you would have purified me already."

"Maybe I want to play with you," Kagome offered, seeing Kaya smile. "Just like how you are playing with me." Kaya thought about it for a minute and nodded her head, seeming to understand and agree with Kagome on that one. "You don't seem to be an almighty demon yourself, Kaya." Kagome smiled, playing with the neko, as Kaya looked at her with a glare, daring her to continue. "If you had gotten captured by a few monks, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Kagome saw she had made progress.

A vein in Kaya's forehead seemed to tick and she glared at Kagome, wishing that she had never heard those words fall from the miko's mouth. "You'll wish you never said that, miko," she growled, and then attacked Kagome. The movement was so swift that Kagome placed a barrier up to prevent the demon from hitting her. Kaya hit the barrier, causing the opposing energies to shock against each other, and Kagome found where Kaya was. Immediately, she sent out her aura, making Kaya submit to her will as she pushed Kaya to the ground.

The jewel pulsed. Kagome gasped, but didn't release her hold on the neko, as she felt the first signs of life from the jewel. But then her senses were brought back as Kaya began to struggle, pushing out her aura against Kagome's one. Kagome strengthened her aura, purifying Kaya's one, and the neko screamed in pain as her body was pushed into the ground by an unseen force. Kagome glared at the demon and put more of her power into the effort of forcing Kaya to the ground, easily making the demon succumb to her. Kagome watched as Kaya screamed at the pain of what felt like a thousand boulders crushing her, her face in pure pain. But then the neko's eyes flew wide open, those orange orbs glowing daggers at Kagome.

Just as Kagome was going to kill Kaya, she felt movement beside her, a demon's aura connecting with her own. She didn't have time to brace for the attack that came at her from the side, but Kagome saw a flash of silver come in front of her and she inwardly sighed. _'Inuyasha.'_

Raige growled as he slammed into Inuyasha's claws, the hanyou pushing against him to protect Kagome. Inuyasha charged at Raige.

"Your fight is with me!" he said, advancing on Raige as the demon continued to move back, avoiding Inuyasha's sharp claws.

That one attack gave Kaya the opportunity to leap to her feet and back away from the miko. Kagome got back into her fighting stance as she regarded Kaya, watching the neko warily, waiting for retribution. She could see that Kaya was angered at the fact that she was wrong, that Kagome could put her down with her aura and hold her against her will.

Kaya fumed, her eyes nearly glowing like an orange-licked fire. She was breathing roughly, trying to piece what just happened with her and the fact that she had been pinned to the ground so easily and quickly. And the miko hadn't even lifted a finger. Her spiritual power was the only thing that bound her against her will. _'Again! Another fucking miko can hold me against my will!'_ she screamed inside. The fact that Kagome was not even harmed only angered Kaya even more. The miko was definitely a match but she was on Kaya's list, and the neko definitely had her eyes set on killing this woman. Kagome would be a match, but the woman would go down by her hands.

"What's wrong, Kaya?" Kagome asked, seeing Kaya's silence and hesitation. "Afraid that I might keep you against your will again?" She knew she was playing with fire, but she had her family to protect, and she wasn't going to let Kaya hurt her son or her family. She trusted that Inuyasha could hold his own with Raige, but she secretly knew that Inuyasha could never beat him. But she trusted Inuyasha could match Raige's moves and not come out of it dead. So Kagome needed to get rid of Kaya first, and soon, before she turned her attention to Raige.

Kaya growled, a snarl on her face. "Fucking miko!" she yelled. "You'll pay for what you did to me. I swear, I'll make sure that you pay!" Kaya felt her hands twitch in anticipation, but she needed to plan her next move before she ran blindly at Kagome.

And this, Kagome realized. She knew that Kaya was thinking of a new strategy and wondered how cunning this feline really was. But something brought her out of her concentration. Kagome blinked in confusion and shock as she got out of her fighting stance, her body tense as she felt the newcomers enter the shrine grounds. It seemed that Kaya noticed it too as her nose went up to scent the wind, realizing the new enemies. Kagome turned to see that Inuyasha and Raige had stopped fighting, both of them taking in the new scents but keeping a wary eye on each other. Kagome turned just in time to see Inutaisho and Sesshomaru strolling leisurely towards them, their auras exuding strength and command. Kagome nearly smiled in relief.

Raige growled, seeing the new additions to Kagome's party. He could smell the bloodline between the hanyou and these two Inu-taiyoukai. _'So… they're related. And they're like me.'_ Raige had to smirk, seeing that he found someone like him. But these demons were different, he could tell. Though they radiated menace and force, they didn't seem to have the darkness and desire that he had. Raige took a step back as the two Inu-taiyoukais stood in front of Kagome.

"It seems like we have interrupted something," Inutaisho said, his eyes glancing at Kaya for a second and then remained on Raige. The Inu-taiyoukai intrigued him, another one of his race that he hadn't known about. "You are Raige."

Raige smirked and stood his ground, regarding the older demon. "Yes. And you must be Inutaisho." He saw the demon's eyebrow quirk up and he had to hold in his chuckle. "You are indeed in many legends, Inutaisho. And I have heard of your… skills in many places." Raige watched as Inutaisho understood and remained relaxed between the two pairs that were once fighting. Kagome and Kaya kept their eyes on the two new additions while Inuyasha and Raige did the same.

"Well, it is nice to know that you know of me. We can skip the introductions, Raige, because I know of you as well. And I see that you have some business here." Inutaisho glanced at Kaya again, sizing up the neko to see how much of a threat she was and to get a clue as to what they were dealing with. Sesshomaru stood motionless at his side, his son's demeanor suddenly changing. Sesshomaru may not say much, but he did show it in his aura and appearance, at times. Inutaisho knew where to look on his son, and he saw that something ticked off Sesshomaru and the Inu-taiyoukai was angered. Inutaisho looked back towards Raige to see the demon sigh and scratch the back of his head.

"Well… I was having fun," Raige said with a small whine. His eyes shined as he gazed up at Inutaisho, regarding him with casualness. "But now that you two showed up, I really don't want to play anymore." Raige then looked towards Kagome, a smile lighting his face as he took in her figure. "I'll come back for you," he vowed.

Inuyasha growled, just as Raige leapt onto a shrine house and disappeared from the shrine grounds. Kagome whipped her head towards Kaya to see that she had leapt onto the Goshinboku and out of the shrine. Their auras were gone, making Kagome suddenly feel a lot safer and relaxed. Her eyes danced on Inutaisho and Sesshomaru for a bit, curiosity filling her orbs.

"Papa?" she asked, going to stand next to the two. Even Inuyasha moved towards his family as Inutaisho turned towards Kagome with a smile lit on his face, happy to see Kagome was well. "Why are you guys here?" she asked, looking over at Sesshomaru as well. The demon was emotionless as always, but Kagome could see something was wrong in his eyes. She took a note of it and decided to ask him about it later.

"Your mother called me at my office," Inutaisho said with a smile, seeing Kagome's eyes widen. "She was worried and so Sesshomaru and I came down to give you two a hand," he said, gazing at Inuyasha as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, proud of the boy.

Inuyasha snickered and looked away from his father's proud smile. "I was handling it just fine until you two showed up and ruined it."

Inutaisho laughed as Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her mother running out of the house, following her son who was already near her. Kagome dropped to her knees as Kazuki ran into her arms.

"Okaa!" Kazuki said, burying his head in his mother's wealth of hair. "I was scared for you and Otou."

Kagome rubbed Kazuki's back comfortingly. "It's alright, sweetheart. Your father and I had everything under control. None of us got hurt," she pointed out, knowing that he could already smell that there had been no blood spilled. Kazuki nodded his head against her and Kagome smiled, pulling Kazuki against her as she stood to face the three demons.

"What are we going to do about Raige now?" Kagome asked, watching as the three tried to think about it. Kagome was sure that Raige would keep his promise and he would be coming back for her. And at a time like this, when she was just leaving for Ise. Kagome sighed, bumping Kazuki up so that she could support his weight easier. The four of them stood in a circle so they could all see each other, as Kira and Souta came up behind Kagome.

"I believe it is best if you, Kira and Souta come to stay with me and Izayoi," Inutaisho said as he regarded Kagome. He saw her shock and continued on. "I do not believe that it is safe for you and your family to remain in the shrine without any one of us to be here when Raige does come back. And I believe that he will."

"Of course he will," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked at Kagome when he saw her worried glance. "I think my father is right, Kagome," he said, believing in his father's words. "It's not safe if you guys stay here," he said, taking a quick glance at Kira and Souta, noticing their worried faces as well. "If you guys stay with my father, you'll be a lot safer."

Kagome took a moment to think everything over. Raige would come back, but if her family was at Inutaisho's home then they would be safe if he would go looking for them. And if he was as adept to her as she thought he might be, then he would follow her scent to the Ise Shrine again. Hopefully, he would follow her when she left and leave her family alone. Kagome sighed as she frowned and looked towards Inutaisho, unable to watch Inuyasha's shock.

"I think that it is best if my mother and brother stay with you," she said as Inutaisho frowned at her words, knowing that she had left herself out. Even Inuyasha arched a confused eyebrow and waited for her explanation. "Actually, I'm leaving for the Ise Shrine."

At this, Inuyasha's arms dropped to his side and Inutaisho looked at Kagome with a shocked expression. Sesshomaru remained quiet and impassive, listening to the conversation and learning of Kagome's intentions. Kagome sighed as Kazuki brought his head up and she brought him to her side as she gazed at Inuyasha with a frown. "I need to get away from here." At this, Inuyasha's ears drooped as he understood why she was leaving. But Kagome quickly tried to ease his pain, and she even took a step towards him but then stopped herself. "Something happened last night. Something that could have been the reason why Raige and Kaya had shown up to begin with."

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked away. He knew Kagome was hiding something. The girl was pulsing with some kind of power, a heavy pressure that increased the closer to Kagome he was and Sesshomaru had wondered what it was. But he had kept his mouth shut, knowing that his father felt the presence as well.

Kagome placed Kazuki on the ground and he went for her leg, hanging onto her hakama as he gazed up at her. She reached into her miko robes, exposing a bit of her skin and Inutaisho didn't miss the mark made by Inuyasha. He took in a sharp breath and looked away quickly, seeing as how he had been right about the two mating. Kagome was covered in Inuyasha's scent and Inutaisho could tell they had lain together, but Inuyasha's scent was stronger this time. As if he had left himself forever on Kagome, which he did. Inutaisho closed his eyes as he frowned. _'Kagome… you must be running away from him.'_

Kagome pulled out the cloth containing the jewel and glanced around to make sure that no one was in the shrine grounds. She nodded and unfolded the cloth as the three huddled closer to see what it was that pulsed beneath the surface. The Sacred Jewel glowed in all its power as it was revealed. Inutaisho gasped, his eyes wide in shock, as he took a step back. Inuyasha scrunched up his eyebrows as he remained confused and in awe while Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his eyes burning holes into her.

"Why has the Shikon no Tama surfaced?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice holding its strict authority as it called Kagome's attention. Kagome glanced nervously at Sesshomaru. Though she wasn't afraid of him, she saw him as an older brother and knew that Sesshomaru cared about her. She bit her bottom lip as she spared Inuyasha a quick glance, seeing that he was paying close attention to her, not the jewel.

"Well… after Inuyasha and I mated," she said, now catching all of their attentions, except Kira and Souta, "Something had gone wrong." Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head and he frowned, his body suddenly losing its tension. He glanced at the ground as Kagome looked at him, but she smiled encouragingly, making him feel that he had done something right when he knew that he had hurt her.

"Apparently, the demonic fluid that Inuyasha had marked me with was conflicting with the Shikon no Tama within me." She glanced down at the jewel as it caught her attention. "My mother had insisted that she take the jewel out. It was the only way that I could live." At this, Inuyasha's eyes were wide with fear and shock as he gazed at Kagome still looking down at the jewel. _'I… I almost killed her?'_ he thought, still shocked as to what he had done.

"The jewel was being corrupted by the demonic fluid and it was slowly losing the battle. Because of the ties with me and the jewel, I was dying along with it. That was why I was so weak when we had come back from Okinawa," Kagome said as she gazed at Inuyasha to see his shocked expression. She saw fear in his eyes which gave her pause. _'Inu…'_ Kagome frowned, wanting to reach out to him, wipe away his fear and pain that flooded his eyes. _'He thinks it's all his fault that I had almost died…'_ Now she understood, making Kagome take a step towards him.

"Inu…" she said, reaching out to him. Kazuki remained at her side, walking alongside his mother as he held onto her hakama. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha as he bowed his head, not wanting to look at her. "Inu… it's not your fault." She placed a hand on his shoulder, running her fingers up his neck and onto his cheek. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her as she smiled lovingly at him. "It's not your fault."

Inuyasha drowned in Kagome's eyes, disbelieving at how big her heart was. She wasn't blaming him when she should be. It was all his fault that he had nearly killed her. He shouldn't have mated with her. But then, just as that thought flew in his mind, he found himself rejecting that thought altogether. Kagome was all he had, she was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he knew that he would have taken Kagome as his mate anyways. But still, knowing that he had caused Kagome's pain and almost-death, he felt terrible and like a monster. Someone who doesn't deserve Kagome's love.

Kagome saw that he didn't believe her words and she frowned, her hand going to his cheek. "Inuyasha… I don't regret becoming your mate."

Inutaisho sighed, making both of them look his way. He smiled at them, but still held disappointment and fear in his eyes. "I'm assuming that Kikyo doesn't know."

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to look at each other and then back at Inutaisho, shaking their heads at the same time. Inutaisho sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he gazed at Kira. "And you're okay with this?"

Kira gazed firmly back at Inutaisho, seeing that he was seeking her council. "What I agree with about their lives is not my decision, Inutaisho. Plus, I know from experience what these two share that can never be compared to any other. That is what I base my agreement on." Inutaisho smiled at Kira's cunning words and nodded his head in agreement. He wouldn't lecture the two on what they have done because he was quite sure that they already knew. Which was why Kagome was leaving for Ise.

"So… you intend to go to Ise to try and keep the jewel safe?" Inutaisho asked, wanting Kagome to tell them why she was going back there when she had always wanted to stay in Tokyo with them.

Kagome nodded her head and turned to face all of them. "I know that this jewel will attract many demons," she said, gazing down at the jewel in her hand. "And I'm not about to place my family in danger because of it. The jewel had once been inside of me, and now that it is not, it is my duty to protect it. And so I will return to Ise to do my duty as the High Priestess and the Shikon no Miko." Kagome gazed up at the three demons and kept her head held high, knowing that she was already wavering in her decision. Kazuki tugged on her hakama, but she didn't look down at him. She couldn't bear to see his sadness amongst his childish features. And she couldn't bear to look at Inuyasha to see his disapproval as well. But she knew that she would hear it.

"I don't see why you have to go there for," Inuyasha said, crossing his chest again as he glared at Kagome. "Raige went there once. He'll find you there again, and then what, Kagome?" he asked, seeing that she was thinking about her options. "At least here, you have all of us plus the others to protect you and the jewel."

Inutaisho nodded his agreement but Kagome smiled at Inuyasha apologetically. "I can't take the chances. Raige has proven to us many times that he is something that we have never dealt with before and I fear that he truly is even more powerful than Kano. He's just not showing it yet. And I know there will come a time when he will show his true nature and I will be the one to blame for my family's endangerment. That is a risk I will not take… again."

"But you don't even know if the jewel is attracting demons," Inutaisho pointed out. True, he hadn't even felt the jewel until he had come into a few miles of the shrine. And then, he had thought that the power had been coming from Kagome, which made him fear that something bad had happened, making Kagome use her powers. But when he had arrived, the power was centered in Kagome.

Kagome wrapped up the jewel and placed it back in her miko robes. "It proves that Kaya had known. Her desire for revenge against mikos and priests was evident when she fought against me. And I think she will be coming after the jewel for its power to fulfill her wish." Kagome sighed as she looked down at Kazuki. His eyes were gazing up at her with sadness, and he had a pout on his face. His free hand lay slumped at his side, listening to what the adults were saying and knowing what was happening. His mother was leaving him. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, trying to will him to let her go. "I have to go back to Ise. It's the only way to keep the jewel safe," she said, trying to persuade him.

But Inuyasha still didn't believe her words as his stubbornness set on his face and Kagome could tell that he wasn't going to give in.

"Is that the only reason why you are going?" Kagome turned to view Sesshomaru. The demon was stoic but she could hear the censure in his voice. She frowned, confused as to what he meant. "This Sesshomaru has reason to believe that you are leaving for Ise because you do not want to be my brother's mate."

Kagome's eyes widened and she could literally feel Inuyasha's growl reverberate out of his chest as his growl began to challenge Sesshomaru's statement. Inutaisho raised his hand at Inuyasha and regarded his eldest. "Sesshomaru… you know that Kagome loves Inuyasha." Kagome looked down.

"This Sesshomaru knows that Kagome loves him," Sesshomaru said, now regarding his father. But then he looked towards his brother behind Kagome, seeing the anger on Inuyasha's face as to what he had said. "But Kagome is running from being his mate. She doesn't want to be his mate because of this love triangle they are stuck in." Sesshomaru waited for the tense moment to pass, and it did. Inuyasha suddenly quit growling as he gazed at the back of Kagome's head, silent and still.

"Kagome… you don't want to be with me?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

Kagome kept her eyes on the ground and her back towards him. She slowly shook her head. "It's not that. It's just… I don't…" she sighed, turning to view him now. She would tell him the truth, even though it would hurt. "I don't think that we should be together."

Inuyasha took a step back as if he had been punched in the gut. His face stared dumbfounded at Kagome, begging her to take that back, but she had complete resolve on her face. He shook his head in disbelief. "But… I told you… Inu-youkai mate for life. And you are my mate, Kagome."

Kagome smiled sadly at him, tilting her head to the side. "Yes, I know, Inu. But I just don't think that we should be mates." Kagome bent to her knees to grab her son and give him a big hug.

The two Inu-taiyoukais both looked at the shrine stairs as a man appeared at the top. He wore the suit of a taxi driver. Inutaisho frowned as he turned to look at his youngest. Inuyasha had a blank look on his face as he stared ahead, still shocked as to what Kagome had said, as if his whole life was crashing before his eyes. _'My son…'_ Inutaisho thought sadly. Being rejected by one's own mate was more hurtful than anything this world could ever bring upon one person.

"Okaa?" Kazuki asked, scenting his mother's and father's pain. He could feel her sadness and thought that he had something to do with it. His small fingers tangled in his mother's hair as she held him against her chest for a few short seconds.

"Kazuki, my son…" she whispered against his head. Kagome felt her eyes sting and tears fell down her cheeks. She would see her son again, but she just didn't want to leave him. Again, when she had told him that she would stay with him. Kagome shut her eyes as more tears fell down. "I will call you every night, okay sweetheart?" She felt his nod and smiled. "I love you…"

Kazuki grasped onto his mother as she pulled away. "Okaa…" he whined, his eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. Kagome gripped his shoulders and pushed him back, making Kazuki frown and bite his fist. He went straight to his father, tugging on Inuyasha's pants as he wiped away his tears.

Kagome wiped away her own tears while turning her back on her son. She couldn't bear to watch him cry when she knew she hurt him. She smiled at her mother and brother as they gazed worriedly at her. "I'll call when I reach the shrine," she promised. Kira nodded her head with an encouraging smile. Kagome smiled back, and then began to walk to the stairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, seeing that Kagome was truly leaving and not turning back.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Kagome stopped and turned around. Inuyasha had Kazuki in his arms as the boy cried against his father's shoulder. She bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry and grab her son to bring him into her arms. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha, trying to remain as impassive as she could.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave again?" Inuyasha watched as Kagome stared at him with nothing more but a neutral expression. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After those two nights they shared together, after he made her his mate and she wanting to be his mate, after all of that and what they had in the past, Kagome was just going to walk out on them. She was going to leave her son, again. She was going to leave him, again. And she didn't even look like she cared.

Kagome frowned then, seeing the sadness and disbelief in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'll come visit at least once a month. All I ask is that I see my son once a week, maybe more if you don't mind driving down to Ise. If not, I can always come up to see him." Kagome gazed at her son's back and then to Inuyasha. With that said, she turned back around and headed for the taxi driver, still waiting at the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha frowned as he watched Kagome leave him and their son. Kazuki cried on his shoulder, sad and hurt that his mother would leave him. And truth be told, Inuyasha was enraged that Kagome would do such a thing to Kazuki. To him. She had come back for them, right? Then why was she leaving them again? Inuyasha watched until Kagome left his sight and he remembered the look in her eyes just before she turned around and walked away. Kagome was in pain. He soothed his son as he turned to Kira.

"You're okay with this?" he asked her, trying not to take out his anger on Kira.

Kira turned to him and nodded her head. "Yes. What Kagome chooses to do with the jewel and her life is not up to me. Though I do have my desires and wants, I know she has her own too. And she has her responsibilities to uphold."

Sesshomaru turned towards Kira. "It seems that Kagome's responsibilities are all she has."

Kira frowned at the truth in Sesshomaru's words.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Night had fallen and the animals had scurried back into their dens for sleep and comfort. The forest was silent, the stream only slightly moving down the pebble-coated path laid out for it. And the miko sat nearby the stream, in a cross-legged position, as she meditated in the darkness and silence of the forest.

No one bothered the priestess through this process. Birds looked down at her with unflinching desire and the trees remained unmoving as the priestess sought for answers in her prayers. The ground beneath her began to shift as pebbles began to rise up off the ground, making the scene look like one from the moon. But the priestess was unmoving as her eyes were closed in peace and her face was smoothly carved of stone. Her body was relaxed as she breathed in and out. Then, the pebbles began to vibrate until one at a time they all began to fly out towards the surrounding forest. One by one the pebbles zipped by, flying into bushes, straight into a tree, everywhere. And then, the stream began to trickle again and the priestess opened her eyes, revealing a lovely glow.

Kagome sighed as she blinked into clear focus and gazed down at the stream in front of her. She frowned, remembering the day's events when she was trying so hard to find peace in this forest she loved so much. Kagome couldn't forget the look of Inuyasha's face as she left him, or her son's cries as she left him too. She was a terrible mother that was for sure. She left Kazuki once and she had left him again, proving to everyone that she couldn't even care for her own child. Kagome bit her bottom lip as tears fell down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away, disgusted with herself. She got to her feet, dusting off her butt as she turned around and began to head back to the Naiku Shrine.

Reaching up, Kagome touched the jewel that hung from her neck. When she had arrived, her Brothers had presented her with a strand they had made out of pink diamonds found in Mount Fuji. Her Brothers had told her that, after the jewel had been pulled out of her body, they had sent a group of monks to the core of the mountain in search of pink diamonds. The monks had done just as the Brothers told them, picking pieces of pink diamonds off the walls of the underground tunnels in Mount Fuji. The tunnels are known by few as it remains in old legends of the great mountain and few modern day people know of them. After the monks had returned with pieces of diamonds, the rest of the priestesses and monks of the Naiku Shrine had fashioned the diamonds so it would shape into a flat, curved teeth. Kagome had been surprised when they all presented the strand to her, the diamonds placed on a sterling silver string. Her fingers played with the jewel as it rolled against her miko robes. Her spiritual aura was what kept the necklace together. Her Brothers had told her that the diamonds were so thinly carved that they would break if dropped, but if she strengthened it with her aura, it would withstand even molten lava. So Kagome had used her aura to fuse the jewel onto the strand and allow the diamonds to become like steel. Now, the jewel would always be with her and she would never leave it out of her sight.

The Naiku Shrine came into view and Kagome made her way towards the Garden of Naiku. She noted how well the plants have grown since they had replanted the garden. Though it wasn't as bountiful as before, the garden was growing beautifully thanks to the care of the priestesses. Kagome smiled as she headed for a stone bench, sitting on the cold stone as she gazed at the flowers along the ground. Moss grew on the trees that thickened their roots into the ground as flowers sprung up from the moss, using it as a rich fertilizer.

Kagome sighed. _'Inuyasha…'_ Unconsciously, her hand went up to the mark Inuyasha left on her as she rubbed the spot beneath her miko robes. Kagome gazed at the ground as Inuyasha came into her mind. _'I'm so sorry…'_ Everything had not gone the way she had hoped for the both of them, and for Kazuki. _'I'm so sorry, my son…'_ Kazuki. He had been so sad when she had left him that it tore at her heart to turn her back on her son. But it had to be done. They were only dreaming when they thought that they could be together. They were having high hopes for something that would crush them in the end. It was senseless to believe that she and Inuyasha could be together. It just wasn't like a happy-ending story that Kagome used to love when she was young. This was real life, and it threw so many obstacles at her that she just didn't know who she was going to hurt next. _'It seems like my coming back only brought everyone pain and hurt.'_

"Lady Kagome."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to see her Brother Minoru making his way towards the bench. She smiled in welcome as he smiled back and took a seat next to her, ruffling his robes as he got comfortable. His Shakujo lay against a tree and his Ju remained wrapped on his left hand.

"Is there something that you would like to talk about?" Monk Minoru asked, his hazel eyes shinning with understanding and tenderness. Kagome smiled at him with a small sigh.

"I have been thinking about Inuyasha and Kazuki."

Monk Minoru nodded his head, knowing that she would be thinking of her family after she made the decision to leave them. Probably even for good. "Are you thinking about remaining here forever?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I must. It is for the protection of the jewel." She gazed back at the white flower that grew on the short tree. "If I remain in the Naiku, the jewel will always be protected. Plus, it needs to be kept in a pure environment."

"But the jewel is always with you. You are the purity that it needs. We are merely offerings to your purity," he pointed out.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Your auras help a lot. At least here, there are no demons around the corner or near my shrine house. I can sleep knowing that no danger will befall upon me in my sleep. And I will know that the demons won't be driven threaten to my family."

Monk Minoru nodded his head as he gazed at the small pond that lay in the Naiku, its clear, glossy surface reflecting the stars above. "Yes… but is it wise to say that you will remain here for your entire lifetime?"

Kagome turned to view her Brother, curiosity in her eyes with a mild amusement. "You do not believe that I will remain here," she pointed out questionably.

Monk Minoru shrugged his shoulders but kept his eyes ahead on the pond. "I do not believe that you can remain away from your family for a lifetime."

Kagome smiled with a snicker and looked away. "My family is better off without me."

Monk Minoru frowned as he turned to look at Kagome. Her face was sad as she gazed ahead at the flower growing lonely on the tree. "I know that my family was much happier and better off without me. When I was reborn, I brought so much turmoil to my family than I did happiness." Kagome tilted her head, her frown still permanent on her face. "I was so selfish, so into my own want and desires, that I didn't think about what my family would want. I hadn't even thought that maybe they had moved on and found happiness without me, like how I wanted them to. It was my desire to be with Inuyasha that brought me back and now look. I am here, instead of with him, and we will never be able to be together."

Monk Minoru listened as Kagome explained to him her situation and how she felt. He listened to her sad tone and the lost note of her far-off voice. She was lost as to what to do, have thought of things to try and make better for her family, but came up with only one way. Kagome thought to leave her family so they can be happy. Monk Minoru moved his hands around, the sound of the beads on the Ju hitting each other being the only sound.

"My Lady, maybe what you believe is right for your family is not actually what they believe is true."

Kagome turned towards him with confusion in her eyes. Monk Minoru smiled encouragingly at her, seeing that she wanted his explanation, probably to make her feel better about the choice she made. "I believe that your family loves you enough to see you for who and what you are and be able to live with it. They love you very much and I'm quite sure that they would want you to be with them when you were stripped from them three years ago." Kagome was about to object to his statement when Monk Minoru continued. "If you believe that your family hasn't been happy since you came back then you are wrong. I know that your mother loves you very much and so do your brother and sister." Kagome looked away at the sound of her sister loving her… after what she has done. "You had such little time in your first life that you can finally do the things you wanted to do in this life."

"Which is what I tried…" Kagome stated. "I tried doing the things I wasn't allowed in my first life in this life. But I just don't see any of those dreams coming to life."

"And it is because most of it revolves around a certain hanyou?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Monk Minoru sighed, making Kagome want to sigh with him. Life had become so complicating since she came back, and it was all because of her. Monk Minoru rubbed his knees. "Well, I guess you have some thinking ahead of you."

Kagome watched him curiously as Monk Minoru got to his feet and grabbed his Shakujo. "What do you mean?"

Monk Minoru turned back towards Kagome with a smile. "You must figure out if you want to make yourself happy or if you want to make your family happy. Because if you cannot distinguish the difference between both, then maybe you will find that your family wants the same things you do." With that said, Monk Minoru excused himself and walked towards the entrance of the garden, heading back to his duties.

Kagome remained in the garden a bit longer, thinking about Monk Minoru's departing words. One thing she loved about that Brother, he knew how to listen and understand her problems. Kagome smiled for her Brother and shook her head, taking in the smell of the garden as she let it soothe her body's tension.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Lying in bed, Kikyo watched as Inuyasha remained outside on the balcony. With a frown, she laid on her side to watch him, placing one hand on her growing belly and the other underneath her head. _'Inuyasha…'_ He had been out there ever since they had settled into bed and he had found that he couldn't go to sleep. So he had left her in bed while he went outside to stare at the land. She frowned. _'He's been like this since they got back from the shrine.'_ When Inuyasha and Kazuki returned, earlier than she thought, she had found a crying child and a very angered Inuyasha. Kazuki had run straight for his room, dismissing her cries for him, and Inuyasha had gone straight outside for the rest of the afternoon. He had remained in the woods behind their home for the remainder of the day. And as sunset arrived and she began to worry for Inuyasha, he had come back to cook her dinner. But she could see that something was still on Inuyasha's mind and his run through the woods hadn't been able to settle his nerves.

Then, she found out. During dinner, Kazuki had come down to eat and Kikyo had asked what had happened. And Inuyasha told her everything. Kazuki had stormed out of the kitchen in tears as Inuyasha reminded the child of what had happened, and Kikyo tried in vain to get the poor child in her arms. Kazuki didn't want anyone's arms but his mother's, who Kikyo had learned had left for the Ise Shrine earlier on this day. So now, Kikyo watched as both her males were in pain as to Kagome's departure. Which only brought Kikyo pain.

Kikyo felt tears spring in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha's back, lighted by the moonlight. _'Why do you care so much about her?'_ she thought, asking him. _'Why do you love her more than me?'_ she asked him, wishing he could hear her thoughts. But Inuyasha wouldn't turn around to look at her. He remained out on the balcony, staring at Buddha only knows what. Kikyo bit her bottom lip as her heart ached for Inuyasha's arms. But it was obvious who was on his mind. She tried to go to sleep, which she failed to do. But a few hours later Kikyo fell into a weary sleep, alone.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The town was bustling as everyone talked about the performance that would be happening in a few hours at the concert for cancer awareness. Mayonaka would be playing at the concert, along with many other performers. And many teenagers were anxious to get to the concert and watch their short performance.

David sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "So I guess no one is going to tell me what's going on?" he asked as he stared out at the three boys, their reflections in the mirror the only thing he could see. The three were currently getting their hairs and makeup done by the stylists hovering over them. David watched as Miroku looked up at him apologetically and Koga just looked over at Inuyasha's reflection. Inuyasha gazed down at the brush in front of him, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Fine," David said, and threw his hands in the air in pure frustration. "Just… don't screw up in your performance," he reminded angrily and walked out of the dressing room.

Now that the three were alone, Koga and Miroku both looked toward Inuyasha, seeing that the boy still wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Inuyasha!" Koga called, trying to snap the boy out of his thoughts. "Inuyasha! I know you can hear me!"

Miroku tried a more subtle way. "Inuyasha… would you mind telling us why you haven't said a word since you got here?" But there came no reply from the boy.

Koga growled. "Hey, dog turd. What the fuck is your problem?" And much to their amazement, Inuyasha didn't even flinch a muscle as Koga called him names. Miroku and Koga both looked at each other in amazement and disbelief. For Inuyasha not to yell back at Koga meant that something was truly bothering him. They haven't seen him like this ever since Kagome had died three years ago.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha on his shoulder, making the hanyou blink, his golden eyes showing his confusion. Inuyasha looked up at his reflection in the mirror and then at Miroku, seeing who it was who hit him.

"Miroku? What the hell was that for?" he asked, though lacking the harshness in his tone.

Miroku arched his eyebrow. _'Only now he realizes that we were speaking to him?'_ Okay, something was seriously wrong with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… we've been talking to you for the past minute and you haven't even heard a word we said?" Inuyasha blinked as he looked towards Koga, seeing the boy's disbelief as well. Inuyasha shrugged and shook it off.

With a groan, Koga slapped his forehead, making the stylist having to scold him for doing so. Koga apologized and leaned against his chair to talk to the hanyou. "Inuyasha… we've been trying to get your attention so you could tell us what the hell is up with you today."

Inuyasha frowned as the memory of yesterday came back and he looked back down at the hairbrush. "Oh no…" Koga said, "You're not going to daze out on us again."

Inuyasha growled and turned to glare at Koga, finally showing the 'normal' Inuyasha. "What the hell do you care?"

Koga blinked, not ready for that question or the tone. But Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha down. "Inuyasha… don't get mad at Koga. We're just trying to figure out why you have been so quiet lately. Even David was asking you about it and you just blew him off." Inuyasha didn't seem to even remember David talking to him, which made Miroku even more worried as to what had Inuyasha's thoughts. _'Maybe it's Kagome…'_ "Did something happen to Kagome?" he guessed.

And his guess was right. The pained look on Inuyasha's face was all Miroku and Koga needed to know that something indeed had happened to Kagome. Or maybe, something between the both of them. Miroku tried to ask him calmly, without having to ruffle him up. "What happened, Inuyasha?"

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha was ready to tell them, though he knew that he would be spilling out his feelings to his best friends. "Kagome left." Was all he could simply say. Koga and Miroku both exchanged glances and Koga let Miroku talk, knowing that the boy was better at emotional things than he was.

"She left Tokyo?" he asked, figuring that there would only be one place Kagome would go if she left Tokyo.

Inuyasha nodded his head and Miroku pressed his lips together in understanding. "She left yesterday morning." Inuyasha's eyes were pained as he gazed at the brush in front of him. "She left. She went back to Ise."

Miroku frowned as he listened to Inuyasha's lost voice, hearing the sadness that Inuyasha rarely showed to others. He gazed at Koga, seeing that the wolf demon was at a lost for words, and he decided to try and help the hanyou. "Well, it's not like you can't go and see her."

Inuyasha turned to glare at him and Miroku showed a sense of surrender with his hands. But the hanyou just shook his head and looked back at the brush. He could understand that his friends wanted to help, but he didn't want their help. There wasn't anything that they could do to help him now. Kagome was gone. She had left him and Kazuki behind, again, and she did it all because of her duty. _'Dammit Kagome! Why'd you have to go?'_ He knew he shouldn't be mad at her for going, but he cursed her. Kagome should have known what it would have done to him now that he had marked her and she belonged to him. Which was the hardest part. He would be away from her, far away from his own mate, which left it hard on him and probably even Kagome. It would be hard on the both of them for being so far away from each other.

"Inuyasha!" Koga called, getting the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha snapped out of it, his eyes going to Koga's eyes looking at him in the mirror. Koga glared at him, finally catching the hanyou's attention, and then opened his mouth to speak. "What about your mark? Didn't you mark Kagome?"

"You marked her too?" Miroku asked, disbelief and shock written on Miroku's face. Inuyasha glared at the both of them in the mirror, wishing that they didn't know any of his business. He glared at them for a few moments and then gazed down at the band's symbol on Koga's tank top. He sighed and frowned. The two boys both looked at each other and then turned their eyes away to give Inuyasha some room, knowing that the boy took some time to open up to anything.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, wishing that Kagome hadn't left. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he said truthfully. Everything had happened so fast yesterday that he didn't know how to comprehend anything. Kazuki was still sad that Kagome had left and he didn't know what Kazuki would think now of his mother. Kagome had said that he could visit her at least once a week, and if he didn't want to drive Kazuki to Ise then she could ask Dai, who would be more than happy to make the long drive just to get out of Tokyo. But Inuyasha knew that he would want to make the trips himself so he could see Kagome too. Truthfully, Inuyasha was dumbfounded as to what to do now.

There was a knock on the door and one of the directors stepped into the room to inform the guys that they were needed backstage. The show was starting. The three stood up from their chairs and exchanged knowing glances, pushing aside their conversation for the future. The three then walked towards the door and prepared themselves for their performance that was about to take fold.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled as she walked along the Naiku shrine grounds, watching as the priestesses bowed when she walked by, but she got used to it already. The traditional protocol for her was something that she had to get used to anyways now that she was living here. But the days had come and gone and she had gotten used to the sounds of the birds during the day and the way nature was at her feet. Kagome felt at peace and at home here at the Naiku Shrine, but she did miss her family.

'_Kazuki…'_ A smile crossed her face as she made her way to the entrance of the Naiku Shrine. The priestesses all bid her farewell, knowing too well where their priestess was going, and went on their duties around the shrine. Kagome couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of leaving the shrine to see her son. Kazuki was coming down to Ise with Inuyasha to visit her, since it has been a week already. Truthfully, she hadn't noticed that the time had gone by so fast and she hadn't seen her son for seven days. But the smiling face of Kazuki was what she remembered now that she was so far from him, and was what got her through her sadness when she thought of him.

Kagome entered the Geku Shrine and was flocked by monks and priestesses who wished her a farewell and safe journey, praying for her return. Kagome thanked them all as she made her way towards the entrance of the Geku Shrine. It felt like a relief to leave the shrine, something like lifting a heavy weight off her shoulders by just leaving the shrine grounds. It also felt good to wear normal clothes as she was dressed in a pair of pants and a blue tank top, feeling human again without the huge robes on her body making her feel bloated. Kagome sighed inwardly, thankfully, and continued on her way, wondering what to expect once she saw her son and Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha…'_ The thought of seeing him again only made her even more anxious and excited. Kagome frowned as her emotions swamped her, making her confused about the thought of Inuyasha. Since she had gotten to the Naiku Shrine, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about him. The thought of him made her miss him even more, making her feel empty inside, which only confused her all the more. Kagome didn't know why, but she felt like a part of her was missing, and she didn't know what that part of her was. She just knew that she was feeling very different, and when she thought about Inuyasha the pain got worse, one time bringing her to her knees when she had been out in the forest walking around. Kagome frowned, not realizing that she had reached the entrance to the Ise Shrine.

"High Priestess," a monk called, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She blinked back her fuzzy thoughts as she looked in front of her to see the bowed, bald head of a monk. His hands were clapped in front of him and she wondered when she had reached the entrance to the Ise Shrine. "Would you like me to call My Lady a cab?"

Kagome smiled thankfully and shook her head. "No thank you, monk. I have a ride." The monk backed away with his head still down and then turned around, going back into the small shrine house at the entrance to keep watch. Kagome sighed and walked towards the road, going under the huge torii and looked down both sides of the road. She wondered where Inuyasha was but then smiled about it and knew better than to worry about him. _'Inuyasha just always has to be late,'_ she thought, amused.

Kagome frowned, feeling the same sensation when she thought about him. Not to mention the way the mark above her heart would tingle when she thought about Inuyasha, as if his mark still held his essence. Kagome sighed heavily. _'This needs to stop, Kagome.'_ Erasing all thoughts from her mind, Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and waited for Inuyasha.

The sun was high in the sky, signaling its peak in the day as it thankfully began to head down for the horizon. A red Honda sports car sped down the small streets of Ise as it made its way towards the Geku Shrine. Kagome smiled as she saw the car coming around the corner and she unclasped her hands, eager to see Kazuki and Inuyasha. This reunion with her son was also a way for her to see Inuyasha, which she secretly wanted. The car stopped right in front of her and Kagome got in and welcomes could be heard as it sped off to her favorite park in Ise. The park was small, but it held a children's playground and a lot of grassy areas to sit down with Sakura trees everywhere. A few people were lying around on the ground while some children played on the swings and playground.

Kagome stepped out of the car and popped the seat forward so Kazuki could get out. Her son was dressed in a red shirt with black shorts, his silver hair glowing in the sunlight. Kagome smiled as she extended her hand and he took it eagerly. She looked up to see Inuyasha waiting in front of his car with a smile on his face, and she couldn't help but smile back, feeling warmth inside of her. This was the family that she once could have had. This feeling of love and completeness only took over her when she had her son and Inuyasha alone with her, and only then did she think about 'what if'. Kagome smiled, forgetting about her thoughts, and lead the way into the park as Inuyasha took his place on the other side of Kazuki. The three walked to the playground, all the while listening as Kazuki told Kagome of his time at the concert that his father had been in and the things he'd been doing since she had been gone. Kagome had heard the sad note in his tone as he told her of how much he missed her, and she could only squeeze his hand in reassurance that she loved him dearly and missed him just as much. Kazuki's smile and happiness lit up when the playground came closer and he spotted some children playing on the playground set.

Letting go of her son's hand with a reassuring nod, Kagome watched as Kazuki raced with excitement towards the twin slides. She smiled at his back, watching with a mother's love as her son positioned himself at the top of the slide, sitting down with a child's excitement and then pushing off to feel the thrill of the wind flowing through his hair. Once Kazuki planted his feet on the ground, his golden eyes looked up to find hers and his smile widened to see her watching him. She waved at him, watching as he waved back and then turned around to have more fun.

Kagome sighed, her smile still unable to wipe away, and then turned to her side to see Inuyasha watching their son with the same expression. She watched him curiously, seeing the warmth and love in his golden eyes, those of which she had yearned for a week now. Inuyasha was so focused on Kazuki that he didn't catch her staring at him, giving her enough time for her mind and heart to take in the sight of Inuyasha. Kagome was breathless as she just stared at him with awe and love, something that was burning within her again.

Then, Inuyasha turned his head towards her and Kagome blinked back her shock and whipped her head around, a blush forming on her cheeks after being caught. Her heart was pounding and she was sure that Inuyasha could hear it, but she couldn't stop the way it beat frantically for him. Kagome placed a hand over her heart, willing it to calm down.

"Kagome… do you want to go sit down?" Inuyasha asked, spotting a bench nearby. He could hear her heart beating quickly and he wondered why. When he had turned around from watching his son fill with excitement, he noticed Kagome staring at him, but she had turned away from him. Now, her heart was beating too quickly, which made him wonder if she was embarrassed that she was caught staring at him or if she regretted it. Inuyasha's ears drooped, but then Kagome moved and he followed right beside her, silently taking in her scent and the emotions in her aura. She was confused and conflicted, but Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, walking alongside her until they reached the bench and sat down.

Kagome placed her hands on her lap as she sat up straight, still used to the formality of her status. When she recognized what she was doing, she caught herself and relaxed in her posture, leaning back against the bench to feel the breeze calm her nerves.

"So… what have you been doing?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft as if he was unsure to even ask.

Kagome smiled sweetly as she looked up at the clouds in the sky. "Well, I've been busy in the shrine. We're still trying to patch up the shrine and get it to the way it used to be. It'll take some time, but I know that the Ise Shrine will recover." Kagome sighed and glanced next to her at Inuyasha, seeing his face emotionless as he gazed out at the landscape. One of his arms rested on the back of the bench while the other was on his thigh. Kagome pressed her lips together and gazed back out at the landscape. "It isn't much at the shrine, but the Shikon no Tama is protected there, and that's what matters."

There was a silence between them that felt like it stretched on for eternity. After those last uttered words, Inuyasha didn't know what else to say. Well, there was little left to say between them. It was obvious that Kagome didn't regret leaving him and Kazuki. She seemed content here in Ise, away from her family. But Inuyasha just couldn't let it go. His feelings for Kagome had come back, and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Not again. He would put up another fight for her and he would damn the Fates to Hell for what they had and are putting her through.

With his feelings beating at him and the sun's rays filtering through the tree above them, Inuyasha had to ask Kagome, for the sake of his sanity. "Kagome…" he said, putting his head down in defeat. "I miss you."

That simple statement brought a frown upon Kagome's face as she, too, bent her head in defeat. She felt the weight on her shoulders, the weight of having to leave those she loved behind, especially this one man, the one she loved so dearly and who treated her like a queen. It broke her heart just hearing those words leave Inuyasha's lips, let alone know that she felt the same way, and it was all her fault. Kagome sighed sadly, not knowing what to do, or what to say. They stayed silent for a few minutes, Inuyasha getting nervous that Kagome didn't feel the same way, or even cared, as she didn't reply.

"I miss you too, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the sound of Kagome's soft voice, and his heart pounded in excitement and disbelief as he listened to the words fall off her lips. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, his face showing his thrill and wonder, as he looked at Kagome's turned face. He smiled at her, wanting her to look at him, wishing she could say those words again.

"Kagome…" he started, leaving a long pause for Kagome to turn her face to look at him with curiosity and wonder. Once her eyes met his, he felt his heart explode in his chest and for once, in this past week, he felt whole again. "Come back to me," he said softly, his ears drooping against his head as he admitted defeat and helplessness to this one woman, the only woman who he would bend over backwards for.

Kagome smiled sadly, her eyes becoming misty. She was speechless as to how Inuyasha looked right now. It broke her heart to see him like this, so helpless and lost. Those ears she loved so much were against his head in submission as his golden eyes swirled with sadness. But she knew that she would only fool herself if she told him that she would take away his worries. They couldn't be together, and as she thought that simple fact, Inuyasha's mark tingled and her heart squeezed in pain at having to break his heart again.

"Inuyasha…" she started breathlessly, unable to find her words. "I just… we can't go back to how it used to be." Inuyasha's face doubled in pain as he looked away from her, but Kagome willed him to look back to her, with no avail. "You know that my duty is here, with the Shikon no Tama. It was the only reason why I was born, Inuyasha," she said, willing him to understand her. "If it wasn't for the jewel, I wouldn't have been born… I wouldn't have been able to meet you and find love with you. This jewel, though as evil as it seems now for separating us, is the only reason why we ever met to begin with."

Inuyasha nearly growled. _'She's backing it up.'_ Kagome was trying to make herself feel better by believing that, but it wasn't working on him. Yes, it was all true, but it wasn't right. None of it was. Kagome shouldn't have been born to have spent her whole life in a dreadful shrine. Not Kagome. Her heart was too big and too pure to waste away in a shrine full of duties and protocol. It wasn't Kagome. His Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to tell her that, to tell her that she was more than this, that she could do what she wanted. He wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her. But there was nothing he could do, and that was what tore him to the soul, to know that he could do nothing but let Kagome walk out of his life.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried, calling his name as she placed her hand on his arm. She felt him jump under her touch and she nearly drew back her hand with hurt, but stopped herself. "You know that I love you," she said, noticing his ears tweak on his head. "But you know that I can't just forget about the jewel."

Inuyasha turned back towards her, his face in pain but in hope. "Then let me help you, Kagome. I can help you care for the jewel." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she saw the strong hope in his eyes, willing him to be strong. She averted her eyes to the grass as she listened to his words and thought about his option, the option of being with him and Kazuki, with her family. "You don't have to do this alone, Kagome." Inuyasha brought his other hand back to hers, grabbing her hand and holding it with both of his as he watched her think his words over, hoping that she will give in.

"You have all of us to help you. Miroku comes from a family of monks. He is fully capable of helping you with the Shikon no Tama. Me and Koga can make sure that no demons even come near the jewel. And Sango can help. Even Ayame." There was a heartbeat of silence as Inuyasha's heart began to beat frantically, his mind already showing him what his future would be like if Kagome would just come back to him. "We all can help you. We helped you before, and we will do it again, Kagome." Inuyasha frowned as time ticked on and Kagome kept chewing on her bottom lip, the same nervous gesture he recognized when she was nervous or unsure of something. He sighed, the visions of his future with her already diminishing again. His hold on her hand began to lessen in strength as his hope began to fade away.

"I just… don't know what I'm going to do without you, Koi."

That one word brought images flying back into Kagome's head. Times she and Inuyasha shared in the past when he would always call her that name, call her his love, which he meant full well. She had known what love was back then, all thanks to this one hanyou. And now, she had the chance of feeling it again. _'But… I don't know what to do.'_ Was it possible that they could help her take care of the Shikon no Tama? Could just the few of them be able to stop the demons that would be so corrupted and foolish to come after the jewel for power? Kagome didn't know, but her heart soared as Inuyasha's hope flew into her and she began to think of life with him again. It all seemed like a happy ending, something that she had thought she would have had last time, but it backfired on her at the last minute. What if it was the same this time? What if the Fates would throw something unexpected at her in the end and she would have to leave her family and loved ones behind again? Kagome couldn't do it, she knew she wouldn't be able to live with that kind of pain again. And she would live with it for eternity in the afterlife.

Inuyasha gazed out at the landscape and wished that he and Kagome could be like those couples sitting on the grass, too lost in their love to care of their surroundings. Then, he felt Kagome's hand move in his and he turned back to see her eyes, those chestnut orbs he loved dearly gazed at him with a glimmer of hope and love.

"I'll think about it."

A rush of love and happiness filled Inuyasha up as he grabbed Kagome and brought her into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her in a strong hold, wanting to keep her there forever. Kagome smiled with love and closed her eyes as she let her love for this hanyou overwhelm her and she snuggled into his embrace, feeling the strength of his arms keeping her safe against him. Inuyasha's chin nuzzled the top of her head and she felt him place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Kagome." She would give him his wish, and if she did, he would give her the world. He would give her everything he was and anything she wanted he would lay at her feet. She was his world, his mate, and he didn't know what he would have done if Kagome had left him in this cold world to live without her. But Inuyasha didn't want to think about it anymore, as his world was right here in his arms and he was happy again. The world felt right again.

The two remained in each other's embrace and talked about their week. It was as if they were catching up on each other's lives, like they had taken a small break away from each other. They talked until the sun touched the horizon and their son came back to them, satisfied and exhausted from playing. The family then left the park, driving down the streets of Ise to find a suitable place to have dinner as a family. Kazuki had picked out the restaurant and Kagome and Inuyasha only laughed as to the fast food place he picked. It was obvious that Kazuki didn't want to wait for his food, much like his father. The two had so much in common. The three ordered their food and enjoyed their dinner on the tables outside as they watched the sky change colors. Kazuki took the time to bond with his mother, taking in her scent as much as he could, knowing that he would have to leave her soon. Afterwards, Kazuki told his father that he wanted to see Ise, so they drove even more down the quiet streets as night fell. And as much as they knew that Kazuki was stalling, Kagome had to get back to the shrine. With a sigh and a whine, Kazuki gave in and Inuyasha made his way back towards the shrine. But he kept his hopes up in knowing that Kagome might come back to them soon.

As the Ise Shrine pulled up into view, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand, squeezing it to please his sadness in having to give her up. Kagome turned to smile at him as he smiled at her, his eyes showing her how much he loved her. Kazuki only watched in the backseat as his parents seemed happy, which only brought him happiness as well.

The car pulled up to the gates of the shrine and it turned off, the silent engine quieting in the dark. The lamps on the street posts were glowing down on them as the doors opened and the two walked out. Kagome had said her goodbyes to her son and gave him a much needed hug and kiss, hoping it would last them a few more days until they could see each other again. With a promise that he would see her again, Kagome left Kazuki in the car and followed Inuyasha towards the torii of the Ise Shrine. There was no one on watch as nighttime was always the slowest, and little people came to the shrine to offer blessings and prayers.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around as Kagome came up to him, a smile lit on her face. His heart nearly stopped as she gazed up at him with love and sadness, mingled together. He felt the same way, and knew that it showed on his face. They would have to part, but he would get her word that she would think about what he offered, and hopefully come back to him.

"Thank you for coming down today," Kagome said as she clasped her hands in front of her. For some reason, she felt shy and nervous, knowing that she would have to say goodbye and watch Inuyasha and her son drive away. But it had to be done. And she was dreading it. She smiled and tilted her head to the side as she gazed up at him. "I wish you a safe journey back to Tokyo."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow as Kagome held back her giggle. "Don't be so formal with me, woman." Kagome couldn't contain her giggle as Inuyasha chuckled his own and couldn't stand the coldness anymore. He brought Kagome into his arms, feeling her body against his as a comfort and a blessing on its own. He sighed and placed his chin on the top of her head, knowing that he would have to let her go and get back to his son. "Kagome," he breathed, taking in her scent one last time.

"I will think about it, Inu," she promised, knowing full well that was what he wanted to hear. She was also a bit excited to think about it as well, to be living with her family and him. She would really think about it and ask her Brothers for advice about it too. "I love you."

"I love you too, Koi," he said sadly, and moved back to gaze down at her. Kagome smiled sadly up at him as Inuyasha bent his head and captured her lips. His heart soared to be with her like this, and he would have to keep this kiss as a memory until he could come back to visit her again. With regret, Inuyasha pulled away, letting Kagome blink back her sadness of leaving him. He held onto her just a bit more, and time finally pulled them apart. Kagome walked towards the archway as Inuyasha walked towards his car, the two going their separate ways but their hearts remaining together.

Once she was underneath the archway, Kagome stopped and turned around, placing a hand over her heart. She smiled as Kazuki's face popped out from the backseat to smile and wave at her. She waved back, telling him that she loved him, and watched as Inuyasha started up the car. With one final look, the two shared their last goodbye. Inuyasha faced the rode and drove off before he couldn't do it. And Kagome watched as the car sped away, heading back to Tokyo safely. Kagome smiled sadly, her aura finally showing what she truly felt. Alone. Sad. Helpless. But most of all, tired. She was tired of living two lives. She was tired of being two persons. It was draining and her heart was continuously breaking. There had to be something that she could do to make it all stop, but it seemed like fate would always spring up and tear her in two again. Kagome frowned as her emotions clouded her and she turned around, heading back into the shrine to perform her duties before she went to bed, all the while her hand remained over Inuyasha's mark.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night was calling to him as Raige made his way up the stairs towards the shrine grounds. Kaya remained behind him, right on his heels, and silent. But he didn't care much about her conversations. Kaya had been pressuring him about Kagome since they had left the shrine grounds last week. And he had been tired of her insistence. _'She's jealous.'_ Knowing that made Raige feel a sense of pride for a brief moment, but then the sound of Kaya's heels behind him snapped him back to the present. Raige slowed his pace and listened as Kaya continued to keep her pace, which made him notice that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, he stopped, and Kaya bumped right into him.

With a gasp, Kaya placed her hands on her chest and took a few steps back, looking at the back of Raige's head. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, wondering why he had stopped. She waited for a heartbeat of a moment and then Raige turned around, showing her his beautiful blue eyes and his sensuous face. Kaya nearly sighed with desire as she took in his manly face, etched with cruelty but every bit masculine. Everything within her wanted him, such a dominant man, but she knew that his heart and desire were somewhere else, with someone else, and it bothered her like no other.

Raige stared down at Kaya, taking in her luscious, black hair that remained tied up high on her head to fall down her back. She wore black leather pants and a white spaghetti strap underneath her black, long sleeve jacket. Kaya was beautiful, and yet dangerous, both combining to make a lethal combination of lust and desire within any man that would look upon her. But Raige held himself back, knowing that though Kaya was all feminine, his demon didn't want her. He didn't want her. However, he was sure that if he hadn't met Kagome, he would have fucked Kaya when he had found her in that basement of the shrine.

"What's on your mind, Kaya?" Raige asked, his eyes glittering with dominance and danger.

Kaya felt her breath leave her in a rush as Raige made that funny thing in the pit of her stomach and her womb clenched. She placed her hands to her side and looked away from his beautiful eyes, trying to calm down her body. "Nothing."

Raige took a step forward, closing the distance between them so that Kaya could feel his body heat. "You're lying to me."

Kaya gulped, fear clawing at her. She wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of what she would do to him because of him. Quickly trying to pull herself together, Kaya steeled her nerves and looked straight into his eyes, showing him that she would stand up to him. "I was just thinking about the reason why we are here again."

Raige's eyebrow shot up, his eyes looking into her orange ones with interest. "What exactly?"

"Why you insist on pursuing a miko when you know that you will never be able to have her," Kaya said, keeping her eyes glued to his. She wasn't afraid of him, she would fight him if he threatened her, and she wanted to tell him exactly what was bothering her with this. She wasn't going to put her life on the line for him if he wasn't going to show her any respect for her feelings or any acknowledgement on how she would feel about all of this. Raige just wasn't thinking right if he thought that this would go as he planned in the end.

Raige's eyebrow sunk and his hard gaze stared down at her. He could see Kaya's rebuke in her eyes. "You have a problem with my desire for Kagome," he stated.

Kaya lifted her chin into the air. "I do not like the fact that you, a full-blood Inu-Taiyoukai, would fall so low as to desire a human miko at that." Raige's eyes glittered dangerously. "I do not like the fact that we are here again. I do not like that miko at all." Raige took a deep breath, his heavy chest lifting to stretch the blue, button-up shirt he wore as he listened to her thoughts. Kaya took a deep breath as well, feeling the tension in the air between the two, but placed a sly smirk onto her face. "However, I do like the fact that she holds the Shikon no Tama." Kaya thought about the jewel and its power, what it would do to her if she got her hands on that jewel.

There was a tense moment between them as Kaya waited for Raige's reply. She knew that she was pushing it when she told him about Kagome but she really didn't care at this point. If he wouldn't return her feelings and care about how she felt for him, then she wouldn't care about how he felt for that woman. She had her own thoughts about what she would do to Kagome when she gets her hands on the miko. If Raige doesn't beat her to the woman first, Kaya was going to rip out Kagome's throat, enjoying every minute of it, and walk away with the jewel.

Time seemed to move again as Raige turned around, making Kaya watch him with wonder as she stared at his back, and he began walking up the stairs.

"Your thoughts should remain within your mind, Kaya. They are more lethal than you think."

Kaya pressed her lips together, holding back her anger, and followed him up the stairs. Their footsteps were all that could be heard as they made it to the top of the shrine stairs and glanced around the shrine grounds, spreading out their aura to take in the beings present on the grounds. They could feel only three, and those were near the shrine houses. But there was no aura near the main house. Raige walked towards the main house, using his senses to figure out why there was no one present. As he took in the smells around him, he faltered in his steps. Kaya noticed his distraction and her eyes glanced around quickly as she flared out her aura, looking for potential threats.

'_What is this?'_ Raige composed himself and continued forward, this time a bit faster to satisfy his curiosity. His senses remained alert but his nose was what he concentrated on the most. As he took in the scents in the shrine, his anger spilled out into his aura, making Kaya stop in her tracks as Raige continued closer to the house. She watched as his whole demeanor changed and he seemed like a killing machine in less than a second. Kaya's shocked gaze fixated on Raige as he stopped just a few feet from the front door of the Kagome's home, and she waited for his next move. She felt nothing, and she knew that he felt the same thing. There was no one in the house, and Kaya could barely pick up on Kagome's scent. It was as if she hadn't been within the home for days, which only meant one thing.

"She's gone," Raige said softly, deadly, his whole body becoming threatening as he realized that she had left him, or someone had taken her from him. Raige's eyes glittered as it flashed red for just a second, his demon enraged that Kagome wasn't here. He twisted his head on his neck, checking around him for any sign that would indicate she had left on her own or someone had taken her. But there was none. Nothing at all. No one was around, her family's scent was just as weak as Kagome's and he wasn't pleased at all by this.

Raige's deadly growl was all that could be heard as Kaya watched his back, knowing full well that there was a scowl on his face as his anger flared out into the shrine. Raige's fingers flexed at his side as a non-humorous snicker fell from his lips and his eyes glittered dangerously. _'So it has come to this.'_

He knew now that Kagome had left on her own. As he remembered their last meeting, Kagome had been with her family and she had been dressed in her miko robes. Since people in this time wear different clothes from his era, as he was trying to get accustomed to their style of dress like his own clothes at the moment, he knew that she doesn't often wear her robes when she was at home. That hanyou whose scent was all over her protected her fiercely, and their child had been with them. And if he remembered correctly, before he had shown his presence, he could make out the faint scent of the child's tears and Kagome had been on her knees, hugging the child. Now that he thought about it, it was a farewell. Kagome was leaving her family, and she had indeed left. So had her family, which was lucky on their part because he was in a killing rage right now, and if they were here to assuage his anger, he would have killed them this second.

Raige smirked, his eyes darkening as his claws flexed at his side. If Kagome wanted to run from him then he would find a way to bring her back. And he knew a very good way of bringing her back. _'If she wants to run away… then I will show her what I will do if she runs away from me again.'_ Raige's demon trembled with excitement and he turned around to view Kaya, seeing her wide, orange eyes look at him with shock. "I have someone else I want to visit."

* * *

**So now that you know about this story and my situation, don't feel discouraged to read the story. Hopefully I post the next one up next week. I'll really try. I promise. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	13. The Pain of It All

**Author's Note:** Guess what? I'm back! So soon... yes I know. But I wanted to post this one up as soon as I could because I'm going to be working on my other story I just started so that I can evenly update on both at the same time and please my fans for both stories. So... get to reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 13: The Pain of It All**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sky was littered with stars. Not a single puff of cloud remained in the blackened sky, the lights shinning down onto the Earth in a beautiful glow of dots. There was no moon out tonight but the heavens didn't need anymore help. The night singed to animals that waited for sleep to take a hold of them. As the stars moved their way across the sky, time seemed to become an endless journey.

Night was hastily moving but she had no where to go as her feet took her on blindly, wishing to follow the stars to the end of the Earth. Kikyo sighed heavily, her swollen bare feet walking along the cool grass of the evening. _'It's nearly midnight.'_ Sun had set a long time ago, and a long time ago Kikyo had believed that Inuyasha would return to her. Even now, as her chocolate orbs searched the dark land for answers, she still told herself that he was coming back. _'He's not here yet. Inuyasha… where are you?'_ Kikyo didn't know what to think about his non-return. If Inuyasha didn't return to her…

'_No. Don't go there, Kikyo…'_ She couldn't believe that he wasn't coming back. She just couldn't. It tore at her heart to know that Inuyasha would leave her for her sister, that he would take Kazuki and go to be with Kagome in Ise. Kikyo's eyes fogged as she continued on, her white nightgown an eerie glow in the dark night with no moon. One hand was placed protectively over her swollen stomach as a tear fell down her cheek, her free hand wiping it away angrily. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She shouldn't be feeling this way, it must be the pregnancy that's making her mind think about stupid things. Inuyasha was coming back. He told her that he would return tonight, since he didn't know how long Kagome could remain out of the shrine, but he was coming back. His belongings were still here. His home that he had built for her was still here. _She_ was still here. It was impossible for him to leave her when she carried their child within her, her body protecting it from this cruel world. But Kikyo hated herself for ever thinking that of Inuyasha. He would return, and she just needed to stop being so emotional about everything.

But everything was turning against her. Kikyo frowned, her eyes burning as it threatened her sanity again. She knew that she should be thinking about happier thoughts since she's already emotional, but she couldn't help the way her mind kept reminding her about things. _'Kagome…'_ Kagome. She loved her sister, _dearly._ The two had shared so much together in the past. Back then, they had talked about everything sisters should share with each other. They talked about boys, heartbreak, love, sex, pain, happiness, they talked about it all. They were as close as any sister should be, and back then, Kikyo had a beautiful relationship with Kagome. But now… now it all seemed to be going downhill between them. But Kikyo knew why.

Who was she fooling? Kikyo knew why she and Kagome barely talked anymore. She knew why Kagome always seemed to wear a smile on her face when she had come over to visit those few times. She knew why Kagome didn't want to see her as frequently as before, and why she felt the same way about seeing Kagome. As much as it hurts, Kikyo knew why, but she didn't care. She didn't stop to take in the whole picture and to see that her dear sister was truly hurting. And she was to blame.

Inuyasha and she were together. That is the plain, stark truth. And it hurt Kagome like no other. But Kagome never did tell her anything. Kagome never did speak a word to her about her true feelings, but Kikyo knew there was something beneath all those smiles and good wishes. But Kagome was never one to turn the attention to herself and express how she felt about things. Her sister was a silent one when it came to emotions, and she would always keep it within herself for no one else to bear the burden. But Kikyo knew. She knew. All this time, Kikyo knew that _she_ was hurting her sister and she kept doing it. She kept doing it.

Tears streamed down Kikyo's face as a sob escaped her mouth, snapping her out of her thoughts as her eyes became focused, taking in her surroundings. Kikyo gazed around as she began to think about how long she had been walking. She turned around and could still see her home in the distance, though it was about a football field away. She sighed and frowned, gazing out in the distance at the forest that beckoned her to run into the darkness it provided. Clear darkness that offered her a place to lose herself in without anyone noticing. It would be her release, just like how Inuyasha would do it so many times.

There was a slight breeze as Kikyo felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Instinctively, she brought her free hand against her belly, feeling threatened and in danger all of a sudden. Kikyo's body tensed as she gazed in front of her, trying to find out what got her so spooked all of a sudden. But she saw nothing. Not taking it for an answer, she turned around slowly, looking all around her to find the source of danger. And then, she noticed him.

Standing behind her, Kikyo gasped and spun around, taking in the sight of the new demon standing in between her and the safety of her home. Which made her think about why she had left her home to begin with. But all thoughts flew out of her mind when she saw the demon smile at her.

"Good evening," the demon said, his voice dark and deep. Kikyo watched him warily, not recognizing him from anywhere, but seeing something familiar in him. The demon looked just like Inutaisho and Sesshomaru, which meant that he was an Inu-youkai. He had long, silver hair like the Takahashis, but he had blue eyes and there were purple, jagged marks on his cheeks, much like Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. His appearance seemed familiar, but she had never met him before.

Kikyo took a step back, her body tense and her heart beginning to pound in fear of being alone with this demon. She didn't know what he wanted, but he didn't seem to have a threatening stance. His body was hard and unmoving, but he seemed relaxed and even comfortable. She gulped. _'Inuyasha…'_

Raige tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer, but he never got one. He could hear the woman's heart beating faster and he could smell her fear, enticing his demon with bloodlust. But Raige beat down his demon's demands so that he could savor the feeling of this moment. He took a deep breath and sighed, trying to seem friendly, though it wasn't his true intention to be.

After a few silence moments, Raige decided to speak again when he realized that she wasn't going to offer him a welcome. "I assume that you are not happy about my presence here."

Kikyo raised her eyebrow but remained quiet, not knowing what to tell him.

Raige took a deep breath and sighed again. "Well, I can understand that." His eyes roamed over her figure, stopping to linger on her swollen stomach, and took in her figure in the white nightgown. Raige smiled inwardly, seeing the huge similarity in looks between this woman and Kagome. He had seen her before, especially on the covers of magazines with that hanyou, but he had never truly taken the time to compare Kagome and this woman, Kikyo. Now that he has a good look at her, this woman did look a lot like Kagome, but there were differences between them. The most distinct feature that he noticed was their eyes, since he loved Kagome's eyes so much. However, even though they looked almost exactly the same, he noticed a difference between their personalities. Kagome was a lot more courageous than this woman, as she seemed too scared to even speak to him. The Kagome he knew would have stood up to him, which turned him on.

With a sigh, Raige continued, feeling as though he was talking to himself but knowing that she could very well hear him. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked, not sensing him within the home. He caught her walking around in the back when he had arrived, and told Kaya to fall back so that he could have his time with the woman, and the reason why he was here. He watched as sadness flew across Kikyo's face for a moment, which caught his attention. "Hmm… so he left you alone?"

Kikyo turned her face from him. "No…" she said softly. But Raige didn't believe her.

"Where'd he go, Kikyo?" Kikyo's eyes widened as she turned to look at him, shocked that he knew her name. But he just smiled at her, his eyes glittering with curiosity to satisfy his own questions.

Kikyo frowned at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Why? What do you want to do to him?"

Raige smirked, his eyes darkening as she asked. "Who said I wanted do anything to that hanyou?" As Kikyo let it sink in, her eyes began to widen and her hands against her belly clutched at the thin nightgown that protected her child. Even more, her heart sped up and fear clawed at her, fearing not for her safety but for her child's. Raige, however, remained unmoving and calm, seeming to feed off her fear.

"What do you want with me?" Kikyo asked, trying to find the courage to stand up to him when she felt weak and vulnerable. "Please don't hurt my baby," she pleaded, her eyes asking him.

The slight breeze seemed to drift towards her, making Kikyo tremble. Raige could only relax his face as determination set in and his blood began to pound in his ears. His demon clawed to get out underneath his skin, and Raige finally obliged. At once, his eyes turned to red and all color faded from Kikyo's face as she gasped, watching the sudden transformation. A small scream erupted from Kikyo's throat as she turned to run in the only direction she had left, away from her home, but she didn't get far. Raige gripped her right arm and yanked her around, making her stare right into his blood red eyes. Kikyo felt a sudden adrenaline rush as the fear for her child's life kicked in. With one surge, she lifted her left hand to strike him, but Raige was too quick and caught her arm. He swiftly moved behind her, locking both of her wrists in one hand behind her back as he slowly used his free hand to move the long, black hair away from Kikyo's neck.

"Feeling a sense of urgency, Kikyo?" Raige whispered from behind her. Kikyo began to breathe hard as she realized that she was at his mercy, totally confined in his hold and helpless. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold on her wrists, making her feel the bite of pain. Her mind totally went black as to what he wanted with her and what he was going to do. His breath teased against her neck as he kept his head next to her exposed throat and shoulders. Her nightgown had tank top straps, leaving most of her shoulders exposed in the night.

"Why do you fear me?" Raige asked, taking in her scent. Kikyo didn't smell as close as tantalizing as Kagome did, but she did have a feminine scent. He could hear her pulse pounding, making his demon surge with desire and bloodlust at the closeness he was with the woman. Everything within him changed instantly and Kikyo sensed it. Her body became rigid quickly, her chocolate orbs enormous on her white face as color drained from her cheeks. Raige took a deep breath of her scent and his red eyes dilated. "You shouldn't fear me," he whispered, his fangs already elongating with a light green venom leaking down the white fangs. "I only want fear from your sister." Without warning, Raige sunk his fangs into the jugular on Kikyo's neck, earning a gasp and a painful scream from her.

The pain felt like a knife stabbing into her neck, stinging beyond belief. She screamed and felt his hand tighten around her wrists, dragging her back against his body so that he could have a better angle, which only allowed him to go deeper. Kikyo struggled then, her eyes closing shut painfully as she sobbed and screamed, all to no avail. His grip was ruthlessly strong on her and he wasn't about to let her go. It only happened for a few seconds, but Kikyo felt like it dragged on for eternity. She could do nothing but stand there as he bit into her and it felt like her whole body was starting to get numb, starting from her neck. He was doing something to her, injecting something into her, and it was quickly working. Her first thought went for her child. _'No!'_

Raige lifted his head once he felt satisfied that he had left enough venom in her system. His fangs were still elongated, his body trembling with the need to spill blood to satisfy his demon. But the venom would do its work, and he tried to take pleasure in that. But just in case his demon wanted a little more…

"Don't take this personal," he whispered, and then pushed her away.

Kikyo's body jerked forward harshly, her belly flying towards her home, and then she fell right onto the ground on her stomach. Kikyo screamed, her heart in her throat, as her whole upper body became numb and pain sliced its way in her stomach. She turned to the side and fell against her back, gazing up at the stars with disbelief. Tears clouded her eyes and streamed down the sides of her face as her whole body, now, felt numb. She couldn't bring her hand up to feel her stomach, she couldn't move her feet to call for help. She was helpless and in pain. But she could only think about her child, and what was happening to her child and her body.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kazuki ran into the house once Inuyasha opened the door, a smile lighting up his childish face. His eyes danced along the furniture of the living room as he made his way to the stairwell, still excited from the day's events with his mother.

"I'm going to bathe, Otou," he announced as his feet already took him up the flights of stairs.

Inuyasha smiled and watched Kazuki's back. "Okay." He waited until Kazuki was out of sight, then he shook his head. He walked into his home and glanced inside the kitchen, seeing that everything was made. He walked in and frowned, noting that there were no dishes in the sink. Usually, if Kikyo got hungry in the middle of the night, he would come down to make her something and leave the dishes for the morning. And since he wasn't here, she would have made herself something. But there were no dishes. _'Maybe she washed them already.'_ With a shrug, Inuyasha walked towards the stairs and began to climb them, tilting his head left and right to stretch the taut muscles in his neck from the long drive. It took them a few hours to get back, but since the roads were empty from the late hours, he had sped his way home faster than usual. Traveling from Tokyo to Ise would usually take half a day, with Japan's traffic and all.

Once Inuyasha got to the top, he headed straight for his room. Opening the door, he entered silently so as not to disturb Kikyo. But he was shocked when his eyes went to the empty bed. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he walked closer towards the bed, his eyes darting to check the bathroom only to see that the door was open and the light was off. The bed had been used, that was for sure. And Kikyo's side of the bed was ruffled with the comforter parted as if she had gotten out after she tried to sleep. But Inuyasha wondered where she was. _'Kikyo?'_

Using his senses, Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air and flared out his aura to try and find her. He had become attuned to her, so he knew how her aura felt like. But his eyes instantly widened as he touched her aura and he ran out to the balcony so quickly, that as he opened the balcony doors, the curtains flew in roughly and the doors swung back on its hinges in protest. Inuyasha stood at the edge of the balcony, his eyes scanning the land for Kikyo, knowing that she was out there. He felt her aura, but what he felt was nothing like Kikyo's aura. _'She's hurt.'_ He could feel her aura and it was in pain, which made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat as he realized that Kikyo was alone and in pain. Maybe she was giving birth. But he was confused to all of this, especially why she had left their home to go out into the woods.

However, Inuyasha didn't need a lot of time to find her. For out in the distance, with the land blanketed in darkness, he spotted Kikyo's small figure cloaked in white against the land. His heart stopped as he jumped over the balcony, landing smoothly on the soft grass, and then sped along the land to Kikyo. He got to her in less than a few seconds and his eyes widened as he gazed down upon her. Kikyo looked like she was barely breathing as he dropped to his knees, dumbfounded. He placed his hands softly on her body, feeling the short rise and fall of her chest, and reassured it with the soft breathing that he heard come from her. But Inuyasha's senses went on full alert when he took in Kikyo's scent.

'_Blood.'_ He could smell blood, and he didn't have to look to know where it was coming from. But a growl escaped his throat as another scent made itself known and Inuyasha had to stop himself from howling out his anger. _'Raige!'_ That fucking demon was here! His eyes scanned over Kikyo's body to check for injuries just as he was lifting her into his arms and he ran flat out into his home. The next events happened in a blur for him. He called for Kazuki and the child, luckily, had heard his father's scream and hadn't gotten into his bath yet. Kazuki was scared and frightened from his father's distress, and when he got to the top of the stairs, he stared down at his aunt in his father's arms. Aunt Kikyo looked pale and she looked sick. Inuyasha screamed at Kazuki to get in the car, and the child obliged without a single whine or noise. Inuyasha grabbed the car keys and the two headed into the garage, getting back into the red sports car and sped out of their home to the hospital.

For Inuyasha, it seemed like eternity for them to get to the hospital. Tokyo had cars out on the road every minute of every day, but there was a lot less now. He was able to speed his way to the hospital, his eyes once in a while turning to check on Kikyo's breathing in the front seat with him. Kazuki's worried face popped up between the seats once in a while to check on his aunt, but his face remained frightened to see her like that. Inuyasha, however, only had one thing in mind: get Kikyo to the hospital. Her breathing was labored and shallow, and she was still bleeding between her legs. Her nightgown was coated with blood, as if she had been bleeding for a long time, and he was worried that something had happened to their child.

Once they got to the hospital, Inuyasha left the car right in front of the emergency doors and jumped over the car to get to the passenger side. He nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he carefully picked up Kikyo and headed inside with his son trying to stay on his heels. The emergency doors swung open and he walked quickly to the nurse behind the front desk.

"I need help. My fiancé's barely breathing and she's pregnant." All of a sudden, chaos broke out. Three women nurses came to his aid and called for a doctor. Inuyasha had to place her on a stretcher as the nurses began to wheel her into the emergency ward.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here," one of the nurses said as she placed her hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Inuyasha nearly ran the nurse over as his whole attention was focused on Kikyo as his eyes never left her. But he growled and glared down at the nurse stopping him.

"She's my fiancé. I'm going in with her."

The nurse shook her head, her face set firmly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you in. You'll have to wait here." When Inuyasha was going to fight with her about it again, she spoke. "Don't make me call security." At this, his instincts nearly took him over and he was about to tell her to bring on all the security guards the hospital had, but thought better of it. Once the nurse saw a slight change in his attitude, she nodded her head and began to back away. "We'll take good care of her. I'll come back to let you know about her status." And just like that, the nurse disappeared behind the emergency ward doors as it swung shut.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he was standing there, in the middle of the floor, until a nurse from behind the desk had to guide him to a chair in the huge waiting room near the entrance. Reluctantly, he let the nurse sit him down and only then did he notice Kazuki at his knees, staying close to him with fright. At once his body became protective and he brought Kazuki onto his lap, trying to soothe the young child. But he couldn't soothe Kazuki because he didn't know what had happened with Kikyo. He was still in a daze with all of this. It made no sense to what had happened to her.

'_Raige…'_ The scent of the demon had been strong in his backyard, and he knew for sure that Raige had something to do with this. He had harmed Kikyo, and now he could only hope that Kikyo survived and their child as well. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone in his pocket and began to make some calls to his family. This would be a long night for them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was about four o'clock in the morning, a couple of hours after Inuyasha had brought Kikyo in, when the nurse that had taken Kikyo away had come back out into the waiting room. Inuyasha's nose scented her before she could find him among the crowd of people waiting in the waiting room. Her eyes were wide with shock as she glanced at all the new people, all with this hanyou. But her thoughts flew out of her mind once the hanyou got in her face and demanded to know what happened to his fiancé.

"Well… we finished the operation…"

"Operation?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows scrunching as to this news. "What operation?" Kira came up behind Inuyasha to hear the news of her daughter, her hands clasped in front of her chest as a plea to hear good news.

But the nurse looked apologetically at the both of them as she frowned. "I am sorry, but we couldn't save the child." As if the world had stopped for him, Inuyasha froze in place, his eyes staring above the woman's head in an attempt to stay sane and on this earth. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't pay attention to it.

Kira sobbed, tears running down her face as she pleaded to the nurse. "What happened to my daughter?"

The nurse then turned her attention to Kira. "You are the mother?" Kira nodded her head as the nurse nodded her approval. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Kikyo Higurashi," Kira supplied hastily, wanting to know news of her daughter's welfare.

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, I am sorry to inform you that your daughter had been poisoned." At this, Inuyasha's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor. At once, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were at his side, Izayoi quickly running to her son as she placed worried hands on his shoulders. But he was unresponsive. The nurse looked down at him with worry, but then continued with her explanation, as now the whole crowd stood and walked behind Kira to hear the news. "It was some kind of demonic poisoning, so it wasn't made from any plants or concoctions. So we've given her IV fluids to wash it out of her system, but since it wasn't herbal or man-made, it will take some time for all of the venom to wash out." Kira placed a hand over her mouth to silence the sob that threatened to escape her. Souta came to her side immediately and placed his arms around his mother, giving her the strength to remain standing.

"The venom had gotten into her system. Apparently it had been about an hour or less that she had been poisoned, and so… the child had been poisoned as well." The women in the room all gasped and placed hands over their mouths to silence themselves, wanting to hear more but wishing that they didn't. The nurse looked around to see that they all were curious, and she wondered as to who they all might be. She recognized Mayonaka and their spouses, but that was about it. "We tried to find the baby's heart once we got her into the operating room, but there was no response. And as the doctor did a cesarean to try and get the baby out of Ms. Higurashi's stomach, the baby was pronounced a stillbirth, dead within the womb."

Kira shut her eyes tightly as tears fell down her cheeks and she leaned against her son's strength as he held her. Souta, too, choked on his own tears to learn that his sister had been poisoned and she had lost her child. Their family mourned as the nurse excused herself, telling them that only two people could visit for five minutes each. But Inuyasha was still on his knees, Sesshomaru looking down at his father and mother trying to get the boy to respond to them. Izayoi shook Inuyasha, knowing that he could hear her, but wondering where his mind was. His huge, golden eyes were staring at the front desk in front of them with a far-off expression.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called, roughly shaking the boy out of his stupor. He watched as Inuyasha blinked, making Inutaisho feel a sense of urgency as he caught his son's attention. "Snap out of it! Wake up, Inuyasha."

Slowly, Inuyasha turned his head to see his father's worried face. He then turned to see his mother's tear-stricken face and knew that everything he had heard was true. He could feel the others behind him, could hear their tears and cries, but he tried to deny it all.

"Inuyasha… get up," Inutaisho said, trying to be strong for the boy, but he too felt like this was all a dream. "Kikyo needs to see you," he said, knowing that Inuyasha would want to see her. At the sound of her name, his ears flicked towards his father and his eyes, looking lost, gazed at his father's. There was a silence between father and son, and then, Inuyasha spoke with a softness that Inutaisho hadn't heard come from Inuyasha ever since he was a young boy.

"Father… we lost the baby…" he said, more like asked. Inutaisho pressed his lips together and nodded his head solemnly, wishing that Inuyasha didn't have to know that. Then, Inuyasha fell forward and went right into Inutaisho's arms. Everyone looked down at the two with sadness, not shock, as they watched Inuyasha find comfort in his father's arms. Izayoi sobbed with a choke and got to her knees, going to Rin in Sesshomaru's arms and the two women hugged each other, crying.

After a few moments that the families spent together, Inuyasha and Inutaisho released each other and spared each other a knowing look. Inuyasha got to his feet, his father following him, and the boy turned to look at Kira. He tried to be strong as he gazed at Kira, offering her his hand.

They didn't need to share any words to know what to do next. No one had the strength to speak anymore, as they were all left speechless and with raw, aching throats from the crying. Everyone else remained in the waiting room, finding comfort in each other, as Inuyasha and Kira walked through the ward doors. With the help of Inuyasha's nose, they found Kikyo's room and walked through the open doorway. The white curtain covered the bed from their sight as they walked deeper into the room and looked around the curtain to see Kikyo.

Dressed in a white hospital gown, Kikyo had tubes in her nose and down her throat. She had tubes and wires connected to her arms laid flat on the bed next to her. Her face was pale as snow and her dark, black hair was a stark contrast against the bed and her body. Her whole body color seemed pale, and as Inuyasha looked down at her body, his eyes settled on her small stomach. _'Kikyo…'_ He felt tears spring up into his eyes, but he hadn't cried yet. He almost cried in his father's arms, but he had held himself back, knowing that they were in the middle of the waiting room with eyes on them. So he held his tears for later.

Kira gasped and walked away from Inuyasha, going to the side of the bed next to the wires hooked up to the machines near Kikyo's head. Her heart lurched in her chest at the sight of her daughter with so many wires hooked onto her. "Kikyo…" she said, reaching down with hesitation as she wiped a few strands away from Kikyo's face. Tears streamed down Kira's face as she wept for her daughter. Kikyo looked terrible and it seemed like the venom had nearly killed her beautiful daughter. That alone brought on another onslaught of tears that choked Kira up.

Inuyasha went to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on the railing with hesitation. He didn't want to touch her, in fear of hurting her. She already looked too fragile with all those wires and tubes all over her body. But his eyes lingered on her flat stomach as he thought about the little life that they had lost. His face remained in pain the whole time he and Kira remained in the room. It was Kira who had to urge him out of the room, leaving so that the others could see Kikyo. Though he didn't want to leave her alone, he found comfort in knowing that he would be close to her in the waiting room.

The two walked back out into the waiting room and Izayoi and Souta went in next, both holding hands to give each other comfort. The families all waited out in the waiting room, each pair taking their turn to visit Kikyo. Koga's, Miroku's and Sango's family were here, all showing their support. Inuyasha had called everyone, wondering if some would have answered his call, but they all did after several rings. Kazuki remained huddled on one of the waiting room chairs, next to his Aunt Rin. His eyes were going down fast as Rin tended to the young child, knowing that Inuyasha was going through too much. Everyone sat in each other's silence as they let it all sink in. Inuyasha and Kikyo's child was gone. Kikyo was still unconscious and the venom was still in her system. None of the nurses knew when all of the venom would flush out, but they told the family that they believe it to be about a week or so. The venom was demonic and it would take longer with the human medicine they had. Kikyo would have to fight her way back to them to combat the venom.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon, signaling that the night had gone by and the families were still in the emergency waiting room. No one had left the hospital, unable to go home and find comfort in their sleep after all that has happened. The sun's rays began to float through the hospital's glass doors as it slid open, a woman dressed in red and white miko robes rushing in, the sun glaring off her back.

At once, her eyes scanned the waiting room and it fell on the crowd in the furthest corner of the room. She recognized that everyone was here, and her heart only began to beat faster as she walked towards the seats. At once, Inuyasha's head went up and his golden eyes fell on her, making her stop in her attempt to get closer. She was hesitant to move, hesitant to show him any signs of emotions as he blankly looked at her as if she wasn't even there. And then, he stood up and everyone watched as to where he was going. She pressed her lips together and met him halfway, knowing that he wanted to seek comfort in her arms. The others remained in their chairs as their eyes watched the scene unfold.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha brought Kagome into his arms and breathed in her scent, deeply. His whole body began to relax with her in his arms as her scent uncoiled his muscles and relaxed his bones. Suddenly, he felt the need to cry. There, in Kagome's arms, Inuyasha cried. The sun's rays lit up on Kagome's back as she tightened her hold on Inuyasha's shirt, bringing him closer against her body to try and comfort him. And then, she felt his body tremble and knew that he was crying. His face was buried against her neck, hiding his tears from the world, but not from her, never from her. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and felt tears spring up in her eyes, nearly overcoming her with the need to cry with him. And she did. She felt some fall down her cheeks, shedding them for her sister, knowing that she had already cried on her way here. Her Brothers had comforted her then, and now she was comforting her hanyou. Inuyasha's body moved against her, bringing her more solidly against him, as he took more of what she offered him and she cradled his head against her. She felt his tears slide against her skin and down to her breasts beneath the miko robes she wore, but she didn't mind.

After a few moments, the two released each other and Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha's face, seeing the small puffs beneath his eyes. She could see that his eyes were a bit dazed and she could tell that he hadn't gotten any sleep. _'This must have all happened once he had gotten back.'_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called, catching his attention immediately. His golden eyes snapped to hers and the two gazed at each other as Kagome placed her palm against his cheek, wiping away his tears as he helped her. "What happened?" She still didn't know what happened.

Hours ago, Kagome had been doing her duties around the shrine grounds before she prepared for bed. Then, she had gotten an urgent call from her Brothers and Monk Kiyoshi told her that she had an urgent call from Tokyo. At once, Kagome was anxious to know who it was and what the news was. It was her mother. Kira had called her to let her know that her sister was in the hospital and her mother and brother were on their way to the hospital with Inutaisho and his family. Inuyasha had told Kira that Kikyo was in the hospital and she was in bad condition. At once, Kagome had ordered her Brothers to take her to Tokyo and she left the shrine in less than ten minutes with all five of her Brothers. They drove her here, stilling her fears and worries and comforting her tears when she couldn't take it anymore. Her sister was hurt, in the hospital, and all of her family was there with her. But Kagome was anxious to see her sister, wondering what had happened the whole time she journeyed to Tokyo.

"Kikyo was poisoned," Inuyasha informed her. Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to his explanation. "Apparently it was demonic venom…" She tried to take a step back out of shock but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go. He needed her just as much as she needed to hear this, maybe more. Inuyasha avoided her shocked gaze for a moment and then looked back, his face in stone. "We lost the baby."

Kagome gasped and her knees gave out, exactly what Inuyasha had done. But he had her already in his arms and he brought her against his chest, supporting her weight easily. He listened as Kagome cried against his chest, grabbing his shirt into her fists as she cried for their lost.

"The venom had spread to the child and the nurses declared the child dead in the womb." Kagome shook her head against his chest, unable to bear it, thinking about how her sister would have to bear with this loss. The loss of the child was one that Kagome knew all too well. But she cried for the two of them, knowing that it would be hard for the both of them. And then, Kagome felt Inuyasha's stiffness and she sniffed back her sob to gaze up at him, seeing his golden eyes look above her head.

"Inu… yasha?" she asked, her voice breaking between sobs. She waited until he could talk to her again, and she learned of why this had all happened.

"It was Raige." A growl erupted from his chest, and Kagome flattened her hands against his chest in pure shock and denial. Her chestnut orbs were wide with disbelief as she found her legs had strength again. She stood on her own, feeling Inuyasha's arms loosen their hold on her, but not letting her go completely. His eyes were still above her head, unable to look at her, but she could feel his rage. "I smelt him. I found Kikyo in our backyard, close to the timberline behind our home. Raige's scent was on her and in the air. He had been there, with her, and he had done this to Kikyo."

That fact alone only brought a heavy weight on Kagome's heart. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, all in just three minutes. Not only was her sister in the hospital, and had lost her child, but it was all because of Raige. _'Because of me…'_ Kagome's shocked gaze turned to view the paintings on the wall of the hospital as she thought about why Raige would have attacked her sister, going to their home to poison her. But she could only come up with one reason. _'He wanted me…'_ Of course he wanted her. And he promised to return for her. But she wasn't in Tokyo. So he had turned his attention to her loved ones, like so many of her enemies would usually do, and again, one of her family members got hurt because of her. First her grandfather, and now her only sister. All because she had ran away from her problems. Because she had ran away from Raige, from Inuyasha, from her emotions. _'It's all my fault.'_

Kagome pushed against Inuyasha's chest, and this time, he let her go. She stumbled back, out of arm's reach, and her hand remained out in front of her in case he decided to close the gap between them. She gazed down at the carpet in shock and pain. _'Kikyo…'_ Tears sprung into her eyes as it threatened to swallow her up, bringing her into a place of darkness and a never-ending spiral of pain and hurt. But Kagome didn't realize that her mother had called her name until she felt small arms wrap around her and she was in her mother's embrace. At once, Kagome broke down in her mother's hold, crying for all the reasons she should be crying for.

"It's all my fault…" Kagome said between sobs, whispering into her mother's hair as Kira crooned to her and stroked her hair, telling Kagome that it truly wasn't. "It's all my fault…" she kept repeating, wanting her mother to accept the truth that she already did.

When Kagome had the strength to let go of her mother, she saw that the others had come out of the waiting room area and into the middle of the entrance floor with them. Their families took up most of the space, but it wasn't bustling with people, so they had most of the place to themselves. Kagome released her mother, seeing Kira's reassuring smile as Kira placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead, and the girl looked at everyone who was here. She smiled comfortingly at them all, seeing familiar faces that gave her comfort and support. She got the courage to turn and look at Inuyasha, seeing his worried eyes as he watched her.

"Can I see her?" she asked, looking at her mother as well. Kira smiled and nodded, sniffing back her tears.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"No," Inuyasha objected, making everyone turn to view him. He looked down at Kira apologetically. "I'll take her." After a silent moment, Kira smiled with a nod and pushed against Kagome's lower back to urge her to go with Inuyasha. Kagome followed him as he led the way to the emergency ward doors. She spared the three women behind the front desk a quick glance, noticing the way she caught their attention with her odd clothing, and then kept her eyes on Inuyasha's back as they walked through the ward doors.

Kagome kept her hands clasped in front of her chest the whole time they walked down the long, white hall. The hospital smell filled her lungs, making her feel nauseous, hoping that her sister was better than how she thought. But Kikyo was a fighter and she would come out of this poisonous sickness. Inuyasha slowed after a while and he turned into a small room. At once, the darkness of the room gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she didn't want to go any forward. To see her sister here, in a hospital, would tear at her soul.

Inuyasha stopped when he heard Kagome wasn't following him. He turned around in mid-stride and glanced at Kagome who was still standing right outside of the threshold. Her eyes were wide with fear and hesitation as her fingers trembled in front of her. And then, her eyes met his, and he felt his heart melt as he gazed into those broken orbs.

"It's all my fault, Inu…" she said, sobs controlling her body again. Kagome placed her face in her hands as Inuyasha hurried towards her, bringing her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body tremble with each sob, and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Kagome. It's not your fault…" he tried, but she only shook her head against his chest.

"No… it is. It is… don't you see?" she asked, willing him to listen to her. Her mother didn't think it was her fault as well, because this was her sister. Why would she put her sister into a hospital, fighting for her life? But that's exactly what she had done. "Inuyasha… Raige came back for me…" she made him realize. Inuyasha didn't say a word as he tried to comfort her, not putting any blame on her like he should have. "He came back for me… and when he found out I wasn't here… he took his anger out on someone I cared for… on my sister…" she wept, making Inuyasha's shirt wet with her tears. But he didn't care and could only listen to her words, denying it while she told him the truth, and it seemed like the reasonable truth in his eyes. But it just wasn't her fault.

"Kagome… it's not your fault…" Kagome shook her head against him but didn't say a word, unable to speak anymore, to fight against him. So Inuyasha tried again. "You didn't put Kikyo here. Raige did. And when I find him… when I get my hands on him… I'm going to kill him." Kagome quieted, sniffing back her sobs as she pushed back and gazed up into his eyes, seeing the seriousness within them. "I promise," he vowed, making sure that she understood him.

With reluctance, Kagome went out of his arms and looked to the ground. She wouldn't tell him that Raige was hers, and that only she could defeat him, but she would let him believe it. Because he had lost a child, and he deserved to find his revenge. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out, finding her center through this emotional storm. Inuyasha offered his hand and she grabbed it, drawing on his strength. The two walked into the room that was darkened by the drapes still hiding the sun's rays from the occupants inside. But Kagome only had eyes for her sister on the bed.

What Kagome saw only made her take a retreating step back, which was haltered by Inuyasha's yank on her hand. She only went closer because of him. He brought her near the side of Kikyo's bed and her eyes spilled over with tears at seeing her sister like this. The tubes and wires that hooked Kikyo up to the machines only made Kagome feel terrible for putting Kikyo here. _'It's all my fault…'_ Everyone was kidding themselves, Inuyasha was kidding himself. If he didn't believe this to be her fault, he was terribly mistaken. Kikyo suffered at the hands of Raige because she had run away from her emotions for Inuyasha and her duty to protect the jewel. She had run away from her confusion of it all. In stark, honest truth, she had completely run away and left her family for exposure.

Inuyasha brought Kagome back into his arms as she began to weep again, uncontrollably. He shushed her, hoping to still her cries, but to no avail. He couldn't understand why she would think this to be her fault, because it wasn't. It wasn't her fault. And whatever anyone else said, he would damn them to Hell for telling her that, because it wasn't her fault. Kagome had gone to Ise in hopes of Raige following her there, that was for certain. Knowing Kagome, she had gone to keep her family safe, thinking that he would leave them alone and go after her. But they were all wrong, she was wrong.

"Kagome… I know why you think it's your fault… but it isn't," he said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Raige didn't follow you, and it isn't your fault. He chose to stay and not follow you. Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over," he reprimanded, but he had the backfire of her anger.

"But I had every control over it!" Kagome nearly yelled, backing away from him as she yanked herself out of his arms. He remained with a frown and his arms hung loosely at his side as he listened to her, trying to offer her his comfort in anyway he could. "If I hadn't left… none of this would have happened." Inuyasha turned his head away, unable to fool them both.

The silence stretched on between them and the only sound they heard was the beeping of Kikyo's heart beat on the monitor. And then, Kagome sniffed back her tears and wiped her face clean of the mess.

"Inuyasha… close the door for me," she said, her eyes going to her sister on the white bed.

Inuyasha watched her curiously, arching his eyebrow questioningly. "Why?"

Kagome walked around to the other side of the bed, her eyes on her sister's face, pleading with her sister to forgive her. "Because I'm going to heal my sister."

Inuyasha's ears perked and for a moment he actually wondered if she could do it. But as time slipped on, and Kagome glanced up to meet his eyes, he knew then that Kagome would do it. She would heal Kikyo and get the venom out of her body, because it was her responsibility and her fault to bear. Feeling helpless, yet again, Inuyasha's ears drooped against his head and he walked towards the door, closing it softly so none of the nurses would be alarmed by it. He turned around and walked closer to the bed, keeping his eyes up on Kagome's figure as her eyes remained on Kikyo's body.

"What can I do to help?" he asked, feeling worthless just letting her do everything.

Kagome gazed up at him briefly, and then shook her head, her eyes going back to her sister's limp body. "Nothing. Just… don't let anyone in. I don't want them to see this." Inuyasha pressed his lips together but nodded, willing to let Kagome do all the work while he stood by and watched.

Getting closer to the bed, Kagome prepared herself mentally and spiritually for the task of ridding her sister's body of the poison. She was still tired from all the crying and lack of sleep, but she would do this. For her sister, and for Inuyasha. For it was her fault that she had hurt Inuyasha and Kikyo at losing a child like this. Pressing her lips together, Kagome brought her hands out in front of her and held them on top of Kikyo's body, one between the breasts and one above the abdomen. Kagome frowned at Kikyo's flat stomach, but then pushed all her thoughts aside. She needed to be clear of thoughts to be able to leave her body and heal her sister's.

"When this is over, I'm going to be weak and tired. I need you to catch me when I fall," Kagome said, gazing up to glance at Inuyasha's eyes. She watched as he nodded without any hesitation and she gulped, knowing that he would catch her if she needed him to.

Then, when her mind was cleared and she was focused on her sister's health, Kagome closed her eyes and reached down into herself to find that pure light that she held within. Without a single thought, Kagome let go of herself, becoming a white light as she went into her sister's body and worked on ridding Kikyo of Raige's venom. She remained a small, huddled light within her body, working as her aura that flowed from her palms into her sister's body. She worked hastily, wanting to clean her sister of all of Raige's touch and influence. She took her time when she found the venom and cleared it from her sister's system, making sure that none of the green liquid remained. Her aura was the pure light that she was as it worked in purifying the demonic venom from Kikyo's body.

What seemed like days was only hours as Inuyasha remained across the bed from Kagome with his arms crossed across his chest. He heard a knock on the door and then a rattle as the person found out that it was locked. He cursed and left the bedside to deal with the intruder. As he opened the door, a very angry nurse began to scold him for locking the door and told him that he had to leave. But he threatened the nurse with her job if she didn't leave him alone. He was doing something important with his fiancé and he didn't want any interruptions. After the last threat of his family's name, the nurse backed off and said her apologies, knowing full well who she was dealing with in the end. Closing the door and locking it, Inuyasha walked back into the room to see Kagome and Kikyo in the same position.

Inuyasha sighed. _'What are you doing, Kagome?'_ he wondered, trying to figure out how Kagome could heal Kikyo. But she was a miko, a very powerful miko, and she knew how to do many things that he would think impossible for anyone. So, he took his place on the other side of the bed and crossed his arms, getting comfortable in his stand as he watched Kagome.

After hours of being in the room, there was a stirring in the air. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall across the end of Kikyo's bed, and pushed off when he felt the slightest stir. His eyes darted back between Kagome and Kikyo, and waited. Then, the glow from Kagome's palms began to fade and her knees buckled. Inuyasha was there immediately, wrapping Kagome's weak body in his strong arms as he pulled her against him. Her hands hung loosely over his arms as he turned her so that he could see her face. Her lashes fluttered open, revealing her darkened orbs, tired from what she had done.

"It is done…" she whispered, taking in the sight of Inuyasha's face. She could feel his arms around her and knew that she was safe and secured. She wanted to stay there forever, knowing that the world was right in his arms. But then movement caught Inuyasha's attention and his eyes darted above her head.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome knew that she had healed her sister as the world of darkness engulfed her.

Time had slipped on and night had fallen. All of the families had now gone home for some sleep and replenishment. Kikyo had truly recovered, much to the hospital's amazement and disbelief. The nurses and doctors had to check Kikyo's vitals five times each to make sure that Kikyo was actually better. Her heart beat was normal, blood pressure fine, and all traces of the venom was out of her system. Kikyo had been wide-eyed the whole time the doctors hovered over her. She had been healed by her own sister, much to her thanks and appreciation, but she was broken on the inside. She had learned of her child's passing, and it was a stark evidence when her stomach was flat again. Kikyo had cried when the doctors left them alone and planned to move her to the recovery ward.

Once their family had settled in the new room, Kikyo cried with her mother. Kira sat on the bed with Kikyo and held her daughter as Kikyo cried out her pain and anguish at losing her only child. Inuyasha remained on her other side, offering his comfort when she would take it and letting her know that none of it was her fault and he didn't hate her for it, which was what she had thought he would do. Now, only Inuyasha, Kira, Souta, and Kagome remained in the room with Kikyo. Everyone else had gone home, and Izayoi had taken Kazuki with them for the night. Everyone was shocked and pleased to see that Kikyo was healed, but they also saw the heavy toll it had on Kagome's body. She had passed out for the whole day, exhausted from the sheer effort of healing someone. They all gave their support for Kagome's health as each of their friends left for the night.

Now, Inuyasha held Kikyo as she remained quiet in his arms, unable to cry anymore. She remained with her eyes gently closed against his chest, wishing that this was all a bad dream. But Kikyo was fooling herself with believing in that.

Kira asked the nurses for a rolling bed and they wheeled in one for Kagome, who was still asleep on the chair. Inuyasha had said that he would use the other chair and sleep on it, if he even could. He had the two women who he ever cared about in one room, and he was torn on which one to comfort and hold. Kikyo needed him now more than ever, though, so he would comfort her and himself first. They had lost their only child, and he knew that it was taking its toll on Kikyo. He could feel her energy drain from her body as she grew tired and gave into the call of dreams. He settled her back against the bed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face as peace finally took over her. Inuyasha frowned and stood up, stretching his muscles in the process as he had been sitting there for a few hours now. Walking around the rolling bed, Inuyasha's eyes took in Kagome's sleeping figure beneath the white sheet. She looked peaceful, much like her sister, but he also saw a troubled strain on her face. He frowned and got to his knees beside her, running the back of his knuckles against Kagome's cheek. _'Kagome…'_ She had done a lot for Kikyo today, and he saw what it did to her. But Kagome didn't care, wouldn't care, what toll it would have on her. And this, Inuyasha knew of Kagome's big heart to be true. With a final glance, he got to his feet and looked to Kira who was sleeping on the other chair. Souta had his back against the wall next to Kira's feet, his eyes closed as he tried to get some rest from the long day's event. With one final look down at Kagome, Inuyasha went back to his chair next to Kikyo's bedside and sat down, feeling the comfort of the cushion beneath him. He leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling, getting comfortable. He would try to get some sleep tonight, and if he could, then he would hope not to have any nightmares of any of this getting worse. How could it get any worse than this?

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began to rise above the land, but was unable to filter into the darkened room that was covered by the closed blinds of the hospital room. The room was dark as the occupants slept, still unaware that the sun was rising and shinning its first rays of light onto the land.

With a movement of her head, Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking back her sleep as she assessed where she was. The room was dark, or maybe it was her eyes, and she turned her head this way and that way to figure out where she was. She noticed her mother to her right, sleeping on a chair, and her brother was against the wall on the ground next to her mother's feet. A small smile lit her face in knowing that her family was here, and safe, she didn't have to worry about them. But then it only reminded her about her sister. Kagome turned her head in the other direction and saw that the white curtain had been pulled all the way back to the wall so that Kikyo's bed could be seen easily. And her eyes lay upon Inuyasha who was sleeping in the chair next to her bedside. Kagome smiled at the tender sight of Inuyasha sound asleep in the chair, any though it did look uncomfortable, he didn't show any sign that he was. Kagome turned and gazed back up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She had no clue as to what to do, but one thing was for sure, she had to stay. She would go back to Ise and bring the Shikon no Tama with her, here. She would find Raige, and bring all of this to an end.

It was a clear warning what Raige had done to her sister. Raige wanted her to know that he wasn't going to let her go, he wasn't going to let her run away. This was a challenge from him to let her know that she would have to play his way, or bear the guilt of watching her family suffer. Kagome closed her eyes briefly, thinking things through and what she had to do. _'Not anymore, Raige…'_ She wasn't going to play by his rules. It was time to bring this all to an end, and she would, even if she didn't know how it would all end.

Opening her eyes, Kagome's eyes found the ceiling with focus and determination. She needed to call her Brothers to come get her so that she could get the Shikon no Tama and bring it here. Then, she would start on finding Raige, which shouldn't be too hard because he was expecting her to go to him. Kagome sighed and sat up, holding her head in the process as her head felt like it split in two. _'I need food.'_ Her body felt like lead as she slowly stood, wishing that she had her Brothers to assist her to get food. The only times she had ever healed anyone was at the Naiku Shrine, where her Brothers were at her side constantly and supplying her with nourishment should she need it. Kagome bit her bottom lip and thought to leave, but had to check on her sister one last time to make sure that she had truly healed Kikyo. As Kagome walked to the end of Kikyo's bed, she looked at how comfortable her sister looked. There was only one wire connected to her now, which was recording her heartbeat, probably to assure the nurses that she truly was healed. Kagome smiled to herself. _'I wonder how they took it…'_ Her eyes took in Kikyo's figure and a frown settled upon her face, gazing down at her flat stomach. _'I'm so sorry, Kikyo… please forgive me…'_ she thought with sadness and regret.

Golden eyes lit the darkness of the room as Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, both understanding each other. Kagome then gazed back at her sister one last time and then turned towards the door, slowly making her way to it while trying not to seem weak. She knew Inuyasha would follow her. As she opened the door, the bright light of the hospital hallway blinded her for a moment as it poured into the dark room. Kagome hurried out with Inuyasha on her heels, both not wanting the others to wake up. And as the two got outside, Kagome gazed down the halls to see that a few nurses were on duty and starting with the morning rituals.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked when his sensitive eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. He glanced at Kagome's back and waited for her to answer him as she refused to turn around and look at him.

"I'm going back to Ise," Kagome said, making no room for him to object. And because she wasn't looking at him, she missed the sadness on his face and the way his ears drooped on his head as she was leaving him again. "But… I'm coming back." At this, she turned around and saw that Inuyasha was looking at her with shock and confusion, mixing with happiness and hope. She smiled up at him, loving the way his eyes danced with his emotions, and tried not to seem overly excited. "I have to go back to retrieve the Shikon no Tama. The monks at the shrine are not capable of protecting it, and it is my duty to do so. After that, I will return and find Raige and finish what he has started."

Inuyasha felt a burst of happiness as he listened to Kagome's words. She was returning to Tokyo, to him. Although she was returning under different circumstances than he wanted, at least she was coming back and being closer to him. His demon nearly growled at the thought of his mate returning to him. But Inuyasha knew that Kagome's purpose for coming back was the same as his for revenge.

A growl ripped through his throat as anger took over him. "You're not fighting Raige without me," he said through clenched teeth. As she was about to object, Inuyasha shook his head and glared down at her. "I mean it Kagome. I have some unfinished business with him and I intend to get it."

Kagome frowned with a glare, looking away from him. He was too stubborn to realize that he wasn't capable of defeating Raige. So Kagome had to tell him, now, before Inuyasha got any ideas in his head. "Inuyasha… you can't defeat him," she said, looking back at him to see Inuyasha's jaw still set in stubbornness.

"I will…" he said, his eyes unyielding in his determination to find revenge for his child that didn't even have a chance in this world.

Kagome took a deep breath and understood why he was so adamant, so she wasn't going to object to his desire. With a nod, Kagome turned towards the elevators at the end of the long hall. "I'm going back to Ise," she said, walking forward as she expected him to stay with Kikyo.

Inuyasha, however, was torn as to who to stay with. He wanted to go with Kagome and take her to Ise, make sure that she was safe. He wanted to be with her a bit longer because with Kagome, he could put down his barriers and let go of how he was feeling. But then, he didn't want to leave Kikyo's bedside as he was worried for her. He was torn.

Walking away, Kagome could sense Inuyasha's aura, the confusion and turmoil that he was conflicted with. She stopped her steps and turned around, her eyes understanding as she looked at Inuyasha's conflicted ones, knowing that he must be beating himself up. "Stay here, Inu…" she said softly, encouragingly. "My sister needs you now more than ever." Inuyasha's ears drooped down on his head, knowing that she spoke the truth, and his eyes glanced to the ground in defeat. She frowned, and her eyes went to the ground as well. "I'm… so sorry…" she whispered, and then turned on her heels to quickly make her way towards the elevators. She wouldn't dare turn around to look at him, to see if there was blame in his eyes for what she had done to him, what she had cost him and Kikyo. Though they probably wouldn't ever blame her, it truly was her fault that their child was dead. And she would have to live with it forever, or until her end came with Raige.

As Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away, he frowned at her back. _'Kagome…'_ he thought, wondering why she kept insisting that it was her fault. He had tried to talk some sense into her, but she was so insistent about all of this being her fault. Then, his stomach dropped and he remembered what he had lost. With a deep sigh, Inuyasha made his way back into the hospital room, being quiet as to not disturb anyone as he closed the door behind him. As he walked over to the bedside to head back to his chair, Kikyo moved and he glanced to the bed to see she was awake. He smiled tenderly at her as he quietly brought his chair closer to her bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked softly, watching as she went to her side to gaze at him with a smile.

"I'm fine," Kikyo said, her eyes catching Inuyasha's beautiful golden orbs, lighted in the dark room. He was always so beautiful to her, such a beautiful hanyou, one that she never could truly call as hers. Kikyo closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed, revealing her orbs to him again, filled with sadness. "I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha nearly growled his frustration, but tamped down his anger so that the others wouldn't wake. "It's not your fault." He was sick and tired of telling everyone that it wasn't their fault, sick of these two sisters believing that it really was their fault. Inuyasha's angered eyes gazed into Kikyo's shocked ones as he tried to hold his anger back from her. "I just… your sister said the same thing, and it's none of your faults."

Kikyo smiled and her eyes went to the empty bed behind Inuyasha. "She left, didn't she?" she asked, trying to keep her tone normal. Kikyo had wished that she would be able to have a word with her sister. Kagome had healed her, so everyone had said, and she hadn't even had a chance to thank her. Her sister had just come back from Ise for her, to heal her, and then she went back again to do her duties that took up most of her time. Kikyo frowned, avoiding her eyes from Inuyasha, and looked down, unsure of how to take her sister's sudden departure.

Inuyasha quickly tried to reassure Kikyo as he felt her aura. "Your sister went back because she had to get the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo gazed at him with confusion. "She's coming back to stay with us. Kagome said that she doesn't want the same thing to happen again so she's going to come back and wait for Raige to appear."

The sound of the demon's name only made her shiver, remembering what he had done to her two nights ago. Unconsciously, her hand settled over her flat stomach, a heavy reminder of what she had lost. A sob threatened to escape her, but she didn't want to cry anymore. Inuyasha, sensing Kikyo's discomfort, looked to where Kikyo's hand had moved and he frowned. He leaned forward so that his elbows were leaning against the edge of the bed and he was closer to Kikyo's face, seeing her orbs glisten with unshed tears. He spoke to her tenderly, showing to her how much he felt for her.

"Kikyo… we both lost our child, and it isn't your fault, or my fault, or Kagome's fault. It's no one's fault but Raige's. And I promise you, I'm going to find him, and when I do… I'm going to kill him for ever harming you and killing our baby," he said, his eyes hard as he spoke the truth. Kikyo smiled tenderly, her tears spilling over in happiness at his words. Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her, wondering why he had never felt the same feeling he felt for Kagome with Kikyo. With Kikyo, he stared into her eyes like a friend would, not a lover. And with Kagome back in his life to realize this… Inuyasha sighed and avoided Kikyo's gaze.

"Kikyo… I have to tell you something…"

At this, Kikyo watched him with confusion and wonder, thinking about what Inuyasha would want to talk to her about at a time like this. One minute they were talking about Raige and the next he was bringing up something else. But as Inuyasha took longer to tell her, Kikyo began to piece things together. She realized that he would never hold anything back from her unless it had something to do with a special someone. With a small sigh of her own, not out of sadness but out of weariness, Kikyo put on an encouraging smile as she placed her hand over one of Inuyasha's.

"I know." Was all she simply said, all she needed to say to let Inuyasha know that he really didn't have to tell her everything. She watched his ears droop on his head, making her frown.

"I… I didn't know how to tell you."

Kikyo shook her head. "I know… but it's also my fault…" At this, Inuyasha's head came up with shock, but she wanted to explain to him why. "Because I knew this the day Kagome came back into our lives."

There was a moment of silence between them as Kikyo stared into his eyes, seeing his confusion as he replayed those precious minutes when they had arrived at the shrine and met with her sister since three years. She remembered that day well, how Inuyasha looked. Kikyo sighed.

"Inuyasha… I love my sister dearly. But because I did this to her… and to you… I hope that you two can forgive."

Inuyasha shook his head back and forth, still in denial. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kikyo," he said, trying to figure it out.

"I know that you still love my sister. I knew it that first day she came back to us." Kikyo shrugged as his golden eyes burned on her, willing her to tell him everything, and she would because he deserved that much from her. "I guess it's a woman's intuition, you can say," she said with a humorous smile, but when Inuyasha didn't smile back, she sighed and continued. "Inuyasha… I remember how you had been that night we got home. For the first time in three years, I didn't feel like our home was actually our home. I felt foreign in my own house, and I knew why. But I didn't want to say anything. And as days went on, I watched as you tried to adjust with Kagome being back, and where you were without her, and I saw how it tore at you to be with me and not with her."

Inuyasha shook his head, not wanting Kikyo to think like this. "It's not like that, Kikyo…"

"But it is, Inuyasha," she said insistently, her eyes hard on his. Inuyasha frowned and turned from her gaze, unable to look at her with her strong features. "Let's not fool each other anymore." Kikyo rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her hand still on Inuyasha's as they both remained quiet, not knowing where to go from here. Kikyo smiled to herself as memories flew through her mind, reminding her of how things used to be before Kagome had come back. "Back then, we had both been naïve. We were still young, just out of high school, and yet we felt like we had lived a lifetime." She turned to look at the side of Inuyasha's face. "We had both lost someone dear to us, someone who was our other half, and so we tried to mend our broken hearts together."

Inuyasha's eyes went to Kikyo's as he began to let himself accept it, just as Kikyo was. He nodded solemnly, gazing into her beautiful, chocolate orbs. "We looked to each other for help, and we looked to each other for love."

Kikyo smiled with a nod of her own, knowing that he felt the same way she did. But the funny thing is, they just didn't know it until her sister came back into their lives. _'Kagome…'_ That girl was a miracle for many. "But it was never, truly there…" she said with a shake of her head. "It never really came back for us the same way it did with me and Onigumo and with you and Kagome." Inuyasha nodded his head, seeing her eyes sadden at saying his name.

Even though they both had an agreement on their different kind of love for each other, at least he had Kagome back in his life. But Kikyo… Onigumo was still gone and he wasn't coming back. Inuyasha's eyes saddened and he placed his other hand on top of hers, wanting to give her his comfort. "Kikyo… I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what? Loving me?" Kikyo asked with a funky grin. She sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Inuyasha… I don't regret these last few years we had together. Thanks to you, I found a different kind of love, one that wasn't as strong as I had with Onigumo, but a love nonetheless. And I thank you for healing my broken heart when I felt like I should have died with him," she said sadly, feeling that empty ache in her chest whenever she thought about Onigumo. As much as she tried, she just couldn't forget about her true love and it hurt to even think about him. Though Inuyasha was her first love, he had opened her heart to find a beautiful man who treated her with so much love that she had burst with happiness with Onigumo. And when he had died… she had gone back to her first love because he had lost his love as well. And because they both had lost someone precious, they looked to their first love for love and guidance in their struggle to stay sane in this world.

Kikyo and Inuyasha both looked at each other, no words being said, and both understood what each other said in their eyes. This was their goodbye as lovers. Though they had made a child together, they had to regrettably lose it, and Kikyo knew that Inuyasha would keep his promise and retaliate on Raige. But now that they knew what their feelings were for each other, they could at least move on and try to find happiness. But Kikyo knew that she would never be able to find happiness without Onigumo. He plagued her mind when she was with Inuyasha, and he would always be in her mind if she ever did find another lover.

"I want you to be happy, Kikyo," Inuyasha said, knowing that she was thinking about Onigumo. Her eyes had darkened and a frown settled on her face as she thought about her true love. Her eyes snapped back into focus and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, Inuyasha…" Kikyo said, waving her free hand in the air. "Who knows, maybe I'll find another Inu-hanyou," she said with a small giggle, but her heart wasn't in it. No one would be able to heal her wounds, not even Inuyasha could do it, but he did distract her from them.

Inuyasha frowned, but still tried to smile, wanting to brighten up Kikyo's mood. There was a knock on the door and the two both looked towards the door expectantly. Slowly, the handle moved and the two released each other's holds, smiling in the process. A nurse popped her head in with a cheery smile on her face and asked if they wanted breakfast. Kira and Souta began to wake up from the new guest and Inuyasha told the nurse to bring a tray for Kikyo and he would get food from the cafeteria for everyone else. The nurse left with a smile and the family was left to open the blinds for the light of a new day to come spilling into their room.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"That was very cruel of you, Raige," Kaya said, her eyes dancing with laughter at her own words.

Kaya and Raige sat on a hill in Sakura Park, both of them wearing normal clothing as they tried to blend in with the modern day people. Kaya wore a long, white skirt with an orange spaghetti strap, highlighting her eyes while Raige wore a black jeans pants with a blue tank top. The two leaned back against a Sakura tree as the blossoms were still growing on the naked, green tree.

"You think so?" Raige asked, knowing that she was joking, but willing to go along with it. He heard her giggle and knew it to be true. Raige smirked and tilted his head up towards the sky, forgetting about the other occupants in the park. "So… now we wait."

Kaya sighed as her eyes roamed around the area. Raige closed his own and relaxed into the tree, wondering what it must have been like for Kikyo and her family. _'I wonder if the poison killed the child.'_

"Raige… do you think she's really going to come back?" Kaya asked with uncertainty. She knew she shouldn't question him, but it has been a whole day since they had left that woman Kikyo poisoned, and they were still waiting. She, for one, didn't like waiting.

Raige opened his eyes and met the blue sky. "Kagome is going to come back," he said with certainty. A small smile lit on his face as clouds began to roll in. "You have to give it some time, Kaya. Kikyo is still in the hospital, I'm sure. My venom isn't that easy to get rid of," he promised, and then leaned his head back to close his eyes with content. Everything was going as planned, and Kagome should come rushing home soon to see her sister and to see what he had done to that precious child that Kikyo once held in her womb.

With much thought, Raige opened his eyes as it sparkled with interest. "Let us leave Tokyo and find us some raging demon spots." He turned to see Kaya's face was lit with interest as well, her eyes dancing with wonder and excitement. Raige smirked. "We'll need a hand in this."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sky danced with purple and pink as it glowed in all of its triumph of ending another day safe and sound. The Ise Shrine was quiet, all work halted for a few minutes as everyone from the Naiku and Geku Shrine came outside to the entrance into the Ise Shrine. All the monks were lined up behind the priestesses, their different colors a stark contrast against each other, as their bodies were bowed against the ground.

Kagome and her Brothers remained near the road as they were ready to depart the Ise Shrine to head back to Tokyo. She needed to get back to her family as soon as possible, just in case Raige decided to make another move. She wouldn't take the chance, ever again. An innocent child's life was lost because of her stupidity and selfishness, and she wasn't going to lose another life again. Kagome's face was contrite as she gazed down at all the bowed heads, knowing that they couldn't see her and feeling better about showing her emotions to blind eyes.

The Shikon no Tama lay against her neck securely, the bright pink jewel shinning with purity for being with its guardian and owner. Her Brothers then stepped forward, breaking the silence that wrapped around the shrine grounds.

"Everyone, our Priestess is leaving us, but she will forever be in our hearts," Monk Kiyoshi said as he turned to look back at Kagome with a smile. She smiled thankfully at her Brother as she let him continue. "No one knows what the future may have in store for the High Priestess, but one thing is for certain. This demon, Raige, will pay for his actions he has done in this world. He will pay for taking so many lives, first our own brothers and sisters, and now an unborn child." Prayers were whispered against the ground as the monks and priestesses began to ask the Buddha for his guidance with the dead souls, feeling remorse for the child.

Monk Kiyoshi looked over at all their heads and then nodded, knowing they had to leave soon. He opened his free arm towards Kagome and she stepped up next to him, wearing a plain blue dress that went down to her knees, making her feel comfortable and relaxed. Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her as the crowd remained silent now, feeling their Priestess' aura stretching out and around them, blanketing them in a feeling of safety and love.

"I thank you all for your good nature in helping me get through my toughest times, and for the rebuilding of the Ise Shrine as it looks beautiful today." Kagome smiled, but knew that no one would speak a word to her even if they wanted to. "I will return to my family and repair the damage that has been done to us. And then, I will seek out this demon Raige and I will end this madness that he is causing." Her hand went up to the jewel and she fingered with the light crystal, marveling at its smoothness. "If I should have to give me life again to rid him of this Earth… then so be it. But know this… I am a child born of legend and prophecies. One can only live up to one's nature, and it is my nature to abide by these prophecies and legends. However, I want to thank you all for your support with the jewel and with myself. May Buddha watch over you all, as I may very well no longer be able to."

That said, Kagome turned around and headed for the minivan that her Brothers had rented earlier on this morning and went inside the backseat. Monk Kiyoshi faced the crowd again and heard some sniffling, but everyone knew better than to call for their Priestess or even approach her and say their goodbyes. He frowned, holding his sadness in check. _'Kagome…'_ She was ready to give up her life, if needed be, and this time, she wasn't fighting it. This time, she was willing to give up her life with no complaints at all, and that's what made him wonder what she had gone through to make her think that she had nothing more to live for. As Monk Kiyoshi turned around and walked towards the driver's side, his Brothers followed. Their footsteps could be heard as the doors closed behind them and the car ignited and went off down the streets of Ise.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Night was falling fast and Inuyasha kept his hopes up, knowing that Kagome wouldn't have lied to him and that she will come back. The hospital had let Kikyo go after checking and then rechecking her vitals to confirm that she was perfectly healthy. All signs of the venom had been gone in just less than a day since she had arrived at the hospital. The doctors had asked Kikyo what had happened, but the woman responded with "faith". She said her family had been doing a lot of prayers for her and it had worked, finally showing that praying to the Gods wasn't useless. Although the doctors didn't believe her words, they had to go along with it because Kikyo, and her family, wasn't about to give in. Kikyo knew that if she told them it was Kagome, there would have been an overnight stir and the media would have got on the news immediately. She wouldn't know what would happen next since the world already knew she was the High Priestess and the High Priestess was known to heal people with her powers. But she wasn't about to let them feed off that knowledge and fact.

So this afternoon, the family had left the hospital and headed straight for the Higurashi shrine. Kikyo insisted on waiting for her sister's arrival, wanting to be with her sister now more than ever after what she has done for her. She still hadn't thanked Kagome for healing her, for keeping her alive. _'Alive… hm…'_ she thought to herself as she sat on the couch and looked outside through the living room window. Inuyasha was currently standing next to the window on one side, his arms crossed, leaning against the windowsill. She had to hold back her smile at his actions. _'He misses her dearly…'_ She was a fool to not have seen this coming, but she had wanted to tell herself that she was always going to have Inuyasha. She wanted someone to love her, someone who held her when her greatest fears and memories would threaten to swallow her alive, leaving her without a heart. She wanted to give someone her heart and know that it was safe, so that she didn't have to deal with her broken heart. But she had been lying to herself, to her own heart. She and Inuyasha were lying to each other when they said that they loved each other. Though they didn't know it then because they had both been blinded by pain and heartache, they knew it now that Inuyasha had his lover back. But she still didn't. _'Onigumo…'_

Inuyasha turned his head around to stare at Kikyo, wondering why her aura had saddened so quickly. When she realized he was staring at her, Kikyo smiled at him and shook her head, avoiding his gaze as she looked back out the window. Inuyasha frowned, but decided not to speak up about it. Kikyo had gone through enough already to remember old memories. As Inuyasha turned around to look back out the window, a scent caught his nose through the window. Suddenly, his whole body grew tense as his arms fell to his sides and his eyes looked eagerly at the stairs. Kikyo watched his reaction and smiled, knowing that her sister was here.

Waiting, just waiting, Inuyasha watched for Kagome's head to pop over the shrine stairs. And just then, he saw a dark head peak over the stairs and he ran towards the shoji, sliding it open enthusiastically as his eyes lay on the person he had been waiting for. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his eyes taking in Kagome's figure, and his eyes lit up. She was wearing a blue dress, the light material looking delicate on her body, as her orbs gazed at him in the doorway. Once his eyes met with hers, Inuyasha felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. _'Kagome…'_

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha walk towards her, his whole focus on her and no one else. She noticed that more people had gone to stand in the doorway, watching them, but she didn't see who it was. She was caught by Inuyasha's gaze, so intent and serious. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't miss. As Inuyasha got closer, Kagome went towards him, wondering what it was that got him so enraptured.

"Inu?" she asked softly, watching as Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head. She stopped, placing her hands in front of her as she waited for him to speak. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha finally stopped once he got into arm's length of Kagome, closing his eyes as he took in her scent. Immediately, all the tension from his body was gone and he was left with complete calm. From this one woman. Inuyasha shook his head, disbelieving that he could, had and always will, feel this way for one woman. Only Kagome gave him these feelings, and now that he and Kikyo had talked about their relationship, he understood now. Nothing can compare to the way he felt for Kagome. Nothing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, this time more urgent. She was beginning to worry that something had happened, maybe to her sister, and she was eager to know.

Inuyasha snapped open his eyes and his golden orbs stared hard at her. Then, he had her in his arms, squeezing her against his hard frame as she melted against him. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around him, unsure as to what he was doing. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said into her hair, putting all the warmth and love he felt inside for her into his voice. "I love you, Koi."

Tears sprang up in Kagome's eyes as she heard his confession. Without second thought, Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in Inuyasha's scent, letting her body relax completely as she gave herself up to him. "I love you too, Inuyasha…" She snuggled into his embrace as they held each other, both satisfied to be in each other's arms again. And this time, Kagome had come back. Inuyasha would get to see her again, and he would be able to be with her.

"Okaa?"

Kagome's eyes sprang open as she pushed back against Inuyasha to gaze down at her little boy that was at her feet. His golden eyes stared up at her with sadness and happiness, both mingled together with his fear. She smiled down sadly at him, picking up on his feelings. "Oh… sweetheart. What's wrong?" she asked, getting to her knees as she brought him into her arms. Kazuki stood in her embrace, making Kagome wonder what had happened.

"Are you staying, Okaa? You going to be with me?" Kazuki asked, unsure if he should even ask her.

The sadness and uncertainty in her son's voice tore at her soul and Kagome pushed him back to look into his eyes, letting him know that she meant it. "Yes, sweetheart. Mommy's staying with you." Kazuki's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, taking in her scent. Kagome smiled and leaned her cheek against the top of his head, glad to have her son in her arms again. She sighed. Maybe things would go out smoothly for them this time.

Kagome's eyes went to her home and she saw the rest of her family there, waiting for them. She smiled and then looked up to Inuyasha, seeing him gaze down at them with love and understanding. Kagome got to her feet, bringing her son against her, and the two walked towards the family at the doorway. Kira walked a few feet out and embraced her daughter as much as she could with her grandson in Kagome's arms, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Kagome smiled tenderly at her mother, glad to be back home with her family. Souta came forward and the two shared a moment, looking into each other's eyes with understanding and love. And then Kagome's gaze met her sister's as she stood in the doorway, watching her with a smile. Kagome smiled back, encouraging her sister to come to her.

"Can we talk alone?" Kikyo asked, watching as Kagome nodded with her smile and then pulled Kazuki back. Kagome gave her son to Inuyasha and then the two sisters walked away from the family, both walking side by side as their silence drove them towards the Goshinboku.

Silently, Kikyo walked closer to Kagome's statue that stood before the Goshinboku, its magnificent white stone a light against the darkness of the night. Kikyo walked forward, touching the stone beneath the statue's feet, as Kagome stood behind her sister, giving Kikyo some space. Kikyo looked at the words that were engraved at the base of the statue, all the little things they had wanted to tell Kagome when she had lived her first life in this world. Now, it seemed like those times were so far away. She felt old, drawn and tired of this world that never seemed to end in its misery. She was weary of this endless existence of pain and evil, an all-consuming desire for more power and the demise of innocent lives. Kikyo glanced up at the face of the statue, seeing that though it was beautifully made to match Kagome's features, nothing could compare to the flesh and beauty of Kagome herself.

"I wanted to thank you," Kikyo said softly, breaking the silence between the sisters. It felt as though they were squaring off between each other with the silence that they shared. None of them wanted to say anything, maybe it was the fear of losing each other or admitting to each other their faults, but none wanted to start the conversation. "I know that you healed me of Raige's venom. But you had left so sudden when you recovered that I didn't get to thank you."

"Think nothing of it, my sister," Kagome said, her voice tender and full of love, as she gazed up at the same face Kikyo stared at.

Kikyo shook her head at Kagome's modest words. "No, Kagome. I have every reason to thank you. You saved my life," she said, turning around to gaze at her sister. There was no moon, but Kikyo knew that if there was, Kagome's features would have lit up just like the statue behind her. _'How could I have ever thought that I could compare to you, Kagome?'_ Kikyo smiled sadly. "I know that it took a lot from you to heal me, and you came back from Ise for me."

Kagome rose a questionably eyebrow, but held a humorous smile on her face. "Would you have expected anything else from me?" Kikyo chuckled and shook her head, knowing that Kagome would have come back in a second if she learned that she was hurt. And Kikyo would have done the same for her sister.

"Kikyo… truth be told, I should be apologizing to you," Kagome said, her face sincere and sad. Kikyo watched with wonder as Kagome continued. "The only reason why Raige had harmed you is because I had left Tokyo, knowing full well that he intended to return for me. And when he found that I had run away, he took out his anger on my family, on those that I truly care for." Kagome's eyes saddened as she admitted her failure to her sister, her heart aching in her chest. "I failed you, my sister. You have every right to hate me for what I have put you and Inuyasha through…"

Kikyo raised her hand, enough with hearing her sister's words when they didn't mean a thing to her. "Kagome… this isn't your fault." Kagome's eyes saddened and she looked away, unable to bear Kikyo's kindness or forgiveness. "And even if it was, I still would forgive you. You're my baby sister," Kikyo said with love, as her eyes glazed over with her emotions for her beloved sister. As much as they had fought when they were younger, she loved Kagome dearly, and nothing would ever change that. Not even a young man that they both fought for, even back then in high school. Kikyo moved forward then, taking Kagome's hands into her own as she willed Kagome to listen to her and believe her words. "Kagome… this is Raige's doing, and I don't want to hear you apologizing for something that he is to blame for. I know you think it's your fault, but if he had followed you, he still would have killed some innocent lives there, so what's the difference?"

Kagome's eyes snapped back to Kikyo's with shock and anger. "What's the difference? The difference is that you lost your baby, Kikyo. An innocent child was killed because I was too afraid to remain here."

Kikyo shook her head slowly. "Inuyasha and I have talked about it, and though we mourn the lost of our unborn child, there is nothing that can be done now." Kagome frowned, wondering why her sister was so forgiving about this. Kikyo's eyes saddened as she avoided her gaze from Kagome, looking at the ground as tears threatened to swamp her. "I loved my baby dearly. I would have loved to be a mother… to have a child that I can truly call my own," she said, her words tearing at Kagome's soul as she was only hit over and over with the stark reality that she had done this to her sister. "But… if the Gods would have my baby, then I will pray that they watch over my child." Kikyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her emotions as her hands shook with Kagome's hands in her own.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said, turning to gaze back into her sister's hurtful eyes. "I don't bear a grudge on you. Yes, I lost my baby, but… maybe it was for the better…"

Kagome gasped as she ripped her hands out of Kikyo's, her eyes demanding an answer from her sister. "What? What are you saying, Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled sadly as her gaze went to the ground again. "I… I don't know. But I do know this… I don't love Inuyasha, Kagome," she said truthfully, finally understanding and believing her own words. "I never did love Inuyasha. Although he was like a brother to me, I had mistaken that for love, and I went on a desperate widow's desire to make him love me. And try as I might have, Inuyasha would have never grown to love me, or maybe, not to have loved me as much as he loves you."

Kagome frowned, her face in pure anguish and pain as she tried to understand what her sister was saying, where Kikyo was going with this.

"Listen… life goes on. But for me… I feel that life had stopped, and I am just running around in circles." Kikyo brought her hands in front of her, needing to feel like she was still together on this. "Ever since I lost Onigumo… it feels like I'm just going on a never-ending journey through this world. I don't feel the same anymore and I know that I will never find love in this world again. But… with Inuyasha, I had thought that he could have enveloped me with enough love and understanding to bury my broken heart." Kagome tilted her head to the side as tears sprang in her eyes for her sister. "I don't know why, but we had thought we had found love within each other because we had been going through the same thing at the time. And we turned to each other for comfort and healing. So I allowed him to heal my heart, and in return, I did the same for him. The child we made was out of comfort and pain, not out of love and commitment. So… maybe we would have never lasted together in love… but we were bound together by the child that we had made together."

Kagome's eyes watched as a tear slipped down Kikyo's cheek as the girl kept staring at the ground, unable to look into her eyes. There was no denying how the heart felt, it was the mind that brought on the justifications.

"I would have loved our child as I have loved Kazuki… but now that you are back, I don't know how Inuyasha and I would have survived together with a child." Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away, already knowing that it was her fault for everything. If she hadn't come back, the two could have tried to live together in happiness, with a child bringing them closer together. Maybe, with a baby in the picture, they could have found the same love they felt for their true love. At least they would have been living.

Kikyo turned to gaze back at her sister, wiping the stray tear that wet her cheek. She smiled sadly at her sister, seeing the emotions fly across her sister's face. "Kagome… we can't change what happened… we can only try and move on from it. My mind is making up explanations for all of this… so let me go on believing that this is for the better, because that's all I'm left with now."

Kagome frowned and now it was her turn to grasp her sister's hands, bringing it to her chest as she placed Kikyo's hands above her heart. "Kikyo… my beloved sister… you know that you are never alone in this world. I will always be here with you…"

Kikyo smiled sadly and averted her gaze. "I'm quite sure that's what Onigumo would have said too."

The feel of Kagome's heart beneath Kikyo's hands was a comfort as it reminded her that she was still living and had others who cared about her as well. But they needed to move on from this and try to find happiness with what had happened in their lives. Kikyo smiled thankfully at her sister and brought her hands back to her sides.

"Now you know how I feel, and I am sorry that I had kept Inuyasha from you," Kikyo apologized. "I know that you had come back for him, and it must have been hard to see him with me."

Kagome shook her head, knowing that they both had their faults and now they were even. "If you will not forgive me for your baby's death, then I will not forgive you for taking Inuyasha… now we can call it even," she said, trying to put a light on their situation. Kikyo smiled at her sister and held back her chuckle, but nodded an understanding. Though they would have a lot against them in the future, Kikyo knew that Kagome would always remain by her side through it all, and she would do the same for Kagome.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

The next day, everyone was at Inutaisho's home, just like before when they had planned for Kano Mitsuhada's destruction, only now, they were much wiser on how to approach this and they knew what to expect from a demon war. All the families were there to give their support to Kagome again, without holding any grudges or inhibitions.

Inutaisho sat behind his desk as everyone gathered in his study on the second floor. The sun shone from behind him through the glass windows, igniting the room into a frenzy. Inutaisho watched, his arms entwined together as he rested his chin on top of his fingers in front of him and leaned against his elbows on his desk. _'This is not going anywhere…'_ What they were trying to do was _talk_ things through, but for the past hour it seemed like they could do nothing but yell, or at least Inuyasha and Koga were yelling while everyone else was exasperated.

Finally, Kagome stood up, making Inutaisho's eyes glance her way with wonder, and thankfulness for the interruption, but the boys kept bickering. "How about I go find Raige myself and then go from there?" she proposed, knowing that it would get the boys to stop. And it sure did. Kagome closed her eyes as the onslaught of Inuyasha's temper came flying her way.

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha said, barging his way towards Kagome. He glared at her, though she didn't look at him. "What are you going to do? Just call out for him and think that he'll appear right in front of you?"

Kagome shrugged her arms. "Maybe he might. You know how much he wants me…"

A vein on Inuyasha's forehead ticked and Izayoi had to hold back her laughter as she sat next to Kira on one of the couches. The two women held back their statements as they looked around to the other women to see that they, too, were on the verge of laughing. But for Inuyasha, it wasn't funny… at all. A growl came out of Inuyasha as he turned around and gave Kagome his back, fuming at her for that. "And then what? What are you going to do from there?"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, seeing that his tone had changed a bit, and gazed at his back in wonder. _'Maybe I hurt him…'_ she wondered. "Well… then I'll let you guys know what's happening and then we can come together and fight Raige."

Koga snickered, placing one hand against the back of his neck. "Yeah right, Kagome. Like Raige will just let you make a phone call to us, for back up, while he has you right in front of him." Inuyasha nodded his agreement, but didn't say anything.

Kagome sighed and sat back down in her chair, her hands flying up in pure frustration. "Then what do you guys propose we do. We have been bickering about this for the past hour and we have gotten no where."

"Well… not exactly," Amaya said, Sango's mother, her eyes dancing with mischief as she had one hand placed on her husband's shoulder as she sat on the arm of the opposite end of the couch. All eyes turned her way as they waited for her explanation. "It's not like we haven't had any thoughts about this since we've started this conversation, and by listening to these two," she said with a nudge towards Koga and Inuyasha, "we definitely got something out of that." There were smiles around the room as they all agreed upon it.

Sesshomaru looked towards Amaya, his eyes hard as his face was set in stone. "Then what say you, Amaya?" Rin sat on the arm of his chair, her face set in a smile with her carefree nature, as she held his hand in her lap.

Amaya turned towards Sesshomaru, willing herself to look dead in his eyes. "I say that we should think about our option of having Kagome go in first as the bait."

A deadly growl silenced Amaya's explanation as eyes turned towards Inuyasha to see that the hanyou was glaring at Amaya, a clear challenge in his eyes. Inutaisho growled low, but enough for the hanyou to hear his demand as the leader of his family, the alpha. Inuyasha backed down, but he didn't give up his glare on Amaya as the woman continued, unafraid in a room full of demons.

"If Kagome is able to lure Raige out into the open… then we have the opportunity to kill him"

Kichiro, Miroku's grandfather, nodded his head as he sat next to Hideaki on the couch. Kira sat next to his side with Izayoi at the end of the couch, both turning to look at the old monk with wonder for his wise words. "I believe we might have a good chance at this, Inutaisho," he said sincerely, as his eyes went to the Inu-Taiyoukai behind the desk, listening to all of their words intently. "If Raige is hiding, then we can only hope for him to come out at Kagome's request. And if we make him think that we have given her up to him, then we might have the advantage."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Inuyasha asked, enraged that everyone was backing up Amaya on this plan. If they asked him, he thought it was ridiculous and foolish. "Raige doesn't seem like the kind of demon to fall for a stupid trick like that…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome scolded, but didn't look at him to see his glare at her for not being on his side with this. She then looked towards Amaya with a smile and a nod, considering her words. "I like your idea, Aunt Amaya, only in the fact that Raige will only come to me and no one else." She shook her head after that statement as a sad smile lit her face. "However, I fear that he won't be alone in this. I have no doubts that he will round up some demons from Honshu and find himself an army."

Ichiro, Koga's father, sighed as he sat next to his mate, both on their own chairs. He grasped his mate's hand and squeezed it for reassurance and strength, and Kazuko squeezed his hand back in understanding. "Another war…" he said, almost weary with the word and the mere thought of it.

Kagome frowned and glanced towards the wolf demon, apology in her eyes. "I am dearly sorry, Uncle Ichiro. I do not mean to drag you into this…"

"If you do not like the prospect of fighting, then do no lend your aid for something that you do not want to pursue in the end," Sesshomaru said, his face cold as he gazed at Ichirio. He wasn't pleased that the wolf demon would turn his back on Kagome, and Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. Everyone here wanted to help her, and they would help her if they were here. But if they didn't want to, he wanted them gone… now.

Ichiro's eyes met Sesshomaru's and the two glared at each other, both not submitting to the other. "I did not say, or mean, such a thing as that. I am supporting Kagome until the very breath leaves my body and I will not have you telling me that my allegiance does not stand with her."

There was a shock in the air as everyone quieted from the demonic auras that began to make the room seem heavy. Inutaisho slammed his hand on the desk, nearly cracking the wooden thing in two, his face a mask of fury as his eyes burned red.

"Enough! This is not the time for meaningless fighting!" he reprimanded both of them, his eyes going between the two until they relaxed their bodies and the tension in the room was gone immediately. Inutaisho's eyes burned with frustration and fury, impossible to contain now that it seemed like they were getting no where with this deliberation. "While we are bickering about childish things, Raige is out there gathering an army of his own."

A thought flew into Kagome's mind as her hand came up to toy with the jewel around her neck, her eyes gazing down at the thing resting against her chest. "Papa…" she said softly, not wanting to interrupt him or disturb him. When he looked to her and gave her his silence, Kagome continued. "I think that Raige will get a lot of help." Inutaisho's eyes went to the jewel and his eyes went back to their golden hues, understanding within them making it all the more weary to deal with. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, wondering how things were going to go for them now. There would be a lot of demons that would fight for the Shikon no Tama. All Raige had to do was tell the demons around the island that the Sacred Jewel had been born and there would be demons at his heels, all in it for themselves but fighting against Kagome nonetheless. Inutaisho's eyes turned from her as he regarded everyone in the room, enough with hearing their opinions.

"I say we gather some help of our own," he said, knowing that he could find some demons to help him in this war. Sesshomaru nodded his head, knowing that he and his father had many friends and loyal business partners who would help them with this. Ichiro nodded his head as well, liking the thought, and everyone seemed to agree with the need for more helping hands.

"My Brothers and my monks and priestesses will help as well," Kagome said, looking towards Inutaisho. "I only need to say it and they will follow me to the death," she said sincerely, knowing that her shrine guardians would do anything for her as it was their loyal duty and life privilege.

Kazuko nodded her head and crossed her legs at the knees, regarding Inutaisho. "First… we need to find out where Raige has gone to."

Inutaisho nodded his agreement. "If we know where he has gone, we can go to him. We must take this battle outside of Tokyo or any area where there are lives around." He remained silent for a moment as he thought about the battlefield they had with Kano.

"I doubt Raige would want to go back to that place," Kagome said, seeing the look in Inutaisho's eyes and already knowing what he was thinking about. He gazed at her with wonder and curiosity to her words as she shrugged. "I just don't think he wants to return to a place where he had been left in for years and a place that has been stained with blood already from the last battle with Kano." Inutaisho nodded his head with a shrug, seeing that Raige could want someplace else for this battle.

"In any case, first, we will train. I want to make sure that we are still in top notch since it has been three years since we have last fought against a demon," Inutaisho said with a small smile, seeing that everyone agreed with him. In this modern time, they just didn't fight things anymore. Life had become much more simpler than killing living beings to survive on an every day basis. "We will train here for a few days, and think about our tactics. And then, we will hunt down Raige. It might not be easy to find him, so it may be him that will come to us."

Inuyasha growled, his eyes going to the ground as he remained in front of his chair next to Kagome as everyone made a circle in his father's study. "Let him come."

Kagome gasped and her eyes flew to Inutaisho as her hands went to her chest. Everyone turned to look at her with wonder and worry. "Papa… my mother, Midoriko, would like to say something."

Inutaisho's eyes grew wide in shock as he realized that Priestess Midoriko would make an appearance in his home. He shook his shock off and nodded his head. "Of course."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, gazing to Inuyasha with a smile. He smiled back encouragingly and stepped back closer to his chair to allow Midoriko the floor. "She'll seem transparent, but she is only visible through me," Kagome informed them as she got up and walked a bit away from her chair to stand more in the middle of everyone in the circle.

Kagome placed her hands over the center of her chest and called on her mother's spirit, feeling it respond in her soul. She and her mother were connected, so it was easy for her to feel what her mother felt and vice versa. There was a sudden shift in the air around them as everyone gazed at Kagome with awe, and then there was a shift in the air in front of the girl. They watched with shock as a small light grew in front of Kagome until it grew into the shape of a person and then died to show the figure of Priestess Midoriko. The priestess was dressed in her traditional miko robes without her armor, making her seem friendlier for the demons. Midoriko's figure seemed translucent, white and glowing, but she was solid enough for them to see. Her brown eyes glowed with welcome as she gazed around the room, her long black hair traveling down to her butt as her arms lay calmly at her sides.

Midoriko smiled at the occupants, her eyes landing on her daughter's figure as Kagome had her eyes closed in concentration in order for Midoriko to remain in the world of the living. Midoriko then turned her attention to Inutaisho in front of her, the room still silent as shock could be felt in everyone's aura. "Inutaisho… it is good to see that you are well."

Inutaisho blinked back his shock quickly and a huge smile came on his face as he stood, walking around his desk to stand right in front of it. "I am well, thank you, Priestess. It is good to see you again as well, Lady Midoriko," he said, bringing one hand against his chest as he bowed respectfully towards the priestess. Everyone watched with a quiet shock as Inutaisho went back to his full height, his eyes warm and tender. "What brings you to visit?"

Midoriko smiled and tilted her head to the side. "My daughter." Inutaisho's smile diminished as he realized the circumstances and he grew serious, his whole body changing from its warm welcome. Midoriko closed her eyes. "You see, Inutaisho, I do not have doubts that my daughter will be able to defeat Raige. However, it is the uncertainty of how many allies he will have that I worry for my daughter."

Inutaisho nodded his head. "We have talked about it today…"

Midoriko smiled and opened her eyes, revealing her understanding. "Yes, I know. I have heard it all. My daughter and I have a special connection that allows me to live in the world of the living through her. Her eyes are my own, as is her heart, and so I know what you all have talked about, which is the reason for my arrival."

Inutaisho remained silent, letting the priestess speak as freely as she needed. Midoriko took a step back, though she was still in front of Kagome, and looked around the room at all the lives who would gladly risk their own for her daughter's.

"You have all done this before, and I admire your strength and courage in trying to help my daughter again. However, this time, the war that Raige will create will not be like that of three years ago." Midoriko's eyes went to her daughter's figure as her eyes rested on the Shikon no Tama. "Now, Kagome has to protect the Shikon no Tama and all of you. Should Raige have more demons on his side, which I believe he will because of the jewel's birth, then I know that you all will have a lot to deal with."

"It should be like the last war," Ichirio said slowly, not wanting to disturb Midoriko's speech. Her eyes settled on him as she watched him seriously. "Even if Raige manages to get all of the demons on Honshu to back him up, there aren't enough demons in this world to make up for the amount of demons that Kano Mitsuhada had."

Midoriko nodded her head. "True. Kano had the help of the mirror and the volcano to create and give him thousands of demons for his army. However, the demons will be different this time in that they are true demons, those who have lived their lives from birth to adulthood. Knowledge is very dangerous for those who know how to use it, and these demons have lived their lives to learn things that Kano's demons didn't have the opportunity to."

Ichiro nodded his head in realization, bowing his head towards her as he felt a little embarrassed to have said that. Kazuko squeezed her mate's hand and felt him relax back into the chair as her eyes regarded the miko again. Midoriko turned towards Inutaisho again and her eyes were serious.

"I want you to protect my daughter," Midoriko said, her eyes mixing with sadness and pity. "The Fates have not said if this war will be the end of my daughter's life, so I have hope to believe that she will survive this thing and live out her life here in the world of the living. And I want you to protect her in this war. I feel that she is already accepting to give up her life in the end in order to defeat Raige."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he listened to the miko's words, hurt that Kagome would choose to leave him. Midoriko spared the hanyou a quick glance, feeling his aura change immediately, and then went back to Inutaisho.

"The jewel must not lay into the hands of the enemy. If it does, then we will lose even if Kagome does give her life in the end. The jewel cannot touch a demon's flesh." She watched as Inutaisho nodded his understanding and she smiled thankfully at him. "I thank you, Inutaisho. You had been a great friend to me in the past."

Inutaisho smiled warmly with a nod. "And so have you to me, Lady Midoriko. I hope that you are at peace now."

Midoriko nodded her head and placed her hands over her heart, her eyes closing in relaxation. "I am. Thanks to this beautiful woman, I am able to experience life again. She is a treasure to me, and I am quite sure to you all as well, and all I ask is that you protect her as such." Inutaisho nodded his head seriously, knowing that he would give his life for Kagome any day if he had a chance to keep that smile of hers in this world just a bit longer.

Opening her eyes, Midoriko gazed at Inutaisho with thanks and farewell. "Then you all have my blessing." Midoriko's figure began to fade as her transparent figure began to dim until they could barely make out her figure. "May Buddha watch over you all."

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as her hands relaxed to her side, questions in her eyes as she looked to Inutaisho for answers as to what had just happened. He saw her confusion and smiled with a nod. "Let us go train for now and we will figure this out later," he said with determination.

Everyone nodded their heads as they began to reel back from their shock and stood up, all making small talk as to what they would be training with. Inuyasha walked towards the middle of the room and entwined his fingers with Kagome's as she turned to look up at him with a smile. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss, the two walking hand in hand as everyone began to file out of Inutaisho's study to head to the dojo.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this quick update and I'll get back as soon as I can with the next one. Tell me what you thought!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	14. What Now?

**Author's Note:** I know this took me FOREVER to get up, but I just wasn't into writing during the summer. I had to work and I was busy with helping out my high school. I just wanted to have fun... what can I say? Sorry. But anyways, so I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 14: What Now?**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The time was right. An attack should be made now. So why were they just sitting around, doing nothing?

Kaya walked up behind Raige, her orange eyes flashing with anger and irritation at Raige's lack of urgency in this matter. She knew that he must be wanting to get to Kagome too, so why the hesitation on his part.

"Why are we stalling?" Kaya asked, glaring at Raige's back.

Though Raige was in no mood to deal with Kaya's fit, he could feel her desire to kill something. Her aura was dark with lust, lusting for a certain someone that was for sure. Raige smirked, though Kaya could not see it or the humor in his eyes at her question. "You need to understand the assembly of a war, Kaya." Raige's eyes took in the ocean in front of him as he remained on a cliff with Kaya's ignorance testing his patience.

Kaya fumed inside and she felt embarrassed because she knew that Raige could feel her quick emotional changes while he remained so calm and unfazed. That only ignited her anger even more. Turning on her heels, Kaya clenched her fists at her sides and walked away from him. "You need to understand who you're working with first before you assume the wrong impressions."

Raige lifted an eyebrow, feeling Kaya's aura retreating and called out to her, though he never once raised his voice. "Is that a threat, Kaya?"

Now it was Kaya's turn to smirk, her eyes glittering with desire. "No, Raige. It is a mere fact." That said, Kaya left Raige standing on a small cliff on the side of a mountain overlooking the sea that stood between the two islands.

The battle was soon on his heels, and Raige had picked the perfect spot for his duel with Kagome. The island, Shikoku, was a perfect place for a battle. Though the island was separated from Honshu, Raige wouldn't have cared less if they had fought in a big city like Tokyo and killed many humans in the process. The amount of destroyed lives matter little to him. The fact that he had chosen Shikoku was for its land. The island had mountains separating the north and south sections of the island, which made it perfect for sneak attacks or lookouts on both sides of the island. There were many crop fields here, which made perfect battlegrounds, and less development which made less hassle for him. He didn't want to deal with any humans screaming and chaos erupting because they were witnessing a battle. But it was bound to happen because on his scouting around the island he had come across many cities and villages, all containing many people. So there was sure to be some uproar.

However, Raige was impressed by the island, and its known history of holding a famous battle so long ago. Raige's blue eyes shined as the sun beat down on his silver hair, igniting it like the shine of stars. With his arms crossed across his chest, Raige stood motionless watching three boats coming towards the island with full intention of coming to aid him in this battle with the Shikon no Miko.

Demon Lords were starting their journey to this one island from all places around Japan. Held back for so many years by the overpopulation of humans and their development, demons now seemed forgotten from the world that they once ruled. Japan was theirs and theirs for so long that it was surreal for demons to just cover up their identity and live like normal humans, eating and talking with each other. Every day was a hassle for many demons as they wish to kill again, to feel that feeling of bloodlust and victory that they had felt in the Feudal Era. And that was how Raige had gotten so many demon Lords to side with him and they would lend their hand, and army, to his benefit, if not their own too.

Raige smirked as the wind blew by his face, making him tingle with anticipation. His plan was coming into action and soon, soon he would have what he wanted. Nothing more but a woman… one woman to satisfy his growing hunger for domination and desire. A desire that could only be fulfilled if he had her beneath his body. And with one woman came two desires fulfilled, the woman and the Shikon no Tama.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night was cool against her skin as Kagome walked around in Inuyasha's backyard. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's house was just as grand as Inutaisho's and she liked the space of the backyard. It seemed so fitting for Inuyasha because she knew of his love for running and the land. Inuyasha was a demon, and most demons loved the land as if it was their own because they depended on it for survival. Kagome smiled to herself as she gazed up at the stars shinning so brightly in the sky.

'_What are you going to do, Kagome?'_ she asked herself, willing the heavens for an answer. The stars just twinkled their answer to her, hoping that she could take their secret code and make sense of it in her language. Kagome sighed heavily and gazed back out in front of her as her feet went on an endless journey, searching for answers in the grass of the land. Her fingers came up to her neck, playing idly with the Shikon no Tama resting so softly against her skin. She could feel its power coursing through her just from its touch, its coolness only adding to her confusion.

Mayonaka had a concert tomorrow at Swan Lake again, and she was expected to give a small speech. David had told the group that the media was expecting the High Priestess to make an appearance at their concert, because of how well the band knew the priestess, and they wanted her to make a statement. Of what, Kagome had no idea. The concert wasn't about her, it was about the band, but the fact that she would be there making a speech would definitely draw publicity for them, though they really didn't need any help in that. However, Kagome wondered why the media would want her to say anything. She already had the AAA Party where she was first introduced as the High Priestess and now she had to go into the public eye again and say something. But as Kagome thought about it, the AAA Party was closed off to the public so she had never actually said anything to the public ever since her debut.

Gazing around, Kagome took in her sights after being lost in her thoughts. Her hand fell to her side, forgetting about the Shikon no Tama, as she realized that she was at the timberline of the forest. A small smile crept its way onto Kagome's face and her eyes shone with a child's joy. Slowly slipping off her sandals, Kagome took one last look behind her at the house that stood with lights pouring out the windows, not noticing anyone watching her. She faced the beginning of the trees, and with only one thought in mind, Kagome took off.

Her feet flew along the ground like a deer's hooves, hitting the softness of the grass and leaving her footprint against the crushed leaves. Her breath left her lungs in a rush, her body was alive and full of adrenaline. The adrenaline rush was too much for her to take in, too much for her to contain, so she kept running. A huge smile was on her face as her eyes were wide with excitement. She kept running, satisfying that wild, free part of her that she felt right now. She just wanted to feel the wind flying against her face and through her hair. She just wanted to feel her legs burn and get numb from running so long, her blood pumping quickly through her body to help her know that she was still alive. The trees flew by her in the darkness and she let out a heartfelt laugh at the sudden rush of life that she felt overcome all of her other emotions that had been swamping her just minutes ago. Kagome kept running until she could run no more, until her heart was beating so quickly that it might explode in her chest and her legs came so numb that she had to stop for breath.

Easing her speed down, Kagome finally came to a halt in a small clearing and bent at the waist, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. The necklace hung out beneath her and Kagome gazed at the jewel that hung from her neck. She averted her eyes as she began to breathe in deeply, not wanting the jewel to take over her emotions again. She had just experienced the freedom and adrenaline that she hadn't felt in so long. It was a huge relief as now it felt like the burdens on her shoulders had been lifted just as how she had felt like she had been flying along the land. Once Kagome caught her breath, she rose to her full height and gazed at the small clearing she was in.

There was a rare, small patch of Jasmines just across of her. Kagome's eyes took in the delicate sight and with a small smile she made her way to the small patch. The Jasmines weren't that big, even. They seemed just like small babies, but there were a few of them so it seemed like that was how big they grew. Kagome went to her knees and reached out to touch the petals of one flower, marveling in its softness. She plucked one from the ground and brought the white flower to her face, smelling the intoxicating scent and taking it deep into her lungs. Kagome smiled satisfyingly, gazing around to see the darkness of the night around her.

'_Inuyasha…'_ She could sense him coming closer, so tuned to his aura that she could feel him even as he had remained in his home. Kagome smiled and took another sniff of the small Jasmine, waiting for Inuyasha to find her. It didn't take him long. A minute later, Kagome could feel him near her but he was in one area, unmoving, and she knew that he was right behind her. Kagome smiled and went to her butt to sit down more comfortably, staring at the small patch of Jasmines.

"I didn't know that Jasmines could grow like this," she commented, not knowing what else to talk about. The silence still stretched on until finally she heard movement and Inuyasha was walking towards her, his aura getting stronger.

"It doesn't." Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion though she didn't turn around, thinking to give him, and her, space until she noticed Inuyasha was right next to her, sitting down. She gazed at him with wonder as his eyes clashed with hers. "I planted them."

Kagome tilted her head with confusion. "But why?"

Inuyasha smirked with a snicker and then gazed at the small patch in front of Kagome, memories flooding his mind. "When we first bought this house, I was still… you know… missing you. Whenever it was too much for me to take, I would run around in the forest for a bit." Kagome nodded her understanding of him, and he hid his smile of satisfaction at how well Kagome still knew him after all this time. "But as time went on, the running just wasn't helping. So I asked my mother for some Jasmines and a few seeds to plant in this little clearing I found. So whenever I had a hard time with losing you, I would come here and the scent of the Jasmines would remind me of you. It helped a lot when I needed to cope with the loss of you." Inuyasha put his head down, making Kagome look away and think about the sadness and hardship that he had to have gone through.

"They're beautiful," she commented, twirling the small Jasmine with her fingers.

Inuyasha smiled and gazed at the flower in Kagome's fingers. "Yeah but they don't grow too big. That's the biggest they get." At this, Kagome turned to giggle at Inuyasha but he just shrugged with a smile at the fact.

The two then remained quiet, gazing around them and at the flowers for a long time, both not knowing what else to say. The pressure of being together, without being together, was definitely an issue for the both of them. But Kagome knew when to push it and when not to. She kept her eyes fixed on the Jasmine in her hand and twirled it back and forth with her thumb and index finger. Inuyasha remained quiet next to her, probably just loving the silence between them as much as she did.

Inuyasha inwardly sighed, shifting around so that he could sit facing Kagome. He wanted to gaze at her, to take in her beauty while they remained out here, alone, in this forest. Just the two of them. Although Kikyo knew of this spot he loved, she rarely came out here to find him when he went on his little running because she knew of what it reminded him, and her. So she never bothered to bring back hurtful memories. _'Kikyo…'_ The thought of his fiancé brought back an onslaught of grief mixed with pity. Kikyo loved Onigumo dearly and thought that she could find love in him to hide her grief over losing Onigumo. But she could never mend her broken heart with the love they shared together.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome turned towards him, her eyes clashing with his, and gave him a confused look. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked with a chuckle and shook his head. "Nothing. Just wondering where everything had gone so wrong."

Kagome smiled the same and nodded her agreement. Everything had indeed gone wrong, and it all started because of her. If it wasn't for her dragging her friends and family in the war with Kano Mitsuhada then Onigumo would be alive and her sister would be happily living with him and she would be happily living with Inuyasha and everything would be okay. But everything wasn't. Everything was so screwed up that she didn't know how to fix this anymore. She didn't know how she could comfort her sister with her new and old loss, she didn't know how she could mend things with Inuyasha and she didn't know how Kazuki would fit into all of this. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to live long enough to see her son grow up. Sadness swept over her and Kagome had to look away in fear that Inuyasha would catch her. But he did.

"Now what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked with a knowing smirk, though he wondered why Kagome was so sad. He could feel that deep emotion beating at him and knew that Kagome was blaming herself for something.

Kagome smiled, though she knew he couldn't see, and shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders in waves. "Nothing…"

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, turning her so that she was facing him but not looking at him. "Stop lying to me, Kagome. You know I don't like it." His voice was stern, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want Kagome to lie to him anymore, it hurt him more than he was willing to admit, and it only made a wedge between them.

Kagome frowned and slowly brought her eyes to his, seeing the frustration and anxiety within his orbs. She could feel the warmth his hands caused on her shoulders and the way his aura just mingled with hers. A wanting came from deep within her, and a tingling sensation happened just above her heart where Inuyasha's mark remained on her skin. Then, a jolt of desire flooded through her and Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with more than just understanding, but want. She wanted him more than she wanted anything else in this world. Anything else she could have, gain. But this man was something that she could never have, something that she tried to obtain and hold it against her bones but could never keep him there.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction as the scent of Kagome's arousal came alive and he picked it up immediately. His eyes blazed with heat and desire, just as much as hers did, and he had to take his hands off her shoulders to stop himself from wanting to push her back against the grass and take her. She was already his, as much as she wanted to deny it, but he wanted to savor her body, to feel the joy that she gave him just with her body alone, the completion. But he wasn't sure if that was what Kagome wanted. She already cut him off from her thoughts and feelings and he was afraid to push her to accept him even more, in fear of losing more than just emotions.

The space between them was small, as their legs that were crossed were nearly touching each other, but Kagome felt like it was a great distance between them. She kept her eyes on the ground, unsure of what to do now. Her body was demanding to be with Inuyasha, to be his rock he can fall onto. She wanted to feel his body moving in hers, so right, so real. She wanted it all from him, but knew that she could never get it. But… Kagome chanced a glance at Inuyasha and saw that he was battling his own demons as his eyes glared at the grass in front of him. She could feel the heat rising in his aura and she knew that he had smelt her arousal, how could he not? Just sitting so close to him was making her wet, and she needed him more than she wanted to admit to herself. _'Maybe it's this damn mate thing…'_ Whatever it was, she felt horny and in so much need for Inuyasha that she felt like she would explode if she didn't have him… now.

Without much thought of the consequences, uncaring of what others thought of her now, Kagome dared her courage and went to her knees. The movement she made caught Inuyasha's gaze as he looked up at her, his eyes heated and in desire. Her womb clenched at the sight of his eyes, making her week in the knees, which she was thankfully kneeling on and not standing on. Kagome smiled tenderly at him and moved closer, getting on both hands as she brought her face towards his. Inuyasha seemed surprised by this, but as her breath caressed his lips, he was the one who closed the gap between them. The searing kiss made Kagome moan and she pushed further against him, both of them wanting each other with a renewed fire of desire.

Inuyasha took the lead now, unable to bear not touching Kagome. He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and pushed her back, so now he was in charge. Kagome fell backwards slowly, not wanting to break the kiss they shared. She felt her head lie back on the soft grass and she immediately wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, arching her breasts towards him in invitation. She heard Inuyasha's growl of approval, only earning a moan from her, and then he was spearing her mouth with his tongue. She couldn't help but feel like every inch of her skin was on fire, so much desire in her for this one man. It definitely had something to do with Inuyasha's mark, now she was for certain. Every cell in her was alive with desire for him, and she wanted him so much that she began to writhe beneath him.

Inuyasha took his time, letting his hands explore Kagome's body. She had on a black t-shirt and black shorts, her bare legs wrapping themselves around his thighs to bring him closer to her core. He could have sworn he felt Kagome's heat through his clothes, his erection straining to be within her. But he held himself back, wanting to savor the feel of her while he could. He could make love to her forever, but now, for just a few minutes, would have to do. Inuyasha explored her mouth while his hands explored her curves. Such beautiful curves, all his. He reached to find the hem of her shirt and lifted it up her body, breaking the kiss for just a few minutes to get the clothing off. Kagome lifted off the ground and captured his lips, not wanting to be separated, and he smiled at her aggressiveness. _'Kagome…'_ She wanted him with just as much fire as he wanted her. Their bond was stronger now that he had made her his, and she could feel every bit of desire that he had always felt for her, both multiplied by their mating bond.

Her curves were sweet as Inuyasha found the back of Kagome's bra and unclipped it, letting her breasts fall free from its restraints. Kagome wiggled out of it while moaning into the kiss, begging for him to remain at her lips. Inuyasha could hardly think with his desire so tightly contained, he felt like he was going to rip out of his zipper. But Kagome came first, always came first in his life. Inuyasha kneaded her breasts, bringing both into tight tips, and then he retreated from her mouth. Kagome nearly cried out, though she didn't know whether it was because she missed the lost of his mouth or because now his mouth was suckling her breasts. Whatever the reason, she brought her fingers into his hair and began massaging his scalp now that she felt the wonderful sensations of his mouth. Her womb was tight with desire, waiting to envelop him in her warmth and love. But Inuyasha was taking his time, dammit.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome moaned, earning a small grunt from him against her breast. "Stop… teasing me…" she pleaded, wanting him inside of her.

Inuyasha chuckled against her right breast, bringing his cheek against it to rub against the soft mound. "I'm not teasing you, Koi. I'm loving you."

Kagome shook her head back and forth. "No…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just let me love you, Koi." Kagome gave up to the feel of his hands and mouth as he began to kiss his way down to her stomach and then lower while his hands began to unbutton and unzip her shorts. She felt his fingers get under her panties and in one long move, took off her shorts, letting her wiggle her legs free. Inuyasha then came back on her, pushing her legs up and over his shoulders so he could have his prize.

Inuyasha nearly came in his pants when he saw Kagome's sex glistening wet and ready for his taking. _'Mine.'_ His tongue darted forward and the first sweet taste of her entered, making him growl in pleasure at the taste of her. He felt Kagome buck off the grass and he held her down by her hips, wanting her to stay still while he had his fill of her. But he just couldn't get enough. He lapped at her in every which way, trying to get more of her, and soon he was fingering her. Her moans increased and he felt her walls tighten on his fingers. Inuyasha took one last lick against her clit and felt Kagome explode, her cries entering his ears in pure pleasure. Inuyasha lapped up her come, wanting more from her.

"Inuyasha… stop…" Kagome begged, not wanting his tongue anymore but more of his body. Kagome squirmed against his hands, not getting anywhere. His strength was enormous, yet he wasn't hurting her. He was just dominating her, claiming her for his own. And she flew into the stars above her with another climax. As Kagome came back down from her high, she looked up to see a naked Inuyasha and his heated golden eyes staring down at her with such intensity that she smiled up at him with love. "I love you, Inu…"

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes reflecting her own, and she knew that he felt the same way. "I love you too, Kagome," he said as he took her in one, long stroke, claiming her mouth with his own. Kagome moaned against his lips, and as he withdrew, he felt her walls shutter at the invasion of his body. He released her lips and kissed his way down to her neck, taking a deep sniff of her scent, drawing it into his lungs to stay. Inuyasha braced himself on his elbows and began to pump into her, groaning at the tight feel of her walls squeezing him. She was so tight, so warm, and so nice around him.

"God, Kagome…" he ground out through clenched teeth. Kagome arched into his chest and matched his tempo as her desire only increased with the feel of him inside of her. But Inuyasha wanted more, and he could feel the wildness in Kagome. He didn't know whether or not it was because of his mark, but she was more aggressive now than she has ever been. Inuyasha moaned and rolled with her in his arms so that she was now straddling him, her eyes wide with wonder as she sat on top of him. "Ride me," he demanded, and she did.

Kagome felt her breasts bounce as she rode Inuyasha, feeling his body so deep in hers that she nearly cried at the intensity of her emotions. She loved him. She missed him. And she didn't want to leave him. This moment would last forever, even though it would end tonight. Kagome arched her back as she hit her spot and Inuyasha's hands grasped her hips, making her ride him harder. She was close to coming, and she could tell he was too. As Kagome looked down at him, Inuyasha's silver hair was ignited by the small light of the moon. It was bright against the dark of the night, making his face shine. She saw the creases around his mouth and the lines on his forehead, and she knew that he was close to his climax, and she would follow him there. Her womb was clenching so tightly now that she felt like she would explode, but she kept riding him.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and nearly froze at the sight of her. The stars above her only helped to give her an angelic look, her dark, raven hair spilling around her like a halo. The crescent moon was high above her, unable to shine her up like an angel, but enough to help with the light of Kagome's features. The Shikon no Tama laid against her chest, hitting against her as she bounced on him. She was so beautiful that his heart constricted with the amount of love he felt for her. Inuyasha groaned and bucked his hips against Kagome, feeling his release soon.

"Kagome…" Kagome gazed down at him, placing her hands on his chest and rode him harder, feeling her release take hold of her. And then they were both exploding together, calling out each other's names, flying together, hand in hand, against the darkness of the land. Kagome fell onto Inuyasha's chest, both of them heaving in breaths of air to help pass the moment of distortion. They were both spent and satiated, both unable to get up, or maybe not wanting to. Inuyasha's hands came up to wrap around Kagome's naked form, easing her off of him, and feeling himself slip out of her heat, and then brought her against him. He reached for his shirt and brought it around Kagome, marveling at how small she looked in his shirt. His shirt went down to her thighs, covering her body from the coolness of the night. He looked to see Kagome's eyes were closed in bliss and a small smile was lit on her face.

"Feel better now?" he asked, watching as Kagome's teeth showed with brilliance.

She opened her eyes slowly, and Inuyasha saw the satisfaction and weariness in her chestnut orbs. "Yes…" Inuyasha smirked and ran his left hand along her cheek, marveling at its smoothness. Kagome just watched him with fascination, his eyes, his cheeks, and his sensuous mouth. She giggled, making Inuyasha arch his eyebrow in confusion, but smile.

"Do you think we could ever do this again?" she asked, wondering if her dream of being with him would ever come true, and stay that way until her dying days. She watched as Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Why, do you want to do this again? We can always go for round two…" he proposed, though the look in Kagome's eyes made him laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said with weariness. Kagome closed her eyes and she rubbed her head against his chest, feeling the warmth he provided from his body and shirt. "I've never felt so… alive."

Inuyasha chuckled and gazed up at the stars. "Yeah, you could say that. You did look like an angel to me."

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed at the side of his face, noting the way it looked like it should be carved into a stone and become a fine piece of art. "How?"

Inuyasha smiled as he gazed at the many stars. "When you were riding me," Kagome blushed, "the stars made you look so… surreal. And the moon made you glow." Kagome blushed even more at his comments, feeling beautiful within his arms.

He turned to the side to see Kagome's flushed face and smiled. "You are beautiful, Kagome. You are everything to me." Kagome could only smile thankfully at him, her eyes showing her deep love for him. He smiled and kissed her softly, a sweet taste after what they shared. He relaxed back with Kagome in his arms and closed his eyes, giving up to the need to stay in this one moment of time with her for just a bit longer.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Raige's head went up in an instant, and within a few seconds he had crossed the distance between him and one of the demon generals. He was face to face with the demon, his hard gaze looking into the demon's ones which were filled with unflinching emotions.

"You do not seem to fear me," Raige commented with little satisfaction. He watched as the general just smirked, the right side of his lips coming up to taunt him, and then there was nothing left on his face.

"No, Raige. I do not fear you." The comment was made so matter-of-factly that Raige nearly felt a vein in his head tick at the demon's brazen words. He had to smirk, though, at the thought of this demon's foolishness. He chuckled and then backed off, putting distance between them again. He kept his back towards the demon as the army that he commanded waited for their general's command. However, the problem here was that the general wasn't in the mood to take commands from anyone. Which was why they were here, now, squaring off against each other like two rival Inu-Taiyoukai seeking dominance on each other. But this demon was a full-blooded bat demon, so there was a huge difference with that concept.

"You know, General Makoto… I do not like the fact that you do not fear me."

The General smirked and shifted his weight, his brown haori and hakama shuffling in the process. "I know. I can sense your anger and irritation."

The comment was made to taunt him, and it surely worked on his nerves. Too quick for the human eye, Raige turned back around and glared at the General, trying to use everything he had in him to stand his ground and not slice the general's head off. He needed the General for his army, that was all. So for now, he would just have to deal with this demon's attitude. But in the end, if the General somehow survives through this, he will gladly kill him.

"Let us say that you and I are not going to become good friends," Raige said. His eyes were seething with rage, but he held in his desire to fulfill it. The General seemed pleased with this and relaxed after he had been ready to take on Raige's anger. However, one thing was for certain. He wasn't going to back down to this demon who thought he ruled everyone. He had never met this demon named Raige, never even heard of him, and yet here, out of the blue, he summons all these demon lords to battle against the High Priestess for the Shikon no Tama. The only reason why he came was for that prize alone. The news had made a few reports about the High Priestess who had come back to life, who had saved millions three years ago from Kano Mitsuhada. Now that the High Priestess was out in the open, many demons would know who she was, where she lived, all thanks to human technology that made it so easy to find personal information about a human being. However, the General was more interested in starting a war where bloodshed would occur then actually taking the easy route.

"Go…" Raige said, fed up with the General's attitude. They were standing on the beach across from Honshu, the waves loud as it crashed onto the shore. He turned around and gazed at the land before him, the mountains rising to touch the clouds. He would have to put the General in the mountains since he was a bat demon and could fly, figuratively speaking. "I want you on those mountains," he instructed.

The General cocked his eyebrow, but didn't say a word as he smirked. He turned around to look at his army, about two hundred demons that would fight for him for one cause. These demons had been loyal to him for hundreds of years, and though some had died off over time or had decided to change to a different lifestyle, he still respected all of those who served him. "Let us go." The demons all nodded their heads, all wearing the same respected color as the General, except they had red along the hems of the haori. Once the General began to move forward, everyone else followed behind him.

Raige watched without interest as the group began to make their way towards the mountains. He held in his sigh, and frustration. Though he knew he wouldn't have as many men as he had hoped, probably not as much as Kano had once had when he started the war three years ago, he did have some help from the available demons who wanted more power. And that was enough. Raige turned back around and gazed over the glistening ocean that separated him from the main island, Honshu. A small smile lit his face as another boat could be seen making its way towards him. By nightfall, everything would be in place, and all he would need is the guest of honor, the spotlight of his being. _'Kagome…'_ he thought, wondering what she was doing now. The morning sun continued to creep its way up into the heavens, shinning its light down on him as Raige closed his eyes and took in a deep, relieving breath, thinking about the future.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The noise within Swan Lake was turned up a notch when an announcer finally came on stage. The stadium was packed with Mayonaka fans and those who wanted to catch a glimpse of the High Priestess. Everyone began to cheer for the announcer as the sound of the microphone being moved could be heard reverberating around the room and making the crowd cheer for the band who was being introduced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the male announcer said, his deep voice booming through the room. "I would like to introduce, Japan's one and only…" the crowd began to pick up their screams as the room blazed with the cheer of fans, "Mayonaka!" The stage felt like it trembled from the vibration of the fan's cheers, all watching on the screens and at the little figures themselves as the three members of Mayonaka were shown under the spotlight above them. The light started from the entrance into a tunnel that led to the backstage rooms in the building. The performers wouldn't have to walk down the many aisles from the main entrance into the auditorium, but only have to take a restricted access through the closed doors that were under the screaming fans. Once Mayonaka made their way onto stage, the many colorful lights began to play along the walls and the people in the auditorium. Their blood began to pump with excitement from the colors, watching excitedly as Mayonaka made their way to their instruments waiting from them on stage.

The leader of the band stepped up to his microphone, shrugging the strap of his guitar along his shoulder until he felt relaxed and comfortable, his lips near the mic. "How's everyone doing today?" A roar of voices echoed throughout the room, making Inuyasha smile as he turned around to see that Miroku and Koga were at their instruments and ready. They both smiled at him with a nod, ready to get the show on the road. He turned back towards the microphone and played a note, hearing the reaction from the crowd only intensify. "How about we start today off with a little flashback?" The melody from one of Mayonaka's first album songs came on and the crowd cheered, remembering the days when those songs used to be on the top charts for weeks.

Up in the front row at the bottom, Kira looked around at the group that contained her family and friends. She then turned to her son, leaning in to shout her question. When Souta noticed she wanted to tell him something, he leaned towards her as well. "Where's Kagome?"

Souta shrugged, remembering what Kikyo had told him about Kagome. "She said that she had to make a call. Kazuki stayed with her," he shouted back, and saw that his mother understood as she nodded. He smiled encouragingly, wanting her to have fun and not worry, which she took with gratitude. The two then looked back up on the stage as Inuyasha and Miroku both tuned together to sing their parts.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Back in Inuyasha's dressing room, Kagome was fidgeting with her light green dress. The cotton fabric was delicately clinging to her curves, making her feel the smooth brush all over her body. It went down to her knees and she wore matching green high heels with straps that twisted around her ankle. Her matching earrings only told stories of how the girls had gotten together and had fun dressing up, just like old times. Kazuki was currently drawing something at the counter with the mirrors, sitting on a chair that Kagome had pumped up so that the seat of the chair was the same height of the counter. Kazuki sat with a smile on his face, doodling on a piece of paper and humming with the tune of the song that echoed in the walls from the band playing outside. He gazed up, looking at his mother in the mirror as she paced back and forth behind him, only earning a small giggle from him.

When Kagome heard a child's laughter, she gazed up to the mirror to see Kazuki staring at her with a child's amusement. She smiled lovingly, seeing him dressed so nicely in a black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a golden dragon along his chest. He had on black shoes as well, making him seem so tough and masculine for such a small thing. Kagome smiled one last time encouragingly and watched as Kazuki bent his head to continue his drawing.

Turning around, Kagome faced the back of the dressing room, walking as far away from Kazuki as she could, though she knew he still could hear her. "What do you mean, Brother? They've begun?" There was shock and fascination in her voice as her wide eyes stared at a painting that remained on the wall, one of a few.

"Yes," Monk Kiyoshi said on the phone. "I am afraid, My Lady, that Raige has already begun with his preparations and is gathering more hands for this war."

Kagome could literally feel her knees go weak with exhaustion of caring a heavy burden, but for some odd reason she still remained standing. Her brain was working too fast, trying to answer too many questions that were racing through her mind. "How many?"

There was a silence at the other end of the line, which Kagome knew wasn't good. She waited for her Brother to speak, hoping that he would tell her something good out of the bad that he was bound to disclose. "Many."

Her breath left her in a rush and she closed her eyes in anguish. _'Many…'_ That meant that Raige had an army, maybe more, of hundreds of demons on his side. And that thought alone only made Kagome bring out her free hand to lean against the wall, unsure if she would be able to stand after this. "How do you know?" she whispered, hoping that her Brother heard her.

"Our Brothers could feel the disturbance nearby. It felt like many demonic auras moving in one mass together. It started yesterday morning, only a few groups throughout the day. However, during nightfall it had increased. The masses of demonic energy were so strong that our Brothers knew it had to be Raige and his demons. Whatever is going on, it is not good, My Lady."

Kagome sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders already. If the movement of demonic energy had started from yesterday morning, then by now Raige would have many demons on his side and ready for a war. It would be just like Kano, so many demons and yet so little on their side. The thought alone only brought Kagome into a deeper mood, which Kazuki sensed.

Turning around in his chair, Kazuki peeked over to see his mother's back towards him, but her head was down. He could feel her sadness, confusion and she seemed tired all of a sudden. "How long do you think we have until they do something?" he heard her say, but then the mumbling from the phone he couldn't pick up. Kazuki frowned, wondering why his mother was so tired and sad, but then decided not to ask. She was too far away, which meant that she was trying to get out of his hearing range, but to no avail. He could hear her, he just didn't know what to make out of it.

"I see…" Kagome said with a sigh. "Thank you, Brother. We will leave as soon as tomorrow." Kagome closed her phone brought her hand against the wall, leaning her weight on both hands as she needed the solidity of the wall to hold her up. Something had to hold her up when she felt like the world was coming down. _'Many demons.'_ Kano had many demons, a lot that she has never seen before, that had been created. Raige would have many demons, but the difference here is that his demons would be that of this world, had been borne and raised on Earth where knowledge could gain one's power. And that was all that she needed. Ancient demons who knew many battle tactics, strategies, combat, anything that could be of use to any of their sides and allow one side to win. Kagome closed her eyes in pain. _'If worse comes to worse,'_ which she was already thinking it would, _'I will have to use the jewel.'_ She would have to tell her mother tonight about everything that's going and tell Inutaisho to prepare his forces for a war tomorrow.

"Okaa?"

The sound of Kazuki's tiny voice lifted the weight off Kagome's shoulders as her whole attention was now on her child. She moved back from the wall and turned around with a smile to gaze at her son, looking so frightened and worried in his chair. He was facing her over the back of the chair, his small figure seeming so small in that seat. Kagome's heart turned over for her son, wondering and hoping beyond hope that she could remain here with him, to give him the mother that he never had.

"Yes, sweetheart," she said, making her way towards him in the chair. She placed her hand on the back of the seat as Kazuki gazed up at her with wonder.

"Why are you sad, Okaa?"

The innocence in his voice brought on a swell of love and regret. Kagome shook her head, not thinking anymore about what was to come, and thinking only about her son and Inuyasha's concert happening now. "Nothing for you to worry about," she said with a smile. Kagome opened her hands and Kazuki happily climbed in her arms, carefully trying not to wrinkle his mother's dress. She smiled at him and then kissed his forehead, and walked out of his father's dressing room into the hallway of the backstage. They made their way past directors and crew members, talking about the music that they heard blaring around them as they excitedly went towards the auditorium doors.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Back in the auditorium, the drums were blaring with bass as the crowd moved enthusiastically to the beat of Mayonaka's song. The voices of each member could be easily identified and the fans cheered for their favorite member, the voice enthralling and sexy. Down on the bottom, blocked off by velvet rope, three rows of seats and an area for people to stand next to the stage comfortably, without being squished together, made up the backstage passes members.

The families were all sitting together, as each row of seats were cut off into sections to allow the stairway to allow the people to walk in and out of the auditorium. Kira turned when she saw Kagome walking towards them, avoiding the crowd next to her as much as she could with Kazuki in her arms. A smile was on her face as Kazuki kept pointing at the stage, making Kagome laugh at his childish energy.

Kira smiled welcomingly as Kagome smiled down at her and then took her seat, placing Kazuki next to her and Kikyo. "Where were you?" Kira asked over the blaring music.

"I had to make a quick phone call," Kagome explained in little detail than need be, and Kira smiled with a nod of understanding. Kagome was glad she didn't pester, and turned toward the stage to gaze at the three boys playing so energetically with their instruments. The love in their music could be clearly seen in their faces and body language. Inuyasha took a glance their way and their eyes sought each other. His smile was big and Kagome could only smile back, watching as he turned to his microphone to sing his part. His voice blared throughout the room, reminding her of the days when she had done this with so much energy and excitement, a teenager's love for freedom and fun.

Her thoughts then brought her back to the present as Kagome turned towards her son and told him to stay with his aunt. Kazuki nodded with a smile, too enthralled in the blaring of the band's music, not wanting to go anywhere else but here. Kagome smiled with a shake of her head, seeing how much her son loved music just as much as his father. She stood up and turned around to the second row where the Takahashi's were, her eyes connecting with Inutaisho's. Her smile was small, but it was there for him to interpret, and then she turned to head back to the backstage doors. Once Kagome went through the doors, Inutaisho excused himself and stood, making Sesshomaru watch his father with interest as to why Kagome needed to talk to him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inutaisho opened one of the double doors and spotted Kagome leaning her back against the wall in front of him. He smiled at one of the auditorium workers as they walked past him to the outside. Once the doors closed, the sound of the music wasn't as bad. Inutaisho walked towards Kagome, watching as she still didn't look up at him but kept her eyes down on the ground. He saw that she was frowning, and knew that this wasn't something good. He kept a few feet between them, but close enough where they could talk without letting others listen in on their conversation. Workers were constantly talking on their headphones or walking back and forth to do their job. Inutaisho leaned his back against the wall just like Kagome, placing his hands against his lower back, and waited.

Kagome drew from Inutaisho's aura, filling hers with strength and courage. One thing she loved about this man is his undetermined need to protect those he loved, which they had in common. Once she had the strength to tell him the bad news, Kagome spoke with resolve instead of what she really felt: exhaustion.

"Raige has begun gathering demons for his army."

"How long ago?"

"It started yesterday morning. My Brothers had felt the movement of groups of demonic energy and knew that bands were moving together towards the south. Last night, the movements and amounts only increased in size. They are still continuing today."

"Do your Brothers know where they are going?"

Kagome nodded her head. "To Shikoku Island."

Inutaisho thought this through. If the demons were all heading there, that means that Raige expects Kagome to know this and go there herself. But then why would Raige just expect that of Kagome? If Raige was the one who wanted Kagome to go to him then he would have to do something to get her attention. Bringing his army to one location is not a way of getting her attention. "Is your Brothers protected?"

Kagome frowned, wondering why he would ask a question. After thinking it through, her eyes widened and she turned to gaze at Inutaisho with worry. "Do you think Raige will attack the Ise Shrine again?" The thought of her Brothers being injured, again, only made her insides cringe. If Raige were to attack the shrine, he would get there quicker than she would because the island was closer to Ise than Tokyo.

Inutaisho reacted to Kagome's aura, trying to calm her down with his. Kagome responded well to the contact, understanding that he wanted to help her, but he could still see the worry in her eyes. "I do not know for sure. But Raige will want you to know that he is waiting for you. Somehow, he will make his point known and he will find a way to catch your attention." Inutaisho began to wonder about what Raige would do, if he was Raige, but that demon was just something out of the ordinary, ever since his conception and Inutaisho didn't know what to think about that demon's plans.

"Whatever his moves may intend to be, I know that all he wants is me," Kagome said, looking back towards the ground with worry and exhaustion. She would have to go to him before he made any moves on those she loved. "Tomorrow morning we set out for Shikoku."

Inutaisho nodded his head, taking out his cell phone from his pants pocket to start calling his demon lords. "I will make the arrangements." Kagome turned to the sound of his voice and Inutaisho was already talking on his cell phone. She only smiled at his assertiveness and determination. She would miss him dearly if something were to happen. Kagome sighed, shaking the thought out of her head. She couldn't be thinking about that when she had everyone who counted on her to stay alive.

Kagome pushed herself off the wall and went towards the double doors, leaving Inutaisho alone to make his calls. She knew she could count on him to have friends who were willing to help him after the many years he had with other demon lords. As the music filled her ears, she couldn't think about anything else but the music and the band members that were playing on stage. She walked back towards her chair and smiled down at Kazuki who was beaming at her, bouncing in his seat to the music. She giggled, her eyes catching Kikyo's ones as she slowly sat down. Kikyo had a curious gaze, probably wondering what was going on, but she just smiled at her sister and turned towards the stage to watch Mayonaka.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was setting, the sky turning into an array of colors. The cars were honking their irritating noises on the busy streets of Tokyo, so overpopulated that it overcrowded his senses and made him want to growl in disgust. How is it that the world could have changed so greatly like this? Humans obviously had something to do with the development, and he only wanted nothing more but the beautiful, lush land that had once engulfed this whole region of Tokyo.

Standing on one of the skyscrapers, gazing out at the setting sun making its descent behind a mountain, he smirked and then walked off the side of the building. He plummeted quickly, but when he hit the ground, it barely looked like he had just fallen from 250 stories. He touched the ground like a feather, his hair falling behind him slowly until it dropped against his back. Thankfully, no one was around on this side of the building as he made his way down the street and around a block until he was facing the building that he had wanted to see the whole day. He smirked. _'Does not look like I was invited.'_ He kept a smirk on his face as he made his way towards the double-glass doors that invited guests. The doors automatically slid open and he continued along the lush, brown carpet towards the blazing music that he heard up ahead.

"Excuse me, sir."

He kept walking, ignoring the pestering human that continually got in his way.

"Excuse me, uh, sir. I… I can't let you in. Do you have a ticket?"

He finally stopped, making the man stop in his frantic attempt to stop him, and then he gazed at the human next to him dressed in a fine tuxedo. Without warning, the man was blasted away by his energy, flying towards the front desk as his legs flew towards his chest and his back hit the wall hard. He dropped his smirk, now irritated, and continued on. But now he had three security guards to deal with, three big men who were blocking the new glass doors behind them. He sighed inwardly and walked towards them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The crowd was still on their feet and bouncing energetically, as if the day hadn't even gone by as it had. Mayonaka was playing their last song for the day, their clothes sticking to them from sweat and shear satisfaction. There were two guards at each double-glass doors that remained at the top of the auditorium, waiting for the concert to be over so they could help with the filing out of fans to make a smooth transition to close the evening. Everyone still hadn't gotten enough from Mayonaka and was still eagerly wanting more, swaying and screaming for the band to fulfill their wishes.

With a start, Kagome gasped and stood up quickly, her eyes going to the top of the stadium. She could feel a strong demonic aura, very close, and she immediately recognized who it belonged to. _'Oh no!'_ Kagome's eyes widened and she whipped her head around, her hair flying behind her. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had already gotten to their feet as they had sensed Kagome's distressed, but she was making her way to the stage.

Inutaisho exchanged a look with his eldest son and they both gazed up at the entrance into the auditorium at the same time. "He is here." Sesshomaru nodded, remembering the demon's aura as if it was yesterday that they had first met. His face was stoic as he followed his father, both of them covering the long distance in one great leap. No one noticed, let alone cared, as they were too enthralled with the music.

Kagome ran up the stairs that led to the stage, her dress flying against her in her attempt to warn everyone. Her senses were raging at her and the jewel against her neck was starting to pick up on her distress. It began to give off its energy as it glowed a light pink, swirling with distress as she was. The vibration of the drums and the bass she could feel through her heels, but Kagome ran towards Inuyasha. She passed between Koga and Miroku, both of them watching her with shock at her swift approach, and their keys missed a beat. When Inuyasha noticed the wrong tune, he turned around and saw Kagome right behind him, her face filled with anxiety and distress. He faltered in his own strum and his voice cracked as he gazed at Kagome with shock and wonder as to why she was on stage.

"Inuyasha… we have to get these people out of here now," she said to him, though now that the place was quieter without the beating of the instruments, her voice floated around the room. Even the fans quieted a bit as they wondered why Mayonaka wasn't playing. Up on the screens one of the cameras had zoomed in on Kagome and Inuyasha as they heard Kagome's voice.

As Inuyasha was about to ask what the hell was going on, a blast sounded up ahead at the entrance towards the auditorium and all eyes fell on the explosion as the glass door burst and splinters of glass flew towards the first few rows of people. Everyone began to scream and the place erupted into a frenzy as people began to fear whatever had caused that explosion. But Kagome and Inuyasha could see what had happened as Inutaisho and Sesshomaru both did a somersault in the air as they flew above them towards the screens high above. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, not for herself, but for everyone in this room. _'No…'_

As if on cue of her fear, a figure appeared from the grey dust that began to disintegrate. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as her fear came alive by the sight of that one demon. Raige held a smirk on his face, his blue eyes scanning the many people that were running away from him and up towards the other doors that held freedom. As his eyes clashed with Kagome's, the smirk only grew and her eyes widened.

Fear for the people, Kagome sprang into action as she saw the intention clear in Raige's eyes. She watched as his hand moved out in front of him, and ran towards him, hitting the edge of the stage with her right leg, calling upon the power of the jewel to aid her, and she pushed herself into the air. She began to chant under her breath, hoping to intersect his attack, but before Kagome could reach the height that he was in, Raige had released his blue ball of lightning and it flew across the room, towards the fleeing people. A burst of destruction sounded behind Kagome but she couldn't focus on the people that were sure to be killed. Right now, she had to stop Raige from this madness. Once she finally got to his height, her green dress floating around her thighs, she clapped her palms together, linked her fingers, but kept her indexes and thumbs firm against each other as she pointed her indexes down at Raige.

A bright blue light emitted from Kagome's fingers as she shot her miko energy at him, Raige nearly missing the quick beam of pure energy. This got him riled up, angrier at himself than at Kagome for nearly getting hit from that one attack. Raige moved to the side and glared up at Kagome, kicking off towards her with his demonic speed. Kagome tried to put up a barrier around herself but he was too quick, knocking the wind out of her as they flew back. Raige had his shoulder against her gut, making Kagome grunt at the pressure of the impact and her hair flew into her face as they fell back towards the stands.

"You are too slow, Kagome," Raige mocked, his face at her back as he gazed ahead at where they were going to land. But he felt a demonic energy nearing and threw Kagome out of his arms, flying above to avoid the claws that would have easily torn into his back from Sesshomaru's claws.

Inuyasha leapt into the air, seeing Kagome flying towards the stands, and grabbed her before she could hit. He held her against him as he fell back down on the first floor, holding her bridal style as he glared up at Raige now fighting with his father.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, nudging her way out of his hold. He gently let her down and looked her over to make sure that she wasn't injured. "You need to get my family out of here."

"They've already left. Koga and Miroku made sure of it." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's worried eyes and knew that she was more worried for everyone else besides herself, even though it was obvious that Raige came for her. He grabbed her right arm, making Kagome pay attention to him than what was happening out there. "I want you to leave this to me, my father and my brother."

Kagome shook her head. "No. Raige is too powerful for you, for even your father." To prove her point, she turned her head to see that Inutaisho and Raige were flying quickly in the air, their bodies barely seen but upon impact you could see the two. They used their demonic energy and any weapons they had from their aura to use against each other. Kagome could see Inutaisho's light green poison whip slashing against Raige's own blue poison whip. The neon colors were distinctive in the air, and the sound of screams was still in her ears.

"Kagome…"

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome's heated eyes flew towards him, making him release her arm at her outburst. "I know that you're worried about me, but you can't think like that right now." Kagome saw the deep concern still in his golden eyes and she had to stop herself from throwing her arms around him and comforting his fears. "We need to get these people out of here first." She gazed around at the people still trying to escape the battlefield that was happening in the auditorium. The rubble from Raige's attack was still a harsh reminder that Kagome had failed to protect these innocent people, but she would protect the others.

Once Inuyasha saw the determination in Kagome's eyes, he knew that he would have to support her. Plus, from what he had seen just now, he knew that Kagome would take care of herself, just like how she had done three years ago. "Okay." She turned around to show him her shocked eyes, which quickly turned into thankfulness and a smile. "I've got the right," he said, leaving no time for her to agree as he was already running towards one of the exits, trying to help the people get out without running over each other. Kagome watched for a second and then turned in the other direction and ran towards the closest door to help the people out.

Up in the air, Inutaisho and Raige were dueling with their whips, their silver hairs glowing from the lights that blared on them.

"It seems like you are very experienced in this, Raige," Inutaisho said through acknowledgement, still wanting to test the waters with Raige's power to see how much this demon knew.

Raige couldn't contain his smirk as he lashed out at Inutaisho, only for it to be deflected by Inutaisho's whip. "Well thank you for that comment, Inutaisho. I never knew I would be praised by the Great Inutaisho."

"It was not a praise," Inutaisho said, his face an unreadable mask as he continuously tried to get a hit on Raige, to no avail. "I am simply stating the fact, and how much it confuses me to know that you, who had been sealed away in a mirror portal, could so easily fight against me without years of knowledge and experience."

"Oh I have knowledge and experience, Inutaisho," Raige said, clearly having fun with this demon. "But it is not the kind that you would consider, 'normal'." His whip hit against Inutaisho's over and over and he was getting sick with this boring game. No blood was being shed, which was the whole purpose why he had come here. The woman came into his mind and Raige felt around for her aura, sensing it behind him. With one last look at Inutaisho, Raige whipped out one last lash, forcing Inutaisho to block the attack, giving Raige the scant seconds needed to get towards Kagome.

"Hurry! Hurry, everyone!" Kagome yelled, trying to get her voice heard above all the havoc. Everyone was shoving against each other, trying to get through and out of the auditorium after witnessing what Raige had done to some of the fans. Kagome was bumped and pushed as she was too near the crowd, but she was worried for their safety. And then she felt his aura. Kagome turned towards the direction she felt the incoming aura and spotted Raige sizzling through the air towards her. He smirked at her and threw two energy balls towards her, watching as it sizzled through the air, its power electrifying the air itself, and waited for it to destroy the humans below.

Kagome placed her hands in front of her chest, creating an oval shape, and a barrier immediately flew up, as the two energies clashed in a show of colors. The two energy balls were diminished, disappearing into thin air as Kagome's barrier remained erected above the many humans around her. Though most were oblivious to what was happening, not wanting to know, some were stopping to turn around and watch the fight with fascination and awe.

"It seems that I have underestimated you, Kagome," Raige said, a clear smirk on his face.

"Indeed you have, Raige," Kagome said, watching as Sesshomaru and Inutaisho now went to Raige's back, but the demon moved just before they could land a strike. She trusted the two to take care of Raige while she made sure that the people were out of the auditorium. She glanced at the other entrances and noticed Inuyasha at one, trying his best to keep the crowd going. She then turned around and focused on her own.

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Raige fought in the air, the demons moving so quickly that their movements could barely be spotted with the human eye. Sesshomaru tried to attack from the back as Inutaisho got the front, but Raige was too swift and cunning to fall for a strike. However, the two Inu-Taiyoukais fought together, trying to land a strike on Raige as he humorlessly danced from their attacks. Which made Inutaisho only irritated and fed up. After tracking Raige's moves, he saw an opening and took it. Inutaisho struck from below with his claws, tearing against Raige's right shoulder, stunning the demon as Raige froze with shock on his face. This gave Sesshomaru the opportunity to plunge his right hand through Raige's stomach, his hand going through the demon's gut and plunging out the other side. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers with satisfaction as Raige just remained stunned and a bit stoic as he stared down at Sesshomaru's fingers sticking out of his stomach.

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand harshly, earning the sound of guts and bones breaking in the process, and his hand dripped with blood. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru moved back a few feet, as all three demons hovered in the air with the use of their demonic energy at their feet. Raige remained between the two, now gaining a smirk on his face.

"My, my. I am quite impressed that you two finally could land a blow on me." He gazed down at the hole in his stomach and chuckled. "And a big blow at that." He gazed up to see Inutaisho's stoic face, clouded with irritation and anger, and he nearly laughed. "Father and son working together to defeat a demon, how lovely."

Raige lifted his right hand in the air, his eyes solely fixed on Inutaisho's, as he was content with staring into the demon's golden eyes. "I think it is time that we end this boring game, shall we?" Swirls of blue and black energy began to form in the air around Raige, coming to swirl around his body and up towards his palm that was open wide and faced towards the ceiling. There, in the middle of his palm, a dark blue-black ball began to form from the swirling mist of energy. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru fell back towards the stands, gazing up at Raige, waiting for his attack to hit them.

Kagome whirled around, her senses picking up the growing demonic energy in the room. It was too great to hold and she knew it would be a huge attack that he was preparing. She gasped and hurried the few remaining people out of the doors. _'I only have a few seconds to get them out and get down to the others.'_ Miroku and Koga were already down there and she noticed Inuyasha running towards them, since the room was already quiet with few remaining people. Once the last person went through the doors Kagome whipped around and ran down each step as best as she could without falling, especially in these damn heels, which she wondered now why she had worn them. She glanced up and saw Raige's ball of energy already growing in size as it was half as big as he was. _'Shit!'_ Cursing her shoes to Hell, Kagome moved as quickly as she could to the stage.

Miroku and Koga both looked up with shock as Raige remained hovered high above with a growing ball of energy in his hand. "What the hell is he doing?" Koga asked, his eyes wide with wonder and anger at the demon's attacks.

Miroku shook his head, taking a few steps back as he felt the strong demonic energy that was building in the room. "Definitely nothing good. This is too much demonic aura." He turned towards the sound of running footsteps and saw Inuyasha jump onto the stage and land gracefully right next to them.

"Is everyone gone?" he asked, worried for his family.

Miroku nodded his head. "Koga and I got them out and into the limos. We sent them to the shrine." Inuyasha nodded his understanding and then glanced above at Raige.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Papa! Sesshomaru!" Everyone turned towards the sound of Kagome's voice as she came running towards the stage. Inuyasha met her at the edge and lifted her up, seeing her eyes filled with fear and anxiety. He didn't have time to ask before his father and Sesshomaru were already on the stage with them.

Kagome walked towards the center of the stage, already going within herself to call upon the power of the jewel. "Everyone stay close to me. Don't move. And whatever you do, don't leave the barrier." Everyone obeyed, going close to Kagome as they all crowded towards the middle of the stage in a circle around her. Kagome had already drawn within herself, standing like a statue in the middle of the stage, so unshaken and beautiful. Slowly, her hands linked with each other as they rose towards her chest, the tips of her indexes touching each other as were the tips of her thumbs. She kept her fingers close to her, summoning the power of the Shikon no Tama as her own as she concentrated on putting up a barrier. Raige's ball of energy was already growing in strength and it would have to be released soon, unable to be held back from the growing amount of energy.

Raige gazed down at the group with a smirk, wondering how Kagome would try to stop this attack. Once he felt his attack grow too much, he gazed down at the group with satisfaction at his win. "Black Shadow…" Raige released the ball of energy just as the swirling twist of blue and black began to swirl around the ball that was quickly descending towards the group. The blue was dark, combining with the black to swirl with evil. It looked like a twister had sucked in the sun and was now pouring down at them. Raige bent at the waist slowly and then made his exit, trusting to see the group again, very soon.

Inutaisho had to hide his worry and fear because he could feel the enormous strength of the attack and knew that if Kagome's barrier wouldn't hold, they would die. But he trusted Kagome, which was why he stayed his ground and didn't run. Everyone else looked at each other, and then looked at Kagome, trusting in her, giving their lives to her.

The Shikon no Tama glowed a bright pink, engulfing Kagome's chest with a bright light, as her hands remained level from the blinding light. Her lips opened and closed, and then her chestnut orbs burned with her determination to protect her family as she brought her hands up in front of her and a bright blue barrier flew from the center of her palms, colliding with Raige's attack in midair. The barrier made it up in time, halting the ball of energy in the empty space above them, and it hit the barrier with the force of a freight train. Kagome felt the shock of the demonic energy sizzle through her body, making her nearly want to fall to her knees at the intensity of the demonic aura. Plus, the demonic energy ball was taking its toll on her barrier as the two sides clashed for dominance, the space in the auditorium erupting in a show of pink, blue and black lightning bolts sizzling through the emptiness, some hitting the stands with destruction. Evil versus Purity. The Shikon no Tama's energy flowed through Kagome and she could feel its power literally through her hands, coming out of her body as if it was hers. And then she felt the attack become too much to be contained and Raige's energy ball blasted, sending sparks of black and blue lightning to stream into the area around them. The group flinched back from the shock of the blast as they felt it even through Kagome's barrier, sending their bodies jerking a few inches back in the process. The ball of energy exploded, yellow and orange flames licking its way up towards the roof, shaking the ground itself from beneath and above the group.

As the quaking began to subside and the dust from the blast began to clear a bit, there was only more trembling as the roof above them began to give way from the amount of energy that had broken its stability. The monitors shook and then cracked from their heavy weight, falling towards the ground around the group, two reaching the edges of the stage and breaking the metal stage with a loud crash.

The group glanced around wearily, trying to find a way out. The blue barrier around them began to blink and then faded, Kagome's hands still outstretched in front of her. And without warning, she slumped, but Inuyasha was there to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, turning Kagome over in his arms so he could see her face. Her face was in pain, weary, and though her eyes were closed, he knew that her eyes would show the same that he saw on her face. Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms as the ceiling above began to fall in pieces. Metal poles and bars began to fall first, the first of the ceiling that would give way.

"We need to leave now," Sesshomaru said sternly, only exaggerating the urgency from that one, stern note in his voice, though his face showed no emotion. The others agreed and Inutaisho grabbed Miroku by his waste and all the demons leapt from the stage. They avoided the falling debris as the ceiling finally began to tumble around them, unable to wait for their departure. They finally got into the hallway, but even that was falling around them. They continued to run towards the entrance into Swan Lake, not thinking about looking back as they heard everything falling behind them. There was a load roar and a huge crash as they neared the entrance, signaling that the auditorium had been completely destroyed, and the group made their way out into the twilight.

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as Inutaisho set him on his feet. "That was a close one."

"Kagome…"

Everyone turned towards Inuyasha as the boy had laid Kagome down on the ground as he tried to awaken her. They needed to see that she was okay. Inuyasha needed to.

"Come on, Kagome… Open your eyes, koi."

They heard a small grunt, and Kagome groaned, making Inuyasha start. He squeezed the hand that he held and brought her head closer to his chest as he held her in the cradle of his arm. Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she gazed up at the colorful sky that was starting to light with stars.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, thankful and weary.

Inuyasha smiled and sighed heavily, thankfully. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She nodded her head, though she felt tired and exhausted, but thankful that everyone was okay. Which only brought on a sense of dread, which the demons all caught on. "What happened?"

"The auditorium collapsed after that explosion," Inuyasha explained, seeing the worry in her eyes. She was worried that it was her fault and she would be the one to blame.

Sesshomaru saw this too, and spoke. "It is not your blame, Kagome. Raige is the one who will bear the weight of blame, and the media will know this." He said this because already he could hear sirens on the wind, signaling that the police and firefighters had been called to the scene.

Inutaisho looked ahead of them towards the streets where the many fans that had left were all standing. Some stood across the street, afraid to get too close, while most stood on the flat, open space right in front of what used to be Swan Lake. "It would be best if you take Kagome back to the shrine, Inuyasha," he advised, seeing all the questions and fears in the people's eyes. "Let your brother and I handle the authorities." He didn't want Kagome caught up in the media anymore than she already was. And this event that Raige had brought only would cost Kagome the blame on killing innocent lives, which is what she was probably blaming herself for.

Inuyasha nodded and released Kagome's hand, bringing it up under her knees and lifting her small form against him. "Koga… can you carry Miroku?" The wolf nodded, thankfully not escalating it into an argument as the two would have done together. Inuyasha nodded and then looked towards his father, seeing his father's worry and understanding. "Give me your word that she will be spared any fault."

Inutaisho nodded his head, though his son shouldn't have to even ask that of him. "You know I would do no less, Inuyasha." He watched as his youngest son nodded his head and then leapt onto the broken ruins of the Swan Lake, heading towards the Higurashi shrine with Koga on his heels.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Was it all just a dream? Kagome moaned, feeling fingers combing through her hair, so softly that it felt like a dream. Was this a dream? There was a soft laughter, a woman's breath.

"Kagome, my child… open your eyes."

Kagome did so, blinking as the light entered her eyes and she had to adjust to the light. She began to take in her surroundings, feeling the tranquility and freshness in the air and knew that she was in the Maboroshi Kokudo. She smiled, thankful for the release from the real world, remaining on her side for a bit longer with her eyes closed in peace. She felt her mother continue with her offering, combing her fingers through her hair, and Kagome sighed happily. She felt her mother's knees beneath her head and the soft grass comforting her body. This was the true refugee she needed.

"You have seen much since you have gone back to the world of the living," Midoriko stated.

Kagome's smile faltered and she nodded her head against her mother's lap. "Indeed, I have." She sighed and lifted herself from her mother's care, sitting across from Midoriko with her legs beneath her, the same way her mother sat. Though her mother was dressed in her miko robes, she looked like a very beautiful woman just sitting there, waiting for someone to talk to. Which only made Kagome's heart ache for this one woman.

Midoriko's face lit with a small smile, as she knew Kagome's thoughts, just as much as Kagome knew her own, if they wanted to. "Let's talk about Raige."

At the mention of the demon's name, Kagome frowned and her eyes averted to the grass. She couldn't face what had just happened. But her mother already knew, and it would hurt to talk about it. "He attacked people at the Swan Lake."

Midoriko nodded her head. "Yes. There were many deaths." She saw Kagome close her eyes at the realization, and she thought to take it easy on the girl. "Kagome, it is not your fault, you know that. But you insist on blaming it on yourself because you were the only one who could stop him."

Kagome gazed at her mother, knowing that to be true. "He came there for me, mother," she pointed out, knowing that her mother knew that too. "Raige came there for me, to get my attention."

"Which he did," Midoriko pointed out. Kagome exhaled roughly, angry at Raige for killing so many innocent lives. "But it still is not your fault. Kagome…" she said with an exasperated smile, her voice still remaining the same, "you think that anything that happens in the world of the living is your fault," she said with a disbelief look in her eyes. "But it is not. And that is the challenge that you have to overcome. You have to realize that you are not a God, you are just a human who the Fates entrust with great power, but not godly powers."

Kagome sighed heavily, knowing that her mother spoke truth in her words, but still unable to believe it when so many lives could have been saved if she had been fast enough to stop Raige. She had almost intercepted his attack, but had been a few seconds late, and those few seconds had cost her many lives. "It is not fair."

"No it is not," Midoriko stated, placing her hands together on her lap, watching Kagome's expression go from sadness to anger, then from irritation to despair. Midoriko could only watch and frown at Kagome's contemplations.

Kagome began to sort through what had happened today, thinking about Raige's attack and his intentions. It suddenly became clear to her why he had come. "He wanted to get my attention," she said, more to herself than to her mother. When she gazed up at her mother with understanding, Midoriko nodded her agreement. "Papa knew. Papa said that Raige would try to catch my attention, to let me know that he was waiting from me at Shikoku Island." Kagome's eyes widened with understanding and she beat herself inwardly for not heeding to Inutaisho's warnings. If she had listened to him, had thought it through, she could have been able to evacuate the building before Raige had even showed up. She could have done something.

Midoriko shook her head sadly. "You cannot save every life, Kagome," she reminded. "You can only do so much. Inutaisho did not know it either. He had suggested that Raige would do something, but not even he knew that it would have been an attack at the concert." Midoriko watched as Kagome shook her head, placing her head in her hands to try and control her emotions. She sighed. _'Kagome… you always take too much onto your shoulders.'_

'_I am the only one who can bear the burdens.'_

Midoriko shook her head, her eyes going to the grass with deep sadness. _'You are not, my child. You are the only one who can give the people a future. You are not the only one to bear the burdens of life and death.'_

At this, Kagome was confused, and her face came out of her hands, gazing up at her mother's downcast eyes gazing at the grass. "What do you mean by that, mother?"

"You are wise beyond your years, Kagome. You have seen too much for such a young woman. You have been through too much since you were but a child. And yet you still believe that you should bear everyone's burdens as if it were your own." Midoriko gazed up at Kagome's sad eyes, seeing the denial at her words deep within Kagome's orbs. Her daughter was a strong minded woman, and if she felt like she was responsible for something, Kagome would stick to it whole heartedly. Midoriko frowned sadly at her strong willed daughter. "You cannot change everything, Kagome. You can only try to make things better."

"But why am I placed on this earth if I cannot change life and death? What is the purpose of fighting for the living if I cannot prevent their death?" she asked, still confused to her mother's last comment but wanting to understand. She needed to understand, she needed to see the light the way her mother did.

Midoriko moved slowly, rising to her feet, dusting off the back of her robes as she motioned for Kagome to rise with her. "Let us walk," she offered, needing the ground beneath her feet and the movement of her limbs to soothe her nerves. Kagome rose and nodded her head, following her mother's lead as they walked towards the trees that were all around them. Once the sunlight began to filter through the leaves, giving them the comfort of the shade and from the heavens, Kagome felt more at ease. Something about the walking did her mind good.

Sensing this, Midoriko carried on their conversation. "Kagome, you are placed on this earth with one purpose. To live." Kagome looked towards the side of her mother's face, but Midoriko continued to look ahead. "By you living, you can change the world, Kagome. Don't you see that?"

Kagome's face dropped to the ground as she watched the grass petals pass through her toes. _'By living… I can change the world?'_

"Without you living, Raige would dominate the world and kill everyone within. I said that you are not the only one to bear the burdens of life and death because you are not the Kamis themselves. You are but a mere human, born with the power to try and give a future to the lives that were placed on earth, not to dictate to their survival."

"Yes, but without me, they would be dead." Kagome shook her head, not understanding where her mother was going with this at all. "If I was not alive, like you said, then everyone would be dead. I prevent their death."

"How?" Midoriko asked, wanting Kagome to get the answer for herself.

There was a silence between them as Kagome thought about her mother's question. "By getting rid of the evil."

"And what are you doing in the end?" Midoriko asked.

Thinking it through, Kagome didn't have an answer for that. _'Life?'_ She was giving the people their lives. She was giving them a chance to live by getting rid of the evil that threatened to steal their lives from them. "I'm giving them their lives."

Midoriko shook her head slowly, her hair flowing behind her at the movement. "No, Kagome. You are not giving them their lives. How can you be when they already have their lives in their hands?"

Kagome stopped her walking, her face towards the ground in confusion at her mother's words. Midoriko stopped as well, turning around as her hands were clasped together in front of her, resting against her stomach. She tilted her head at her daughter's mass of raven-blue hair, the sun's rays touching some parts of her body and head. She sighed lovingly at her daughter, wishing that Fates would spare Kagome a chance to remain living this time, Kagome deserved it.

"The people were given their lives from birth and it is their choice to take it and run with it the way they desire. You are not the one who is handing them their lives when they already have it." Kagome gazed up at her, those chestnuts swarming with confusion, a lost child hoping to be saved. Midoriko nearly closed the distance between the two and wrap her arms around Kagome, protecting her from the evil that she would have to face, from the world. "Kagome, you are a gifted child, and with that gift, you are giving the people a chance for a better future. They already have their lives, you are just giving them something more."

Midoriko smiled, seeing Kagome's eyes clear up a bit, and she turned around to continue walking. As Kagome fell in step besides her, she continued her explanation. "If Raige chooses to do so, he could enslave everyone on earth and make them do his bidding. But what if that is not so? What if he plans to destroy every life? Then that is not your burden to carry. Life and death is not your responsibility, Kagome. It is the ridding of the thing that determines life and death that you must bear." At this, Kagome fully understood what her mother was trying to tell her, and she was grateful for her mother's kind words. A smile lit her face as she continued walking alongside her mother, wishing that they could talk forever here in this peaceful place.

"You are not a God, but a bringer of hope. You will give the people a chance to live their lives the way they choose to, and if they choose to die, then so be it. It is not your burden to bear, but their own. You are just giving the people a chance for a future, whether it is bright or not, and by doing so, you must destroy the thing that threatens that future."

Kagome nodded her head, and Midoriko could feel Kagome's aura accepting her words. She smiled, and the clearing up ahead came into view. As the two walked into the small clearing filled with white Jasmines, Kagome smiled to herself, remembering the small clearing that Inuyasha had in his backyard with that small patch of Jasmine flowers. His name came into her mind like a talisman, sparing her from the grief and hardships of her future.

"Kagome…" Midoriko said, turning around to face her once they got into the small clearing. Kagome watched her mother's beautiful figure with love and admiration. She wished she had her mother's fearless drive and steely determination. And then she saw her mother's smile, a mother's knowing smile. "You are just like me in every way, Kagome. And sometimes, I wonder if that is a bad thing…" she teased, making Kagome smile in the process. "However, you must leave now. The others need you as things are brewing out of control."

Kagome nodded her head as reality began to flood back into her mind. "The Swan Lake."

Midoriko nodded her head. "Do not let them get the best of you. You are a strong woman, and I love you in everyway you are."

Kagome smiled lovingly, wishing that her mother would be given the chance that she had for another life. Midoriko read her mind and a sad smile lit her face as Kagome felt her body tingle and she knew that she was going back to her body, leaving her mother alone in the Maboroshi Kokudo.

"I was never meant to be born." Midoriko watched as Kagome's figure finally disappeared and the smile she held for her daughter faded away just as easily.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Her head hurt like hell, making her groan in pain as she came aware of herself. There was a shuffle and then her name was called in a panic. Male. Concern. Fear. Kagome smiled despite the pain.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. At once his aura filled her own and her headache was lessening as she felt his big hand grab hers, squeezing for reassurance.

"I'm right here, koi," Inuyasha said, his voice an anchor for her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, letting the darkness consume her as she tried to adjust to the darkened world. Immediately, Inuyasha's silver hair caught her eyes and she turned her head to see him next to her, his face so close that she wanted to kiss him. She smiled in greeting at him, seeing his golden eyes swirl with relief.

"I have a headache," she said, bringing her free hand up to rub at her temples.

"I'll go get you some water," he said, releasing her hand, already starting to miss his warmth, and then left the side of her bed to get that glass of water. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's attentiveness to her needs, and could only imagine how much he cared for her. She sighed, looking around. She was in her room at home. The place was dark as it was nighttime outside, and the crescent moon was shinning outside in its weak glow. Kagome pushed herself up, ignoring the pounding in her head. _'Great…'_ she thought, wishing that she was back with her mother where she didn't have a headache.

As she turned to drape her legs off the bed, she noticed that she was wearing a black shorts and white t-shirt, comfortable sleeping clothes. Kagome smiled in the dark. _'Inuyasha…'_ As if on cue, he came strolling into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Here, Kagome," he said, giving her the cup and she taking it with thanks. Kagome took a sip and let the cold liquid cool her warm body, wanting it to get rid of her headache. Her free hand flew up to her neck, unconsciously feeling for the Shikon no Tama. Her hands met the coolness of the jewel and she inwardly smiled, relief flooding her.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, seeing that Kagome seemed satisfied that the jewel was still on her. He wondered if she even thought that they had taken it from her, but decided not to ask.

"Better, thanks, Inu." Their eyes clashed in the dark and she smiled at him, making Inuyasha smile back. He turned towards the door when he heard footsteps coming closer, and the door opened to reveal Kira.

Kagome turned after seeing that Inuyasha was gazing at the door, and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Kagome… how are you feeling, sweetheart?" Kira asked, one hand on her chest.

Kagome nodded her head. "Better, mama. How is everyone?"

Kira smiled, but then frowned, gesturing for Kagome to come downstairs. "Maybe you should come down into the living room." At her mother's tone, Kagome knew it wasn't good. And as she turned to look at Inuyasha for reassurance, she saw his face drop into a frown and he didn't turn to look at her.

Kagome nodded her head and stood up, Inuyasha standing with her and following her out of her room to head downstairs. As the three came down, Kagome noticed that everyone was in her home. They all must have come here after the crowd had departed, and never left. She saw her son in the midst of the crowd as he jumped off Izayoi's lap and ran towards her.

"Okaa!" Kazuki said with happiness at seeing his mother well again, running right into her legs. Kagome nearly fell over and she laughed at her son's happiness.

"Kazuki, sweetheart." She reached down as Inuyasha took her cup of water so she could pick up their son. She brought him against her waist and he buried his nose against her neck, rubbing against the soft skin, giving her goosebumps. She giggled as his breath tickled her skin and walked over to the others as they greeted her with smiles.

She saw that they were all facing the television, which was the only bright light in the softly lit living room from the lamp behind the couch. Kagome turned towards the television as she stood next to the arm of the couch and watched what was bothering everyone.

"Reporting live from Swan Lake, I am Hitomi Mitsukaki." The woman reporter dressed in a tan tuxedo gazed into the camera, behind her, the Swan Lake building was in ruins with fire ablaze in the background. "About ten minutes ago, Japan's famous Swan Lake had gone down in ruins from a recent attack made by an Inu-demon. Reports say that this demon was an Inu-Taiyoukai, bearing the marks of his pure blood on his face." The woman began to turn around to gaze at the firefighters that ran past her, into the camera's view, as they brought more help and more hoses to help get the fire out. "What we are now clear about is that this demon had attacked the audience during Mayonaka's concert." The woman turned back to face the screen as she gazed down at a piece of paper in her hands. "From what we have learned from Tokyo Hospital, there have been 81 deaths and 106 injured, with 24 of them being in critical condition."

Kagome felt her legs give way and she fell to the ground with Kazuki clinging to her, though she had no strength to hold him. Inuyasha was immediately at her side, crouching down beside her to try and get her to respond to him while the others quickly tried to help, calling out Kagome's name in worry. But she could only think about the lives that had been lost and the image of the explosion from Raige's attack replayed in her mind, the people's horrified screams drowning out her family's pleas.

"It seems like the fire is finally starting to go out," Hitomi said, turning back around to view the demolished structure. "Indeed, Japan is going to miss the Swan Lake." Once Hitomi turned back around, there was a light in her eyes as she was ready to tell the whole of Japan interesting news. "Earlier on, one of our reporters had a few words with Inutaisho Takahashi, one of the known, leading Inu-Taiyoukais in all of Japan. Let us take a look at that footage."

Kagome's head came up slowly as she heard this, looking past the eyes of her family, as she gazed at the illuminated screen.

"Mr. Takahashi, is it true that this demon had come for one soul purpose which was, or rather for who, the Shikon no Miko, Kagome Higurashi?" the reporter asked, though he was out of the shot. Only Inutaisho's figure, and the background of a smoky Swan Lake as it had just tumbled to the ground and started on fire was behind him.

Inutaisho showed no emotion as he didn't want any more speculation upon himself or his family. "I do not know, but it would seem so. This demon is not a modernized demon and therefore has no connection to Mayonaka, not that I know of."

"Then why did he attack tonight?"

"I do not know the full answer to that."

The reporter didn't seem satisfied as he kept pressing the issue. "Is it true that the High Priestess was going to make a speech tonight?"

Inutaisho nodded his head.

"Then what's not to say that the demon did come for her?" Inutaisho just shrugged, not wanting to waste his breath since he had told the reporter twice his answer.

The reporter cleared his throat to the microphone and then his voice floated from the television. "Some of our sources say that the High Priestess is now carrying the ancient Shikon no Tama, one that many thought was pure myth." At this, Kagome gasped as all eyes flew to the screen with hers, shocked that someone had caught her with the jewel in her possession. Kagome began to think of when someone, especially a reporter, would have caught her walking around the city with the jewel. But the thing was, she hasn't been walking around the city, in fear that the jewel would be easily recognized by the demons in the area. She hadn't really been in public since the jewel had been brought into this world, and she had quit from her job ever since she had found out about Kazuki and Raige's attack on the Ise Shrine. _'How could anyone possibly…'_

"Now, is this true, Mr. Takahashi? Is the Shikon no Tama really here and it is not just a myth or a legend like many have believed?"

The microphone was thrust at Inutaisho's mouth, eagerly waiting for the demon to speak, but the demon just stared at the reporter blankly. "That is for the High Priestess herself to tell you. It is none of my concern."

Kagome nearly smiled at Inutaisho's frank words, thankful that he had stood up for her and not told the media anything, but she shouldn't have doubted him. However, Kagome began to dawn on something. Ise. She remembered walking along the streets of Ise with the jewel when she had taken it out of the shrine grounds and went to make a phone call to Inuyasha. That had been the first time she took it out from the shrine, out into the real world where eyes would have fallen upon it. _'That's probably where some civilian had seen it and then told the media to get publicity.'_

"Mr. Takahashi, please, if you know anything about the jewel, why won't you tell all of Japan? The Shikon no Tama has a very dark legend and it is a very powerful jewel. Nonetheless, everyone should know if this thing is on earth."

Inutaisho's eyes were hard now, as if he was itching to tear the man's throat out for his persistence. "That is something you will have to ask the High Priestess." His voice held his authority, though he didn't raise it, and the reporter had thankfully backed down to his own benefit.

"Just one last question, Mr. Takahashi. Will the High Priestess be making a statement upon this, since the demon had come for her?"

Though the reporter didn't say it, Kagome knew what he was implying: it was her fault. And Inutaisho obviously knew it as well as his eyes closed for a brief second, probably to hide his anger.

"I do not know. Now if there are no more questions, I must be going." Inutaisho then walked off the camera and the scene was cut as the report went back to Hitomi standing in front of the chaotic scene behind her.

"And there you go, Japan. Although we do not know this demon's name, one thing is for certain. The demon is after the High Priestess, and to prove his point has killed many people tonight, which Japan will mourn. As for the damage to Swan Lake, sources tell us that the Takahashi family will be paying for everything, but Swan Lake hasn't given any word on the damage amount. Now, we just have to wait for the High Priestess to make her appearance. I'm Hitomi Mitsukaki reporting live from Swan Lake." The news then ended and a commercial came on about a soda company.

Kagome sighed heavily, looking down to see that Kazuki was still clinging to her, his huge golden eyes gazing up at her with worry. She smiled reassuringly down at him, finally finding the strength to hold him against her body. She gazed at Inuyasha, seeing his concern, and moved to stand, allowing him to help her up. Everyone began to back away, giving her some space after they had worriedly rushed to her, and she stood next to the edge of the couch where Rin was now seated. Kagome looked over at Inutaisho who sat at the other end, next to Izayoi, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Papa, for saying all of that," she said, knowing that he had tried to protect her as much as he could from the media's assumptions.

Inutaisho smiled and nodded her head. "Sesshomaru and I just wanted to make sure that the media didn't start any rumors. Besides, it wasn't your fault Kagome, no matter what they say about it."

The others nodded their agreements and Kagome had to smile with thanks for their kind words, but deep inside, she still had doubts about it. She felt Inuyasha at her side, obviously picking up on her mood, as she turned to smile at him in reassurance, but it didn't work on him.

"So what do we do now, Kagome?" Miroku asked, seated near his grandfather's feet as Kichiro sat in the chair next to the window. The fireplace lighted up the two figures, sending glows of embers against the side of their faces.

Kagome sighed and brought Kazuki higher and more comfortably against her. "Papa had already called those who are willing to help." At this, Inutaisho nodded his head. "We will leave at dawn and hopefully make it there by twilight. I don't want the night to be our first hours on the island because I haven't been there before, so I don't know what to expect." Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing that it would be a disadvantage to go into the territory and not know one's own way around. It was like going into the heart of a demon's trap, being on their territory.

"I believe that he will have many on his side," she informed them, letting everyone know about what her Brother had told her earlier on this evening. "My Brother, Kiyoshi, had called from the shrine to inform me that ever since yesterday morning they have felt groups of demonic energy moving past the town. They didn't know what it was coming from but it would come and go throughout the day, all heading towards the south. But last night it grew in numbers as they felt more demonic auras within the area. They believe that the demonic auras are growing richer on Shikoku Island, so that is where we will go to meet Raige and his army."

"So… he has demon lords?" Sango asked, wondering what they were facing this time.

Kagome nodded her head as she gazed at her best friend sitting next to Miroku. Hideaki and Amaya were seated on the chair next to Kichiro with Amaya sitting on the arm of the chair. "I believe so. I think these demons were told that if they join with Raige, they may come out of it with the jewel as their own."

Koga snickered. "Yeah right. Raige won't give up the jewel."

Everyone couldn't help but nod their agreements. "Yes, he won't," Kagome said. "But he would want to make them believe it so he could have those who serve them, serve him in the process. Whatever the case, it's a win-win situation for him. He gains help and he gains the jewel, whether the demon lords know it or not. I'm quite sure some are in it just for the experience, most for the power that they can gain from obtaining the jewel."

"Whatever the case," Hideaki said, his voice neutral. "These demons will not be like Kano's in anyway."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, standing in the corner between the window and the fireplace, leaning one elbow on the shelf above the fireplace. "They are demon lords with much years and experience."

"It won't be as easy as last time," Inutaisho said with a heavy sigh. "But I believe that my friends will be able to help a bit with the odd numbers." Though he didn't have as much friends to help in this as Raige would, he knew that with their forces and with the demons on their side with much experience to back up their years, they would have a good chance, no matter the numbers. "Then it is settled. We leave Tokyo tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded their heads, remembering the last time when they had last talked like this. Talking about walking into a war was so simple, yet it implied so much more than just coming together and supporting each other. Kagome knew that everyone was here because they loved her and wanted to help her, but she didn't know if she should accept their offer. Amaya had said that the last battle with Kano would be her last, however here she is again, lending her assistance to aid Kagome. Kichiro is too old to be heading into another war, the last one nearly costing him his life, and she was afraid that the old man wouldn't be able to handle this one. She feared for his life more than she feared for anyone else's in this room.

"Kichiro…" she called out, watching as the elder looked towards her with wise eyes, eyes that were too old and that has seen too much. "I want you to sit this one out."

Kichiro was about to protest when Kagome interrupted him. "This island is unknown to me, and I know there will be many terrains we will have to face. I will not have you go there. Please… just give me this one favor I ask."

At this, everyone stilled and waited for Kichiro's answer. Miroku looked up from his place next to his grandfather's feet, his eyes pleading with his grandfather to agree to Kagome's wishes. He knew his grandfather was a fighter and not one to stay behind while others went towards their death. However, he too had felt strongly about not letting his grandfather go this time. He was just waiting for them to go home before he would tell his grandfather his thoughts. Thankfully, Kagome had voiced hers, and he waited for his grandfather to say something.

"Tell me this, Kagome…" Kichiro said, his eyes too wise and too cunning. If he was going to play around with words she would have to watch herself before she fell into a trap which would allow him to come. Kichiro smiled tenderly at Kagome, seeing the concern and worry deep in her eyes from across the room. "If I agree to your wishes, will you agree to mine?"

Kagome nodded her head automatically, knowing that his safety would be something she would trade anything for. "Yes."

"Then promise me that you will come back for this old man."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't find any words to tell him. She didn't know if she would be able to come back. She wasn't sure that she would be able to make this promise to him. And she wasn't one to go back on her promises. But the look in Kichiro's eyes was a deep and stern look of trust and love, all for her. He trusted her to come back to him and he loved her enough to want to see her again, after all this is over.

"I want to be able to see what a young, beautiful woman you will become before I leave this world. I will have no other from you, Kagome. Just give me this one dying wish, if you would say," he said with a small smirk.

Kagome sighed heavily, her face showing her sadness. She wouldn't be able to say no to his request, but she couldn't guarantee it either. "I will try. That is all I can give you, Kichiro."

"Then it will have to do," Kichiro said, a happy smile on his face for getting what he wanted. He would stay behind but he would hope that Kagome would come back home for him to see her grow old with his grandson and their friends. It would be a happiness that would grow in her that he would love to bask in before his deathbed.

Kikyo, sitting next to Rin, moved so that she was facing Kagome's direction a bit, her eyes seeking out her sister. "I'm coming," she said, leaving no room for a refusal.

But Kagome was going to give her one, that Kikyo could tell. "Absolutely not."

Kikyo shook her head, her eyes firm as she fought with her sister on this. "Kagome, you know how much I love you, but you can't rule my life. I want to go and help you guys again. I do have revenge that I have to fulfill," she reminded, though it hurt for the memory to come back. Kagome sighed heavily, wishing that Kikyo didn't have to remind her. She didn't want her sister to be brought into this, not so soon after she had just lost her child, but her sister insisted. And truthfully, Kagome would have wanted to do the same. Not wanting to say it, she did anyways.

"Okay…" Kikyo didn't smile, didn't bloat it that she had won. She nearly nodded her head as if she knew she was going and relaxed back in the couch between her mother and Rin.

"I'm going too then." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again. _'Souta…'_ Her brother was going to put up another fight again. He had wanted to go when he was younger and now he wants to go again.

"Absolutely not." But Kagome said nothing. It was Kira who had voiced her opinion, much to everyone's shock. Souta, who was standing next to the stairs, leaning against the wall, stared at his mother with shock and disbelief.

"But… mama…"

"No." Kira shook her head, her eyes closed in disbelief. "I will not lose all of my children." She was afraid, too afraid to think about it. But the thought of losing all of her children in this ridiculous war was too much for her to bear. She had no guarantee that Kikyo and Kagome would come back to her, and she would have no guarantee if she asked. So she would keep one with her, as selfish as she was, in hopes that if they both didn't return, she would have one to help keep her living in this world of pain.

"Mama is right, Souta," Kagome said, gazing at her brother's hurtful eyes, disbelieving that his own family would want him to stay home. Souta just couldn't believe that this was happening, again. He needed to go with his sisters to help, he was old enough, he could take care of himself. Though he never had any training with a sword, he could learn. He wanted to help. But again he was denied and again he would have to stay behind with his mother, worrying if his sisters would return to them, worrying if his sisters were alive. That was the worse of staying behind.

"I can't believe this," Souta said angrily, turning around in a blur to head up the stairs.

"Souta…" Kagome called, but Inuyasha placed a hand against her stomach, stopping her from going after him. She gazed at him worriedly, but he just shook his head. Kagome sighed and turned to gaze at her son, the frown still on her face.

"Then let us go back to our homes. We will meet here at dawn," Inutaisho said as he rose, bringing Izayoi with him. Everyone nodded their heads and began to rise from their seats. Rin went to Sesshomaru's side as he tucked her against him and Kikyo went upstairs to try and talk to Souta. Everyone moved towards the door, and as Kagome said goodnight to everyone, deep inside she was saying her goodbyes. She didn't know if she would see them again, like this, so carefree and normal. _'Normal…'_ That word that she strained to be for so long was already out of her grasp. Her friends and family like this, coming together like old times, holding those smiles of happiness on their faces, she would cherish those moments in her heart.

As everyone filed out, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out into the darkness of the night, just outside the front door. Kira had retreated into the kitchen to cook something for her family, needing the retreat from the real world. So the two were left alone outside.

Kagome tilted her head to the side to gaze at Inuyasha with love in her eyes, Kazuki still on her hip. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and moved to kiss her, showing her how much he loved her through his kiss. When they moved apart, Kazuki giggled. "What are you laughing at, pup?" he played around, pinching the side of Kazuki's stomach, making the child laugh at his ticklish spot.

Kagome smiled at her son and then looked back at Inuyasha. "You should go home with your family."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I'm going so that I can get my Tetsaiga and clothes. But I will be back tomorrow morning."

"I know," she said with a smile, knowing that he would probably be the first one here. Inuyasha could only gaze at her for a bit longer, not wanting to leave her. Kagome bounced Kazuki up and then turned to look at him.

"Do you want to go with Otou or stay with Okaa?" she asked him, seeing her son think it over.

"Stay with Okaa," Kazuki said, burying his head against her neck, embarrassed.

Kagome giggled and then looked at Inuyasha, shrugging her shoulders. He only smiled at her and kissed her one last time, lingering against her lips a bit longer. When they pulled apart, Inuyasha told her and his son goodnight and then left for the shrine stairs. Kagome and Kazuki watched as Inuyasha walked away and then down the shrine stairs. Then the both of them went inside the house as the smell of ramen filtered through the kitchen window, making their mouth water, forgetting about the worries in the world if just for the night.

* * *

**Well, I hope this one was worth the wait. I don't know if I'm going to update my other story first or this one, I'm still contemplating. But like I usually do, you'll hear from me when I update. Now that I'm back in school I will be writing more often because I get bored here in my dorm. So you don't have to wait a month this time... hopefully... :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	15. The World As We Know It

**Author's Note: **I know. It's been 4 months since I last updated. Sorry. But I just hadn't found the inspiration to go on. But the reviews kept pouring in and I knew I had to continue on. I told you I would finish it, so I am. I just need time to figure out how I want to end it. But I think I have an idea now, when before I was blank. So hopefully you like this short one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**Chapter 15: The World As We Know It**

"Will you allow her to remain on Earth?"

The space around her seemed too crowded, and yet there was enough room to encompass so many. Midoriko stood alone on a white, circular platform in the middle of a great space. She gazed around her at the bright lights that remained in all directions. There were eight bright lights, encompassed by clouds that shone a bright yellow and white, making it unable to view the figure of the voices that were hidden by the light. Midoriko stood her ground, unafraid of what the Fates would have to tell her for her directness. She gazed around her at all the sources of lights, gazing at the clouds of the heavens for answers to her questions.

Before long, a deep male's voice spoke out, echoing throughout the empty space around them. "We will allow her freedom of choice."

Midoriko didn't want to get her hopes up too soon, knowing that the Fates had a way with playing with words.

"However…" a woman's voice said to her east, making Midoriko turn her head towards the source.

"Should she choose to end her life," another woman's voice said in the opposite direction.

"Then we will not interject upon this decision," a male said to the south.

Midoriko kept her head down, not wanting to get caught up in their voices too much. "So you will allow her to remain on Earth?" she repeated.

"It is her decision."

Midoriko didn't smile, though she was grateful. A male's voice came from the northwest and she listened.

"However, Midoriko, have you noticed that your daughter seems to have a change of heart?"

She never flinched, though she knew what they were talking about. Midoriko nodded her head, though didn't say a word.

"It is strange," a woman said, her sweet voice booming around the empty space. "Your daughter wishes to remain on Earth with the humans and yet she has so easily accepted her death."

"Do you not think it strange, Midoriko?" a male asked from behind her, the voice sounding melodic.

Midoriko nodded her head, but said nothing. When the space was encompassed in silence, there was a male's sigh in front of her.

"Then let it be done."

She felt her body become weightless, and then a bright light encompassed her until she didn't know where she was. _'Kagome…'_

* * *

Everyone waited outside of the Ise Shrine, the sun beginning its magnificent glow onto the land as it finally got its body out from beneath the land. It hovered right at the horizon, shinning its first morning rays onto the land with spectacular warmth. The streets had been silent for the early morning traffic, and entering Ise had been easier than the major cities. However, more and more cars and limos began to show up behind the group as demons and humans began to add to the group that waited at the gates of the Ise Shrine, the holiest shrine in all of Japan. Some demons were even arriving on foot as they had ran the long distance towards Ise to help one of their friends in something that would soon be the fate of the world. And they were willing to lay down their lives to help Inutaisho seek out this demon and destroy him. However, they also knew who they were giving their lives to, and it didn't bother them at all.

Kagome stood in front of the group as she looked ahead of her at the Ise Shrine. Under the archway of the entrance stood her five Brothers, all wearing their respected robes, holding their Shakujo in one hand and the Ju necklaces twisted around their other. She could tell they were ready by the look in their eyes and the determination in their body. They were erect with determination, willing to fight to the death for her, as were many of the other monks and priestesses in the shrine grounds.

"Brothers," Kagome said, opening her arms in welcome as she walked forward. Her miko robes ruffled with her steps as she closed the distance between her eldest and she embraced Monk Kiyoshi.

"My Lady," Monk Kiyoshi said, his voice holding such gentleness and fondness, as if he thought of her as his own daughter. He smiled into her hair and then they released, gazing into each others eyes with a smile, knowing full well what lay ahead of them and willing to go into it with no looking back.

"You look well, Brothers," she said, gazing at all of them to make sure that they were ready. The Brothers all wore their basic garments. Monk Kiyoshi had a white kosode with a black koromo beneath, peaking out from his chest. His kosode had green leaves embroidered with gold running from the bottom of his left leg, around towards his right shoulder. His had a white obi at his waist where she saw his ofudas tucked in and his kesa was thrown over his left shoulder and was let loose over his kimono, though there was a slit where the kimono could be seen during movements. Monk Kiyoshi's kesa had 20 rows, symbolizing his status, and in black and white, symbolizing balance in all things. Her four other Brothers all had the same kimono as they were of the same status together. They wore a black kosode with a white koromo beneath. The kosode had bamboo embroidered in gold on the front, right side and on the back left side. At their waists tied their black obi and their kesa draped over their left shoulders with no tie, just like Monk Kiyoshi's. However, the Brothers had 18 rows in brown and green, symbolizing balance in Mother Nature.

Kagome smiled at each of her Brothers, pride filling in her eyes at the sight of them, so old, yet so full of determination and an unwavering sense of honor to fight to the death with her. She heard a stir behind her and all of her Brothers' eyes went behind her. She could feel the many auras and they were all conflicting with her mind. Her Brothers were uneasy with having so many demons near them, here, at the most holiest shrine in all of Japan. This had never happened before in all of history and they were a bit against it, she could feel their rejection of all these demons here to help them. And the demons felt the same towards her Brothers. She could feel their rejection to such a pure place, already sensing their uneasiness as well at having to be here, probably fearing for their life here more than at Shikoku Island.

Turning around, Kagome saw her family at the forefront of the group, all eyes on her, waiting for her directions. This was not their territory and they were waiting for her to tell them something. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha and a smile lit her face. He gazed at her with love in his eyes, in the middle of all this tension, and she felt relief.

Seeing her family, all dressed in the same attire she had seen them in last time only brought a sense of pride in her for them. The Takahashi family wore their family's white kimono, bearing the purple crescent moon against their chest above their heart. Inutaisho's kimono had navy, gold and red as it swirled in designs, while Inuyasha only had red and Sesshomaru had navy and gold. Inuyasha was the only one who wore a red hakama while his family wore the same white to match their kimono. They all had swords tied to their waists, looking the every bit dangerous with the armors that they wore like vests against their chests. Only Inuyasha didn't have an armor, as he had told her once that he hadn't slain a dragon yet in order to get the bones to create one of the armors that his father and brother has. However, Inuyasha still looked like a formidable opponent to her, armor or not, he had his own. Lying against Inuyasha's chest was the necklace that she had made him. His Magatama looked like it fit him so perfectly, and she had made sure on their way here that she bless the necklace again to strengthen the spells she had placed on it.

The Takamiya family remained to the Takahashi's right, standing together with Koga on his father's left and Kazuko on Ichiro's right. They all had on leather pants with different color kimonos draping over, but they all bore their family's symbol on the back, a wolf. Koga's kimono was black with his symbol in blue, Kazuko's kimono was white with her symbol in red and Ichiro's kimono was black with his symbol in white. Koga and Ichiro both wore the white, bone armor that Ichiro had made with his own hands as it fitted perfectly against their chests, molding with their bodies to look like a second skin. The men had their hairs tied with a cloth at the nape of their necks while Kazuko had braided her long hair. They had their own katanas and daggers tied at their waists, prepared to use any one of them at any time. Ayame was at Koga's side as well, her figure seeming small compared to all of the men around her. She had her rich, red hair in a thick braid behind her as her green eyes glowed bright with excitement, much like Ayame. She had on black leather pants and a dark green kimono over. Her obi was white, tying the same weapons as Koga and his family at her waist.

The Taijiya's stood next to the Takahashi's left, all wearing the same family clothing as well that she recognized from before. The demon slayers that they were, they stood up to their name clearly, just from their clothing. They all had black, leather pants and black, leather long sleeve jackets. However, Sango had dark pink edges, Hideaki had silver and Amaya had dark green along the edges as well, all having their own distinct colors. Sango's Hiraikotsu was slung against her back, the weapon bringing a smile to her face, a bit of fond memories for Kagome. Hideaki and Amaya had their katanas tied against their waist, one on both side, and Hideaki had his Kusarigama behind his back as his most formidable weapon. The women had their hairs in a high ponytail while Hideaki tied his at the base of his neck. Miroku stood next to Sango's side, looking like a monk amongst the warriors. His kimono consisted of a deep shade of violet and black for his kosode and his koromo was black beneath. She could see he too had ofudas tied at his waist, and probably more in his robes, as were every monk and priestess' secrets.

Kagome nodded her head towards everyone, satisfied with their appearance and auras. They were ready to fight. Even the demons that had arrived were all dressed according to whom they fought for, all demon lords wearing their distinct colors or armors to tell each group of demons apart. She noticed demons from neko to bat, and from rat to lizard. They had all come to help, and she would treat them with comradeship.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, seeking the eyes of everyone, human and demon alike, as they all nodded their heads. Kagome turned back around to face her Brothers and saw that something was wrong. She could feel it in their aura and saw it in their face, but it wasn't an imminent threat.

"Is something wrong, Brothers?" she asked, wondering why they were so distressed.

Monk Kiyoshi was the first to speak, willing to take the blame for them all. "We are reluctant to bring in so many demons, My Lady," he admitted.

Kagome's face was serene, though her voice held the anger and authority. "Are you going against my wishes, then?"

Monk Kiyoshi merely shook his head, still standing firm in the line that he and his Brothers made under the archway of Ise Shrine. "No, My Lady. You know demons are not allowed in such a sacred place..."

Kagome raised her hand and her Brother quieted. She was in no mood to argue, plus she had no time. "Although I do understand your concern, Brother, it is not your call to make." Kagome brought her hand back to her side and turned to view the demons behind her. "So long as there is no deceit in their hearts and in their intentions…" she said, pausing so that the demons understood how hard it was for her and everyone else here, to accept demons into their holy shrine. She turned back towards her Brothers with a smile that showed her complete faith in these demons. "Then I will accept these demons into my home."

That said, the Brothers bowed as Kagome walked forward, making the group behind her follow in the process. Kagome followed her Brothers as they began to walk along the bridges that would lead to the Naiku Shrine. She looked around her, drawing in the serenity and peacefulness of the forest and Mother Nature. This was her beloved home, and she prayed that these demons would respect her drastic offering of allowing them through with a safe passage. It has never been done before, as the holiness of the shrine and its protectors would usually ward off the demons. Just one step onto this holy land and its peacefulness will swamp you in its purity. Kagome glanced behind her to see the Takahashis leading the way as the group followed behind on the narrow bridges. She smiled as her eyes clashed with Inuyasha and he smiled back, encouraging her to move forward.

As the group approached the archway of the Naiku Shrine, Kagome noticed all of the priestesses and monks finely dressed in their respected robes as they all stood in the clearing of the shrine grounds. The monks were all dressed in the burgundy robes with a red kesa slung over their left shoulder and wrapped around the waist. The priestesses all dressed in the red and white miko robes, like hers. And for some odd reason, their eyes darted to the Shikon no Tama at her chest and she saw relief in their eyes. Kagome smiled to herself. _'Worrying about the jewel even when it's in my hands…'_ she thought.

"Have you made all preparations?" Monk Kiyoshi asked to no one in particular as their group waited in the middle of the monks that were crowded in rows on their left and the priestesses that were on the right.

The monks bowed their heads when Monk Kiyoshi stayed gazing at them. "Yes, Brother Kiyoshi," one monk said. "We are ready."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded, pleased at their selfless sacrifice, and then gazed ahead at the bridge at the end of the shrine grounds that would connect the Naiku to the Geku. He carried on the group, listening as the others followed behind him. Now, the priestesses and monks were in front of Kagome and the demons, following the Five Monks as they all made their journey to the Geku Shrine. Kagome felt awkward surrounded by such totally opposite sides in front and in the back of her, and yet she felt strangely at peace, both at the same time. It was a strange feeling, nothing like she felt before, but she knew that here, for once, with both sides who is known to clash on instinct, are coming together to fight for one purpose. And for this reason, Kagome was willing to lay down her life for all of these people who chose to fight for the future of everyone.

As the bridges creaked beneath the weight of the traveling group, they began to descend deeper into the Ise Shrine. Inuyasha suddenly felt lighter all of a sudden, like the aura from the shrine had just disappeared. He blinked through his confusion, looking to his father and brother to see that they too were wondering what had happened. He looked a few feet ahead of him at Kagome's back.

"Kagome?" he called, wondering if she knew what was going on.

Kagome turned around, gazing at Inuyasha with a smile only he can bring. "Yes?" Her eyes averted to several of the other demons behind him but then remained back on Inuyasha.

"What happened just now? It felt like the air changed?" he asked, wondering why the aura that had been seeping into his pores was now gone. All discomfort.

Kagome smiled, gazing at all the other demons walking behind her to see their eyes watching her with patience as to her answer. They all felt the sudden shift in air and now they felt no discomfort at all when they had been feeling it before because of such purity here in the Ise Shrine. Kagome turned around, continuing to follow her Brothers forward as her eyes gazed around at the trees and streams around her.

"I placed up a barrier around us. It will protect you from the Naiku Shrine's aura." Kagome smiled as she heard birds chirping around her, cleansing her soul. "The Naiku Shrine is even more pure and untainted than the Geku Shrine. Its nature lies within the land and its guardians, and we take care of the Naiku and the Kamis that are praised there."

Inutaisho smiled to himself at Kagome's tone of voice, hearing the woman who had been brought up to be the High Priestess. Though he knew that was the woman who had been stripped bare, he knew that was the woman who fought for everything she believed in and loved. Inutaisho gazed around at the beautiful land as they continued along the creaking bridges. The demons behind him were quiet and thoughtful as they followed him, but none would voice their opinions or questions. He had their trust and he didn't take that for granted. But they were all giving Kagome their trust and loyalty, and she wasn't about to throw it all away.

The Naiku Shrine loomed up ahead like the sun peeking through the trees ahead of them. As the Five Brothers entered the Naiku Shrine, they gazed at the monks and priestesses that awaited them here. Though there were a lot less monks and priestesses in the Naiku than in the Geku, they were all wearing the same clothing and ready just as everyone one else. The Five Brothers went to the small group ahead of them in the opening and stopped, waiting for the last of the demons to gather near.

Monk Kiyoshi turned around to view the group behind him and his eyes searched for his Priestess. "My Lady?" he called out. The monks and priestesses all parted to let Kagome pass through. He smiled once he saw her and he reached out his hand for her to place her own in his. Kagome smiled at him and placed her hand in his, allowing him to bring her to his side. "We are ready to fight for you, My Lady. We are your Children. We are your Servants. We will go into battle with you and lay down our lives for your own."

Suddenly there was a stir in the crowd as the monks and priestesses began to shuffle their robes. Kagome smiled, gazing into her Brother's wise eyes smiling back, as everyone around her went to their knees. It was like a ritual to them, they did it so smoothly and gracefully that no other could compare. Their hands went out in front of them and their heads went to the ground, as they had always done to her before when they couldn't look upon her. But Kagome only had eyes for her eldest Brothers. With one encouraging smile, Monk Kiyoshi released her hand and went to the ground, his Brothers following his moves. Kagome could only stare at her Brothers' bowed heads and smiled, tears coming to her eyes at their trust and complete faith in her. She would keep them safe. She would make sure they would see the last days of their lives, not on the battlefield, but here in the safety and serenity of the Naiku Shrine. Feeling so overwhelmed, Kagome turned to see the demons all staring at the scene in front of them, and her eyes clashed with Inuyasha's. She immediately felt his warmth jolt through her bones and she smiled at him, thankful that she had him, thankful that he was here. Her happiness shone through her eyes and Inuyasha could only smile back at her, seeing Kagome so happy and alive.

"Rise to your feet, my children," Kagome said slowly, turning her eyes from Inuyasha as she gazed back down at her eldest's head. "I will take you into my body and you will become my shield. Allow me to be your blood. I will bleed for you, I will protect you, and I will see to your future with my own hands." As the monks and priestesses rose to their feet, smiles lit their faces at Kagome's words. They were ready. They had her blessing and whatever may come, they would gladly embrace death for her.

"Prepare the horses."

Everyone began to move towards the inner shrine as Kagome wanted, where the horses waited. The Five Brothers remained behind with the rest of the group as Kagome smiled at her eldest.

"I have need of some time alone."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head in understanding and placed his hands within the sleeves of his koromo. "We will busy ourselves with the preparations." He watched as Kagome nodded her head and then turned from him.

Kagome walked towards the group, gazing at Inutaisho as she approached him. "Papa, it's best if you go with my Brothers. They will take you to where we will be departing the shrine grounds. They will protect you from the aura of the Naiku." Inutaisho nodded his head in understanding and gazed up above Kagome to see the eyes of Monk Kiyoshi staring at him, waiting. Kagome then turned towards Inuyasha and smiled lovingly, her eyes showing her excitement and glee.

She reached out her hand for him to take, which Inuyasha took with a smile. "I want to show you something," she nearly whispered to him. Inuyasha nodded his head and the two began to walk away from the group. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand in reassurance, looking up to see that he was gazing down at her with love. She smiled and then looked ahead.

The Naiku was quiet, knowing that it will be left alone after so long of always having someone with it. It would weep when they left, but the animals would keep it company. The two walked deep into the shrine grounds, passing by shrine houses that would once in a while push at Inuyasha's demonic aura, suffocating it, but then Kagome quickly took that discomfort away for him. Their footsteps creaked on the wooden floors as they made their way towards the Garden of Naiku, entering onto the grassy beds and enveloping them in the small amount of shade given by the growing trees that had been planted. Flowers were already growing on the ground or on the trees where moss provided moisture.

Inuyasha was amazed at the beauty of this garden. Though he thought that his mother's garden was beautiful, had and always will be, this garden was even more beautiful. There was something about it that seeped into his soul and made him feel… peaceful. He could feel a smile creep onto his face and knew it was because he felt so happy and serene. This garden was definitely beautiful in its own.

"Where are we going?" he asked, gazing down to see Kagome's face still lit with a smile. He could stare at her forever and never get sick of seeing her beautiful eyes or wonderful smile. He watched her as she continued to look ahead as to where they were going.

"You'll see," Kagome said, happiness spilling from her. She couldn't contain her anxiety. Inuyasha was here. He was in her home. For the first, and probably only time, Inuyasha would be able to see the things she loved, the things she cared for and protected. He would see her past, the way she was brought up, the things she came to depend on when her world was crashing down around her. He would see her.

The two came upon a small pond where underground water filled it. The edges of the small pond were encompassed with grass, with no elevation of the earth, meaning that this pond was never used. It was undisturbed and had been like that for years. As Kagome stopped at the edge of the pond, she released Inuyasha's hand and went to her knees. He gazed down at her head, watching as she reached into the pond and dipped her hands in the water. He heard her exhale a sigh and he smirked, knowing that this must be a big thing for Kagome. He gazed into the water, seeing his reflection on the surface but darkness deep within the pond where it must go deep in the earth. It seemed big enough to fit a few people inside, but he wondered if they ever swam in it.

Kagome swirled her hands around a bit in the water, marveling at its coolness and the memories that came to her mind. "I was reborn here," she said out of the silence, startling Inuyasha at the importance of why she had brought him here. Kagome smiled at the water, seeing the clarity of the pond, wiping her hands on her kimono. "My Brothers were the ones who retrieved me from the water." She remembered when she had been told from her mother that she would have another chance at life. She had blacked out after staring at her mother's disappearing face in the Maboroshi Kokudo. And when she had opened her eyes, she had been in her shrine house, here, in the Naiku. From there on, her life had changed in more ways than one. She heard movement next to her and gazed up to see Inuyasha crouching down next to her. She gazed into his golden eyes, smiling to see he was happy.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Kagome," he said, moving to kiss her deeply. Kagome smiled into the kiss and brought a hand up to his cheek, brushing her thumb along its smoothness. Inuyasha moved back and smiled at her, making Kagome blush. She turned from him to gaze into the water one last time. Then they both rose to their feet and she offered him her hand again.

The two began to make their way out of the Garden of Naiku, Inuyasha allowing Kagome to lead him wherever she pleased. He could feel her happiness radiating from her and wondered what was causing that, but decided not to ask. Kagome seemed content on where they were going, their footsteps making the only sound around them. They walked around the shrine houses, getting from one point to another, though it looked like they were walking in circles from the similarity in the shrine houses. And finally they came to an opening that had Inuyasha's full attention as he gazed at the white landscape with wonder and awe.

In the middle of the field of white pebbles was a lone shrine house. It was different from the others, the color of the walls around the house a different shade of brown compared to the others. And the four trees in each of the corners of the white field added their green into the mix, though the trees were not in bloom. Inuyasha felt himself walking forward as Kagome pulled him along, but his eyes remained roaming around this small opening in the midst of all these shrines. It seemed like this one shrine was aloft, and yet protected in the middle of the shrine houses. This one was different. Inuyasha gazed at the back of Kagome's head as their feet crushed along the white pebbles until they stepped up onto the stairs leading to the shoji door. Kagome slid the shoji open, the light from the morning sun spilling into the shrine house.

Inuyasha stepped in and he immediately knew whose shrine house this was. _'Kagome?'_ Her scent was everywhere, and his eyes fell to the futon that lay near the left window. He frowned, seeing just a futon with a thin, cotton blanket. He shrugged his hand out of Kagome's and she let go, letting him roam around her home. He took in everything, from the emptiness of drawers to the piles of scrolls that remained on the tables near the opposite side of the room. He made his way towards them, noticing the candles that lay scattered along the table to offer light in the darkest of night. Inuyasha gazed at the scrolls and then turned to look at some books that remained on the table. There was nothing here that was happy. Nothing that he knew Kagome to be. Was this the side of her that she hid from him? So foreign and so unlike the Kagome he knew.

"You do not like it." Her voice startled him as Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing right behind him with a frown on her face, displeased that he was displeased. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, it's not that." He sighed and walked towards the right window, putting some space between them. He couldn't tell her that this place was awful, that it wasn't anything like her. But this was where she lived for her early life, and this was who she was.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha's fleeing figure, wondering why he was so upset. "Inuyasha? I… don't understand why you're so mad."

"I'm not mad," he said sternly, making Kagome clasp her hands in front of her. She waited for him to continue, though it troubled her to think of what could be bothering him. Then, Inuyasha sighed and his head went down as he placed one hand on the wall next to the window. "It's just… this isn't the you I know, Kagome."

Kagome slowly made her way towards him, knowing what he meant and fully intending on explaining to him as best she could. She reached his side and placed her hands on his drooping arm at his side. He still wouldn't look at her as his silver hair hid his eyes from her. Kagome frowned, biting her bottom lip at his genuine sadness of this.

"There's nothing in here that I know is you. There's barely any color in here. How can this be where you live if there's nothing of you here?" he asked, more to himself. He was just mumbling, trying to make sense of all this, but Kagome's hands were working on his shoulder and arm, trying to reassure him.

"This is where I have lived since I was five years old. And yes, this is my home." Kagome smiled and turned from him, gazing at the room around her. "Every night, I would come back to this house and be grateful that I had it." She turned around to see Inuyasha's confused eyes gazing at her, wondering what she saw in this place. Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "This was my retreat from the world outside this house. I would come here to remember my family, to tell myself that they were waiting for me and that I would be able to see them again."

Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha, catching his face with her hands and capturing his eyes with her own. "You have to remember that this is the other side of me, Inu. The side that you have rarely seen because I won't allow you to see it."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked, twisting his head out of her hands so that he was now standing up on his own, gazing down at her with anger. "Why are you hiding yourself from me?"

Kagome frowned and turned her eyes from him, hurt at his words. She rubbed her arms, holding them close against her body, hoping they could protect her secrets. "This is a side of me that I must keep locked away, Inu. It is not a life I am willing to happily tell all…"

"Not all, Kagome. Me," he said, wanting her to look at him but Kagome just wouldn't. He could feel her confusion and sadness, but he needed to know why she was showing these things to him if he wasn't going to get the complete answer.

"I know, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed heavily and gazed back at Inuyasha, his saddened and hurt eyes striking her soul. "I brought you here because I wanted to show you how I had grown up, and the place that I love so much." She willed him to understand. "I know you don't see it, but within every space in this room, I have filled it with happiness and sadness. No one lives a perfect life, and I definitely didn't have it here when I grew up. But I made the most of what I had, and thanks to my five Brothers, they helped me keep a small piece of my childhood while I was studying the miko arts." Kagome turned from him and walked towards the middle of the room, gazing down at the futon. A small, sad smile lit her face as another memory hit her. "This was where I gave birth to Kazuki."

Kagome could nearly feel the sudden change in the air between them. She felt his aura mix with grief, sadness, anger, confusion. All of it felt like it would make him explode but she didn't want to turn to look at him, in fear. She feared his eyes would tear at her soul, and already bringing up the past was tearing at her. She couldn't handle Inuyasha digging more into her past.

Inuyasha walked up towards Kagome, his eyes at the back of her head, boring into her. "Why here, Kagome? Why?" he asked, he needed to know. He didn't like this place, the fact that Kagome had been hidden away from the world, aloof in her own world. He didn't like the way this room was hers, how gloomy and empty this room was for her while she was growing up. So why would she give birth in here?

Kagome sighed, knowing that Inuyasha needed to know. She would tell him, of course, but she knew that he wouldn't understand. "Inuyasha… there are some things that you just wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he challenged.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with him, seeing his angry eyes stare down at her. She turned her head from him, her own anger and stubbornness starting to feed from his. "This is my home."

"Well so is your family shrine."

"No, this is my true home." Kagome gazed up to see Inuyasha's face in confusion, but he wasn't angry, which she was thankful for. He was willing to listen to her explanation. "Inuyasha… I will never be able to fully enter your world… never." Kagome sighed sadly and turned around, walking a bit away from him to give them some space. "I've tried to live in that world, to walk like other people and not be reminded of who I truly am, of waking up every morning and being reminded of my duties. I mean… come on, who wakes up before dawn to meditate?" she asked him, gazing at him with humor in her eyes, though she felt like it was a weak effort. Kagome frowned and her gaze fell from him. "This is the only place I truly feel like I belong. That's why this is my refuge, this is my home. As much as it looks barren and gloomy, this house is not where I spent most of my time. My home here is the shrine, the whole of Ise Shrine. That is my home, and it is beautiful and it nurtures my soul."

Kagome took a deep breath, drawing the fresh air of the Naiku into her lungs. "Do you feel that, Inu? It is complete serenity. The air here is fresh, the land here is new and the animals here are happy. There is no development here, no cars polluting the air and no humans to disturb the land. It is utterly serene." Kagome closed her eyes, listening to nothing that was around her. She felt at peace even though Inuyasha was still gazing at her. When she opened her eyes, there was happiness in them, as if her anger from Inuyasha had disappeared.

Turning around, Kagome gazed at Inuyasha and moved towards him with a smile. "I wanted to show you my home. I want you to see how I once lived." Inuyasha frowned as Kagome grabbed his hands with her own, her eyes showing him the happiness that she was feeling. But he couldn't quite grasp it all. "I'm so happy that you're here, Inu, in my home. This place that means so much to me… now I can share it with you when I thought that I could never bring you here."

Inuyasha smiled then, understanding her happiness and happy to be here too. He was glad that she could show him around, no matter how strange it all seemed to him. He realized that he would never be able to understand this life that she had, never understand the things she had to go through. But what he did know was that this place meant a lot to Kagome, and he was willing to embrace it as much as she did if it made her happy. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hands, seeing her happiness.

"Then, I'm glad that you could show me this, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and kissed him, showing him how much his words meant to her. When they parted, she urged him out of the shrine house, both coming into the sunlight together. She closed the shoji behind them and then they descended the stairs to head back to the enclosing shrine houses.

"I want to show you one last thing," Kagome said, gazing at Inuyasha with love and excitement in her eyes. He could tell that this meant a lot to her, so he smiled and followed her lead as they went back towards the shrine houses, their footsteps creaking beneath them. They came to an opening in the shrine houses as pillars sprung up from the stone ground, creating illusions of silhouettes against the ground. They walked down from the wooden floors, stepping on the last step and entered the grey, stoned ground. At once Inuyasha felt a pulse run right through him as if he had been electrocuted. He blinked and gazed around, wondering if he had gone through a barrier of some sort, but it felt it from his feet. He followed Kagome, staying close to her, wondering where she was taking him. The shadows from the pillars engulfed him one at a time as they blocked the rising sun's rays and tilted at an elongated angle. In front of them was a small temple of some sort made of stone. It was in the formation of a house, but the door was modernized compared to all of the other shrine houses here. It was double doors made of chrysanthemum wood from the forest that erupted up behind it, dominating the temple with a natural feeling. The two walked up the stairs as the temple was quite a few feet above ground. It seemed like a temple meant for praying and worshiping something.

Kagome stopped as they walked towards the door and her hands flew in the air in some kind of pattern, her graceful hands doing magic of its own. Inuyasha saw the air stir and he felt it, the power that surged forward as if something had been opened. He felt something pushing him back and he had to stop himself from calling out to Kagome to ask her what this power was. Kagome opened the double doors, pushing them in, the doors flying open easily as if they didn't weigh a ton.

And then he felt it. Such strong spiritual energy pushing against his chest, sending him back out the door but Inuyasha stood his ground. Kagome walked in and he tried to follow, but it felt like he was walking through quicksand and he nearly growled at the force of this energy working against him. Even Tetsaiga at his waist pulsed through his veins, sensing the threat and wanting to help him. At once Kagome turned around and her eyes flew to his.

Anger rolled off of her as Kagome walked back towards Inuyasha, her eyes blazing in fire. "You promised me," she whispered, her voice straining to stay in control as her hands came up to touch Inuyasha's face gently. "You allowed him entrance."

At once the force that he had been fighting was gone and Inuyasha nearly fell onto Kagome, making them take a few steps into the room at the force of him trying to fight against the power. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, confusion in his eyes.

"What was that about?" he asked, feeling like he could breath again, and he felt like he could relax. A little.

Kagome sighed, a frown on her face as concern shown in her eyes, all anger gone. "This temple is dedicated to the Sun Goddess Amaterasu Omikami. It is her who Japan worships when they journey here. She is the guardian of Japan." Her eyes were gentle as she spoke about the goddess. She placed her hands on his chest, making sure that he was unharmed from the Goddess' wrath. "She promised me she would permit you entrance into her home. I had asked her this rising and she had allowed you entrance, but somehow must have wanted to cause you pain before you entered." She was angry that the Goddess would have played tricks like that to Inuyasha, but she couldn't be so mad with her. This was a Goddess' home and for a demon to enter… not even the monks and priestesses were allowed to enter. Only one priestess, a virgin to keep the purity, was allowed to remain in this temple from morning to night, keeping vigil over the precious treasures in here. Only she and her Brothers were allowed to journey in and out without restrictions. But for a demon to touch this holy ground was something that Kagome had to explain to the Goddess of why it was really important she allowed Inuyasha entrance. The Goddess did give in only because Kagome had already suffered so much on behalf of Japan. And had promised the Goddess something in return.

"Come," Kagome beckoned, a smile on her face as she forgot about what happened earlier on in the day. "I want to show you why I was put in charge of this shrine to begin with." Kagome's hand was already pulling Inuyasha with her towards the other end of the temple. Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard footsteps to his right. He gazed at a woman entering from a small room, frozen in the doorway at the sight she saw before her. Kagome, too, had turned her head to look at the priestess, the woman's eyes frightened and shocked. She paid no heed to the woman as she continued towards the three relics on their own respected pedestals.

Naiku's most sacred treasures in all of Japan. Three of the Imperial Family's possessions lay in front of their eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome stopped to take in the artifacts. The Naiku was the protector of these three sacred treasures: the curved jewels, the sacred sword and the sacred mirror. On the pedestal to the left was the sacred sword, none other but the Kusanagi, the holiest sword in all of Japan that Kagome wielded and commanded. The white blade in all of its rareness gleamed without the sun's help as it remained in the shadows of the temple, away from the light. Held up by a wooden stand to support the sword's hilt and blade, the Kusanagi rested so peacefully on its pedestal. The curved jewels remained on the right, covered in a sewn pouch from preying eyes. And in the middle was the famous sacred mirror that belonged to the Imperial Family. The sacred mirror was shrouded by a brocade bag, covered from the eyes of the world.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, watching his reaction as he gazed at the three famous artifacts. "These are the three national treasures of Japan, given to the Naiku Shrine for protection. The most famous is the sacred mirror," she said, nudging towards the mirror on the pedestal, "that many know about. No one is supposed to gaze at the mirror but the Imperial family. This is their duty, to guard these three artifacts in this shrine."

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome, forgetting about those three important jewels of Japan in front of him as if he could care less. "Then why did you come here? Why do you have to guard them if it's their duty?"

Kagome sighed and put her head down, walking slowly away from him. She gazed up to see the priestesses still in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her and head down to wait for instructions. "You may leave," she said, waving her hand to dismiss the woman. The priestess bowed at the waist and turned around, closing the shoji doors behind her. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha, seeing his body so large in the temple around them, though there was much empty space.

"The Imperial Family is meant to protect these jewels and the Ise Shrine. However, since my birth, I have been in charge of it." Kagome smiled, mostly to herself as she found humor in her birth. "You see, when I was born, my mother, Midoriko, knew that I would be needed here. So she had contacted the Five Brothers of the Naiku Shrine in their dreams. That was the first time they had ever met my mother and they were told of my birth and my duty to this shrine in the future. So they were told to wait until my fifth birthday and they were to go to Tokyo to get me and bring me here to start with my training."

"What about the Imperial Family?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what the Imperial Family had to say about this young girl who would be in charge of their family's treasures.

"Well… they weren't too happy about it," she said with a small smile. "But could you blame them? My mother knew that my priestess abilities would be greater than any of the Imperial Family's and I would be a more formidable opponent should anything threaten the jewels. So I was put in charge without any interjection." Kagome sighed and glanced towards the door. "That priestess is the only one allowed to remain in here throughout the day, cleaning up the temple and keeping an eye on the jewels. She is the next respected member of the Imperial Family to guard the jewels and the shrine." Her eyes darted back to Inuyasha. "The family respects me and would never turn against me, for they know of my abilities and powers. But I sense their dislike and anger towards me for breaking the tradition that was laid down for years. The Imperial Family has always taken care of the Ise Shrine and the three jewels." Kagome shrugged and walked back towards him, grabbing his hands in her own and gazing into his beautiful, golden eyes. "I wanted to show you why I was brought here… why it is so important to me."

Inuyasha frowned, knowing what Kagome wanted from him but unsure if he could give it to her. She was waiting for his understanding, for his okay in the fact that she had left him when they were children because of these three jewels. Because of this shrine. Because of her duty to so many people. She wanted his understanding, and though it was a long time, Inuyasha still felt the separation between them. He loved her to death, and these damn duties of hers would always tear a rift between them so long as she had to keep coming back to this place to protect it.

"Kagome…" he said tenderly, wanting her to understand. He squeezed her hands and smiled at her encouragingly. "I…"

"My Lady…" The double doors were opening as Monk Kenshin walked a few steps in. "We are ready. Everyone is prepared to leave."

Kagome frowned as they both continued to look at each other. She sighed and turned towards the door, leaving Inuyasha's hands to fall to his sides. "Then let us leave." Monk Kenshin nodded his head and turned to walk out, knowing that she would follow. Kagome went to retrieve the Kusanagi from the pedestal and tied it to her waist with her obi. She and Inuyasha both began to walk towards the door, the two heading into the sunlight as the morning sun began to creep higher into the sky.

As the door closed behind them, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand before she descended the stairs and turned her around to face him. Her wide eyes gazed at him with wonder. "Kagome… you know how much I love you," he said, seeing her eyes glaze over with love. "And no matter what happens, whether it is because of your destiny or just fate itself, I will always love you. Nothing can stop that. Nothing will ever get between us."

Kagome felt her eyes sting with the need to cry. Inuyasha's words hit her and she felt his love and devotion towards her. No matter how much she had left him alone, he seemed to still want her. He still wanted to love her with everything he was even though she threw his love down so many times. But she loved him just as much as he loved her, maybe more, and nothing would ever stop their love for each other. Even if she had to leave him once again after this was all over, she would still love him in the afterlife and wish that he remain happy, even if it is with her sister. At least he was happy.

The two shared a brief kiss, filling each other with the other's love, and then descended the stairs hand in hand, prepared to take on the evil that threatened the world. Kagome took them back through the shrine houses, letting the silence wash their souls clean while they remained in this pure place. She was grateful to the Gods for allowing Inuyasha and the others entrance. Though the demons had to remain with her Brothers so that they will be protected, they were still walking on this sacred earth. And Inuyasha was allowed to enter the Sun Goddess' home. Kagome was grateful and if her days were to be cut short, she would forever remember this gift from the Gods.

The two finally spotted the others as they came to an opening behind all the shrine houses. They were in the back of the Naiku where the trees departed to show a trail that led into the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha went towards the group as some of the mikos and monks began to mount their horses now that their Priestess was here.

"Everything is prepared," Monk Kiyoshi said as Monk Kenshin joined the Brothers behind him after fetching Kagome. "We should leave now. If we take the shadows of the forest, we will get to the shore by sundown." Kagome nodded her head as she walked through the group, seeing the many horses that they had thanks to the city. The priestesses and monks would ride, two to a horse, while the demons would run besides them.

Kagome smiled as more began to mount their horses. Demons working together with priestesses and monks. It brought a smile to her face and peace to her heart. Though they did have their differences and hostility, it showed that the two sides could come together in a time of need and work as one, no matter the differences. Kagome gazed at the demons as they chatted or checked their weapons, all bearing different marks of their demonic blood coursing through their veins. All looked different, yet with their differences, they were all similar in appearance in that they were demons. Demons who would risk their lives for this one purpose, in helping her defeat Raige. She didn't ask for their help. She didn't want their help, she could, and should, do this on her own. But her family was her heart and she to them, and they were not about to let her go and fight this battle alone.

As everyone mounted their horses, Kagome went to hers. She had a male, a stallion, with a rich chocolate coat and a white spot on its forehead. Inuyasha followed right behind her and helped her up as she got comfortable on the saddle, placing her feet in the stirrups and grabbing onto the reins. The horse moved around, getting used to her weight, and she gazed down at the demons.

"I want to thank you all for assisting me." Her eyes roamed onto all of the demons, making sure that they all knew she was addressing them all. "I know you have no knowledge of me, and yet you would willingly help Inutaisho in helping me get through this… war that Raige is starting. And I would like to thank you for offering your strength in this."

A demon stepped forward dressed in a black leather jacket and a black pants. His dark hair was tied in a braid streaming down his back and his eyes were a rich red. His gaze intensified when she met his eyes and as she felt his aura, she knew he was an ancient demon. "I will say this, miko. You are definitely not someone I would willingly lay down my life for, but in a situation like this, I have been shown that you are a force to be reckoned with. I have great respect for your strength, as I have seen that those three years back when you defeated Kano Mitsuhada. That alone was a great feat. And therefore, I will aid you in this war because of my respect for you."

Inutaisho arched his eyebrow as he gazed at the demon, but he said nothing. He knew that some of these demons were a bit hesitant to offer their hands to a miko, the High Priestess at that, because they feared her powers and her intentions. They were skeptical if she would turn against them in the end, after she was through with them, but he assured them that Kagome would not do that. Inutaisho still knew that these demons owed him, and yet some heard word and would offer their assistance without asking. And he was grateful to all of them.

Kagome smiled as the demon moved back in the crowd of demons. "Then I thank you for your respect. And know this…" she said, moving the horse around as it began to fret. "Raige may have some demons whom you know of, whom some of you may have fought beside in the past. He was able to ally himself with many demons in Japan and you are bound to fight against some of those you know. But I trust you to make your own choices when it comes down to it. Just know that the Shikon no Tama will not fall into the hands of demons so long as I breathe." It was a threat to her enemies as well as to them, and the demons knew it. Should they choose to change sides in the end, she would not hesitate to kill them to protect the jewel.

Kagome brought her horse to the front of the group where her Brothers were waiting on their horses. She looked around at the big group and then out towards the darkness of the forest where the sun began to spill into the treetops. With a tap of her ankles against the sides of the horse, the group was off to Shikoku Island as the huge group gave way to the crying horses as they sprinted into the forest.

* * *

Out in the distance, the sun began to set, settling along the horizon like a huge ball of fire. Raige smirked, the sun's rays igniting his hair, as he stood alone on the cliff overlooking Honshu island in the distance. He could feel her in the distance. She was here. She was coming. And she would be his. Raige could feel his body tingling with excitement at what was to come this evening. His desire for power was little compared to his desire for that one woman that was separated by him from the sea.

With a leap, Raige fell through the air, his clothes ruffling behind him. He landed on a branch of a tree and raced along the treetops, heading towards the shore of Shikoku Island. The land was a blur to him, nothing catching his attention as he didn't really care about anything else but getting to that shore and greeting his future mate. Raige raced along the trees, the creaking of the branches and the scurrying of the birds the only sign of his presence.

The tan shoreline came into view and he raced towards the demons that waited along the shore. He leapt into the air as the tree-line stopped and he landed near the group of demons as his feet dug into the sand. He strode towards the general of this group, his eyes going over the demons sitting around or talking to each other to pass the time. Some were dueling for the enjoyment while others laid around and waited. He couldn't blame them. This was boring.

"Raige." The general acknowledged him but kept his back towards him, gazing out at the main island. "I believe you came here to warn us of the enemy's approach."

Raige held in the urge to show this general exactly who he was dealing with, and to never turn his back on him again, but he held back. Little did they all know, no one would be able to defeat Kagome but him, so they all could try and gain possession of the Shikon no Tama, which was the only reason why they were here to begin with.

"Actually, General," Raige said, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the demon, "I came to greet our enemy." The General turned his head to gaze at Raige, the demon just a few inches taller than him, though he was not intimidated by the Inu-Taiyoukai. He merely dismissed Raige and kept staring out at the shoreline of Honshu.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked Raige.

Raige cocked his eyebrow, a smirk flirting his face. It was getting harder to control his demon now that this idiot was playing with his status more than he should. Even if he was used to being 'general' of this particular group of demons, he needed to know his place among the world. These demons must treat him like a God for this idiot to feel so superior.

"You should be more worried about yourself."

The General smirked, his eyes watching the coast. "I do not fear mikos, nor do I fear young demons who do not know their place in this world."

A growl sounded from Raige's chest as his anger now took hold of him. His sapphire eyes went to the General's, seeing the brown orbs gazing at him as well. He tilted his head to the side, baring his teeth. "Would you care to show me?" At this, the demons began to stir as they heard his threat and came to protect their leader. The demons began to crowd close, all stopping their movement and muttering as they waited for Raige's move, weapons ready. Raige inwardly laughed, thinking how pathetic this group of demons actually was.

The General held up his hand and turned his head so that he was gazing back out over the sea, unafraid of Raige's anger. "No sense in wasting energy, Raige. You are going to need it." A hand whipped out, catching him off guard as Raige clutched his neck in a tight grip, squeezing the air out of him and cutting off any circulation. He gasped for air, the demons rushing to his aid but were all forced back by a huge burst of energy that came from Raige. The General gazed around him in horror as his men were all lying on the sand, a good distance away from him, all trying to get to their feet after the attack.

"You see, General," Raige said, black fury leaking from his voice as his eyes went from red to sapphire, his control slipping. "I do not like to be threatened, nor do I like to be felt inferior. And yet you seemed to be able to do both at once to me." Raige snarled, squeezing harder, watching the General's eyes bulge. He kept pressure on the demon's throat until he felt like the demon had learned his lesson, and then released his hold.

The General fell to his knees gasping for air, clutching at his neck for dear life where bruises began to form. His eyes burned on Raige with revenge. "You…"

Raige turned and walked away, anger seething through his pores. These demons that he had called, they knew nothing of him, which was why they were so foolishly starting to get the courage to stand up to him. Which was a bad idea. He left the General on his knees in the sand as he headed back towards the mountains. Kagome would have some explaining to do as his anger was now directed at her. Behind him, he could feel a huge demonic energy with her aura, meaning that she had called demons for help. That only enraged him more. Because now he would have to get through the demons she had on her side in order to get his prize. But not to worry. That's what these pathetic 'allies' were for. Raige smirked to himself and disappeared in the tree-line, heading to the top of the mountain where he could watch everything unfold.

* * *

The waves crashed along the shore as the sun began to set, half of it being exposed above the horizon. The orange glow of the setting sun casts its rays along the huge group waiting near the shore as the many fishing boats crowded the water.

Kagome smiled as the island was now in view, Shikoku Island looking innocent and beautiful from where she stood. But the feel of the air around it was unnatural.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome's horse as the group stopped and waited. "Raige has a lot of demons there."

Kagome nodded her head as she kept her eyes focused on the island, as if Raige could actually see her now. Inuyasha was standing next to her, his presence helping her to feel calm even now. "I know. I feel many demonic auras."

"Then it is a good thing that we have come."

Kagome turned to the source of the voice as three women dressed in white kimonos walked towards the group, their heads held high. She was confused for a moment, but then smiled in welcome at the women. She moved off the horse and got to the ground with Inuyasha's help. Walking to meet then, Inuyasha followed close behind her in case something should happen, though she knew there was no need to worry. Although he did remember these women and what had happened between them before.

"Hira," Kagome greeted, a smile flirting her face as the woman in front managed a smile of her own.

"Kagome. It is good to see you are well."

Kagome smiled, hiding her chuckle. "I am, thank you. And it is good to see you are as well. And to see that you are here, at such a time."

Hira nodded her head. She sighed, tapping her staff against the ground as the rings jingled against the metal at the top of the staff. "I have come from Okinawa Island to help you in your cause."

Kagome's face was as neutral as it has been. She knew of Hira's intentions, or else Hira wouldn't have come at such a time like this. But there was still one question lingering in Kagome's mind. "Why?" she asked, wondering what Hira had in for it.

Hira smiled, her eyes dancing along Kagome's, understanding Kagome as much as the woman understood her. "I believe that this war is as much ours as it is yours, or theirs," she said, inclining with her eyes towards the demons as she gazed at them briefly. "I have no intention of leaving this war unnoticed by myself or my followers, and therefore we will help you destroy this demon that threatens us." Hira's voice was strong and her words were true as she stood there, so formal and sure, waiting for Kagome's reply.

A smile graced Kagome's face as she nodded her head. "Thank you, Hira," she said grateful. Hira smiled and nodded her head as well, both understanding that they had not only given their strength and skills for this war, but their life as well. The very prospect of them not making out of this war alive was slim to none, and Kagome had no regrets. It seemed like Hira had none either. "Then let us get this done." Hira's face became serious in a blink of an eye and she nodded her head, the priestesses at her side both glancing at the demons before glancing towards Kagome.

Monk Kiyoshi and the Brothers met one of the fishermen as the old man dressed in shabby clothes good for the sea walked towards the huge group following the monks. The fisherman didn't seem frightened at all at the amount of demons that followed the monks. Instead he smiled welcomingly at Monk Kiyoshi, bowing at the waist in respect.

"Do not bow, my good friend." Monk Kiyoshi placed his hands on the fisherman's shoulder as the old man went back to his height. "You and I have been friends for far too long for this formality."

The fisherman smiled, his wrinkles crumpling his face. "Yes, we have, Kiyoshi. I see that you folks are ready to go," he said, glancing behind at the demons that waited.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head as Kagome came to his side to greet the fisherman.

"Ah, My Lady Kagome," the old man said, going to bow. But Kagome stopped him by placing a hand on her shoulder and a tender smile.

"It is nice to see you are well. I thank you for your assistance. You have my blessings."

The old man smiled, tears filling his eyes, as he knew that his time was near but at least he had the High Priestess' blessings to take with him to the afterlife. That was more than enough. He nodded his head, getting back to business, and turned towards the boats. "Then let us go. These boats have been prepared. We are ready to go now."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head as Kagome followed the old man with the rest of the Brothers. He turned around towards the demons. "We need to board as much of us onto one boat as possible. The less boats we travel in, the less we will be separated should something happen once we get closer to the island." The demons nodded as they followed Monk Kiyoshi towards the boats. The fishing boats were a decent size to hold two, maybe three dozen demons as they lined up along the shore like rocks sprouting up from the ocean.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and leapt the distance over the shore. He landed on the boat softly and released Kagome as she gazed up at him with a thankful smile. Inuyasha smiled, brushing his hand along Kagome's cheek for just a moment, needing that intimate contact with her since all of this chaos began. Kagome touched his shoulder and then walked along the boat as demons began to jump onto the boat. Inutaisho landed gracefully with Sango and Miroku in his arms while Sesshomaru followed suit, holding Kikyo bridal style in his arms. Kagome made her way to the front of the boat, gazing at the boats next to her to see other demons jumping on. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the boat to bring the Five Monks on.

The boat barely rocked as demons began to load on top, carrying the monks and priestesses with them. Kikyo gazed out ahead at the island in the distance, shrouded by dark clouds covering the peaks of the mountain. It seemed like something in the movies to her, but at least it would be something she would see for the last time. Kikyo smiled to herself and shook her head, forgetting about her thoughts, as she walked towards the front of the boat to her sister.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome said, never once turning around to gaze at her sister. The last of the sun's rays was touching the sky as the sun sank beneath the horizon, leaving the last flash of its rays, a green light, emitting from the horizon. Kagome smiled, closing her eyes to take a deep breath, feeling the serenity flow within her. The boats began to move towards the island now that everyone was on board.

Kikyo smiled as the sky remained full with colors. "Yes, it is." She turned forward to gaze at Shikoku Island coming closer with each hit the boat made against the tides. "I want you to promise me something, Kagome."

Kagome turned to gaze at her sister, curiosity showing in her chestnut eyes. She smiled and nodded, waiting for her sister's request. Kikyo smiled sadly at her sister. "Promise me, that after all of this is done, you will remain with Inuyasha and Kazuki until you grow old and weary of this world. Promise me that you'll live everyday to the fullest." Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to her sister's words, hearing the sadness within them. Kikyo was up to something, and something told her that Kikyo already thought that she would not be in the picture that she saw for her and Inuyasha.

"What are you saying Kikyo?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on Kikyo's arms, giving her sister some comfort. "You know what I must do."

Kikyo nodded her head. "But it's not for sure that you must die to do it." Kagome shrugged, uncertainty in her eyes. She didn't want to get her hopes up. There were things she needed to get done and she couldn't think of anything else. Kikyo understood it too, but she needed her sister to be the strong one. "I… I will fight with you this one last time."

Kagome's eyes widened as the reality of her sister's words began to sink in. Slowly, she shook her head as if denying her sister's words. "No… you don't mean that."

Kikyo's smile was slow and sad. "Kagome… I am weary of this world," she said slowly, with infinite weariness. One hand went to her flat stomach. "Too much has been taken away from me. First Onigumo, then you, then Inuyasha and then…" she trailed, lifting her hand from her stomach. Kagome bit her bottom lip, feeling her eyes burn. But Kikyo tried to erase her sister's sadness as she smiled encouragingly, bringing one hand up to grasp her sister's forearms. "I'm not saying that I'm not happy in this world." She said it with a fake smile, which which Kagome recognized and spotted even before Kikyo wiped it away. "I'm just saying… I'm so tired, Kagome. I just… I just can't do this anymore."

Kagome heard the tears in her sister's voice before she started to see the tears fall down her sister's cheeks. "Oh Kikyo…" she said, bringing her sister into her arms, using her aura to comfort her. She felt guilty for her sister's grieving and losses. "It's my fault that you feel this way." She felt Kikyo shake her head against her shoulder but Kagome just smiled sadly and went on. "If it wasn't for me, that war wouldn't have taken Onigumo away from you. And if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have taken Inuyasha from you. Now, I have also taken away your child, which I will never be able to forgive myself for."

Kikyo raised her head off Kagome's shoulders and looked at her sister. "Now, listen to me, Kagome," she said, her voice suddenly changing from the sadness it had once held before. Kagome saw the determination and hardness in Kikyo's eyes. "None of it is your fault, okay? None of it. Don't try to blame yourself for what was out of your hands."

"I am the reason why you are so lonely now."

Kikyo slowly shook her head. "No. The choices I've made in life were all my doing. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been with a man such as Onigumo. He showed me true love, and for that I thank you, Kagome. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been separated from Inuyasha and realized the truth. We weren't meant to be together, never was and never will be, and now I see that I haven't been truly happy for a long time. I've been living my life in lies, telling myself that I'm fine when I truly wasn't." Realization started to sink in as Kikyo's eyes widened on Kagome's. "Is this what you go through every day, Kagome?" She knew her sister, knew her more than anyone. When Kagome had returned from the Naiku Shrine, it was as if all those years away from her family had been nothing to her. She held no sadness, no loss of her family or remorse. She was just… happy. Her smiling face and bright attitude was what they got from Kagome, and she was always the strong one. She held back her emotions more often than should, and Kikyo knew that Kagome was hiding more than she put on. But for some reason, she loved her sister for that. Kagome was always, and would always be the strong one, and Kikyo needed Kagome to be it. Especially now.

Kagome smiled sadly. The look in Kikyo's eyes was all she needed. She shook her head solemnly and steeled her heart. "No. I wanted your life to be as happy as it could be. I wanted to give my family all that I could so that they could live happily and have no regrets, no doubts. But I see it in you, my sister." Kagome tucked a stray hair behind Kikyo's ear, her smile sad. "And I would not want you to live with such sadness."

Kikyo felt tears burn in her eyes as her lip trembled. "Thank you… Kagome." She couldn't express how much she thanked her sister, for all the things she's done. Kagome was truly a blessing.

"Hey!" The two sisters turned to see Inuyasha walking towards them. They smiled and moved away from each other, the conversation and understandings they just shared now forgotten. Inuyasha stopped as Kagome and Kikyo looked at him with smiles on their faces. "Uh… what's going on here?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome giggled and walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh… just a girl talk." She walked past him holding in her giggle.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said, watching Kagome walk away. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"It means," Kikyo said, as she came to Inuyasha's side, "that boys aren't allowed to join in." She smiled devilishly up at him and followed her sister through the demons on the boat.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, wondering why women were so complicating to understand, and then just gave up on trying to figure out what had just happened. He sighed and shook his head. Turning around, Inuyasha gazed out at Shikoku Island that was getting closer. The boat rocked beneath him, making him having to steady himself every now and then. He gripped one of the ropes hanging from the sails as he stared ahead at the island. His face steeled as the scent of demons floated above the sea. _'I'll kill you, Raige, for harming Kikyo and our unborn child.'_

"Inuyasha…" He turned around to see his brother joining him. The demons along the boat all kept to themselves as they stared out at the ocean, waiting to be let off and able to fight. But Sesshomaru made it through them easily, walking towards Inuyasha to stand next to him. "You realize that once we step on the island, Kagome will leave us."

Inuyasha turned to face his brother, irritation and anger written all over his face. "What does that supposed to mean, Sesshomaru? We fight together."

Sesshomaru shook his head, the wind playing with his hair, floating behind him, just like his younger brother's. "Kagome will leave us to fight Raige. She is counting on us to protect her and fight the demons that block her path."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to protect her if she leaves to fight Raige by herself, huh?"

Sesshomaru spared Inuyasha a quick side glance. "Do not think that you can defeat Raige by yourself." At Inuyasha's hesitation, Sesshomaru turned to face his brother. "You do not have a chance against the Inu-Taiyoukai. Even Father knows this. However, Kagome does."

Inuyasha bit his tongue when he would have given Sesshomaru a piece of his mind. He still didn't believe that he couldn't defeat Raige. He could. He and Tetsaiga would be able to bring down Raige. He would avenge what had happened to Kikyo. And he would bring an end to this needless suffering that Kagome must be going through. She suffered too much already for him to stand idly by and watch her suffer even more.

"Hm… Inuyasha, Father and I know what you are thinking about this issue." Sesshomaru turned around, facing his back towards the island. "However, you cannot save Kagome from something that is hers to kill. It is her duty and she has the power to do so. Do not interfere." He walked away, walking back through the demons to stand by his father's side.

Inuyasha blinked, shocked, as he watched Sesshomaru walk away. _'Bastard!'_ Sesshomaru just knew how to knock a blow with just words. He glared after Sesshomaru, but deep inside he was down. His brother was right. Kagome had the Shikon no Tama, and intended to use it if Raige proved just as his brother and father thought. If Kano had created Raige, then there would be no doubt that this Inu-Taiyoukai would be a powerful one. But…

"Hey." Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound of the voice before his eyes even met the figure. Kagome walked out from the crowd on the other side of the boat. Her eyes met his and all his worries went away. He smiled at her, opening his arms. Kagome smiled lovingly and walked into his arms, feeling the love and warmth that he provided. He was a rock in the middle of this turmoil. And she loved him so.

"What's wrong, Inu? You seem upset." Kagome snuggled against his chest, obviously content, but her voice held her compassion and worry at his aura.

"Nothing," he said, smiling into Kagome's hair as he breathed in her scent. His soul calmed and his demon was pacified at the knowledge that Kagome was safe and in his arms. She wove a spell around him like no one else could. But the danger ahead was still breaking her spell, and he couldn't quite shake off the dread. "Kagome… do you intend to leave us once we reach the island?"

Kagome opened her eyes and pushed back to view Inuyasha's face. His head was bowed so that she couldn't see his eyes, covered by his bangs. Kagome frowned, placing her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. His eyes were revealed to her as they clashed with her own. Kagome was shocked. _'Inuyasha…'_ His eyes were filled with sadness and hopelessness. She could see it, so clearly. Kagome stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Inuyasha…" Kagome tilted her head to the side, smiling at him, trying to reassure him. "You know what I must do."

Inuyasha averted his gaze to the ground, unable to look at her and not feel the hopelessness that he felt.

Kagome placed her other hand on his cheek and made Inuyasha looked at her. "I have to defeat Raige. It is the only thing I can do to protect my family and all that I love."

"But why do you always have to do it alone?" he said achingly.

Kagome frowned, the strength in her hands losing their battle. She brought her hands back to her side, feeling defeated by his words. Inuyasha quickly brought her into his embrace, needing to feel her solidity, to know that she was real and with him. Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's scent and relaxed, trying to ease her fears as much as his. "Kagome… let us help you. Let me help you." He felt her shake her head against his chest, making him ache inside at her refusal for his help.

"I… I can't." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, squeezing him for dear life. "I can't let you get hurt, Inu. I… won't." Inuyasha's blinked, the realization of her refusal starting to make sense. He smelt her tears before she sniffed. "If there's one thing I can protect, allow me to do so. I won't let you guys follow me to your deaths if I can help it."

"Who said anything about us dying?" Inuyasha asked. "Who's to say that I'll be able to cut Raige down?" he asked, wanting to hear her opinion.

Kagome, then, moved back to gaze into his eyes. Inuyasha frowned at her tears, wiping them away with his fingers. "You can't defeat him, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's cocky smirk lit her eyes. "How do you know? I do have a weapon I can use you know." Kagome chuckled, helping Inuyasha to wipe away her tears. This was why she needed to protect him as much as she could. Inuyasha was her life, the only reason why she was living. He gave her the happiness and freedom that she so desired in this life, away from all the duties and responsibilities of a priestess. He was her reason for survival, and he gave her all the things she could ask for. He was her happiness, and she couldn't let anything happen to that dream of hers.

"Inu… you have given me so much, that I don't know how to thank you. But I know that my love… is enough." She smiled up at him, seeing his smile and the reassurance in his eyes. "Your love is what I'm protecting. I'm protecting my happiness, which is you." Inuyasha suddenly understood what Kagome was so worried about, because frankly, he was trying to protect the same thing. "I'm protecting my life, which is you. I can't let anything happen to you because if it wasn't for you… I would be nothing."

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile. "What do you think I'm trying to protect, Kagome?" Kagome blinked, but then smiled. She nodded her head, understanding that he would try to protect her too. But he had to understand that he couldn't protect her when she was a powerful priestess with the Shikon no Tama on her side.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't, Kagome." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to hear her excuses. He brought her against his body, bunching his hand in her hair. "I don't wanna hear your excuses." Kagome's eyes widened at his blunt words. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I couldn't help you before, and I couldn't save you… but I can do it now. I'm going to protect you, Kagome. I won't let you leave me again. I… can't… not again."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist with a frown, her heart heavy. _'I don't know if that's possible, Inuyasha… And… I can't have these false hopes again… It hurts too much when reality hits…'_ But she allowed herself to be filled with his love and dedication. And so she tried to cling to that. His strength was what she needed. "Fine…" she said with a smile, giving up.

Inuyasha smiled and breathed in her scent. He caught another scent on the wind and looked up to see his father coming towards them. His frown fell as his father stood behind Kagome, glancing at the islands behind him.

"We're almost there."

Inuyasha nodded his head, just as Kagome pulled back to smile at his father. Inutaisho smiled at Kagome in greeting and continued to stare at the island. His thoughts wandered.

"Kagome… we will help you get to Raige." Inutaisho looked towards the girl in his son's arms and smiled reassuringly. "I have talked to the others and they will follow. We will go as one." Kagome smiled and nodded her head, looking up to Inuyasha, remembering about the talk they just had, so much like Inutaisho. She shook her head at the father and son's resolve to protect her and just relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace. For now, she would take all the love and tenderness that he could give her.

* * *

Raige smirked, whipping around as the wind whipped his hair in his face and behind. _'Finally… come to me, Kagome.'_ He nodded to the demon ahead of him and the small, fox demon transformed into a bird. It flew down from the mountain, heading towards the first group of demons near the shore. Finally, the fighting will begin. Soon, blood will be spilled on this land. Soon, he would have the Shikon no Tama in his grasp. And soon, he would have Kagome in his possession. Raige smirked, gazing at the land around him. Trees sprung up everywhere as he remained near the top of the mountain, the clouds pressing close, causing a misty-like air around him. This would be the perfect ground for a battle. _'Yes…'_ he thought, walking through the misty air. _'Come to me, Kagome…'_

* * *

Kagome gazed up at the mountain shrouded by clouds. It seemed eerily dark up there. Raige was there. Waiting. She would go to him and bring him down, ending this needless killing and threat to the world. She looked ahead as dark figures lined the sandy beach as they grew closer. She could make out their profiles, but not quite their faces. But by the feel of their auras, they were different kinds of demons. She frowned. _'How many demons have you actually found to follow you, Raige?'_ she wondered, wondering what they were truly up against. But she trusted the demons that Inutaisho did.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both came up behind her and Inuyasha as they settled at the front of the boat. The water splashed at the boat, swaying the boat, affected by the energy of opposing forces in the air.

"They are waiting for us," Sesshomaru said, his voice uncaring.

Kagome nodded her head as she took a step as close to the tip of the front of the boat as possible. She reached behind her and drew an arrow, notching it against her bow. "They are waiting to attack." Her hands were steady as she drew back the string, her breathing even and calm. _'This is it.'_ The battle will begin, and she will fight to the end. "Inuyasha…" she said softly.

Inuyasha nodded his head and drew Tetsaiga. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Koga and Ayame all fell behind Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, wondering what was happening. Everyone on the boats beside them were watching and waiting to attack. They would take their orders from the woman they were fighting with. The huge fang Tetsaiga gleamed even in the darkness of the growing night. Inuyasha leapt into the air, away from the boats, towards the awaiting shore. Bringing Tetsaiga high above his head, the fang pulsed twice, and a growl escaped his throat. "Wind Scar!" he yelled as the fang glowed yellow, sparks flying from the sword just as Inuyasha brought it down, slicing through the air and sending three streaks of demonic energy hurdling towards the shore.

The demons yelled as they tried to avoid the attack, but most didn't. The Wind Scar could take out 1,000 demons, a formidable attack. The ground exploded as the Wind Scar touched the shore, and standing at the edge of the boat, Kagome released her sacred arrow. The arrow erupted into a soft, bluish light that grew with more speed and energy as it whizzed through the sky. Soon, Kagome's spiritual aura was feets off the arrow as it whizzed through the group of demons, purifying them in a second. Suddenly, demons began to jump from the shore, intending to get revenge for the two attacks. Some began to shoot their arrows at the boats while others fell from the sky to attack on the boat.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru fluidly drew their swords and leapt into the air to help Inuyasha with the approaching demons. Sango and Miroku stood behind Kagome, intending to watch her back, as demons began to board the boat. Kagome whipped around, retrieving another arrow to shoot at the demons. Sango braced her footing and gripped her weapon.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon slayer's weapon went flying into the air, towards the right, catching the demons in the air before they could touch the boat. Those that were already on the boat began to do battle with their demons. Swords clashed and growls began to emit as the demons tried to kill each other. Miroku gasped as a few demons came towards them, and Kagome tightened her hand on the end of the arrow, waiting for the right moment. But Miroku beat her to it, wanting to get into the action too. Kagome lowered her bow, keeping her arrow still notched as she refused to let her guard down. She turned to see demons landing on the other boats to do battle. The fishing boats rocked dangerously from side to side as the occupants tried to strike a hit and keep their balance.

She gazed at her boat, noticing all the demons, both good and bad, and frowned. She couldn't use her sacred arrow on the boat unless she harmed all the demons. Kagome placed her arrow back in the quiver and drew her Kusanagi. The white blade gleamed in the darkness of the night as she ran through the crowds of demons. Thankfully, Inutaisho had instructed those who chose to fight with him to tie a red cloth on their arm. It made it easier for her and her Brothers when killing demons that were not on their side. Kagome side-stepped a blade and kept going, her Brothers' safeties the utmost importance in her mind right now. She reached the back of the boat and spotted her Brothers immediately. Monk Kiyoshi had erected a barrier around them while they shot their ofudas out towards the demons trying to bring it down. Kagome smiled, thankful that they were unharmed.

The Kusanagi struck the back of a scaly demon and then she was moving as the demons began to swarm her, attracted to the jewel.

"My Lady!" her Brothers exclaimed as they noticed the efforts of the demons. They tried to help her by using their ofudas.

Kagome brought the Kusanagi up as a demon came at her from above. She could see two demons coming from both sides of her, running with their swords in front of them. _'Damn!' _She used her spiritual energy to flow out of the Kusanagi, engulfing the sword of the demon's above her and his hands grasping the hilt. He screamed, his hands burning as he let go and retreated. Just in time. She ducked as one sword came down at her and then protected herself from another swipe. Fighting two demons wasn't the problem. She could take care of them. But she could sense more coming towards her, and she needed to get off this boat where she could have more room to fight and not have to worry about harming those who weren't the enemy. Kagome braced her footing and jumped into the air. The Shikon no Tama shone brightly against her chest, calling the attention of all the demons. The fighting stopped and the clashes of metal became dim as the demons all stared at the jewel glowing in the sky.

Growls began to erupt, desires for the jewel. Kagome smirked and saw Inuyasha up ahead with his family. He was looking at her as well, and she nodded her head with a smile. He nodded back as he fell back towards the boat. She fell back onto the boat as well and took off towards the front, where she knew Inuyasha waited. The demons in her path were chopped down, either by her sword or those who fought with her. Roars erupted from the boats around her and she knew she had only a few precious moments before they all would be on her.

Kagome got to the front where Inuyasha was waiting, his hand reached out towards her as he hung on to the rope of the sails, waiting on the railing of the boat. She reached for his hand and got onto his back as he raced along the water. She could feel sprays of water against her face and she found herself smiling in such a dire circumstance. As the shore came closer, the roars grew louder. Kagome turned around to see that the demons were now chasing them, drawn to the jewel and its power. She smirked, seeing them fall for her trap.

As Inuyasha touched the land, some demons were still waiting for them on shore. The General of the group smirked and raised his sword, thinking of taking the jewel for his own now that it was within his grasp.

"Attack!" The demons all drew their weapons and ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

The Tetsaiga pulsed and Inuyasha gripped it tightly, hearing the sword's call. Kagome and Inuyasha both had their back to each other, trusting each other in protecting their backs. Kagome notched her bow and raised it towards the demons coming at her from the sea, just as Inuyasha raised Tetsaiga at the running demons on land. They both unleashed their attacks at the same time, Kagome's arrow flying just over the water, parting the ocean from her powerful miko energy as it blasted through the group of demons, and Inuyasha's Wind Scar made the sand erupt in three lines as he demolished most of the demons coming after them.

As everything began to settle, they saw the damage of what they did. The demons that had chased the two over the water were now obliterated. Only a few demons remained on the boats, and those who didn't have anyone to fight with were already coming on shore to fight off this last group of demons waiting for them. Kagome sighed, turning around to view Inuyasha and the damage he had done. Most of the demons were gone, and the other few shouldn't be too hard with all the numbers they were in.

"We need to get going," Kagome said, slipping her bow on so it rested against her back.

Inuyasha shook his head as he turned to view her. "We wait until this is done. Then we leave." Kagome was about to object but saw the look in his eyes and gave up. She frowned, but said nothing.

The battle went on along the shore of Shikoku. The demons in their way took only a few more minutes to cut down, and soon everyone from the boats had come ashore. No one was killed, nor heavily injured. But most were wanting more.

"Inutaisho…" a demon said as he made his way towards the Inu-Taiyoukai. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others were all gathering by Kagome as she went to her Brothers. Inutaisho turned around and acknowledged the demon. "Where will we be stationed?"

"We want to eliminate those along the shores first, so we don't have any sneak attacks on our backs as we make our way higher," Inutaisho said, gazing up at the mountain. Though there were a few mountain ranges and mountain tops, there was one that was the tallest, and the demonic energy that came from the top was obviously Raige's. So they knew where to go to find him. "Once that is done, focus more towards the mountain peaks." The demon nodded his head as groups began to head out to survey the island. Little by little, the demons began to head out for battle.

Kagome walked towards her Brothers, seeing their readiness. "My Brothers… I want you to remain with Hira and her priestesses." The woman mentioned made her way towards them with her two priestesses. She smiled softly at the monks with a nod. "I trust that you will remain safe if you remain with them."

Hira nodded her reassurance and then gazed at the five monks. Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head towards Hira and then looked at Kagome.

"Our blessings are with you, My Lady," he said, his eyes showing everything that he felt inside compared to his usual calm on the outside. Monk Kiyoshi was wishing Kagome to defeat Raige, and come back to them alive. No more suffering for her. They could only wish it.

The other four monks bowed their heads and sent their prayers to her. Kagome smiled thankfully and nodded her head, turning around to head towards the group that would follow her. Her most trusted and loyal friends, family. Inutaisho smiled welcomingly as he nodded towards her arrival to them.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded, her face serious now, as she looked at everyone. They were all so poised, so ready for a battle that could most certainly risk their lives. Everyone gazed at her, readiness in their eyes and she saw their determination. They all nodded. Kagome nodded and then gazed at Inuyasha.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Okay... so let me know what you thought about this little shorty and I'll try to get back as soon as possible. Promise. For sure within one month... :) Sorry again for the long wait.**


	16. Destruction & Death

**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Destruction & Death**

The wind blew through the trees, making the branches creak and sway from the force of the wind. The sounds echoed throughout the woods, pain and destruction floating like a sea within the woods.

The ground rushed beneath Inuyasha's feet as he raced along the ground, dodging branches and trees. His grip on Kagome was unbreakable, he wouldn't let her fall. He turned his head slightly to glance up at her. Kagome smiled back at him and he smiled, looking back ahead as he bounded along the ground. His father and brother were right on his tail, with Kikyo on Inutaisho's back, Miroku on Sesshomaru's and Sango on Koga's. Koga and Ayame followed right behind the Inu-demons. The five race along the ground, covering miles of forest quickly and easily.

They broke through the trees to see where they were. As they were free falling back to the trees, they all looked around.

Kagome suddenly pointed ahead. "There." She could feel demonic energy flowing near an area just ahead, beneath the trees. Once Inuyasha touched a branch, he bounded along the treetops, the others following suit.

They headed towards the area where the demonic aura began to get stronger the closer they got. Suddenly, the branches and leaves broke off a few trees in front of them as a light blue boomerang-like demonic energy zipped towards them. Inuyasha grunted as he leapt high into the air, trying to dodge the attack. The others had to test their timing as the energy streamed by them. They all gazed down at the tree tops where the damage of the trees seemed to originate.

Kagome grabbed an arrow and steadied her aim. She waited for another attack so she could find the precise whereabouts of the group of demons. And then the attack came streaming out of the trees. She released her arrow, hearing the whizzing sound as her miko energy engulfed the arrow and the air itself around it. The sacred arrow broke the demon's attack and continued towards the trees. The sound of screams was her prize and they fell back down quickly to head towards the injured demons.

Some demons burst out of the treetops right beneath them. Inuyasha grunted as he felt a demon snatch his ankle, and he looked down to see the satisfied smirk of a wolf-demon. The demon gave a tug and Inuyasha jerked towards the Earth, losing his grip on Kagome.

Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's hands so that she could attack the wolf-demon. The sounds of metal against metal told her that the others were also under attack. She pressed her lips together and chanted, pointing her middle and index finger towards the wolf-demon as it kept its grip on Inuyasha's ankle and twirled around once to forcefully throw Inuyasha towards the ground. Inuyasha went flying, the perfect time for her attack. Kagome brought her hand out in front of her and a beam of her miko energy shot out towards the demon, purifying it easily. Ashes floated around her as she fell towards the ground.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, quickly recovering in mid-air. He fell towards the trees and braced himself on the branches as he caught Kagome as she fell towards him. He smirked. "Show off…"

Kagome shrugged with a giggle. They both looked up to see that the others were dealing with the demons that had appeared out of the trees. "We need to get to the others."

Inuyasha nodded and gripped her against his chest. He jumped and fell through the trees, touching the ground soundlessly. He placed her down and then drew Tetsaiga, the stench of the demons all around him. On his head, his ears twitched, hearing movement in all directions.

"We're surrounded," he said softly.

Kagome nodded her head. "I know." She was reaching slowly behind her for another arrow, trying not to draw the demons' attentions. And just as her fingers clutched an arrow, the demons burst out from the bushes and trees.

The two only had mere seconds to face the demons on all sides of them. Inuyasha raised his Tetsaiga and blasted away at the demons. Their screams and roars could be heard through the destruction. Kagome released her sacred arrow, quickly going for another one easily and swiftly. She blasted through the demons that weren't expecting an attack. Suddenly, the demons retreated into the trees and branches above.

The two were left alone on the ground, gazing cautiously around and above them. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked backwards towards each other, protecting their backs. Almost as if they fought together for so long, they knew how to move as one.

"Hiraikotsu!" The two glanced up as the branches of the trees broke with loud sounds as the demon slayer's weapon shot at the demons hiding in the trees. Their screams meant a hit as some fell to the ground, all cut up. Kagome watched as the Hiraikotsu went back towards the source of the voice and she saw her best friend fall towards the ground.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and placed the other hand on the ground as she braced herself from the jump. Sango got up to her full height as she gazed above. Leaves fell down as she heard branches cracking. "Miroku," she said worriedly, her eyes scanning the treetops of him.

Inuyasha swore. "Dammit!" He was gone the next second, going to help his friend.

Kagome glanced at Sango and then around her. She reached out with her aura to see where everyone was. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were still high above the trees. But they were alone. Obviously, the occupants that rode on the demons had fallen from the surprised attack. She found her sister with Koga and Ayame, and her heart calmed.

A rustle behind her brought her out of her thoughts as demons began to charge at her. She gasped and jumped back, just as a demon brought his claws down where she once stood. The other four were on her in a second, following her moves as she backpedaled, trying to outrun them. Kagome grunted as two demons took the lead and used their speed to get right on the side of her. Using her aura, she blasted them back and only had to deal with two. They rushed at her, one using a sword and the other using his claws. Kagome wielded her Kusanagi with one hand and grabbed an ofuda with the other. At the same time, the demons made their attack. She quickly through her ofuda to the demon on her right, the demon erupting in a blue glow of fire before it was purified, and then drew her sword to cut the head clean off the last demon.

Huffing, Kagome turned to see that more demons were coming out of the trees. _'Damn.'_ With so many trees, they hid the surrounding landscape from the eyes, making it hard for them to work through the trees and locate their enemies.

Some gooey, green substance whipped out in front of her from behind and her eyes widened. She gasped as the substance whip-lashed back at her. It felt like a gel-like rubber band against her throat. She was brought back against a tree, the force blowing the air from her lungs and making her see stars from her head hitting against the solid tree.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed as she noticed her friend in trouble. Demons began to rush at her, some of those who were fighting her as well. It seemed like they were all going after the jewel when they thought the priestess cornered.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled as he dropped from above, the Tetsaiga in front of him. He struck a demon on its back and attacked the others who now turned towards him with snarls on their faces, angry to be interrupted of their prize.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha easily struck and dodged the demons and their attacks. A gel-like head began to creep its way slowly from behind her, over her shoulder. She scrunched up her face, disgusted with this creature touching her. The green demon had a smile on his face, as he thought he was the victor. Without a second thought, Kagome watched as the demon erupted in a blue flame, his head tossing and turning in front of her eyes before it completely vanquished. "Disgusting…" she said softly, touching her neck as if to get rid of the feel of that demon.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called as he came to her side. He reached for her. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over to see if she was harmed.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she said with a smile. Movement caught their attention from above as they stepped back from each other. Four demons broke them apart and they fought against the demons. Sango had her work cut out for her but the Hiraikotsu fought alongside her. She dodged the demons' attacks with her weapon or using the trees for her advantage. The Hiraikotsu was also helpful to clear the land from the trees as she threw her weapon to chop down the demons against her.

Above, Miroku and Kikyo fell towards the ground and regained their height. "Thanks, Miroku," Kikyo said with a smile. He smiled and nodded back, and the two were helping the others with the demons coming out of the trees.

Soon, demon bodies scattered the ground, their blood oozing into the earth. Everyone looked around, catching sight of their friends and the evidence of their enemies.

"Everyone okay?" Kikyo asked, sheathing her katana. She walked towards her sister and Inuyasha as everyone gathered towards them.

"Yep," Sango said, slinging the Hiraikotsu against her back, thrilled to have killed so many demons. She felt proud and pacified.

Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsaiga and then gazed up at the sky, waiting for his father and brother. Just then, their figures came flying down through the trees, landing softly on the ground.

Inutaisho looked around, nodding his head at their uninjured forms, and then looked towards Kagome. "There is a huge demonic energy just east of here."

Kagome frowned. To the east was Honshu Island, which meant they would be heading towards the coast. But she didn't want to go to the coast, it was the mountains that caught her attention. She turned to her right, gazing at the mountains that loomed close by. They were near to the base of the mountain, and she just had to get to the tallest mountain to find Raige. She couldn't feel his demonic energy anymore, but she knew he must be there, watching his work unfold.

"No… we head towards the mountains." Her body faced the mountains and Inutaisho nodded. Everyone understood and began to head to their partners so that the demons could carry them along the ground. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and they were off towards the mountains, not waiting for the others to follow.

* * *

Up above, Raige smirked with glee. _'So Kagome… you wish to find me as soon as possible.'_ He chuckled at the thought of her desire for him. He desired her too. Raige turned around to glance at the shores where another battle was going down. Inutaisho's demons must have split up in groups and gone out to exterminate all of his demons. _'No matter. They are no use to me, anyways. Mere pawns to keep Kagome to myself.'_ Raige turned back around to follow the group heading towards the mountains. The barrier he had put up around himself would easily mask his scent and energy from them.

* * *

The ground was filled with destruction. Scratches that gouged into the earth lay in the aftermath, though it wasn't over. Metals clashing still could be heard as the land was filled with demons and humans, dead and alive, fighting against each other. Roars erupted as the demons clashed with their claws, swords, fists, anything that could do harm.

"Hideaki!" Amaya screamed as she plunged her katana into the neck of a demon, and withdrew her blade as blood spurted out. The demon fell backwards and hit the ground, just as she hit the ground running towards her husband. She ran over the dead bodies on the ground, trying to make it to her husband swarmed by demons.

Hideaki grunted as he ducked from a blade, but then got cut on his shoulder from another blade. He brought up his katana with one hand, blocking another attack, while using his Kusarigama with the other as an offensive weapon. He kept the demons back from closing in on him, but there were still too much. He glanced to the side to see Amaya running towards him, and watched as she jumped in the air. He used his strength to push against the demon in front of him, catching it off guard and slicing at its neck. Amaya fell back down with a roar, slicing at a demon's back. She moved just in time as another demon attacked, and came back with her sword gripped in her hands. She fought with her husband until all the demons were dead.

Blood leaking off her blade, Amaya went to her husband's side. "Hideaki," she said worriedly, seeing his injured shoulder.

"It's nothing, Amaya," he said encouragingly. His leather jacket had a cut right where the blade struck him, and blood flowed from. "It's a mere flesh wound."

"Doesn't look like it to me," she said impatiently. She tried to inspect it further, but he brushed her off.

"It is nothing, my love." His smile was reassuring as he turned from her. Amaya frowned at his back, but said nothing. From what she could see, it didn't seem that bad. But still.

"We need to find a village to seek medical aid." Hideaki said nothing as she got to his side and looked at the demons ahead of them. Their demons were fighting strongly, but so were the enemies. And their numbers were greater, but thankfully they were all split up in groups so it wasn't too overwhelming.

"Let's go," Hideaki said, walking forward to help out the others. Amaya followed her husband, droplets of blood dripping from her sword and onto the land littered with demon bodies.

* * *

On a flat plain, Ichiro and Kazuko both flew along the land. Demons ran after them, dodging the dead bodies on the ground as they tried to catch up to the wolf-demons.

"Don't let them lay a scratch on you, Kazuko," Ichiro warned.

Kazuko turned her head to face him with a smile. "Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself. It seems like you're getting slow, honey," she taunted, just as she turned around in mid-air and raked her claws through the air, watching as her attack hit its target a few feet away. She smirked and turned around, bounding along the land with her mate.

Ichiro hid his satisfied smirk at his mate's accuracy and drew his katana just as he sensed a demon coming up towards his left. He spotted the demon to his side and took one leap into the air, the demon following him. They met blades, and other demons began to catch up to him. He swiftly put an end to the demon he was fighting with and blocked the blade of another demon. He growled, gazing into the black eyes of the demon in front of him. The demon smirked, his teeth yellow and decayed, but Ichiro cared less. The other demon was already trying to get in front of him to catch him from the back.

Kazuko rushed towards her mate, drawing her blade as she roared towards the demon trying to corner her mate. The demon's eyes went to her and they clashed blades in mid-air. She grunted at the strength of the demon as it pushed at her blade and she stopped running. The demon stayed with her as well, huffing from the run but itching for blood spill. Kazuko smirked as the demon ran towards her and they clashed again.

Roars of war could be heard all around her as she danced with the demon, avoiding the carcasses on the ground beneath her feet. This plain held the aftermath of their battle with one of the groups of demons that Raige had. Though it had been sort of an ambush, they were still winning, with only a few losses. Some of their demons were killed and she mourned for their loss, but was proud of their strength and loyalty to Kagome.

Kazuko gasped as she lost her footing and stumbled backwards, tripping over her feet as she made a last effort to block an attack. That force from the demon pushed her right to her back and she gazed up at the demon's victorious eyes. Kazuko growled and glared up at him, just as he raised his sword and did a triumphant roar.

Blood splattered on Kazuko's white kimono. She looked down at the blood in disgust, forgetting about the demon above her as it fell to the side with wide-terror filled eyes.

"Disgusting," she said with a frown.

Ichiro could only laugh at his mate as he sheathed his katana and reached for her hand, pulling her up. He made sure it was only the demon's blood and then kissed her pouting lips. "Do not worry about it, koi. It'll come off."

Kazuko glared at him. "It better. You were the one who stained it."

Ichiro looked aghast as Kazuko held her blade to the side, finding more demons along the field fighting with others that she could have a try at. He watched her walk away, finding new prey. "Uh… I saved your life…" he said.

Kazuko shrugged and kept walking. Ichiro sighed and shook his head at his mate. "I do not understand women…" he said to himself. He followed his mate towards new prey and saw her head turn, and over her shoulder he saw her smile. He could only shake his head and chuckle as Kazuko bounded off, he following her.

* * *

Gaining ground, the group ran quickly towards the plateau up ahead. The trees were still numerous, creating obstacles in their running path as the demons had to avoid the trees around them.

"The scent of fire," Sesshomaru said, his face still looking ahead, saying it to no one in particular.

Miroku gazed at the back of Sesshomaru's head. "A village?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome said. Miroku turned to view the hanyou running alongside them. Kagome's face was serene, though he saw the hard set of her jaw as they bounded along the ground. He frowned, but said nothing.

They covered the ground easily and soon the trees had departed suddenly and they were left in an open field where a village once stood. Fires blazed at the burning houses, easily eating them. The walls and roofs creaked and splintered as the houses crumbled to the ground, ashes flying into the air around them.

"We need to help them," Kagome said, nudging against Inuyasha so he would put her down. He let her down, as the others began to get off their friends, and face the dying village.

Screams tore through the village. Kagome clutched at her bow. _'Damn you, Raige.'_

"Kill the demons. Save the villagers. Forget about the houses." Kagome ran forward with Inuyasha right on her heels, unsheathing his Tetsaiga to give her backup. The others followed, ready to destroy the demons.

The Shikon no Tama glowed brightly from Kagome's purity as she tried to catch the attention of the demons in the village. A bright light like the sun shone from her chest, blinding her and the others following her, but as it dimmed, the screams became silent. Kagome smirked. _'Good…'_ It worked.

Demons sprang over the burning houses, leaping over the rubble and heading towards the source of the power. Kagome drew back an arrow and shot at the demons, easily destroying them. Inuyasha then went next, running in front of Kagome as he brought down his Tetsaiga, obliterating more. But more demons kept coming towards them, jumping over dead villagers and burning houses to create more destruction.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru then ran in front of the two. Inutaisho slowly drew his Sounga, the sound of 'The Sword of Hell' was eerily loud. Inutaisho ran in front of his eldest son and raised his sword. He struck twice, once to his left and another to his right. The demonic energy was blackish-purple, like flat crescent moons, heading straight towards the demons. Some demons were successful in avoiding it, jumping over, but some weren't so lucky.

Sesshomaru then moved in front of his father and drew his Tokijin. Allowing his demonic energy to flow around the blade, he raised the sword above him as clouds began to form above. Thunder crackled and one shot down towards the blade, striking it and filling it with power. "Dragon Strike," he said, bringing the Tokijin down in one swift move. Thunderbolts erupted from above as white lightning erupted from the sky, down towards the sword, and then out towards the demons as a head of a dragon. The thunder destroyed most of the demons, their screams all they could hear and see through the destruction.

As the dust settled, more roars could be heard as demons still charged at them. Everyone began to draw their weapons and ready themselves as the distance was closing in. Kagome brought her bow to her back and drew her Kusanagi. With a roar, they clashed against the demons, their blades striking hard and relentlessly. Growls and grunts could be heard as movement claimed the field. Metals clashing sounded over the crackling of the burning houses as they fought the demons.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened as she struck at a demon. _'What the…'_ She looked at the ground around her, where her friends and family fought, and saw some sort of green, vine-like things creeping their way onto her family. Kagome gasped, but the demon she fought with growled and pushed at her, making her having to catch her footing. She glared at it and went for the attack, needing to kill it before whatever those things were hurt her family. In three strikes, the demon was down, and she used the moment to her advantage.

Quickly, Kagome glanced around to see that everyone had the vines wrapped around their ankles, slowly slithering higher onto their calves. She watched confusedly. _'They can't feel it?'_ Which means they wouldn't know what's happening to them until it was too late. Kagome searched the ground for the source, since she was the only one who could see it. _'There!'_ She ran towards the source, dodging demons and running through the fray. As she neared, Kagome jumped in the air and brought her Kusanagi down straight into the ground, where the vines were boiling out of.

A loud roar erupted from beneath the ground, making Kagome wait for the demon's next move. And then it came.

"Ugh!" she said, flying into the air as those vines she saw were lifting her high into the air, wrapped around her abdomen. Kagome's hair flew in front of her as she gazed down at the land getting father away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing at the demons around him in order to get to her.

Kagome cut at the vines, hearing the demon scream again. She chopped and chopped until suddenly, a demon burst out of the ground, sprays of rocks flying into the air. She gasped as a huge stone demon barreled straight towards her. But the vines that were wrapped around her waist seemed to be sucking the energy right out of her. _'So that's what it does,'_ she thought, feeling tired already. She needed to get out of this hold before the demon reached her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, seeing her friend in the air but unable to see what held her up there. It seemed like Kagome dangled, but there was nothing that held Kagome up there, nothing that she could see. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down towards Sango's voice. _'Sango!'_ "Sango! Quick! Use your Hiraikotsu and hit right below me!"

Sango frowned. But she trusted Kagome. Something must be there that she was unable to see, but Kagome could. Without asking why, Sango braced her footing and flew her Hiraikotsu into the air. The Hiraikotsu whipped through the sky, slicing right below Kagome, as she saw Kagome begin to fall. She smiled, grabbing the Hiraikotsu as it obediently came back to her side, and another demon just happened to want to jump in. "Punk!" she said, banging her weapon on its head and waiting for another attack.

Kagome held her Kusanagi in both hands as she fell towards the approaching demon. His arm shot out, an arm made of rocks suddenly shooting straight towards her, elongating. Kagome's eyes widened as she raised her Kusanagi and brought it down against the demon's hand, cutting it in half. Her miko energy burned the layers of rock as she cut straight through his arm, the two halves falling away, until she got to its body. The demon was shocked, trying to use his other hand to ward her off, but she chopped it away. She yelled as she brought her Kusanagi down right at its chest, a huge light bursting from her sword as she tried to purify the demon.

"Bitch!" it grounded out, its huge-stone face glaring at her. It made another arm and shot it out through his belly.

Kagome gasped as the rocks hit her full-force, sending her flying back into the air and then down towards the ground. She clutched at her abdomen, the pain slicing through. She tried to get her bearings in the air, but her stomach hurt too much.

But then arms were around her and she was in Inuyasha's embrace. Kagome smiled thankfully up at him as he brought her to the ground gently. Inuyasha settled Kagome on her feet but she went to her knees.

"Kagome," he said worriedly. He saw where her arm clutched at. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, smiling up at him, though the pain made it seem like a wince to her. "I just need to rest a bit. He really got me that time."

Inuyasha nodded his head, holding in his growl. He turned around and brought out his Tetsaiga, glaring at the demon in front of him. The huge rock demon smirked triumphantly, seeing that the hanyou was now protecting the miko.

"Foolish hanyou," its deep, booming voice said. "You cannot possibly defeat me. Especially with that crummy sword of yours."

Inuyasha smirked, taking no heed to its words. He simply clutched Tetsaiga close and ran towards the demon. The rock demon smirked and elongated his hands, using them like spears as he tried to pierce Inuyasha. But he kept easily dodging the hands, jumping over or away from them. He growled and swung Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!" The attack made the demon's hands crumble into little rocks as the Wind Scar continued towards its body. But before the Wind Scar could hit its body, the demon retreated into the Earth, its body melting to become one with the Earth.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, looking down along the ground for any signs of movement. He kept his senses flaring out, but he couldn't feel the demon's aura anymore, as if it became like the ground itself.

Kagome winced as she moved to grab an ofuda from her robes and said a chant, pointing it towards the ground. She placed the ofuda onto the ground and the flimsy ofuda became stiff as it electrified with her miko energy. The ground shook and the demon burst out, as was forcefully pushed out. He fell onto the ground, glancing towards Kagome with hatred.

"Bitch!" it said, struggling to get to his feet.

But Inuyasha was quicker. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, watching as the demon became nothing but rubble from his attack. He smirked. "Take that."

"It's not over, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around, hearing Kagome's voice. He glanced at her, sitting on the ground, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh? You mean he's still alive?"

Just then, the ground began to shake and the rocks rolled along, all going together. Inuyasha whipped around to look at the rocks, watching as it began to join together. _'Shit…'_ He gripped Tetsaiga and growled, facing the demon, waiting for it to regenerate.

Kagome shook her head. _'It'll keep regenerating.'_ She brought her sword in its sheath and tried to get to her feet, clutching at her stomach as the pain swamped her body. She bit her bottom lip and stood up, taking a deep breath before steeling her body. Without another thought of the pain, she ran towards the demon. Her face was set in determination and you couldn't tell that she was in pain at all. Kagome ran towards the demon, hoping to make it there before it actually took its body shape.

"Inuyasha!" she called, watching the hanyou turn around. His eyes were on her with curiosity. "Take me to the demon!" He seemed like he was going to object, but didn't. He ran towards her, grabbed her with one hand, throwing her onto his back and then ran towards the demon. The rocks were still rolling and levitating in the air as it began to form a tall mass, taking shape in arms and legs.

"Destroy it again," she said, needing the demon to be weak and defenseless.

Inuyasha obeyed, using the Wind Scar to tear up the rocks again. The demon's roar could be heard around them as the rocks fell like rubble against the land, but then began to roll towards each other again. Kagome sighed, satisfied. Inuyasha landed on the mass that began to form and Kagome placed an ofuda on the rocks. The rocks suddenly stopped, her miko energy shocking the rocks as they heard the demon's roars of pain. Inuyasha pushed back and they watched as her miko energy fought with the demon's until it was purified and the rocks were just merely rocks falling to the ground.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked as he bent down once they touched the ground to let her off. He slowly helped her to sit, knowing that she was still hurt.

Kagome shrugged. "It would have kept regenerating so I had to destroy its spirit and not its physical form."

Inuyasha smiled, proud of her. He looked towards her stomach where she clutched and moved her hand aside. "Let me see."

Kagome placed her free hand on his arm and smiled tenderly up at him. "I'm fine. It's getting better, actually." She could see he wasn't convinced, but then stood up on her own, not wanting to linger on it. She glanced around to see that some demons were still alive, but the others could handle them. "We need to help the villagers."

Inuyasha pressed his lips together, thinking about objecting since she was injured, but decided against it. Kagome always had a strong mind, and that was why he loved her so. "Okay."

Getting on top of Inuyasha's back, Kagome hung on as he sped over the land filled with demon bodies. She was glad that their attacks took out most of the demons from afar so they didn't have to spend too much time in combat with them. Now, she could aid the villagers. Inuyasha slowed once he got into the village and they looked around at the destruction. The fires were still blazing, bright in the night, and some of the villagers were walking around wearily, as if lost.

Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and all eyes fell on her immediately. They recognized the robes and knew she had come to help them.

"Priestess!" those walking nearby said, and all ran to her to bow at her feet. She could hear them mumbling, some calling her the 'High Priestess', some calling her 'Lady Kagome', but it seemed clear that they knew who she was. Kagome looked at the villagers all bowed before her.

"Please… don't bow," she said, waiting for them to rise. Slowly, their heads popped up and she could see the helplessness in their eyes. She nearly cried for them. "I will help with whatever I can," she said.

The people all looked towards each other, shocked that she would help them. They rose slowly, tentatively, and then a man was brave enough to ask her.

"My Lady, we ask for you to help us in healing our wounded."

"We have lost many… My Lady," a woman said as a man, probably her husband, had his arm around her.

"Many of our people's bodies lay scattered among the rubble," another man said, looking around to prove his point. She saw the bodies of the villagers. They were only left out in the open like a sore thumb.

"We are only a small village here on the island compared to the other towns and a few cities. So most of us know each other well."

"We ask for your help, My Lady."

Kagome smiled with a nod. "Of course, and you have it. We will help you with anything that you need." The villagers all smiled at her, their happiness and gratefulness apparent on their ashen faces covered with dirt and their troubles. They all began to show her where the injured were, and Kagome followed them. Inuyasha stayed behind, his eyes scanning the ground and taking in the aftermath of the destruction of the demons. He frowned, seeing all the dead bodies.

"Kagome… I'll go dig a grave for the bodies," he said, looking ahead.

Kagome stopped and turned around, a smile on her face at his request. "That'll be a great idea, Inuyasha." She turned back around to call out to the villagers. "Is there a place where you would like the bodies to be buried?" she asked in respect.

One of the villagers spoke up. "It doesn't matter. Just near the village." Kagome nodded her understanding and turned to look at Inuyasha. He nodded his head and turned to leave. First he needed to find a spot for these many bodies and then dig it deep enough.

The villagers took the priestess to one of their remaining huts that were still standing, though it did have patches missing. Kagome glanced around as the sounds of the injured reached her ears, but her eyes saw it first. Bodies littered the outside of the hut as the injured leaned back against the hut, some of the able villagers helping them. She frowned at all of the bodies lying injured. _'Raige…'_ The villagers took her into the hut where one of their elders met them at the doorway.

"My Lady Kagome," the elder man said, his face set in wrinkles but a smile graced his ashen face.

Kagome could only smile in welcome as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for allowing me to heal the injured."

The elder waved off her comment, his eyes wise and cunning. "My Lady, we are to be thanking you." His eyes went around the room as her hand fell from his shoulder and she followed his gaze. "We have lost many tonight, and I fear that this demonic presence near the mountaintops is the reason for all of this."

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes watching him intently. "Yes…" She was shocked that he still believed in the older ways. "So you can feel the demonic auras."

The elder's eyes went back to her and she saw the years he had seen. "Yes, My Lady." He smiled and knowing smile. "And I have also heard of your abilities as a miko."

Kagome smiled and looked away from his eyes, taking in the injured. "I cannot say that I will be able to do it for these people. I do need my strength to defeat this demon."

The elder sighed heavily and nodded. "I knew you could not afford the loss of strength. But, I still am happy that you can help us in some way."

Kagome smiled with a nod. "My boyfriend is outside preparing a grave for the dead and my family will help him when they are finished killing the demons just outside the village."

"Oh thank you, My Lady," the elder said, as the others also voiced their thanks. She smiled at them and then turned towards the injured, starting with the one near the doorway as she worked her way around the room.

"Well… let me see what I can do."

Outside, Inuyasha had found a few more villagers that were still alive beneath the rubble. Some were walking around, lost, as he tried to guide them back to reality. He noticed some children, covered in black smoke on their faces, as they peaked around their parents to view him. He smiled back, seeing their hesitation and their frown. But he couldn't blame them. Now was not the time for them to be smiling.

"Excuse me," someone said, as Inuyasha turned around to see a young boy walking towards him. He smiled in welcome as he met the boy. The boy kept his head down, a bit shy, but his clothes were ripped and dirtied in some places. "Are you from Mayonaka?"

Inuyasha smirked, squatting down so he could view the child's eyes. "Yes, I am. My name's Inuyasha. What's yours?"

The boy glanced up at him, his light brown eyes so innocent in this aftermath. "Tomoy. Are you going to help us?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yep. Hey, do you know where you guys keep your shovels?"

Tomoy nodded his head. "I'll take you there."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he stood up, following Tomoy through the village. He counted even more dead bodies and couldn't believe at what had happened here. It was like a massacre. He held in his growl, knowing that it would only scare the kid, but he felt like making Raige bleed. _'Bastard…'_ Now, walking through this destruction, he understood what Kagome was fighting for. Back then, he hadn't seen this much damage to a village. Kano was more intent on getting the Shikon no Tama than anything else. However, here, he saw what Kagome was truly fighting for, what she was trying to prevent. This destruction, this needless killing and suffering, was what she was trying to prevent. These lives were what she was trying to save. That and these people's future. _'Kagome…'_ He couldn't blame her for being so adamant about her choices and decisions that she made, those that he most always went against because it usually meant her suffering. But Kagome, was Kagome, and he truly understood now the situation she was in to have to make the decisions that she does.

The boy took him to one of their huts and gave him a shovel. He took two more and thanked the kid, telling him to go home to his parents. Tomoy nodded and wished him luck as he ran through the blazing streets. Inuyasha set back towards the spot he found for the bodies. As he got back, he noticed Miroku, Kikyo and Ayame walking towards him from the outskirts of the village.

He nodded towards them in acknowledgement. "Where's everyone else?"

Miroku nudged behind him. "There's a few more left, but we knew your father guys could take care of them."

Inuyasha nudged his chin towards Miroku as he dropped the shovels on the ground. "You're bleeding."

Miroku lifted his eyebrows. "That bitch of a bitch got me good."

"Knocked him out," Ayame said as she went towards Inuyasha and bent to grab a shovel. "I had to rescue his ass." She smirked over her shoulder at Miroku and the boy just wiped the blood from his head on his robes.

"Yeah… thanks Ayame." She beamed and looked towards Inuyasha.

"So… what are we digging?"

"A grave." Inuyasha looked towards the others. "There's a lot of bodies so it needs to be big and deep." Kikyo and Miroku nodded as Kikyo went to pick up the last shovel.

"Go take a break, Miroku," she said with a smile towards him. "You need to let my sister see it when she returns." Miroku groaned and went to sit down on the hill right above where they were digging. He touched the wound on his head, right next to his hairline. Red blood remained on his fingers as he groaned. _'Great…'_

Inside the hut, Kagome had made her way around the entire hut in an hour or so. She hadn't used most of her energy, but she was tired, and her stomach still hurt. But no one could tell by the graceful moves she made and the amount of energy it took her to help heal the injured. Kagome looked towards the elder as he sat next to a young child, encouraging the young girl to hang on.

"I will go outside and see what else I can do." The elder looked away and nodded with a grateful smile.

She walked outside and started with the injured next to the doorway. She knelt towards the man, seeing the blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she knelt in front of him. She searched for his spirit as she touched his hand. It was there, but it was faint. There would be no way she could heal him without using much of her energy.

As Kagome came back into her own body, she looked at one of the helpers and she caught the woman's eyes. "Make him feel comfortable as best as you can. He's not going to make it," she said softly.

The woman pressed her lips tightly together but said nothing. She nodded her head and walked towards Kagome, bending down to wipe the man's forehead. There was a hole in the man's stomach, which was probably the wound that would soon take his life.

Kagome stood up and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I am sorry." The woman didn't look up and she didn't wait for her to say anything as she moved to the next person and tried to see what she could do. Though she did feel bad, unable to truly heal them when she knew she could, she just couldn't do it if she wanted to defeat Raige. And defeating him was the most important thing to do right now. But she cleared her mind and got back to the work at hand.

On the outskirts of the village, the others were gathering as the demon bodies lay dead on the ground. Inutaisho nodded at the others as they came near.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, scenting their blood.

They nodded their heads. Sango checked herself over and noticed a few scratches on her arms and one on her leg, but it wasn't anything serious. Koga had a cut on his back but the wolf-demon just shrugged it off as nothing serious. Inutaisho looked to his eldest and noticed blood staining Sesshomaru's hair.

"You need a bath," Inutaisho said with a smile, humor filling his eyes through the damage around them.

Sesshomaru glared at his father, but simply said nothing, breezing past Inutaisho. The others only chuckled at Sesshomaru's lack of words and followed him to the village. Though the fires still continued, they weren't has high and mighty as before. The fires had died down a bit as the houses were now eaten away.

Sesshomaru followed his brother's scent until they saw the four near the side of the village digging a hole. They all went to join them.

"Koga!" Ayame said as she stopped her digging to run towards him. Sango ran towards Miroku as he got to his feet and went to meet her, the two checking over each other to see the extent of their wounds.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both went to Inuyasha and Kikyo who continued digging. "This is for the bodies?" Inutaisho asked his son.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he brushed his bangs back, sticking the shovel into the ground. "Yeah. And there's a lot of them." Inutaisho watched his son's expression and he looked towards the hole they were digging.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Helping the injured."

Inutaisho nodded his understanding and placed his hands on his hips. "Well…" he looked towards Kikyo and smiled. "Do you mind if I take over?"

Kikyo arched her eyebrow. "Why? I can do it just as fine as you men can," she said, teasing him.

Inutaisho chuckled but Kikyo walked towards him giggling, giving him the shovel. Inutaisho then helped Inuyasha to dig the hole, thinking it better if they got it done sooner than later. Inuyasha glanced up at his father, smiling. He was grateful that his father would help him out. He was dying to go see how Kagome was doing. It's been a little over an hour and time was of the essence. But he couldn't hold it against her. Kagome had a duty to help out the people here, it was her responsibility and her nature.

Koga looked towards Sesshomaru, expectation in his eyes. "Let's go get the bodies and start piling it here."

Ayame nodded her head. "Okay," she said, leaving no room for the males to object as she walked away from them.

Koga watched Ayame's back in shock and confusion. "Hey! I wasn't talking to you!"

Ayame shot around with a glare. "And? Doesn't mean I can't help out. I am a demon if you haven't forgotten." Koga was aghast as she whirled back around and strolled away from them. He sighed and shook his head just as Miroku whistled at Ayame's temper. Koga looked towards Miroku, his face asking the boy for help, but Miroku just rose his hands up in defeat.

With each body that Ayame, Koga and Sesshomaru brought to them, Miroku would send a prayer, hoping to help the souls come at ease in the afterlife. He knew that Kagome would want to offer her blessings as well. But he was worried as to what was taking her so long. He turned towards the burnt houses and wondered what she was doing.

With a sigh, Kagome stood up from the last person outside, and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. She sighed, her weariness starting to sink in. The demon that she had fought with earlier had taken some of her energy, and now, healing these people had taken more of her energy. She swayed, keeping herself as collected and calm as possible without allowing anyone to notice. Kagome glanced towards the door as the elder walked out, looking around at the villagers that seemed to be getting better. Although he did notice some that were seemingly worse.

"I could not save them all, just like those inside the hut. But… I did my best." Kagome felt sorry for not being able to heal those, because she knew she could, but she just couldn't afford it. It was their lives for everyone else's lives. She looked at the elder's face, grateful and calm, though she wondered if deep inside he would hate her for not helping out those she could.

The elder just smiled at her, his hands clasped behind his back, and walking towards her slowly. He nudged with his head, wanting her to follow him, which she did. Their steps were slow as the crackles of the houses around them were the only noise in the night. Kagome just looked at the ground in front of her as she followed the elder. She could feel the others and she was getting closer to them, which meant that the elder was leading her towards them now that she had done all she could. Kagome knew she should be happy that she had helped them, but somehow couldn't find the strength to be happy.

"You know, My Lady… you are the most powerful priestess that ever lived." The old man nodded his head, though she had not said anything. "Yes… this I believe to be true. I know of what you had done and I know of Lady Midoriko as well." The elder kept his steps slow and unrushed, though he knew they would have to depart soon.

"Do not beat yourself up for something that was out of control. You cannot save every life, My Lady. You can only try. And that is all I, and everyone else, can ask of you." He turned around then, stopping them in their movements. Kagome looked down at him with wonder and with pain, allowing his words to help make her feel better about her actions.

"You have more important things to do." He smiled up at her, his wrinkled face reminding her so much of her grandfather. Her heart clenched at the thought of Jii-san, and her eyes stung with her tears. But she kept her mind calm and all thoughts of her grandfather's smiling face disappeared. Her emotions couldn't control her now.

"Thank you, elder. And I thank you for your understanding. Sometimes it is good to receive forgiveness from others when I cannot even forgive myself." She smiled weakly at him and carried on, leaving behind a shocked and sad, old man. The elder was taken aback by her words, and knew that the burdens that Kagome carried could never be understood by any other. What she went through was something that would be hard on anyone, and he couldn't blame her or think bad of her for any of her decisions. What she did was not for herself, but for others. It was who a priestess was.

The elder held in his sigh and continued following her towards her companions. Kagome felt her family's aura getting stronger and the path she walked on had no bodies laying on it. _'They must be done with the grave.'_

Just as she predicted, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were just covering the last of the dirt over the hole. She smiled at everyone as they realized her presence and met her in front of the grave.

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha as she smiled, thankful for what he has done. "Thank you guys," she said to all of them.

Koga just brushed it off as if he was the only one being thanked. "No problem." Ayame, at his side, smacked his chest with the back of her hand. Koga looked down at her with a wince as he rubbed his chest, but said nothing.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked onto the soft dirt that had been disturbed. The elder had just arrived at their group and was saying his thanks to them. Kagome went to her knees and began to send a prayer to all the souls of the bodies that remained beneath her. She wished them a safe journey to the afterlife and to assure them that their life was not wasted, so that they wouldn't remain lingering in the realm of the living to finish business. She just hoped that they would take her blessings and go peacefully.

After a few minutes, Kagome stood and walked off the unmarked graves. "It is done. We should get going now." The others nodded their heads and looked towards the elder.

"Thank you for all your help," the elder said again, truly grateful.

"Of course," Sango said, smiling at the old man.

"Although, elder, would you be so kind as to lend us some medical aid before we leave?" Miroku asked, remembering that he had a wound and some of the others did as well. "It would be good for us to take some with us."

The elder nodded. "Of course. Of course. Please, back at the house with the injured, there should be some medical supplies. Take all you need. We have more in another storage and some men are heading out tomorrow morning to a nearby town to get more."

"I don't recommend leaving your village," Kagome said as they all began to head back where Kagome and the elder came from. "The island is crawling with demons and it is very dangerous."

"Yes," Kikyo said, worried for the villagers. They had gone through too much and didn't need anymore deaths. "It's best if you stay in your village until you feel the demonic auras gone."

The elder nodded his head. "Thank you for your concern, but our people needs aid and the men are willing to go get it for them." Kagome could say nothing that would change his mind, because she knew that if she was him, no one would change her mind. So she remained silent and followed the elder back towards the hut with the injured people. After they grabbed their supplies and Kagome checked on her friends, they were off towards the mountains.

* * *

Up in the sky, a dark blue ball appeared as it traveled towards the burning village. The villagers all glanced up towards the approaching ball, wondering what it was. The elder stood up from helping one of the injured outside of the hut as he took a few steps towards the approaching ball. He frowned, a scowl on his face. _'I can feel a strong demonic aura…'_

As the ball settled on the ground, it began to disappear and a demon stood within. The elder gasped, unable to do anything but watch this demon that looked like those demons that had just left.

Glancing around with a smirk on his face, Raige could care less about the houses that burned around him. The smell of death still lingered in the air and he reveled in it. He looked ahead and watched the few remaining able-men and women stand behind the elder. He could smell their fear, but saw the determination set on their faces. Raige had to give them credit. They were afraid of him, but didn't fear death.

"So be it…" he said, lifting one hand in the air as three white balls began to form and swirl around and pass each other until a huge blue ball of energy formed above him. Raige watched as the humans gasped and moved back. They had no where to go, no where to run. Everything was already taken from them and they couldn't run with the injured. He smirked. These people who Kagome had given hope to would soon be given relief. They had nothing left here and it was obvious that they could do nothing now to save themselves. Their looks of helplessness shown.

"Hm… I do not see why Kagome would even consider trying to help you dying humans." That said, Raige released his demonic energy and leapt into the air, cloaking himself again in his barrier. He then went in the direction that Kagome's group had gone, wanting to watch her even more. Behind him he heard the cries of the villagers and the destruction of whatever remained of their village, and the land itself. A huge blast came from behind him but he didn't even turn back, keeping his thoughts on Kagome. He smirked.

* * *

The group traveled through the forest until they got into a clear field. Up ahead, the demons noticed a town.

"There's a town up ahead," Inutaisho said as he ran alongside his family and friends.

Koga snorted. "A lot of people too. We going through?"

Everyone glanced at Kagome, waiting for her answer. She remained silent, allowing the wind to tell her the answer. She closed her eyes and reached out with her aura, trying to find any demons in the area that would threaten to harm the town. She wouldn't let another massacre happen if she could help it.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked towards everyone. "We go through. Noticed. I want to see if they have any news on the events that has been happening on the island."

The others obeyed, running towards the village at full speed. Once they got there, Kagome introduced herself and began to ask around if anyone has heard or seen demons nearby. Most of the people said 'no' as they wondered what was happening. But she didn't tell them, not wanting to worry them. Though she did warn them to stay in their town and prepare for anything bad that could happen. Although some of them didn't heed her words, for they were too enthralled in modern day living, others heeded her words and thanked her for her blessings. Kagome began to realize that though some of the world still believed in religious beliefs and values, others were speculative now that facts and Westernization was brought into the mix. So people were beginning to doubt certain things as development prospered.

* * *

Monk Kiyoshi grunted as he hit the ground hard, sprawled on his face. He looked in front of him, spotting his Shakujo, and got to his knees.

"My Brother!" Monk Kenshin said, trying to get to his Brother's aid. He warded off the demons with his barrier and purification spells as they ran away from the purified energy. But he was far from his Brother's side. Monk Kenshin turned his back on his Brother to pay attention to the demons at hand, too many for him to lend a hand to his Brother.

Monk Nobu stayed close to Monk Kenshin, though he fought his own battles. His face was set in concentration, blind as he was, as he listened and felt the auras around him to time his attacks. Though he was blind, he wasn't incapable of fighting. He used his ofudas, shooting them out where he felt the demon's aura and was rewarded with the demons' roars of pain and death. He smirked to himself as he continued to fight off the many demons.

Some of Inutaisho's demons had remained with them, but the group they had encountered was overwhelming in numbers. The enemies obviously had planned their attack and had sprouted a good sneak attack on them, killing off some of their allies. But thanks to the monks, they had protected some of their group. Now, they fought for their lives against the hoard of demons against them.

Monk Kiyoshi was able to reach his Shakujo just as a demon was coming on him. He spun around, holding his Shakujo in front of him as his spiritual energy flew from the staff and the rings sounded as the demon was purified by the pure light. He gasped, glancing around to see still more demons fighting on land and some even in the air in their true forms. Worm-like demons and bird demons tried to destroy them from above. Monk Kiyoshi glanced towards his right where he saw Monk Arata and Monk Minoru fighting together. He spotted Monk Kenshin and Monk Nobu fighting close to each other. He inwardly sighed, relief to see his Brothers alive.

He got to his feet and heard a demon's roar. He quickly turned around, throwing an ofuda out as it hit the head of the demon and purified it immediately. Monk Kiyoshi frowned. There were so much more demons left.

"Monk Kiyoshi," a woman's voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Hira walking towards him over the demon bodies along the ground. Her white kimono was tainted with the black and red blood of the demons, but she still carried herself with the pride and respect of being a priestess.

"Hira," he said in greeting.

"Are you injured?" she asked, her eyes roaming over him.

Monk Kiyoshi shook his head. "No. These demons are proving to me how old I have become. My speed is not what it used to be," he said with a smile through all of this.

Hira nodded, a small smile gracing her face, yet her eyes held hardness to them. "I see. I do not understand why Kagome has brought you monks here to help her fight," she said, a bit of distaste within her voice.

Monk Kiyoshi looked sternly at the woman, understanding that she lived by a different set of rules than they did. "We were not forced by My Lady Kagome," he said strongly, wanting Hira to address Kagome with the status that she deserved. "We came on our own to help My Lady. It is by our own desire to be here. We live and die for her, that is all there is to it." He watched as Hira remained silent, taking in his words. "You can accept it or not, does not matter. What does is that we all fight for the same purpose." That said, he turned around and walked towards his Brothers, going to offer them support.

Hira just watched with a small smile on her face as the monk walked away. Not only did his clothes show his years and status of his service, but his voice and actions did as well. She marveled at those monks' courage and fearlessness.

The roars of demons interrupted her as Hira spun around, her eyes taking in the demons that charged at her from the sky and the ground. She suddenly changed her demeanor. Her body language spoke volumes as she found her bearings and brought her hands out in front of her, her hands forming a triangle. Within the triangle, the empty air began to glow, as if a mirror between her and the demons coming towards her. Hira concentrated and then directed her miko energy towards the demons as the blast disintegrated them instantly, their ashes and guts falling to the ground. Hira looked disdainfully at the remains as her hands slowly fell to her side.

"My Lady," one of her priestesses called as the woman came to her side, carrying her staff. Hira smiled thankfully and took her staff back.

"Thank you."

"We have many demons left," her other follower said, and Hira nodded.

"Yes, but we must stay strong. We have to destroy them and move on." Hira turned around and looked at all the demons fighting against the enemy. She marveled at their dedication to a priestess, or maybe to the Great Inutaisho. She shook her head and went towards the demons in front of her, intending to kill them.

The battle went on between the two forces. The ground was littered with dead demon bodies, splattered with blood and pieces of the bodies. The stars above paid no heed to the killing below as the combatants paid no heed to them. The night sky was only a peaceful illusion now. And as the battle began to die down, and the dust began to disappear, the winning side glanced around with weariness and satisfaction on their bloodstained faces.

Everyone began to gather together as they slowly moved along the desecrated land. Some were tired, others were relieved and sluggish, while some just wanted more. Their emotions mixed together with the mission still ahead.

"Is anyone badly injured?" Monk Kiyoshi asked the group as they began to settle in. He looked at the demons and noticed their shaking heads. Some had smiles on their faces, obviously enjoyed the fight they just had and wanting more. He then looked towards the priestesses and noticed their stained clothes, but nothing more. He nodded his approval. "Then we carry on."

"We should head north," one of the demons said. Monk Kiyoshi looked towards the wolf youkai as the demon's red eyes remained on Monk Kiyoshi. "I can scent the others to the west. We need to cover as much ground as we can."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head. If they could meet up with another group that made a circle around the other side of the island, then they would be able to travel higher into the mountains. They would cover the sea level first. "Then let us be off."

Some of the demons walked towards the monks and priestesses to offer their speed. The monks got on the demons' backs and the priestesses were held bridal style as the demons took off towards the direction of awaiting enemies.

* * *

Inuyasha bounded along the treetops as his father followed. Sesshomaru, Koga and Ayame ran along the ground below, needing eyes above and below. Inuyasha could see the trees ending up ahead and a plateau in the distance. He gazed further as the mountains sprung up. They were getting closer as they finally reached the base of the mountains and were now working their way higher.

"Demons," Inuyasha said with a growl as the scent of demons floated towards him.

Inutaisho nodded his head. "There's trouble up ahead. I scent many."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the plateau. The trees finally gave way to open land and the Inu-demons jumped down just as the others burst from within the trees. They joined Sesshomaru and the others as they all ran together now in a line, with Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle.

Kagome glanced next to her at Inutaisho. Kikyo remained on his back, her face looking ahead at what lay in their way. She could see the intention written on Kikyo's face, the determination set, but she couldn't help but feel worried for her sister. For Kikyo has already chosen her fate, and Kagome feared that her sister might give in to her desires, soon. She didn't like this. Something was wrong on the wind, something up ahead would prove to be a challenge.

As the group got closer, the plateau shot higher into the sky until they were standing at the base of the cliff. The demons stopped, gazing up, contemplating their options.

"We have no choice but to fall into their trap," Sesshomaru said, knowing that the demons had already seen their approach and would be waiting for them at the top.

Inutaisho nodded his head. "They'll be waiting. But with so many demons, I wonder what their intentions are."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, as he gazed up the cliff.

Inutaisho nodded his head towards his son but said nothing more, not wanting to rile him up. Kagome shifted her weight on Inuyasha's back as she glanced around at everyone.

"Everyone just stay close to me and Inuyasha. I'll erect a barrier around us as we reach the top to ward off any attack they might have coming first. Then I'll take care of the front lines and then take down my barrier."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with her plan. When they were close to each other and ready, Inuyasha lead the way. Everyone followed close, readying themselves to attack. As the demons leapt up the cliff, avoiding loose rocks, they got closer to the top. Kagome readied her bow. Right before Inuyasha appeared above the top, she placed a barrier around her family.

The demons had been prepared just like they predicted. Attacks flew at them, demonic energies swirling together to create a powerful attack, but wasn't able to penetrate her barrier. Even arrows flew at them, but wasn't able to pierce her barrier. Just as the dust and smoke cleared from the demons' attacks against them, their group was shown safe behind the priestess' barrier.

Kagome pulled back her arrow and shot her sacred arrow as her miko energy pulsed around the arrow whizzing towards the demons. Her barrier fell and they all landed on the ground, allowing the riders to get off and everyone drew their weapons just as Kagome's sacred arrow killed the demons at the front of the group.

The roars of the angry demons could be heard as they began to charge at them. Kagome turned around to glance behind. The drop would be long if the demons were able to push them back. So they couldn't allow that to happen. Kagome drew her Kusanagi and waited for the others. Inutaisho was the one to give the move and everyone began to run towards the oncoming demons. The Inu-demons did their attacks first to slow the approach of the demons, but more demons began to shift into their true form as they realized that they were getting slaughtered.

The ground beneath their feet began to tremble like an earthquake. Kagome tried to get her footing but she could feel a demonic presence beneath her.

"In the ground!" she warned, but was too late as the demon rushed with its sneak attack. Vines sprouted out from the ground, snatching her high into the air and squeezing her lower body. The Kusanagi was trapped in its vicious grip against her body. Kagome groaned as the vines tightened, making her feel double the pain when the rock demon had injured her abdomen too.

Vines sprouted everywhere, coming out of the ground like trees, wide and strong as it whipped around them. Kikyo had to stop her running to cut at a huge vine in her way, trying to catch her. Even the others were busy trying to destroy the vines around them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as the weapon destroyed many vines in one swift move.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he glanced up at her figure in the air. He used the Tetsaiga's Wind Scar to destroy most of the demon's vines. There was a loud roar of pain as the vines began to retreat back into the ground. He leapt into the air, catching Kagome, and bringing her safely to the ground.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru began to do battle with the demons coming at them. Some charged past them as they tried to get to the others, especially the jewel. Inutaisho slashed at the demons, bringing them down easily, and then using Sounga's attacks to finish it quickly. He could feel the amount of demonic energy and knew there were a lot of demons. Some demonic energies were greater than others. This battle would prove to be a challenge.

* * *

High above, Raige smirked with wonder. "Now what Kagome?" he asked to no one, watching the scene unfold. He watched as that retched half-demon held Kagome close to his chest, making Raige want to obliterate that half-demon right where he stood. He watched with hated eyes as Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground, wielding his sword as he protected her. Raige had to chuckle at that picture.

'_What an idiot.'_ If that half-demon thought that he could protect Kagome, that idiot better think again. Raige could only watch as the demons surrounded their group. This could get interesting as he crossed his arms, floating high in the air within the veil of his barrier.

* * *

The sacred arrow flew out into the group of demons, creating a line clear of demons as Kagome and Kikyo ran in the empty space, trying to head out of the circle of demons. The demons began to rush in towards them, making Kagome draw her Kusanagi as they came at her. Kikyo yelled as she brought up her katana and struck at a demon's sword. Others began to swarm her and she moved back to better face the numerous demons. Kagome had the same predicament as more demons came against her, drawn to the jewel's power. The Shikon no Tama remained silent against her chest, shinning brightly through the ugliness around her. Kagome glared at the demons, moving slowly, waiting for them to attack her. Her breathing was calm as her feet moved slowly, avoiding the body parts on the ground and using her aura to feel their movements.

And then one charged towards her. Kagome shift, turned and sliced at the demon, twisting her body around as the demon fell to the ground. The area that Kusanagi sliced at began to purify the demon as it killed him from the inside out. She held her sword out in front of her, waiting for more demons. Then another one came and she yelled, striking blades as another one tried to take advantage of her. Kagome struck at the demon she fought with and then bent back to avoid the demon's attack as she came up to pierce her Kusanagi into the demon's abdomen. It cried out, rearing back, but she followed him. He began to foam at the mouth and his body shook against her sword and he was purified. Kagome felt a tingle and she jerked her sword out, whipping around to strike another demon as it came at her. She glared at the dying form and then glanced around her, eyeing the demons with the intent of death, waiting for them to come face her.

Kikyo grunted as the demons swarmed her, making her switch focuses on the oncoming demons. A demon caught her from behind and she was too slow to avoid the attack. The metal cut her left shoulder, making her cry out at the sudden pain. She turned and stabbed the demon in the back with a cry of revenge.

She moved back as the body fell to the ground. Kikyo huffed, looked around warily, waiting for someone else to attack her. Her shoulder was stinging and she felt her warm blood drip down her arm, towards her fingers and onto the ground. _'Damn…'_ she thought. Kikyo watched warily as the demons smirked in satisfaction, smelling her blood, knowing she was injured and now just needed to be finished off.

Suddenly the ground began to shake again, making everyone look around as to what was happening. The Earth exploded just a few feet from the battles. A huge demon of vines came out of the ground in a mass, wiggling vines with the ends shaped like a tulip sprouted from the ground. The demon roared, a high-pitched cry, and then vines shot out from the mass, aiming at the combatants.

Now, everyone tried to dodge the vines as the other demons began to take advantage of their lack of concentration on them. The others found it hard to dodge the vines and fight the demons at the same time. Some got injured, striking back at the demons with anger as they couldn't keep up with the dodging and fighting.

"Kagome!" Inutaisho yelled, as she was the closest to the vine demon. "Kill it!" he said, using his demonic speed to cut down the demons around him while dancing around the vines.

Kagome grunted as two demons got on her and used a burst of miko energy to purify them and the vines that tried to touch her. She burst in a run, heading through the demons and cutting them with her Kusanagi as she avoided others. Kagome ran until she was near the vine-demon and away from the other demons. She quickly sheathed her sword and drew her bow and arrow in one swift move, leaving no time for the demon to attack her as she fired her sacred arrow. As the demon noticed her attack, more vines began to strike at her, but were purified before they got even close as the arrow erupted in her miko energy and purified anything in its path. The sacred arrow destroyed the top half of the demon as it screamed in pain and rage.

The ground began to rumble again as the demon buried itself in the ground. Kagome cursed, as she began to draw another arrow, but she felt the demons behind her coming. She turned around and shot her sacred arrow, watching as the demons coming at her were purified. Kagome huffed, irritated with the amount of demons and interruptions. The demons to her left caught her attention as they swarmed her sister, and Kagome took off towards Kikyo.

Deep in the hoard of demons, Kikyo fought them off as they came at her. But she was losing blood and was getting tired. Red blood dripped from her shoulder and the hilt of her sword was red with her blood as she gripped her katana, needing it to fight with her to the death. Kikyo roared as she sliced at a demon and another one chose that distraction to slice at her back, making Kikyo cry out in pain as she moved away from the blade.

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed as she cut through the demons and entered the circle. Once Kikyo saw her, she fell to her knees. Kagome gasped and ran to her sister's side, slicing at the demons around her sister in a cry of rage. She kneeled on one knee and placed her hand on her sister's back, seeing the blood on Kikyo's back and shoulder as the leather jacket was cut open to reveal skin and blood. Kagome gasped, fear starting to explode in her gut. "Hang on, Kikyo. I'll get you out of here."

She stood up and glared at the demons around her. Placing her sword back in its sheath, she went to draw her bow. But the ground erupted suddenly and Kagome couldn't do anything as shock took her and the vine-demon came back with a vengeance. As rocks spewed everywhere and the demons avoided the vines, Kagome and Kikyo were caught in the vines as the demon swallowed them in itself, trapping them inside the wiggling mass.

Kagome tried to catch her footing but the vines under her kept moving and she was on her hands and knees trying to get her balance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the demon swallow Kagome and Kikyo. He struck at the demons around him, intending to get to them.

Beneath her, Kagome felt the demon moving and wondered where it was taking them. But she needed to get to her sister. "Kikyo…" she whispered. Kagome tried to hang onto a vine, but suddenly she gasped and pain exploded in her abdomen. Kagome looked down as a vine had pierced her through her stomach, the tip curving towards her as it tried to get to the jewel. She squinted as the pain flooded her but then as the vine touched the Shikon no Tama on her chest, a huge bright light erupted, engulfing Kagome as it blinded her.

Outside, Inuyasha was running through the demons, slicing his way through, as a bright light began to shine from within the demon, coursing its way through the slits of the vines. He saw the shinning light and knew something was happening with Kagome and the jewel because the power emanating from within the jewel was strong and pure. _'Hang on, Kagome…'_ He roared as the demons charged at him, intending to stop him.

The pain radiated through her body but she could feel a warmth surrounding her. _'Mother…'_ She could feel her mother's hands on her and knew that Midoriko was keeping her safe. It was the jewel that was purifying the demon as it had touched the Shikon no Tama. Since the jewel still remained on her, it was pure, and the demon had been purified when it touched the jewel. Starting from the vine against the jewel, the vine began to dissolve into light as the light traveled through the vine and into the body of the demon. It screamed in rage and pain as it began to be purified, from the ends of the vines to the source of its body.

"You… kill me…" the demon said as she began to feel her eyes drop at the pain radiating through her and the blood she felt dripping down her torso. "And I kill that woman."

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she realized who the demon was talking about. Kagome began to frantically look around her at the light that was dissolving the vines but couldn't find her sister. "Kikyo!" she screamed, hoping to hear her voice. But nothing. The demon's deep chuckle was the only thing echoing around her.

The area around her dissolved from the jewel's power and Kagome fell through the air, landing hard on the ground. She groaned in pain at the impact and went to her hands and knees. She stared down at the ground and saw her blood dripping onto the ground in pools. _'Shit…'_ Then, she remembered her sister. Kagome glanced up, looking at the demon as white light began to dissolve all of its vines. But the demon was still moving. And Kagome noticed where they were.

'_The cliff!'_ Kagome tried to get to her feet, but didn't have the strength to. She was losing blood and the wound was fatal. _'No…'_ She couldn't think about herself right now, or about what she had to do. It didn't matter. Kikyo was still trapped and the demon had something up his sleeve. She needed to get to her sister.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he used his demonic speed to close the distance between them. He saw Kagome turn around at the sound of his voice and he saw the pain on her face from the distance he was at.

"Inuyasha!" she said as loud as she could as her strength was waning. "Save Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's eyes changed to the demon as he watched it dissolve and then he saw Kikyo. The demon's vines around Kikyo began to disintegrate and the demon had made it to the edge of the cliff. He growled as he watched Kikyo get thrown over the cliff as the demon's body dissolved completely once it went off the cliff. He put on a burst of speed and ran towards Kikyo's falling body once he saw it disappear beneath the cliff.

Kagome watched with anxious eyes as her sister fell off the cliff and she couldn't see Kikyo anymore. A blur of white and red flew past her and Kagome prayed Inuyasha got to Kikyo before she hit the ground. Once he was out of sight, Kagome fell on her stomach, finally losing consciousness and thought. _'No…'_ This couldn't be the way she dies. But darkness took hold of her.

* * *

"Wake up, Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she felt warmth against her skin and no pain. Her mother's beautiful voice floated around her and she felt a sense of peace seep into her pores. Slowly, she opened her eyes to adjust to the light of the sun. She was in the meadow with white Jasmines, one sprouting right in front of her sight.

"Mother…" For this one moment, Kagome forgot everything that had been happening. She forgot about her pain and where her bodily form was. She forgot about her friends and family fighting with her, and she forgot about her responsibilities.

Midoriko smiled as Kagome's head rested on her knees as she stroked her daughter's hair. "You are doing so well Kagome."

Kagome smiled and shut her eyes, allowing those memories of what was truly happening flood her mind again. She moved out of her mother's loving embrace and sat on her knees facing Midoriko. She was the priestess again, the woman with many responsibilities. "I'm dying, Mother."

Midoriko nodded her head, her loving smile still on her face. "Yes. But you will not die."

At this, Kagome felt a sense of relief, instead of feeling happiness or joy. "The Fates won't allow it?" Only the Fates would have the power to bring her to life or "allow" her to die.

Midoriko shook her head slowly, her smile still teasing her lips. "No." Kagome seemed confused as to her comment. "The Shikon no Tama has chosen to protect you."

Kagome's eyebrows rose as she realized the truth. Midoriko nodded her head at her daughter's unvoiced question and carried on. "I believe the Shikon no Tama has chosen you, Kagome, as it was meant to be. It came from your body and you are its protector, as it is yours. The two of you are the same, and yet you are not. Still, I am proud that it chooses to heal you."

"Heal me?"

"Yes. The jewel is healing your wounds as we speak. Your body will be healed when you return to the world of the living."

At this, Kagome's eyes suddenly widened as she gasped. "Kikyo!" She stood up abruptly, gazing down at her mother with anxious eyes. "Mother, I must go back."

"Wait, Kagome!" Midoriko called out before Kagome could go back to her body. She watched as her daughter waited, still looking anxious to find out if her sister was okay. Midoriko took a deep breath and sighed sadly, not sure how to tell Kagome this. "Your sister… has left the world of the living."

Slowly, Kagome shook her head back and forth, not even registering the words. She stared at her mother, her mouth agape, as she tried to take in what her mother said. They were just words that meant nothing to her! "No!" she said, closing her eyes shut as her form disappeared.

Midoriko was left kneeling in the meadow of Jasmines, her head down as the sun beat on her long black hair and her sorrow flowed throughout the forest.

* * *

She was beginning to feel her body as Kagome came back into it. Someone was shaking her. Someone was calling her name frantically. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Inutaisho above her, his long silver hair flowing over his shoulders.

"Kagome…" Inutaisho said, relief filling his body. He sighed and watched as she sat up.

Kagome pushed herself up with her elbows and gazed down at her body that wasn't filled with pain anymore. Where the demon had pierced her was only a hole in her kimono and her skin, undamaged. Her Mother was right. The Shikon no Tama had healed her, and she felt anew, as if she had slept and eaten and now had more energy than she had just a few minutes ago. But her own welfare was forgotten as she looked at Inutaisho.

"Where's my sister?"

Inutaisho suddenly frowned and his gaze fell to his right. Kagome followed, turning around to see Inuyasha's back as he was rocking back and forth. And she could see legs. _'No…'_ She shot to her feet and ran towards Inuyasha, getting in front of him and dropping to her knees.

"K…Kik…" Her hands flew her mouth as she muffled her sister's name and sobs took hold of her. Tears fell down her face as her eyes took in her sister's form lying in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome as his bangs covered his face. He rocked back and forth with Kikyo in his arms, squeezing her against him. Her face was against his chest, a small smile on her still face. Kagome shook her head, reaching out towards her sister's body. Inuyasha suddenly stopped rocking and he looked up. Kagome's eyes went to his and she saw the tears that he shed. Inuyasha's eyes were haunted and in pain as he gazed at her, helpless. Kagome chocked back another sob as she knew it to be true. It was there in Inuyasha's eyes, there in Inuyasha's arms. It was all there.

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed, dropping onto Kikyo's lifeless body and crying onto her sister's chest. There was no movement coming from her sister, no signs of life. And as Kagome hesitantly reached out with her aura to confirm what she already knew, Kikyo's spirit was gone. "No…" she whispered, one hand on her sister's shoulder and the other on Inuyasha's arm that held Kikyo's body against him. "Why… Kikyo… why?"

Inuyasha slowly released Kikyo so Kagome could have a moment with her sister. Kagome took Kikyo and hugged her sister tightly, tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha could only watch. Yes, he missed Kikyo. He couldn't believe that she was gone. After Kikyo had vanished from his view when he was running to her, he put on a burst of speed and tried to get to her. He had jumped off the cliff and plunged towards her. And as he noticed her falling figure getting closer, he saw her smile and heard his name roll of her lips just as her eyes closed in bliss. And when he had grabbed her and dropped onto the ground with Kikyo in his arms, she smelt of death and he was so shocked and stunned that he had shaken Kikyo, trying to get her to talk again. But Kikyo was dead. And he couldn't believe it. He stayed at the bottom of the cliff for some time, until his father had come to get him.

Kikyo was gone. Kagome sniffed and wiped at her tears with her kimono as she slowly released her sister, lying Kikyo's body on the ground between her and Inuyasha. The others took the moment to come closer now that Kagome had her moment with Kikyo.

Kagome just stared up at Inuyasha as the two locked gazes and something passed between them. She was sorry for Inuyasha, knowing how much Kikyo had meant to him. The two had a life together, they had made and lost a child and they had gone through life as a family for three years. It must be hard for him to lose her after all they had been through before she came back into their lives. Kagome frowned, looking away from him. _'Kikyo…'_

"I want her on a boat and back to Honshu," she said as the others crowded around. She could hear Ayame and Sango sniffing as they stood behind her, trying to be strong. But Kagome gazed up at Koga standing next to Ayame. And their eyes met. "Will you take her to Honshu?"

Koga nodded right away, knowing how much this meant to Kagome. He not only would do it because Kagome asked but because Kikyo deserved it. He couldn't leave her here in this ugly place of death and destruction. "Of course."

"I'll go with you," Ayame said softly. Koga nodded and moved to pick up Kikyo. As he gathered the woman in his arms, he looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou was silent, his face blank, as he kept his eyes on Kikyo. Kagome kept her head down as Kikyo's body was lifted and Koga and Ayame walked away, then started running. They would take her body to the fishing boats waiting offshore and then send Kikyo back to Honshu. As he and Ayame left the others behind, his thoughts went out to Kagome, hoping she would make it through this so he could see her again. _'Kagome…'_ He prayed that Kagome would come back to Honshu with the others after this war ended.

As Kagome stood up, Inuyasha followed silently. She turned towards the mountains and then looked behind her at Inutaisho. "Is anyone injured?"

"Just a few scratches," he said. While Kagome had been unconscious, they had been patching up their wounds with the medical supplies that the villagers had given them. Sango had the worst as she had been fighting hard with her Hiraikotsu. And Miroku bore some wounds as well. He only had a few scratches, as did Sesshomaru. And Inuyasha had some scratches as well, but the main thing was that they were still standing and still able to go on.

"Then we keep going," Kagome said, her voice was calm and collected as usual. Sango frowned at her friend's back, marveling at how Kagome could so easily forget about everything and focus on the task at hand. Kagome was able to forget and maybe even get rid of her feelings that would usually bring people to their knees. Sango marveled at her friend's courage and strength, but then again felt sorry for Kagome and the girl's unusual talent.

Inutaisho went to Sango and offered to carry her, as she thanked him and got on his back, and Miroku got on Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome with his head down. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had lost Kikyo. Although he didn't love her as much as he loved Kagome, Kikyo had been in his life and he had loved her. He truly did. And now she was gone, and they had to keep going with killing demons, leaving Kikyo alone.

"You must be able to suppress your emotions, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her gaze still looking ahead at the mountain looming in front of her. "You must bury your emotions on the battlefield. There is no room for them here." Slowly, she turned to look at him, but he refused to look at her, still gazing at the ground. Kagome reached out with her aura to encompass him in it, trying to comfort him so they could continue with their journey. "If you can't, then you will find yourself in the hands of the enemy."

Kagome walked behind him and waited. Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Kagome was saying, knowing what they had to do but his emotions were swamping him now. He bent so Kagome could get on, feeling her weight settle against him was a comfort in itself and he drew on the comfort that she was able to give him. Her scent was enough as Kagome wrapped her arms up under his arms and rested her head against his back. Though she had seemed strong and uncaring, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was still hurting, even though she tried to suppress it like she told him to.

The demons took off, now Inutaisho leading as he knew that Inuyasha would need some time to get everything together. Inuyasha allowed the wind and Kagome to soothe him and clear his mind. And he felt sorry for Kagome. He knew she had to hide her emotions, as it was like a priestess. But the way she held him, the way her body molded against his, as if for comfort and support. He knew Kagome was hurting, though she wouldn't show it. She was hurting, as was he. And he was her rock as much as she was his.

* * *

Midoriko walked down the bright path towards the awaiting circle where she would have a word with the Fates. She had relayed to them of her need for a counsel and they agreed to listen to her worries. Now, with her hands fidgeting in front of her, Midoriko hoped that she would hear the words that she wanted to hear. Her steps were slow and calm as she walked along the soft ground, lit with a pure white-yellowish light, where all around her was white with a misty appearance, looking like she was in the clouds. Though the Fates never did show themselves, she thought of them as manifestations, hiding behind the lights of clouds. However, Midoriko didn't bother herself with their physical appearance, or lack thereof. All she worried about was their decisions, decisions that affected people's lives, especially the one she loved the most in her everlasting afterlife.

As she stepped up onto the platform that would address the Fates, she saw around her, lights beginning to form on all sides of her. Eight lights hidden behind clouds, eight manifestations waiting to listen to her.

"What have you come to say, Midoriko?" a male's voice in the front of her said.

Midoriko looked ahead at the light, though it seemed far away. "The Shikon no Tama has chosen Kagome."

"We already know of this," a female's high-pitched voice said.

"We know that your jewel, this… Shikon no Tama," another female's voice said, emphasizing the name of the jewel, "has chosen Kagome as its protector and vessel."

"However, we wonder why it has only chosen her now," a male's deep voice said to her right.

"We wonder what will become of the jewel's choice now," a female said.

"Which is why you have come," the male, the most respected of the Fates who remained in front of her, said.

Midoriko nodded her head. "I have come to seek your guidance in my questions."

"Then ask us," a female said.

"Now that the Shikon no Tama has chosen Kagome, it is up to her now to decide her own fate. She will determine her future."

There was a moment of silence as the Fates took in the new information. She held in her smile of satisfaction. The Fates were for once taken aback and confused as to this new information.

"What do you mean?" a male said to her left.

"You say that we have no control over her future now?" a female asked.

Midoriko nodded her head. "The tie between Kagome and the jewel is profound. Should one die, the other would follow. Kagome is not only the Shikon no Tama's protector, but also its vessel."

"But why this change in the jewel now?" the male in front of her said.

"Because the jewel is now in and of its own. It has become separated from Kagome's physical body, yet still is a part of her. And it has grown on its own now, learning from her and learning of her, its vessel. It has become… should I say, protective of her."

There was another moment of silence as the Fates pondered on this. Midoriko had done so herself when she had found out this new information. The Shikon no Tama, that which she had created when she had once been living. The Jewel of Four Souls, passed down in legends and stories of how demons and herself, the Priestess Midoriko, fights within the jewel. Yes, that is true. And yes, she is still here, within the Maboroshi Kokudo. But she kept the smile to herself at how fate is so ironic.

The Shikon no Tama has now become an evil jewel, unbalanced. She was not within the jewel to fight the demons that would threaten to overtake the jewel and corrupt it with demonic energy. However, Kagome was the reason for the jewel's balance and purity. Kagome is the most powerful miko in all of history. She surpasses even herself, and Midoriko knew this would be true when she had made Kagome. She had to make a daughter that would be pure and able to complete the jewel, which she had left half finished in hopes that Kagome could do that. Which she has proven she could. The Shikon no Tama was all evil, but with Kagome's pure light, she provided the purity that Midoriko would if she fought within the jewel. With the jewel being nourished by Kagome's life-force, it has come to realize how important Kagome is it to, and has come to respect her. Protect her.

"So you say that the jewel will just bring Kagome back to life if we choose to kill her?" a female asked, testing Midoriko's belief in this simple object.

Midoriko didn't seem fazed by the question at all. She simply nodded her head, as if the facts were the facts and the Fates were just by chance. "Yes." How else could she put it? The jewel protected Kagome as much as she protected the jewel. Kagome dedicates her life for the jewel, and the jewel has come to see this devotion.

The Fates were quiet as they discussed this among themselves. Though they never once spoke aloud to each other, she knew they were speaking to each other. So she waited.

"With this new turn of events," the male in front of her said, his voice stern. "We have no choice but to release Kagome of her duties."

Midoriko suddenly grew angry at this, her eyes glaring at the source of the voice. "You cannot just simply tell her to stop fulfilling her duties. She lived her whole life learning those duties and fulfilling them. She even died fulfilling that prophecy of yours. Now you want… no, order her to just drop them all?" She was fuming. How dare the Fates do that to her! How dare them!

"Midoriko… we understand your frustration, as we have understood it when we had first made such a prophecy for your own daughter," the male in front said. At this, Midoriko took a deep breath and calmed down. "However, now we have no control over whether or not Kagome dies."

Midoriko nodded her head, glad that Kagome was now free of their control and orders. "Yes. Now, it's up to her to figure out whether or not she wants to live or die. The Shikon no Tama will see this within her soul. Whatever Kagome's most deepest desire is in the end, whether to save everyone by giving her life or by using her powers and the jewel's is up to her."

"What if Kagome has already given up hope that she will be able to live after this war?" a female asked.

And that was the question that Midoriko had been asking herself. She had been too afraid to ask Kagome, for she didn't want her daughter to start justifying her reason if she had already given up on fighting the Fates. One thing she knew about Kagome, is that she had learned to follow those with higher power. And when the Fates had told her she would die, she had fought at first, the first time. But she couldn't do anything about it in the end, and she had lost. Now, Midoriko wasn't sure if Kagome had it in her to fight the Fates again. If only Kagome knew the Fates had no say in her future anymore, than Kagome would be more certain on her decision. But that was for Kagome to decide. Whether or not Kagome chose to live and fight, or die willingly was up to her. Midoriko just hoped that Kagome would fight to live, live a long life the way a human was supposed to.

"The Shikon no Tama will feed on Kagome's deep sorrow and helplessness, and realize that the only way to defeat the enemy is to destroy itself… killing Kagome as well."

* * *

The group ran along a path through the trees, already climbing the mountain. They had been running for some time now and they were almost in the clouds. The demons weren't tired and the humans were keeping a close watch around them for any sneak attacks.

Kagome constantly kept on alert, as time had passed and she forgot more about her sister's death. The time for the final battle was coming and she could only think about Raige, how to defeat him, what to anticipate from a demon such as he. Raige was very mysterious in that she rarely saw him use any demonic attacks, so she couldn't plan how she was going to counter his attacks. Plus, he seemed infatuated with her, which meant he didn't want to kill her, but keep her. And the Shikon no Tama.

The clouds began to form around them as the trees up ahead seemed shrouded in mist. The group entered the clouds and continued running. They had avoided areas with humans, not wanting to draw attention to what was happening on the island. They trusted the other groups to kill off the remaining demons on the island while they went after the source.

"There's something up ahead," Kagome said. The feel of demonic energy was getting stronger. There was a group of demons waiting for them just up ahead, hiding in the veil of the clouds. Kagome flared out her aura, anticipating an attack.

There was a rumbling along the ground and a deafening roar as something came closer, breaking the trees and crumbling the ground. Suddenly the trees came crashing down as a huge ball rolled down at them.

Inuyasha and the others jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack. The ball stopped just as the others jumped and opened up to reveal an ogre demon, his smirk taunting.

"Ha ha!" the demon said, placing his hands on his hips as he watched the demons face him.

Inuyasha landed and placed Kagome on the ground. "There's more behind us," she said, glancing around to try and see through the trees. There was demonic energy behind them that was too thick to not notice. There were many demons waiting for them, or maybe coming for them. Whatever the case, they couldn't be cornered.

The ogre simply snorted at the three Inu-youkai demons. "Inu-youkai? How funny that you would choose to side with the Shikon no Tama." He smirked at the two full blooded demons, noticing Inutaisho. "Ah… Inutaisho, it is good to see that you are still alive so that I may have the luxury to kill you myself."

Inutaisho simply smirked. "Then let me see you try."

The ogre smirked and opened his hands above his head, chuckling to myself. Then, he made a fist with one hand and moved back, slamming his fist on the ground. The others took care as the ground began to tremble, the trees around them croaking at the sensation.

"We need to head towards the demons," Kagome said, her gaze still looking behind them. Something was up ahead, and though she couldn't feel Raige's aura, she definitely had a bad feeling about all of this.

Inuyasha glanced behind him, keeping an eye on the ogre in front as the ground continued to tremble. "You sure?"

Kagome looked towards him and nodded, just as the others looked towards her to hear her answer. Inuyasha nodded, his face serious, and she got on his back. The others followed suit and soon was leaving the ogre demon behind as they ran through the wreckage he had created along the ground.

"The land evens out," Inutaisho said as he noticed the sudden change in the ground. The slope was starting to flatten out the higher they went, meaning there was a platform on the side of the mountain that would allow them an easier land to fight on.

And as predicted, a platform was what they got as they approached the demons waiting for them. Kagome got down from Inuyasha's back and walked a few steps in front of him, eyeing the demons ahead of her. The area was shrouded in the mist of the clouds, but she could see the dark figures of the demons in front of her. She could see the dark shapes of the trees sprouting in some places. Kagome's eyes darted around, unable to figure out why she had such a bad feeling.

"Kagome…"

She froze, hearing her name from the very voice that she had been wanting to find.

Up ahead, a figure leaned against a tree, its shoulder leaning against the trunk as its hands were crossed and one of its legs twisted over the other. Kagome squinted as she tried to make out the figure through the mist. Her right hand moved to her Kusanagi, feeling the hilt in her palm as a comfort.

The figure chuckled as the others drew their swords, waiting for its attack. Slowly, it pushed off the tree and began to walk towards them, becoming clear as to who it was as the mist began to reveal it.

Kagome acknowledged the demon, grateful to finally have found him.

"You seem happy that you finally found me."

Kagome just stared ahead at those blue sapphire eyes that held a glint of curiosity as she simply gazed at him with no emotion whatsoever. "Raige."

* * *

**So frustrating!!! It took me AT LEAST 10 minutes to get this document up and running. I swear! This upload document stuff is just too slow. 10 minutes to place all these lines and these bold words... that's it. Jeez... Anyways, I finally got it up and I hope you liked it.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	17. Purity in the End

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It's been over a year since I have last updated and I can finally say that it's good to be back in the writing mood. This next chapter is up and I'm again excited to hear what you have to say and even if you remember what has been happening with the gang since we last left them. I hope that the long wait hasn't ruined your memory of the story, or turned you away from reading it altogether. But again, sorry for the long wait. I've just had too much to do with school and then I lost all inspiration. Anyways, go on and read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Purity in the End**

The clouds were veiling the area around them, and that of themselves. Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome should something suddenly pop out. His Tetsaiga was quiet in his hands as he waited for Raige to attack. Now that they have found the demon, he was going to give Raige Hell.

"You know," Raige said, as he continued to walk towards the group slowly. His dark blue hakama and white haori made him stand out from the demons behind him. He had some sort of bone-made armor covering his torso and two points heading down onto his thighs. Some spikes stuck out of the armor as he had katanas on both sides of his body. The demons remained still behind him as they just waited. "I felt terrible for those villagers that you had helped."

Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to his words, wondering how he knew but then wondering what happened to them. _'He was following me this whole time?'_

"So I delivered them from the pain and sorrow of this world that you left them in," he said, shaking his head at Kagome's actions. Raige smirked. "And your sister… I wonder if she made it back to Honshu by now."

Quickly, Kagome drew an arrow and pointed it at Raige, her hand steady as fury rushed through her. "You followed me," she accused, wondering how he had done so without her knowing. She felt no traces of him as they traveled here, no hint of his demonic aura anywhere. He had been able to hide his aura from her. She heard Inuyasha's growl next to her, only further worrying her about her sister's whereabouts.

Raige shrugged, unfazed by her sacred arrow. "It was a matter of making sure that you remained alive for me." He smiled as he watched Kagome's unfazed face. He touched her aura and he felt her repel from his touch immediately. He could only chuckle. "Oh, Kagome… how you amuse me."

Suddenly, the clouds around them became less dense and they could see easier. Though there was still mist around them, mostly on the ground, they could see the figures of the demons behind Raige, waiting for their chance to strike. Kagome kept her arrow pointed at Raige as he walked towards her.

Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome, in the path of her arrow, blocking Raige's view of her as he glared and growled at Raige. "You better not have touched Kikyo, you filthy demon!" he said, gripping Tetsaiga tightly in front of him. Just the thought of Raige getting his hands on Kikyo sent his demon on fire. Kagome was shocked as to what Inuyasha was doing, stepping in front of her arrow like that, but she didn't put down her guard. Raige would attack them, she knew it.

Raige chuckled, still striding slowly towards them as if he had all the time in the world. "Foolish half demon," he said softly. He tilted his head slightly to the side, bringing up his hand as he released a crescent blue attack racing towards Inuyasha in seconds.

Inutaisho was there before it could hit his son, blocking the demonic attack with his Sounga. He stood tall, regarding the Inu-Taiyokai. "Raige, you cannot win this war. You will fall tonight."

Raige quirked his eyebrow, seriously shocked. "Oh… is that so, Inutaisho?" He held contempt in his voice, his eyes locking on Inutaisho. "We shall see who will spill blood this night." He raised his hand into the air and a huge roar erupted from behind Raige as the demons got the signal to attack. The ground began to shake as they all ran towards the small group, hunger filled in their eyes and a sadistic smile on their hideous faces.

"Now…" Raige said, as he began to float into the sky right as the demons rushed from under him. "It's time for you and I to take our leave, Kagome."

A blue, circular barrier formed around Kagome as she lowered her bow. She gasped, making Inuyasha turn around to see what had happened.

"Kagome!" he said, reaching out towards her, but the ball had moved out of his reach as it floated into the air. "Kagome!" he yelled, jumping up towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, watching as he came after her, his eyes frantic to get to her. But he didn't make it. Raige smirked as he and Kagome disappeared into thin air and Inuyasha was left alone in the sky.

Inuyasha growled angrily, gazing around frantically to find Kagome, but she was gone. He couldn't find her scent anywhere. And Raige had vanished too. He yelled in his rage and heard clatter below as the others began to do battle with the demons.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome glanced around as to where she was. She was kneeling on a platform, her bow in one hand against the ground and her arrow in the other. It was a floating platform, just like the many other floating platforms she saw around her. The air was heavy and filled her with dread. _'Where is this place?'_ She had a bad feeling about it. It felt hard to breath, heavy to move, and the Shikon no Tama was warning her of something. There was endless space around her that was complete blackness, stretching for miles past these floating platforms.

"Do you like this place?"

She whipped her head around as she noticed Raige behind her. She quickly got to her feet, holding her arrow against her bow at her waist, waiting for an attack. "Where are we?"

Raige smiled, tilting his head to the side to take in Kagome's beauty. "We are in the Underworld."

Kagome gasped, glancing around at the place. So that was the feeling she was having. Death. Demons. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but there was nothing around her. Which was exactly the point. There was nothing, yet there was something, everywhere around her. The sound of demonic moans and roars could be heard from beneath her. Curiously, Kagome walked closer to the edge, keeping Raige in front of her. She gasped as to what she saw below. Many demons in a mass of bodies, all on or around each other, as if stuck here in pain.

"Kami-sama…" she whispered. This was bad. To be stuck in the Underworld… with the Shikon no Tama no less.

Raige smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kagome?" He began to slowly walk forward, making Kagome regard him more steadily, though she didn't bring up her bow. "Now you know what you can't do here."

Kagome pressed her lips together. _'No…'_ Raige got right in front of her. She glared up at him as he just smiled at her emotions. He reached out to touch her face but she moved out of his reach, notching her bow as she pointed it at him, allowing her miko energy to flow around the arrow in warning.

"You planned this so I wouldn't be able to use the jewel," she accused.

Raige sighed, wanting to touch her but seeing that she wasn't going to let him. He placed his hands on his hips, lifting his shoulders a bit to adjust his armor. "You still can. It's just… I wouldn't want you to become a meal for those demons."

Kagome could only glare at him. If she were to use the Shikon no Tama, its power would draw them to it, and she would be the bait. Those demons would easily outnumber her, and she didn't know how many there were since she was in the Underworld. There was no telling where these demons were and how many. _'Dammit!'_ She couldn't use the Shikon no Tama, so she would have to use her own powers and the Kusanagi. Hopefully that would be enough. If not… she would use her last resort, like she had planned.

Raige watched Kagome's silent conversation and smiled. He could tell she was feeling trapped, being in some kind of dangerous dilemma she couldn't get out of. "Come now, Kagome. After I make you submit to me, I will have you as my mate."

Kagome smirked, a cocky grin. "Then come at me, Raige." If she was what he wanted then he would have her, whether in life or in death.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The clouds around them began to thicken as more clouds began to roll around the mountains. The air around them became thicker, making it more difficult to see the combatants in action.

Inuyasha and the others, however, were doing well. Though there were many demons, the demons were rusty in their skills. So they had the upper advantage, mostly.

"Damn!" Miroku said as he stumbled back, keeping his eyes on the demons in front of him.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, seeing him holding his shoulder. She whacked at the demons around her and then made her way to his side. She inspected his shoulder and hissed. "This is deep." She cursed and adjusted the fanny pack she had around her waist from the village that had given them medical supplies. She and Ayame had a fanny pack holding all the medical supplies they would need.

"I'm fine, Sango," he reassured her, watching the demons warily, ready to defend him and Sango should the time arise.

Sango glared at Miroku. "Don't be ridiculous." She zipped open the fanny pack and reached into it to get a bottle of alcohol. "It's going to sting," she warned, opening the bottle and ripping open the sealing paper. She moved his torn robes aside from the wound and rinsed it with the alcohol. Miroku flinched and hissed, groaning in pain. He kept his pained eyes watching around them as the demons seemed to be thinking about how to attack the two now that they were working together.

Suddenly, they moved to attack Sango and Miroku, too bored to wait for the two of them to put up their guard and do battle. Four demons moved in for the kill and Miroku pushed Sango behind him, reaching his good arm into his robes to use his ofudas.

Inuyasha's roar tore through them as they saw the inu-hanyou coming from above, his Tetsaiga cutting the demons down easily as they were too busy trying to get to their targets. Inuyasha faced the demons, keeping his back to the two, but he looked over his shoulder with a glare.

"Whenever you guys are ready…" he said with irritation.

Miroku smiled, despite the numbing pain, and felt Sango finishing up his wound. She placed a bandage on it and they stood up together. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just blew out air. "Wouldn't want to lose my drummer." He turned his head towards them and smirked. Miroku chuckled and shook his head. The demons around them began to gather and circle them in, intending to easily get rid of the three.

"I can get rid of the front lines," Sango said, itching to use her Hiraikotsu.

"Do it," Inuyasha said. He sensed something coming, something else that was different from the demons around them. He glanced to the side to see Sango gripping her Hiraikotsu, ready for the kill. Then, the huge boomerang went whizzing through the air, cutting the demons in the front lines right in half.

Some demons that were able to jump over the weapon charged at them. Miroku and Inuyasha both began to kill the demons coming after them as Sango waited for her Hiraikotsu to return to her. Miroku threw out his ofudas, stabbing his staff into a demon and using his spiritual energy to shoot through the chest of another demon. Inuyasha cut down the demons in front of him, smirking to himself as he fought with them, seeing as they thought they could actually win against him.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were busy with their own battle near the edge of the cliff. Sesshomaru moved back just a bit, looking over the edge to see the long drop along the mountainside.

"We are cornered," he simply said, glancing to the side to Inutaisho.

His father turned to him and smiled. "We'll be fine." Sesshomaru said nothing, already knowing this to be true without needing to hear his father's reassurance.

Inutaisho faced the demons, walking a bit in front of Sesshomaru as he wanted the first attack. He noticed one large demon making his way through the group, being taller than the others. He was really bulky, muscular from the neck down, and he wore a protective armor around his whole torso, except for his arms and legs. The demons made way for the huge demon and the ground beneath him began to shake due to his weight and might.

"The Great Inutaisho!" the demon's booming voice said, roaring to Inutaisho, a few feet from him. "It'll be my pleasure to destroy you!" The demon roared and ran towards Inutaisho. His feet pounded against the ground, the earth cracking beneath his weight, as his face took on a sadistic look, wanting to spill Inutaisho's blood and kill the greatest demon that history has known.

Inutaisho remained calm as Sounga rested in his hand next to his side. He blocked Sesshomaru from the oncoming demon, but knew that his son could handle himself with the other demons. Inutaisho tilted his head, thinking of how to bring this demon down quickly so the others could receive the same fate. As the demon neared him, Inutaisho kicked off towards the demon and used his demonic speed to come up behind the large demon. The demon was too slow to realize his position and he used Sounga to hit the back of the demon. There was a loud sound as his blade hit the demon's armor and did nothing.

Inutaisho frowned in confusion, just as the demon stopped to realize Inutaisho's position. He cocked his head to the side and smirked at Inutaisho. Suddenly, the spot where Sounga was touching the demon's armor began to glow a bright, white light. Inutaisho felt the sudden change in Sounga's power and he quickly retracted his blade, jumping back a few feet.

The demon turned around, laughing in victory. "Oh… Inutaisho. Do you really think that blade of yours can cut me down?" He laugh victoriously, taking pleasure in Inutaisho's confused face.

The Sounga felt different. Inutaisho gazed at his blade in wonder. _'Sounga… you've become lighter.'_ Sounga's demonic energy had been sucked into the demon's armor. Inutaisho looked at the demon in front of him, where Sounga had cut the armor. The armor was slowly recovering itself, sealing the cut that he had made. Inutaisho inwardly cursed at his luck.

The demon roared and ran towards Inutaisho, raising his huge fist to bring it down. His fist pounded into the ground as Inutaisho avoided the strong, but slow, attack, leaping into the air to hover just above the demon's back again. As he went to the ground, the demon recovered, swinging out his arm but missed Inutaisho. Inutaisho ducked and cut the demon's legs, but again the Sounga barely made a scratch as it protested against the demon's steel skin. Inutaisho moved to avoid another attack and he dropped back a few feet.

The demon laughed loudly, just as the demons around him began to move in slowly, waiting for their chance. Some had gone around the two to attack Sesshomaru, which would be welcomed by his son, and Inutaisho could hear the sounds of metal behind him.

"I told you, Inutaisho… I shall be the one to bring you down."

Inutaisho just smirked. "What are you made of? You seem to have some very steel skin." He brought the Sounga up to his view to inspect his blade. Though the Sounga was drained of energy, it was still strong and formidable. In the right hands.

"I have been smart down the ages, eating the right demons and using the right things to my advantage," the demon said, walking towards Inutaisho. "And now… it has paid off. I shall kill you Inutaisho… and then I shall be the one to go down in history as the greatest demon of all."

The demon rushed towards Inutaisho again, driving his fists towards Inutaisho, but he kept missing. The demon was slow, but powerful, so all Inutaisho had to do was avoid the attacks and try to find a weak spot.

Inutaisho moved quickly, searching for the demon's weakness but also trying to avoid the powerful punches. He danced along the ground with the demon as the Earth around him kept getting destroyed as the demon missed him. He couldn't find anything, all of the demon's skin was made of the same, hard steel that he had tried to cut with the Sounga. And his claws wouldn't do any better damage than his blade did.

The demon caught Inutaisho just as he let down his guard. He punched Inutaisho on the side of his face, causing Inutaisho to be flown back a few feet and recover with staggered steps. Inutaisho placed his hand against his cheek as pain and anger flowed through him from the attack, blood oozing down his mouth. He let the anger control him, the pain take over his body until he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Just anger.

Inutaisho's glittering red eyes glared at the demon a few feet from him, catching the demon's shocked stare. His mouth began to elongate as he let the change take over. He called on his demon, allowing it to surface. He grew taller, his silver hair covered his whole body as he began to take the shape of a dog, his demon form. He padded softly on the ground, testing his weight after centuries of not using his demon form. It felt different, so unusual after so long, but he embraced the power that coursed through him. The sudden rush of adrenaline and power that had been cooped within his demon was rushing out and into him, filling him with a haze of bloodlust.

The demon gazed up at Inutaisho's true form with worry. Without hesitation, Inutaisho used one of his paws to knock the huge demon over. Then, he bent to bite off the demon's head, easily tearing the small thing in two. The other demons all gazed up at him with fright, seeing as how easily he had defeated the huge demon. And without waiting any longer, Inutaisho moved and swiped his claws at all the demons around him and his son. Sesshomaru was handling his own, but Inutaisho wanted the rush of the kill, the power that soaked into him. He hasn't been this free in years, and now he enjoyed it. It was a rush. It was like an aphrodisiac.

The demons screamed in pain as they were torn to pieces by Inutaisho. He used his claws and his teeth, anything to receive the demons' screams. Some demons were flown off the cliff. After the damage was done and the demons' blood and pieces remained scattered along the ground, Inutaisho's growl sounded throughout the silence.

Sesshomaru gazed up at his father's looming figure. "Father…" he said stoically, knowing his father could hear him. Sesshomaru began to walk closer to his father, gazing up at his father's face. "Come back, now."

The huge dog demon looked down at Sesshomaru and growled, the dark, deep growl sounding through the area around them. The sounds of metal and roars could be heard behind him, but his son was what kept the dog demon from leaping towards the bloodshed. And that easily, Inutaisho's figure transformed back into his human form as the dog shrank and reshaped into a man.

There was blood rolling down Inutaisho's lip, and Sesshomaru walked closer to his father, sniffing to make sure that was his father's only wound. Inutaisho blinked, watching his son with gratefulness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." If it wasn't for Sesshomaru, he probably would have kept killing until nothing laid in his wake. That was the sheer adrenaline and rush of his demonic form.

Sesshomaru remained cold, though within his eyes Inutaisho could see his son's care and concern for him. "I do not take pleasure in letting you kill all these demons, leaving this Sesshomaru with nothing." Inutaisho just smiled, so much like Sesshomaru to say those kinds of things.

The two turned just as they sensed Inuyasha coming towards them. The Inu-hanyou rested Tetsaiga at his side as he looked frantically between his father and brother.

"Is everything all right? When I saw father's form… I was worried." Inuyasha looked at his father with worry and wonder. Inutaisho never released his demon. He remembered when he was small, his father had told him that the reason why he never changed into his demonic form was because he had done some dishonorable things back then. His mother had been the one to change Inutaisho's heart, and because of her, Inutaisho had vowed to never change into his demon form again. Of course, not unless it was needed. But here, Inuyasha didn't know if that was the case, which was why he had come to see what had happened to make his father change.

Inutaisho just simply smiled and waved it off. "Everything is fine." Was all he simply said. Inuyasha wasn't convinced but let it go, seeing that his father didn't want to talk about it anymore. He gazed into his father's eyes a little longer, and nodded his head.

"Miroku's hurt," he said, turning his back on his brother and father. "Sango's with him. But I want to get him out of here before something happens."

Inutaisho nodded his head, understanding the dire need they had now. "Then, let's go."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome grunted as Raige came at her with his claws, but she blocked it with the Kusanagi. The holy blade gleamed in the darkness, but she was still worried about the demonic presences around her. This place was filled with the dead, the undead and all the things within both realms. She wasn't comfortable here at all, which was probably why Raige had brought her here to begin with.

Raige leapt back a few feet as he watched Kagome catch her footing, too busy trying to survey her surroundings than fight with him. He smirked, a little offended but loving her divided attention. "You seem… stressed, Kagome," he said, drawing out her name.

Kagome gazed at him with a heated glare. "You brought me here so that I wouldn't be able to use the jewel… but then again, you wanted me to yourself."

Raige nodded his head to the side. "Yes. I don't want anyone else to interfere in our battle. Besides… there was too much distraction there," he said with a sigh.

Kagome frowned, noticing Raige's calm and collected demeanor. He didn't seem the least frightened or intimidated by her. He just seemed perfectly at ease, as if she couldn't do anything that would harm him. That alone made her angry, as if his stoic personality against her didn't rile her up already. Kagome gripped her Kusanagi with both hands and ran towards him, using the jewel's power to increase her speed to that of a demon's. Raige was taken aback and wasn't expecting her attack as she sliced his right shoulder, leaving a deep gash to the bone. She spun around to see Raige stumble back, away from her, gazing at his wound with wonder and curiosity.

Miasma began to spurt out of his wound as red blood oozed down his arm to drip along the dirt. The purple mist, poisonous to many humans, began to cloud around them as more miasma spilled out of Raige's body. As the miasma wrapped around her, threatening to poison her, Kagome noticed her miko energy was purifying the air around her. The ground was misted with miasma and some began to rise into the surrounding air, but it was as if a bubble had formed around her as her miko powers kept her immune to the poisonous air.

"That hurt, Kagome," Raige said, looking at his wound with curiosity. He could feel Kagome's miko energy purifying him from the inside out, originating from the wound she had made with her blade. This gave him pause, wondering how her purifying powers were in him. Her miko energy must transfer through the blade, which would explain why he was feeling her purification. Raige focused on his wound and used his body's miasma to counteract Kagome's purification, stopping it.

Raige lifted his head towards her, the miasma subsiding back into his body at his will, but blood continuing to ooze down his arm. "That wasn't very nice."

Kagome smirked. "Well, I'm not going to wait for you to do me the honors." She had the Kusanagi ready in front of her, expecting retaliation. And then Raige moved so quickly that she used the jewel again, moving to see him and blocking his attack. He was shocked, but recoiled to strike at her again, this time drawing his blade. The silver blade gleamed in the darkness around them as the metal hit against the Kusanagi, and they did battle within the air. Kagome was able to keep up with Raige's demonic speed with the Shikon no Tama. She moved quickly through the air, her miko robes sounding as it ruffled with her quick movements. Her hair was a black cascade of silk as she twisted and turned to avoid Raige's attacks, but to also counter back. None were making any progress though.

"It seems like you are quite a formidable foe, Kagome," Raige said, as the two of them floated above one of the floating platforms. Kagome regarded him with a steady stare and he couldn't help but admire her for her courage. "Which is why you would make a perfect mate for me."

"Inuyasha is my mate," she said, wanting to anger him even more, to get under his skin the same way he was getting under hers.

Raige glared at her, his sapphire eyes glowing red like his blood. "That Inu-hanyou had no right in claiming you. And I will be glad to show you how much it angered me that he did that to you." Raige raised his blade above his head and his black-bluish demonic energy began to wrap around the blade. It swirled quickly until it shot into the sky, forming a huge tornado that barreled towards her as he swung his blade down.

Kagome placed the Kusanagi in front of her and drew on her miko energy. She called on the Shikon no Tama and just as the tornado of Raige's demonic energy was about to hit her, the jewel shone bright and created a barrier around her. Kagome moved quickly into the tornado, coming out on the other side and rushing towards Raige. He noticed her at the last second and dodged her attack, and they were striking against each other again.

"You can't," Raige said, hitting against her, "defeat me, Kagome." He pushed back just as Kagome moved towards him again, continuing her assault.

"We shall see, Raige," Kagome said, striking against his sword but then sliding her sword down to his hilt and using her feet to strike him in his side. He wasn't expecting a physical hit and moved back, clutching his side.

Raige glared at Kagome. "Okay… now you're making me angry, Kagome," he said through gritted teeth.

Kagome moved back a few paces and smirked at him, wanting to get under his skin. "Good. It is good to see that you can actually feel."

Raige growled, lunging forward, striking blades with her. He glared into her eyes, saw her defiance and moved back, going forward again for another strike. The two moved along the ground as if they were dancing, totally in sync. Kagome lunged and then Raige lunged, both trying to make a blow, both evenly matched. They struck at each other as they breathed hard, the effort starting to take its toll.

Kagome pushed against Raige's sword as he kept his blade against hers, a smirk on his face. "You're getting tired," he noticed, smiling at his luck. He wouldn't have to kill her in the end, just like he wanted. He would simply make her do what he wanted since she would be too weak.

The blades slid against each other creating sparks as Kagome moved back along the ground, putting distance between them. She breathed through her nose, controlling her body's weariness. "In your dreams. I will not go down until I defeat you, Raige."

"Oh…" he said, slashing his sword in the air in front of him. "What if you can't? It seems like your human limitations are catching up to you."

He was taunting her, she knew, but she needed to end this fight. No matter how powerful Raige would prove to her to be, she would still kill him in the end. "I will do what I must to destroy you. No matter the consequences to myself." The Kusanagi glowed brightly as she held the blade in both hands directly in front of her.

Raige watched warily as Kagome's blade began to glow and he felt her miko energy all around him. He took a cautious step back, waiting for the attack that would surely come. The Kusanagi glowed in its brilliance, erupting like a sun within the Underworld. The demons below them began to howl in rage at the purity of the light.

The Kusanagi pulsed and Kagome glared at Raige. She lifted her sword and felt the power coursing through the blade. Raige braced himself and she let out her attack, her miko energy mixing with the blade's power to create a deadly force of purity between the two. Raige's eyes widened as the huge attack came barreling at him in the form of a white ball, splitting the land open in its path as it came straight towards him. He growled and angled his sword protectively in front of him, using his other hand to hold the sharp blade in its place once the miko energy hit him.

There was a loud blast as Kagome watched her attack hit Raige's blade, the two opposite forces crashing together in a destructive blow. Raige was pushed back a few feet before he regained his ground and used his demonic energy along with his sword's to counter Kagome's attack. Suddenly, there was a powerful blast as Kagome's attack burst, making Kagome shield her face from the sudden gust of wind that came from the attack. Her hair flew behind her in fury as the demons below began to howl again, feeling the pure energy, angered by being disturbed.

Suddenly, everything quieted. Kagome gasped and brought her hand down to find Raige. He was still standing, his blade in front of him the way she had last saw him. But now she saw his hands had been burned and parts of his kimono and hakama were shredded. Kagome smirked.

"It seems that you still live, Raige. How was it?" she taunted, bringing her blade in front of her.

Raige suddenly disappeared, making Kagome aware of her surroundings, and she found his aura. She brought up her blade just as Raige appeared out of nowhere, his angry face in front of hers, his blade pushing against hers in defiance.

"Kagome…" he said, his eyes flashing red. "It seems like you will defy me more than I thought." Raige pushed against her blade unexpectedly, making Kagome fumble backwards until she got a good grip, glaring at him. Raige placed his blade back in its sheath and stared at her silently. His eyes turned to red and his face began to elongate, his body shifting and bones cracking as he called forth his demon. He was angered at Kagome's powers and defiance. He had thought he would be able to bring her down easily and then make her his mate. But he was wrong. She was not only proving to be an equal, but they were taking longer than he wished and he was now getting fed up with this fight of theirs. They had been in here for hours now and he wanted to go back to the real world where blood was surely shedding and lives were ending.

Kagome gasped as Raige's form grew into the size of a huge dog demon, gazing down at her with evil intent. She held her blade in front of her, protectively. The dog demon stomped one paw on the ground, showing his mighty power as an Inu-Taiyoukai. Kagome moved back a few paces, keeping a wary eye on the feet of the demon. She began to think of how to attack this huge demon. The wound that she had given his human form was still there in his demon form, the dog's right shoulder sliced open and bleeding. Since size was obviously his advantage, she would have to use dodging and power to her own advantage here.

The dog-form Raige growled, his head going down to stare at her. Kagome took a deep breath, waiting for an attack, figuring out how to counter it. And then it came. Raige brought up one paw to swipe at Kagome, but she had jumped into the air, heading for the dog's back. It moved to the side, getting out of reach of her as she began to fall back to the ground. Kagome touched the ground and ran in a circle around Raige, keeping the distance between them but trying to find a weak spot. He tried to hit her but she kept dodging his strikes. The dog growled and pounced towards her, making Kagome having to use the Shikon no Tama to run faster. She moved with a demon's speed, blurry to the eye but the dog could see her and tried to pounce on her some more.

However, Kagome switched tactics, coming around his paws to get underneath the belly of the demon. She jumped towards his left side and struck with her Kusanagi, slicing open the dog's belly as it howled in pain. At once there was the sound of gas leaking out as Raige's miasma began to spurt from the demon's body. The demon was able to leap away from the blade. Kagome turned to face the dog as it jumped away, avoiding a longer wound, but the damage was done.

The dog glared at her as she fell back to the ground, her hair billowing around her like a halo, her marvelous work noticeable along the demon's silver hair. The wound went from the underside of the belly, halfway up to the back, blood leaking out and staining the ground below. Miasma was spewing from the wound, leaking into the air and onto the ground, creating a misty effect. Kagome inhaled quickly, watching as the miasma crowded closer to her. But the Shikon no Tama suddenly pulsed, making Kagome look down at the jewel against her chest. It began to swirl in light pink and dark pink, just as she felt the jewel's influence around her, purifying the miasma that would threaten to poison her lungs in seconds. Kagome smiled, thankful.

Raige glared at Kagome, enraged. He saw the Shikon no Tama protecting Kagome from his miasma and he became angrier, seeing as how things just weren't going his way. He allowed his demon to feel his anger, spurring the demon's lust for blood. The dog wagged its tail and placed both front paws solidly onto the ground, catching Kagome's attention. He opened his mouth, centering his demonic energy into his mouth. He watched as Kagome prepared for his attack, bringing her Kusanagi in front of her for any attack that was coming. But he would make sure that she wouldn't be able to get away from this one. He would strike her with this move and then they will both be even in wounds.

The energy swirled in his mouth until he felt it would be enough. Raige released his attack, twisting his head back to bring it back down, throwing the spears out of his mouth like sharp teeth heading towards Kagome. She hastily threw up a barrier just as his spears hit the shinning shield, becoming useless. Now, he was seething.

Kagome watched safely from inside her barrier as Raige transformed back to his human form. His wound seemed bigger in his human form as red blood oozed down his side, staining more of his white haori. The wound on his shoulder wasn't bleeding as severely anymore, but the blood still coated his shoulder, clotting up. His whole kimono was badly stained with blood, and Kagome found herself smiling despite everything.

"What are you smiling about?" Raige asked through clenched teeth, flexing and clenching his claws in an effort to remain calm. He couldn't kill her, wouldn't, but he could punish her. Show her who was in charge, who was dominant, and he would make her submit to him. Raige's eyes flashed from blue to red, his blood boiling at her defiance to his power.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her hair spilling over her shoulder. "It seems to me that you are the only one bearing wounds, Raige," she said, saying his name to prove her point to him. "I, however, have received no wounds from you." Her face was left in confusion as she humorously pondered on that revelation.

Raige growled, baring his fangs at her. "Your petty games are not humoring me, Kagome. In fact, I find myself enraged at your comedy." Raige didn't wait for her. He moved quickly, blurring his image. Kagome gripped her sword and looked for him, using the power of the jewel for help. She brought up her sword at the last minute, noticing Raige before he was too close to her. She grunted as he struck her sword, his eyes red. She pressed her lips together and moved her sword against his, moving back as he came forward, striking at her furiously. She felt it in the blows, knew he was enraged and angry, and knew he meant to kill her now.

The two danced along the ground together and Raige was able to strike Kagome, leaving a deep slice from her left shoulder down to the middle of her back. Her kimono was split open where now her white kimono was stained with blood too. Kagome and Raige continued to strike blows, receiving and giving hits, waiting for the other to surrender.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha growled and charged the demons in front of him, slicing and hacking until none remained in his way. He continued forward, doing battle with the more experienced demons. Some demons were easier to kill, he found, probably because they had forgotten how to fight and succumbed to the modern pleasures of this time. But Inuyasha knew that there were some experienced fighters and those were the ones he was looking for.

Kagome still hasn't come back from wherever Raige took her and he was worried. He had wanted to finish Raige off himself, but just like Kagome said, it seems that she would be the one to do it. He tried to settle with that fact, with the knowledge that Kagome would get revenge for him and Kikyo. But then, he wanted her to come back, he needed her to come back. And he hoped that she would be able to do so.

Inuyasha roared as he charged at a demon, the demon's sword suddenly coming up to block his sword. He smirked. _'Perfect.'_ He found a new opponent.

Sango and Miroku fought together, watching each other's backs as they whacked at the demons around them. There were only a few demons left as the hours had gone by, but there were sure to be more around the island, terrorizing the people on this island.

"Miroku!" Sango said, turning around to see him swamped by four demons. He had his staff up, protecting him from the swords that were above his head, waiting to slice him. She pressed her lips together and spun around, flying Hiraikotsu towards the demons. The weapon hacked at the demons in a circle around Miroku and came right back towards her.

Miroku brought his staff back to his side and sighed with a grateful smile towards her. "Thanks, Sango." She smiled and nodded, turning back around to roar at the next demons that she would kill.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were working their way back in from the edge of the cliff. The demons were only coming in a few numbers now as they were able to see less demon figures through the misty area around them. But the two could hear the others and knew their locations even if they couldn't see them.

Inutaisho charged through the demons, slicing them with his Sounga as he made a path through the group of demons. Demons fell at his feet and he waited for the next ones to come at him, the Sounga resting at his side. When they did come, he spun in a circle and squatted to get the underside of the demons, so they would be unable to block his sword. They all screamed in pain and fell backwards, creating more room for Inutaisho to move. The others began to scream in rage as their comrades were easily slain by Inutaisho, all knowing full well the stories of him, but they went after him with vengeance. Inutaisho smirked.

Sesshomaru used his poison whip to cut the demons around him in half, easily defeating many at once. His Tokejin waited in its sheath as he used his claws to defeat the demons, wanting the bloodshed, loving the battle. He hadn't fought in years and it felt good to indulge in the desire for bloodshed and strength. It swept through him like a drug and he wanted it to flood through him until he had to go back to the life of a businessman again, cooped in his office all day long. Sesshomaru was emotionless as he ran through the group, dodging their attacks and striking with his own.

"Ha!" Inuyasha said, killing another experienced demon as its body fell to the ground in front of him. He smirked, proud, as he placed his free hand on his hip. There was a whizzing in the air as his ears tuned in to the sound coming from behind him. Inuyasha spun around and brought up his Tetsaiga just as a spear struck against the blade. He looked at the weapon in shock, and then brought down his Tetsaiga as the spear fell harmlessly to the ground. He gazed ahead as a figure made its way over the dead bodies. The figure seemed familiar as it appeared out of the mist of the clouds, taking the shape of a woman. He sniffed and noticed the scent immediately.

"Kaya," he said with a growl, itching to fight her. It was his luck that she would show up now. Inuyasha smirked as he gripped Tetsaiga in front of him, waiting for her to come at him. "Long time no see."

The figure walked closer until Kaya could actually be seen. Her long black hair flowed down to her knees, tied up in a ponytail high on her head. Her black tail came around her body to tease at her right thigh, as her orange eyes took in the hanyou in front of her. She made a face and tilted her head up. "Oh well… hanyou. I guess you can be my first victim."

Inuyasha smirked. "My pleasure."

"You know," she said, starting to walk towards him slowly. They were but a few paces away from each other. "I don't think this might last long."

Inuyasha huffed. "Yeah, what a bummer." He charged at her, just as Kaya smiled and welcomed him to come at her. She opened her arms out, making him think that he would make an easy strike against her. But he knew that she was planning something so he struck anyway, wanting to see what she would do. She was gone before his Tetsaiga was brought down and he quickly searched for her, finding her behind him. He heard her giggle before he spun around, but he swiped with his sword and she leapt into the air, doing a backwards flip away from him, landing silently on the ground.

"Oh, hanyou. You don't seem strong enough for me," she said tauntingly, looking at her nails in boredom.

Inuyasha growled and ran towards her. Kaya smirked, glad to have made him angry, and leapt up just as Inuyasha struck where she once stood. She hovered above him, giggling, and he followed. The two were in the air, Kaya dodging his strikes gracefully as her swift, feline abilities helped her to dodge the attacks. Inuyasha growled angrily, moving high above Kaya.

"Wind Scar!" Kaya wasn't prepared for the attack as her eyes widened and she tried to dodge it. She screamed as one of the scars hit her, cutting at her right thigh as she leapt away. Searing pain scorched her whole leg as blood leaked down her leg. The leather pants she wore was torn from near her hip down in a curve to her knee. She sucked in her breath as she landed on the ground, safe but wounded.

Inuyasha smirked as he landed, placing the Tetsaiga on his shoulder as he regarded Kaya. "It seems like this might be over really soon."

Kaya glared daggers at Inuyasha as she glanced at him, fire burning in her orange eyes. She growled and ran towards him, her claws flexed at her side. Inuyasha gladly accepted her attacks as he countered them, blocking, attacking, both fighting to win. Kaya roared as her anger took over and all she wanted was him dead.

Inuyasha blocked her claws with his blade and attacked, getting a hit on her left shoulder. Kaya screamed and moved away from him, putting distance between them as she examined her shoulder. Pain flooded through her arm, but most heavily was her anger. She glared at Inuyasha, feeling like she had enough. Kaya charged at him, going to the belt on her waist to grab her whip. She grabbed the handle and whipped at Inuyasha, catching the hanyou's left arm as he was stunned by the sudden capture. She yanked at him, flying him off his feet as she threw him over her head and down onto the ground. She heard him groan at the impact and ran towards the dust that was settling around him to get him while he was still wounded.

The whip came again and Inuyasha blocked it with his blade, growling. He quickly got up and used the Wind Scar, but Kaya had jumped into the air. He saw her whip out and he dodged the whip that hit the ground and cause a small hole to form in its wake. He growled and kept dodging as he heard the sound of the whip, helping him to dodge the attack before it came. Kaya kept running after him until Inuyasha spun around and blocked the whip.

He twisted the Tetsaiga, twisting himself so that the Tetsiaga would get caught in the whip. Once it was secured and Kaya couldn't withdraw her whip, he ran towards her, yanking at the whip as she was tugged forward. Her wide eyes were all he saw before he brought his Tetsaiga down.

Kaya leapt away at the last minute, abandoning her weapon as the whip fell helplessly from Inuyasha's blade. She glared at him as she landed softly and watched as he moved to face her.

"You're pretty smart… for a hanyou," she taunted. Kaya smirked as Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"And you're pretty cowardly… for a cat." He smirked when he saw he hit the spot and she roared in her anger and frustration. She ran towards him, her right hand flying above her head as it glowed a fierce orange. He watched and waited for an attack that came as Kaya brought down her hand, and five orange lines came barreling his way, tearing into the ground waiting to hit him. He leapt above the attack and Kaya did as well, reading his moves. They battled in the air, claws against claws, as Inuyasha could only smirk at Kaya's increase in attacks and urgency. She was angry with him, and it showed in her attacks and body language.

"Why so angry Kaya?" he taunted, wanting to get under her skin so she would lose control. He saw a vein tick above her brow and knew that she was getting fed up with him.

"You talk too much, hanyou!" Kaya said as she went in for another blow, that was countered with Inuyasha's claws. She had to give him credit, as much as she didn't want to, for he was countering and blocking her swift moves. He didn't seem like an ordinary hanyou if he could stand up to her and match her, a full-blooded neko. But she was still going to defeat him, no matter what.

The two fell to the ground and began to strike at each other with their claws again, both frustrated and taunting. They moved as one, pushed back only to go at each other with the same frustration and determination as last time. Inuyasha jumped into the air as Kaya went for a strike to his legs and then jumped up towards him. They began to strike at each other in the air, landing blows as it was harder to maneuver with gravity. Inuyasha led her higher and higher into the air as they continued to push at each other, growling their frustration. He roared as he coated his claws with his blood and attacked Kaya with his Blades of Blood. She screamed in pain as she was hit, not expecting such an attack from him.

The two combatants fell to the ground. Once Inuyasha's feet hit the ground, he drew his Tetsaiga, pointing the huge fang at Kaya's injured figure.

"Time to end this!" he said, running at her.

Kaya's eyes widened as Inuyasha lifted his blade and she turned to run. Just as she turned around, her eyes fell upon the figure of Inutaisho. His face was etched in stone as he uncaringly looked at her with his stoic eyes. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that she was cornered by both Inu-demons.

Inuyasha saw his opportunity. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, as his Tetsaiga erupted in demonic energy that shot out towards Kaya. The ground erupted where the scars buried into the ground, heading straight towards Kaya like a locomotive. She could only stare in disbelief at Inutaisho, looking into his eyes to see nothing there. His face was smooth and cool as she waited for the death that would await her. And then, at the last moment, she saw his eyes change. _'Pity?'_ she thought.

The Wind Scar struck at Kaya's back, Inutaisho leaping into the air to get out of the attack's path, lighting up her figure and blinding the others as it did its job. Inuyasha lowered his Tetsaiga as the light faded and Kaya's body was no more. He huffed, not caring to smile for his victory. He looked ahead at his father to see that he carried the same look in his eyes that he must be showing. Inuyasha shook his head and turned towards the others, going to lend his hand to end this futile war.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground was a blur to them as Koga and Ayame ran as quickly as they could towards the sea where the fishing boats awaited. Time meant nothing to them, only getting there safely and with their precious cargo mattered. Koga glanced down in his arms to see Kikyo's peaceful face. He quickly looked back up towards the land, unable to look at his friend any longer. He couldn't think of Kikyo being dead. Not now. Things were too heated and he needed to get her and Ayame out of harm's way before he could process all this information.

"Koga!" Ayame said, catching his attention right away. "Up ahead!"

He took a look far ahead and noticed that a band of demons were near the shore fighting with their demons. He then noticed the fishing boats docked in their same places out in sea.

"Forget about the demons, Ayame. Head straight to the boats," he ordered, not wanting her to fight any demons without him being there. And he couldn't fight anyone with Kikyo in his arms.

The two ran towards the shore quickly, covering ground easily, and finally came upon the battle that was unfolding. Demon bodies littered the ground, some were their comrades, and they could only pass by without a glance at the bodies. Koga kept his focus on trying not to draw attention and to get by easily without any hassles. Ayame kept close on his heels as they ran, the sand being kicked up and sprayed into the air in their wake. Blood permeated the air, thick and vile, but they kept trying to avoid the large group fighting each other.

A snarl caught Koga's attention but didn't stop him from running. He glanced to his side to see three demons catching up to them, their weapons drawn in their hands. He cursed, making Ayame turn to see their guests as well.

"Well, it seems like we have a welcoming party," Ayame said with satisfaction as she flexed her claws.

Koga glared behind over his shoulder at her. "I told you, we are not fighting, Ayame. We head straight for the boats!"

Ayame glanced at him, and then kept her attention on the approaching enemies. "I'll watch your back."

Koga growled. "Ayame!" He didn't like her disobeying him now, not when her life would be in peril and he couldn't protect her. But the enemies were approaching quickly as the water came closer.

One demon jumped up, making Ayame keep her eyes on him, and as the demon fell towards the earth above Koga, she leapt into the air, blocking the demon's blade with her own. Koga growled and stopped, the sand spurting up from his immediate stop, and he turned around to face the other two demons. Bracing Kikyo securely against his chest, he ducked as a blade came swinging at him. He heard a chain being swung and as he got to his full height he noticed a spiked-ball come flying straight at him. He jumped out of the way just in time as the ball hit the ground and sand erupted from where he once stood.

Koga growled and the two demons were on him, trying to land a hit, but he was dodging their attacks as best he could. He kept moving back along the sand, away from the sea, as it seemed like the demons knew where they were going in the first place. He cursed to himself as he tried to dodge the attacks that kept flying at him continuously.

Ayame growled as she struck blades again with the demon in the air. It was a fat, oversized demon and she knew that her speed would be the end of him. So she used it to her advantage. Once they touched ground, Ayame dodged his attack and then ran around him towards his back. He hadn't been expecting it and was too slow as she sliced him, earning a cry of pain from him. She did it again and again, using her speed as the demon fell forward from the sudden pain of her attacks. She then pierced through his heart with her blade and withdrew, watching as the demon fell face first against the sand. She huffed, throwing her head back to get her bangs out of her face. Her attention was then drawn to Koga as he was struggling against the two demons. She quickly made her way to his side and surprised one demon as she came up behind him and sliced its head off. The other demon noticed the death and roared at her as he came towards her with his sword. Koga was able to trip the demon, the two working together to end this quickly, and as the demon came stumbling towards her she cut off its head, the blood spurting out on the both of them.

Blood dripped from Ayame's sword as a few dots stained her cheek. "We have to hurry," she said, looking behind Koga to see other demons noticing them. Koga turned around to see the same and nodded his head, running quickly towards the breaking waves. Ayame followed close behind him, intending to back him up should the need arise. Koga jumped at the last minute before the water's edge and the two flew towards the boats waiting a few yards offshore.

They easily fell onto one of the boats softly and some of the fishermen looked at them with wide-shocked eyes.

"Leave! Now! We head for Honshu!" Koga ordered. The fishermen onboard nodded their heads at his insistency and began to prepare for a departure. Koga watched as the humans busied themselves and then turned around to see Ayame standing on the edge of the boat, her katana still drawn.

"They're coming for us," she said, her back towards him, as she stared out towards the shore. The demons were watching them and yelling, but some were transforming into their demon forms, unable to let them escape easily. Ayame cursed and jumped from the boat to meet the attack.

"Ayame!" Koga screamed as she leapt off the boat. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, angered that she had left, turning around to head into the little space below deck where a small futon laid in case anyone needed a break. He gently placed Kikyo onto the futon, taking one last glance at her still figure with a frown, and then turned around to head back on deck. He drew his katana, earning a few worried glances from the helpers. "Make sure no one or nothing goes down there, understood?"

The fishermen nodded their heads and kept preparing the boat as Koga nodded and headed towards the front of the ship. He stood at the edge and launched himself into the sky, meeting one of Ayame's attackers and slicing at the ghoulish demon. Four more demons that seemed like dark, moving clouds came towards them and he placed himself in front of Ayame to take on the first attackers.

They came with a brunt assault. Koga grunted as one demon bared its teeth at him and tried to take a bite, but Koga had his katana out in front of him. Another demon went after Koga as Ayame was left with the other two. She twisted in the air as one demon missed her and attacked the other as it came at her. Going onto its back, Ayame pierced her katana into the demon, hearing its roar of pain as it bucked to try and get her off. The other demon, however, worked its way above and its open jaws threatened to eat her alive.

Ayame got off the demon just as the other was about to chew her into pieces. The two demons bumped into each other angrily, trying to find where she had gone. Ayame was high above them, holding her katana with both hands as she fell down onto one of the demons, piercing through its forehead and the katana's tip coming out below its jaw. She grunted as the demon stopped moving and began to fall towards the ocean. She withdrew her weapon and jumped before the other demon could attack her. It continued with a frenzy, probably trying to avenge its fallen comrade, but nonetheless wouldn't stop attacking her. Ayame was left to defend herself.

Koga grunted as a demon knocked him right on his side, knocking the wind out of him. He held onto the demon's head as it twisted around to wait for an attack by the other demon. Koga turned to look over his shoulder as the demon barreled at him, its mouth hanging open with saliva dripping down its sharp teeth.

"Now…" the demon said, the one he was hanging onto, "you die." Koga looked down at the demon's forehead with a smirk.

"I think you'll die first, idiot." Koga waited until the last minute as the other demon came barreling at them to let go of the demon he had and he went falling through the sky. He glanced up to see the demons realizing what just happened, but only at the last minute. The other demon was going too fast and his teeth met the head of the demon he was just hanging onto. Koga smirked as he fell down to the sea, twisting so that he would land on the boat. Once he touched the boat, he noticed everything was in order and the fishermen were all waiting for orders.

"We are ready!" one fisherman called, and he nodded his head, glancing up to see Ayame struggling against a demon. And the other one that he just avoided was going after her. Koga growled and ran towards the front of the boat, getting some speed before he launched himself into the air, straight for the demon going towards Ayame.

"Piece. Of. Shit!" Ayame yelled as she continued to block this demon's vicious teeth. It was hitting its head against her blade, using its teeth, anything to get a hit on her. She couldn't even strike back from its rapid attacks against her. And then, she felt another demon behind her and she could only quickly glance over her shoulder to see that another demon was coming at her. "Fuck!" she said, trying to make a strike but having to block herself again.

Just then, she heard a roar behind her, but couldn't turn around to find out what it was. Then, she noticed Koga up above the demon she fought with and he plunged his katana straight into the demon's back, slicing and cutting bone as Koga dragged his blade down the demon's back. The demon cried out in pain and writhed around, trying to get Koga off his back, but Koga did more damage than it could withstand. Slowly, the demon lost its strength and began to plummet towards the ocean.

Koga grabbed Ayame's arm and they both fell back down onto the boat, rocking it a bit, but safe.

"Go! Back to Honshu!" he called out towards the fishermen, and knew that they would obey him. He then turned his attention to his mate as he could smell Ayame's blood and his demon boiled at the fact that Ayame was hurt.

"I'm fine, Koga," Ayame said as Koga fretted over her, checking her body for wounds. She only had a cut on her right forearm, and it only stung, nothing too serious. She just needed to get it covered and stop the bleeding. "Koga," she tried again, using her free hand as she placed it on his cheek.

Koga frowned as he gazed into Ayame's eyes, seeing the courage within her eyes. Her smile lightened his heart and he felt a smile forming on his face as well.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly. Ayame placed her katana back in its sheath and wrapped her arms around Koga, glad that they were both alive and well. Koga hugged her hack, keeping the katana away from her body, and breathed in the smell of her hair for comfort.

The boat began to rock as they were heading back to Honshu, and the two released each other to look back at Shikoku Island they were leaving behind. The ominous clouds still loomed over the highest peaks of the mountains, obscuring their view. The two worried over their friends and their safety, knowing that they would have to wait on Honshu for their arrival.

Koga knew that Kagome had not only asked him to take Kikyo back to Honshu, but for him to stay with her and guard her body until they returned. And that was what he was focusing on, depending on. Their safe return. As he gazed up at the ominous clouds hiding the mountains, he reached for Kagome, wishing he could see her. _'You better come back,'_ he thought as the boat rocked back and forth, heading away from the battles on Shikoku. Ayame remained safe in his arms as they stared at the island, praying for their friends.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Time seemed like nothing where they were. They were fighting in an endless sea of time, uncaring of what was around them, of what was to come. It was only in the moment, this undying moment of good versus evil that brought these two to create their own world.

Kagome and Raige moved as if they had been fighting for years, knowing each other's next move and countering it with their own. But for a time now, they were getting tired. Their bodies received many wounds, some deep and some just a scratch, but their blood began to mingle with each other within the dirt and upon their clothes.

Kagome caught her footing as she regarded Raige with a blank stare, trying to control her breathing at this point. She was tired, and she didn't know how long they had been fighting, but she was losing strength and blood. She could tell that Raige was being affected as well by the cuts she made from her Kusanagi. After a while, she had noticed that he could no longer use the miasma within his body to counteract her purity. From all the cuts she had made, it was now taking its toll on Raige's body and her purity was purifying him from the inside out slowly.

"You lose, Raige," she said, moving a bit back to put more space between them. She needed some time to breathe.

Raige smirked, noticing her weariness, and needing to take advantage of it before Kagome would actually live up to her words. He put on a burst of speed, forgetting about the pain that flooded through his body from her continuing miko energy. He couldn't counter her spiritual powers anymore within his body so he had been careful to try and avoid her blade, but to no avail. Actually, he wasn't angry at himself. He made some cuts on Kagome as well, some of which were life threatening.

Kagome's eyes widened and she pressed her lips together as Raige came at her quickly, almost too fast for her slowing brain to process. She put her blade up and Raige's own connected with hers. Kagome noticed the glint in his eyes and wondered what he was up to, but before she had time to prepare herself for his next move, it came without warning.

The sound of soft tissue splitting was loud between them, and Kagome could only stare up at Raige with pain-filled eyes. She bit her bottom lip and gazed down at his sword embedded within her abdomen. The hilt was nearly touching her stomach, and she had to find her footing as he moved, squatting down a bit to catch her eyes.

"I never lose, Kagome." Raige smiled, his eyes holding mischief and purpose when he was bleeding from many wounds and the ground was covered in their blood.

Kagome swallowed, feeling her muscles spasm around the blade, making her body feel pain much more easily. She groaned and placed her left hand on his blade, staring into his eyes with fire. Without wasting time, Kagome concentrated her attack on his face, using her miko energy and blasted it out at him. Raige screamed out in pain and drew out his blade, making Kagome cry out in pain as well. He was pushed back a few feet, his free hand going to his face, as Kagome fell to the ground, onto her knees, gazing up at him as she held onto her wound to try and prevent the loss of blood.

Raige was grasping and scratching at his face as he turned his back to her and staggered along the ground as if something was on his face and he couldn't get it off. Kagome then turned her attention to her wound as Raige was a little occupied at the moment with his wound she had given him. Reaching into herself, she began to heal the major parts that needed attention. The wound was worse than she had thought, and it would need her immediate attention quickly, before she lost too much blood. It would all be over.

There was a stirring her mind as she was brought back to consciousness by the Shikon no Tama warning her. Raige had faced her again, and his eyes were blood-red. A snarl was on his face and it looked as if her miko energy had burned nearly half of his face. From his chin up to his right temple, his skin was filled with lumps with puss in them. Some lumps were huge and others were small, but they covered most of the right side of his face, making him seem more like a monster than ever. Kagome hid her smirk at her job well done and slowly got to her feet as Raige regarded her with that deadly stare.

"You'll pay, Kagome," he said, his voice lower as his demon was surfacing. "We will die together now. I have had enough." Raige's body began to contort and contract until he changed into his demon shape.

Now, she had bigger problems to deal with. Kagome held her blade steadily in front of her, watching Raige's movements as the dog took a few steps towards her, its deep growl erupting through the endless darkness.

She took a deep breath, steeling her body from the pain, and moved as Raige's paw came down where she had once been. She ran towards him with her sword at her side, intending to cut off his limbs and make him immobile to end this. Either she would die of blood loss or he would die of her spiritual energy. So she needed to act quickly, rushing towards him and avoiding his attacks as his paws tried to squish her against the ground. Kagome kept her footing as she used her unearthly speed and reached the ground next to his feet. She quickly made her way up his front leg, gaining his immediate attention as Raige began to leap in the air, shaking his paw to try and get her off. But she had made it to the juncture of his shoulder and Kagome gripped her blade, bringing it down to slice his left, front paw right off.

The dog demon howled in pain, echoing into the darkness. Its roar triggered a reply from the demons around them, their cry of rage and desperation echoed throughout the emptiness. Kagome landed back on the ground and gazed around wearily, the deafening sounds of the demons making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This wasn't good. The demons were starting to act up, knowing there were two live souls here that they could feast on. She needed to end it soon before they came for the jewel.

Glancing at the dog demon, she noticed that Raige was indeed injured as he stumbled along the ground, trying to catch his footing with three legs. Kagome smirked to herself, waiting for his attack that came swiftly. The ground trembled and it exploded around her, his attack coming from underground as she felt the force thrust her into the air, slicing at her arms as she covered her face. Her miko robes were chopped up and bloodied, as bad as Raige's had been.

Kagome flew into the air as rocks spurted out towards her, scratching her skin and leaving bruises when they couldn't pierce her. She hastily threw up a barrier and watched as the rocks began to lose strength and most flew past her harmlessly or hit her barrier and fell to the ground. She huffed, assessing her wounds quickly as Raige readied his next attack. She saw movement and looked up to see Raige running towards her, his huge mouth hung open in desire for her, and she placed up her blade protectively in front of her, her left hand against the blade.

The Kusanagi threw out its spiritual energy, guarding its priestess. Spears of white light soared through the air, going for Raige as the dog ran towards Kagome. From within his mouth grew a ball of energy, growing bigger as his jaw opened wider until it finally was released. The two energies crackled as they hit each other, some power passing by, going towards Raige or Kagome.

Kagome threw up a barrier to help the Kusanagi and began to chant a prayer, watching as a circle formed along the ground around Raige. The dog didn't seem to notice as the blue light shone brightly once, catching the dog's attention, but by then it was too late. The dog was sealed where he was, unable to move, a victim to Kagome's will. His sapphire eyes glared at Kagome, with the promise of vengeance, and she took her opportunity without waiting, chanting and watching as the seal she placed on the ground began to glow again. White spears shot out of the seal, tearing at Raige, making his white fur red with blood as his cuts were many along his huge body. Miasma began to ooze from every wound, flowing out like mist along his fur, but there were only a little this time, as it was obvious Raige was growing weaker by the moment. Kagome huffed, feeling drained as well, as her body became sluggish from using so much energy.

The Shikon no Tama glowed brightly, making Kagome turn her attention to the jewel. She glanced down at the ball of light against her chest, yearning for her attention. _'Shikon no Tama… is it time?'_ Kagome glanced back up as Raige broke through her seal, the blue light shattering along the ground and disappearing as if it had never been. Her eyes widened as she was too late to avoid his attack and he came at her, using his huge claws to tear deep gouges into her skin. Kagome cried out in pain as she flew back, hitting the ground hard and sliding along the dirt until she came to a stop.

She took in deep breaths as she pushed herself into a sitting position, groaning at the effort it took to move. She was tired. So very tired. Her body felt like dead weight, so much so that she was beginning to lose hope. She had used all of her energy to try and kill Raige, and yet he was still alive. Though he was probably in the same shape as she was, he was able to stand, able to break her seal on him. Kagome kept her eyes on him as she got to her feet, slowly. Her body protested to the movement, but she had to get up and face her enemy. No matter what, she would get rid of Raige.

Kagome gripped her Kusanagi tightly in her hands, keeping her head high as she refused to show her weakness to him. The dog was facing her, breathing heavily and bleeding profusely. His left leg had been sliced off and blood fell to the ground in huge globs. There was only little miasma left flowing out of his body, and the air around them had cleared during the time they had been fighting. But now, Kagome had to concentrate on ending this quickly before she bled out too. She sighed slowly, noticing Raige take a small shift to his side.

"You would still refuse me, Kagome?" Raige's voice asked, though the dog's mouth hadn't even moved.

Kagome smirked, her arms resting comfortably at her side, noticing the small break she had now. "I will never be yours, Raige." She watched as the dog simply stood crookedly on three legs, glaring at her with its red eyes. She stood her ground, waiting for an attack and preparing her own. This would be her final chance. Whatever she would throw out at Raige would have to kill him. If not, she would be left weak and unable to move from loss of blood and energy. She would give this one her all and hope that it would be enough.

The dog simply watched Kagome with a clear intention in its eyes. It bared its fangs, saliva dripping from its mouth and onto the ground along with its blood pooling at its feet. It stared at the jewel on Kagome's chest. Raige snarled at her. "Then if I can't have you… no one will."

With his promise, he lunged for her, intending to rip her apart piece by piece. He put on a burst of speed and noticed Kagome did the same as well as she avoided his attack. He growled angrily, wanting to get a finish on this before he was too weak to heal himself. If Kagome won't be his, then he won't let that half-breed have her either. Raige followed her movements as Kagome backed away from him, avoiding his attacks swiftly. He could still trace her movements, but he couldn't get a strike on her.

Kagome concentrated and focused all her energy on her attack, summoning a spell that would bind Raige and then purify him within her seal. She would have to use all of her energy to do it, but it was the only way to kill him. Kagome pressed her lips together and concentrated while avoiding Raige's attack. She could tell he knew she was up to something because his attacks came more swiftly and persistently. She had to put more of her concentration on avoiding his attacks than anything. She grunted as she hit the ground running, trying to put distance between them to give her more time. But Raige wouldn't allow it, so it was now or never, no matter how prepared she was.

As Raige brought down his paw, Kagome jumped into the air at the last moment and sheathed her Kusanagi, turning around to face him. Raige was just turning around to see where she had jumped to when she swiftly made her move. Kagome brought her hands up in front of her, making designs in the air as she chanted. The dog crouched and was about to spring after her when a light blue light shone bright beneath its paws and blinded it. Kagome's voice floated around him as the light shone all around him and the seal became noticeable on the ground. The characters shone brightly within the seal, holding Raige prisoner for the priestess to purify him. The dog could only glare at Kagome as she kept her hands in front of her in prayer, watching as the seal began to glow brightly. Then, the light erupted strongly, lighting the darkness around them and causing a huge uproar from the demons below, angered to have such a pure light disturb them. Kagome forgot all about her surroundings and concentrated on her attack, putting all her focus and energy into it. Though she couldn't see the dog, she could feel it in her seal. Its heavy weight, its heart beating quickly in desperation and fear as to it realizing that it was going to die. She would take no chances anymore. Raige would die now.

She felt it then. Felt it before she heard the sound of her bones and muscles breaking and tearing open from within her. Kagome opened her mouth in a silent scream of pain as Raige's bolts of energy had embedded themselves into her body. Lights streaked towards the sky as it tore through Kagome's body, shreds of skin and blood following the trails of light, but Kagome's eyes were solely focused on Raige. She met the dog's eyes, seeing those blue orbs darkened with rage through the blinding light around them.

"Raige…" she whispered, blood filling her mouth and leaking down the side, pain erupting through her body until she was numb with it. But Kagome's whole focus was on her spell that would forever destroy this dog demon and rid him of her family and friends' futures. She would do this for them. She would take Raige with her.

The Shikon no Tama suddenly flashed a bright white light, hearing its priestess' prayers and aiding her in her struggle. Kagome glanced down at the bright jewel, though the light had no strain on her eyes, as the jewel ignited the darkness into a pure light. _'It is time…'_ Kagome closed her eyes and yanked the jewel off its chain against her neck, the precious gems that her Brothers had forged together falling to the ground at her feet.

Raige erupted in a howl as he noticed the jewel's powers and could feel it adding to Kagome's hold over him. He needed to act quickly if he was to be free of this bind. He concentrated all his energy and tried to jump away, but his paws were still stuck to the characters on the ground, binding him to them with an unknown power that he had never felt before. Kagome was strong. Stronger than he expected, and now it seemed like he would be paying the price for his underestimating.

The Shikon no Tama's light suddenly stopped, only the light beneath Raige erupting into the darkness around them, creating an earthly glow sprouting beneath Raige. Kagome kept her eyes closed and focused on the jewel's power, ready to channel its energy so she could defeat this monster. _'Inuyasha…'_ His image came to her mind, her son, her family, her friends. She was doing this for them. Again. She would do this for them.

Kagome began to chant as the jewel began to glow again, softly at first, but as she continued to chant and feed her energy to the jewel, the light began to burn brighter. Raige could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere and a burning throughout his whole body. She was purifying him from the inside out.

'_This can't be!' _he thought, the dog's face suddenly dawning with shock and registration. This would be it. Kagome's power, along with the Shikon no Tama's, was purifying him. He could feel both of them working together to rid him, and it was working. He couldn't move. He tried, was still trying, but he couldn't even budge from this hold this seal had on him. He couldn't even summon enough strength to attack again, and he didn't have the time.

Suddenly, the Shikon no Tama began to hover above Kagome's hands as she held them out in front of her for the jewel to do her bidding. Her eyes were closed as she continued to chant high above him, suspended in the air like the angel that she was. He still thought her to be beautiful, even though she would kill him in the next second. He still thought her to be a beautiful priestess and wished that she could have been his. His alone, her power with his, they would have been perfect for each other. The dog twitched its tail as it saw the jewel glow its brightest, blinding him, making him unable to see Kagome any longer and he felt his body begin to burn.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as her chanting subsided and the jewel's power began to pulse through her. It was ready to end this, and she was ready to watch Raige die from her hands. The Shikon no Tama pulsed once and then she heard Raige's howl of pain. She watched as the dog demon tried in vain to escape the tormenting pain that it was stuck in, but it couldn't move out of the grasp of her seal. The Shikon no Tama was purifying it and Kagome watched as the dog demon began to dissolve into ashes. From the tail up, Raige began to dissolve into thin air, nothing more to remember him by.

At the last moment, as his head was the only thing left, the dog demon's eyes glanced up to meet her stare. Kagome held her breath for what felt like an eternity as she saw Raige's recognition that he had lost to her. She waited a heartbeat and then she heard his voice as the Shikon no Tama finished what was left of him.

"We die together…" was the last thing he said as the seal suddenly erupted, having done its job, and Raige was no more.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango and Miroku made their way to the others after having fought through the mass of demons that were slowly dwindling in numbers. They were winning the war, and the demons were starting to realize they were to lose. Some had fled in terror of being killed while some had stayed, either determined to see this through or just out of plain stupidity to think they could gain the Shikon no Tama for themselves. Either way, the number of demons had drastically fallen and the gang was now close to finishing this battle on Shikoku Island.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu into the demons around her and Miroku. They had been fighting for hours and Miroku's shoulder injury was still bad, but not bleeding as bad as it had been. The pain, however, she could tell was still killing him. His movements had been slower than usual now, which made her worry even more. Sango found Inuyasha's figure up ahead and thanked the Gods.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Sango helping Miroku towards them and his eyes pained at seeing his friend in such pain. Last he had known, the two of them had been fine and he left them to take care of their own. Although he had known that Miroku's injury was bad, Sango and Miroku insisted that they stay and see this through to the end.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as he whacked a demon dead and ran towards the two. He stopped just in front of them and took Miroku's draped hand from Sango's back so he could support his friend. "Dammit Miroku! You're such a fool! Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" he demanded, sensing Miroku's weariness.

Miroku could only smirk as he began to cough and wheeze in an effort to speak. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Just tired from blood loss and fighting."

"Yeah, no shit," Inuyasha said, taking in his friend's pale appearance. Although Miroku's robes were tattered and he could smell Miroku's blood all over him, Inuyasha could tell that the shoulder injury was the worst of them. He then gazed up to Sango to see her worried face on her boyfriend, but other than minor scratches on her face and body, he could find no major injury on her.

Inutaisho made his way to the three and took in the kids' appearances. "Sango, Miroku, both of you are tired. We shall head back to the boats." Sango turned to see Inutaisho, taking in his appearance. Even Sesshomaru, who was still fighting the demons, had blood or tattered clothes. Everyone had blood or injuries somewhere and their clothes showed the evidence. This battle, both sides had shed blood but they would be the ones to be victorious.

"No."

Inutaisho looked towards his son, Inuyasha's golden eyes staring back at him in defiance.

"I'm not leaving until I find Kagome."

Inutaisho knew his son would say that, but the problem is, no one really knows where Raige and Kagome had gone. Therefore, Inuyasha would be searching endlessly to no avail. Kagome would have to find her way back from wherever Raige took her, which is what he was hoping for. Because Kagome would come back to them, he believed.

"Inuyasha… we do not know where Raige has taken her."

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha said as he walked closer to his father with Miroku's weight hanging on to him. "I'm not leaving until I find Kagome. She has to be here somewhere on this island.""And how do you know this, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, wanting Inuyasha to snap out of it and see that there is no way they can find Kagome. Her scent had just vanished into thin air, just like Raige's. And their auras were completely gone, leaving no traces of them behind to follow. They had simply disappeared without a trace.

"I don't know, but I'll find her somehow. I'm not leaving until I do." Inuyasha took Miroku's arm from around his shoulders and offered his friend to his father. He watched Inutaisho's contemplation as the elder demon didn't take Miroku's hand right away.

"Maybe…" Miroku said as he tried to hold himself up on his own. Sango was suddenly at his other side, helping him. "Kagome will find her way back. Inuyasha, she's the only one who can help herself at this point."

The Inu-hanyou turned his glare to his best friend and Miroku felt no harm in it. "It's up to Kagome now. Raige took her away so the two of them would be able to fight without us finding them… or interfering with their battle. And that's what they got."

"But it's been hours," Sango said, truly worrying about her friend this whole time. And now that they were finishing their battle here, Kagome still hasn't returned. And Sango could only think of the worse for her friend.

Inuyasha growled, irritated at everyone. Inutaisho, seeing this, reached out a hand and placed it on his son's shoulder, feeling the boy shake. Although Inuyasha might put up a strong façade, Inutaisho knew that inside Inuyasha was worried as Hell, just like the rest of them. And right now, everyone was wondering where Kagome must be and how to get her back.

"Inuyasha… you know that if I thought there was a way to find Kagome I wouldn't stop you from going to look for her." Inutaisho saw his son's ears twitch but Inuyasha's eyes were set to the ground now. Emotions were too high around them and decisions were being made that the Inu-hanyou couldn't help but agree with. "But Raige had taken her from us for one reason. Their battle is life or death. And if Kagome is still alive, then she will find her way back to us. For now… we can only pray."

Inuyasha frowned as he brought his eyes back to his father's. There he saw sadness and worry, but his father was right. He could find no traces of Kagome's aura or scent anywhere after she had vanished. And this whole time, nothing of her had come up, which meant that Raige had taken them somewhere far away. Wherever it was, Kagome would have to find her way back to him. She would find her way back to him. He needed her to come back.

"We must go," Sesshomaru said as he joined the group, blood dripping from his claws and the front of his haori soaked in his enemies' blood. The area was suddenly eerily quiet as Sesshomaru had finished the remaining fools who continued to fight them. "Miroku is injured and needs medical attention."

Inutaisho nodded his head in agreement and took his hand off Inuyasha's shoulder. "Let's head back to the boats." Inuyasha never said anything as he simply looked towards the sea where they would be heading back to Honshu.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Midoriko dropped to her knees, white petals erupting around her in frenzy as they fluttered harmlessly to the ground to lay helplessly there at her knees. Tears streamed down her face as her hands remained on the ground in front of her as she gasped for breath.

The battle had ended. Raige was defeated. And yet with this happiness came sadness and tears. The white Jasmines around her had withered, so easily and quick, that the petals had fallen from their stems just as easily as Midoriko had lost strength in her legs.

'_Kagome…'_

Midoriko's tears fell to the ground, watering the Jasmines that refused to grow. Her beautiful Kagome. Midoriko had been watching the battle this whole time and now it has ended. But to what purpose did it do? What was it all for if her beautiful daughter…

The Jasmines refused to continue to live.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It had been a while since the darkness was able to engulf the area. But now the light that had cleansed this area was now gone, leaving behind screams of pain and torment as the undead seemed to be on a vengeance for being disturb. Their cries echoed throughout the silent, dark abyss, curling screams that tore through one's soul. It was the screams that brought Kagome back from unconsciousness.

'_It was a dream…'_

She groaned as she tried to move her hands but found that pain shot through her body, out from her arms and down her spine. It hurt like Hell. Her whole body hurt like Hell, like a thousand needles were jabbing their way into her skin, deep into her tissues. Kagome squinted in pain and then opened her eyes again to gaze out at the darkness around her. It was complete darkness. She couldn't even see even if she tried to move her hand in front of her face. It was darkness. And it scared the living Hell out of her.

Nothing had moved her before but this emptiness, this darkness that was so unnatural to her, scared her like none other. With the sounds of the undead echoing around her, seeming right next to her ear and some farther away, she was terrified. And alone. There was no one else here with her. She had defeated Raige, the last enemy she had after Kano. She had completed her mission. She was finished.

A rippling scream erupted from around her, making her heart pound loudly in her chest as her adrenaline took over. Kagome suddenly had an urge to move, but as she tried again, she could barely move her hands to help push her off the ground. Her back seemed glued to the dirt beneath her, and her life would soon be over as the undead would indeed find her, and the jewel. It would all be over. Kagome accepted the fact, allowing it to wash over her soul so that she felt no remorse or regret, so that her soul would be free of regrets and pain. She was contempt with her life ending now, with the way she had lived her life, with the way she had left a better world for her family and friends. She tried, tried to get back to them, but there was no way that she could move. There was no way that she could even summon the strength to even figure out how to get back to the world of the living. She was stuck here, in the dark, alone, and she would find comfort with the jewel before the undead would devour her soul.

Suddenly, there was a small but warm light that she saw at the corner of her eye. Kagome turned her head to her left slowly to see the Shikon no Tama lying on the ground next to her as if it had rolled out of her hand. The small, beautiful jewel danced in pink and purple colors as it radiated a soft glow, warming her skin, trying to give her comfort.

'_Shikon no Tama…'_ she thought with happiness, glad that she wasn't completely alone. The jewel offered her comfort in this place, and it was all she had left, all she always had left. The jewel never left her, when she needed it or not, it was always there for her. But now, the jewel couldn't save her from this place. From herself. Kagome was content in knowing that this was her end and she could tell that the jewel sensed it. Which is why it had reacted. It was acting on her emotions, as closely tied they were, and it knew that she had given up all hope to survive.

'_Kagome…'_

Kagome blinked, hearing her mother's voice as she stared at the jewel next to her. Her cheek lay against the dirt as she stared into the soft light. '_Mother_….'

'_Kagome, sweetheart. Why do you give up all hope?'_

Kagome frowned, tears burning her eyes as she felt embarrassed and ashamed that her mother would see her like this. So pathetic. So defeated. _'I'm sorry, Mother. I can't move. I can't get back to my friends and family. And I'm so tired.'_

Then, Kagome could feel her mother's arms wrap around her, like how they always did whenever Kagome needed her mother's embrace. _'My sweet Kagome… you have the jewel.'_

Kagome kept gazing at the jewel as if it would tell her what to do, why her mother seemed so sure that the jewel was the answer.

'_Kagome… you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, the most powerful entity in this world. You control the jewel as much as it controls you.'_

Kagome tried to understand what her mother was saying, already knowing that they were connected since birth. The jewel was her and she was the jewel. Her life was for the jewel as much as it was for her. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

Midoriko's hands seemed to brush over Kagome's hair. _'Go home, Kagome. It is not your time.'_

Tears fell from her eyes as Kagome realized what her mother was saying. _'But… the Fates…'_

'_Have no control over this matter. They are aware that if there is another option, you are able to take it. The jewel, Kagome, has chosen you. You have the power to do anything… the power of the Shikon no Tama. In this, the Fates cannot interfere.'_

Kagome smiled, truly happy and content with this decision now. She was able to go back home. Now, strength poured through her body. The Fates would not try to destroy her future this time. They were willing to allow her another chance to live. And she would take it. Inuyasha. Kazuki. They needed her to return. She needed them.

Kagome outstretched her hand, forgetting about the pain that shot through her body and stabbed every nerve ending she felt she had. She suddenly had a strength she never had before. She wanted to get home. This darkness was driving her insane and she was scared beyond imagining.

"Shikon… no Tama…" she whispered, as she felt the jewel pulse once. But the pulse brought about a wave of bliss that shot through her body. Kagome took a moment to register that the jewel was healing her wounds. She was near the jewel, her fingers outstretched and the warmth of the jewel coursing through her fingertips, into her body. As her fingers settled over the jewel, a sudden light blinded her and her body was immediately heated. The heat felt so good within this darkness and Kagome closed her eyes as she smiled, grateful, her wounds being healed from the inside out. The Shikon no Tama was healing and protecting its guardian. Kagome was grateful that the Four Spirits would dedicate their lives for her, as much as she would for them.

The jewel pulsed, faster this time, in beat with her heartbeat. They were in sync again, and her body was healed of its wounds. But she was still tired and didn't know how to get back. As the jewel's light got brighter, Kagome looked up around her and fear shot through her.

The undead were crawling their way towards her, their bodies of grotesque skin and bones were crawling with maggots as they wiggled along the ground to get to her. She began to worry and she called on her sword. She could hear her sword flying towards her as a whooshing sound came nearer and she reached out when she saw the white blade. With her weapon in hand, she would try to fight off these demons. But she didn't know how long she would last. She was still very tired, even though the jewel was comforting and had healed her. She was tired and her muscles hurt, her spirit was damaged and used up, and her aura was diminishing. She needed to sleep, to heal, but now was not the time.

As Kagome tried to push herself up, the jewel pulsed, against the idea. _'Shikon no Tama?'_ At once the jewel shone brighter, until she had to shut her eyes from the brightness of it. And the undead were not happy. Their cries filled the air as they despised the bright light. Kagome could feel the jewel trying to get out of her grasp so she opened her hand, trusting the jewel to protect her. The jewel was comforting, it was trying to assure her that all would be well. So she believed it.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There was a bright light as the group began to head towards the sea, heading back to where there was no more fighting. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, as Miroku stopped as well, hanging onto his friend's strength. Everyone stopped and turned around to see a bright ball of light form over the carcasses of the demons behind them. Inuyasha took a step towards it, sensing Kagome but unable to see her figure in the softly glowing light. He squinted, trying hard to get a figure, and then he found her.

"Kagome!" he yelled, quickly looking at Miroku to see the boy's understanding. Inuyasha took Miroku's arm off his shoulders as Sango supported his weight and Inuyasha went bounding towards the ball of light.

"Kagome!"

The ball hovered high above the ground as Inuyasha stood underneath it, his eyes gazing worriedly into the light. He couldn't see anything and he was worried if Kagome was okay. The light remained high above him. He could jump up there to her, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he touched the light. So he waited, impatiently.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again.

The ball suddenly flashed a bright white light, making everyone squint their eyes at the intensity. And then just like that, the light disappeared. Inuyasha opened his eyes, gazing up to see Kagome's figure, floating in the air above him. There was a small ball of light right above her chest. The Shikon no Tama was floating, connected to the necklace that her Brothers had made for her from the pink diamonds found in Mount Fuji. The jewel shone in its elegance, soft pink and purple colors dancing within the jewel.

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome's floating body, shocked at how light she was suspended in the air. As he took hold of her, Kagome's weight just dropped in his arms and the jewel's light went out. He cradled her against his chest gently as he glanced down at her peaceful face and was shocked to see Kagome had no scratches anywhere on her body. Her miko robes were in mint condition, no tears or dirt marks like before. No blood stains. He couldn't smell her blood at all, making him wonder if the jewel had healed her wounds.

As he fell back to the ground, Kagome began to open her eyes. Inuyasha smiled, relief shone clearly on his face.

"Kagome…" he whispered, glad to see she was alive and well and in his arms. A heavy weight was lifted off his chest now that she was safe with him.

When Inuyasha touched the ground, Kagome blinked a few times, gazing up at Inuyasha's face, trying to figure out where she was. She took in his long silver hair and golden eyes. Golden eyes that were filled with relief and love. She took in his dog ears and noticed his haori, blood stains everywhere.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, her hand fluttering to his chest. She saw him flinch a little and knew that he was hiding the extent of his injuries. "You're hurt."

Inuyasha could only smile as he brought Kagome closer, breathing in the scent of her as he buried his nose in her neck. Her soft skin was a blessing and a haven after all the blood shed, pain and loss. It felt like he was lighter now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly into his hair as she brought her other hand up to wrap around his neck, hugging him to her. Her eyes burned, thankful to be alive, thankful to be in his arms, thankful to be with him. She loved him dearly. She missed him dearly. And he was here with her now. That was all she could ask for.

"Kagome… I was so worried."

"I know." She smiled into his hair, enjoying how soft the strands felt against her fingertips. She felt every breath that he took and loved the way his body moved, his skin stretching. For some reason she was enjoying every little thing about being alive, every move that he made and every breath that he took. She was so thankful to be given a second chance. She felt the jewel's warning and turned to look up as Inutaisho stood with a smile above her.

"Papa…" Kagome said softly.

Inutaisho was taken aback for a moment. To hear Kagome call him that while she was cradled in Inuyasha's arms with death all around them was a bit shocking. She was purity in this mass of death.

Inutaisho smiled, relieved that she was safe and back with them. "Kagome… it's good to see you are well."

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku came up right behind Inutaisho. Kagome smiled up at them and then gasped, pushing out of Inuyasha's arms as she saw Miroku's wounds. His tattered clothes couldn't cover the wounds that his body received.

"Miroku!" Kagome said worriedly. Inuyasha frowned, but reluctantly let her go, standing up with Kagome as he watched her hurry to Miroku's side, looking worriedly at Sango for a split second.

Miroku smiled apologetically at Kagome as she placed her hand gently on his injured shoulder opposite of Sango. She didn't miss his wince. "Sorry Kagome. I just got caught off guard."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kagome said, her eyes moving over the wound. The bleeding had slowed, meaning he had lost a lot of blood, but the wound was bound in cloth so to help stop the bleeding. But she could tell by Miroku's aura that he was losing a lot of blood to be so weak and tired. Kagome took a calming breath and concentrated on Miroku's wound.

Miroku felt the shift in Kagome's aura and already knew what she was going to do. "Kagome…" he said, unsure if she was able to heal him. Especially after fighting Raige.

Kagome's eyes met his and she smiled. "You won't make it back to Honshu, Miroku." Sango held in her gasp as she tightened her hold on Miroku's opposite arm, making him turn his head towards her to smile reassuringly. Kagome then went back to her task, concentrating on Miroku's wound, focusing her aura to cleanse the wound first before she began healing the torn muscles and tissues.

Inuyasha watched, fascinated as to what Kagome could do. Right in front of his eyes she was healing Miroku's wound, something he had never witnessed before, not like this. This was something different. Kagome was given a gift. Such a beautiful gift. She could heal people, physically, spiritually, in every way. He was filled with so much love and pride for her, making him smile despite the bodies beneath his feet and all around them. Somehow, Kagome was able to make them forget about death and evil that permeated the island.

After the glow subsided from Kagome's fingertips over Miroku's major wound, she opened her eyes and gazed up at Miroku's smile. His face was less strained and in pain, and she could only smile back in joy at his relief.

"Thank you, Kagome," Miroku said, bowing his head ever so slightly, knowing who she was beneath the friendship that they had between them. She was his superior, a goddess compared to him, and he wanted to learn from her just like how the monks and priestesses from the Naiku Shrine would want to. Kagome was a rare gift for all of them. And she would remain with them.

Kagome smiled with acknowledgement in her eyes. "You're welcome, Miroku."

Inuyasha reached down for Kagome's hand, breaking the two friends out of their understanding, and she reached for the help as she got to her feet. Inuyasha brought Kagome against his chest and then looked to his father.

Inutaisho nodded his head and watched as Miroku got to his feet as well with Sango's help. "Let us leave this place."

"We have to survey the island first," Kagome said as she turned to face the group. "I will not leave the people here with these demons who threaten their safety."

After a few seconds, Inutaisho nodded his agreement. They would get rid of all of Raige's unfinished business, and then head home. There would be much to deal with when they got back anyways. For now, they would have a few more hours until daylight. A few more hours in this dream where all they knew was fighting and death. The group got situated and began to move out, the demons using their speed to get everyone to the next area of demons left on this island.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sunlight spilled over the horizon of the sea, igniting the surface of the ocean into dazzling sparkles of light as the sea frolicked onto shore. Waves crashed here and there, a light tide already coming onto Honshu. The sound of the small waves hitting the sand was like a melody playing out for the people waiting along the shore. The beach, so early in the morning dawn, was littered with fishermen and fishing boats out in the sea. Their bobbing motions were the only enjoyable sight in front of the island ahead of them, still cloaked in dark clouds. A storm was approaching Shikoku Island, and the ominous clouds still loomed low over the island. But even though it was a natural event, the storm couldn't have come at a better time.

Koga frowned, his arms still crossed over his chest. He gazed out over the ocean, his eyes staying locked on the island with wonder and fear. He could only imagine what was happening on the island far ahead. And so much of him wanted to get back on one of those fishing boats in his view and head straight for that island. His friends were still there fighting the battle that he had agreed to help in. And what was he doing? He was standing here, his bare feet stuck in the sand as the water washed up to cool his feet, washing sand on top of them and further sinking him into the sand.

Behind him, Ayame remained sitting on a rock, one foot on the sand and one foot on the rock as she had her elbow resting on her knee and her head resting on her hand. Her eyes watched Koga's back with worry, but she knew that he was fighting a battle within himself that none of them could win. So she remained silent, tired, emotionally and physically. She felt like months had gone by but it was only hours, one night of pure killing and fighting that felt like years. She felt like she had grown old, no longer the 'civil' demon that she had been, mingling within the human world with other demons, living a 'normal' life. She felt like she had aged half a century and saw things that many young adults would not have wanted to see. But this she could say had happened to her before. About three years ago when Kagome had left them once. And now, Ayame felt a pain hit her chest as her eyes shifted to the island, her fear and concern for her friend overpowering her senses. She worried about Kagome, and if she would ever see her friend again. Not again.

Some of the fishermen were sitting on the sand, waiting for… something. Just waiting. They knew that their job here wasn't finished and they still had other friends back at Shikoku Island, waiting for the High Priestess Kagome to return safely. They all believed that she would rid the evil that was on that island, and though the heavy feeling of evil had left hours earlier, it was still clear that the battle wasn't over for the group had not returned yet.

As a wave crashed up on shore and submerged Koga's feet, he shifted, catching Ayame's eyes as she lifted her head from her hand. She noticed his full attention was out on the waters and so she looked out at the horizon.

A boat!

Koga moved towards the ocean's edge as the water followed him, his heart beating in anxiousness as the rest of the boats were returning. He could see their sails up high as they were making their way, slower than he would have liked, back to Honshu. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and Koga turned his head to see Ayame's beautiful green eyes gazing up at him with happiness, though a small smile graced her lips.

"They're returning," she said. Her voice was laced with happiness but there was a fear that Ayame couldn't hide, and Koga knew that it was written in his eyes as well.

Koga nodded, his frown still pasted on his face, and brought his opposite hand up as he placed it over Ayame's, and he looked back out over the water. _'You better be alive Kagome. You better come back.'_

As time passed by slowly, all Koga, Ayame and the fishermen could do was wait on shore as the fishing boats drifted closer. The sun had made its way higher above the sea, illuminating the sky with light and causing every organism to awaken. The earth was bursting with life again, as it should be.

Finally, the boats were close enough for the two to see and Koga and Ayame both looked out anxiously to find the faces' of their friends. Ayame gasped and moved a little more into the water in front of Koga, waving one hand in the air.

"Sango!" she yelled, hoping the girl could hear her. And Sango did as her friend waved back. Ayame could see that there were more tears on her friend's clothing, meaning they fought a lot more since she and Koga had left with Kikyo. This made her worry how bad everyone's injuries were. But she waited and kept looking, recognizing her friends' faces as the boats came closer.

Soon, it was easy for the demons to leap onto shore with some friends in hands. All the demons made their leaps and soon the beach was littered with demons and humans. Their torn armor and clothing were proof of the battles that they had been in. And their wounds were only the other half of it. But Ayame and Koga only had eyes on the one boat that held their friends.

Inuyasha took his jump and both Koga and Ayame couldn't miss the miko that was in his arms. As soon as Inuyasha landed in the water, Ayame was on Kagome, hugging the life out of the girl and tears running down her face.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" she exclaimed, over and over as if it would help to solidify Kagome's form in her arms. Kagome could only smile and giggle as she wrapped her arms around her friend and sent out her aura to soothe Ayame's worry and relief.

"Ayame… I hope you aren't seriously injured."

Ayame reeled back and glared at Kagome. "Don't give me that. You don't get to come back and start taking care of me." After all that Kagome must have gone through, and to still be here after this war with Raige, she was still thinking of others before herself. But from what Ayame could tell, Kagome had no injuries on her. Her miko robes were completely like brand new, well, besides all the demons' blood staining it. It was as if Kagome had completely healed.

Kagome just smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine, Ayame." Then, she turned and saw Koga's eyes gazing at her with an intensity that made her frown for a second. The two exchanged glances for a tense moment, and then she left Ayame's side and closed the gap between them.

Koga's arms were immediately around her and he buried his nose in her hair. She could feel his body shaking though she knew that he wasn't crying, not with Inuyasha around. "Kagome…" he said softly. Kagome smiled against his shoulder, tightening her hold on him. It was good to be home, good to be with her friends, in her friends' arms. She didn't know how much she would have missed this, missed him, missed everyone. She didn't know how much it would have meant to her until she would have lost them forever, again.

"Koga…" she said gently. The two of them let go of each other and smiled, glad to be back together again. Though no words were spoken, they understood how much it meant.

"My Lady…"

The four of them turned as Hira and her two priestesses walked towards them, their strides seemingly strong though their weariness could be seen. The priestesses' white robes were coated with black and red blood, from demons and their own. And Kagome knew that Hira would probably decline her blessings if she offered. Hira was not a follower of Kagome's, and so the priestess would head back to her home where she and her two followers would be able to heal. And live.

"Hira," Kagome acknowledged. The three priestesses stopped and as Hira bowed at the waist, so did the other two.

Hira came back up to her full height, holding her staff in one hand as she regarded the young woman. "It has been a pleasure, Lady Kagome, to have fought along side you in this war. I have witnessed your powers and I now know how fitting your name is for a priestess of your stature. You are worthy of the Shikon no Tama, and it is worthy of you."

Kagome could only smile at the woman's praise, knowing that it was all she was going to get. "And I thank you for your help in this. I know you do not believe in my beliefs, and in me, but I hope that you have had a change in heart." She had a sly smile as she watched Hira smile back.

"Indeed." That was all that was said as Hira's two priestesses took their last bow and Hira and Kagome shared one last-knowing glance. With their cool strides, they turned and headed off towards the boat that was waiting for them to take them back to Nanjo, to the Seifa-Utaki Shrine that they worshipped.

The group watched for a while as the three priestesses left their footprints in the sand and the waves simply washed it away. Then, Kagome turned and looked at the rest of her family and friends to make sure that everyone was indeed okay.

Her eyes fell upon the adults, taking in Sango's and Koga's parents as they remained at Inutaisho's side, the adults talking about their injuries. Inutaisho was making sure that they were in good health as they would head straight to the hospital so they all could get looked at.

Kagome went towards the small circle and she smiled at everyone as they met her kind gaze. "How are you all feeling?"

Ichiro and Kazuko, Koga's parents, both looked at Kagome and nodded their heads in respect at her request. "We are fine, Kagome. Our wounds are not serious."

"We'll be okay until we head to the hospital," Kazuko said, her eyes smiling despite her wounds. Kagome noticed that Ichiro's bone armor around his torso had more damage than Koga's one. His black kimono also bore many tears and blood marks, but she felt his strength and knew that he hadn't lost that much blood. Even Kazuko seemed fairly well as if Ichiro had taken care of his mate as they had fought.

Kagome nodded to the pair and then her eyes settled on Sango's parents. Hideaki was smiling at her, his kind eyes not showing how much pain he was in, but she knew that he bore a deep wound.

"I can take a look at your wound," she said, stepping forward. But Hideaki placed a hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Amaya and I went to a village and sought aid. My shoulder is better now than it had been." Amaya turned to glance up at her husband's face and smiled, believing that he was truly getting better, but would be better once they went to the hospital for better aid and care.

"We're fine, Kagome," Amaya said as she turned back to look at the young girl. "I would have thought that you would look worse than you do," she said jokingly.

And Kagome could only smile and chuckle along with the woman. "I'm fine." As if on cue, her Brothers walked towards the group and Kagome's attention went straight to them.

The five Brothers were indeed bearing wounds as well. But Kagome's eyes fell on Monk Nobu and Monk Arata as their wounds were the gravest of the bunch.

"My Brothers," Kagome said as she made her way to the two Brothers' sides. Monk Nobu went to his knees with the help of Monk Kenshin, the Brother going to his knees as well. Kagome went down to Monk Nobu's side, her eyes fixing onto the Brother's numerous wounds as her hands traveled over them, taking in her Brother's aura as well. She fed his with her own, strengthening him, while cleansing and healing his wounds.

Monk Kiyoshi watched as Kagome healed their Brother and then looked to Inutaisho and his family. "We thank you for your aid, Inutaisho."

Inutaisho simply smiled and shook his head. "Kagome is our family. We protect our own." He stated it clearly and simply.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his understanding and agreement, knew this from the first war they had fought together in against Kano. They fought to protect Kagome, and they would do it until their dying breath. Monk Kiyoshi smiled and turned his eyes back to Kagome now working on Monk Arata's wounds. He went to his Priestess' side and offered her his strength as she worked with the graver wounds that would surely kill their Brother.

Blinking back her concentration, Kagome smiled at Monk Arata's brown, kind eyes. "We need to take care of the rest of your wounds in the hospital."

Monk Arata simply nodded his head, thanking her through his aura and kind smile. Kagome rose to her feet as the two Brothers did the same with help from the other Brothers. She turned towards her family and friends and took in their blood-stained clothes and cuts and bruises. They were back, they were alive, and they had killed Raige and his followers. The world was a better place now, better now that the people would be safe from Raige's destruction and evil.

Kagome turned to see other people already starting their days out on the beach and she could only smile at the life that would be bursting here this morning. They were oblivious to what had just transpired over night, what could have happened had she and her family had not done something. But it was all over now, and the people doing their morning stroll along the beach were a sign that it was all over. She took in the fact that she was alive. She was alive.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Took me a while to get it out so I hope your excitement is back again for the continuation of the story. I'm hoping to finish it off in 3 more chapters but I don't know if I want to prolong it. I think a nice, short and sweet ending would be good but we'll see how I feel. Hopefully I don't get a writer's block again because summer is rolling in. But then again, I'll have lots of time to actually write. And for those of you who kept reviewing and PM'ing me to continue with the story, props to you for "kicking my butt back into gear". Anyways, tell me what you thought so I can have more motivation!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	18. Update on Story

Hey everyone.

Well, I have bad news and good news. Bad news is that I won't be continuing this story anymore. I have been so busy with school these past four and a half years and I've finally graduated with a BA in Marine Science. So now that that's out of the way, I hear my characters talking to me again and my imagination taking a leap. However, the characters I hear are not part of this story. No longer can I hear this Kag and this Inu talk to me. And as I look at the last chapter of this story, I realized that it kind of is already a "closure" or an "ending". Definitely not complete, but at least I'm not completely abandoning this story without giving my fans any idea of how it ends or if good beats if evil. Now, Kag and the gang have killed Raige and it sort of implies that they'll live "happily ever after" since Kag was given a chance to live again.

So there. I'm sorry that I couldn't give a more complete ending to this sequel of "The Prophecy of the Child", but take it from me, they live "happily ever after". That's the bad news, that I won't be finishing this story.

The good news is that I'm starting another story. I'm getting out of "The Prophecy of the Child" mindset and found new voices of Kag and Inu for another story. Usually I let the characters tell me what is happening to them and from there I get a clue as to how I'm going to make my story and the storyline. So now that I have this new idea for a new story, I just wanted to update my fans on this. Thanks for all your support on "The Prophecy of the Child" and I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed it. Now, it's time for a new story in this new life I have. I have new ideas and new experiences that I would like to share with my fans.

Look for my new story in the next couple of weeks. I haven't started writing yet, but I think I know where I'll go with it. Thanks again everyone.


End file.
